Puisqu'il faut continuer à vivre
by S0ledad
Summary: Deux mystérieuses jumelles aux oreilles pointues arrivent à Poudlard. Insolentes et sûres d'elles, elles intriguent le corps enseignant et les élèves. Quels sombres secrets dissimulent-elles ? Sont-elles vraiment qui elles prétendent être ? CROSSOVER LOTR/HP.
1. Un nouveau départ

**Bonjour/bonsoir**

**Oh toi lecteur en quête d'une histoire**

**Soit le bienvenu dans cette aventure**

**Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Bon, j'arrête les rimes stupides ici. Cette histoire est un crossover entre le monde de J. et celui de Tolkien. **

**Si tu aimes leurs merveilleux univers, cette fanfiction est pour toi !**

**J'ai apporté ma touche personnelle avec les soeurs Lopès, j'espère qu'elles vont vous faire rire, pleurer, rêver, et plein d'autres choses encore :)**

**Pour faire leur rencontre, je vous invite à vous plonger dans "_Puisqu'il faut continuer à vivre..._"**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Un nouveau départ.**

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? soupira une jeune fille brune qui semblait visiblement blasée par la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

Devant elle se tenait une immense grille en fer forgé scellé qui menait à un immense parc. Au loin, elle pouvait percevoir un château dont les formes se découpaient dans les ténèbres grâce aux fenêtres éclairées.

- Cela me parait évident ma chérie, nous venons de recevoir une nouvelle mission ! répondit en rigolant une autre jeune fille qui se trouvait être son portrait craché.

- Ils exagèrent ! Franchement, on vient juste d'accomplir une énième prophétie et nous voilà déjà sur la mission suivante... On n'a même pas eu le temps de fêter notre victoire. Et puis d'abord, où sommes-nous ? C'est quoi ce château ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ? C'est notre destin de toute façon, alors autant le prendre avec le sourire, optimisa sa jumelle. Bon, on y va ? Ce n'est pas en restant plantées là que l'on va comprendre en quoi consiste notre future tâche.

Les mystérieuses jeunes filles s'avancèrent pour ouvrir la grille qui ne céda pas mais qui dégageait une forte dose d'énergie.

- Bon, une chose est désormais claire, on a affaire à des sorciers. Ça va, on ne devrait pas être trop dépaysées, plaisanta l'une.

Sa sœur posa sa main sur la poignée une nouvelle fois, se concentra et un déclic se fit entendre. Elles entrèrent dans le domaine main dans la main et se dirigèrent en direction de la forteresse. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, elles s'arrêtèrent à la vue d'un lac où des dizaines de barques illuminées flottaient. Elles transportaient une centaine d'enfants, tous vêtus de robes noires et de capes. Les premières embarcations étaient arrivées au bord du lac où une silhouette massive les attendait. Une grosse voix s'éleva :

- Les élèves de première année, votre attention s'il vous plait ! Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, gardien de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Je vais vous mener auprès du professeur McGonagall qui va vous expliquer comment va se dérouler la cérémonie de la répartition. Suivez-moi !

- Oh non ! gémit la jeune fille. Ne me dis pas que l'on va devoir retourner à l'école ! J'ai horreur de ça. De toute façon, on n'est pas inscrite alors on peut partir. Tenta-t-elle en lançant un regard suppliant à sa sœur.

- Aliania ! Ne commence pas s'il te plait. Redevenir élève n'est pas la pire chose que nous ayons dû faire ces dernières décennies. Je préfère ça à devoir manier l'épée... En plus ça va être drôle de retomber en enfance, continua-t-elle prêter attention au regard noir que lui lançait son double. D'ailleurs, on ferait bien de se mettre en condition.

D'un geste de la main, elle les transforma en deux petites filles d'une dizaine d'années vêtues de cape.

- Alana, je suis d'accord pour reprendre notre apparence de gamine mais il n'est pas question que l'on garde nos noms. Ça risque de poser des questions... Ah oui, autre détail qui a quand même toute son importance : débarrasse-nous de ces oreilles pointues ! Les hommes n'ont pas ce genre d'attributs.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Elles s'accordèrent sur le choix de leurs nouvelles identités et se mêlèrent au groupe des premières années. Le flot d'élève franchit la grande porte et se retrouva dans un immense Hall. De chaque côté partaient des escaliers tandis qu'au milieu se trouvait une gigantesque porte. Derrière celle-ci s'élevait des bruits de discutions animées. Une femme assez âgée à l'allure sévère apparut et réclama le silence. Elle se présenta comme étant le professeur McGonagall, la directrice adjointe de Poudlard, et expliqua le principe de la Répartition aux nouveaux élèves. Après avoir imposé une dernière fois le silence, elle les fit pénétrer dans la Grande Salle où des centaines d'élèves plus âgés étaient assis le long de quatre longues tables. En face d'elles, une autre table plus petite accueillait de toute évidence les membres du corps enseignant.

- À l'appel de votre nom, vous vous assiérez sur ce tabouret et je mettrai le Choixpeau sur votre tête qui décidera quelle sera votre maison pour les sept années à venir. Déclara le professeur. Hannah Abbot !

Au fur et à mesure que le groupe d'élèves diminuait, les deux sœurs se dirent qu'il était temps de réagir. Leur réflexion fut interrompue lors qu'un vacarme assourdissant retentit quand un certain Harry Potter fut envoyé à Gryffondor.

- Dis donc, il a du succès le petit, glissa Alana à l'oreille de sa jumelle.

La Répartition arrivait à sa fin lorsque le professeur McGonagall remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus personne sur sa liste mais qu'il restait quand même des jumelles devant elle. Interloquée, elle leur demanda leurs identités.

- C'est marqué sur votre liste, rétorqua Aliania.

En effet, le nom de Marisol Lopès venait d'apparaitre sur le parchemin.

- Laquelle d'entre vous s'appelle Marisol ?

Avant de prendre la parole, Alana jeta un regard mi-amusé, mi-blasé à sa sœur qui lui répondit par un sourire espiègle.

- En fait, elle c'est Soledad et moi c'est Marie.

- Il n'y a pas de Marisol ? demanda le professeur de plus en plus suspicieuse.

- Ah bah si, quand même ! s'exclama celle dénommée Soledad.

- Expliquez-vous, je ne comprends rien à votre histoire !

Les jumelles déclarèrent d'une seule voix :

- C'est nous, ensemble ! À nous deux, on est Marisol !

Devant cette réponse plus que surprenante, la foule s'était totalement tue. Le professeur Dumbledore décida d'intervenir et demanda à ce que la Répartition soit achevée. La directrice adjointe ordonna donc à Marie de s'assoir sur le tabouret. Après une brève hésitation, le Choixpeau l'envoya à Gryffondor. Soledad pris la place de sa sœur et fixa la foule avec un air de défi. Cependant, le temps de réflexion du Choixpeau commençait à être long. Marie remarqua que son double semblait au départ perplexe puis finalement paraissait se contenir pour ne pas arracher le Choixpeau de sa tête. Au bout de cinq minutes insoutenables, le Choixpeau abandonna la lutte et déclara qu'elle appartiendrait elle-aussi à Gryffondor. Soledad se rua vers Marie qui lui avait gardé une place et lui transmis par la pensée _il m'a dit des choses bizarres ce chapeau, j'ai l'impression qu'il se doute de quelque chose_.

Une heure plus tard, les jumelles se retrouvèrent dans la tour Gryffondor dans un dortoir qu'elles devaient partagées avec trois autres filles de première année dénommées Hermione Granger, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. Avant d'aller se coucher, Marie demanda à Hermione pourquoi Harry Potter attirait autant l'attention. Hermione, ébahie que quelqu'un puisse tout ignorer de Harry Potter, s'empressa de raconter son histoire. Une fois que les trois camarades de chambre furent endormies, les jumelles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers une petite cours intérieure qu'elles avaient repérée précédemment pour pouvoir parler tranquillement.

- Tu crois qu'on est ici pour ce Harry Potter ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'on vient faire ici, ce Lord machin-chose est mort en même temps que les parents de Harry. Ce monde n'est plus en guerre. Si notre mission consiste à jouer les nounous, autant retourner chez nous et nous battre contre...

- Sauf qu'on ne nous a jamais envoyé quelque part sans une bonne raison ma puce, la coupa Alana. Et puis, au pire, ça nous fera des vacances. Suivre des cours de magie en première année, c'est plus que de la rigolade.

- À ce propos, reprit-elle, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ils ont tous des baguettes. Faut qu'on s'en fabrique une pour éviter de susciter des questions gênantes.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Suffit de trouver deux bouts de bois et puis basta !

À ce moment précis, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Les jumelles stoppèrent leur conversation et attendirent de voir qui pouvait bien trainer dans les couloirs à une heure du matin. Un chat apparu et miaula dès qu'il les vit alertant ainsi son maître, le concierge de l'école, Argus Rusard.

- Sales vauriens ! Trainer dans les couloirs de l'école après le couvre-feu dès le premier soir ! Oh Seigneur, nous avons des ennuis, conclut-il en faisant un sourire mauvais. Suivez-moi chez le Directeur, tout de suite !

- Ah ouais ? s'exclama Soledad. Premièrement, on ne traîne pas dans les couloirs, nous sommes dans une cour ce qui n'est pas pareil. Deuxièmement, on n'a pas que ça à faire d'aller chez le Directeur, d'autant plus que ça nous dérangerait de réveiller une personne de son âge et troisièmement...

- Ce que ma sœur essaye de vous dire, la coupa Marie tout en lançant mentalement l'ordre de se calmer à sa jumelle, c'est que nous sommes désolées d'avoir enfreint le règlement mais que nous avions besoin de prendre l'air. Voyez-vous, nous venons d'un endroit où nous n'étions jamais enfermé, cela nous cause un malaise d'être obligées de rester dans une tour et...

- ET je ne veux rien savoir. Votre insolence était intolérable Mesdemoiselles ! Je parlerai de votre petite escapade aux professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall.

- Juste pour ça ? railla Soledad. Et bien, ça va être sympa de vivre dans ce château de...

- Bonne nuit ! s'exclama alors Marie en entrainant de force sa sœur à la suivre jusqu'à leur dortoir.

- Aliania, il faut vraiment que tu te calmes et qu'on ne fasse pas de vague. Nous avons déjà l'air suffisamment suspectes à leurs yeux alors pas la peine d'en rajouter. Pourquoi es-tu aussi agressive ces derniers temps ?

- ...

- Aliania, parle-moi s'il te plait, supplia sa sœur en plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas ce prénom ridicule, grogna-t-elle.

- Ok, soupira son double.

Elles se remirent à marcher en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Soledad lâcha à voix basse :

- Tu te rends compte qu'on est sur le point de jouer les étudiantes pour les sept ans à venir alors qu'on pourrait être tellement plus utiles ailleurs ? Non, qu'est-ce que je dis ? On DEVRAIT être auprès des nôtres pour se battre à leur côté ! T'imagine le nombre de personnes qui risquent d'être tuées là-bas si on reste bien sagement ici ?

- Ma chérie, ce n'est pas comme si on les avait abandonnés ! En plus, avec le décalage temporel, nous pourrons passer les voir souvent et longtemps sans que ça se remarque trop ici. Je te fais également remarquer que les personnes chargées de mener la défense du royaume sont plus que compétentes et ça, tu le sais parfaitement. Admet que ce n'est pas le vrai fond du problème. Je te connais par cœur, pas besoin d'essayer de me mentir.

- Je n'essaie pas de te mentir, se défendit Soledad outrée.

- Très bien alors arrête de te mentir à toi-même, la taquina sa sœur.

- Dis, tu as remarqué que les portraits bougent dans cette école ? demanda Soledad dans le but de changer de sujet. Regarde, il y en a même un qui ronfle ! Moi qui pensais avoir tout vu au bout de ces derniers siècles...

- Comme quoi on continue à découvrir la magie malgré notre looooongue expérience, rigola Marie. Bon, profitons des deux heures qui nous restent pour faire un somme.

Les deux sœurs s'enlacèrent brièvement en se souriant et montèrent se coucher en silence sans savoir que toute leur conversation n'allait pas rester privée...

* * *

**Tu as aimé ? détesté ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions (recevoir une review, ça fait tellement plaisir à l'auteur !)**

**Tu veux en savoir plus ? Rends-toi au chapitre 2 ;)**

**Merci !**


	2. L'art de se faire remarquer

**Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, Rogue va en prendre pour son grade dans pas moins de deux minutes ^^**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – L'art de se faire remarquer.**

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, les Préfets s'évertuaient à donner les emplois du temps aux élèves de leur Maison. Les premières années de Gryffondor commençaient leur semaine avec un cours de potion commun avec les Serpentards. Marie entendit un garçon roux et constellé de tâches de rousseur confier dans un gémissement à Harry Potter que la semaine commençait bien. Voyant que sa sœur ne touchait pas à son bol, elle l'interrogea du regard pour savoir ce qui la préoccupait. Soledad haussa les épaules et se mit à grignoter un morceau de tartine pour que sa sœur cesse de s'inquiéter pour elle. Quand l'heure arriva, la classe se dirigea vers les cachots où étaient enseignés les cours de potions par le Professeur Rogue. Celui-ci s'avéra être un homme acariâtre aux cheveux gras qui semblait avoir plus avoir envie de rabaisser ses élèves que de leur enseigner son art. Quand il traita ses élèves de « cornichons », Soledad ricana en soufflant à Marie que s'il se comportait comme ça en permanence, elle allait bien s'amuser. Sa remarque ne passa pas inaperçue puisque le professeur s'interrompit dans son discours humiliateur pour se planter devant la table des jumelles.

- Quel est votre nom ? questionna-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Soledad Lopès, répondit-elle en soutenant son regard avec insolence.

- Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour oser m'insulter durant mes cours ? Vous venez de gagner une semaine de retenue. Que cela serve d'exemple aux sales petits préadolescents pré pubères que vous êtes !

- Je rêve ou il vient de me traiter de gamine là ! s'esclaffa Soledad à sa sœur. Et puis ça veut dire quoi « gagner une semaine de retenue » ? Si ça revient à dire que je vais passer mes soirées avec vous, alors je vous le dis tout de suite, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser ! Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire, acheva-t-elle en adoptant une attitude très décontractée sur sa chaise.

Devant cette tirade, le Professeur perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait avant de se pencher vers elle en la fusillant du regard en déclarant avec une rage contenue :

- Chez le Directeur, tout de suite.

- Décidément vous n'avez que cette phrase à la bouche dans cette école ! Quitte à y aller, autant vous dire tout ce que j'ai à vous dire : vous êtes lamentable à vous acharner depuis le début sur des gosses qui débutent dans l'apprentissage de la magie. C'est quoi votre problème avec Harry ? Il ne vous avait rien fait et vous cherchez à le provoquer avec cette stupide histoire de célébrité ! Alors c'est qui le gamin dans l'histoire ? Nous, on a dix ans, et vous, c'est quoi votre excuse pour être aussi immature ? demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire goguenard.

Toute la classe était figée, ébahie par l'attitude impertinente, pour ne pas dire suicidaire, de Soledad.

- Soyez sûre que je vais demander votre renvoi immédiat...

- Cool ! l'interrompit la jeune fille effrontée.

- Bon, ça suffit, grommela Marie en se disant qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

Elle jeta un ingrédient dans leur chaudron ce qui provoqua une explosion sourde d'où se dégageait un nuage de fumée rouge. Une fois que le calme fut ramené, la classe ne put que constater que les jumelles avaient profité de cette diversion pour partir. Après avoir ôté cent points à Gryffondor, Rogue mit fin à son cours et se rua en fulminant dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore.

Pendant ce temps, les deux fugueuses étaient tranquillement installées sous un vieux chêne près du lac profitant des derniers beaux jours de septembre. Marie lisait « l'Histoire de Poudlard » qu'elle avait emprunté plus tôt à Hermione tandis que Soledad rêvassait en lui caressant les cheveux. Soudain, toutes deux se raidirent et se regardèrent en s'exclamant :

- Faut qu'on y aille !

Elles se levèrent et, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elles, l'une d'entre elle fit un geste de la main. Cela eut pour effet de créer une forme ovale orangée d'où semblait s'échapper de la fumée. Elles passèrent cette étrange porte sans hésiter. Le passage se referma immédiatement sur elles.

Le Professeur Dumbledore faisant les cents pas dans son bureau face à un Severus Rogue plus qu'énervé.

- Monsieur le Directeur, cette Soledad Lopès m'a ouvertement provoqué et a semé la zizanie dans mon cours ! J'exige qu'elle subisse une punition exemplaire pour l'outrage qu'elle m'a porté. Je demande son renvoi de Poudlard.

- Allons du calme Severus, tenta de tempérer son interlocuteur. Peut-être que cette jeune fille avait ses raisons pour vous dire ce qu'elle vous a dit Severus. Je n'excuse pas son attitude, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant que le professeur de potions s'apprêtait à sortir une remarque acerbe. Toutefois, ce ne serait pas la première fois que votre façon d'enseigner perturbe quelque peu certains de vos élèves. Êtes-vous sûr qu'une de vos remarques pour le moins franche n'ait pas déclenché l'éclat de ce matin ?

- Quelle importance ? s'indigna Rogue. Une élève, en particulier une première année, n'avait en aucune façon à tenir tête comme l'a fait. Sans parler du fait qu'elle et sa sœur ont fait exploser un chaudron pour lâchement s'enfuir ! Il y aurait pu avoir de graves blessés.

- Je vais les convoquer à la fin de la journée.

- Pour leur signifier leur expulsion j'espère, grogna le professeur Rogue.

- Nous nous verrons au déjeuner Severus, le congédia poliment le Directeur.

D'un mouvement de cape rageur, le professeur quitta l'immense bureau directorial. Le professeur Dumbledore se remit à faire les cents quand ses yeux furent attirés par une lueur orangée en direction du lac. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir deux silhouettes disparaitre dans cette nuée, silhouettes qui ressemblaient étrangement à ses deux élèves fugueuses. N'étant pas certain de ce qu'il venait de voir, il ôta ses lunettes, les nettoya et les remit sur son nez aquilin. Il se posait d'innombrables questions à propos des jumelles. Tout d'abord, elles n'étaient pas inscrites sur la liste alors que cela ne s'était encore jamais produit. Ensuite, elles semblaient avoir beaucoup d'aplomb pour des fillettes de dix ans. Sans oublier la puissance magique qu'il sentait émaner d'elles. À ces éléments qui paraissaient déjà assez suspects venait s'ajouter le contenu de leurs mystérieuses conversations nocturnes que les personnages des tableaux s'étaient empressés de lui rapporter. Rusard était venu se plaindre du comportement des jumelles. Elles auraient parlé de tenir un rôle d'étudiante au lieu de se battre. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? Elles auraient également fait référence à un royaume ainsi qu'à des personnes qui risquent de mourir à cause de leur abandon. Un portrait jurait les avoir entendu prononcé les mots « décalage temporel ». Tous ces faits étranges plongeaient le Directeur dans une profonde réflexion. Il envoya un mot au Professeur McGonagall afin qu'elle puisse dire à ses deux élèves de venir le voir le soir après son cours.

Le repas du midi semblait encore plus bruyant que d'habitude. Les élèves de Gryffondor s'empressaient de raconter à leurs camarades le coup d'éclat qu'il y avait eu ce matin en cours de potion. La plupart des étudiants jetaient régulièrement des coups d'œil à la table des professeurs pour tenter de voir si la colère de Rogue était retombée. À en juger par le froncement de ses sourcils et ses lèvres fortement pincées, ce n'était pas le cas. Les professeurs parlaient à voix basse entre eux en balayant la table Gryffondor du regard. Ils cherchaient les sœurs Lopès mais durent se rendre à l'évidence : elles ne se trouvaient pas dans la Grande Salle.

Le cours de métamorphoses se déroula sans accident notable si ce n'est qu'il manquait toujours les deux élèves à l'appel. Le professeur McGonagall signala leur absence au Directeur. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et décida d'attendre le repas du soir pour leur assigner leur convocation. Les Gryffondors commençaient eux-aussi à se poser beaucoup de question sur l'attitude des jumelles. Certains pensaient qu'elles n'osaient plus se montrer après le spectacle de ce matin, d'autres supposaient qu'elles s'étaient offert une journée de congé. Il y avait même une rumeur un peu folle comme quoi le professeur Rogue les auraient enfermés dans un cachot pour se venger de leur affront. À l'heure du souper, les jumelles ne se montrèrent pas. Constatant cette absence prolongée, Albus Dumbledore décida de faire patrouiller les Préfets dans le château afin de les retrouver. Il se rappela alors du phénomène étrange qu'il avait cru apercevoir par la fenêtre de son bureau ce matin. Il se dit que son âge ne lui aurait finalement peut-être pas joué un mauvais tour. Au moment du couvre-feu, personne n'avait réussi à mettre la main sur les deux sœurs. Inquiets, les professeurs décidèrent de poursuivre eux-mêmes les recherches dans les coins les plus reculés de la forteresse. Après plus de trois heures de recherches infructueuses, ils allèrent se résigner quand un bruit sourd suivis d'éclats de voix retentit. Levant sa baguette, le Directeur se dirigea vers une petite cours intérieure d'où semblant provenir le son. Les autres professeurs le suivirent eux-aussi aux aguets. Les voix devenaient de plus en plus distinctes :

- ... va bien ma chérie ? demanda une voix inquiète.

- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de faillir se faire calciner. Oh mais suis-je bête ! Tu es bien placée pour le savoir ma puce. À ce propos, je suis désolée. J'aurai pu éviter au moins celle-ci, déclara Soledad en examinant le bras de sa sœur.

- Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles, déclara calmement le professeur Dumbledore. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous expliquez où vous étiez...

Il les examina de son regard perçant et constata qu'elles semblaient souffrir de nombreuses brûlures sur les bras et les jambes. Leurs vêtements étaient roussis et déchirés par endroit.

- ... et ce qu'il vous ait arrivé ? acheva-t-il.

Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à sa sœur et lui avoir intimé mentalement le silence, Marie pris la parole :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur, ce n'est rien. Nous sommes juste parties faire un tour afin de prendre l'air. Nous ne nous sentions pas très bien ce matin.

- À propos de ce matin... commença Severus Rogue.

- Plus tard, le coupa le Directeur. Poursuivez jeune fille je vous prie, dit-il en s'adressant à Marie.

- Il n'y a rien de plus à expliquer Monsieur, répondit-elle calmement.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à mes deux questions qui me paraissent pourtant simples. Où étiez-vous passées depuis ce matin et comment avez-vous été blessé ?

- Et nous, on vous a dit qu'on avait été faire un tour et qu'on allait bien ! répliqua la deuxième jeune fille qui s'était contentée d'écouter la conversation jusque là.

- Vous ne souhaitez pas me répondre alors ?

- Je vous répondrais bien quelque chose mais...

- ... je serais obligée de modérer ses propos, acheva Marie.

- Professeur Dumbledore, intervenu Minerva McGonagall, peut-être pourrions-nous les emmener à l'infirmerie pour que Pompom les soigne avant de poursuivre cette conversation.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison Minerva, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Mesdemoiselles, veuillez suivre votre Directrice de maison qui va vous conduire auprès de Madame Pomfresh, notre médicomage. Nous reprendrons cette discussion demain matin dans mon bureau à neuf heures précises.

- Ouais compte là-dessus, grommela Soledad.

- Bien Monsieur, hocha Marie.

Après avoir lancé un regard mauvais au Directeur, Soledad emboita le pas au professeur McGonagall suivie de près par sa sœur.

- Alana, je sens que je vais péter un câble ! lui communiqua-t-elle mentalement.

- Respire un bon coup ma chérie. Ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé. Quoique que tu aurais pu te contrôler un peu mieux... lui reprocha gentiment sa sœur.

- Comme si je ne m'étais pas contrôler là... répliqua-t-elle amusée. Tu sais pourtant qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand je m'énerve.

- Ouais, si tu pouvais éviter de faire exploser le château ou d'envoyer quelqu'un à l'hôpital, ça serait pas mal.

À ces mots, Soledad laissa échappa un petit rire. Le professeur la toisa sévèrement du regard et lui demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien la faire rire.

- Rien qui vous concerne _Professeur_, rétorqua-t-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

L'enseignante pinça fortement les lèvres et accéléra le pas.

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher, soupira Marie à voix basse.

Sa sœur se contenta d'adopter un large sourire en rejetant la longue chevelure brune en arrière.

- Je sais que tu adores quand je fais ça ! souffla-t-elle.

Elles finirent par arriver à l'infirmerie où le professeur McGonagall alla chercher la médicomage qui travaillait encore dans son bureau malgré l'heure tardive. L'infirmière proposa à la Directrice adjointe d'aller se coucher. Devant l'hésitation manifeste de celle-ci, Marie lui promit qu'elles rejoindraient la tour Gryffondor dès que l'infirmière en aurait fini avec elles. L'infirmière, qui était déjà en train d'examiner les blessures de Marie, s'insurgea et déclara qu'elles devaient passer la nuit ici. Soledad protesta mais la médicomage ne céda pas et congédia poliment sa collègue qui rappela aux deux blessées qu'elles avaient l'obligation de se présenter au bureau du Directeur à neuf heures le lendemain matin. Pomfresh marmonnait toute seule maudissant l'inconscience des élèves de cette école, elle fit apparaitre un pot d'onguent qu'elle commença à appliquer sur les membres de Marie. La jeune fille lui pris le récipient des mains en lui souriant et la priant de s'occuper de sa sœur. L'infirmière s'approcha de Soledad mais celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul. La professionnelle ne s'en offusqua pas et tenta de l'apaiser.

- Je suis une grande fille, je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me soigner, dit-elle avec hargne.

Ce ton étonna la médicomage qui interrogea du regard Marie.

- Je crois qu'il serait préférable que je m'en occupe, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Mais je n'ai même pas pu examiner votre sœur ! protesta l'infirmière. Elle souffre peut-être d'autres blessures que celles visibles. C'est mon métier de soigner les élèves depuis des décennies.

- Et nous, depuis des décennies, on a l'habitude de se débrouiller toute seule, rétorqua une fois de plus la farouche patiente.

- Je vois que vous faites dans l'humour Mademoiselle. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous que je mène un diagnostique sur vous ?

- Vous l'avez déjà fait !

- J'ai fait celui de votre sœur, pas le votre.

- C'est la même chose, contrèrent d'une même voix les jumelles.

- Votre gémellité ne signifie pas que vous ayez les mêmes blessures, sourcilla l'infirmière..

- J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi vous ne comprenez pas quand on vous parle ? s'écria la jeune fille en serrant du poing. REGARDEZ ! continua-t-elle en dévoilant ses blessures. CE SONT EXACTEMENT LES MÊMES ! ALORS, LÂCHEZ NOUS !

La médicomage, surprise par l'agressivité de son élève, constata malgré tout que les jumelles avaient effectivement exactement les mêmes brûlures et coupures. Cela dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait déjà rencontré comme situation. Son esprit rationnel avait beau chercher une explication plausible, elle ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible. Elle fut d'autant plus stupéfaite en voyant que la plupart des blessures de Soledad disparaissaient à vue d'œil alors que seule Marie avait été soignée. Cette dernière regarda les plaies qui n'avaient pas cicatrisé, se saisit du bras de son double et le tartina de crème. Les blessures restantes disparurent petit à petit sans laisser une seule cicatrice.

- Qu'est-ce que... comment est-ce... balbutia-t-elle.

- Je sais, ça peut surprendre au début mais vous vous y ferez. On a tous un petit truc spécial en tant que sorcier, ne croyez-vous pas Madame ? dit gentiment Marie en rendant l'onguent.

- Vos capacités sortent de l'ordinaire...

- Oh, je vous en prie, on dirait une moldue qui parle !

- Comprenez-moi bien Mademoiselle, votre don n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'on a déjà pu recenser comme faculté exceptionnelle de guérison.

- Parce que vous croyiez que ça concerne que le domaine médical ? sourcilla Soledad.

- Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que vous possédez d'autres capacités spéciales ?

- Il se fait tard, bailla Marie. La journée a été longue et nous avons un rendez-vous à ne pas manquer dans un peu moins de... cinq heures, acheva-t-elle en regardant l'horloge de l'infirmerie.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, voici deux pyjamas pour cette nuit. Prenez les lits que vous voudrez, ils sont tous libres pour le moment. Passez une bonne nuit.

- Merci, vous aussi, répondit Marie.

L'infirmière rejoignit ses propres quartiers tandis que les deux sœurs se vêtirent pour la nuit. Marie se glissa sous les draps et fixa sa jumelle qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Elle rouvrit le lit et l'invita silencieusement à venir. Soledad ne se fit pas prier, se cala confortablement dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Sa sœur se mit à lui caresser les cheveux et lui chanta à mi-voix une chanson dans une langue que nul à Poudlard n'aurait su identifier. Cela permit à la jeune fille de s'assoupir rapidement avec le sourire aux lèvres. Marie ne tarda pas à l'imiter en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de sa sœur.

Le lendemain matin, elles furent réveillées par les rayons du soleil. Madame Pomfresh s'affairait déjà à remettre de l'ordre dans son infirmerie bien que la pièce était déjà rutilante.

- Il n'y avait pas assez de lits pour vous ? les apostropha la médicomage. Allez, debout Mesdemoiselles, il vous reste quarante cinq minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous avec le Directeur. Cela vous laisse le temps de vous préparer et de prendre un bon petit déjeuner.

Alana se blottit un peu plus contre sa sœur en gémissant qu'il était trop tôt pour se lever. L'infirmière s'approcha :

- Je ne vais pas vous le redire une troisième fois, alors debout ! Je dois vous examiner avant que vous repartiez.

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, se redressa d'un coup Soledad soudain beaucoup plus alerte. Viens ma chérie, on y va ! fit-elle en secoua légèrement sa sœur.

- Non, laisse-moi, je suis avec Lëndiwell...

- Avec Lëndiwell ? répéta Soledad amusée. Je ne pense pas... décidément, ça ne te réussi vraiment pas de faire la grasse matinée. AU FEU ! hurla sans préavis Soledad en faisant sursauter Madame Pomfresh.

À ce cri, Marie se redressa d'un coup et regarda affolée autour d'elle. Comprenant la stratégie cruelle mais efficace de sa sœur, elle lui balança un oreiller que sa jumelle n'eut aucun mal à esquiver. La dormeuse fit la moue en déclarant qu'elle faisait un super beau rêve et qu'elle allait tuer la personne qui avait osé la faire émerger de la sorte.

- Suicide-toi alors, ça irait plus vite ! la taquina Soledad en lui envoyant à son tour un oreiller.

- Wow, de si bon matin, j'ai déjà le droit à une pique foireuse ! T'abuse ! plaisanta Marie.

La médicomage se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence. Les deux élèves se regardèrent et se mirent à rire devant son air d'incompréhension.

- Ne cherchez pas à comprendre nos joutes verbales, on a toujours fonctionné comme ça et jusqu'à présent personne n'a réussi à capter toutes les subtilités de nos échanges.

- Pas de questions ! coupa Marie lorsqu'elle vit que l'infirmière s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Ça risque de vous coller une migraine. C'est bon, je suis prête, viens ! dit-elle à Soledad en l'entrainant dans le couloir en direction de la Grande Salle sans laisser le temps à Madame Pomfresh de réagir.

- Félicitations ma chérie, j'ai comme l'impression que tu as enfin commencé à intégrer une once de rébellion dans tes faits et gestes. Je devrais te réveiller plus souvent de cette manière, rigola Soledad très satisfaite de leur sortie express de l'infirmerie.

- Oh ça va ! Pour une fois que je dormais bien, il a fallut que tu me réveilles en me perçant un tympan. T'as de la chance qu'elle ait pris pour toi d'ailleurs ! Sinon...

- Sinon quoi ?

- Rien, tu es trop forte, je suis totalement incapable de t'en vouloir ! lâcha Marie en se jetant dans les bras de sa sœur.

Soledad sourit et serra fort son double. Elle comprenait très bien ce que voulait dire Marie. Depuis leur naissance, elles étaient inséparables. L'idée de rester ne serait-ce qu'une heure sans être en contact d'une manière ou d'une autre les faisait affreusement souffrir. Elles avaient toujours tout fait ensemble, à tel point qu'il leur arrivait de ne plus savoir distinguer leurs pensées respectives. Leur entourage avait essayé de les séparer tellement les jumelles jouaient de leur ressemblance de manière toxique. D'un côté, leurs proches savaient que leur union indissociable leur assurait une protection à toute épreuve contre les atrocités de la vie. Mais d'un autre côté, leur refus de se séparer se révélait être un véritable inconvénient : elles étaient totalement dépendantes l'une de l'autre. Lorsqu'une était malade, l'autre le devenait également. Si l'une d'entre elle faisait une erreur, l'autre se devait de soutenir sa sœur sans faille envers et contre tous même si elle était consciente de la faute. Peu de personnes les acceptaient entièrement telles qu'elles étaient. Elles ne supportaient pas que l'on puisse marquer une préférence pour l'une et devenaient très virulentes dès que quelqu'un s'en prenait à l'une d'elles. Les jumelles avaient souvent l'impression de former une seule et même personne. Physiquement, leur ressemblance était plus que frappante. Ceux qui les côtoyaient plus ou moins régulièrement parvenaient parfois à les distinguer grâce à l'intonation de leurs voix et leurs façons de parler. Cependant, les jumelles avaient conscience que les gens réussissaient à faire cette différence et savaient parfaitement en jouer. Lorsque cela les arrangeait, elles inversaient leurs identités sans que personne ne puisse s'en douter en adoptant le caractère de l'autre. Elles auraient préférées mourir plutôt que de perdre le lien spécial qui les reliait. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, un simple regard suffisait.

Leur étreinte fut interrompue par une voix trainante chargée d'arrogance :

- Si ce n'est pas mignon de voir ça, ricana un jeune serpentard blond entouré de trois autres élèves de sa classe. Mais attendez, qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Deux Gryffondors qui se font des câlins dans le couloir. Cette vision me donne la nausée. Heureusement que je n'ai pas encore pris mon petit déjeuner... conclue-t-il méchamment entrainant des rires stupides de ces acolytes.

- Quoi ? Tu es jaloux ? Tu as manqué de câlin pendant ton enfance ou quoi ? attaqua Soledad.

Le blondinet blêmit tandis que les deux costauds qui l'entouraient firent un pas en avant, près à intervenir.

- Allons Messieurs, un peu de dignité, vous n'envisagez quand même pas de vous en prendre physiquement à deux filles ? poursuivit Marie d'un air moqueur. La lâcheté semble être un critère spécifique pour entrer chez les Serpentards !

- Et la stupidité un trait dominant chez les Gryffondors, intervient tout à coup le professeur de potions qui se trouvait également être le Directeur de la maison des verts et argentés. Encore en train de provoquer quelqu'un Mademoiselle Lopès ? interrogea-t-il en lui lançant un regard où brillait la satisfaction. Je serais à votre place, je modérerais mon ardeur. Avez-vous déjà oublié que le Directeur vous attend dans son bureau pour mettre un terme à vos problèmes de discipline ? Monsieur Malefoy, les cours sont sur le point de commencer, dépêchez-vous d'aller déjeuner, finit-il en lui adressant un bref sourire indulgent avant de tourner les talons.

- De toute façon, on ne traite pas avec sous les subalternes ! lui cria Soledad.

Drago Malefoy lança un regard goguenard aux filles et suivit son professeur préféré qui, de toute évidence, avait délibérément ignoré la pique de son élève.

- Putain, je vais me le faire ! lâcha Marie en faisant mine de lui emboiter le pas. Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça...

- Attends, la stoppa sa sœur avec un sourire qui ne laissant présager rien de bon. Quitte à t'énerver, autant le faire dans la Grande Salle histoire que tout le monde sache qu'il ne faut pas te provoquer.

- Ou pas. Pfff, je me calme, tout va bien, marmonna Marie en serrant des dents. Je suis zen.

- C'est bon, on peut aller chez le dirlo ? sourit Soledad. Wow, ce n'est pas un truc qui me manquait ce genre de convocation.

- Ouais, c'est clair que ça faisait longtemps, ironisa sa sœur. C'est par où à ton avis ?

Un des portraits qui avait suivi leur échange leur indiqua le chemin. Arrivées devant une immense statue dorée en forme de phénix, elles s'arrêtèrent.

- Et maintenant ? dirent-elles en chœur.

Le bloc de pierre se mit en mouvement dévoilant un escalier en spirale. Les deux élèves gravirent les marches et se retrouvèrent devant une porte en chêne massif qui s'ouvrit au moment où Marie allait frapper.

* * *

**Vont-elles se faire taper sur les doigts ? ^^**

**La suite au chapitre 3 ;)**

**Des commentaires ? :) **


	3. Confrontation avec le Directeur

**Bonjour,**

**je vous poste la suite (bien qu'une peu courte mais il n'y a qu'une scène dans ce chapitre).**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ;)**

**Merci ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Confrontation avec le Directeur.**

- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, entrez et asseyez-vous. Un bonbon au citron ? leur proposa le Professeur Dumbledore.

Les jumelles se regardèrent en haussant les sourcils. Elles prirent chacune un siège et attendirent que le Professeur Dumbledore reprenne la parole.

- Je constate que Madame Pomfresh vous a bien soigné, vous n'avez pas une seule cicatrice, ce qui relève de la chance quand je repense vos blessures.

Là encore les jumelles ne décrochèrent pas un mot et se contentèrent de fixer le vieux Directeur.

- Je suppose que vous vous doutez du pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir me voir ? demanda-t-il en les regardant de son regard perçant.

- Comme si vous ne nous l'aviez pas mentionné hier soir... grogna Soledad.

- Et comme si nous ne vous avions pas donné une réponse... compléta Marie.

- Si vous faites référence à l'excuse de « faire un tour pour prendre l'air », sachez que cette explication ne me satisfait pas, répondit calmement mais fermement le Directeur.

- Et bien c'est fort dommage, lâchèrent simultanément les deux sœurs.

- La première semaine de cours ne s'est pas encore achevée que déjà près de la moitié des enseignants est venue me voir pour se plaindre de votre attitude Mesdemoiselles. Monsieur Rusard vous a surpris hors de votre tour après le couvre feu réglementaire et vous lui avez manqué de respect. À peine quelques heures après cet incident, l'une d'entre vous s'est attirée les foudres du Professeur Rogue tandis que l'autre a volontairement fait explosé un chaudron pour quitter le cours sans autorisation. Après cela, vous avez disparu de l'enceinte de Poudlard et êtes revenues sévèrement blessées. En tant que Directeur, j'ai le devoir d'assurer la sécurité de l'ensemble des élèves et pour cela, je dois savoir ce qu'il vous est arrivé.

- Si vous vous inquiétez réellement pour notre santé, alors cela va être vite réglé : nous allons bien, déclara Soledad en prenant ses aises.

- Durant votre disparition, j'ai voulu joindre vos responsables légaux. Or il se trouve que votre dossier scolaire est totalement vide : ni date de naissance, ni adresse, ni noms de tuteurs. Vous n'étiez même pas sur les listes officielles d'inscription. D'où venez-vous ?

- C'est une question intéressante, éluda Marie dans un imperceptible soupir.

- Commençons par une question facile : laquelle d'entre vous s'appelle Marie ?

- Devinez, firent-elles en chœur avec un sourire espiègle.

- Si je m'en tiens à ce que m'ont rapporté mes collègues, Soledad est celle qui s'est le plus fait remarquer à cause de son insolence. J'en déduis donc que vous êtes Soledad, déclara-t-il à la jeune file qui se redressa sur sa chaise.

- Ah oui, vous en êtes sûr et certain ? le défia-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

Sa sœur l'imita et adopta la même posture afin de déstabiliser le vieux Directeur qui soupira mi-amusé, mi-dubitatif :

- De toute façon, j'ai une chance sur deux d'avoir raison.

- Et vous avez une chance sur deux d'avoir tort, narguèrent-elles.

- Certes, mais il se trouve que mon instinct me trompe rarement. Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Dix ans, répondit immédiatement Marie. Ça se voit, non ? rigola-t-elle.

- Je vais être franc avec vous, j'en ai rencontré des étudiants ces dernières années, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient ni votre assurance, ni votre arrogance.

- On va prendre ça comme un compliment alors, fit Soledad en rejetant ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière.

- Qui sont vos parents ?

- Cela nous étonnerait comme vous les connaissiez, tenta à nouveau d'esquiver Marie.

- Où puis-je les contacter ? Le Professeur McGonagall a besoin d'une adresse pour transmettre les informations et les demandes d'autorisations parentales.

- Il nous prend vraiment pour des connes, grommela Marie.

- Ouais, c'est clair, renchérit sa sœur.

À la mention de leurs parents, Albus Dumbledore sentit que les jumelles répugnaient à aborder ce sujet. Leurs visages étaient fermés et leurs regards s'étaient assombris. Le vieil homme tenta de creuser un peu le sujet :

- Vos parents étaient-ils eux-mêmes élèves à Poudlard ?

- Pfff mais c'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? lâcha Marie suivit immédiatement d'un bruit de verre brisé.

- J'essaye tout simplement de comprendre qui vous êtes, répondit le Directeur qui n'avait même pas esquivé un mouvement de surprise ou de colère à la vue d'un de ses fragiles instruments qui venait d'exploser.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez ? Vous croyez sérieusement que l'on va répondre à toutes vos questions ? Ça ne vous regarde pas ! s'énerva Soledad. Nous ne sommes pas venues dans cette école pour...

Soledad s'interrompit, s'en doute pour chercher le meilleur moyen d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venues ici alors que vous n'êtes apparemment pas destinées à étudier dans cet établissement ? enchaîna Dumbledore.

- J'allais plutôt répondre quelque chose dans le genre « nous ne sommes pas venues dans cette école pour être interrogées comme si on était coupable de je-ne-sais-pas-quoi ». Mais c'est clair que venir à Poudlard n'était pas l'ambition de ma vie, heureusement d'ailleurs.

- Quelle est-elle alors ?

- De quoi ?

- Quelle est l'ambition de votre vie ?

- _Sauver le monde sans se faire tuer, c'est une réponse adaptée tu crois ? _railla Soledad.

_- Non, puis je ne placerais pas cette réponse dans la case « ambition » mais plutôt dans celle « objectif-à-atteindre-à-tout-prix »_, pensa sombrement Marie.

- _Ah ah ah... toujours le mot pour rire toi !_

- _Je me demande à laquelle de nous deux cette remarque irait le mieux,_ taquina Marie.

- _Hum... à Marisol_ ? proposa sa sœur.

- _On va dire ça_.

Un silence qui aurait pu paraître inconfortable pour une personne témoin de la scène s'était installé entre les trois personnes. Il était de temps en temps brisé par les crépitements de la cheminée ou les bruissements d'aile du phénix de Dumbledore. Ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses réflexions tandis que les jumelles, qui avaient cessé leur discussion silencieuse, avaient l'air de se retenir de partir en claquant la porte. Soledad croisa les yeux bleus du professeur et sentit une sensation désagréable dans son esprit. Elle connaissait bien cette impression. Elle ressentait toujours cette gêne lorsque quelqu'un tentait de pénétrer dans son esprit. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle se leva en renversant sa chaise.

- PUTAIN MAIS J'HALLUCINE, POUR QUI VOUS VOUS PRENEZ POUR ESSAYER DE RENTRER DANS MON ESPRIT !

- Je vous prie de vous rassoir et de vous adressez à moi sur un autre ton jeune fille, répondit posément le Directeur.

- HEY MAIS JE VOUS PARLE SUR LE TON QUI ME PLAIT !

- Comment osez-vous nous demander de vous respecter alors que vous tentez de violer notre intimité ? ajouta Marie, elle aussi très énervée par sa tentative d'intrusion.

- J'admets que ce n'était pas très courtois et civilisé de ma part de lire vos pensées Mesdemoiselles. Cependant, vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche depuis votre arrivée. Je suis stupéfait : comment avez-vous deviné que je me servais de la légimencie ? Et surtout, comment cela se fait-il que vous ayez pu me repousser aussi aisément ? Ce n'est pas à la portée de premières années...

- Parce que ça vous arrive souvent d'avoir ce genre d'occupation malsaine sur vos élèves ? rebondit Soledad outrée.

- La grande majorité d'entre eux n'a pas de comportements suspects comme les vôtres.

- En gros, la fin justifie les moyens, c'est ça votre excuse ?

- Dans ce cas, vous n'aurez rien à nous reprocher si on vous dit qu'effectivement, nous avons quelques petites particularités mais que nous ne vous dévoilerons pas pourquoi.

Sur ce, elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

- Cet entretien n'est pas terminé, rasseyez-vous.

- Oh que si il l'est ! rétorquèrent les jeunes filles en tentant d'ouvrir la porte qui était de toute évidence scellée par un sort. Laissez-nous partir.

- Pas tant que je ne me sois pas assuré de vos attentions futures.

Mentalement, Soledad était en train de compter jusqu'à dix en s'imposant de rester suffisamment calme pour ne pas créer un accident. Marie, qui connaissait sa jumelle par cœur, tenta de raisonner le vieux Directeur :

- Rendez-vous à l'évidence : vous n'obtiendrez rien de plus de nous pour l'instant, que cela soit par un discours argumentatif ou par vos tentatives de lire en nous. _Tentatives pitoyables d'ailleurs_, se retient-elle d'ajouter.

Voyant que l'homme ne cédait pas, Soledad se retourna brusquement et répliqua une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait vraiment pas :

- Oui, nous sommes plus puissantes que ce que nous laissons paraître et non, nous ne cherchons pas à emprunter le même chemin que ce Tom Elvis Jedusor. Vous voyez ? Nous aussi, on sait cerner les pensées des gens. Sur ce, nous avons cours !

Bien que le Directeur n'ait pas esquissé le moindre geste, la porte s'ouvrit subitement laissant les jumelles sortir d'un pas vif. D'un mouvement de baguette, le Directeur referma la porte et sortit un bassin en pierre sculptée d'une armoire vitrée qu'il fit poser sur son bureau. Il appliqua sa baguette sur sa tempe ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaitre de petits filaments argentés qu'il laissa choir dans le récipient. La matière semblait se mêler à d'autres filaments déjà présents et formait de temps à autre des images dont une qui ressemblait fortement à la dernière vision que le Directeur avait eu de la sortie théâtrale des sœurs Lopès.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous voulez la suite ? ^^**


	4. Rapprochement

**Bonsoir !**

**Je vous poste la suite (profitez en car bientôt, les publications seront beaucoup plus espacées étant donné qu'au delà du chapitre 6, l'histoire n'est pas écrite ^^).**

**Jusqu'à présent, qu'avez-vous pensé de l'intrigue ? des personnages ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Rapprochement**.

- Pour le coup, c'est ce qu'on appelle se faire cramer en beauté, fit Marie en grinçant des dents.

Les deux sœurs avaient tenté de se glisser discrètement dans la salle de classe de métamorphoses où les premières années de Gryffondor avaient cours commun une fois de plus avec les Serpentards. Malheureusement pour elles, le chat qui trônait sur le bureau central se trouvait être le Professeur McGonagall qui reprit sa forme humaine à leur arrivée en les foudroyant du regard.

- Vous étiez vous perdues à l'instar de vos deux autres camarades qui m'ont déjà sortis cette excuse hier ? Ironisa-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil du côté d'Harry Potter et de son ami roux, Ronald Weasley.

- Oh ce château n'est pas si immense, faudrait peut-être pas exagérer, réagit Soledad.

- Mademoiselle Lopès, vous avez déjà fait perdre une centaine de points à votre maison, je vous conseille fortement de ne pas aggraver votre cas.

- On était avec le Directeur pour se faire remonter les bretelles, satisfaite ? défièrent-elles leur Directrice de Maison avec insolence.

- Asseyez-vous ! fit-elle sèchement. Non, à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, précisa-t-elle en les voyant se diriger de mauvaise grâce vers une table libre isolée. Soledad Lopès, allez vous placer à côté de Monsieur Malefoy et vous Marie Lopès, vous vous mettrez derrière avec vos deux camarades retardataires.

Les jumelles ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre et toisèrent le Professeur.

- En quoi ça vous dérange qu'on soit ensemble ?

- Pas de discutions Mesdemoiselles ! Dépêchez-vous, vous nous faites perdre du temps précieux avec vos enfantillages.

- Assis, ici, pas bouger ! A part aboyer des ordres dignes d'une classe de maternelle, vous savez faire quoi d'autre dans la vie ?

- _Laisse tomber, on a déjà assez fait dans la provoc depuis ce matin, on a qu'à... échanger nos places, ça peut être marrant de les faire tourner en bourrique._

- _Tu l'as sort d'où cette expression ?_ s'esclaffa intérieurement Soledad_. Ok._

- Sur quoi porte le cours d'aujourd'hui Professeur ? demanda Marie en allant gentiment s'asseoir à côté de Drago qui grimaça.

Ahurie par le brusque changement d'attitude de son élève, le Professeur respira un grand coup avant de répondre qu'il allait apprendre à transformer une allumette en aiguille. Soledad voulut demander à quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir dans la vie mais elle se retint, pas certaine de pouvoir parler sans montrer son scepticisme. Elle était allée prendre une chaise à côté d'Harry et s'était affalée dessus.

_- Quelle grâce !_ Ironisa sa sœur en la voyant. _Pas tout à fait digne d'une danseuse ma chérie._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ soupira Soledad. _Ça fait au moins vingt-quatre heures que nous n'avons pas eu à danser, ça va vite le relâchement !_

- _C'est vrai qu'on va battre un record si ça continue..._

- _Quoique..._ fit mine de réfléchir Soledad. _Ça compte les périodes où on était dans le coma ?_

- _Euh... bonne question_, plaisanta son double.

- _Hey Alana, sérieusement, à quoi ça sert d'apprendre à transformer une allumette en aiguille ? _

- _Si par extension cela nous permet de métamorphoser un bâton en épée, alors ça me va._

- _Vu comme ça... tu suis ou je suis le cours ?_

- _Je suis et toi tu suivras le prochain cours._

- _Ok. Attends une minute, c'est quoi le prochain cours ? _demanda Soledad suspicieuse.

- _L'Histoire de la Magie, ta passion quoi !_ fit-elle avec un ton moqueur.

À cette remarque, Soledad se retourna brusquement et fixa sa jumelle droit dans les yeux et articula silencieuse :

- Tu vas me le payer...

Marie lui fit grand sourire et fit mine de lui envoyer un baiser du bout des lèvres. Elle se tourna alors vers son voisin qui tentait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Ne fronce pas autant les sourcils Malefoy ou tu auras des rides avant l'heure ! lui glissa-t-elle.

- Ne me parle pas, espèce de sale Sang-de-bourbe !

- Espèce de quoi ? C'est quoi ça « un Sang-de-bourbe » ? Pourquoi tu m'insultes comme ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle tout en restant calme.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Les gens de ton espèce devraient rester loin de notre monde ! cracha-t-il.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de me classer dans cette catégorie ? Tu te prends pour qui le morveux pour me parler comme ça. Raciste va ! s'énerva Marie.

Pendant ce temps-là, Soledad observait les tentatives infructueuses de ces deux voisins. Seule Hermione avait réussi à obtenir un résultat concluant.

- Tu n'essayes pas ? s'étonna Hermione. Ce n'est pas si difficile, suffit de se concentrer et de bien articuler la formule.

- _Super, une Miss-je-sais-tout_, pensa intérieurement Soledad. Non, ça ne me tente pas trop.

Hermione allait sûrement se lancer dans un grand discours moralisateur comme quoi il fallait obéir aux professeurs et s'entraîner à faire tous les exercices mais Ron la devança :

- Mais laisse-la donc Hermione ! Faut toujours que tu embêtes quelqu'un avec les cours.

- Je te signale Ron, ...

- Ça a l'air d'être l'amour fou entre eux, fit remarquer Soledad à Harry en leur tournant délibérément le dos.

- Tu n'as pas idée, lui sourit-il. Je trouve ta baguette étrange Marie, dit-il soudainement en regardant de plus près le bout de bois. Tu l'as acheté sur le Chemin de Traverses ?

- Parce que tu connais un autre endroit pour en avoir une ? esquiva Soledad.

- Non, pas vraiment. En même temps, je ne connais pas encore bien le monde de la Magie, j'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante qui ont toujours eu une sainte horreur de tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire.

- Ils n'ont pas du être déçu avec toi, rigola Soledad.

- En fait, ça ne fait que quelques semaines que j'ai découvert que j'étais un sorcier. J'ignorais tout du monde magique avant. Dire que je croyais que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, acheva-t-il d'une voix à peine perceptible.

- Cela a du te faire un choc de savoir que ce Lord Voldemort les a fait assassiner et qu'il a disparu par on ne sait pas quel miracle en te laissant en vie... murmura-telle sur un ton compatissant que personne ne l'avait pas entendu adopter à Poudlard.

- Oui, tout le monde connait mon histoire et s'attend à ce que je sois un sorcier super puissant et intelligent. Je suis loin d'être comme l'image que ma célébrité me confère... déclara-t-il amère.

- Si tu fais référence à Rogue, alors arrête de te prendre la tête. Les types dans son genre n'ont généralement rien de mieux à faire dans leur vie que de rabaisser et humilier ceux qui réussissent mieux qu'eux. Je suppose qu'il envie ta position, même si elle n'a rien d'enviable, le rassura-t-elle.

- A ce propos, je voudrais remercier ta sœur d'avoir pris ma défense l'autre jour. Elle n'était pas obligée, à cause de ça, vous avez du avoir plein d'ennuis...

- T'inquiète surtout pas pour ça, rigola Soledad. On n'est pas du genre à se taire lorsque quelque chose nous déplaît. Quand on nous cherche, on nous trouve.

- J'avais cru remarquer, sourit timidement le Survivant, mais la prochaine fois, essayez de vous contrôler, ça va être dur de rattraper ces cents points... gémit-il.

- Avec Hermione, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis. Elle a appris tous les cours de première année à l'avance ou quoi ? s'interrogea Soledad.

- De toute évidence.

- Au fait, moi c'est Soledad, avoua-t-elle avant de rejoindre sa sœur à la fin du cours. Ron resta immobile le temps de digérer cette nouvelle tandis qu'Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et rigolèrent en réalisant le tour que les jumelles avaient encore joué à l'un de leur professeur.

- Ça va ma puce, s'inquiéta Soledad en voyant le regard lointain de sa sœur.

- Oui, je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

- À quel sujet ?

- Tu sais ce que c'est un « sang-de-bourbe » ?

- Euh non, pourquoi ?

- Ce terme désigne une personne qui est née de parents moldus. Il est plutôt employé par certains sorciers qui se croient supérieurs à d'autre sous prétexte qu'ils ont une descendance dites « de sangs purs », c'est-à-dire qu'ils n'ont que des ancêtres sorciers, expliqua le Professeur McGonagall qui avait surpris leur échange. Pourquoi vous posez-vous cette question ? Quelqu'un vous a-t-il fait cette remarque désobligeante ? Sachez que je ne tolère pas ce genre de vocabulaire dans ma classe.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas la pire insulte qu'on ait pu me faire Professeur.

- Sachez que Monsieur Malefoy est issu d'une de ces familles traditionnelles qui ont des conceptions très fermées sur ce qu'est l'honneur d'être un sorcier.

- C'est triste de grandir dans ce genre de préjugés stupides, soupira Marie.

- Tu veux que j'aille lui régler son compte ? proposa instinctivement Soledad.

- Marie Lopès ! s'écria le professeur outrée.

- Oh ça va ! Faites comme si j'avais rien dit...

Se méprenant sur le regard triste de Soledad (qui se trouvait en réalité être Marie), la Directrice Adjointe tenta de la rassurer sur le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune honte d'être issue d'une famille de moldue.

- Mais qui vous dit que c'est notre cas ? rétorqua la vraie Soledad.

- Pourquoi votre sœur serait-elle touchée par ce terme si elle n'était pas véritablement concernée par question ?

- Peut-être parce qu'on ne veut pas parler de nos parents, qu'ils soient sorciers ou pas ! commença à s'énerver Soledad.

Le Professeur McGonagall sentit qu'il ne servirait à rien de pousser la jeune fille à bout et leur ordonna donc de se rendre au cours d'Histoire de la Magie en leur précisant toutefois de ne pas se faire remarquer.

- _Comme si c'était notre genre_, pensèrent les jeunes filles.

Le cours était donné par le Professeur Binns. Il paraitrait que cet homme avait passé sa vie à enseigner cette matière pour le moins soporifique et qu'il aimait tellement ça qu'il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il avait trépassé.

- _C'est bien la première fois qu'on a un professeur fantôme_, déclara Marie amusée.

- _Tout dépend que ce que tu appelle « professeur ». Dans un sens, on a déjà été guidées par des esprits pour résoudre certaines affaires_, précisa Soledad.

- _Ouais, mais quand même. En fait, c'est la première fois qu'on est vraiment élèves. Je veux dire par là qu'on est dans une classe avec d'autres camarades, ça change des cours individuels_.

- _Mouais_, répondit Soledad un peu sceptique et irritée par les propos de sa sœur. _Tu sembles oublier qu'on n'est pas toutes passées exactement par le même parcours scolaire on va dire..._

Réalisant qu'elle avait involontairement rappelé de mauvais souvenirs à son double, Marie s'excusa et lui fit un bisou remplit de tendresse. Soledad lui sourit en posa la tête sur son épaule quelques secondes pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Les élèves attendaient avec impatience que l'après-midi arrive pour assister au cours du Professeur Bibine qui devait leur apprendre à voler en montant sur un balai. Ron et Harry ne tenaient plus en place et avait hâte de faire leurs preuves, surtout depuis que Malefoy se vantait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était un excellent joueur de Quidditch. Comme Harry, les jumelles ne connaissaient pas ce sport et Ron se fit en joie de tout leur expliquer en détail.

- Maintenant on sait d'où vient cette image de la sorcière volant sur un manche à balai, je me suis toujours posée la question, annonça Marie.

- Heureusement que la partie de l'histoire avec le nez crochu ne se vérifie pas, plaisanta Soledad.

Les élèves qui avaient notion de cette croyance moldue rigolèrent en entendant leur échange. Bien que leurs actes de rébellion coûtaient cher à leur maison, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les admirer pour leur assurance et de les apprécier pour leur sens de l'humour. Les Gryffondors étaient pourtant habitués aux plaisanteries grâce aux jumeaux Weasley qui étaient en troisième année. Cependant, les sœurs Lopès faisaient plus dans l'insolence pure et dure tandis que les frères Weasley avaient plus volonté de faire rire leurs camarades.

À midi, les élèves allèrent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Hermione et Neville semblaient mal à l'aise en pensant à ce qui les attendait l'après-midi. L'appréhension était telle qu'ils ne touchèrent point à leur assiette. Comme d'habitude, Ron s'empiffrait avec le hachis parmentier sans prêter attention aux regards écœurés des filles qui l'entouraient. Des bruissements d'ailes et des hululements se firent entendre. Les élèves levèrent la tête et attrapèrent le courrier que les hiboux leur apportaient au quotidien. Neville reçut un paquet de son grand-mère qui contenait un rapeltout, un objet sphérique qui devenait rouge si la personne qui le tenait avait oublié quelque chose. Malefoy en profita pour venir narguer les rouges et or en prenant des mains de Neville la petite boule rougeoyante. Harry et Ron s'étaient immédiatement levés pour défendre le garçon le plus étourdi que Poudlard ait jamais connu. Malheureusement pour eux, ou heureusement pour Malefoy selon le point de vue, le professeur McGonagall s'empressa d'intervenir avant d'une bagarre ne se déclenche.

Le Professeur Bibine attendait les premières années de Gryffondor et Serpentard à l'extérieur du château où une trentaine de balais étaient posés à terre. Suivant les instructions de l'enseignante, les élèves demandèrent à leur balai de se mettre debout. Seuls Malefoy, Harry et l'une des jumelles eurent la bonne surprise de voir le morceau de bois venir dans leur main droite. Ceux de Neville et d'Hermione ne bougèrent pas d'une brindille.

- _Comment tu as fait ça ?_ demanda Marie à Soledad.

- _J'ai dit « debout »_, se moqua gentiment sa sœur. _Pour une fois que je suis les instructions d'un prof._

- Debout ! réessaya-t-elle avec plus de conviction.

Son balai sauta dans sa main sous son air satisfait. Le professeur leur demanda ensuite d'enfourcher le manche et de s'élever sur un mètre ou deux en donnant un coup de pied pour prendre de l'élan et de redresser légèrement le bâton à son coup de sifflet. Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de retentir que déjà Neville s'envolait au-delà de trois mètres. Il paniqua, glissa du manche en poussant un cri aigu et chuta lourdement dans la pelouse dans un craquement répugnant. Les jumelles ainsi que le professeur s'élancèrent vers lui. Tout en rassurant Neville, Marie examina son poignet et en déduisit qu'il était cassé. Le professeur décida de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie et ordonna aux autres élèves de rester les pieds à terre sous peine d'être expulsés s'ils désobéissaient. Évidemment, Malefoy profita de cette absence pour narguer Harry en ramassant le rapeltout de Neville qui avait du tomber de sa poche durant sa chute. Le blondinet menaçait de le placer dans un endroit où son propriétaire pourrait le retrouver, en l'occurrence en haut d'un arbre majestueux. Harry protesta ce qui poussa Malefoy à mettre sa menace à exécution qui décolla sans la moindre difficulté.

- Alors Potter, c'est hors de ta portée ? provoqua-t-il en toisant le Survivant.

Harry enfourcha à son tour son balai et fonça sur Malefoy sans écouter Hermione le sermonner sur son incroyable capacité à enfreindre le règlement.

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais volé, il se débrouille plutôt pas mal, fit remarquer Marie à sa jumelle.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on fasse mieux pour notre premier vol, déclara-t-elle.

- Malefoy est vraiment un petit crétin arrogant... j'espère que Harry va lui faire ravaler sa fierté en moins de deux, poursuivit Marie avec un sourire mauvais.

- C'est bien parti pour on dirait !

En effet, le gryffondor venait d'enchaîner un ensemble de figures acrobatiques qui n'était de toute évidence pas censé être à la portée d'un sorcier débutant en vol. Malefoy lança le rapeltout en l'air et Harry fonça dans sa direction pour rattraper l'objet qui retombait déjà vers le sol. Le gryffondor le rattrapa _in extremis_ dans un magnifique piqué qui, selon Seamus Finnigan, était le meilleur qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Les rouges et or auraient bien félicité leur champion si une voix froide ne les en auraient pas empêché :

- HARRY POTTER ! Dans mon bureau immédiatement !

Harry sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine tellement le regard du professeur McGonagall lui semblait glacial. Malefoy afficha un sourire victorieux qui eut le don d'exaspérer les sœurs Lopès.

- Attendez Professeur ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute, commença Marie.

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires Mademoiselle Lopès si vous ne voulez pas vous attirez à nouveau des ennuis et faire perdre des points à votre Maison !

- Notre Maison ? C'est aussi la votre au passage ! rétorqua Soledad qui ne supportait pas que l'on puisse parler mal à sa sœur.

- Laissez tomber les filles, murmura Harry de plus en plus gêné de tournure des événements.

La Directrice des Gryffondors inspira un grand coup pour tenter de garder le contrôle de ses nerfs avant de déclarer :

- Mesdemoiselles Lopès, je vous invite à faire très attention à vos comportements sinon je me verrais de l'obligation de vous renvoyer chez le Directeur. Suivez-moi Potter !

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea à grands pas vers la Grande Porte du château. Harry tenta tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme tout en priant de ne pas être renvoyé. Pendant ce temps-là, les Gryffondors se dirigeaient sans enclin vers leur Salle Commune, inquiets du sort de leur célèbre camarade qui n'avait fait que défendre l'un des leurs. Les jumelles n'avaient pas suivis le groupe et s'étaient dirigées vers le lac.

- Elle ne va quand même pas le renvoyer, si ?

- Aucun risque, la rassura Soledad. Ça remettrait trop en cause la réputation de Poudlard s'ils renvoyaient le Garçon-qui-a-survécu.

- Oui, tu as probablement raison, fit Marie.

- Comme toujours, plaisanta la jeune fille en s'étirant. J'ai l'impression d'être rouillée ! soupira-t-elle.

- Voyons ce que l'on peut faire pour remédier à ça, dit Marie avec un sourire espiègle.

Elle s'élança en direction du Saule Cogneur en une série de grands jetés dignes des meilleures danseuses étoiles. Puis elle enchaîna avec plusieurs tours et pirouettes sophistiqués. Soledad eut un grand sourire et couru rejoindre sa sœur en effectuant quelques roues au passage.

- Wow ça faisait trop longtemps ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de sa sœur qui l'accueillit en rigolant.

- Au moins deux jours ! Faudrait peut-être que l'on s'entraîne pour la prochaine épreuve ? suggéra Marie.

- C'est quand, où et quoi ? On a reçu une consigne ? Je ne m'en souviens pas...

- Prestya m'a prévenu durant notre dernière apparition à Fondcombe.

- A bah d'accord, je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'ai pas eu l'information, grogna Soledad. Elle passe toujours par toi quand elle a quelque chose à dire.

- Notre tante ne se contenterait pas uniquement de passer par moi si tu étais un peu plus ouverte au dialogue, lui rappela Marie un brin agacée.

- Tu parles, quoique je fasse, quoique je dise, elle me casse ! Elle trouve toujours le moyen de me tenir pour responsable de tout ce qui foire !

- Tu me cries dessus là, lui fit remarquer Marie l'air peiné.

- Excuse-moi, répondit Soledad en l'embrassant, mais admet qu'elle est la première à me chercher...

- Je sais, soupira tristement Marie.

- Alors, c'est quoi la consigne ?

- On doit mettre en scène « Roméo & Juliette » de Shakespeare, en version comédie musicale évidemment.

- Ça va, ils font dans le style moderne maintenant ! Pour une fois qu'on va intépreter des personnages qui ne datent pas de mille ans en arrière... en plus, c'est un auteur anglais. Remarque, ça risque d'être difficile pour ceux qui n'ont jamais mis les pieds dans cet univers.

- Certes, mais quand tu y penses, « Roméo & Juliette » ressemble beaucoup à certaines de nos histoires d'antan.

- Peut-être, je n'ai jamais prêté vraiment attention à ce genre de récit. Je devais être trop occupée à repousser l'ennemi de l'époque...

- Maman nous racontait souvent ce genre d'histoire... souffla Marie d'une toute petite voix sous le regard foudroyant de sa sœur.

- Quand aura lieu l'épreuve ? demanda brusquement Soledad très désireuse de ramener la conversation sur une pente moins glissante.

- Oh on a du temps, si je ne me trompe pas, ça nous laisse quatre jours d'ici.

- Ça veut dire qu'il leur reste un mois environ pour se préparer dans notre monde, calcula rapidement Soledad. Qu'en est-il de l'attribution des rôles ?

- Prestya va faire Lady Montaigu, Léïa va faire Lady Capulet, Alania ferait la Mort et je serais... ta nurse en résumé, explosa de rire Marie.

- Hein ? Non tu plaisantes ? Je dois faire Juliette et toi ma nounou ? C'est du délire total !

- Cela promet de bons fous rire...

- Et qui serait mon Roméo ? demanda Soledad en craignant le pire.

- Suite au prochain épisode ma chérie, dit Marie en se levant précipitamment sous l'œil surpris de sa sœur.

Soledad compris rapidement ce qui avait fait réagir sa sœur. À une trentaine de mètres d'elles venaient d'apparaitre comme par enchantement une dizaine d'individus vêtus d'habits semblant dater du Moyen-âge. Certains d'entre eux brandissaient des épées tandis que les autres tenaient dans leurs mains des boules de feu prêtes à être lancées. Dès qu'ils les aperçurent, ils se précipitèrent vers elles en poussant des hurlements sauvages.

- Putain, c'est qui ces guignols encore ? ragea Marie.

- Deux jours sans attaque, c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! railla son double.

Sans perdre une seconde, les sœurs se tinrent par la main et d'un simple clignement de yeux envoyèrent valser dans les airs la moitié des attaquants. Tandis que Marie continuait à maintenir les ennemis à distance avec la force de son esprit, Soledad lâcha sa sœur et donna un coup de pied latéral à l'individu le plus proche. Sous la puissance du coup, l'homme se retrouva à terre et fit tomber son épée que l'élève s'empressa de saisir. Elle lui transperça le flanc avant qu'il n'ait pu esquiver le moindre geste pour tenter de se relever.

- Et d'un ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et de deux ! poursuivit-elle en décapitant à moitié l'homme qui avait tenté de la surprendre à revers.

À l'instar de la première victime, celui-ci s'enflamma dans un hurlement et disparu.

- Ça va, tu t'amuses bien ? demanda Marie d'une voix crispée par la concentration.

- Pas toi ?

- C'est plus dur de maintenir le sort quand on ne fusionne pas notre énergie, expliqua Marie.

Soledad pensa intérieurement que le manque d'entrainement de Marie risquerait un jour d'être problématique et décida de le lui faire remarquer.

- _Voila ce que ça donne de vouloir passer plus de temps dans les réunions du Conseil que sur le terrain !_

- _Aliania, tu crois que c'est bien le moment pour parler de ça ?_

- _NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA_ ! hurla-t-elle en massacrant un autre guerrier.

- _Aliania, Aliania, Aliana_, chantonna Marie volontairement pour faire sortir sa sœur de ses gonds.

La jeune fille savait exactement quoi faire pour motiver sa sœur lors d'une attaque. Lorsqu'elle était en colère, Soledad pouvait vaincre toutes les créatures qui s'en prenaient à elles et leur entourage. Le côté guerrier presque animal de sa cadette l'inquiétait parfois mais elle se disait également que sans son ardeur au combat, elles auraient trépassé depuis des millénaires. Marie ne pouvait pas reprocher à sa sœur d'être aussi virulente dans ses gestes car elle était tout à fait consciente qu'elles n'avaient pas eu exactement la même enfance. Pour commencer contrairement à Aliania, elle avait eu l'immense chance de ne pas assister à l'attaque qui avait conduit à la mort de leur mère. Aliania ne s'était jamais totalement remise de ce drame et se reprochait de ne pas avoir pu la sauver. En dehors de leur tante Prestya, personne ne l'avait accusé de quoique ce soit mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Par la suite leur père Elrond ainsi que Prestya ont décidé d'envoyer Aliania dans un genre d'internat destiné à accueillir des jeunes dits difficiles et de garder Alana à Fondcombe. Les jumelles avaient très mal vécu cette séparation mais le pire fut pour Aliania qui avait été isolée du reste de sa famille. Cet exil forcé lui avait néanmoins permis de se forger un caractère d'acier et d'acquérir un courage à toutes épreuves. C'est également là-bas qu'elle avait rencontré une des personnes qu'elle portait le plus dans son cœur. Sans _lui_, elle aurait sans doute sombré dans les ténèbres...

Marie fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées par une douleur fulgurante à son épaule droite. Elle s'écroula au sol en criant. Soledad n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre que sa sœur venait de recevoir une boule de feu. Une brûlure apparut également sur son épaule droite. À ce moment précis, Marie sut qu'elles allaient gagner. L'une d'entre elles ayant été blessée, l'autre allait lui rendre justice dans les plus brefs délais. Effectivement, la réaction ne tarda pas : alors que les attaquants lancèrent simultanément une boule de feu sur elles, les flammes furent renvoyées à leurs propriétaires qui disparurent dans des hurlements de douleur. Soledad se précipita vers Marie et l'aida à se relever.

- Tu peux marcher ?

- Oui, j'ai été surprise c'est tout. Désolée, grimaça Marie en regardant la plaie qui était apparue sur le membre de son double.

- T'en fait pas, ça semble assez superficiel. Viens au château, je vais la nettoyer. Pffff, dix contre deux, quel courage ! fulmina Soledad.

- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que personne n'est censé savoir que nous sommes là. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils nous aient attaqués par hasard.

- Autre fait : le bouclier magique entourant Poudlard n'a pas semblé les gêner. Faut absolument qu'on consolide cette protection.

- Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Marie qui, prise d'un vertige, s'appuya le bras de sa sœur.

- Ne trainons pas.

Les deux élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grande Porte sans se douter de ce qui les attendait derrière...

* * *

**Des remarques ? suggestions ?**

Laissez moi une petite trace écrite de votre passage ;) ^^

**Merci !**


	5. Quand tombent les masques

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Voici la suite qui devrait vous apporter un certain nombre de réponses...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - Quand tombent les masques **

Les jumelles franchirent la Grande Porte en silence. La nuit était tombée au dehors et les torches donnaient une atmosphère lugubre au Grand Hall. Il n'y avait pas un bruit aux alentours ce qui accentua le sentiment de malaise des deux élèves. Marie se détacha de sa sœur et s'avança lentement vers l'escalier de droite.

- C'est trop calme, murmura-t-elle en se retournant vers Soledad.

Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer. Un homme la saisit par derrière en l'enserrant, lui bloquant ainsi les deux bras. La jeune fille garda son sang froid et commença à se débattre avec ardeur. Son agresseur devait mesurer dans les deux mètres et peser dans les cent kilos. Autant dire que même en mettant tout son cœur pour se dégager, Soledad ne faisait pas le poids. Marie lui cria de s'accrocher avant les envoyer tous les deux valser contre le mur de pierre. L'homme la relâcha et tout deux s'écrasèrent sur le sol froid. Soledad roula sur elle-même, se releva rapidement et se posta en position de combat.

- On n'a pas encore été présenté ! T'es qui ? le questionna-t-elle en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

- Celui qui va causer ta perte !

- C'est bien de rêver ! raillèrent les jumelles.

- Je constate que mes serviteurs n'ont pas réussi à vous fatiguer... faut vraiment tout faire soi-même pour obtenir satisfaction.

- Tu parles des dix petits gars qui nous ont attaqués dans le parc ? Ça ne nous a même pas servit d'échauffement, provoqua Soledad.

- Vous avez pourtant l'air d'avoir eu chaud, rétorqua-t-il en montrant du doigt leurs épaules brûlées.

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on a affaire à des lâches dans ton genre. Frapper par derrière, c'est pathétique, répondit Marie.

À ces mots, l'homme grogna et jeta une énorme boule de feu dans sa direction. Soledad plaqua sa sœur sur le côté et heurta une armure qui lui tomba sur la tête dans un grand fracas. Alertés par le bruit, les Professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall arrivèrent en courant avec leurs baguettes levées. Ils s'arrêtèrent stupéfaits par la scène qui s'offrait à eux. Deux corps gisaient sur le sol, ensevelis sous une armure tandis qu'un homme baraqué les menaçait d'une grosse boule de feu. Le Directeur se ressaisit et tenta de ligoter l'agresseur mais celui-ci esquiva le sort et lança son arme sur le vieil homme.

- NON ! hurla Soledad que venait de se relever.

D'un geste de la main, elle détourna le projectile de sa trajectoire qui s'abattit de justesse sur le mur à moins de cinquante centimètres du Professeur Dumbledore. Elle leur hurla de partir et s'élança contre la masse mouvante de muscles. Marie saisit la lance de l'armure et la pointa vers l'étranger.

- Aliania, écarte-toi !

Elle tenta d'obéir à sa jumelle mais l'homme la retient une nouvelle fois contre lui. Les professeurs n'osèrent pas intervenir de peur de blesser davantage leur élève. L'agresseur serrait tellement son étau que Soledad commença à manquer d'air. Marie ressentit des vertiges et tituba en se rattrapant au mur.

- _Bon, tant pis_, pensa Soledad.

Sous les yeux ahuris du corps enseignant, elle se transforma en une demoiselle d'environ seize ans. Sa métamorphose déstabilisa son agresseur qui relâcha un peu son étreinte. Cela semblait convenir à la jeune fille qui se dégagea brutalement en rejetant sa tête avec force contre le torse de son ennemi. Inspirant un gr and coup, elle saisit au vol la lance que Marie, elle-aussi métamorphosée, venait de lui lancer et embrocha l'individu qui explosa dans une multitude d'étincelles.

- Il l'aura pas volé, décréta Soledad satisfaite. Quel crâneur !

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce... comment... par Merlin, qui êtes-vous ? balbutia le Professeur McGonagall.

Les deux adolescentes se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Question discrétion, c'était loupé. Un silence génant s'installa, les jumelles toisaient les professeurs tandis que ces derniers les contemplaient bizarrement.

- Venez dans mon bureau immédiatement, ordonna le Directeur. Minerva, vous nous rejoindrez là-bas après avoir été chercher Pompom. Quant à vous Severus, je vous priais de bien vouloir réparer le Hall et de vous assurer que personne ne traîne dans les couloirs.

Pour une fois, les jumelles le suivirent sans rechigner, conscientes qu'elles ne pourraient pas rester à Poudlard sans avoir répondu à un minimum de questions légitimes auprès de la Direction. Marie recommença à tituber légèrement ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil vigilent de sa sœur.

- _Ça va aller ?_

- _Oui, et puis après tout, c'est toi qui t'ai pris un mur et une armure de plein fouet ce soir. Donc je te retourne la question._

- _Il n'a pas de quoi en faire un drame._

- _D'après ce que je vois et ressens, tu as au moins une côte cassée et l'arcade sourcilière ouverte. Certes, ce n'est pas grand-chose pour nous, mais ça va être difficile de justifier ces dégâts à _eux_. D'autant plus la partie où il va falloir expliquer l'explosion du démon ou encore mieux, qui nous sommes réellement..._

Arrivés dans le bureau directorial, le professeur les invita à s'assoir et les fixa au dessus de ses lunettes en croisant ses longs doigts effilés.

- Êtes-vous conscientes qu'il m'est impossible de vous laisser quitter ce bureau sans avoir eu un minimum de réponses à mes questions ?

- _Tu vois, je te l'avais dit..._ nargua Marie.

- _Ce n'était pas difficile à prévoir, p as besoin de vision pour ça_, rétorqua Soledad.

- Oui, répondirent-elles simplement.

- Pour commencer, qui êtes-vous réellement ?

- Marie et Soledad Lopès.

- Admettons que cela soient vos véritables noms, ne me faites pas croire que vous êtes des élèves de premières années.

- Effectivement, nous sommes un peu plus âgées que les premières années.

- Donnez-moi un chiffre précis.

- _3500 ans et des poussières_, eut envie de répliquer Soledad mais elle se contenta de leur donner seize ans.

- Pourquoi vous mettre avec les premières années alors que vous devriez, d'après votre âge, être aptes à passer vos BUSES ?

- On aime tellement l'école qu'on a préféré se taper cinq années supplémentaires de cours, ironisa Soledad.

Dumbledore ne semblait pas enclin à la plaisanterie et attendait de vraies explications. Ses yeux ne pétillaient pas plein de malice comme à sa habitude et avait posé sa baguette sur son bureau, à portée de main.

- Plus sérieusement, nous n'avons jamais étudié dans une école telle que Poudlard. Il aurait été risqué d'entrer directement en cinquième année.

- Vos capacités magiques ne semblent pas être un problème. Montrez-moi vos baguettes je vous prie.

Elles s'exécutèrent et attendirent le verdict...

- Mais il ne s'agit que de deux morceaux de bois ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Vous n'avez pas recours à l'art des baguettes pour user de votre magie ?

Sauf erreur de leur part, les jumelles crurent déceler une pointe d'étonnement et même d'admiration dans le regard du vieux sorcier.

- On ne savait même pas que la magie des baguettes existait avant de venir ici.

- D'où venez-vous ?

- D'ici et d'ailleurs, éluda Marie.

Sur cette réponse plus qu'évasive, le Professeur McGonagall entra suivit de près par Madame Pomfresh.

- Encore vous ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé cette fois ? Mais enfin Albus, pourquoi ne pas les avoir amenées directement à l'infirmerie ? s'indigna la médicomage. Par laquelle je commence ?

- Alors, pour Marie, ça sera juste la brûlure sur l'épaule et...

- ... pour Soledad, ça sera tout le reste, soit la blessure à la tête et la côte cassée, acheva Marie dans un sourire amusé.

- La côte cassée ! Et personne ne vous a apporté les premiers soins ? Quel honte de vous avoir lais... mais... vous avez vieilli !

- Et ce n'est que maintenant que vous le voyez ? ricana Soledad.

- Et à choisir, on préfère dire qu'on a grandi plutôt que vieilli, ajouta Marie.

En voyant le processus de guérison atypique des jumelles, les professeurs furent aussi stupéfaits que Madame Pomfresh lors qu'elle y avait assisté la première fois à l'infirmerie. Après avoir remercié l'infirmière, le Professeur Dumbledore la congédia et invita sa collègue à s'assoir dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de conjurer.

- Comment se fait-il que vous ayez les mêmes blessures et qui vous les a affligées ? Qui êtes-vous ? Quel âge avez-vous et d'où venez-vous ? sortit la Directrice Adjointe d'une seule traite.

- On est censée répondre dans quel ordre ? raillèrent les jumelles mi-amusées, mi-agacées par ce flot de questions.

Devant le silence glacial de Minerva McGonagall, Dumbledore reprit la parole pour lui apprendre ce qu'il avait découvert avant son arrivée. Ces nouvelles la laissèrent sans voix.

- Pour vous répondre, nous avons les mêmes blessures parce que tout ce qui arrive à l'une arrive à l'autre. C'est ça la magie des jumeaux, ironisa Marie.

- Le gars que vous avez vu exploser, c'était probablement un démon ou un mauvais sorcier. De toute façon peu importe, il ne reviendra pas nous provoquer de là où il est maintenant, compléta Soledad sur le ton de la conversation.

- Vous semblez bien sûres de vous... qu'est-ce qu'il vous voulait ? Comment est-il entré dans Poudlard ? Vous avez l'air tellement... _calme _suite à cette terrible attaque, comme si vous étiez habituées à être confrontées à ce genre de situation !

- Professeur McGonagall, rendez-vous à l'évidence : notre magie est différente de la votre et par conséquent notre mode de vie aussi.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'effectivement, une petite attaque de ce genre ne nous fait ni chaud ni froid...

- ... même si ça peut sembler aberrant pour vous...

- ... nous sommes tout à fait aptes à nous défendre contre les forces du mal.

- Question d'habitude, acheva Soledad.

- Mais vous n'avez que seize ans ! Que font vos parents pour vous protéger ! s'exclama le Professeur McGonagall.

À ces mots, les sœurs Lopès se figèrent en fixant les enseignants d'un air mauvais.

- On est assez grandes pour se protéger toutes seules, pas besoin de responsables légaux, bougonna Soledad.

- Vous êtes mineures...

- Dans votre monde, peut-être, mais dans le notre... coupa Marie qui laissa sa phrase en suspend.

- « Dans le votre » ? releva le Professeur Dumbledore qui tentait d'assembler dans sa tête l'ensemble des éléments recueillis depuis le début de la conversation. De quel monde venez-vous ?

- Il y a peu de chance que vous connaissiez Monsieur, répondit Marie.

- Par « monde », vous voulez dire « pays » ? questionna la Directrice Adjointe complètement perdue.

- Je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça comme ça. Nous ne venons pas de France, d'Espagne ou des États-Unis ...

- ... ni d'aucun des cinq continents de votre monde. Je pense pouvoir dire que nous venons d'un monde qui n'appartient pas concrètement à la Terre.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas des extra-terrestres ! s'empressa d'ajouter Marie tentant l'alléger l'atmosphère qui devenait pesant.

- Je ne comprends pas... murmura Minerva McGonagall.

- Insinuez-vous que vous avez fait un voyage dans le temps ? demanda Dumbledore en se remémorant l'histoire du « décalage temporel » rapportée par les tableaux.

- Pas vraiment. Disons que nous venons d'un univers parallèle, faute de meilleur terme.

- Mais cela n'existe que dans les légendes ! Ou bien dans les sciences-récits des moldus !

- Euh, « sciences-fictions » vous voulez dire ? sourit Marie amusée.

- Toutes les légendes possèdent une part de vérité, dit Soledad sur un ton docte.

Ces paroles plongèrent les professeurs dans un silence propice à la réflexion.

- Aliania... murmura Dumbledore qui semblait réfléchir à mi voix.

En entendant un soupir exaspéré provenant de la jeune fille assisse en face de lui (en l'occurrence Soledad), il saisit qu'il s'agissait d'elle-même.

- C'est votre deuxième prénom peut-être ? la questionna-t-il innocemment.

- _Si seulement ça pouvait être que le deuxième_, pensa Soledad qui avait pris un air buté face à la question pourtant simple du Directeur.

- Son prénom de naissance, répondit Marie en voyant que sa sœur n'allait pas répondre. Mais ne l'appelez jamais comme ça, elle le déteste...

- Évidemment, c'est facile pour toi, ils t'ont appelé Alana ! Cela sonne mieux qu'Aliania, s'exclama Soledad, visiblement blasée par cette discussion.

- Bref, à Poudlard, on préfère se faire appeler Marie et Soledad Lopès.

- Vos véritables prénoms, qui sont fort jolis tous les deux au passage, me font penser aux légendes elfiques, confia Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil discret.

- _Raison de plus pour ne pas s'appeler comme ça,_ bougonna Soledad.

- _Oh je t'en prie arrête ! Ce n'est pas une honte d'être une elfe, d'autant plus qu'on a le privilège d'appartenir à la famille royale..._

- Tu appelles ça un privilège ? hurla-t-elle énervée.

Tellement énervée qu'elle se leva sous le regard surpris des professeurs et se précipita vers la porte.

- Tu vas où ? demanda Marie relativement calme.

- Chercher mon Roméo ! lâcha la jeune fille en claquant la porte.

- Que vient-il de se passer là ? Je n'ai encore rien compris, murmura le Professeur McGonagall les yeux légèrement exorbités. Mais quel boursoufflet l'a piqué ?

- Je pense que c'est le mot « elfique » qui l'a un peu énervé, fit Marie en se mettant à l'aise sur sa chaise.

- Pourquoi ce mot l'a-t-il fait autant réagir ?

- Parce que nous descendons de ce peuple, avoua Marie d'une petite voix, et que la famille, ce n'est pas toujours le bonheur que l'on croit, soupira-telle tristement.

- Qu'entendait-elle par aller chercher son Roméo ?

La jeune fille rigola franchement et déclara :

- Elle est allée voir à qui elle va devoir donner la réplique pour notre prochaine épreuve. Je vous explique, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que les membres de la Direction ne suivaient pas. Nous sommes des personnes un peu particulières... nous sommes des elfes (elle souleva une de ses mèches de cheveux pour dévoiler son oreille pointue) mais aussi des sorcières même si nous n'usons pas de la même magie que vous. Nous avons pour devoir de protéger notre peuple et tout innocent qui se trouverait menacé par les forces obscures. Nous sommes tout le temps en mission cette cause. Ça va vous suivez jusque là ?

- Un peu près, poursuivez je vous prie, répondit Dumbledore très attentif aux paroles de son élève.

- Avec Soledad, nous utilisons la magie sous plein de formes différentes. On s'adapte en général à celle présente à l'endroit où se passe notre mission. Enfin... quand on n'a pas affaire à des moldus, comme vous les appelez. L'une des formes de magie dont nous nous servons en quasi permanence est une magie que vous n'avez pas l'air de connaître ici, c'est celle du chant et de la danse.

- Je vous demande pardon Mademoiselle Lopès ?

- J'imagine que ça doit paraitre insensé à vos yeux, mais lorsque nous chantons et dansons, notre magie devient plus puissante. D'où l'histoire d'aller chercher son Roméo, précisa Marie. Des épreuves sont organisées à intervalles réguliers afin de tester nos capacités. Pour faire court, plus on réussit à relever des défis imposés, plus on marque des points ce qui nous ouvre différentes portes. Mais je n'entrerai pas dans les détails.

Un nouveau silence se produisit et Marie en profita :

- Si vous n'avez plus de question, je peux y aller ? fit-elle en faisant mine de se lever.

- Non, pas encore Mademoiselle Lopès. Si vous êtes une sorte de... quel serait le mot le plus juste ?

- Défenseuse de l'humanité ? Guerrière des forces du Bien ? commença à énumérer Marie d'un ton amusée.

- Oui, si vous êtes une personne destinée à mener des missions pour protéger autrui, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Vous allez rire ! Je n'en sais rien ! lâcha la jeune fille qui s'était recalée bien au fond de sa chaise. Non mais sérieusement ! renchérit-elle devant l'air septique des deux professeurs. On allait tranquillement fêter notre victoire contre... en fait, peut importe contre qui. Je disais donc qu'on allait amuser quand nous nous sommes retrouvées comme par magie devant le portail de Poudlard. Au passage, vos murs de protection ne sont pas très efficaces. Avec Soledad, nous n'avons eu aucune difficulté à entrer ici.

- Comme vous prétendez être des sorcières dont la magie est différente de la notre, je suppose que le problème vient de là, déclara le Directeur pensif.

- En tout cas, les gars qui nous ont attaqué tout à l'heure...

- Les gars ? N'y en avait-il pas qu'un seul ? questionna Minerva McGonagall.

- Dix de ses larbins nous sont tombés dessus dans le parc juste avant celui que vous avez vu. Bref, je disais que si ces démons sont apparus sans difficulté, d'autres risquent de venir. Avec Soledad, je vais consolider les barrières protégeant le château.

- Comment comptez-vous faire cela ?

- En poussant la chansonnette, répondit Marie d'un air énigmatique.

Tout d'un coup, Marie poussa un glapissement et posa sa main sur sa joue qui commençait à rougir, comme si elle avait reçu un coup.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? s'inquièta sa Directrice de Maison.

- Il me m'arrive rien à moi, gémit l'élève. Faut que je voie ma sœur. Désolée, ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Professeur McGonagall ?

- Oui ?

- Ne renvoyez pas Harry Potter pour ce qu'il a fait ce matin. Il a désobéi à un professeur pour venir en aide à Neville. C'était un noble geste.

- Honnêtement, son renvoi n'a jamais été dans mes intentions, avoua-t-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Marie fut heureuse de cette nouvelle et quitta la pièce en se ruant dans les escaliers. Après avoir vérifié rapidement que personne ne l'épiait, elle ouvrit le portail qui la mènera vers son monde.

Marie arriva dans une clairière entourée d'arbres dont les feuilles dorées s'agitaient légèrement sous le vent. L'espace était occupé par une vingtaine de personnes qui étaient visiblement occupée à s'échauffer en faisant des séries d'étirement. Certains d'entre eux dévisagèrent la nouvelle arrivante avant de s'exclamer :

- Tiens, voila la nurse.

- Tu ferais bien d'aller surveiller ta Juliette, provoqua un homme qui semblait avoir une vingtaine d'année.

En disant cela, l'homme en question eut un grand sourire et lui ouvrit grand les bras :

- Cela va faire au moins cinquante lunes que nous ne nous sommes pas vus Alana ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Anàrion, fit la jeune elfe qui se jeta dans ses bras. Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ?

- Je ne peux qu'aller bien maintenant que tu es là, lui répondit-il d'un air charmeur.

- Mais que vois-je là ? les interrompit une voix qui se voulait sévère mais dont l'amusement perçait. Serais-tu en train de draguer ma sœur ?

- Loin de moi ce genre de pensées mesquines gente dame. Je lui manifestais simplement oh combien sa magnifique présence m'avait manqué, sourit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

- J'ose l'espérer pour vous Monsieur, sinon je me serais vu dans l'obligation de rapporter votre comportement à son promis, le Seigneur Lëndiwell, plaisanta Aliania en lui rendant son sourire avant qu'il ne s'éloigne des jumelles. Tu en as mis du temps ! fit-elle à l'intention de sa jumelle.

- Je ne suis partie d'un quart d'heure après toi. J'imagine que le temps que j'arrive, il s'est écoulé plusieurs heures ici.

- Quelques unes en effet. On va répéter ?

- Alors, qui est ton Roméo ?

- C'est une nouvelle recrue apparement. Il viendrait d'Angleterre d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire.

- Tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré ? s'étonna Alana qui faisant quelques mouvements pour préparer ses muscles à danser.

- Non. Je suis passée à Fondcombe, histoire de prendre des nouvelles, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son regard interrogateur.

- Qu'elles sont-elles ?

- Les Rôdeurs nous ont rapporté des éléments guère rassurants. Il y aurait du mouvement dans les terres du Mordor. Des rumeurs courent à propos de l'Unique qui aurait été retrouvé...

Ces nouvelles laissèrent perplexe la jeune fille. Elle se sentait légèrement inquiète. Si les rumeurs disaient vrai, alors cela ne présageait rien de bon pour les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien du chaos qui avait régné durant la Grande Guerre contre Sauron le Maléfique. Beaucoup de gens étaient morts dans d'atroces circonstances et les royaumes des différents peuples avaient presque été tous détruits.

- Moi aussi ces nouvelles m'inquiètent ma chérie. Peu importe ce qu'il se passera, nous l'affronterons ensemble, la rassura Aliania en lui prenant les mains. Gandalf et Grand-Pas ont quitté Fondcombe il y a deux jours pour tenter d'en apprendre plus.

- D'accord... Pendant que j'y pense, il faudra renforcer les barrières magiques de Poudlard. Dumbledore ne s'y est pas opposé.

- Parce qu'il sait pour nous ? Que lui as-tu dit exactement ?

- Que nous sommes des sorcières elfes protectrices qui se battent pour les forces du Bien et que avons été envoyées là-bas sans en savoir la raison.

- La vérité moins les détails superflus en somme ?

- Exactement.

- Laquelle d'entre vous est Aliania ? les interrompit un jeune homme dont les longs cheveux noirs ondulaient sous une légère brise de vent.

- Ça dépend, c'est pour quoi ? répliquèrent en chœur les jumelles, l'une énervée d'être nommée ainsi tandis que l'autre n'appréciait guère qu'un inconnu les dérange en pleine conversation.

- Je suis Matthew Lewis, l'interprète de Roméo Montaigu. Alors, qui aura l'immense honneur de m'embrasser ? demanda-t-il en affichant un air de vainqueur.

- _Non mais je rêve ! Pour qui il se prend ce connard ?_ dit Aliania en se retenant de le frapper.

- _Pas pour du crottin de cheval, c'est évident. Vas-tu le laisser parler de toi de la sorte ? _s'étonna Alana.

- Ola ola ola, on recommence : salut, je suis Soledad et voici ma sœur Alana. Nous aussi on est ravi de faire ta connaissance, railla Soledad un brin agacée. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, tu vas abandonner ton petit air supérieur de sale macho et faire profil bas. Est-ce clair ?

- Pour incarner une jeune fille vierge et effarouchée, je te trouve bien agressive et désobligeante. On m'avait pourtant dit que j'aurais à travailler avec une agréable nana canon...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Soledad avait perdu patience et venait de lui saisir brusquement le bras en le lui tordant, l'obligeant ainsi à s'agenouiller dans l'herbe humide. Il se tût, le visage crispé par la douleur.

- Tiens-tu vraiment à achever ta phrase ?

- N... Non, grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

- Mais encore ? ajouta Alana voyant que sa sœur n'allait pas le lâcher comme ça.

- Je... je m'ex...

- Allons, ce n'est pas si compliqué à dire ! se moqua Soledad. À ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il est le mieux ? T'excuser et ainsi repartir sur de bonnes bases ou bien répéter le bras dans le plâtre pendant deux semaines ?

- Je m'excuse ! s'exclama Matthew, vert de rage d'être ainsi rabaissé par une femme.

- Ah bah voilà, c'est mieux ! déclara Alana. Maintenant, allons répéter. On n'a pas que ça à faire.

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, votre attention s'il vous plait ! interpella Soledad. Tout le monde m'entend ? Bien ! Nous allons pouvoir faire la scène d'ouverture. Je sais qu'il manque du monde mais comme d'habitude, nous ne réussirons jamais à répéter tous ensemble en dehors du jour J. Les Montaigu, placez-vous du côté de Matthew ! Les Capulet venez vers moi.

L'entraînement dura toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée. Les jumelles auraient bien poursuivi mais leurs camarades étaient trop éreintés. L'acte I était presque prêt ce qui n'était pas si mal pour douze heures de travail intensif. Alana appréhendait un peu la suite du spectacle car les deux amants semblaient plus être dans la phase « haine » qu' « amour ». Soledad avait beau être une excellente actrice, elle avait du mal à rester maître de ses émotions. Enfin, d'une émotion en particulier : la colère.

Tous avait déjà entendu parler des éclats légendaires de la princesse guerrière et peu osait la défier ouvertement. Ceux qui la connaissaient le mieux savaient que la plupart du temps, elle cachait divers sentiments derrière ses cris de rage. Cependant, son entourage tâchait de s'en accommoder tant bien que mal. En réalité, beaucoup se demandait comment une personne qui a connu tant d'épreuves douloureuses dans son existence pouvait encore tenir debout et de ce fait tolérait son caractère fougueux. Les comportements des jumelles étaient parfois très éloignés de ce que les us et coutumes elfiques attendaient des dames de leur rang. En réalité, cela faisait des siècles qu'elles avaient décidé de tenir tête aux traditions et prouvaient jour après jour que la femme est loin d'être l'inférieur de l'homme. Chez les elfes, la femme a toujours eu une place privilégiée par rapport aux humaines ou aux naines. Malgré cette ouverture d'esprit, les elfes masculins ont toujours perçu leurs filles et sœurs comme des êtres fragiles à protéger. Les dames devaient servir les hommes même si cela était moins perçu comme de l'esclavage ou de la soumission chez le peuple elfique. Préparer à manger, raccommoder les chemises, assurer la descendance de la famille... autant d'activité que rejetait Aliania et Alana. Cette dernière acceptait jusqu'à un certain point de se plier aux exigences de ses ascendants. Elle justifiait cette docilité auprès d'Aliania en lui disant agir par intérêt : mieux valait avoir de bons rapports avec les rois et seigneurs de monde afin d'avoir accès plus aisément à certaines informations ou certains privilèges.

Leur père, le Seigneur Elrond, chef et protecteur de Fondcombe, était un être profondément respecté et admiré pour sa sagesse et le don qu'il avait pour guérir les blessures. Il veillait avec bienveillance sur son peuple et chérissait sa famille plus que tout. Une nuit de pleine lune durant une mission de reconnaissance, le Seigneur Elrond avait fait la connaissance d'une femme de sang mêlé, mi-humaine, mi-elfe. Il l'avait secouru alors que celle-ci était blessée suite à une attaque dont elle n'a jamais voulu narrer le déroulement. Il l'avait accueilli dans son Royaume le temps qu'elle se rétablisse. Il se trouvait que cette femme avait deux sœurs, Prestya et Leïa, issus d'une union de cousins éloignés en Lothorien. Durant la période de convalescence, ils avaient appris à se connaitre et à s'apprécier. Ils s'unirent très rapidement, seulement quelques semaines après leur rencontre. Le peuple avait été ravi d'apprendre la venue prochaine d'une descendance. Quel fut leur bonheur en voyant que leur princesse avait accouché non pas d'un enfant, mais de quatre petites filles ! L'ainée fut nommée Aliana, puis vint Alana, Aliania et enfin Alania. Leur mère avait dut batailler pour faire accepter à son cher et tendre ses prénoms pour le moins semblables. Elrond avait finalement cédé à sa requête, se refusant de gâcher le bonheur de sa femme. Ce que le Seigneur de Fondcombe ignorait et apprit à ses dépends, c'est que sa femme était en réalité une magicienne qui avait un devoir de protection envers les peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Après des années de silence, sa véritable identité fut révélée lorsque des démons, vils créatures de l'enfer qui se ressemblaient à aucun orque connu, la retrouvèrent et l'attaquèrent sans répits durant dix ans.

Une nuit d'orage, des messagers qui se rendaient à Fondcombe entendirent les cris suppliants d'une enfant. Ils se précipitèrent à la source et découvrirent avec horreur une petite fille en pleurs tenant le corps ensanglanté de leur Reine. Ils ne purent rien faire, l'âme de cette mère ayant quitté depuis de longues heures son enveloppe charnelle pour rejoindre ses ancêtres...

Le cœur remplit d'un chagrin sans nom, la famille royale avait enterré dans la plus stricte intimité. Seuls Gandalf, un magicien ami de la famille, et quelques proches purent assister à la mise en terre. Les années s'écoulèrent lentement et difficilement. Heureusement que Prestya et Leïa épaulaient Elrond dans l'éducation des quadruplées car celui-ci ignorait quasiment tout de la magie qui émanait d'elles. La vie n'avait pas été un long fleuve tranquille. Tant de choses se sont produites...

Un beau jour, le Seigneur Elrond avait fait une nouvelle rencontre. Il eut trois enfants de sa seconde union avec la Dame Celeborn : Elladan et Elrohir, deux jumeaux vaillants et généreux et Arwen, une fille douce et pacifique. À croire que le destin s'acharnait sur la famille royale : l'épouse avait fini par trépasser d'une maladie incurable ce qui avait plongé la famille dans une profonde douleur. Depuis ce jour funeste, le Seigneur des Elfes n'avait plus jamais désiré retrouver une compagne.

Les sœurs Lopès décidèrent d'un simple regard de chevaucher en direction des Terres du Mordor pour tenter de trouver des éléments pouvant concrétiser les rumeurs. Elles se trouvaient à plusieurs jours de chevauchée du Territoire Maudit mais savait qu'avec le décalage temporel, elles devraient être de retour à Poudlard pour l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

* * *

**S'il vous plait, laissez-moi vos impressions dans une review ;)**

**A bientôt ! **


	6. Discordances

**Allez, voici le dernier chapitre écrit. Faut que je réfléchisse un peu pour la suite ^^**

**Des encouragements ne seraient pas de refus ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Discordances**

- Wow, je suis éreintée, geignit Marie en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondors.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, rétorqua ironiquement sa sœur qui elle-aussi semblait avoir des heures de sommeil à rattraper.

Les jumelles avaient chevauché avec célérité durant deux jours et deux nuits afin d'arriver aux frontières du Royaume du Gondor, lui-même se trouvant face au Mordor. Alana avait tout de suite ressenti qu'il se tramait quelque chose à l'ombre de la montagne et avait refusé d'aller plus loin. Aliania, bien que curieuse d'avoir une preuve plus concrète qu'un pressentiment, avait respecté les limites de sa jumelle en se promettant néanmoins d'en avoir le cœur net. Elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit de leur découverte afin de revenir à temps à Poudlard.

- Salut les filles ! Bien dormi ? demanda Harry qui s'installa vers elles, suivi de près par son ami roux qui se jeta sur le bacon.

- Salut, répondirent-elles en chœur. Bien dormi et toi ?

- On ne dirait pas que vous ayez bien dormi, réussit à articuler Ron, la bouche pleine de bacon.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda dédaigneusement Soledad, écœurée par la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

- Vous avez des cernes et j'ai entendu Parvati dire à Dean que vous n'aviez pas mis les pieds dans votre dortoir.

- Quelle perspicacité ! railla Marie en le fusillant du regard.

- Tu ne manges que ça ? continua-t-il en s'adressant à l'autre sœur qui n'avait un toast dans son assiette.

- Oh mais occupe toi de tes affaires Ronald Weasley ! Est-ce que je m'occupe à savoir le nombre de calories que tu ingurgites par jour ? Mieux encore : est-ce que je m'immisce dans ta vie privée et cherche à savoir ce que tu as fait la nuit ? NON, alors lâche-moi la grappe ! explosa Soledad de mauvaise humeur.

- _Il est peut-être un peu jeune pour comprendre la dernière allusion,_ suggéra Marie. A_llusion fort peu élégante d'ailleurs..._

- _Une allusion ? Quelle allusion ? Tu as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné chérie !_ s'indigna sa sœur amusée.

Ron resta perplexe devant ce rejet et ne chercha pas à poursuivre la « discussion ». Harry était surpris d'apprendre qu'elles avaient découché mais ne leur posa pas de question, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Lui-même n'avait pas très envie d'entrer dans une longue conversation car plus l'heure avançait, plus son estomac se serrait. En effet, le garçon appréhendait le premier cours du matin, à savoir deux heures de potions en commun avec Serpentard, et n'avait guère très envie que Gryffondor perde encore des points par sa faute ou par celles des jumelles.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les élèves entrèrent en terrain miné. Le Professeur Rogue leur ordonna de s'asseoir en silence, ordre qui n'était pas réellement nécessaire vu le silence de plomb qui régnait depuis qu'il était apparu sur le seuil de la porte. Le cours se déroula sans incident notable si ce n'est que Severus Rogue humilia une fois de plus Neville qui avait fait fondre son chaudron. Harry s'étonna secrètement que les jumelles n'aient même pas sourcillé face à l'attitude injuste de leur professeur. En réalité, les sœurs Lopès étaient très occupées à parler entre elles tout en faisant distraitement la potion demandée. Vu de l'extérieur, on aurait vu deux préadolescentes brunes s'affairant à verser des ingrédients dans le récipient qui, de temps à autre, fronçaient les sourcils ou se souriaient sans raison apparente.

- _À la pause, faudrait aller prévenir les nôtres de ce qu'il se trame sur les Terres du Mordor_, déclara Marie.

- _On ira à l'heure du déjeuner, on aura plus de temps comme ça._

- _Insinuerais-tu que tu veux passer plus de temps à Fondcombe ?_ demanda Marie dans un léger espoir.

- _Non_, trancha net Soledad en grimaçant. _Mais je voudrais savoir si certains éclaireurs sont revenus et ont d'autres nouvelles._

_- Voir Alania serait bien aussi... _

_- À condition qu'elle ne soit pas trop occupée à parler chiffon, _grommela Soledad.

_- Arrête, tu sais très bien qu'elle sait aussi bien parler stratégie que chiffon_, la réprimanda légèrement Marie.

_- Tu parles ! Elrond l'a dorlote au même titre qu'Arwen alors que nous..._

_- Nous avons choisi délibérément notre mode de vie Aliania ! Alania a préféré rester à Fondcombe pour endosser en rôle plus pacifique et médiateur et c'est son droit. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça._

_- Ouais, enfin « on a choisi » est un euphémisme quand même ! Même si on le voulait, on ne pourrait pas avoir une vie calme et rangée. Il y aura toujours un ennemi à repousser, toujours des innocents à sauver._

_- Vu comme ça... _soupira Marie tristement.

_- Ce n'est pas juste mais cela fait des millénaires que j'ai accepté de subir toutes ces merdes jour après jour ! Pour ce que ça paie en plus... _lâcha Soledad dégoûtée.

_- Surveille ton langage s'il te plait_, rétorqua Marie sous le regard acide de sa sœur. _Certes, notre vie est faite de sacrifices, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on doit attendre une contrepartie. Nous sommes nées pour combattre les forces du Mal et si l'une de notre fratrie peut être un temps soit peu épargnée par la cruauté des règles du combat, alors cela me convient. _

_- Et où places-tu Aliana dans tout cela ? Elle fait partie de la catégorie « sacrifice acceptable ? » _fit Soledad d'une voix teintée d'émotion.

_- C'est différent..._

_- C'est notre sœur !_

_- Elle a basculé dans l'ombre il y a longtemps ! Elle a choisi sa propre destinée et celle-ci n'est pas compatible avec la notre._

_- Elle n'a rien choisi du tout ! Elle n'aurait pas été capturée par des démons, elle n'aurait pas mal tournée. C'est dégueulasse de la considérer comme notre ennemie !_

_- De toute façon, un jour viendra où il faudra choisir entre elle ou nous_, répliqua sèchement l'aînée. _Je comprends que cela soit dur à accepter mais les choses sont ainsi. La discussion est close._

Peu habituée à être traitée de la sorte par sa jumelle, Soledad se mura dans le silence les larmes aux yeux. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'Alana n'avait pas tout à fait tord mais elle n'était pas prête à l'admettre. Accepter ce fait revenait à perdre tout espoir de ramener un jour Aliana de leur côté. La fin du cours arriva et le professeur Rogue se contenta de récupérer leur fiole de potion en serrant les dents, n'ayant visiblement aucune critique à émettre sur le travail des deux Gryffondors. Les élèves se dirigèrent vers les serres pour le cours de Madame Chourage, le professeur de botanique.

- Je peux me mettre à côté de toi Neville ?

Sans attendre la réponse, Soledad se plaça entre la porte d'entrée et le garçon qui était plus qu'étonné de la requête de la jeune fille. Marie alla vers Hermione qui semblait ravie d'avoir une binôme volontaire pour être avec elle. En tant qu'exaspérante Miss-je-sais-tout, Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et les professeurs devaient souvent demander à un Gryffondor de faire équipe avec elle. Harry et Ron se tenaient entre les deux duos, étonnés de la séparation volontaire des sœurs Lopès.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Sol ? souffla le Survivant à la jumelle se trouvant le plus près de la porte.

- Merveilleusement bien, railla-t-elle. Attends, comment sais-tu que c'est moi ? Enfin, que je suis Soledad ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- L'instinct sans doute, sourit-il en retenant un petit rire.

Il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer lui-même comment il était parvenu à faire la distinction entre les deux sœurs. Il discutait plus avec Soledad qu'avec Marie mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de douter parfois sur la véritable identité de son interlocutrice, conscient que les deux filles adoraient se jouer de leur entourage. Malgré cela, Harry se sentait plus à l'aise avec Soledad. Après tout, c'était elle qui n'avait pas hésité à défier ouvertement la Terreur des cachots pour le défendre. Le cours passa rapidement dans un silence relatif étant donné que les plantes que les premières années devaient rempoter avaient la particularité amusante de chantonner. Dès que le Professeur Chourave leur donna congé, les élèves se ruèrent en direction de la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

- On y va ? demanda Marie à sa sœur qui ne semblait toujours pas disposée à lui parler.

- Vas-y toute seule ! lâcha Soledad en emboîtant le pas de Harry.

Marie fut blessée par le ton cinglant de sa cadette mais n'en lassa rien paraître. Elle se dirigea vers le parc pour franchir discrètement le portail, le cœur lourd.

De son côté, Soledad était à table entouré d'Harry, des jumeaux Weasley et de leur jeune frère. L'ambiance était plutôt joviale grâce aux vannes de Fred et Georges jusqu'à ce que Ron demanda :

- Au fait, où est ta sœur ? Vous êtes inséparables d'habitude.

À cette remarque, le visage de Soledad se ferma et elle quitta la table dans un sec mouvement de cape.

- Bravo Ron ! le félicita Harry en soupirant, blasé du manque de tact manifeste de son meilleur ami.

- Bah quoi ? Je n'ai posé qu'une simple question ! se défendit-il la bouche pleine.

La jeune fille en colère avait couru jusqu'en haut de la tour d'Astronomie d'où la vue du parc était magnifique. Mais elle ne profita pas du paysage. Soledad sortit une cigarette, l'alluma et tenta de reprendre son calme. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se dispute une fois de plus avec Alana à propos de leur grande sœur ? À chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait le nom de l'elfe maléfique, l'ambiance devenait tendue et le ton montait. Beaucoup pensait que les trois sœurs devraient s'unir un jour pour anéantir leur aînée pour le bien de tous. Alana et Alania n'avaient pas hâte de se confronter à leur grande sœur mais sentaient que ce moment serait inéluctable. Pour Aliania, les choses étaient beaucoup moins claires : elle tenait énormément à sa plus grande sœur et avait même tendance à l'idéaliser sur certains points. Certes, tous disait qu'elles avaient des devoirs incompatibles, mais personne ne semblait penser que tuer l'une des quadruplées revenait à assassiner les trois autres. Pour Soledad, c'était une évidence : elle ne pourrait jamais survivre si l'une d'entre elles venait à disparaitre. De rage, elle se mit à taper dans le mur de pierre en poussant un hurlement de frustration.

- Mais quelle vie de merde ! lâcha-t-elle.

Taper contre la surface froide ne l'aidait pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'un autre défouloir. Son regard tomba sur une table en bois et son tabouret. Elle saisit le siège et l'abattit de toutes ses forces contre le sol :

- J'EN AI MARRE ! s'époumona-t-elle. MARRE ! MARRE ! MARRE !

Elle continua à fracasser tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main sans réaliser que des débris de bois avaient entaillé ses mains et ses avant-bras. La jeune fille allait continuer quand une voix retentit :

- Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Soledad se retourna pour se retrouver face à une jeune femme séduisante vêtue d'une longue robe noire. Ses longs cheveux ondulés qui se balançaient sous la légère brise d'air encadraient un magnifique visage assombrit par un maquillage gothique. L'inconnue la pris dans ses bras sans attendre de réponse. Soledad se laissa faire, visiblement soulagée par ce réconfort imprévu.

- Alors, tu vas me dire qu'est-ce qu'il t'a mise dans cet état ma chérie ?

- Oh tu sais, toujours la même histoire : toi, elles, missions incompatibles, c'est toujours le même refrain agaçant. Tu as saisi ou il faut que je développe ?

- Non ça va, j'ai saisi l'idée... murmura la jeune fille. Euh chérie ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu as repris ton apparence d'enfant ?

- On est en mission ici, à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. On a du intégrer une classe de première année.

- Wow, tu es être trop contente ! ironisa sa grande sœur, consciente de son aversion pour l'école. Quand tu dis « on », tu parles d'Alana ?

- Comme si Alania allait quitter Fondcombe pour venir en Angleterre... évidemment que je te parle d'Alana. Elle est justement allée faire un tour là-bas, fit-elle en répondant à la question silencieuse de sa sœur. Bref, quoi de neuf ?

- Je suis passée vers Minas Morgul et j'ai moyennement apprécié de constater qu'il y avait à nouveau du mouvement dans la forteresse...

- Super, soupira Soledad. Cela ne fait que confirmer certaines rumeurs...

- Tu veux parler de l'Unique qui aurait été retrouvé ? demanda Aliana sérieusement.

- Gagné ! Ça recommence...je n'en reviens pas qu'on va devoir à nouveau affronter Sauron.

- Tu vas un peu vite en besogne ! Seul son esprit à survécu, sans corps et sans anneau, il ne peut pas grand-chose.

- Pour le moment...

- Pour le moment, je reste la plus grande menace de la Terre du Milieu, ironisa Aliana dans l'optique de faire sourire sa sœur, ce qui fonctionna.

- N'importe quoi ! lui sourit-elle en lui mettant une claque amicale sur l'épaule.

- Faut que j'y retourne... ça va aller ? s'inquiéta sa grande sœur.

- Oui, bien sûr comme toujours ! la rassura Soledad. Ne fait pas trop de bêtise !

- Moi ? Jamais ! s'indigna pour la forme la jeune fille avant de disparaitre.

- En retard, lui fit sévèrement remarquer le Professeur McGonagall. Où est votre sœur ?

- De toute évidence pas ici, rétorqua Soledad en haussant le sourcil après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil circulaire dans la salle de classe.

La retardataire alla s'assoir près d'Harry sans plus de cérémonie, ignorant délibérément le regard courroucé de l'enseignante. Celui-ci l'a regardait avec une certaine inquiétude. La jeune fille n'avait quasiment pas mangé à midi et semblait plus pâle que d'habitude. Son ami remarqua également des traces foncées suspectes sur ses poignets. Il n'osa pas la questionner mais se promit de garder un œil sur elle, juste au cas où.

Soledad se demandait pourquoi sa sœur n'était pas encore revenue. Lui en voulait-elle pour son comportement ? Le fait est qu'elles auraient toutes deux des excuses respectives à se présenter. Bien sûr, Soledad ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser un peu d'avoir abandonné volontairement Marie mais elle estimait également que sa sœur n'avait pas été vraiment exemplaire sur sa manière de lui parler. De toute façon, s'il y avait bien un sujet privilégié pour les discordes, il s'agissait bel et bien de celui de leur ainée Aliana. Soledad se sentait toujours seule et incomprise elle en avait assez de devoir toujours défendre la place légitime dAliana dans son cœur devant leur entourage. Qu'est-ce qu'il était difficile à comprendre dans le concept « c'est ma grande sœur et je l'aime quoiqu'elle fasse, quoiqu'elle dise » ? Bien qu'elle n'était pas prête à l'admettre publiquement, Soledad n'était absolument pas disposée à faire du mal à sa plus grande sœur même si elle craignait de devoir un jour en arriver là. À cette pensée, la jeune fille fut prise d'une violente nausée et se précipita hors de la classe, la main sur la bouche, sans que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Elle se rua dans les toilettes les plus proches et se pencha par-dessus la cuvette. Rien ne se produisit mais son malaise ne s'était pas dissipé pour autant. C'est pourquoi elle décida de se forcer à rejeter le maigre repas du midi, ce qu'il parvint à faire sans trop de difficulté, l'habitude aidant...

Soledad se redressa et se planta devant le miroir pour y découvrir un visage décomposé : son teint était livide, ses yeux ternes entourés de cernes foncées et son front était moite. En résumé, elle faisait peine à voir.

- _Magnifique_, pensa-t-elle_. J'imagine que si je camoufle les dégâts avec du maquillage, je vais encore plus me faire remarquer... c'était encore une super idée de redevenir des gamines de dix ans ! _soupira-t-elle.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua les traces de sang séché sur ses poignets et avant-bras.

- De mieux en mieux ! lâcha-t-elle à voix haute en nettoyant sa peau blanche.

- Comment allez-vous Miss Lopès ? l'interrompit le Professeur McGonagall qui s'était inquiétée du départ précipité de son élève.

Soledad, qui ne l'avait pas entendu venir, sursauta et se retourna vers elle furibonde :

- Vous pourriez prévenir de votre présence ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? N'avez-vous pas un cours à donner ? l'agressa-t-elle sur la défensive.

La Directrice des Gryffondor allait répondre mais, constatant l'état de santé de son élève, décrété calmement.

- Je vais allez chercher Madame Pomfresh, restez ici !

- Pas la peine ! Je m'en vais !

- Mais où diable allez-vous donc encore ? s'indigna Minerva McGonagall, lassée des humeurs de l'étrange jeune fille.

- Là où personne ne viendra de chercher des noises ! répliqua Soledad en s'éloignant à grands pas.

Sidérée par l'insolence de la collégienne, elle ne trouva rien à répondre, peu désireuse de faire perdre une nouvelle fois des points à sa propre Maison.

Soledad alla se réfugier dans une partie isolée du château. Elle tomba sur une sorte de cloître désert où de mauvaises herbes poussaient entre les lourdes dalles. Sentant qu'elle avait de l'énergie à dépenser, elle détacha sa cape et commença à faire de amples mouvements avec tout en chantant* :

Donnez-moi le temps, l'occasion d'avoir de la peine

Laissez-moi le crier sur les toits

Prenez-moi pour ce que je suis, donnez-vous la peine

Même si je dois m'en brûler les doigts

La jeune fille avait repris son apparence physique d'adulte et enchaîna d'amples mouvements chorégraphiés, alternant passages au sol et des déboulés sur demi-pointes.

Rien qu'une seule seconde

Juste une seule seconde

Si toute ma vie ne vous suffit pas

Ces mouvements s'étaient ralentis suivant le rythme de la chanson. Soudain, elle se redressa et un ensemble d'arasbesques, de sauts sophistiqués et de pirouettes en chantant le refrain dont les paroles semblant vraiment sortir droit du cœur :

Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois

Je pourrais mourir au combat

Laissez-moi me brûler les ailes

Je n'attends plus qu'une étincelle

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que le Directeur l'avait aperçut depuis la fenêtre de son bureau et était venu voir pourquoi elle n'était pas en cours de métamorphoses. Il s'était arrêté en voyant la jeune fille tournoyer avec grâce et écoutait les paroles, admirant au passage sa voix sublime teintée par l'énergie du désespoir. Dumbledore sentit son cœur se serrer malgré lui en écoutant son élève. Il pouvait aisément ressentir la tristesse qui émanait de ce chant mais ne pouvait pas prétendre connaître la raison du spleen de la demoiselle.

Laissez-moi le temps, je ne crains pas de manquer de sel

On en a vu des biens pires que moi

Donnez-moi du chant, le goût des regrets éternels

Mettez-moi dans l'embarras du choix

Le Directeur se disait que la danseuse était en plein dilemme. Il ne réalisa que maintenant que sa sœur n'était pas avec elle, ce qui lui sembla très étrange. Il se rappelait pas non plus les avoir vu ensemble à midi dans la Grande Salle. À la fin de la chorégraphie, le Professeur Dumbledore signala sa présence en applaudissant. L'artiste, qui avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine en guise de pause finale, redressa vivement la tête et se leva en réalisant l'identité de son spectateur et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

- C'était une très belle interprétation Mademoiselle Lopès, toutes mes félicitations ! déclara le vieil homme en souriant.

- Merci, grogna Soledad entre ses dents, semblant peu habituée aux compliments. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Pardon ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? répéta-t-elle méfiante.

Le Professeur jugea plus prudent de faire dériver la conversation.

- Ne craignez vous pas que des élèves vous surprennent avec cette apparence ?

- L'endroit est désertique, du moins il l'était, précisa la sorcière en toisant le Directeur, et les élèves sont en cours.

- Mais pas vous.

- J'étais en cours.

- Pourquoi n'y êtes vous pas restée ?

- Vous attendez une réponse sincère ? railla-t-elle.

- De préférence, répondit-il au fond de lui amusé par le répondant fort peu usuel d'un élève.

- Parce qu'aller en cours ne m'intéresse absolument pas ! J'ai déjà donné en la matière et j'en ai assez de devoir rester assisse sur une chaise à écouter les conneries d'un prof alors que je pourrais faire des choses bien plus intéressantes ailleurs ! lâcha-t-elle d'une seule traite en fixant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux.

- J'apprécie votre franchise Soledad Lopès.

Voyant que la jeune fille allait répondre quelque chose, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Oui, je devine que vous êtes Soledad.

- À quoi le voyez-vous ? s'étonna la sorcière.

- Bien que vous êtes de parfaites copies conformes en apparence avec votre sœur, vos auras magiques ne sont pas exactement les mêmes. La vôtre est bien plus puissante que celle de Marie. Quant aux caractères, vous êtes bien plus impulsive et bornée que votre sœur.

- Je vais tâcher de prendre ça pour un compliment, grogna-t-elle, peu à l'aise d'être aussi facilement mise à jour par une personne qui ne savait quasiment rien de sa vie. Concernant le truc sur les auras magiques, ce n'est pas à vous que je vais apprendre que les pouvoirs sont le fruit des émotions du sorcier et que par conséquent, le signal qu'il dégage aux autres est plus ou moins fort selon ce qu'il ressent.

- Et que ressentez-vous ?

- Quoi ?

Soledad détestait que quelqu'un s'approche de trop près que ses sentiments. Ses proches évitaient d'aborder ce sujet sauf si cela se révélait absolument nécessaire. Pour Soledad, parler de sentiments équivalait à dévoiler ses faiblesses. Peu de personnes avaient eu le privilège d'avoir vu Soledad montrer ses vraies émotions, sans jeux de scène ou artifices. Malgré tout, lorsque la jeune fille devait évacuer la pression, elle faisait passer toutes ses émotions dans sa manière de danser et dans les paroles de ses chansons.

- Vous semblez insinuer que vos émotions sont plus intenses que celles de Marie, d'où la différence d'aura.

- ...

- Si vous avez besoin de parler, sachez que...

- Non ! le coupa brutalement la sorcière en faisant un pas en arrière. Je ne suis pas du genre à venir pleurnicher comme une gamine sur l'épaule de quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ni de qui que ce soit hormis mes sœurs !

Réalisant qu'elle venait de révéler stupidement qu'elle avait plus d'une sœur, elle se tut, furieuse contre elle-même.

- Marie et vous avez donc une autre sœur ? s'exclama-t-il, ravi d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ses mystérieuses collégiennes.

Soledad n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer qu'une voix légèrement essoufflée déclara :

- Oups, je tombe mal peut-être ?

Tandis que Dumbledore contemplait stupéfait la nouvelle venue, Soledad se précipita vers sa sœur Aliana qui paraissait vacillante malgré l'air détaché qu'elle avait adopté.

- Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir de sitôt ! Deux visites en une journée... qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive chérie ?

- Tu as pris un coup sur la tête dernièrement ? demanda brusquement Aliana.

- Pas depuis quelques temps, pourquoi ? s'étonna Soledad.

- Parce que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, c'était il y a déjà plusieurs jours...

- Sauf que tu n'as pas pris en compte le décalage temporel, lui expliqua sa cadette en rigolant.

- Okay ! lâcha-t-telle en comprenant le quiproquo.

Le Professeur Dumbledore se racla discrètement la gorge pour rappeler sa présence. Aliana le jaugea de haut en bas avant de demander à sa sœur dans un haussement de sourcils :

- Un Gandalf numéro deux ?

- En quelque sorte... élucida Soledad. Je te présente le Professeur Dumbledore, le Directeur de l'école de magie Poudlard. Professeur, voici Aliana. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous préciser que c'est ma sœur, railla-t-elle en grimaçant.

- Non en effet. Même si le look est d'un autre genre, il ne fait aucun doute qu'Alana, Aliana et vous Aliania soyez jumelles...

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais faut qu'on parle chérie. En privé, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention d'Albus Dumbledore.

À ce moment précis, le portail s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Marie qui de toute évidence n'avait qu'une hâte : aller dormir. Voyant ses deux aînées ensemble, elle sembla retrouver toute sa vitalité et inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer dans un échange qui risquait de ne pas être très civilisé...

Arrivant vers le Saule Cogneur, Marie se transforma et regagna le lieu de ses ancêtres en tentant de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Elle apparut dans une cours de marbre blanc illuminée par l'astre solaire. Tout était calme. Seul le chant des oiseaux et le clapotis lointain d'une rivière résonnaient à ses oreilles. Alana inspira un grand coup et expira lentement, essayant de relâcher la tension qui lui nouait les épaules. Elle observa les jardins de Fondcombe et se sentit légèrement mieux. Cet endroit avait un don réel pour apaiser les âmes en peine. Vu la position du soleil, il devait être environ quinze heures. La famille royale devait vaquer à ses occupations habituelles, c'est-à-dire discuter de tout et de rien dans un des salons privés de la cité elfique. Alana se dirigea vers ses quartiers afin de se changer pour mettre une robe plus adéquate. En chemin, elle croisa sa tante Léïa qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts, heureuse de revoir sa nièce après des semaines d'absence. La jeune elfe se pressa d'aller se vêtir tandis que le Dame Léïa alla annoncer sa venue au Seigneur Elrond.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Alana fit son entrée dans le grand salon où sa famille écoutait des ménestrels jouer de la harpe et de la flûte. Alania courut embrasser sa sœur dès qu'elle la vit franchir le seuil puis céda la place à son père.

- Ada, fit Alana en s'inclinant respectueusement devant le Seigneur Elrond.

- Ma fille. Il y a bien des lunes que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, lui dit-il doucement en lui passant délicatement une main sous le menton afin de lui faire relever la tête. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien Ada, aussi bien que possible étant donné les circonstances. Pardonnez-moi mais je ne dispose que de peu de temps. Je crains être porteuse de sombres nouvelles.

À ces mots, tous les elfes présents se turent et fixaient anxieusement leur Dame, conscients qu'elle ne serait pas venue les prévenir sans être persuadée qu'un réel danger les guettait. Le Seigneur Elrond fit sortir ses compagnons excepté Léïa, Prestya et Alania.

- Il y a quelques jours, nous nous sommes rendues avec Sol... Aliania vers le royaume du Gondor pour tenter de trouver des indices suite aux rumeurs courant sur la réapparition de l'Anneau Unique. De là-bas, nous avons aperçu au loin les Terres du Mordor qui semblent s'éveiller d'un profond sommeil. Quelque sorte grandit à l'ombre de la montagne de feu, une chose maléfique que je n'ai pas pu identifier. J'avoue n'avoir pas eu l'audace de m'approcher de ce relent de noirceur... acheva-t-elle à mi-voix, honteuse d'admettre son manque de courage.

- Ce sont effectivement de bien sombres nouvelles que tu nous apportes ma fille. Malheureusement, tes dires ne font que renforcer l'inquiétude qui a saisit mon cœur ces derniers mois... Au fond de moi, je sens que le Mal est en train de ressurgir des profondeurs du néant. J'attends toujours les retours des éclaireurs que j'ai fait chevaucher jusqu'aux coins les plus lointains de la Terre du Milieu.

- Qui est parti ?

- Tes frères Elladan et Elhorir sont partis en Lothorien quérir les conseils de Galadrielle. Quant à Glorfindel et Elessar, ils sont partis en direction du Rohan et du Gondor. Leur quête va durer des semaines étant donné les distances à parcourir.

- J'imagine, oui... soupira la jeune fille, déçue de ne pas pouvoir recueillir plus d'informations pour le moment.

Son père lui prit la main et lui demanda d'une voix douce en elfique :

- Alana, est-ce que tout va bien ? Je sens que ton âme est bouleversée... Qu'y a-t-il ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent à nouveau de larmes qui coulèrent lentement le long de son pâle visage. Dans sa langue maternelle, elle lui expliqua ce qui la peinait :

- Avec Aliania, nous avons eu un différend. Le ton est monté et nous nous sommes quittées fâchées. Cela me fait beaucoup de peine.

- Quel a été le sujet de discorde ? s'étonna le Seigneur Elrond, peu habitué à entendre sa fille triste à cause de son double.

- Une personne dont le nom doit être tut dans ce royaume, murmura Alana épuisée.

Le Seigneur Elrond poussa un imperceptible soupir. Le sujet de sa première fille disparue était extrêmement tabou pour eux. Il avait été convenu d'un accord silencieux que le nom d'Aliana était banni des sujets de conversation. Penser à ce qu'elle était devenue était trop douloureux pour ses proches parents. Seule Aliania semblait encore penser que tout espoir n'était pas perdu et refusait de couper les liens avec son aînée. Cette relation mécontentait fortement sa tante Prestya qui réprouvait le caractère désobéissant et borné de cette nièce. Elle craignait vivement qu'Aliania bascule à son tour du côté sombre en suivant sa sœur maléfique.

- Aliania refuse de croire qu'un choix devrait être fait un jour concernant Aliana. J'ai été un peu brusque avec elle en lui rappelant qu'un moment viendra où il faudrait lui faire face de manière définitive. Elle m'en veut, dit Alana dans un sanglot.

- Et toi ma fille, que penses-tu réellement de cette situation ?

- Je ne peux pas nier le fait que la voie d'Aliana diffère complètement de la nôtre et qu'elle représente un grand danger pour les peuples innocents. Mais en même temps, je ne veux pas l'affronter. Je suis terrorisée à cette idée. Lorsque nous allons plus pouvoir repousser l'inévitable bataille, je ne suis pas persuadée qu'Aliania pourra agir... Comment pourrais-je le lui reprocher d'ailleurs ? Elle a raison sur un point au moins : Aliana est notre grande sœur et elle n'a pas opté pour le Mal : ses ravisseurs lui ont imposé ce mode de vie. Elle n'est pas responsable de ce qu'elle est devenue et je trouve cela injuste de devoir tuer la chair de notre sang alors qu'au fond, il s'agit d'une femme innocente que personne n'a réussit à délivrer à temps.

- Insinuerais-tu que nous n'avons rien fait pour tenter de la récupérer, demanda froidement Prestya qui se sentait visée dans les propos de sa nièce.

- Je suis consciente que vous avez tout tenté à l'époque pour aller la chercher. Seulement, vous ne disposiez pas des pouvoirs nécessaires. Désormais, elle n'est plus sous les ordres de quiconque. Elle a atteint le rang le plus haut gradé et est maître de son destin.

- Justement, elle aurait pu mettre sa puissance acquise pour combattre à nos côtés, ce qu'elle n'a pas fait.

- Comment aurait-elle pu le faire ? répliqua Alana, subitement irritée par les paroles de sa tante. Nous ne lui avons témoigné que du dégout et du rejet. Elle ne doit même plus se souvenir des rares années que nous avons passées ensemble étant enfant.

- Il faut admettre qu'Aliana ne nous a jamais attaqués directement, ajouta Léïa désireuse de défendre ses nièces face à sa sœur.

Léïa, qui était la plus jeune sœur de sa fratrie, avait à cœur de protéger au maximum ses nièces, en particulier Aliania que sa sœur Prestya avait pris comme souffre-douleur. Elle devait souvent tempérer les jugements durs de son aînée envers sa nièce. Elle lui rappelait sans cesse que sa vie n'avait pas été facile et qu'en réalité, Aliania souffrait terriblement sous la carapace d'acier qu'elle s'était forgée, se détournant ainsi de son peuple d'origine. Malgré ces explications, Prestya n'avait que peu de tolérance pour Aliania et n'hésitait pas à lui faire sentir dès que l'occasion se présentait.

- Il n'en reste pas moins vrai que des innocents périssent dans ses attaques, poursuivit Prestya.

- L'as-tu déjà vu tuer quelqu'un ?

Sa tante ne répondit pas et lâcha un soupir.

- Je prends ton silence comme une réponse négative, conclut Alana. Veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois retourner sur mon lieu de mission. Nous nous verrons à la prochaine répétition, lança-t-elle à ses tantes avant de saluer le reste de sa famille.

Elle quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie, lasse de la tournure des évènements. Sa jeune sœur Alania la rattrapa :

- Attends, tu ne m'as même pas fait part de votre mission actuelle...

- Oh, nous sommes en Angleterre, plus précisément quelque part en Écosse dans une école de magie appelée Poudlard. Je pense que nous n'avons pas encore bien cerné en quoi consistait notre tâche... n'hésite pas à m'appeler si nécessaire.

Elle embrassa sa sœur, les yeux encore rouges et retourna dans sa chambre remettre son uniforme d'écolière. Après un dernier regard à la fenêtre donnant sur un cours d'eau, elle emprunta le passage, désireuse de se réconcilier rapidement avec sa sœur et d'aller se reposer ne serait-ce qu'une heure.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à Poudlard et vit ses deux grandes sœurs et Dumbledore ensemble, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et toute sa fatigue s'envola d'un coup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

- Moi aussi je suis super contente de te voir petite sœur, railla Aliana en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Commencez pas... les avertit Soledad en sachant pertinemment que la conversation allait encore mal tourner, quoiqu'elle tente de faire pour les calmer.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie ouvert les hostilités !

- Je ne t'ai pas insulté, _du moins pas encore, pas aujourd'hui_, pensa-t-elle dans sa tête. Je t'ai simplement demandé la raison de ta venue.

- Euh, voyons voir que je réfléchisse... pourquoi suis-je venue ici ? Ah oui : pour voir ma sœur peut-être ? ironisa la sombre jeune fille.

- Comme si tu te souvenais que tu avais une famille ! T'en a rien à f... s'agaça Alana de mauvaise foi.

- Alana, ça suffit ! la coupa sa jeune sœur. On connait ton avis sur la question, pas la peine de le répéter. Et puis vous croyez que c'est le bon moment pour échanger vos amabilités ? s'exclama-t-elle en désignant le Directeur d'un geste de la tête.

- Ne vous dérangez surtout pas pour moi, j'adore les réunions de famille, décréta tranquillement le Professeur Dumbledore qui semblait ne pas perdre une miette de leur conversation.

- Pas sûre que vous apprécierez autant les nôtres une fois qu'elles s'énerveront un bon coup et qu'elles dévasteront une partie de Poudlard, lâcha Soledad d'un ton acerbe en fusillant ses jumelles du regard.

- Comme si c'était mon genre ! s'exclamèrent-elles d'une même voix avant de se taire irritées d'avoir lancé la même réplique au même moment.

- Bon mes chéries, ce n'est pas qu'on ne s'amuse pas, mais le temps passe et je te rappelle Alana qu'on est censé préparer l'acte II d'ici ce soir. Donc je te suggère d'aller finir les costumes pendant que je raccompagne Aliana.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait besoin d'être raccompagnée, cracha Alana. Elle se débrouille très bien toute seule.

- Si ça peut m'éviter de me de faire traquer pendant des heures par tes laquais, alors je rentre avec notre petite sœur... grogna Aliana en jetant un regard mauvais à Alana qui ne semblait pas comprendre où sa sœur voulait en venir.

- QUOI ? dit Soledad en se tournant vivement vers Alana. Tu as ordonné à tes hommes de poursuivre Aliana ? J'hallucine !

- Oh une minute, je n'ai rien à voir dans tout ça ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à qui que ce soit de t'attaquer, je te jure !

- Alors c'est qui ? C'était forcément une instruction venant de quelqu'un qui me déteste et tu es loin d'être la dernière sur la liste des suspects...

- J'ignore qui a donné ces ordres !

- J'ai ma petite idée, grinça Aliania entre ses dents. Lady Montaigu n'a qu'à bien se tenir ce soir, fit-elle dans un sombre sourire énigmatique qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal ! s'indigna Alana furieuse.

- Tu m'interdis ? repris Aliania dans un rire moqueur. Je n'attendais pas ta permission pour régler mes comptes avec Prestya.

- C'est la problème d'Aliana, ne t'en mèle pas si tu ne veux pas que ça se retourne contre toi.

- Quiconque s'en prend à elle s'en prend à moi et à toi aussi par la même occasion ! Et puis, ça te gène pas qu'elle soit blessée ?

- Non, rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

Devant l'attitude butée de son aînée, Aliania soupira et sortit un couteau de nulle part en demandant pardon mentalement à son double maléfique. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à ses interlocuteurs de réagir et entailla profondément la paume de main d'Aliana qui masqua tant bien que mal une grimace de douleur.

- Tu es folle ! cria Alana en tentant d'arrêter l'hémorragie qui s'écoulait de sa propre main.

Aliana ne se plaignit pas de cette blessure et se contenta d'hausser un sourcil amusé devant la réplique d'Aliania :

- Alors, ça ne te fait toujours rien si elle est blessée ? Vous voulez la tuer ? Très bien : poignarde-toi ou poignarde-moi et le résultat sera immédiat, répliqua Aliania sur le ton de la conversation, comme si l'acte qu'elle venait de commettre était anodin. Allez viens ! fit-elle à Aliana en lui saisissant le bras.

Avant qu'elles disparaissent via le portail magique, Alana eut le temps de lancer :

- Soigne ta main, je ne veux pas pisser le sang pendant des heures !

- Si je veux ! rétorqua Aliana en franchissant la porte.

- Madame Pomfresh pourra refermer cette plaie en quelques minutes, intervient le Professeur Dumbledore, légèrement choqué par la tournure des évènements.

- Non, tant que la sœur blessée ne se soigne pas elle-même, les autres ne pourront pas guérir. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais je vais me retirer dans mes quartiers.

Le Directeur la laissa partir sentant qu'elle n'était pas disposée à poursuivre la discussion. Il retourna dans son bureau pour réfléchir à la scène qui s'était passée devant lui. Le vieil homme commençait vraiment à réaliser combien la vie des jumelles était spéciale et compliquée... il se promit de tâcher d'en apprendre le maximum sur elles et leur univers. Bien qu'il ne les connaissait pas encore, le sorcier sentait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, en tout cas suffisamment pour les garder au sein de Poudlard tout en gardant un œil lointain sur leurs activités. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre ses collègues d'être un minimum tolérants avec les sœurs Lopès tout en sachant se faire respecter. Cela risquait d'être ardu, en particulier avec un certain professeur acariâtre au caractère bien trempé...

* * *

* Chanson : _Celle que tu crois_ d'Emma Daumas.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**A bientôt !**


	7. Coup d'éclat et réveil douloureux

**Bonsoir !**

**J'ai un petit soucis : je n'arrive pas à trouver de titre pour ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Est-ce que certains d'entre vous ont une idée ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 **

Marie était allongée sur son lit dans le dortoir des Gryffondors et fixait le plafond d'un regard vide. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser passer Hermione. L'élève tressaillit légèrement en remarquant l'occupante silencieuse de la chambre. Celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence elle ne semblait pas remarquer grand-chose d'ailleurs. Hermione regarda perplexe la jumelle allongée les yeux ouverts qui ne clignaient pas. Sa respiration était si calme qu'Hermione ne l'a perçu pas. Une vague de panique monta dans l'esprit de la jeune Gryffondor.

- Hey ! Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle d'une voie inquiète.

Pas de réponse.

- Euh, Marie ? Soledad ? Tu m'entends ? continua Hermione en se rapprochant du lit.

Devant l'absence de réaction, la jeune fille secoua la jumelle qui tourna lentement la tête vers elle, l'air lointain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu me fais peur ! Réponds ! Dis quelque chose, supplia-t-elle.

N'arrivant pas à la faire réagir, Hermione se précipita hors du dortoir pour demander de l'aide à un professeur. Sans le mouvement de tête, l'élève aurait pu croire que la jumelle était morte : les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration si faible qu'elle était à peine perceptible, pâle comme la mort. Tous ces éléments poussaient la jeune Gryffondor à craindre le pire. Elle dévala les escaliers de la tour sans prêter attention aux personnes protestantes qu'elle avait bousculées dans sa course effrénée.

- Miss Granger, mais que vous arrive-t-il ! s'exclama le Professeur McGonagall qu'elle avait failli percuter au détour d'un couloir du troisième étage.

- Professeur, c'est... il faut que... tenta d'expliquer Hermione à bout de souffle. Que vous veniez...

- Allons calmez-vous et expliquez-vous.

- Je suis allée dans ma chambre pour chercher un livre et j'ai alors vu l'une des jumelles Lopès allongée sur un lit. Elle ne bouge pas, elle a le regard fixe et ne semble presque pas respirer. Elle n'a réagit ni à mes appels, ni à mes secousses. Elle a juste tourné la tête vers moi mais ne paraissait pas me voir.

- Allez prévenir l'infirmière et dites lui de me rejoindre au dortoir.

- Bien, Professeur.

La Directrice des Gryffondor se précipita vers la tour, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore avec cette élève. Les élèves furent étonnés de voir leur professeur débarquer sans une seule explication dans la Salle Commune et se diriger à vive allure dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles. Arrivée dans la chambre, elle s'approcha du lit.

- Miss Lopès ? l'appela-t-elle avec une certaine appréhension. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Miss Lopès !

Ne voyant pas de changement dans l'état de son élève, l'enseignante fit briller sa baguette devant son regard vide. La jeune fille sembla trouver cela désagréable car elle tourna à nouveau la tête sur le côté. À ce moment-là, la Directrice des Gryffondors ressentit une présence derrière elle et se retourna.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? grogna Soledad suspicieuse.

- Miss Granger m'a prévenu que votre sœur n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien...

- Et c'est quoi le problème ? coupa la jeune fille en contemplant son double. Ah ouais d'accord, j'ai compris. C'est le côté « dormir les yeux ouverts » qui vous a fait flipper ? railla-t-elle.

- Elle dort ? réussit à articuler Minerva McGonagall.

- Bah oui ! Elle serait inconsciente ou morte, je ne serais pas en train de vous parler, c'est évident non ? soupira Soledad en levant les yeux au plafond, exaspérée par un manque de jugeote de la vieille femme. C'est un trucelfique, rajouta-t-elle devant l'air d'incompréhension du professeur.

- Laquelle d'entre vous était souffrante cet après-midi ? se reprit-elle.

- Marisol, répondit Soledad avec un petit sourire machiavélique.

- Vous m'avez demandé Minerva ? demanda vivement l'infirmière en entrant dans le dortoir.

Soledad laissa échapper un ricanement peu discret et répondit à la place de l'enseignante :

- Fausse alerte ! Il n'y a rien à voir, circulez ! leur dit-elle en leur désignant le chemin de la sortie.

- Miss Lopès ! Veuillez vous adresser à nous sur un autre ton ! fulmina le Professeur McGonagall.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas été assez claire ? Je vous ai dit de DEGAGER ! hurla la jeune fille en perdant le contrôle de ses nerfs.

- Mais...

Les deux femmes n'eurent pas le temps de protester davantage. Elles sentirent une force invisible les pousser en arrière les forçant à quitter la pièce. La porte claqua bruyamment derrière elles.

Soledad fut satisfaite de constater que, malgré sa perte de sang-froid, elle avait réussi à se contenir suffisamment pour ne pas les avoir envoyé valser contre le mur.

- _Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle soupira en regardant sa sœur qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce malgré le vacarme. Il fallait qu'elle la réveille pour aller répéter l'acte II de l'épreuve qui aurait bientôt lieu, demain soir en fait si elle s'adaptait à l'échelle du temps d'ici. Soledad s'allongea près du corps de Marie, passa son bras autour de sa taille et caressa ses cheveux bouclés. Sa sœur lui manquait et préférait ne plus être en conflit avec elle lorsqu'elle s'éveillerait. Il y avait une forte probabilité pour que Marie ait la même volonté. Son hypothèse allait vite être vérifiée... la jeune fille émergea doucement de son état léthargique et sourit lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de sa petite sœur.

- _Tu m'as manqué..._

-_ Toi aussi... _

- _Faut y aller, c'est ça ?_

- _Oui. Pfff pas envie de voir Roméo et sa mère !_

- _Bizarrement moi non plus._

- _Ah bon ? Depuis quand fuis-tu Prestya ?_

- Depuis que je lui ai dis de fermer sa gueule à propos d'Aliana, répondit Marie d'un ton dégagé.

À ces mots, Soledad se redressa vivement et dévisagea sa sœur en écarquillant les yeux.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Ouais, enfin je ne l'ai pas formulé cash comme ça mais l'idée était là. Elle n'a pas trop apprécié et risque de ne pas être de bonne compagnie pour quelque temps.

- Avec le décalage, il devrait avoir suffisamment de temps écoulé depuis votre accrochage.

- J'espère... moi je n'ai pas oublié en tout cas.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te retenir de la frapper. À vrai dire, je peux plutôt te proposer mes services pour la remettre à sa place.

- Ne me tente pas, grogna Marie en se levant et s'étirant comme un chat.

- Avant que j'oublie, la prochaine fois que tu vas dormir, tire les rideaux du lit, ça nous éviterait les désagréments du style « Miss-je-sais-tout panique parce qu'elle t'a cru morte ».

- Oups, j'avais oublié ce détail... tu lui as donné quelle explication ?

- Bah, Granger l'a répété à McGo qui l'a répété à Pomfresh. Résultat, les deux dernières ont débarqué ici et je suis arrivée donc... elles sont reparties.

- « Reparties », répéta lentement Marie soudainement suspicieuse. Tu ne les aurais pas grandement aidées par hasard ?

- Moi ? s'offusqua Soledad pour faire bonne figure.

- Mouais... si ça me revient aux oreilles, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te redonner une énième leçon de civisme.

- Pourquoi ? Tu trouves que mes manières laissent à désirer ? fit sa petite sœur avec une moue adorable.

Sa sœur préféra s'abstenir de répondre, ouvrit le passage et fit signe à sa jumelle de passer en premier. Celle-ci obtempéra et lui saisit la main, l'entrainant ainsi dans le vortex.

Elles arrivèrent dans la même clairière que la dernière fois d'après la position du soleil, Marie estima qu'il devait être dix heures du matin.

- On se donne quoi ? Jusqu'à minuit pour clôturer le show ? lui demanda Soledad.

- Oui, cela me parait raisonnable. De toute façon, on ne peut pas rester plus longtemps après.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'enquit sa petite sœur.

- Il ne nous faut pas omettre les autres missions parallèles où nous avons été affectées avant notre entrée à Poudlard.

- Tu parles ! Ça fait des lustres qu'on surveille ces peuples en question et qu'il ne se passe strictement rien ! De toute façon, nous serions immédiatement averties s'il y avait un problème.

- Imagine que le sortilège d'alerte dysfonctionne. On aura l'air de quoi si l'on retrouve un lieu sous surveillance dévasté ?

- Au pire ? De deux personnes débordées par le surplus d'affectation, railla Soledad. Bref, j'aperçois les Montaigu... Ceux qui optent pour l'attribution des rôles ne sont vraiment pas nets ! maugréa la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers eux.

- Hey Anàrion ! Sonne le rassemblement !

- OUI CHEF ! hurla le jeune homme en mimant un garde-à-vous à la française avant de souffler dans un petit cor.

- Il n'a pourtant jamais été dans l'armée, s'étonna Marie.

- Je pense qu'il a suffisamment été en mission en France pour avoir vu un tas d'émission télé sur des soldats, supposa Soledad en esquissant un sourire.

Anàrion était son plus fidèle ami. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans l'établissement chargé de leur inculquer un peu de discipline il y a de cela fort longtemps. Des millénaires en fait. Cet homme n'avait jamais connu ses géniteurs mais de toute évidence, il descendait d'un parent elfique car il émanait de lui un charisme hors norme et les années n'avaient pas d'emprise sur son être. Cependant, son anatomie se rapprochait plus à celle d'un humain puisqu'il n'avait pas d'oreilles pointues et clignait des yeux. Le contexte de sa rencontre avec Aliania était inoubliable à ses yeux.

Flash back :

Il était tranquillement en train de rêvasser sur un banc en bois au lieu d'écouter l'elfe qui lui enseignait l'Histoire quand il entendit des cris. Il releva la tête à la fois inquiet et curieux et chercha l'origine du bruit. Les autres jeunes qui l'entouraient avaient l'air eux aussi de se demander ce qu'il se passait. Le Maître les réprimanda et leur ordonna de se concentrer sur leur apprentissage. Dans la cour se déroulait un spectacle pour le moins inhabituel. Deux jeunes elfes maintenaient tant bien que mal une enfant qui tentait de s'enfuir.

- NON ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! Lâchez-moi, je ne veux pas venir ici ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous séparer ! hurla l'enfant en pleine crise de nerfs.

- Sois raisonnable Aliania ! tenta de la calmer l'elfe de droite qui était en réalité Elrohir, le fils du Seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe. Nous faisons cela pour ton bien...

- MENTEUR ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous allez me laisser mourir ici toute seule ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous séparer !

- Ada pense que cet endroit t'aidera à...

- JE M'EN MOQUE ! Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est se débarrasser de moi ! Je vous DETESTE ! Laissez-moi partir ! cria Aliania en se débattant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Tu ne resteras pas toute ta vie ici, c'est simplement pour que tu puisses finir ton éducation tout en étant entourée par des personnes extérieures à la famille, expliqua Elladan, le frère jumeau d'Elrohir.

- Je refuse de rester ! Vous êtes des monstres !

- Ne dis pas d'absurdités !

- Pourquoi nous sépare-t-on nous quatre et non vous deux ? leur demanda-t-elle les yeux brillant de larmes.

- Parce que ton comportement inquiète notre père et qu'il pense que séjourner ici quelques temps sera bénéfique pour toi.

- Mais quel comportement ?

- Tu te laisses peu à peu dépérir depuis que ta nana a disparu et cela s'est accentué avec le décès d'Alana.

- Alana n'est PAS morte ! Je sais qu'on PEUT la sauver ! Laissez-moi aller la chercher, je vous en supplie ! les implora-t-elle en se laissant tomber à terre. Elle n'est pas morte, elle n'est pas morte, elle n'est pas morte, répéta-t-elle en une sorte de litanie.

Elle avait encerclé ses jambes avec ses bras, posé sa tête sur ses genoux et se balançait d'avant en arrière tout en répétant que sa sœur n'était pas morte.

Anàrion avait senti son cœur se déchirer devant la détresse de la petite fille. Il ne comprenait pas que quelqu'un veuille confier un être aussi pur et innocent à un autre. Cela le révoltait. Pourquoi faire souffrir cette enfant en la privant de ceux qu'elle aime ? Pour être élevé dans cet endroit, il fallait soit être profondément déviant aux yeux de la société, soit être orphelin sans possibilité d'être recueilli ailleurs. La fillette devait avoir une dizaine d'années. Elle était jeune, beaucoup trop jeune pour venir ici. Les pensionnaires, faute de meilleur terme, était principalement des hommes d'une quinzaine d'années.

L'elfe qui dirigeait la structure s'était approché du trio et les accueillit :

- Bienvenue dans la Cité d'Argent fils et fille du Seigneur d'Imladris. Je suis le Seigneur Lenorièl, responsable de ce fief.

Voyant que l'enfant ne bougea pas devant ces paroles de bienvenue, l'elfe décida d'imposer son autorité d'emblée afin de lui montrer les règles d'obéissance du protocole.

- Veuillez vous relever, une princesse de votre rang n'a rien à faire à même le sol.

À ces mots, Aliania se redressa avec méfiance et déclara d'une voix méprisante :

- Je n'ai rien à faire dans ce fief.

- Votre père m'avait prévenu que vous risquiez de vous montrer réticente à séjourner parmi nous. Aussi m'a-t-il chargé de vous enseigner le protocole des familles royales et de tenter de catalyser vos éclats tout en vous accueillant de la meilleure manière qu'il soit.

- Il n'est pas dans mes intentions de vivre ici, rétorqua-t-elle avec les yeux remplis de défi.

- Je crains que vous n'ayez malheureusement pas le choix Dame Aliania.

- JE REFUSE DE RESTER PRISONNIERE ! hurla-t-elle avant de se précipiter vers la sortir dans l'espoir de s'enfuir.

Un jeune elfe aux cheveux d'or et au regard azuré l'intercepta et lui enserra la taille pour tenter de la maitriser sans lui faire mal. Elle lui ordonna de la lâcher et voyant qu'il n'accédait pas à sa requête se mit à les donner des coups de pieds. L'elfe ne céda pas et lui soufflait des paroles apaisantes durant de longues minutes sous le regard peiné des deux frères jumeaux. Alors qu'Aliania épuisée par le voyage et sa lutte s'affaissait dans les bras de l'inconnu, le Seigneur Lenorièl le présenta. Il s'agissait de son neveu, le jeune Prince Legolas Vertefeuille, fils du roi Thranduil qui régnait sur les Elfes de la Forêt Noire.

Anàrion ne put observer la suite de cette scène car les cinq protagonistes s'étaient trop éloignés pour être à porter de vue et d'oreilles. Depuis le moment qu'il avait aperçu Aliania, le jeune homme s'était fait la promesse de veiller sur elle et de la protéger quoiqu'il arrive. À cet instant, il ne savait pas encore à quel point cette rencontre allait bouleverser sa vie...

Fin du flash-back. 

Dans la clairière, la troupe s'était ressemblée autour des jumelles et attendait les instructions. Certaines personnes semblaient guetter les réactions d'Aliania et de Prestya car leurs querelles étaient loin d'être dissimulées au public. Il ne se passait pas une seule répétition en commun sans que le ton ne monte d'un cran ou même qu'une bagarre éclate.

- Serait-ce possible qu'Aliania daigne enfin nous honorer de sa présence ? s'enquit Prestya sur un ton hautain.

- J'entends comme un sifflement désagréable dans mes oreilles, grogna Soledad à voix suffisamment claire pour que tous profitent de sa réponse. Plus sérieusement, tu as mal lu le script : Lady Montaigu ne s'attaque jamais ouvertement à Juliette dans cette œuvre. Pas de chance mais c'est Shakespeare qui l'a décidé, railla la jeune fille en regardant sa tante droit dans les yeux.

- Commençons directement à l'acte II à la scène de la rue, fit Léïa rapidement dans le but de détourner la conversation. Les figurants en place s'il vous plaît ! Roméo, Mercutio, Benvolio, allez-y aussi !

- Petit rappel de l'ordre des scènes musicales ! rajouta Alana. On commence par les rumeurs dans la rue, puis le duel suivi de la mort de Mercutio, ensuite vient le duo du désespoir et le chant de l'alouette, l'annonce du mariage de Juliette et Paris, avoir une fille, le poison, l'annonce de la mort de Juliette à Roméo et enfin pour finir la mort de Roméo puis celle de Juliette, énuméra-t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts.

- Les musiciens, c'est quand vous voulez ! leur signala Alania qui voulait d'arriver à cheval. Salut à vous grandes sœurs ! J'ai fini vos costumes, tenez ! les salua-t-elle en leur lançant un énorme sac de tissus.

- Je croyais que c'était toi qui faisais nos robes, s'étonna Aliania en regardant Alana.

- Je n'avais pas le temps et puis Alania est plus douée que moi pour la couture. Merci petite sœur !

- Je t'en prie, je n'avais que cela à faire.

- _Ça, je veux bien te croire_, pensa Aliania avant d'aller enfiler son costume de torture.

Elle détestait devoir se vêtir de robes anciennes. Non seulement cela lui rappelait trop d'où elle venait, mais aussi elle trouvait cela fort peu pratique pour se défendre en cas d'attaque.

La répétition dura en tout quatorze heures. Tous étaient éreintés mais savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir fini. Les premières heures avaient été plutôt amusantes pour la plupart des artistes car certaines erreurs et couacs prêtaient à sourire. Malheureusement pour eux, le couple principal rencontrait beaucoup de difficulté à s'accorder sur leurs jeux de rôle.

- De la haine à l'amour... c'est plutôt de la haine à l'envie de meurtre ce qu'ils nous font là ! s'exclama l'adolescente qui incarnait l'une des cousines de l'héroïne.

- Si tu crois que c'est facile ! s'exclamèrent les faux amants exaspérés par cette critique.

Cette réplique eut pour résultat de détendre légèrement l'atmosphère. Même Aliania et Matthew rigolèrent pour relâcher la pression.

- Tu as une copine Matthew ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un coup.

- Euh... pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? lui répondit-il en cherchant où sa partenaire voulait en venir.

- Tu n'as qu'à imaginer que je suis elle. Tu devrais avoir moins de mal à interpréter Roméo comme ça.

- Et toi ?

- Et moi quoi ?

- Tu as quelqu'un ?

- Oui alors ne te fais pas de fausses idées...

- C'est qui ?

- Il s'appelle Legolas et il est ton parfait opposé.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- En résumé ? Authentique, gentil, généreux, fidèle, beau, intellig...

- En résumé il est l'homme parfait et je ne suis qu'un pauvre abruti, c'est ça ? coupa-t-il vexé.

- Tu t'es insulté tout seul là...

Un silence éloquent s'installa. Après cette mise au point, la répétition reprit et finit par s'achever sous les reflets de la lune par un salut final satisfaisant. Tandis que la plupart des personnes allèrent se reposer, les triplettes se concertèrent rapidement pour échanger quelques nouvelles.

Marie et Soledad rentrèrent au beau milieu de la nuit à Poudlard. Elles avaient besoin de se reposer mais ne souhaitaient pas se rendre dans le dortoir par craindre de réveiller leurs camarades de chambre. Elles optèrent pour somnoler dans la Salle Commune de la tour Gryffondor. Arrivées en haut des marches, elles réussirent à réveiller la Grosse Dame pour qu'elle leur ouvre le passage. Le portrait coopéra de mauvaise grâce et maugréa quelque chose comme « ose bousculer un professeur... ».

- De quoi elle parlait ? demanda Marie en faisant style d'adopter une mine sévère.

- J'ai peut-être précipité quelque peu le départ de McGonagall et Pomfresh tout à l'heure...

- Aliania...

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas me faire une leçon de civisme à 3h30 du matin ! la stoppa sa petite sœur effrontée en simulant un bâillement.

- Bon allez au lit ! Enfin, au fauteuil pour être exact.

- Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves, à tout à l'heure ma chérie ! débita d'une traite Soledad en lui faisant un gros sourire.

Marie avait à peine eut le temps de fermer l'œil (enfin façon de parler) que déjà les premiers Gryffondors descendaient pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

- Dommage, soupira-t-elle en allant secouer sa sœur qui grogna d'être déjà réveillée.

- Tant pis, ils auront le droit à une Juliette cernée ce soir, maugréa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les sœurs Lopès s'installèrent vers Harry, Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière les regardait bizarrement et détourna les yeux lorsque Marie lui demanda si elle avait un problème. Ron allait dire quelque chose mais Harry lui refila un coup de coude fort peu discret qui le fit avaler de travers. Le rouquin commença à s'étouffer et à s'agiter sous l'effet de la panique. Soledad réagit au quart de tour. Elle lui dit de se lever et de se pencher en avant pour qu'elle puisse lui faire recracher l'aliment bloqué en lui mettant une grande claque entre les omoplates. L'incident aurait pu passer inaperçu si le Professeur McGonagall n'était pas passé entre les tables juste à ce moment-là pour venir disputer les jumelles pour leur affront d'hier soir.

- Tu vois maintenant pourquoi il ne faut pas parler la bouche pleine Ronald ? lui souffla sa sauveuse à l'oreille.

- Merci, tu m'as... tu m'as sauvé... la vie haleta-t-il le visage cramoisi.

- Faut peut-être pas exagérer...

- Mademoiselle Lopès ! l'interpella leur Directrice de maison furieuse. Alors maintenant vous agressez un élève ? Dans mon bureau immédiatement !

- Là non plus faudrait pas exagérer ! s'offusqua la jeune fille de la méprise de la vieille femme. Je ne l'ai pas agressé !

- Vous l'avez frappé dans le dos !

- Pour lui faire recracher le pain qu'il avait avalé de travers ! se défendit vivement Soledad. Mais dites-lui !

- C'est la vérité Professeur, dirent les quatre Gryffondor d'une seule voix.

- Admettons, fit le Professeur McGonagall en pinçant fortement ses lèvres. Vous allez quand même venir dans mon bureau pour vous expliquer pour votre comportement inacceptable d'hier soir jeune fille !

- Alors je ne vais pas pouvoir aller dormir en cours d'Histoire de la Magie ? soupira-t-elle. Ah mince... j'ai pensé tout haut ? demanda-t-elle innocemment à ses compagnons en voyant le visage énervé de l'enseignante.

- Vous viendrez ce soir dans mon bureau pour effectuer quatre heures de retenues. J'aviserai par la suite de votre sentence.

- Ah non, je suis désolée mais ce soir, je ne peux pas, rétorqua la jeune fille sûre d'elle.

Elle entendit ses camarades gémirent, sans doute par crainte de voir encore des rubis disparaitre de la partie inférieure de leur sablier comptabilisant les points, mais ne comptait pas perdre la face devant qui que ce soit.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que ce soir, je dois mourir ! lâcha-t-elle sous les yeux ébahis des Gryffondor.

- Sur scène, se sentit obligée de préciser Marie.

- De ce fait, on peut éventuellement remettre notre rendre-vous à... attendez, je consulte mon agenda qui est dans ma tête... oula, ça va être chaud les cacahouètes ! Euh... dans cinq ans ? s'enquit-elle avec une mine faussement inquiète.

- Débrouillez-vous pour vous libérer avant votre cinquième année, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Encore faudrait-il que vous comptiez encore parmi nos élèves d'ici là. Rien n'est moins certain si vous ne maitrisez pas vos ardeurs Mademoiselle Lopès !

- Celui qui réussira à me faire taire n'est, malheureusement pour vous, pas encore né. Sur ce, nous avons des instructions de Dumbledore à suivre avant d'aller en cours.

- _Ah bon, lesquelles ?_ s'étonna Marie.

- _Consolider le bouclier !_ rigola intérieurement Soledad. _C'est toi qui lui avais proposé en plus._

- _Ah bah oui, j'avais oublié. Allons-y !_

Les sœurs Lopès quittèrent la Grande Salle la tête droite sans accorder un regard supplémentaire au Professeur McGonagall qui les laissa partir, dépitée de ne pas avoir une once d'autorité sur elles.

- Faudrait consolider à partir de deux points cardinaux opposés pour gagner du temps.

- Oui, va à la Tour d'Astronomie, je vais dans celle qui lui est opposé.

- Ok. Marie, tu as idées de chansons ?

- A part celles de l'épreuve, je n'ai pas trop d'imagination là tout de suite, soupira-t-elle.

- Justement, moi ça m'inspire, sourit mystérieusement sa sœur. On reste en contact ! dit-elle avant de courir jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie.

Elle n'attendit même pas d'arriver à destination que déjà elle avait entamé la chanson* qui lui était venue à l'esprit tandis que Marie lui transmettait des commentaires par télépathie :

Mademoiselle Juliette a

Son Romeo dans l'Alfa,

De Vérone à Rome elle court (_ça pour courir, on court !_)

Joli syndrome de l'amour,

Shakespeare s'amuse de sa muse,

L'héroïne trouve qu'il abuse, (_ça c'est sûr !_)

Elle monte vite dans les tours, (_doucement quand même..._)

Le grand écrivain aime lui jouer des tours (_J'ai envie de dire « L.O.L »_)

Soledad gravit les longs escaliers de la tour et enchaîna énergiquement sur le refrain en relâchant peu à peu la tension qui la tenait quand elle pensait à ce soir tout en essayant de ne pas s'esclaffer devant les commentaires de sa sœur :

Mademoiselle Juliette a pas vraiment la tête à

Choisir entre Montaigu Capulet (_Tu n'auras pas le choix chérie_)

Mademoiselle Juliette aimerait faire la fête (_Tu l'as fait déjà assez va !_)

Champagne à sabrer, coke à décapsuler (_Et je t'interdis de venir bourrée et shootée !_)

Mademoiselle prend des ailes,

Ne pas se faire mettre en pièces,

Dans son rôle, elle ne veut qu'elle

Pas de réplique de toute pièce

Cette Comedia dell'arte

N'est pas assez déjantée, (_Oh que si !_)

Qu'enfin William rende l'âme (_Il l'a déjà rendu..._)

Il n'y a plus que ça pour éviter le drame (_Si seulement..._)

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher !

- De quoi ?

- Faire des critiques en direct, c'est dur de rester concentrée avec ta voix qui résonne dans ma tête !

- Tu as l'habitude chérie, tu t'en sors très bien.

- Ah ah ah, je suis explosée de rire, railla Soledad.

Les jumelles chantèrent trois chansons pour amplifier les barrières de protection et se rejoignirent devant la salle de classe du Professeur fantôme. Elles s'installèrent discrètement ce qui n'était pas très dur vu que rien ne pouvait perturber le Professeur Binns dans son discours soporifique.

Les sœurs Lopès notèrent qu'elles ne semblaient pas les seuls à ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient cernés et se jetaient de temps en temps des regards inquiets. Un peu plus tard, leur ouïe fine leur permit d'entendre Ron glisser à Harry qu'ils étaient fous de garder un chien à trois têtes dans le château. Harry lui avait répondu qu'Hermione avait vu que l'animal était assis sur une trappe et qu'il devait garder quelque chose. Les sœurs Lopès se regardèrent brièvement en se demandant qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire. Elles avaient un petit mystère à résoudre avant ce soir. Au bout d'une heure, Soledad lâcha prise : elle posa sa tête sur ses bras et s'endormit en repassant dans son esprit les scènes jouées la nuit dernière. Elle se revoyait interpréter Juliette et savait qu'elle n'avait pas donné son maximum pour ce personnage. Elle se disait que le soir de l'épreuve elle mettrait son corps et son âme entiers pour montrer à tous ce qu'elle valait réellement. Après tout, certains des sentiments de Juliette n'étaient pas si éloignés des siens. Tout comme son personnage, elle brûlait d'amour pour un homme mais ne devait pas exposer ouvertement cette relation, non pas parce leur union était désapprouvée par les leurs, mais par peur que les Forces du Mal cherchent à l'atteindre par son intermédiaire. Leurs amis proches connaissaient et consentaient grandement à leur amour. Tous s'accordaient à dire que le Prince Legolas était un excellent compagnon pour leur fougueuse Princesse. Il était l'une des rares personnes à savoir comment réagir avec elle lorsqu'elle semblait inaccessible, à l'accepter telle qu'elle est sans la juger, à l'aimer pour celle qu'elle est et non pour son statut royal. Il avait appris à l'écouter malgré ses paroles peu conventionnelles et à la respecter. Il n'avait pas la prétention de connaitre tous ses secrets mais il avait conscience que son tempérament de feu cachait des blessures qui avaient bien du mal à cicatriser. Legolas s'était toujours demandé comment une seule personne pouvait résister autant aux funestes coups du sort sans jamais s'effondrer. Soledad s'estimait très chanceuse d'être avec une personne aussi gentille et compréhensive que le Prince de la Forêt Noire. Elle avait mis du temps avant de lui accorder sa confiance. Leur rencontre avait été assez brutale elle l'avait roué de coups de pied dans sa tentative désespérée de fuir la Cité d'Argent. Le jeune Prince s'était montré d'une patience et d'une douceur infinies pour tenter d'apaiser les peines de la petite fille aux yeux tristes. Celle-ci avait peu à peu grandi et l'avait laissé l'approcher progressivement sur des décennies jusqu'à accepter de s'offrir entièrement à lui.

Ses pensées oniriques s'égarèrent dans divers souvenirs d'instants magiques passés avec son homme. Mais lentement, les agréables réminiscences laissèrent place à un flot d'images floues et brèves. Des bois sombres. Une petite silhouette drapée de blanc qui court. Des branches et des ronces qui lui écorchent sa peau pâle. Des ombres qui la suivent. Un cri de terreur. Une immense douleur dans le dos. Puis plus rien, le noir complet.

Dans le lointain, Soledad crut entendre un bruit. Des voix en fait. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle distingua que quelqu'un l'appelait. La jeune fille tenta de se ressaisir. Elle pouvait sentir la froideur d'un sol en pierres sous elle et de la chaleur au niveau de son visage.

- Soledad ma chérie tu m'entends ? s'enquit sa sœur inquiète en lui caressant la joue.

Toute la classe avait été tirée de sa torpeur en entendant un cri effroyable provenant de l'une des jumelles qui semblait se débattre avec un cauchemar et qui était ensuite tombée durement sur le sol, s'assommant au passage. Marie et Harry s'étaient précipités vers elle pour l'aider à se relever mais elle ne répondait pas à leurs appels.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a frappé ? grogna Soledad en reprenant peu à peu conscience.

- Pardon ?

- C'est vraiment lâche d'attaquer par derrière, continua-t-elle en essayant de se mettre en position assisse.

- Personne ne t'a attaqué Sol, répondit Harry. Tu as crié puis tu es tombée de ta chaise...

- Tu plaisantes ? J'ai senti quelque chose me heurter dans le dos.

- Tu as du rêver. Je t'assure qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé, je l'aurais senti autrement, la rassura Marie en la serrant dans ses bras.

- J'aurais pourtant juré... souffla la jeune fille perdue.

Puis, réalisant qu'elle était devenue le centre d'attention de tous les élèves et même du professeur fantôme, elle se redressa et les apostropha méchamment :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regardez, retournez dormir !

Puis elle quitta la pièce précipitamment et alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle avait effectivement bien fait qu'un mauvais rêve. Retirant sa robe de sorcier, elle se retrouva en pantalon et en débardeur devant le miroir. En s'examinant, elle ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel.

- Super, c'est moi qui deviens folle, soupira-t-elle en se rhabillant.

Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et rejoignit les Gryffondors à table. Personne ne lui fit de remarques sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé et son instinct lui souffla que sa sœur n'y était pas pour rien. Elle avait du leur demander, pour ne pas dire fortement recommander, de ne pas reparler de l'incident. C'était sans compter sur la légendaire délicatesse de jeune rouquin.

- Wow, quand tu cauchemardes, tu ne fais pas semblant toi !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu peur d'un chien à trois têtes Ronald. Hey oui, faut être plus discret que ça quand tu parle à ton voisin en cours, répliqua Soledad ravie de pouvoir faire taire son voisin de table.

- A ce propos, c'est quoi cette histoire de chien à trois têtes ? poursuivit Marie intriguée.

Voyant que les jumelles ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, Harry leur expliqua que la nuit dernière, ils étaient sortis en cachette avec Hermione pour faire un duel de sorciers contre Malefoy. Ce lâche s'était dégonflé et avait du prévenir le concierge Rusard que des élèves rôdaient dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Le cracmol les avait pourchassé jusqu'à ce qu'ils se cachent dans une pièce du couloir interdit du troisième étage où se trouvait un monstrueux chien à trois têtes dégoulinantes de bave assis sur une trappe.

- _On va y jeter un coup d'œil ?_ proposa la plus jeune des sœurs Lopès.

- _Ça va pas la tête ! Comme si nous n'avions déjà pas assez d'ennuis..._

- _Je me demande ce que les profs cachent en dessous. Ils n'ont pas lésiné sur les moyens de protection._

- _On s'en fiche, ce n'est pas notre problème ! _fit Marie exaspérée par la curiosité débordante de sa sœur.

- _Concrètement, on ne sait toujours pas quel est le problème à résoudre à Poudlard_, rectifia Soledad.

- Je peux vous poser une question les filles ? demanda timidement Harry.

- Tu peux toujours tenter, l'encouragea Soledad avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir un double en permanence à côté de soi ? Cela doit vous faire bizarre, non ?

- Ça serait plus bizarre de ne pas avoir de double à côté de soi, répondirent-elles dans une parfaite synchronisation.

- Dans l'ensemble, c'est génial : pas besoin de parler à haute voix pour se comprendre, d'avoir un miroir à portée de main pour se coiffer, ou encore d'avoir à assumer des responsabilités seule, expliqua Soledad.

- Et le reste du temps ?

- Disons que ressentir tout ce que l'autre sent est parfois fatiguant et gênant...

- Cela n'existe pas, vous ne pouvez pas pensez et ressentir exactement la même chose en même temps sous prétexte que vous êtes jumelles, intervient Hermione avec son insupportable air de Miss-je-sais-tout. Des scientifiques l'ont prouvé à maintes reprises.

- Hermione, tu ne peux quand même pas continuer à croire ça après nous avoir rencontrées ! s'offusqua Soledad.

- Si vous finissez les phrases l'une de l'autre, c'est juste parce que vous faites tellement tout ensemble que vous avez l'impression d'être sur la même longueur d'onde en permanence, poursuivit Hermione imperturbable dans son raisonnement.

- Penses ce que tu veux Hermione, c'est difficile pour les gens comme toi d'imaginer ce que c'est d'être si proche d'une autre personne qu'on connait tout d'elle.

- Les gens comme moi ?

- Oui, je parle de ceux qui sont tellement aveuglés par le besoin de rationalité qu'ils en oublient le sens des sentiments plus primordiaux comme l'amour et l'amitié.

Extrêmement vexée par ces paroles, Hermione quitta la salle en courant.

- Tu abuses Sol ! la réprimanda sa sœur. Elle n'a que dix ans.

- Mais nous aussi, répliqua la jeune fille avec un demi-sourire. Tiens, c'est l'heure du courrier. Oula, faites de la place ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant plusieurs chouettes qui transportaient un paquet allongé s'approcher à grande vitesse.

- On dirait que c'est pour toi Harry. Ouvre-le ! s'enthousiasma Ron en prenant les devants pour déballer le cadeau.

Le papier kraft protégeait un magnifique balai dont le nom « Nimbus 2000 » était finement gravé sur le manche, le meilleur sur le marché actuel selon Ron. Bien sûr, Malefoy et ses sbires trainaient dans le coin et s'étaient empressés de prévenir un professeur que Potter avait reçu un balai alors que le règlement stipulait que les premières années ne pouvaient pas posséder cet objet. Quelle ne fut son horreur quand il vit le Professeur Flitwick se lever pour aller féliciter Harry au lieu de lui supprimer son bien sous les regards hilares des Gryffondors !

- Tu as eu ta revanche Harry ! lui fit remarquer Soledad en désignant Malefoy d'un mouvement de tête.

- Tu devrais aller le ranger dans ta malle, le secteur n'est pas sûr, plaisanta Marie.

- Oui, j'y vais. Je vous rejoins en cours de sortilèges !

Ron le suivit, ravi de jouer les gardes du corps au nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor.

- _La poisse, sans baguettes, c'est impossible de tenter d'aller à ce cours._

- _De toute façon, je comptais sécher. Je veux passer à Fondcombe avant l'épreuve pour voir si les éclaireurs sont revenus._

-_ Je viens avec toi_.

- _Seulement si tu me promets de ne pas chercher querelle..._

- _Merci de ta confiance chérie, cela me va droit au cœur !_

Elles changèrent d'apparence à l'abri des regards indiscrets et franchirent le portail dimensionnel main dans la main.

* * *

Chanson : _Mademoiselle Juliette_ d'Alizée

* * *

**Je _sais_ que des gens lisent cette fiction même si je n'ai pas de commentaires (*pleure dans son coin*). **

**Alors, merci pour vos passages ! Une petite review m'aiderait toutefois... ;)**

Au fait, une idée de titre ?

**A bientôt et joyeux 1er Mai !**


	8. Après l'effort, le réconfort

**Bonjour ! **

**Désolée d'avoir été plus longue que d'habitude pour publier mais je n'avais pas trop le temps d'écrire ces temps-ci (ou alors j'avais la flemme, je l'avoue). **

**Je fais un petit rappel pour les lecteurs qui auraient quelques difficultés pour s'y retrouver parmi les quadruplées (je sais, ce n'est pas toujours évident). Alors, de la plus petite à la plus grande, cela donne : **

**- Alania, celle qui vit en permanence à Fondcombe/Imladris **

**- Aliania/Soledad, celle qui pète le plus souvent un cable ^^ **

**- Alana/Marie, celle qui joue les médiateurs entre Aliania et les autres **

**- Aliana, celle qui est devenue maléfique après avoir été enlevée enfant. **

**Si vous avez besoin d'un plus grand récapitulatif, faites-moi signe ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Après l'effort, le réconfort**

- Déjà là ? On ne pensait pas vous voir avant le début du spectacle, déclara Anàrion en voyant arriver Aliania et Alana.

- Oui, on a quelques petites choses à faire avant. Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? répondit Aliania en l'enlaçant brièvement.

- Ça va. J'ai croisé Anabellissë, elle voulait te parler.

- Tu sais à quel sujet ?

- Non. Mais tu ne devrais pas tarder à le savoir, lui dit-il en désignant quelque chose derrière elles.

Les jumelles se retournèrent et virent au loin une silhouette féminine qui marchait avec grâce dans leur direction. Une minute plus tard, une elfe vêtue d'une longue robe marron et or les salua visiblement ravie de les revoir. Après avoir échangé quelques nouvelles, Alana les quitta pour aller rejoindre ses tantes qui devaient être vers son père. Aliania en profita pour entraîner Anabellissë dans ses appartements privés afin d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ma belle ? demanda Aliania en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que je doive te raconter ça... commença-t-elle en hésitant.

- Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. Tu me fais confiance, non ? l'encouragea-t-elle en lui souriant.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je n'hésiterais pas à te confier ma vie ! C'est juste que... je n'étais pas censée entendre ce que j'ai entendu.

- Mais cela ne va pas t'empêcher de me rapporter cette conversation privée, murmura Aliania en se penchant vers son interlocutrice d'un air complice.

- Exactement, se détendit un peu son amie. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai surpris Prestya dire à Léïa qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen pour régler le problème.

- Quel problème ?

- Tu sais, toi, Alana et _elle_.

- Je réitère ma question.

- Le fait que vous soyez inséparables magiquement parlant.

- Ouais je vois... qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par « trouver la solution » ?

- J'imagine qu'elle pense avoir trouvé une manière de rompre ce lien.

- C'est impossible ! Quand bien même ce serait le cas, elle n'oserait jamais nous faire ça.

- On parle de Prestya. Rien de la stoppe quand il s'agit de vous séparer.

- Léïa ne la laisserait jamais faire ! Je ne peux pas croire cela.

- Il va de soi que cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu.

- Quelle conversation ?

Les deux jeunes elfes se sourirent et changèrent de sujet.

- J'ai également ouïe dire qu'un messager devrait être dépêché pour prévenir le Seigneur Thranduil des derniers évènements. Il n'y a personne de disponible pour l'instant.

- Intéressant. Je me ferai un plaisir de chevaucher jusqu'à l'orée de la Forêt Noire.

- Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu veux chevaucher...

- Wow ! Aie-je bien entendu ? Comme vous y allez Mademoiselle ! Alors comme ça, on se dévergonde en cachette ? la taquina-t-elle en la faisant rougir.

- Mais j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Absolument ! Cela fait des semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu et je t'avoue que oui, il me manque terriblement. Je te jure, c'est horrible de devoir jouer les gamines dans une école. Pas le droit de se battre, de boire, de fumer, de draguer, de vivre quoi !

- C'est vrai que ça a l'air horrible... fit-elle dans un demi-sourire qu'elle tentait de cacher.

Anabellissë connaissait depuis longtemps le caractère fougueux de sa meilleure amie. En fait, elle l'a toujours connue comme ça : vive, impertinente mais vraie. Elle admirait cette femme qui avait su s'émanciper d'elle-même des us et coutumes de son peuple malgré les fortes pressions que sa famille avait exercées sur elle. Elle l'admirait également pour sa capacité à se relever après les coups durs que la vie lui avait donnés et son courage sans faille. Elle-même n'avait pas eu une enfance facile : il ne lui restait que peu de souvenirs de ses plus tendres années mais sa peau se faisait un malin plaisir de lui rappeler tous les sévices qu'elle avait subis. Un jour, un rôdeur l'avait découvert inconscience dans un bois près d'un camp de brigands abandonné. À l'époque, elle devait n'avoir que six ans et les seuls souvenirs qu'il lui restait étaient son douloureux réveil dans une pièce éblouissante. Elle se souvient de l'immense souffrance qui avait envahi son corps tout entier, corps parsemé de bleus et de coupures en tout genre. Le rôdeur avait eu pitié de cette enfant battue à mort et l'avait confiée au Seigneur Lenorièl qui l'avait soignée tant bien que mal. Son état étant très préoccupant, il avait du recourir aux talents de guérison du Seigneur Elrond. Ce dernier avait été peiné de voir combien les hommes avaient été cruels avec un être si pur. Il avait alors pris la décision d'accueillir sous son toit cette pauvre petite créature innocente afin de lui offrir une vie meilleure. Aliania avait eu du mal à accepter cet élan d'affection pour Anabellissë. En réalité, la jeune Princesse ne ressentait aucun sentiment négatif envers la petite fille si ce n'est qu'elle enviait l'attitude de son père envers elle. La jumelle lui en avait voulu longuement et avait perçu cette adoption comme une tentative de l'évincer de la famille. Avec le temps, Aliania avait fini par comprendre que la petite fille blessée n'avait rien demandé et qu'elle était en réalité adorable. La jeune Princesse avait pris alors Anabellissë sous sa protection et s'était promis de retrouver les agresseurs et de leur faire payer leur crime.

Une cloche sonna dans le lointain attirant l'attention des deux jeunes femmes.

- Le déjeuner est annoncé. Te joins-tu à nous ?

- Euh...

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Allons-nous changer.

- Il n'est pas question que je mette une robe ! s'exclama Aliania dans une grimace de dégoût.

- Comme tu voudras, soupira sa meilleure amie.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Aliania faisait les cents pas dans un couloir. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là et était à deux doigts de partir en courant.

- Putain, j'ai besoin d'un verre, grommela-t-elle en serrant les dents.

- Voila un vocabulaire fort peu acceptable pour une invitée venant à Imladris.

La jeune fille fit volte face pour toiser sa tante Prestya avec mépris :

- Une invitée ? Quoi, je ne suis pas chez moi ici ? cracha-t-elle.

- Cela fait longtemps que tu as choisi de déménager ailleurs...

- Comme si on ne m'avait pas vivement poussée vers la sortie... Tu es une vraie p...

- Mesdames ! Le déjeuner est prêt, je vous invite donc à prendre place à table, intervint Léïa qui venait d'apparaitre au détour du couloir. Chérie, je suis heureuse de te voir. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça allait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que cette...

- D'accord, je crois deviner la suite de ta réponse et elle n'est guère recevable.

- À l'avenir, évites de me demander comment je vais quand ta sœur est dans le coin.

Léïa ne répondit rien et fit signe à sa nièce d'entrer dans la salle de réception. La longue table était quasiment remplie et il ne restait guère de choix de place.

- Réfléchissons, fit Aliania à voix haute. Soit j'accepte de m'asseoir entre mes deux chères tantes, soit entre ma petite sœur et l'hôte de cette table. Merveilleux dilemme, railla la jeune fille qui avait de plus en plus envie de s'enfuir en courant.

- Ma fille me fera-t-elle l'honneur de se rejoindre à moi pour ce repas ? s'enquit le Seigneur Elrond dans la volonté d'éviter tout éclat.

- _Chérie, tu as plutôt intérêt à faire un effort sinon je risque de ne pas être de bonne compagnie une fois que nous serons retournés à Poudlard_, la prévint Alana en la fixant.

- _À tes ordres, chérie..._ rétorqua Aliania en accentuant bien sur le dernier mot.

- Si tel est votre désir Ada, répondit-elle mielleusement sous les regards surpris en s'inclinant très légèrement devant lui.

Elle s'assit en silence en défiant du regard quiconque qui oserait lui adresser la parole. Le repas se fit malgré tout dans une ambiance conviviale même si Aliania ne répondait que très peu aux questions qui lui étaient posées. À un moment, Prestya lâcha une phrase qui aurait pu paraitre innocente aux yeux de tous mais que les sœurs Lopès prirent comme une attaque personnelle :

- Quel plaisir de voir toute la famille réunie !

Aliania laissa échapper un rire dédaigneux et dévisagea sa tante :

- Toute la famille vraiment ?

- Ah oui effectivement, j'ai omis quelqu'un. Comment va ta fille chère sœur ? s'enquit-elle auprès de Prestya.

- J'imagine qu'elle va bien. Elle est en mission.

- Où est-elle ? s'enquit Alana, cherchant à faire diversion.

- Quelque part sur les terres du Gondor...

- D'accord, Lenya n'est pas ici présente mais elle n'est pas la seule absente, dit Aliania avec un ton menaçant.

- Je ne vois personne d'autre, s'entêta Prestya dans un regard mauvais.

- Ça vous ferait vraiment trop mal de prononcer son nom ? A-LIA-NA ! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué !

- Comment oses-tu parler d'elle ici ? Notre tolérance à des limites...

- Mais ici ou ailleurs, c'est la même chose ! Vous l'avez tous répudiée de votre vie ! Prétendre que les elfes sont les êtres les plus tolérants et ouverts d'esprits de la Terre du Milieu, c'est avoir un gros problème d'égocentrisme et de manque d'objectivité ! ironisa la jeune fille en colère en se levant.

- Aliania ! Assieds-toi s'il te plait ! intervint son père.

- NON ! J'en ai assez de venir ici pour vous entendre attaquer ma grande sœur ! Et à ce propos, n'envoie plus tes soldats pour la tuer, continua-t-elle en s'adressa à Prestya. Sinon tu auras affaire à moi... Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! fit-elle avec un magnifique sourire hypocrite en jetant sa serviette dans l'assiette de sa tante et en tournant les talons, fière de sa sortie.

Ses sœurs se regardèrent, soupirèrent, s'excusèrent avant de s'empresser de rejoindre leur sœur. Ne la voyant pas, elles décidèrent d'un accord silencieux de se rendre au cimetière sur la tombe de leur mère supposant qu'Aliania devait s'y trouver. Elles ne s'étaient pas trompées : leur sœur était agenouillée devant la pierre tombale de leur défunte mère et semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

- Chérie, est-ce que ça va ? demanda sa grande sœur en s'agenouillant à ses côtés en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Alania s'était placée derrière elle et lui caressait tendrement les cheveux en lui disant :

- Je suis désolée pour l'attitude de Prestya...

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour elle, répondit brusquement Aliania.

- J'aurais du intervenir avant qu'elle ne discrimine Aliana une énième fois...

- C'est drôle, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle est la seule à discriminer Aliana, gronda-t-elle à voix basse.

- Pardon ?

- Je parle de votre attitude à toutes les deux ! D'accord, vous n'avez peut-être rien dit contre elle publiquement mais vous ne faites rien non plus pour la défendre ! Et moi qui pensais qu'entre sœurs on devait se protéger coûte que coûte...

- Aliania... commença son aînée.

- Non ! Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, je déteste ce prénom !

- Mais pourquoi ? Si Nana l'a choisi, c'est qu'il lui plaisait.

- Et alors ? Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'elle l'ait choisi ? Ce n'est vraiment pas la meilleure chose qu'elle m'ait laissé ! En fait, plus j'y pense, plus je réalise qu'elle ne nous a laissé que des merdes en héritage !

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? C'est injuste de lui reprocher cela !

- Elle ne serait pas morte, la situation n'aurait pas dégénéré comme ça ! Aliana ne serait pas restée captive – en fait, elle n'aurait même jamais été enlevée –, je n'aurais pas été séparée de vous et ne détesterais sans doute pas autant Prestya !

- Notre mère n'a pas demandé à mourir jeune ! Elle n'a pas choisi de nous abandonner ! s'énerva Alania.

- Tiens, tu sais élever la voix ? railla Aliania. Décidément, on en apprend tous les jours !

Sa petite sœur l'ignora délibérément et poursuivit sur sa lancée :

- Nana s'est faite tuée, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait décidé sur un coup de tête de mettre fin à ses jours afin de ne pas nous voir grandir !

- Merci de cette piqure de rappel, j'étais là quand elle est morte ! rétorqua sèchement Aliania en se levant vivement.

- Je croyais que tu ne te souvenais pas de ce qu'il s'était passé... murmura-t-elle. Tu as toujours maintenu que tu avais oublié les détails de cette nuit...

- Quoi ? Tu voudrais peut-être connaître ces détails ? Tu sais, si l'enterrement était à cercueil fermé, ce n'était pas sans raison...

- Sans façon, fit Alania en s'éloignant écœurée par les propos de sa sœur.

- Quoi ? agressa Aliania en regardant sa grande sœur.

- Tes sous-entendus étaient horribles Aliania.

- Faut arrêter de la materner !

- N'est-ce pas toi qui disais tout à l'heure que l'on devait veiller les unes sur les autres ?

- Oui, mais je considère que trop de protection tue la protection ! On ne pourra pas préserver du mal notre petite sœur éternellement. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, une guerre se prépare et celle-ci ne va certainement pas se cantonner aux portes du Mordor. Soit réaliste ! Si Sauron est de retour, il fera tout pour asservir l'intégralité de la Terre du Milieu.

- Pour l'instant, rien ne nous dit que Sauron est sur le point de faire son grand come-back...

- Mais oui, la puissance maléfique que nous avons ressentie vers le Mordor n'était que le fruit de notre imagination ! railla Aliania.

- Elle peut provenir d'autre chose...

- Ah ouais ? Et de quoi selon toi ? se moqua durement sa sœur. D'un simple petit rassemblement d'orcs ? Rien de grave en somme ! Non mais ouvres les yeux ! fit-elle en faisant claquer ses doigts sous les yeux de sa sœur. On se doutait plus ou moins que l'esprit de Sauron avait survécu. Maintenant on en a la preuve.

- Je ne crois que ce que je vois, maugréa Alana.

- Dans ce cas, retournes là-bas et cette fois, vas voir de tes propres yeux ce qui se cache derrière la Porte Noire ! lâcha sa petite sœur exaspérée par son manque de réalisme.

- Est-ce que cette conversation va se finir avec deux filles fâchées et une envie de meurtre commune ou bien avec deux adultes responsables aptes à gérer deux points de vue différents ?

- _Solution number two darling_!

- _All right_ _sweetie !_ _Let's_ _go._

Les deux sœurs se sourirent et partirent seller leurs chevaux afin de se rendre jusqu'à la clairière où se déroulerait l'épreuve. L'écurie accueillait une vingtaine d'étalons dont la plupart piaffait d'impatience. Les trois personnes qui étaient déjà en train de seller leurs montures saluèrent les deux princesses en s'inclinant respectueusement.

- Désirez-vous que nous préparions vos chevaux ? s'enquit l'un d'entre eux.

- Merci messieurs mais nous préférons le faire nous-mêmes, les gratifia Alana d'un sourire. Où allez-vous ?

- Le Seigneur Elrond nous envoie quérir le magicien Mithrandir.

- Savez-vous où le trouver ? s'étonna Aliania qui connaissait suffisamment le vieil homme pour savoir qu'il était rare de savoir où le chercher.

Mithrandir, qu'elle appelait plus communément Gandalf, était un des seuls grands magiciens restant en Terre du Milieu. À l'aide de son supérieur Saroumane le Blanc, Gandalf le Gris les avait guidées elle et ses sœurs dans leur apprentissage de la magie. Cela n'avait pas été une tâche aisée car leur magie était très différente de la leur. Les jumelles avaient rapidement saisi qu'elles devraient apprendre à maitriser leurs pouvoirs même si ceux-ci dépassaient largement les connaissances de leurs guides respectifs. Saroumane avait pris sous son aile Aliania dans un premier temps avant de la confier à son ami Gandalf sous prétexte qu'il n'avait plus suffisamment de temps à lui consacrer. Dans les faits, la jeune elfe avait toujours su que le magicien en tête du Conseil n'avait que faire de transmettre son savoir et elle devait admettre qu'elle avait tout fait pour lui rendre la vie impossible...

Flash back :

- Je vous avais donné trois lunes pour acquérir le contenu de ce livre. Qu'en avez-vous retenu ? demanda Saroumane appuyé sur son bâton magique.

- J'ai retenu le fait qu'il s'intitulait « Enchantements de la forêt d'Or », commença à répondre l'enfant, et que...

- Poursuivez.

- Je trouve que le titre est un leurre : il n'y a rien d'enchanté là dedans, déclara-t-elle franchement.

- Voyez-vous cela, fit le Maître en haussant les sourcils. Je ne vous ai pas demandé d'émettre un avis sur le contenu de cet ouvrage mais de me le résumer succinctement.

- Oh, vous souhaitiez un résumé ? Milles excuses Maître Saroumane, fit-elle narquoisement en s'inclinant. Cet ouvrage retrace l'historique de la création de la Lothorien jusqu'à l'arrivée au pouvoir d'une sorcière elfe.

- Vous ne l'avez pas achevé alors que c'était une consigne non négociable.

- Pourquoi perdrais-je mon temps à lire des écrits soporifiques remplis de mensonges ? argua Aliania en laissant tomber entièrement son masque de jeune fille bien élevée. Je sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur ce royaume, ce peuple et leurs pouvoirs elfiques !

- Votre père sera ravi d'apprendre les idées calomnieuses que vous avez envers vos ascendants.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il se donne la peine de se déplacer jusqu'ici pour les entendre, rétorqua-t-elle avec colère. À ce propos, qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à venir dans cette prison ? Si vous venez uniquement pour tenter de m'inculquer un quelconque savoir magique, vous pouvez alors vous désengagez de cette corvée !

- Pourquoi trahirais-je la confiance que le Seigneur Elrond a placé en moi en me conférant la tâche de votre guider dans l'éveil de vos dons ?

- Me guider dans l'éveil de mes dons ? releva-t-elle en ricanant. Il n'y a qu'avec mes sœurs que je pourrais les maitriser et les faire évoluer. Vous n'avez rien à m'apprendre d'utile et vous vous servez de cette excuse pour maintenir un lien de confiance avec les peuples elfiques gardiens des trois anneaux magiques.

- Comment osez-vous insinuer que mon amitié envers votre peuple est intéressée ? s'enquit-il d'une voix dangereusement douce et basse.

- Je n'insinue pas, j'affirme. Le temps nous le prouvera, décréta-t-elle sur un ton énigmatique.

Étrangement, la jeune fille n'avait plus jamais revu son mentor revenir à la Cité d'Argent et avait appris par la suite que Gandalf reprenait en main son éducation magique.

Fin du flash-back.

Les trois cavaliers répondirent que Mithrandir, d'après les dernières informations apportées par des Rôdeurs, se trouvait dans les alentours de l'Isengard, le domaine de Saroumane. Les deux princesses leur souhaitèrent une bonne quête et finirent de seller leurs chevaux avant de s'élancer vers la sortie de la Cité de Fondcombe.

Le trajet passa assez rapidement – les sœurs ne s'étant pas octroyées de pause – et les paysages vallonnés et sereins de Fondcombe avaient laissé place à une immense forêt sombre. Sa traversée pouvait paraître oppressante pour la plupart des hommes mais les deux elfes étaient habituées à aller dans toutes sortes d'endroits glauques. Elles n'avaient pas emprunté le chemin le plus agréable mais contourner l'étendue d'arbres leur aurait rajouté plus d'une heure de chevauchée pour atteindre la clairière.

Arrivées à destination, les jumelles découvrirent qu'il régnait une ambiance particulièrement fébrile parmi les artistes. Le stress commençait à monter dans les rangs des plus jeunes personnes tandis que les plus expérimentés tentaient de les rassurer.

- Salut tout le monde ! les interpella Alana. J'ai la nette impression qu'il manque encore du monde. Mettez vous en ligne pour que je puisse faire l'appel.

- Où est la liste ? s'enquit sa sœur.

- Tenez Princesse, répondit Anàrion en lui tendant le parchemin.

- Tiens, tu es là ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu as fait vite pour venir depuis Fondcombe.

- Je suis partie juste après vous avoir croisé, s'expliqua le jeune homme.

Après avoir appelé l'ensemble des acteurs, Alana réalisa qu'il manquait ses deux tantes et sa plus jeune sœur en tant qu'acteurs principaux et cinq autres personnages interprétant des habitants de Vérone.

- Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. En attendant, finissons de placer les décors puis échauffons-nous. Y-a-t-il des questions ? Des éléments à revoir ? Non ? Parfait !

Tandis qu'ils s'exécutaient, Alana entendit dans le lointain des bruits de nombreux sabots foulant le sol. Elle crut discerner quatre ou cinq chevaux galoper à vive allure, ce qui était plutôt étrange quand on savait qu'il fallait slalomer sans cesse entre les vieux chênes et hêtres qui peuplaient la forêt.

Une minute plus tard, les cavaliers arrivèrent à destination. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une petite escorte composée d'une dizaine d'elfes armés dont la plupart affichait l'emblème d'Imladris. Au milieu de leur formation se tenait majestueusement trois femmes elfes qui tentaient de reprendre dignement leur souffle suite à cette course.

- Et bien, quelle entrée ! En voilà une jolie garde rapprochée ! railla Aliania en voyant que sur les dix guerriers, seulement la moitié participait à l'épreuve.

- Les routes ne sont pas sûres et il aurait été imprudent pour des gens de notre rang se cavaler jusqu'ici seuls, commença à se justifier Prestya sur un ton hautain.

Devant cette réponse, la nièce arqua le sourcil :

- « Les gens de notre rang » ? Attention aux chevilles, ça enfle vite et nous n'avons pas de souliers de rechange.

- Ce qui est risible, renchérit Alana, c'est qu'en cas d'attaque, il en va de l'honneur des Seigneurs de défendre son peuple. D'autant plus que dans votre cas, chères Dames d'Imladris, vous seriez les plus aptes à protéger votre entourage grâce à vos pouvoirs.

- Les hommes se doivent avant toutes choses de protéger les femmes au péril de leurs vies, contre-attaqua Prestya.

- À quoi ça sert que je me batte corps et âme contre le sexiste et que je lutte pour la parité des sexes quand j'entends ce genre de propos arriérés provenant de ma propre famille ! s'énerva Aliania. Le progrès n'est pas encore en marche en Terre du Milieu, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! cracha-t-elle avant de tourner les talons pour aller se coiffer.

- Léïa, Alania, j'espère que vous n'avez pas perdu votre voix sinon il vous sera difficile de passer l'épreuve, nargua Alana quelque peu surprise par le silence des deux autres cavalières.

- À quoi bon intervenir ? soupira Prestya en attachant son étalon à un poteau de bois.

- Chacune de leur rencontre apporte son lot de querelles et d'humiliations, compléta Alania. Je suis lassée de devoir jouer les médiateurs.

- Nous sommes toutes lassées de quelque chose mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous renonçons, laissa échapper Alana entre ses dents.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Non, rien... esquiva sa grande sœur. Allons-nous changer et allumer les flambeaux. Il va bientôt faire nuit.

Les retardataires s'empressèrent de se préparer. Une heure plus tard, d'autres cavaliers arrivèrent.

- _Probablement le jury_, pensa Aliania sans les regarder.

- Ada ! s'exclama Alana en se précipitant vers les nouveaux arrivants. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

- Je suis venue encourager mes trois princesses. Il est fort peu habituel qu'une de vos épreuves soit si proche d'Imladris.

- Certes, j'espère que nous ne vous décevrons pas Ada, lui sourit-elle.

- Il n'y a pas de risque, jamais tu ne m'as déçu ma fille, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

- Et moi là dedans ? intervint Aliania qui avait suivi de loin la conversation. Je suis à quel niveau sur l'échelle de votre approbation ? Sur une échelle de zéro à cent, je dois être au moins à moins cent. Pas vrai ? railla-t-elle.

- Je ne mesure pas ma déception sur une échelle comme tu penses le concevoir.

- Votre réponse reste pourtant limpide : je vous ai suffisamment déçu pour que vous ne preniez pas la peine de le nier, lâcha-t-elle en lui tournant le dos. Ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis plus à ça près !

Le seigneur Elrond tenta de la rattraper mais Alana stoppa doucement son geste avec un regard d'excuse.

- Ada, vous la connaissez suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne pense pas réellement ses propos...

- Je la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il y a toujours une part de vérité lorsqu'elle agresse quelqu'un, aussi infime soit-elle, soupira tristement son père. Je ne me permettrais pas de lui reprocher cette... vivacité. Je me dis qu'il vaut mieux la voir s'exprimer que murer dans le silence...

Alana savait à quoi son père faisait référence. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, Aliania s'était énormément rebellée envers sa propre famille. Durant un temps, elle s'était contentée de leur en vouloir à mort par rapport à leur abandon et de les insulter à la moindre occasion. Elle en arrivait même aux mains dans ses crises les plus fortes. Ces affronts pouvant sembler terribles vus de l'extérieur mais il y avait une chose encore pire aux yeux de son père : son silence. Sa fille avait connu des phases où elle s'était murée dans un profond mutisme et personne ne parvenait à l'en faire sortir. Cette absence de parole angoissait beaucoup le Seigneur Elrond car il n'avait dans ces cas là aucune possibilité de connaitre quel mal rongeait sa propre descendance et ne pouvait pas l'aider à surmonter ses souffrances.

- Ada ? l'appela sa fille pour le sortir de ses douloureuses pensées. À quoi pensez-vous ?

- Rien qui ne doit t'inquiéter ma fille, la rassura-t-il en adoptant un visage neutre. Apparemment, tes frères et moi ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir eu envie de venir vous admirer, déclara-t-il en désignant de nouveaux arrivants.

Une trentaine de personnes, hommes et elfes confondus, arrivaient de toute part pour s'installer du côté du public.

- Wow, ils se sont tous donnés le mot ou quoi ? fit Anàrion en s'approchant d'Alana.

- On dirait bien... va pas falloir se planter, rigola-t-elle.

Un roulement de tambour retentit pour annoncer le début de l'épreuve.

- Oups, faut qu'on file s'habiller ! À tout à l'heure Père !

Dix minutes plus tard, la nuit était tombée et les torches éclairaient la scène improvisée avec des lueurs dansantes. Au sol se tenait plusieurs acteurs recouverts chacun par des capes bleues ou rouges. Le public sursauta lors que la musique fut lancée. Loin d'être naturel, le son sortait de puissantes enceintes portables apportées par Matthew de Londres. Autant dire que les oreilles des gens de la Terre du Milieu n'avaient jamais été agressées de la sorte auparavant.

- Bienvenue dans le monde moderne, murmura ironiquement Aliania qui épiait le public depuis les coulisses – derrière des draps tendus en fait –, heureusement pour eux qu'on n'a pas pu trouver des spots lumineux, ils auraient eu une attaque !

- On les avait, on n'avait juste pas assez de source d'énergie pour maintenir à la fois la musique et les lumières durant deux heures, lui expliqua Matthew qui avait surpris sa remarque.

- Ah ? Dommage, ça aurait pu être marrant.

- Tu m'étonnes... prête ? Ils ont bientôt fini la chanson de Vérone. Pas trop anxieuse ?

- Je suis toujours prête ! répliqua la jeune fille en défiant son faux prétendant du regard. Et je n'ai peur de rien !

- Et bien c'est parfait ma Juliette ! fit Matthew en faisant mine de s'avancer pour lui donner un baiser.

- Bas les pattes ! On fait une version chaste de l'œuvre de Shakespeare. Un seul vrai baiser – je te rappelle que les autres sont en trompe-l'œil – celui du mariage. C'est clair ?

- Parce que tu crois que je vais garder mon caleçon pour notre nuit de noce ? lui dit-il d'une voix suave en se rapprochant d'elle encore plus.

- Tu n'es qu'un porc ! s'exclama-t-elle en le repoussant plus violement qu'elle n'en avait réellement l'intention. Oups, rien de cassé ? s'enquit-elle en simulant un minimum d'inquiétude dans son regard pour ne pas passer pour plus méchante qu'elle ne l'est réellement.

- Je vois que Juliette est réticente ce soir, maugréa-t-il en se redressant tout en se frottant le coccyx.

À cette vue, Aliania éclata de rire et regarda ses deux tantes chanter la chanson de la haine. Léïa était vraiment sublime dans sa longue robe rouge. Elle ressemblait beaucoup en cet instant à sa défunte sœur, du moins si les souvenirs qu'ils restaient à la jeune fille étaient justes. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait fait de faute. Alania se mouvait avec grâce dans sa tenue blanche parmi les futures victimes. Matthew fit son entrée sur scène avec ceux qui incarnaient Benvolio et Mercutio. Un peu plus tard, Juliette fit son entrée avec sa nourrice pour s'entendre dire qu'elle devait penser au mariage. En son fort intérieur, Aliania se disait qu'elle avait de la chance de ne pas avoir été mariée de force par son père à un quelconque prétendant apte à maitriser son caractère. Oh, non pas que sa tante Prestya n'avait pas tout fait pour suggérer cette idée au Seigneur Elrond, mais celui-ci n'avait jamais eu l'audace folle d'imposer une union à sa propre fille. Il aurait peut-être cédé au bout de quelques siècles s'il n'avait pas découvert le lien fort qui unissait le Prince Legolas et sa fille. Bien que cette union n'ait pas été établie par un mariage royal, les Seigneurs Thranduil et Elrond la toléraient d'un commun accord, ayant compris que la jeune fille n'était pas prête et percevrait cet acte officiel comme un moyen de créer une emprise sur elle. À cela s'ajoutait le fait qu'elle craignait qu'une union certifiée mette en péril l'amour de sa vie. Selon elle, c'était comme crier aux créatures de l'ombres « venez vous en prendre à cet homme pour m'atteindre, après tout, il n'est que mon époux ! ».

Le temps défila à toute vitesse. Lorsque Juliette rencontra Roméo à la fête des Capulet et qu'elle en tomba amoureux dès le premier regard, le public était subjugué par la beauté de cette scène. Il trouvait que la fille d'Elrond dégageait une puissante aura de douce naïveté liée à l'innocence de l'âge de l'héroïne. Quand on connaissait le tempérament de feu de l'interprète, cela prouvait qu'elle était capable de tenir n'importe quel rôle sur scène. Parmi les spectateurs, un elfe aux cheveux d'or poussa un imperceptible soupir face à la sereine candeur émanant de Juliette. Dans la réalité, jamais il ne l'avait vu adopter une douceur pareille en public. Aliania se sentait toujours obligée de porter un masque cachant au plus profond d'elle-même la partie sensible de son caractère. L'elfe avait déjà eu l'immense privilège de voir ce qu'il se cachant derrière cette apparente inébranlable carapace car la jeune fille lui avait accordé sa confiance il y a cela bien des vies d'hommes. Le cœur de l'elfe au regard azur se pinça lorsqu'il vit Roméo embrasser Juliette pour s'unir éternellement à elle par les liens sacrés du mariage. Il était conscient que tout cela n'était que comédie mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jalousie. Elfe ou pas, c'était toujours désagréable de voir sa promise dans les bras d'un autre, même s'il n'avait jamais douté de sa fidélité. Son sentiment de jalousie s'accentua lorsqu'il vit la scène représentant la nuit de noce des amants. Voir sa moitié vêtue d'un unique drap quasi transparent être allongée près d'un homme à moitié nu n'était vraiment pas une image agréable à contempler.

Aliania se concentrait sur l'illusion qu'elle se trouvait avec Legolas et non avec Matthew. Ce stratagème fonctionnait plutôt bien jusqu'à présent. Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle était heureuse de savoir son amour loin d'elle en cet instant, doutant que celui-ci apprécierait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle ne devait surtout pas se focaliser sur le fait que son père la regardait en ce moment-même, probablement d'un œil désapprobateur face à tant d'audace.

- _Heureusement que c'est une version chaste_, se répétait-elle sans cesse dans son esprit. _Quelle idée d'organiser ce genre d'épreuve en Terre du Milieu ? Sérieusement, si je tenais ceux qui fixent les règles... bah ils ne pourraient plus en fixer pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils seraient morts_.

Pour elle, la scène la plus délicate arrivait. Devoir se lamenter sur le suicide de son amant était un véritable défi pour son égo. Pourquoi avait-elle hérité d'un rôle de jeune fille candide et sentimentale ? De ce point de vue là, Aliania se sentait à l'opposée de Juliette.

- _Verser des larmes en public ? Puisqu'il le faut... allons-y gaiement ! _se dit-elle en soupirant intérieurement.

- Roméo ! Réveille-toi et partons vite de cet endroit qui suinte la mort ! Roméo ! Roméo, je suis vivante, tu le sais bien ! Frère Laurent t'a prévenu. Roméo, mon amour, réponds... réponds... REPONDS ! cria-t-elle en sanglotant tout en secouant le corps de son amant sacrifié.

Le public frissonna en voyant l'interprétation de la Princesse d'Imladris. Sa détresse semblait si sincère que beaucoup étaient touchés au fond de leur être par ses cris désespérés de l'héroïne. Réalisant qu'elle venant de perdre toute raison de vivre, elle entama son ultime chant – sans que le public sache à quoi elle pensait réellement pour sortir de vraies émotions devant eux– :

Pourquoi rester à vieillir

Dans ce monde où tu n'es plus ? (_Maman..._)

Est-ce qu'on a le droit de choisir

Quand celui qu'on aime pour vous se tue ? (_Pourquoi suis-je encore là alors que tu es partie ?_)

Ne cherchez pas à nous comprendre (_Personne ne peut nous comprendre_)

Ne cherchez plus rien de nous (_Laissez-nous vivre en paix_)

Brûler d'amour vous laisse en cendres (_L'amour fait souvent si mal..._)

Mais restez cachés au froid chez vous

Moi je meurs d'amour

Moi je meurs d'amour

Roméo, Roméo

La vie sans toi n'est qu'un mot

Roméo je t'aime trop

Pour que ce soir le jour se couche

Sans le goût de toi sur ma bouche

Roméo, Roméo

J'arrive attends-moi là-haut

Roméo je t'aime trop

Pour que demain le jour se lève

Sans le goût de toi sur mes lèvres (_Qu'est-ce que c'est niais quand même comme refrain..._)

Peut-être aurez-vous de la peine (_Comme si j'allais leur manquer si jamais je meurs_)

Moi j'en ai eu tellement pour vous !

Je vous laisse avec votre haine

Mais laissez-moi partir loin de vous... (_Ça, c'est déjà fait... j'ai déjà mis les voiles_)

Moi, je meurs d'amour

Moi, je meurs d'amour

Chantant une dernière fois le refrain, Aliania saisit un poignard que la Mort avait déposé à côté de Roméo, le brandit en le fixant à la fois avec crainte et espoir et se l'enfonça d'un coup sec dans le ventre sur la note finale. Elle fit mine de rendre son dernier soupir, cachant l'absence de sang en se blottissant contre son bien-aimé.

Après quelques secondes de silence assourdissant, les premiers applaudissements se firent entendre suivis de près par une grande clameur. Les acteurs entrèrent tous en scène pour saluer le public tout en laissant une place au centre pour les héros tragiques qui arrivèrent en se tenant la main.

- Aliania, faut que je t'avoue un truc, lui glissa Matthew à l'oreille.

- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle en haussant le sourcil.

- Tu aurais du mettre du waterproof, ça t'aurait évité l'effet « yeux de panda », lui répondit-il en éclatant de rire.

- Oh merde... la honte !

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Tu vois que tu as fini par me pleurer chérie !

- Ton jeu d'acteur était tellement mauvais que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de verser des larmes de désespoir ! répliqua-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Hey ! Un peu de tenue tous les deux, tout le monde vous regarde ! les apostropha Alana, amusée par leur échange.

- Quand saurons-nous les avis du jury ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

- On va recevoir une missive... un jour. Ils sont parfois longs à délibérer, expliqua-t-elle.

Aliania s'empressa de rejoindre les coulisses pour ôter le surplus de maquillage et se changer. Pas question de garder une minute de plus une robe de princesse. Elle tenta de défaire le lacet dorsal du corset mais celui-ci était trop serré. Soupirant d'agacement et de fatigue, elle ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup pour évacuer la tension. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains se poser doucement sur ses épaules, descendre lentement les longs de ses bras pour finir par lui enserrer tendrement la taille. Une voix lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu as été magnifique ce soir...

Sans ouvrir les yeux ni se retourner, Aliania répondit à l'étreinte de mystérieux visiteur et répondit :

- Tu étais là... soupira-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas manqué une seule seconde de votre épreuve... soutient-il. Je suis si fière de toi.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, repensant à ce qu'elle avait envisagé à propos des réactions de son homme la voyant embrasser un autre.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? lui demanda-t-elle en se retourna pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Mes oreilles ont eu vent de l'événement. Je ne voulais pas raté l'occasion de te voir.

- Pas sûr que tu es réellement apprécié le spectacle... murmura-t-elle en détournant son regard, gênée d'avoir été surprise par son compagnon dans les bras de Matthew.

- Je mentirais en disant que j'ai aimé te voir enlacer cet homme. Cependant, je suis certain de ta loyauté et respecte ta mission, lui répondit-il en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Et je te le répète, tu as été magnifique ce soir.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle avant de passer ses bras autour de son coup pour l'embrasser. Tu m'as tellement manqué...

- Cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Les routes deviennent dangereuses sur ces terres. Te savoir parcourir le pays en ces temps troublés agite mon cœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire que nous vivons une période trouble ?

- Les voyageurs se font de plus en plus rares, des ombres envahissent les forêts, les animaux se terrent...

- Elrond allait faire quérir un messager à ton père pour savoir si ton peuple avait remarqué des faits étranges. Je suppose que tu pourras transmettre le message ?

- Bien sûr.

- Aliania ? Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à... oh ! Prince Legolas, pardonnez-moi, j'ignorais que vous étiez ici, s'interrompit Alana qui venait d'entrer dans les loges.

- Dame Alana, la salua-t-il. Permettez-moi de vous féliciter pour votre interprétation.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'aide ma chérie ? s'enquit Aliania.

- Mon cheval a un fer qui est en train de partir mais ce n'est rien, je vais demander à Anàrion de m'aider, faites comme si je ne vous avais pas interrompu ! s'exclama-t-elle ravie de la venue du Prince de la Forêt Noire. _Ne faites pas de bêtises, _crut-elle bon d'ajouter avant de les laisser seuls.

À cette dernière remarque, sa sœur se saisit d'un chiffon et le jeta à l'endroit où sa sœur se tenait une seconde plus tôt. Legolas ne sourcilla même pas, habitué aux échanges secrets des jumelles et donc aux réactions bizarres.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

- De ne pas faire de bêtises. Est-ce que nous étions sur le point d'en faire une ? demanda-t-elle en adoptant un air innocent en y mêlant une pointe de malice.

L'elfe réfléchit un court instant avant de soulever la jeune fille et de la porter jusqu'à son cheval.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? rigola Aliania.

- Un bêtise, répliqua Legolas. Ta robe semble être un tel supplice à porter que je n'ai pas le cœur à te laisser souffrir plus longtemps, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Il fit cabrer son cheval et s'élança dans la forêt à la recherche d'un endroit loin des regards indiscrets...

- Où est Aliania ? demanda Alania à sa grande sœur. Père voudrait la féliciter.

- J'ai bien peur que ces félicitations devront attendre sa prochaine venue à Fondcombe.

- Pourquoi ? Elle est déjà repartie ?

- Disons qu'elle a trouvé urgent de transmettre le message de notre Père au peuple de la Forêt Noire...

- J'imagine que cela a un rapport avec le grand blond aux prunelles bleues qui ne l'a pas lâché des yeux de tout le spectacle, intervint Anabellissë qui faisait également partie des spectateurs.

- Oh... comprit Alania, je vois. Après l'effort, le réconfort, c'est ça ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher. Il se fait tard, nous avons installé un camp pour ceux qui ne souhaitent pas chevaucher de nuit à un kilomètre d'ici, le long de la rivière. On y va ?

- Oui, allons chercher le reste de la famille.

- Je vous accompagne là-bas mais je vais sûrement aller faire un tour à Poudlard pour vérifier que tout va bien.

- Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée.

- C'est le cas mais la mission d'abord.

Après avoir rassemblé leurs affaires, elles partirent s'installer pour le reste de la nuit au campement de fortune.

* * *

**J****'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes (ma relecture a été plus que brève...). **

**Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plut ?**

** Merci et à bientôt. **

**PS : pour la mise en scène de la pièce, je me suis calquée sur la version de la comédie musicale "Roméo et Juliette" datant de 2001**.


	9. Dépasser les bornes

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je ne sais toujours pas ce que vous pensez de mon histoire vu que pour l'instant, personne n'a commenté (*petit pincement au coeur*). Pourtant, ça encouragerait l'auteur**

**d'avoir un petit avis... enfin bref :**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Il y aurait une scène d'amour et un nouveau clash... Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Dépasser les bornes**

La chevauchée pour atteindre le campement fut rapide. Celui-ci était composé de trois grandes tentes en tissus.

- Je sais que c'est loin d'être aussi confortable que dans votre demeure Ada, mais il est difficile de faire mieux, d'autant plus que nous n'attendions pas votre venue... s'excusa Alana légèrement confuse. Je propose qu'Elladan, Elrohir et vous preniez place dans la plus grande tente – celle de gauche – tandis que Prestya, Léïa et Aliana prennent celle au centre.

- Où vas-tu dormir ma fille ?

- Je ne reste pas Ada, j'ai à faire ailleurs.

- Te laisser partir en pleine nuit ne me plait guère.

- N'ayez crainte, je ne vais pas devoir traverser les terres... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne reste pas en Terre du Milieu, développa-t-elle devant l'air interrogateur du Seigneur Elrond.

- Je vois... Quand penses-tu revenir ?

- Je ferais souvent des allers-retours entre Fondcombe et le lieu de ma mission actuelle.

- J'aurai aimé te parler. As-tu un dernier instant à m'accorder ?

- Bien sûr.

Le père et sa fille s'éloignèrent loin des éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes.

- J'ai besoin d'envoyer au plus vite un messager en Lothorien pour prévenir le Seigneur Celeborn et la Reine Galadriel de certains événements. Quelqu'un de rapide, discret et surtout de sûr.

- Cette description peut désigner plusieurs de vos missionnaires...

- Certes. Néanmoins je serai plus tranquillisé de savoir que cette personne puisse parlementer avec les gens de la Lothorien en toute légitimité. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour débattre via de simples missionnaires. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que tu te rendes rapidement là-bas.

- Si j'ai bien compris, il vous faut quelqu'un qui porte votre parole et qui soit apte à prendre des initiatives sur place sans avoir besoin de repasser par vous ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Elrond.

- Elladan et Elrohir ne venaient-ils pas d'être dépêchés pour aller en Lorien, s'enquit-elle en se rappelant ce détail.

- Ils ont du malheureusement rebrousser chemin à cause d'une série d'attaques de brigands.

- _Tu parles... il doit y avoir une autre raison !_ Mais pourquoi moi ? Après tout, vous avez sept descendants directs sans omettre mes tantes ? En quoi suis-je la mieux indiquée par cette missive ?

- Tes frères seront envoyés auprès des Rôdeurs sous peu. Il m'est impossible d'envoyer Arwen ou Alania qui sont trop fragiles pour accomplir une telle mission.

- Ne les sous-estimez pas tant Ada, vous pourriez être surpris par leurs capacités.

- Ce ne sont pas des guerrières !

- Elles sont pleines de ressources. Mais soit, vous ne voulez pas leur faire courir le moindre risque.

- Je ne préfère pas demander à Aliania étant donné son... aversion ouverte envers notre peuple.

- Ce n'est pas une réelle aversion. C'est juste qu'elle préfère l'action aux discussions et que par conséquent, vivre en permanence avec des elfes plus que pacifiques, et bien... cela ne peut pas être vraiment compatible, répondit-elle avec tact.

- Tes tantes sont occupées ces derniers temps avec l'entraînement de leur armée...

- _Ouais, mais mes sœurs et moi-même avons aussi notre propre armée à gérer en plus des autres missions_... pensa la jeune elfe agacée par l'excuse de leurs tantes.

- ... ce qui signifie qu'il ne reste que toi qui puisse aller dans les bois de la Lothorien. De plus, je me suis dis que tu aimerais aller là-bas.

- Ne vous méprenez pas sur ce que je vais vous dire Ada, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais plus ravie qu'un autre membre de la famille de visiter nos ascendants.

Cependant, son père n'était pas dupe et savait qu'un elfe de Lorien faisait battre le cœur de sa fille aînée depuis de nombreuses années. Ils dissimulaient leur relation car celle-ci ne pouvait pas être perçue comme convenable. En effet, Alana était tombée amoureuse de Lendiwëll, un soldat au service du Seigneur Celeborn, qui suivait les ordres du Premier Commandant de l'Armée Haldir. Unir une Princesse à un simple soldat n'était guère envisageable par le protocole royal.

- N'oublies pas que je possède le don de voyance. Certaines choses ne peuvent m'être cachées ma fille, même si tu t'es montrée fort discrète au sujet d'un certain elfe répondant au nom de Lendiwëll.

Face à la réponse de son père, Alana rougit et marmonna :

- Quand comptiez-vous me dire que vous étiez au courant de cette relation ?

- Si je te fais cette révélation maintenant, c'est pour t'avertir de ne pas te priver de la compagnie de l'homme que tu aimes sous prétexte qu'il ne descend pas d'un roi.

- Depuis quand avez-vous cure du protocole ? sourcilla sa fille en retenant une grand sourire.

- Il ne serait pas très louable de ma part de faire obstacle à ton bonheur. Si être au côté de ce Lendiwëll me permet de te voir sourire, alors je suis prêt à vous donner ma bénédiction.

- Merci Ada, murmura-t-elle en prenant peu à peu conscience de ce que cela signifiait.

Cette approbation lui concédait le droit d'afficher leur amour au grand jour. Ils n'auraient plus à prendre multiples précautions pour se voir sans avoir la crainte de se faire surprendre.

- Ne devais-tu pas aller quelque part ? lui demanda doucement le Seigneur Elrond.

- Oui, j'y vais justement. Reposez-vous bien et n'ayez crainte, le campement est surveillé par de bons soldats. Nous nous verrons très prochainement.

Après s'être inclinée, elle disparut dans l'épaisseur du bois pour franchir le portail la menant à Poudlard.

Quand Alana arriva dans le parc de l'école de magie, il faisait à peine jour. Elle frissonna légèrement en constatant l'écart de température entre la Terre du Milieu et Poudlard et resserra sa cape de voyage contre elle. Le domaine était plongé dans un grand calme ce qui lui semblait plutôt normal étant donné l'heure matinale. Évidemment, la Grande Porte était encore verrouillée et la jeune fille n'avait pas le courage d'user de sa magie pour tenter de l'ouvrir. Heureusement, elle avait repéré un autre moyen de rentrer dans le château. Il lui suffisait de faire un peu d'escalade pour atteindre l'une des fenêtres donnant sur un petit couloir près du Grand Hall.

- Allons-y, un dernier petit effort avant de s'effondrer dans un bon lit, se dit-elle pour se donner du courage.

Elle se mit à grimper lestement sur le mur en s'agrippant aux grosses pierres. Une fois qu'elle eut atteint l'embrasure, elle se laissa tomber au sol avec légèreté. Elle prit le chemin menant à la tour Gryffondor en priant pour ne croiser personne. Ce n'était pas le moment de devoir se justifier sur ses activités extrascolaires, elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à ça. Quoique... Repensant à la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son père, elle se remit à sourire d'une façon presque béate.

- _Mon dieu, Aliania me verra, elle se moquerait bien de moi_, se dit-elle en se retenant de rire.

Son attention fut néanmoins réactivée lorsqu'elle crut entendre un bruissement de cape non loin d'elle. Elle s'immobilisa net et attendit de vérifier si la fatigue ne lui avait pas joué des tours. Le silence était total. Consciente d'avoir une ouïe ultra développée grâce à son sang elfique, elle se dit qu'elle avait du confondre ce bruit avec autre chose, comme un rideau se soulevant à cause d'un courant d'air. Alana se remit en route sans faire de bruit mais s'arrêta de nouveau, sûre d'avoir senti une présence au coin du sombre couloir. Elle longea le mur pour aller voir ce qu'il en était, tous ses sens en alerte. Une porte bougea un peu plus loin sur sa droite elle s'en approcha et constata qu'elle était entrebâillée. Curieuse, la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil. Un homme lui tournait le dos et semblait chercher quelque chose dans une armoire. Délicatement, elle entrouvrit un peu plus la porte pour mieux identifier la personne. Elle trouvait effectivement suspect qu'un homme soit debout aussi tôt et qu'il agisse avec autant de discrétion. Un rayon de soleil matinal filtra à travers une lucarne pour se déposer sur le visage du mystérieux inconnu. Alana reconnut alors le turban du Professeur Quirrell. Bien qu'elle fut étonnée de le trouver ici, elle se sentit rassurée de ne pas avoir affaire à un être malveillant. Elle passa son chemin sans se poser d'avantage de questions, impatiente d'aller s'allonger ne serait-ce qu'une heure.

Lorsqu'elle franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle s'affala dans un gros fauteuil près du feu quasi éteint. Soudain, un bruit sourd l'a fit se redresser. Devant elle venait d'apparaitre une petite créature difforme vétue d'un chiffon aux armoiries de Poudlard.

- Veuillez m'excuser Mademoiselle si je vous ai réveillé, couina la créature en s'inclinant jusqu'au sol. Mirfet est venue allumer le feu pour que les courageux Gryffondor n'aient pas froid à leur réveil.

- Euh... oui d'accord. Désolée de devoir vous demander ça comme ça, mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Mirfet, un des elfes de maison travaillant pour le grand Albus Dumbledore.

- Un elfe de maison ? s'étonna la jeune qui n'avait encore jamais entendu ce nom.

- Oui Mademoiselle. Je suis là pour vous service. Désirez-vous quelque chose ? Une couverture ? Un petit déjeuner ?

- Non merci. Je crois que je vais vous laisser remplir ta tâche et aller dormir encore un peu, bailla-t-elle.

- Très bien Mademoiselle. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, appelez Mirfet !

- Merci. À bientôt peut-être !

Elle se lova dans le fauteuil et somnola pendant une heure avant d'être réveillée par un groupe de garçons descendants prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils s'étaient habillés avec des tenues rouge et or et tenaient respectivement dans leurs mains un balai. Harry, qui se trouvait parmi eux, remarqua la présence de son amie.

- Tu es là ! Mais où est-ce que tu étais hier ? s'exclama-t-il l'air réellement surpris.

- Hier ?

- Ta sœur et toi ne vous êtes pas rendus en cours et personne ne vous a vu de toute la journée.

- _Merde, on s'est loupé dans nos calculs_, se dit Alana en se rappelant avoir pensé revenir à temps à Poudlard sans que cela se remarque. Vous allez faire quoi là ? insquiva-t-elle.

- Entrainement de Quidditch, déclara Olivier Dubois, le Capitaine de l'Équipe Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, nous devrions nous dépêcher d'aller nous entrainer. Il faut bien tout faire pour faire rattraper les points perdus par leur faute, décréta-t-il un certain agacement dans sa voix.

Devant l'air d'incompréhension de la jumelle, Harry lui expliqua que Rogue avait ôté des points à leur Maison sous prétexte qu'elles avaient délibérément séché les cours. Alana soupira et promis de tenter de s'expliquer avec le Maître des Potions. Pas persuadé que cela soit une bonne idée, Harry quitta la Salle Commune avec le reste de son équipe.

- _Est-ce que j'essaye de calmer le jeu avec Rogue ou bien je laisse Aliania s'en charger ? _se questionna-t-elle. _Entre les deux, mon cœur balance...je verrai bien le moment venu. _

Pendant ce temps-là, les choses se passaient bien pour Aliania, même plus que bien. Legolas l'avait emmenée sur son étalon dans une minuscule prairie près de la rivière. Après l'avoir aidé à descendre, il l'enserra délicatement par la taille et commença à l'embrasser doucement dans le cou, traçant une ligne brûlante allant de son lobe à son épaule. La jeune fille soupira de bien-être et se laissa faire, heureuse de pouvoir souffler un peu dans le rythme soutenu imposé par son mode de vie. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de son amant remonter lentement sur sa poitrine. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, passa ses bras derrière son cou et l'embrasser tendrement. Le désir commençait à monter et leurs langues accélérèrent pour entamer un ballet endiablé. Leurs corps se frottèrent de façon subjective l'un contre l'autre, redoublant ainsi leur envie de ne faire qu'un.

- Je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à respirer avec ce corsage si serré, l'informa-t-elle en haletant à son oreille.

- Voyons ce que je peux faire pour remédier à cela, lui murmura-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il démêla avec lenteur les lacets du corsage de sa bien-aimée, libérant ainsi sa poitrine qui se souleva lorsqu'elle la jeune fille prit une grande inspiration de soulagement.

- Ce n'est pas humain de faire porter des robes si serrées, décréta-t-elle en embrassant la ligne du cou de l'elfe blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour vous plaire à vous les hommes !

- Tu n'as pas besoin de tous ces artifices pour faire enflammer mon cœur mon amour, lui souffla-t-il en faisant glisser la première partie de sa robe.

Aliania, qui se retrouva en fine robe d'un blanc quasi transparent, s'appliqua à enlever la chemise de son Prince, faisant glisser ses doigts sur ses pectoraux parfaitement dessinés. L'elfe étendit sa cape de voyage dans l'herbe et incita sa compagne à s'allonger dessus. Elle s'alita et attendit qu'il vienne la rejoindre. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre et s'étendit à côté de la jeune fille, plongeant son regard azuré dans ses yeux noisette. Il la trouvait vraiment magnifique les reflets de la lune faisaient miroiter ses boucles brunes qui s'agitaient doucement sous une légère brise. Dans ses yeux, elle pouvait lire tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Elle se sentait belle dans son regard et sa présence l'apaisait. Il avait un don pour la calmer et la rassurer comme peu de gens pouvant le faire. En réalité, seules ses deux grandes sœurs parvenaient à la maitriser en cas de besoin. Son homme était en quelque sorte son point d'ancrage dans la réalité, il était là pour lui rappeler que le monde qui les entourait n'étant pas fait que de magie et de violence et donc qu'elle n'avait pas à porter les armes tout le temps. Il la savait toute puissante avec ses pouvoirs et cela l'effrayait un peu. Il craignait qu'un jour un événement terrible se produise et que sa Princesse perde le contrôle de ses dons. Tant que ses sœurs et ses tantes étaient là pour veiller, le Prince de la Forêt Noire restait confiant. Mais qui sait de quoi sera constitué l'avenir ? Peut-être qu'elles ne seront pas toujours là pour contrôler le trop plein d'énergie de leur parente... Ces Dames avaient beau être immortelles, il n'en restait pas moins vrai qu'un malheur pouvait les frapper, en particulier lorsqu'on connaisait la dangerosité de leur rôle de sorcières protectrices des innocents

Le Prince se rapprocha de sa compagne, faisant glissant sa main le long de sa cuisse. La jeune fille défit sa ceinture dont la boucle représentait une feuille d'or, ôta son pantalon qui rejoignit le reste des vêtements de son amant. Le Prince souleva délicatement la robe de sa bien-aimée et se positionna au dessus d'elle en prenant garde de ne pas poser tout son poids sur elle. Avec tendresse, il entra en elle lentement pour ne pas lui faire mal. La jeune fille l'embrassa pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait aller plus loin. Les minutes qui suivirent ne furent que pure extase pour les deux partenaires. Le souffle court, le corps en sueur, ils se séparèrent après avoir atteint le summum du plaisir. Aliania, totalement détendue, se blottit dans ses bras et s'assoupit aussitôt, le sourire aux lèvres. Le Prince ne s'endormit pas tout de suite et préféra la contempler, profitant de la voir si sereine. Il passa des heures à la regarder en caressant ses cheveux tentant d'imaginer ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Dans son cœur, il pressentait que de sombres événements allaient avoir lieu mais il était incapable de prédire lesquels. Le Prince grava dans sa mémoire les délicats traits de sa promise. Son visage paisible se crispa tout d'un coup et elle commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Au départ, elle semblait simplement faire un rêve un peu mouvementé et tournait la tête de gauche à droite en agrippant un peu brusquement les bras de son amant. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna pour se mettre sur le dos, elle se mit à se débattre férocement contre quelque chose d'invisible en criant. Legolas tenta de la réveiller en l'appelant tout en la maintenant au sol. Cette tentative d'immobilisation ne l'apaisa pas, bien au contraire. Elle se mit à le ruer de coups maladroits comme si elle ne savait plus se défendre et l'implora de la lâcher et de la laisser partir. Au bout de quelques minutes de lutte, elle ouvrit les yeux et cessa de se débattre en reconnaissant Legolas. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle s'agenouilla en se forçant à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Le Prince l'attira vers lui dans une étreinte rassurante.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-il en la berçant.

- Oui, lui répondit-elle le souffle court en grimaçant comme si elle souffrait.

- As-tu mal quelque part ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, ce n'est rien, mentit la jeune fille qui en réalité avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un violent coup dans le dos.

Cela lui rappela le réveil douloureux qu'elle avait eu peu de temps auparavant dans la salle du cours d'Histoire de la Magie à Poudlard. À vrai dire, elle venait de revivre le même cauchemar en un peu plus détaillé et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il s'était encore présenté sous la forme de flashs mais ceux-ci avaient duré un peu plus longtemps. Les bois sombres avaient été moins flous car elle avait distingué les feuilles des arbres s'agitant sous le vent. La silhouette qui courait avait des contours plus nets et Aliania pouvait en déduire que l'inconnue ne devait guère être plus âgée d'une décennie. Des ombres non identifiées la poursuivaient. Elles avaient du la rattraper car la fillette avait poussé un hurlement de terreur avant d'être frappée dans le dos. Aliania croyait vaguement se souvenir qu'il y avait eu une lutte ou du moins une tentative... Plus la Princesse elfe se forçait à se souvenir, plus les brides du cauchemar s'éloignaient.

- Que s'est-il passé ? la secoua légèrement Legolas en voyant de la peur dans le regard perdu de sa compagne.

- Juste un rêve...

- Plutôt violent comme rêve ! J'appelle plutôt cela un cauchemar... Celui-ci n'apparait dans l'esprit des elfes que lorsqu'il est particulièrement angoissé avant de s'endormir.

- Chéri, j'espère que depuis le temps que tu me connais, tu t'es rendu compte que je n'ai pas exactement les mêmes réactions imputables à la majorité des elfes ?

- Que cela soit chez les Hommes ou chez les Elfes, un cauchemar est toujours révélateur d'un trouble de l'inconscient.

- Ne joue pas les psychanalystes avec moi, la prévient en grognant.

- Pardon ?

La jeune fille soupira. Devoir s'expliquer une nouvelle fois parce que ses interlocuteurs de la Terre du Milieu ne comprenaient pas de quoi elle voulait parler devenait une habitude lassante. Aliania passait autant de temps – si ce n'est plus ces derniers siècles – dans le monde de la planète Terre qu'en Terre du Milieu. De ce fait, son langage se rapprochait plus de celui des hommes du XXIème Siècle que de son peuple d'origine. Autant dire que ça faisait un sacré décalage culturel et linguistique !

- Un psychanalyste est une personne qui prétend décrypter tout ce que l'inconscient cache au conscient et qui fouille dans les souvenirs des gens, définit grossièrement Aliania. _Autant dire que si l'un de ces charlatans tente de m'approcher, il risque bien plus qu'un simple mal de tête..._ pensa-t-elle sombrement.

Un silence apaisant s'installa, seulement rompu par le bruit de l'eau et du vent s'infiltrant dans les branches des arbres. Le soleil perçait peu à peu au travers de l'épaisseur du bois réchauffant ainsi les deux amants. Aliania s'était remise à somnoler dans les bras de Legolas qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Tout d'un coup, le cheval du Prince se mit à piaffer puis se cabra en hennissant. Son agitation tira le couple de leurs songes qui se redressa vivement, tous leurs sens aiguisés en alerte.

- Qu'as-tu entendu mon bon Guilliàn ? murmura Legolas en elfique en tentant de calmer sa monture. Un animal ?

- Cela m'étonnerait qu'il réagisse autant s'il ne s'agissait que d'une bête... Je vais faire une inspection ! Je ne serai pas longue ! cria-t-elle alors qu'elle avait déjà disparu sans laisser le temps à son homme de la retenir.

Legolas s'habilla et soupira devant la témérité de sa promise. Elle était partie sans arme ni protection, une cible facile en somme. Il se rassura quelque peu en se rappelant qu'elle était une puissante sorcière et qu'elle avait affronté maints dangers. Les minutes défilèrent lentement et c'est le cœur soulagé qu'il la revit réapparaitre au détour d'un arbre.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé, le tranquillisa-t-elle. J'aurais identifié des empreintes si quelque chose s'était approché d'un peu trop près de nous.

- En es-tu certaine ?

- Chéri, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui soit plus douée que moi pour suivre une piste et cette personne tient une partie de son enseignement de moi-même ! fit mine de s'offusquer la jeune elfe.

- Aragorn peut en effet s'estimer heureux d'avoir eu d'aussi bons mentors, sourit le Prince en pensant à son ami.

- Les meilleurs de la Terre du Milieu ! Gandalf, Elrond, Haldir et moi, sans vouloir paraître prétentieuse bien sûr, rigola-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas de la prétention, c'est la pure vérité.

- Par contre, j'avoue que pour le tir à l'arc, tu pourrais lui donner une ou deux leçons... ce n'était pas parfait la dernière fois qu'on s'est entrainé ensemble.

- À ce point là ? s'étonna le Prince.

- Disons que la cible a été atteinte de justesse, éluda-t-elle soucieuse de ne pas dénigrer l'indéniable talent d'Aragorn. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je ne peux pas rester ici... dit-elle s'apprêtant à boutonner la chemise de son amant.

Son regard fut attiré par une marque violacée sur son torse. Fronçant les sourcils, elle lui demanda :

- C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ?

- Ce n'est pas ta faute et je ne sens aucune douleur.

- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle, détestant faire des excuses même si elles étaient nécessaires.

- Je ne t'en veux pas mon amour, lui assura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Tu vas rentrer chez toi ou bien tu dois aller ailleurs ?

- J'étais venu spécialement pour te voir il ne me reste plus qu'à retrouver mon père et lui transmettre le message d'Elrond.

- D'accord.

- Comment vas-tu rentrer de ton côté ? Tu n'as pas de cheval.

- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour ça, je ne reste pas ici. En Terre du Milieu je veux dire. Je suis en mission dans un endroit que vous ne connaissez pas.

- Moins j'en saurai et mieux je me porterai, c'est cela ? demanda-t-il avec une petit sourire triste.

- Legolas, tu sais bien que ma vie est dirigée par les missions que l'on me confie. Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer, c'est trop compliqué. Sache juste qu'où que j'aille, tu me manques.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner lentement à reculons afin de graver son visage dans sa mémoire le plus longtemps possible. Lorsqu'il fut hors de sa vue, elle soupira et franchit le portail pour Poudlard.

La nuit était tombée en Écosse, enveloppant de ténèbres le parc de l'école. Aliania inspira profondément avant de reprendre son apparence d'écolière. La Grande Porte était scellée mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de la franchir. D'un geste évasif de la main, elle fit glisser les nombreux verrous qui protégeaient la porte.

- _Vive la télékinésie n'empêche !_ pensa-t-elle.

Du bruit s'élevait de la Grande Salle. Elle se motiva et y entra sous les regards surpris de certains élèves qui avaient remarqué son apparition. Elle repéra rapidement sa sœur qui était assise près d'Harry, Ron, Seamus et Dean.

- Salut ! fit-elle en s'asseyant parmi eux comme si de rien n'était.

- Salut ! lui répondirent-ils en chœur.

- T'étais où ? fit Ron entre deux bouchées.

- Là où de toute évidence tu n'étais pas, répondit Soledad au tac-au-tac. Quoi de neuf les gars ? continua-t-elle sur un ton enjoué.

- Tu es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! constata Marie en lui souriant.

- Je n'ai pas le droit ? fit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

- _Non, qui as-tu zigouillé pour être d'aussi bonne humeur ?_ s'enquit sa jumelle suspicieuse.

- Personne ! Je te jure ! explosa de rire Soledad. J'ai juste passé une bonne nuit si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Mais on est au repas du soir, comment peux-tu avoir passé une bonne nuit ? demanda Ron.

- Toujours aussi perspicace ce petit ! fit-elle avant de l'ignorer royalement.

- _Oui, j'avais cru sentir que tu avais passé un bon moment avec ton mec... merci pour les sensations à distance_.

- _Oh bah tu préfères ressentir ça ou bien les coups _? s'amusa Soledad.

- _Je préfère ne pas répondre à cette question_, éluda Marie un peu gênée.

- Au fait, on est quel jour là ? demanda subitement Soledad.

- Dimanche... tu avais disparue depuis jeudi soir, répondit Harry.

- Rogue nous a fait perdre des points à cause de ça d'ailleurs, rajouta Dean avec un regard de reproches.

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais, sérieux, renchérit Seamus.

- Je vais me le faire, t'inquiète pas !

- _Mince, c'est loupé pour la diplomatie..._ se dit Marie tout en se gardant bien d'intervenir.

Avant que ses camarades ne puissent esquiver un geste pour l'en empêcher, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la table des professeurs qui la fixèrent d'un œil inquisiteur.

- Alors comme ça on se permet d'ôter des points aux Gryffondor sous prétexte que ma sœur et moi ne sommes pas là ? apostropha-t-elle d'une voix forte le Professeur de Potions.

- Mademoiselle Lopès, retournez vous asseoir ! s'insurgea le Professeur McGonagall.

- Non, je n'ai pas fini ! lui rétorqua-t-elle sous les yeux horrifiés des élèves de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adressais mais à Rogue.

- Ça suffit Mademoiselle Lopès ! Silence ! intervint le Directeur en la regardant sévèrement, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes.

- Quoi « silence » ? Quand je parle, on ne me dit pas « silence », c'est clair ? Et pas la peine d'essayer de tenter quoi que ce soit avec votre morceau de bois pour me faire taire ! le prévint-elle avec un regard rempli de fierté insolente.

Le professeur Rogue qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent ouvrit la bouche pour déclarer d'une voix doucereusement menaçante :

- M'agressez devant toute l'école de la sorte est sans aucun doute la chose la plus stupide qu'il soit possible de faire...

- Une chose stupide ? Non, je ne crois pas ! Par contre, pénaliser l'ensemble d'une promo pour les actes isolés de deux élèves, ça c'est une chose stupide. C'est également une chose stupide d'oser s'attaquer à ma sœur et moi. Vous allez rendre les points à la Maison Gryffondor sinon je vais me fâcher et croyez-moi, ça ne serait pas beau à voir, ni à entendre.

- Je ne cèderai jamais à vos caprices et je vais retirer cinquante nouveaux points pour cette scène pathétique.

- Ok, lâcha brusquement la jeune fille en levant ses deux mains devant elle en signe de rémission.

Une seconde plus tard, le Professeur Rogue ne retrouva avec le contenu de son assiette sur sa tête – en l'occurrence un plat de spaghettis bolognaise – suivi du contenu de son gobelet d'or.

- Vous avez dépassé les bornes jeune fille ! tonna le Professeur Dumbledore en se levant. Ce que vous venez de faire est inadmissible !

- Sans baguette, comment aurais-je pu faire ça ? sourcilla-t-elle hilare.

- C'est forcément elle ! cria le Maître des Potions qui avait de faire disparaitre les dégâts d'un simple_ evanesco_.

- Prouvez-le, rétorqua-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos en se frottant les mains. Et voila le travail ! lança-t-elle à l'assemblée qui était figée.

Elle traversa la Grande Salle la tête haute, satisfaite de voir la majorité des élèves de l'école rigoler et lui lancer des regards admiratifs. Décidément, cette fille était certes suicidaire, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de la classe !

En voyant leur professeur afflué d'une coiffe plus que dégoulinante de sauce tomate, Marie s'était cachée derrière un énorme pot d'eau, à la fois amusée et désespérée par l'attitude enfantine de sa sœur. Comme c'était à prévoir, elle vit le Professeur McGonagall se diriger vers elle les lèvres pincées. Soupirant un grand coup, elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Oui ?

- Le Professeur Dumbledore exige de vous voir vous et votre sœur dans son bureau immédiatement.

- Encore ? soupira une nouvelle fois Marie. Très bien, je vais chercher ma sœur et on arrive.

Pas la peine d'essayer d'esquiver la future prise de tête puisqu'à un moment donné, il faudrait bien que Soledad s'explique sur son attitude. Marie courut rattraper sa sœur qui était déjà en train de danser dans leur petite cour intérieure.

- On est attendu chez Dumbledore, maintenant.

- Génial...

- Tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce qu'on puisse s'en tirer comme ça ? Ce n'était vraiment pas intelligent ce que tu as fait.

- Sur le coup, ça ne t'a pas empêché de rire avec les autres ? sourcilla Soledad en toisant sa sœur.

- _En même temps, comment ne pas rigoler à la vue d'un gars recouvert de pâtes à la sauce tomate ?_ pensa Marie en son fort intérieur.

- À la prochaine remarque, c'est son chaudron que je lui verserai sur la tête. Ou alors je le forcerais à l'ingurgiter, hésita la jeune fille entre les deux idées plus que sympathiques.

- N'y pense même pas ! s'indigna sa sœur. Faut te calmer ma vieille !

- « Ma vieille » ? Tu te rappelles qu'on est jumelle ? se moqua Soledad.

- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier... être jumelle ne veut pas forcément dire que je dois réparer toutes tes conneries...

- Pourtant on a toujours fonctionné comme ça et tu connais l'expression : on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !

Elles arrivèrent rapidement devant la statue du Phénix qui barrait l'accès au bureau directorial. Celle-ci les laissa passer, probablement sur ordre de Dumbledore. Elles entrèrent dans le bureau pour se retrouver face à l'ensemble des professeurs de Poudlard.

- Oula, s'exclama Soledad. Tout ça pour nous ? Trop d'honneur...

Le Directeur, qui était assis dans son fauteuil, pris la parole.

- Mesdemoiselles Lopès, la situation ne peut plus durer. J'espérais que vous vous intégreriez à cette école sans trop de difficulté mais pour cette fois, j'ai peut-être un peu trop laissé parler mon côté optimiste.

À ces mots, le Professeur Rogue afficha une mine dégoûtée.

- J'ai demandé aux différents professeurs d'assister à notre entretien afin qu'ils sachent de quoi il en retourne. Je pense qu'ils sont en droit de savoir qui vous êtes.

- Qui elles sont ? releva le Professeur Rogue. Que peuvent-elles être d'autre que deux infâmes gamines insolentes et mal élevées qui sèchent les cours ? vociféra-t-il.

Le Professeur Dumbledore fixa les jumelles pour savoir si elles étaient prêtes à révéler leurs véritables identités. Marie prit alors la parole :

- Pour commencer, on n'est pas des gamines, dit-elle calmement en se métamorphosant avec sa sœur en leur forme adulte sous le regard choqué des professeurs.

- Ensuite, on n'est pas mal élevées. On profite juste à fond des libertés de penser et d'expression. Si certaines vérités ne vous plaisent pas, tant pis, ça ne nous empêchera pas de vous les dire, compléta Soledad.

- Enfin, nous ne sommes pas vraiment ici pour étudier, d'où notre manie de ne pas aller régulièrement en cours, conclut Marie.

- De toute façon, on n'a pas recours à l'art des baguettes pour exercer notre magie, alors la plupart de vos cours ne nous sont guère utiles...

- D'autant plus qu'on est largement au dessus du niveau des premières années...

- Je peux même affirmer que nous sommes plus puissantes que vous tous ici réunis, fit Soledad d'un ton dégagé.

- Quelle arrogance ! s'exclama l'un des portraits outré.

- Ce n'est pas la stricte vérité. Je ne doute nullement de vos talents respectifs mais, objectivement, nous sommes bien plus expérimentées en magie que vous.

- Vous avez quoi ? Seize ans tout au plus ! À cet âge là, vous êtes loin de tout connaitre de la vie ! s'exclama le Professeur Chourave.

- Vous vous fiez trop aux apparences, rigola Marie. Cependant, je suis flattée de paraître aussi jeune.

- Moi, ça me va de dire qu'on a seize ans ma chérie, s'esclaffa Soledad en faisant un clin d'œil à sa sœur.

- Ouais, tu m'étonnes, ça nous ferait paraître deux cents quinze moins âgées qu'on ne l'est réellement.

- Putain, t'es douée en calcul mental toi...

- Vocabulaire Sol ! lui reprocha-t-elle pour la forme.

- Ne nous faites pas croire que vous avez plus de trois milles ans ! s'alarma le Professeur Bibine.

- Pas trois milles de vos années mais trois milles et quelques quand même...

- On est venue quand pour la première fois dans cet univers ?

Soledad fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant :

- Euh, question intéressante... on n'a pas connu les dinosaures mais je ne souviens d'avoir été dans la Rome Antique donc ça remonte un peu...

- Ça, c'était à cause d'un accident – une potion qui avait mal tourné je crois – non, on a du venir ici au Moyen-âge, rectifia Marie.

- OH ! Pensez à respirer sinon vous allez tomber dans les vapes ! prévint-elle en constatant que leur révélation avait coupé le souffle à plusieurs professeurs.

- Comment faites-vous pour vivre aussi longtemps ?

- On n'est pas juste des sorcières mais aussi des elfes. C'est un mélange explosif, plaisanta Marie.

- Ajoutez à cela notre rôle de protection des innocents et vous avez le résultat sous les yeux.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venues à Poudlard ?

- On ne sait pas, on n'a pas choisi. On a atterri devant le portail comme par magie le jour de la rentrée.

- Et concrètement, on n'a pas encore bien saisi en quoi consistait notre tâche. Votre monde n'est plus en guerre contre Voldemort...

- Ne pr...pronon... prononcez pas son n... nom, bégaya le Professeur Quirrell, l'air terrifié.

- Pourquoi craignez-vous tant ce nom ? Il est mort maintenant ! s'enquit Marie.

- Puis comme pseudo, il aurait pu choisir moins cliché, ricana Soledad. Lord Voldemort, rien que ça ?

Le Professeur gémit une nouvelle fois très mal à l'aise.

- Wow, pour un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je vous trouve bien craintif... lui fit remarquer Soledad. Faudra penser à changer de métier si vous avez juste peur de nommer un mage noir qui a été anéanti par un gosse d'un an !

- Sol...

- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai !

Sa sœur soupira devant le manque de retenu de sa cadette avant de s'adresser à Dumbledore.

- Vous avez raison, ça ne peut plus durer. On est intégré dans votre école seulement on ne peut garantir ni d'être assidues aux cours, ni de nous conduire comme des premières années normales. Alors que dit-on ? Que fait-on ?

Le vieil homme soupira profondément. Que faire ? C'était une bonne question, une excellente question même... Il ne pouvait pas leur permettre de continuer à aller et venir comme bon leur chante dans le château et encore moins les laisser se confronter à chacun des professeurs. Cela créait trop d'agitation aussi bien pour eux que pour les élèves. En même temps, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de les chasser de Poudlard. Il ne savait pas ce que leur réservait l'avenir, mais il doutait fortement que celui-ci soit tout rose. Ayant connaissance de certaines prédictions et prophéties, le Directeur pensait que les sœurs Lopès auraient bel et bien un rôle à jouer dans leur Histoire, même s'il ignorait encore lequel.

- Beaucoup trop d'étudiants se posent des questions sur votre façon d'être... Je pense... oui je pense que vous devriez leur révéler un minimum sur vos véritables identités.

- Vous pensez sérieusement que nous devons nous montrer avec notre apparence adulte ? s'étonna Marie.

- J'aurai moins de peine à justifier les absences si les élèves constatent que vous êtes suffisamment adultes pour les assumer.

- Ça veut dire qu'on pourrait sécher autant qu'on veut ? demanda Soledad avec un espoir feint.

- Pas quand vous voulez, mais quand vous devez, nuança leur professeur.

- Mais ça risque d'arriver souvent pour ne pas dire quotidiennement Professeur, l'avertit Marie. Nous ne sommes pas rattachées qu'à Poudlard pour les missions. Notre emploi du temps est très chargé et imprévisible.

- Vous ferez comme vous pourrez. Je vous demanderai juste de ne plus agresser de professeurs ou d'élèves quels qu'ils soient, déclara-t-il sur un ton mi-sérieux, mi-amusé.

- Je préfère qu'on se base sur le principe égalitaire, lâcha Soledad en croisant les bras.

- C'est-à-dire ? questionna le Professeur McGonagall.

- C'est-à-dire qu'on se conduira de la même manière que notre interlocuteur. S'il ne nous cherche pas, nous ne le chercherons pas. S'il nous énerve, nous l'énerverons en retour. C'est donnant-donnant.

- Est-ce que tout le monde est d'accord pour appliquer ce principe ? demanda le Professeur Dumbledore en balayant du regard le corps professoral.

Tous hochèrent la tête après un petit temps de réflexion. Tous excepté le Professeur Rogue :

- Monsieur le Directeur, ce principe est insensé ! Elles restent des élèves or elles nous doivent le respect et l'obéissance...

- Respect et obéissance ? intervinrent les sœurs Lopès en haussant un sourcil.

- Le vrai respect va dans les deux sens, déclara Marie en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Être dans une relation professeur/élèves ne devrait pas signifier qu'il y a un maître tout puissant et un apprenti qui peut recevoir toutes les remarques du premier selon son humeur. Le propre d'un professeur est d'enseigner sans pour autant rabaisser les élèves en difficulté. Au contraire, il doit tout faire pour les aider de son mieux sans jamais les décourager ou les insulter. Autant dire que vous êtes loin de compte Professeur Rogue. Vous passez plus de temps à provoquer et humilier vos élèves qu'à chercher à leur apprendre sincèrement comment faire une potion.

- _Et hop, prends-toi ça dans la gueule Rogue_ ! pensa Soledad narquoisement.

La plupart des enseignants – pour ne pas dire la totalité – avait l'air d'approuver le contenu du discours de la jeune fille et jeta des regards en coin à leur collègue.

- Je n'ai pas à me faire dicter ma conduite par une élève ! rugit-il furieux.

- Gardez à l'esprit que nous ne sommes pas vraiment des élèves, fit Soledad d'un ton lourd de menace. Il y a longtemps que nous avons perdu ce statut, bien avant que votre arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père n'ait fait ses premières dents.

- Nous allons tâcher d'appliquer ce principe égalitaire, trancha Dumbledore d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Furieux, la Terreur des cachots quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

- Demain, poursuivit-il d'une voix calme, vous vous rendrez dans la Grande Salle en gardant votre apparence d'enfant et vous vous métamorphoserez lorsque je vous ferai signe.

Les jumelles acquiescèrent tout en se demandant comment les autres allaient réagir. Elles se moquaient pas mal que les élèves les dévisagent – après tout elles avaient l'habitude – mais elles espéraient quand même que cela ne leur apporterait pas trop d'ennuis, aussi bien à eux qu'à elles.

* * *

**Des choses à dire ? **

**Alors ? A votre avis, comment vont réagir les élèves ? Est-ce que Rogue et les soeurs Lopès vont respecter ce principe égalitaire ? ^^**

**A bientôt et merci !**


	10. Surprenante révélation

******Bonjour !**

**Avant toute chose, je pense que je vais bientôt déplacer cette histoire dans le fandom Harry Potter car les cross-over ne sont pas tellement commentés sur ce site (pourtant j'avais de l'espoir en voyant le nombre de vues^^').**

**Cela me décourage un peu de constater que personne ne me fait part de son avis ici... :'(**

**Maintenant que je vous ai dis ce que j'avais sur le coeur, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ainsi qu'une bonne journée.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Surprenante révélation **

Suite à la réunion avec l'équipe enseignante, les sœurs Lopès regagnèrent le dortoir des Rouge et Or où leur arrivée fut marquée par des exclamations de joies.

- Je pensais qu'on se serait plutôt fait huer pour la perte des cinquante points, ironisa Soledad.

- Ce n'est pas si cher payé pour avoir vu Rogue coiffé d'un tas de spaghettis dégoulinants sur la tête ! s'exclama Ron mort de rire.

- Pas cher du tout même ! renchérit Fred, son grand frère.

- Même nous on n'avait jamais osé le faire ! continua Georges en s'inclinant en signe de respect.

- Mesdemoiselles, vous ne seriez pas aussi jeunes, nous vous demanderions de nous épouser sur le champ ! firent-ils en cœur en s'agenouillant devant elles.

Face à cette déclaration, les jumelles rigolèrent.

- _Si ils savaient..._ fit Marie.

- _Ils le sauront demain_, lui rappela sa sœur.

- Allons Messieurs, allez donc prendre une douche froide, ça va vous calmer ! rétorqua du tac au tac Soledad.

- Qu'est-ce que vous a dit le professeur Dumbledore ? s'enquit Hermione qui ne semblait pas partager l'euphorie générale.

- En quoi cela te regarde-t-il Hermione ? intervint Ron.

- Il se trouve qu'en tant qu'élève de Gryffondor, je me sens concernée par l'avenir de notre Maison moi Monsieur Weasley-qui-ne-pense-qu-à-manger ! le toisa-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues toi la Miss-je-sais-tout ? s'offusqua Ron.

- Que tu te préoccupes plus d'éléments infantiles comme la nourriture et le Quidditch que de ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver à cause d'une crise de nerfs d'une de nos camarades !

- Éléments infantiles ? répéta Ron.

- Crise de nerfs ? fit en même temps Soledad.

- Bon ok, stop ! Ça suffit tout les trois ! s'immisça Harry dans la conversation qui risquait de mal tourner. Sol, est-ce que le Directeur va prendre une sanction collective ?

- Non.

- Tu n'es pas renvoyée ?

- Non.

- Et bien c'est parfait, tu vas t'en tirer avec une bonne retenue puis l'incident serait clos !

- Je n'effectuerai pas non plus de retenue. Bon, on peut passer ? On aimerait bien aller se doucher puis se coucher si cela ne vous dérange pas trop, lâcha la jeune fille.

Sans attendre de réponse, elles montèrent les escaliers pour se rendre dans leurs chambres. Elles eurent le temps d'entendre les jumeaux s'étonner du manque de sanction et se plaindre que ce n'était pas juste pour eux qui étaient si souvent punis.

Soledad s'affala sur le lit avant de se redresser en grimaçant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'inquiéta sa jumelle.

- Courbatures... répondit-elle en serrant des dents.

- Fallait pas faire autant de gym la nuit dernière ! lança Marie moqueuse à sa sœur qui venait de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

- C'est pas beau la jalousie ! rétorqua Soledad pour la forme.

En réalité, elle avait toujours cette douleur dans le dos qui était apparue suite à son cauchemar. Elle avait beau scruter son dos dans le miroir, elle ne percevait pas d'ecchymoses ou d'autres marques suspectes. Perplexe, elle entra dans la douche et essaya de se détendre sous le jet d'eau chaude. Qu'est-ce que qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Elle se laissa glisser le long de la paroi et posa sa tête sur ses genoux en soupirant. Marie ne ressentait pas cette douleur et elle-même n'avait pas de marques visibles. Pourquoi avoir refait deux fois le même cauchemar ? Il avait l'air si... _réel_. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas la sensation que ça soit un rêve prémonitoire – non pas que ça ne lui soit jamais arrivé – mais son instinct lui soufflait que cette scène s'était déjà produite. Elle avait beau se creuser les méninges, elle ne voyait pas d'où ces éléments pouvaient provenir.

- Sol, est-ce que tout va bien ? lui cria sa sœur à travers la porte.

- Oui, pourquoi ? réagit-elle, réalisant qu'elle avait du se perdre dans ses pensées.

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de trainer dans la salle de bain...

- _Bingo ! _pensa-t-elle. J'arrive !

Soledad hésitait de faire part de ses préoccupations à son aînée. Après tout, il lui en fallait plus que ça pour l'alarmer, pas la peine d'inquiéter sa sœur pour si peu. Rien ne dit que ça allait recommencer. S'enroulant dans une grande serviette blanche, elle sortit pour laisser la place à Marie. Entendant du bruit dans les escaliers, la jeune fille s'installa sur son lit et se mit à démêler ses longs cheveux bruns. Hermione, Parvati et Lavande arrivèrent, ces deux dernières encore excitées par « incident Rogue », et continuèrent à débiter un flot de paroles ininterrompu. Ces bavardages futiles incessants avaient le don de fatiguer l'elfe. « Trop de blabla pour pas grand-chose », comme elle se plaisait à dire. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle craqua.

- Hey les filles ! Quitte à ne pas vouloir la mettre en sourdine, baissez au moins d'un ton ! Parce que les piaillements suraigus, ça va bien cinq minutes...

- Fait comme moi dans ce cas, un_ assurdiato_ autour de ton lit, et le problème est réglé, intervint Hermione.

- Tu sais lancer le sortilège du Silence ! s'enthousiasma Parvati. Oh, tu nous apprends à le faire Hermione, s'il te plait !

Les deux pipelettes se mirent à harceler Hermione, redoublant d'ardeur dans leurs propos. Soledad soupira, se coucha en rabattant son oreiller carré sur sa tête pour tenter d'atténuer le bruit. Sentant que sa grande sœur la fixait, elle sortit de son abri :

- On sort ?

- Ouais, on va faire un tour.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir après le couvre-feu, leur rappela Lavande.

- C'est stipuler dans le règlement, renchérit Hermione. Vous ne l'avez donc jamais lu ?

- Hermione, que ça soit clair une bonne fois pour toute : je me contre fiche royalement de ce qui est permis ou non dans cette école. Si je veux sortir, ce n'est pas un vulgaire morceau de papier qui va m'en empêcher.

- Mais...

N'écoutant pas les protestations de la petite Gryffondor, elles descendirent en se tenant la main, ignorant leurs camarades qui les interpellèrent quand elles franchirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame. D'un accord silencieux, elles se rendirent dans la petite cour où elles avaient déjà été auparavant. S'asseyant sur un banc en pierre, elles se racontèrent leurs journées respectives.

- Effectivement, c'est toi qui va te taper la visite en Lorien, confirma Soledad en un sourire. C'est l'occasion de voir Lendiwëll en plus.

- En parlant de lui, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé après ton départ.

- Vas-y, raconte !

- Ada m'a avoué être au courant de notre relation et il n'est pas en colère – comme j'aurais pu le craindre au départ – il me donne même son approbation pour le voir.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Plus besoin de vous couvrir, c'est cool ! rigola Soledad en repensant aux ingénieux procédés qu'elle avait du mettre en œuvre pour permettre au couple de s'aimer sans que personne ne découvre leur secret. Mais au fait, comment l'a-t-il su ?

- Il a du avoir une vision... j'ai eu le droit à une explication un peu évasive. Bref, je dois partir pour la Lothlorien le plus rapidement possible.

- Alors vas-y ! Je vais rester ici. Essaies toutefois de rentrer pour l'annonce de Dumbledore...

- Okay. Merci, fit-elle en embrassant sa sœur avant de se volatiliser.

Soledad resta dans la cours à rêvasser. Elle ne voulait pas s'endormir, peu désireuse d'être à nouveau proie d'un cauchemar. Faire d'horribles rêves n'était pas rare chez elle – et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant vu les atrocités sans nom auxquelles elle faisait face chaque jour – mais cette fois-ci, elle sentait que ce rêve sortait de l'ordinaire. Autant la jeune fille comprenait cauchemarder en repassant l'assassinat de sa mère ou encore l'enlèvement de sa plus grande sœur, autant là elle ne saisissait pas d'où cette histoire de forêt sombre sortait. Bref, elle ne voulait pas non plus se prendre la tête pour un songe, aussi stressant soit-il.

Marie, qui avait repris l'apparence d'Alana, était apparue près des frontières gardées de la Lothlorien. Des barrières invisibles magiques, instaurées par ses tantes il y a des siècles, défendaient l'accès par téléportation ou par portail dimensionnel. Se glissant silencieusement dans les bois dorés, elle s'attendit à tout instant à rencontrer les elfes chargés de la protection des frontières. Une minute plus tard, elle entendit un léger mouvement dans les fourrés et se retrouva quasiment aussitôt avec un arc pointé sur elle. La jeune s'immobilisa et leva les mains en signe de paix.

- Abaissez vos arcs ! ordonna un elfe blond. C'est l'une des Princesses d'Imladris, fille du Seigneur Elrond.

- Maintenant, la plus grande question est : laquelle est-ce ? plaisanta Alana en guise de salut. Haldir, cela fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas vus. Comment allez-vous ?

- Fort bien, je vous remercie Dame Al...

L'elfe s'interrompit, hésitant sur l'identité de son interlocutrice.

- Alana, rigola-t-elle franchement. Un jour viendra où vous parviendrez à nous distinguer.

- Je vais vous mener auprès de la Dame Galadriel et du Seigneur Celeborn.

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, je connais la route. Vous feriez mieux de rester ici et continuer à garder les frontières.

- Comme vous le désirez Dame Alana, s'inclina le Premier Commandant de l'armée elfique en la laissant passer.

La jeune elfe poursuivit son chemin à grands pas et se mit à courir dès qu'elle fut certaine que plus personne ne l'épiait. Sa course dura de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne commence à s'essouffler. Ralentissant l'allure, elle franchit le porche formé par deux grands arbres entrelacés pour arriver à l'entrée de la cité d'avant-garde. Elle fut accueillie par trois soldats qui la saluèrent avec respect et qui lui proposèrent d'annoncer son arrivée au Seigneur Celeborn. Elle refusa, prétextant vouloir leur faire la surprise, et poursuivit sa route. Cependant, la jeune fille n'emprunta pas la route principale menant à la cabane royale mais un petit chemin qui la conduisit vers de nombreux cabanons perchés. Elle se mit à gravir à l'une des échelles et se hissa sur la plateforme de bois. L'habitant ne devait pas encore être rentré de son tour de garde. La jeune Princesse s'assit à même le sol et prit son mal en patience. Elle avait tellement hâte de retrouver Lendiwëll et de se jeter dans ses bras protecteurs. Le temps s'écoula lentement, très lentement, trop lentement... Alana s'assoupit, transportée par le bruit du vent soufflant dans les arbres, inconsciente qu'un elfe venait de découvrir avec bonheur sa présence. Le soldat hésita à la tirer de ses pensées oniriques. Après l'avoir contemplé quelques minutes, il alla lui caresser tendrement la joue pour la faire émerger. Son regard fixe se remit à bouger et elle lui sourit.

- Quelle merveilleuse intrusion, commença Lendiwëll.

- Pour une demeure de garde, je n'ai eu aucune difficulté à m'y introduire, charria-t-elle heureuse de le voir enfin.

Le couple s'embrassa, bien décidé à rattraper le temps perdu.

- Nous sommes libres, souffla la jeune fille entre deux baisers.

- Que dis-tu là ? s'enquit Lendiwëll surpris.

Alana s'arrêta pour le regarder droit dans les yeux avant de répéter :

- Nous sommes libres. Mon père sait pour nous et nous accorde sa bénédiction.

- Comment a-t-il put le savoir ? se renseigna le soldat.

- Je crois qu'il a eu une vision. Cela ne l'a pas fâché comme nous avions pu le craindre. Au contraire, il est satisfait de voir que tu me rends heureuse.

- Es-tu réellement heureuse avec moi ?

- Heureuse et comblée ! lui assura-t-elle avec ardeur avant de l'enlacer pour ne plus le lâcher.

Le couple s'adonna à la passion dévorante qui les animait, savourant pour la première fois le véritable sentiment de liberté qu'ils ressentaient.

À Poudlard, Soledad était toujours dans la cour. Cependant, elle n'était pas restée inactive et avait enchainé chorégraphies sur chorégraphies pendant plusieurs heures. En nage, elle s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle. Assoiffée, elle alla dans les toilettes les plus proches pour s'abreuver. Le miroir ébréché lui renvoya une image d'une jeune fille à l'allure fatiguée. Pourtant, elle était loin d'être débordée ces derniers temps. Ses allers-retours entre l'école de Magie et la Terre du Milieu étaient largement faisables contrairement à ses innombrables trajets habituels qu'elle devait effectuer lorsqu'elle avait plusieurs missions simultanées. Un miracle quand elle y pensait... Il était rare que sa vie soit aussi calme.

- _Ça doit pas être bon signe... _pensa sombrement l'elfe. _Le calme avant la tempête... _

Dans son cœur, elle pressentait qu'une guerre sanglante ferait rage dans peu de temps. Quel délai leur restait-il pour contrer Sauron ? Un an ? Dix ans ? Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avait que quelque chose de monstrueux n'arrive. Elle espérait juste que les évènements futurs ne seraient pas aussi atroces que ceux passés.

Flash back :

L'Ultime Alliance des Elfes et des Hommes avait permis aux derniers peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu de mener une grande armée devant les Portes du Mordor. Les orques sortaient sans cesse du sol éventré de la Terre Noire, désespérant les vaillants combattants qui ne voyaient pas d'issue favorable à l'attaque. Soudain les lourdes Portes s'ouvrirent, révélant un immense soldat dont le visage était dissimulé par un imposant masque de fer. Celui-ci tenait une lourde massue ornée de piques. Tous purent remarquer qu'il portait à son majeur l'Anneau de pouvoir. Sauron avança lentement vers ses adversaires, suivis de près par deux Nazguls qui maintenaient solidement prisonnières deux petites filles inconscientes vêtues de robes blanches noircies par les cendres du Volcan. À cette vue, le Seigneur Elrond faillit lâcher son épée reconnaissant avec stupeur deux de ses filles. Mais que faisaient-elles là ? Pourquoi n'étaient-elles pas en sécurité à Imladris là où les avait laissées ? Comment diable Sauron avait-il pu les arracher à l'un des derniers havres de paix résistant à son invasion ? Pourquoi le destin lui affligeait-il ce nouveau coup alors qu'il venait à peine de lui prendre son épouse ?

Reprenant ses esprits, il observa attentive ses enfants qui avaient l'air mal en point : du sang s'écoulait lentement de leurs fronts, collant leurs cheveux emmêlés. Elles semblaient souffrir de multiples bleus et coupures plus ou moins visibles sous les lambeaux de tissus. L'une d'entre elle émergea de sa torpeur et se mit à se débattre en appelant sa sœur qui se réveilla avec difficulté. Réalisant que face à leur ravisseur se tenait l'armée de leur père, elles redoublèrent d'effort dans leurs tentative pour se libérer de leurs geôliers. Voyant leurs pitoyables efforts, Sauron laissa échapper un rire sinistre et s'avança dans l'armée adverse, abaissant de puissants coups avec son arme sur les soldats qui furent éjectés trois mètres plus loin. Le Seigneur de la Terre Noire approchait dangereusement de l'endroit où le Seigneur Elrond se trouvait. Aliana le remarqua et hurla à Sauron de s'arrêter. Celui-ci n'y prêtant aucune attention, elle cessa de se débattre et baissa la tête pour se concentrer. Elle fit appel à toute son énergie magique, priant pour que cela suffise, et releva la tête brusquement pour fixer le Seigneur ennemi. Comprenant ce que sa grande sœur essayait de faire, Aliania fit de même pour lui venir en aide. Ensemble, elles parvinrent à faire dévier la trajectoire de Sauron qui parti sur l'armée des Hommes du Gondor. Furieux, celui-ci redoubla d'ardeur dans ces coups, faisant hurler de douleur ses adversaires. Le roi des Hommes fut projeté violemment contre un rochet qui lui brisa la nuque. Son fils Isildur se jeta à ses côtés pour lui venir en aide. Sauron allait l'abattre à son tour quand le jeune Prince ramassa de justesse l'épée brisée de son père et lui trancha les doigts. Privé de la puissance de l'Anneau Unique, le Seigneur Noir fut vaincu ce jour là. Ses combattants se dispersèrent dans les crevasses de la terre ou demandèrent grâce aux gagnants.

Alors que tous se réjouissaient de cette incroyable victoire, Elrond se précipita vers ses filles qui étaient tombées à genoux, épuisées par l'effort qu'un tel déploiement de magie avait coûté. Avant qu'il ne puisse les rejoindre, un des Nazguls surgit de nulle part et poignarda l'enfant la plus proche de lui. La petite fille ne cria pas, le souffle coupé par la souffrance et se laissa glisser sur le sol ensanglanté. Sa sœur haleta sous la douleur et tenta de se rapprocher d'Aliania en rampant tout en pressant sa propre plaie. Le Nazgul allait revenir à la charge si un soldat ne lui avait pas balancé une torche dessus se faisant s'embraser et fuir. Le Seigneur Elrond s'agenouilla près de la victime et la retourna lentement sur le dos afin d'examiner sa blessure. L'ouverture ne semblait pas vraiment importante et le sang ne suintait pas trop. Cependant, cela ne rassurait pas pour autant son père qui savait que les lames des Nazguls étaient trempées dans du poison. Après avoir vérifié qu'il ne restait pas d'éclat dans le ventre de sa fille, le Seigneur Elrond banda sommairement la plaie et la souleva pour l'emmener loin du champ de bataille. Un compagnon d'arme porta également Aliana qui gémissait de douleur. Une immense tente avait été dressée par des guérisseurs à quelques kilomètres des Portes Noires. Les blessés affluaient de toute part, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un les soigne. Les jumelles furent allongées sur une couverture, lavées et bandées. Malgré la fatigue, leur père ne les quitta pas de la nuit, veillant à chacune de leurs paroles délirantes dues à la forte fièvre qui s'était emparée d'elles. Leurs teints étaient extrêmement pâles et rappelaient ceux des malheureux tombés au combat. À contrecœur, le Seigneur des Elfes délégua la veillée au soldat qui avait amené l'aînée jusqu'ici pour prêter main forte aux autres guérisseurs débordés. Les jumelles ouvrirent les yeux avec peine plusieurs heures plus tard. Aliania ne sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme mais au moins elle était vivante. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait été poignardée et se jura de ne plus permettre à aucune créature de l'approcher d'aussi près. Ça n'aurait pas du être permis de souffrir à ce point.

- Comment Sauron a-t-il pu vous faire venir à lui ? demanda son père.

Les jumelles froncèrent les sourcils en réfléchissant. Elles ne se souvenaient pas de grand-chose. Elles s'étaient endormies dans l'une des cours d'Imladris pour se réveiller au cœur de la Tour Sombre de Sauron le Perfide. Durant plusieurs jours, elles avaient subi diverses tortures gratuites. À leur grande incompréhension, personne n'avait cherché à leur soutirer des informations. Sauron s'était contenté de s'amuser avec elles. Les jumelles turent ces détails à leur père pour ne pas lui affliger une peine plus grande. C'était déjà suffisamment difficile pour lui de savoir que ses princesses avaient assisté à un massacre, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Les petites elfes aimaient tellement leur père qu'elles feraient tout pour le protéger. Depuis le départ de leur mère, elle n'aimait pas le voir tout le temps triste. Bien sûr, elles aussi étaient extrêmement affligées par cette tragique perte mais elles s'estimaient chanceuses d'être quatre pour surmonter cette épreuve. Le Seigneur Elrond n'avait personne pour soulager sa peine. C'est probablement pour cela que ses filles avaient accepté assez facilement qu'il se remarie par la suite. Enfin... Alana et Alania car depuis l'enlèvement d'Aliana, Aliania avait été tellement mal que son père l'avait fait éloigner de la cité elfique. À partir de ce moment là, la relation de confiance entre le père et la fille fut irrémédiablement brisée.

Fin du flash-back.

Soledad soupira. Oui vraiment, elle espérait que leur avenir finirait mieux que leur passé s'est déroulé. Si ça ne serait pas le cas, ça ne lui donnerait vraiment pas envie de poursuivre sa destinée.

- _Assez de pessimisme pour ce soir ! Pour l'instant la vie est belle ! Enfin, presque..._ se dit-elle en voyant le Maître des Potions s'avancer dans sa direction. Puis-je espérer que vous venez parler à la plante qui se trouve derrière moi ? feint l'élève pleine d'espoir.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à parler aux plantes, grinça Rogue entre ses dents.

- Pourtant, vous devriez les adorer vu la quantité que vous massacrez pour mettre dans vos potions, rétorqua narquoisement Soledad qui commença à s'éloigner.

- Pas si vite Mademoiselle Lopès !

- Quoi encore ?

- Désormais, je vous déconseille fortement de me tourner le dos, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- Serait-ce une menace ? se moqua l'elfe avec un sourire goguenard.

- Un avertissement, rectifia Rogue en tournant les talons.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules pas le moins du monde intimidée par le professeur tyrannique. Après quelques siècles de combats acharnés, ce n'était sûrement pas un professeur qui allait lui faire peur, non mais ! L'elfe se dirige a vers les toilettes pour se rafraichir et effacer la fatigue qui commençait à se faire sentir. Tout en se concentrant sur les paroles d'une chanson pour ne pas se focaliser sur les sensations à distance que lui envoyait involontairement sa grande sœur, Soledad s'installa contre le mur de pierre et se remit à ressasser. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie et leva pour aller s'asseoir dans une salle de classe. Elle s'empara d'un parchemin et d'une plume et se mit à écrire jusqu'à l'aube.

De son côté, Alana avait fini par se raisonner et se présenter à ses ascendants royaux. La Dame Galadriel ne sembla pas étonnée de la voir et l'accueillie avec joie. Elle et son époux avait toujours eu énormément d'affection pour Alana et Alania qui étaient à leurs yeux la promesse d'une descendance honorable. Mélangeant grâce et puissance, elles masquaient la déception des chemins empruntés par leurs deux autres sœurs. Certes, Alana suivait Aliania quasiment partout et pour tout, mais elle n'en restait pas moins fidèle et respectueuse envers son peuple.

- J'imagine que vous m'avez vu arriver ? supposa-t-elle.

- Le miroir révèle beaucoup de choses... répondit énigmatiquement sa grand-mère.

- Mon père m'envoie quérir conseils et renseignements auprès de vous. Je n'ai que très peu de temps. Pouvons-nous nous parler en privé ?

La Reine et le Seigneur Celeborn lui firent signe de les suivre dans un endroit moins exposé. Alana leur relata tous les signes qui agitaient la Terre du Milieu et les craintes que cela amenait. Les dirigeants de la Lothlorien écoutèrent gravement ses dires sans pour autant paraitre vraiment stupéfaits.

- Votre manque de réaction me faire dire que vous aussi avez pressenti ces évènements, déclara leur petite-fille. Avez-vous d'autres éléments à apporter ?

- Nos gardiens n'ont pas quitté nos frontières depuis bien des lunes. Cependant, nombreux sont ceux qui ont perçu un malaise non identifiable à l'orée de la forêt d'Or. Nul n'a pu en déterminer la cause.

- Que devons-nous faire ? s'enquit la jeune elfe.

- Que voulez-vous faire ? demanda Celeborn. Que pouvons-nous faire sans certitude ?

- Sans certitude ? répèta lentement Alana. Sauf votre respect Seigneur Celeborn, que vous faut-il de plus comme preuves ? Comptez-vous attendre que Sauron retrouve son anneau ? Que les orcs tuent votre peuple et brûlent votre royaume ? s'emporta légèrement la jeune fille.

Elle respira un bon coup et repris plus posément :

- J'ai été envoyée ici pour établir un plan d'action concret en accord avec nos deux royaumes. En ces temps troublés, quelles politiques allez-vous adopter ?

- Nos frontières sont déjà bien gardées. À part refuser le passage aux étrangers, je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire.

- En cas de besoin, seriez-vous prête à recourir au pouvoir des anneaux elfiques ? demanda-t-elle peu optimiste quant à la réponse.

- Leur puissance n'est plus, esquiva Celeborn.

- Pardon ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- À l'origine, Sauron l'imposteur avait offert trois anneaux aux elfes...

- Je suis au courant, le coupa Alana pressée.

- L'un d'entre eux fut perdu. Sans lui, notre pouvoir ne pourra lutter contre l'Unique.

- C'est ce que vous croyez... murmura la jeune fille.

- Personne ne sait où le troisième est. Votre mère en était la gardienne et il semblerait qu'elle ait enfouie à jamais avec elle le lieu de sa cachette.

Alana ne savait si elle devait dire la vérité. En effet, sa mère était la dernière gardienne _connue_ de cette bague. Mais son secret n'avait pas été oublié dans sa tombe comme les autres porteurs semblaient le croire... Optant pour taire ce détail, elle reprit :

- Sachez que les elfes peuvent s'appuyer sur d'autres forces que celles des anneaux. Mes sœurs et moi-même n'avons pas besoin de ces objets pour pouvoir défendre le royaume.

- Si Sauron fait réellement son grand retour, rien ne certifie que vos pouvoirs seront efficaces contre lui.

- Nous verrons bien, soupira la Princesse. En attendant, je ne serai que trop vous conseiller de rassembler votre ancienne armée et de former au combat le maximum d'elfe. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, enchaîna-t-elle rapidement en anticipant la réplique de son grand-père.

- Nous sommes des êtres pacifiques.

- Être pacifique ne doit pas signifier être passif et victime de guerre, fit-elle d'un ton docte. Quand bien même la guerre ne viendrait pas jusqu'à vos portes, laisseriez-vous les peuples des Hommes et des Nains se défendre seuls ? sourcilla l'elfe.

- Leurs destinées ne nous concernent nullement, déclara froidement le Seigneur Celeborn.

- Votre réponse me choque ! En fin de compte, Aliania n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tort lorsqu'elle dit que vous êtes bien loin d'être aussi nobles et respectables que comme vous glorifient les chants d'antan.

Ne désirant plus s'attarder dans ce lieu qu'elle allait finir par trouver oppressant, elle tourna vivement les talons et se ruant vers la sortie faisant voler sa longue robe vert émeraude. Furieuse, ses pas la menèrent en moins d'une heure hors des frontières de la forêt d'Or. Sans se changer, elle traversa le portail pour atterrir en plein dans la Grande Salle.

Soledad rejoignit sa chambre l'aube et rangea le rouleau de parchemin qui était déjà bien rempli dans sa malle. Après une rapide douche, elle s'installa dans la Salle Commune pour attendre les élèves qui ne tardèrent pas à se réveiller pour commencer une nouvelle semaine de cours. Quand Harry fut prêt à descendre dans la Grande Salle, Soledad le suivit en espérant que sa sœur n'allait pas tarder à revenir.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent installés, le Directeur se leva et demanda le silence. Les étudiants se turent, étonnés par cette annonce matinale, et attendirent que le Professeur Dumbledore reprenne la parole. Hermione remarqua que Soledad – enfin si c'était bien elle – n'avait pas l'air tout à fait à son aise et ne cessa de se tortiller sur son banc. Cette attitude semblait bien surprenante venant d'elle.

- Chers élèves, j'ai une annonce importante à vous faire. Nous avons parmi nous cette année deux personnes un peu particulières... Leurs faits et gestes étaient singulièrement peu orthodoxes et quelque peu perturbants, je me dois de lever le voile sur certains mystères afin de faire cesser les quiproquos... Peut-être que certains d'entre vous se doutent de qui je veux parler.

Le silence dans la salle était total. Harry fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers sa voisine da table qui n'était autre que Soledad. Au même moment, Hermione fixa la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par cette annonce énigmatique.

- Mesdemoiselles Lopès, veuillez-vous lever je voue prie, ordonna le Directeur.

Soledad soupira profondément : sa sœur était en retard. Elle se leva et s'apprêta à justifia l'absence de sa sœur lorsque le portail s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une Marie adulte plus que furieuse :

- Mais quelle bande de sales égoïstes ! ragea-t-elle avant de réaliser la situation.

- Mais quelle entrée ! railla sa petite sœur qui s'était elle aussi métamorphosée. Justement, tu tombes à pique, on a failli t'attendre.

- Ils sont au courant ? s'enquit-elle en regardant les regards exorbités de surprise et les bouches stupidement grandes ouvertes tournées vers la créature de rêve. Question conne vu la tête qu'ils font, se répondit-elle à elle-même.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, les sœurs Lopès ne sont pas de véritables premières années, reprit Dumbledore calmement.

- Ouais, on a légèrement passé l'âge pour ça, renchérit Soledad. Au fait, pendant que j'y pense, vous voulez toujours nous épouser maintenant qu'on est plus grande ? s'esclaffa-t-elle en s'adressant aux jumeaux Weasley.

Ces derniers avaient l'air d'avoir été stupéfixiés.

- Pas de réponse, tant pis ? enchaîna Marie qui essayait de se calmer. Des questions peut-être ? s'enquit-elle en parcourant les rangs du regard.

- Jouons au jeu du « J'anticipe les questions ».

- Ok. Qui êtes-vous ? commença Marie.

- Pour vous, nous sommes Marie et Soledad Lopès. Pas besoin de vous embrouiller la tête avec nos véritables prénoms.

- Quel âge avez-vous ?

- On va dire seize ans pour Poudlard.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Excellente question dont nous n'avons toujours pas la réponse. Quelqu'un nous a envoyé ici – on ne sait pas qui – pour accomplir une mission – on ne sait pas laquelle.

- Pourquoi nous révéler tout ça ?

- Pour ne plus avoir à se justifier de nos absences et les légitimer sans que cela se répercute sur les Gryffondor.

- Sur quoi n'avez-vous pas menti ? les interrompit Hermione.

- Euh... nous sommes vraiment des jumelles sorcières...

- ... qui avons un caractère de merde mais qu'on assume...

- ...et qui ne se laissent pas marcher sur les pieds par qui que ce soit !

- Pourquoi nous avoir caché tout ça ? demanda Harry qui se sentait trahit.

- Honnêtement ? C'était plus sûr pour vous tous. Vous êtes bien en sécurité ici à Poudlard, inconscients des dangers qui pourront vous guetter à la sortie. Seulement nous qui sommes des sorcières aguerries depuis bien plus longtemps que vous, nous savons que le Mal existe et n'attend qu'une chose : vous attrapez et vous détruire. Depuis toujours, nous luttons contre lui.

- On ne pouvait plus dissimuler notre véritable identité. À peine un mois s'est écoulé depuis la rentrée et déjà on s'est mis tous les profs à dos ainsi qu'une partie des élèves. On doit rester ici même si on a beaucoup de choses à faire ailleurs.

- Où ça ? demanda Percy.

- On ne répondra pas à cette question, c'est trop personnel, fit Marie en rejetant ses longs cheveux en arrière.

- Wow, tu as vu ses oreilles ! s'émerveilla Parvati peu discrètement en direction de Lavande.

- Ah oui, petit détail : nous sommes aussi des elfes, d'où les oreilles pointues et le fait que nous ne clignions normalement pas les yeux, fit-elle avec un air entendu vers Hermione qui venait de faire le rapprochement avec sa frayeur d'il y a quelques nuits.

- Des hybrides : merveilleux ! cracha Malefoy à voix haute. Quand mon père saura quelle racaille est admise ici...

- Si notre présence pose un quelconque problème à ton paternel, nous nous ferons un plaisir de nous expliquer avec lui...la prévint Marie.

- Et même de lui montrer que sang-mêlé ne rime pas avec infériorité...

Les jumelles se détournèrent du petit blondinet prétentieux pour voir si d'autres élèves souhaitaient intervenir.

- Je vous demanderai à tous de ne pas ennuyer ces demoiselles à l'avenir avec des questions intrusives. Désormais, elles sont autorisées à ne pas aller en cours lorsque cela leur sera nécessaire mais ne sont pas dispensées de leurs statuts d'étudiantes. Autrement dit, elles continueront à assister à la classe des Premières Années et à répondre jusqu'à un certain point au règlement de Poudlard.

- Fred, il entend quoi par « jusqu'à un certain point » ? s'interrogea Georges.

- Georges, je me suis posé exactement la même question, lui répondit son jumeau.

- Je ne sais pas, ne vous inquiétez pas, on testera leurs limites pour le découvrir, leur confia discrètement Soledad en souriant malicieusement.

- Cool ! firent les frères Weasley en chœur.

- Je vous conseille de vous empresser de finir votre petit déjeuner, les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer, acheva Dumbledore.

La plupart des élèves se dirigèrent lentement vers la sortie non sans dévisager une dernière fois les jumelles avec de grands yeux.

- Allez, circulez ! Y'a plus rien à voir, oust, du vent ! les morigéna Marie irritée d'être la cible des voyeurs.

Soledad l'entraina dans un endroit plus calme pour lui demander pourquoi elle était aussi énervée de si bon matin. Après que son aînée lui ait expliqué la position de leurs ancêtres de la Lothlorien, la jeune fille soupira en déclarant que cela ne l'étonnait point.

Le premier cours de la semaine étant celui des potions se déroula dans un silence de mort religieux. Rogue foudroyait des yeux les sœurs Lopès mais ne pouvait leur adresser aucune remarque désobligeante étant donné qu'elles préparaient la potion demandée à la perfection sans échanger un seul mot. Si seulement il savait à quel point cette dernière constatation était fausse... Les jumelles communiquaient tellement par la pensée qu'il était étonnant de ne pas voir de la fumée émaner de leurs têtes.

À l'intercours, les élèves remontèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs pour prendre les affaires pour le cours suivant. Marie fouilla dans leur malle commune et tomba sur un parchemin noirci par l'écriture de sa petite sœur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle tout en commençant à lire l'écrit.

- Ça quoi ? s'enquit la concernée en revenant de la salle de bain. Oh non laisse ! C'est rien ! s'exclama la jeune en tentant de reprendre son bien. Donne le moi tout de suite !

Marie esquiva le geste et continua à lire le papier fronçant les sourcils, son cœur se serrant au fil de la lecture.

- C'est quoi cette liste ? murmura-t-elle à nouveau en regardant sa sœur droit dans les yeux qui, gênée, détourna son regard.

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre 10 ?**

**Que peut bien contenir ce mystérieux parchemin ? **

**Dans l'espoir d'avoir la joie de lire vos commentaires... je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !**


	11. Entraînement et visite inattendue

**Bonsoir/Bonjour !**

**Après un long mois d'absence, je peux enfin vous présenter le 11ème chapitre de cette histoire.**  
**J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira (j'admets avoir quelque peu peiné à l'écrire)... **

**Vous allez enfin découvrir ce qu'est cette mystérieuse liste ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 – Entraînement et visite inattendue.**

À l'intercours, les élèves remontèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs pour prendre les affaires pour le cours suivant. Marie fouilla dans leur malle commune et tomba sur un parchemin noirci par l'écriture de sa petite sœur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle tout en commençant à lire l'écrit.

- Ça quoi ? s'enquit la concernée en revenant de la salle de bain. Oh non laisse ! C'est rien ! s'exclama la jeune en tentant de reprendre son bien. Donne le moi tout de suite !

Marie esquiva le geste et continua à lire le papier fronçant les sourcils, son cœur se serrant au fil de la lecture.

- C'est quoi cette liste ? murmura-t-elle à nouveau en regardant sa sœur droit dans les yeux qui, gênée, détourna son regard.

- Oh, je te parle Sol ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette liste ? répéta Marie un peu plus fort.

- Puisque je te dis que ce n'est rien ! s'énerva Soledad. Fous-la au feu !

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit rien ma chérie. Tu n'as pas pris la peine de dresser une liste pareille juste pour passer le temps... Ce sont des choses qui te tiennent à cœur...

- N'importe quoi ! Ce sont juste des trucs qui pour la plupart ne se réaliseront jamais alors à quoi bon en parler ?

Marie commença à lire à voix haute :

- 1) Découvrir la raison de notre venue à Poudlard,

2) Réunir l'Armée sous une seule bannière,

3) Découvrir d'où me viennent ces cauchemars

5) Convaincre Aragorn de reprendre son trône

6) Venger Maman

8) Être admise au Conseil

9) Arrêter de se faire du mal

12) Retrouver Aliana

13) Faire la paix ou vaincre Prestya (au choix)

25) Fonder une famille

30) Être heureuse

Et encore, j'ai sauté des lignes, la liste est longue... pourquoi es-tu persuadée que ces choses ne se réaliseront jamais ? lui demanda Marie les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Parce que c'est la vérité ! cria Soledad à bout tout en tentant de cacher la vague d'émotions qui menaçait de déferler sur elle. Sur ce putain de papier, j'ai marqué pleins d'éléments en vrac qui devraient être fait avant de mourir ! Et plus je complétais cette liste, plus je me suis dis que je n'en verrais jamais le bout ! Les années passent, les galères s'accumulent et rien n'est résolu, au contraire ! Et MERDE, pourquoi je te dis tout ça d'abord, fait chier ! hurla la jeune fille en s'enfuyant en claquant la porte.

Abasourdie, sa grande sœur ne bougea pas d'un cil. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que sa jumelle réagisse aussi violemment. Certes, elle avait horreur de parler sentiment, mais de là à exploser pour une liste... En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas qu'un simple inventaire d'actions à faire ou d'objectifs à atteindre. La majorité des souhaits semblaient effectivement incompatibles avec leur mode de vie ou du moins non accessibles actuellement. Certains mots faisaient mal à Marie qui ne cessait de relire les objectifs « retrouver Aliana », « venger Maman » et « être heureuse ». Soledad n'avait jamais caché son désir de retrouver sa grande sœur mais cela semblait tellement impossible ! Comment ce vœu pourrait-il se réaliser alors que la situation est telle qu'elle est au jour d'aujourd'hui ? Quant à celui de venger leur mère, Alana était sidérée ! Bien sûr, elle avait la haine contre celui qui avait assassiné leur mère mais sans souvenir précis, comment pouvait-elle espérer se venger ? De toute manière, celui qui leur avait ôté la personne la plus précieuse à leurs yeux devait probablement être mort depuis des siècles. La liste était ponctuée par des mots à la fois si simples et si complexes : être heureuse. Alana était consciente que sa petite sœur n'avait pas une vie facile mais elle espérait néanmoins qu'elle lui convenait un minimum. Vu ces derniers mots, ce n'était pas le cas... « Arrêter de se faire du mal », qu'entendait-elle par là ? Vraiment, ce rouleau de parchemin causait bien du souci à l'elfe. Devait-elle la rattraper pour essayer de lui en parler ou bien devait-elle faire comme si rien ne s'était produit ? En optant pour le second choix, Marie prenait le chemin de la facilité. Tans pis, elle en était consciente mais répugnait trop de faire souffrir sa sœur. Cependant, elle se promit de veiller à ce que cette fameuse liste rétrécisse dans les années à venir.

Alana rangea le parchemin dans le coffre et descendit en cours. Évidemment, elle était en retard et à son grand étonnement, sa sœur était là, assise à côté d'Harry. La jeune fille avait un air impassible et fixait le tableau noir sans le voir. Le Professeur McGonagall fit signe à Alana de s'installer en silence à côté de Ron. Durant tout le cours, la jeune fille ne cessa de jeter des regards inquiets à sa petite sœur qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. D'un accord tacite et silencieux, elles ne reparlèrent plus jamais de cette liste même si cela tenait Marie à cœur.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient sans se ressembler. Fait paradoxal ? En résumé, les jours semblaient les mêmes concernant les cours mais étaient parfois ponctués par des petits incidents causés par les jumelles. Par exemple, Rogue n'avait que moyennement apprécié qu'un illustre inconnu vienne appeler les jumelles à l'aide en débarquant en plein milieu de son cours de potion, renversant sur son passage une multitude de fioles dont le contenu s'était mis à fumer et grésiller au contact du sol. Le mois d'octobre passa assez rapidement pour les sœurs Lopès qui alternaient entre le cours à Poudlard et leurs missions en Terre du Milieu. Dumbledore avait annoncé qu'un festin serait donné pour le soir d'Halloween. Les élèves étaient surexcités à cette idée. Contrairement à eux, les jumelles se montraient indifférentes à la nouvelle.

- Vous n'aimez pas Halloween ? s'étonna Ron. C'est pourtant une super fête où on mange plein de bonbons !

- Pas vraiment... grogna Marie.

- Rassures-moi Ronald, Halloween n'est pas juste l'occasion de t'empiffrer ? Tu sais au moins la véritable signification du 31 octobre ?

- Bah, c'est... c'est la fête des morts, non ? balbutia le garçon.

- Bravo ! railla Marie. Pour un sorcier, savoir qu'Halloween est la fête des morts, quel exploit !

- Traditionnellement, Halloween est le seul jour où les forces du mal ne doivent pas attaquer les forces du bien.

- Bah, c'est plutôt cool pour vous, non ? s'enquit Harry sans comprendre.

- Sauf que cette tradition est de moins en moins bien respectée... déclara sombrement Soledad. Ça doit faire un siècle qu'on n'a pas eu la paix à Halloween, je ne vois pas pourquoi demain dérogerait à la règle.

- Remarque, tant que ça reste des attaques de démons, ça va...

- Tu penses à quoi là chérie ?

- Tu te rappelles des Halloween passés à Haddonfield dans l'Illinois dans les années 70 ?

- Évitons les sujets qui craignent... grimaça sa sœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Ron curieux.

- Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de le savoir, trancha net Marie. Trop flippant pour les gosses.

Le rouquin fut vexé par la réponse et s'éloigna en maugréant, entrainant Harry avec lui au passage. Hermione prit la parole :

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le tueur fou d'Halloween ?

- Pardon ?

- J'ai lu un livre là-dessus. Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelait déjà ? Myers ?

À ce nom, les jumelles grimacèrent.

- Faut vraiment que quelqu'un surveille tes lectures Hermione ! Quelle idée de lire ça à ton âge !

- Vous avez rencontré Michael Myers ! s'exclama la jeune fille en écarquillant les yeux. Et vous vous en êtes sorties ? Wow !

- Bon, tu ne devrais pas aller te coucher ? Il se fait tard Hermione !

- Vous ne venez pas ?

- Non, on a un truc à faire... bonne nuit !

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à Imladris, le soleil venait à peine de se lever, plongeant ainsi l'horizon dans une douce lumière rosée. Elles décidèrent de faire une petite inspection rapide des lieux. En passant près de l'armurerie, elles entendirent des bruits de voix ce qui les intrigua vu l'heure matinale.

- Monseigneur, nous vous avons forgé de nouvelles armes pour que vous puissiez vous entraîner mieux, déclara un des meilleurs forgerons.

- Les armes ne suffissent pas pour parfaire des techniques de combat, intervient Aliania.

- Bien qu'elles puissent aider, compléta sa grande sœur.

- Où étiez-vous passées ces dernières semaines gentes dames ? fit Aragorn en guise de salut. Je ne vous ai point aperçu.

- Peut-être parce que toi-même, tu n'étais pas présent à Imladris Estel, répliqua Aliania avec un sourire goguenard. Ça s'est bien passé cette mission de reconnaissance ? Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

- Une réunion avec le Seigneur Elrond est prévue à onze heures pour relater nos découvertes. Est-ce que vous y serez ?

- Il y a des chances... maugréa Aliania. Qui est convié ?

- Vos deux frères, Gandalf, Glorfindel, Haldir...

- Haldir est là ? s'étonnèrent les jumelles.

- Il est arrivé il y a peu.

- Okay... bon, au moins l'une d'entre nous va y aller, continua Aliania en jetant un regard entendu à sa sœur.

Alana soupira face à l'insinuation de sa sœur mais hocha la tête. Cependant, elle objecta :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en attendant ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Pourquoi pas dormir ou faire la fête ? Ouais, les deux me tentent bien !

- Si tu vas faire la fête sans moi, c'est même pas la peine de revenir, la taquina sa grande sœur.

- Sinon quoi ? s'enquit Aliania d'un ton enfantin.

- J'te boude, rétorqua sa sœur en lui tirant la langue. Et t'auras pas de citrouille pour Halloween !

Aragorn ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la scène. Il admirait l'apparente insouciance des jumelles même s'il ne doutait à aucun moment de leur sérieux concernant leur rôle de protectrices. Il pensait avoir vu le meilleur mais aussi le pire dont elles étaient capables. Il avait déjà été témoin de leur grandeur d'âme et de leur puissance magique. L'homme admirait ces femmes qui avaient su s'imposer parmi les plus valeureux guerriers de tous les temps. Toutefois, il comprenait les réticences du Seigneur Elrond face à leur mode de vie. En tant que père, il avait le devoir de protéger ses filles et non le contraire. À sa place, lui non plus n'aurait pas aimé voir ses propres enfants, la chair de son sang, se mettre en danger quotidiennement, même si cela aurait été pour une noble cause. Si jamais il leur arrivait malheur, sa promise Arwen aurait énormément de peine. Or, assurer son bien-être et sa sécurité était ce qu'il y avait de plus important à ses yeux.

- En attendant, je te propose d'entrainer notre futur beau-frère ! rigola Alana.

- Ouais, bonne idée ! On parle de toi Aragorn, lui fit-elle avec un clin d'œil en voyant qu'il n'avait pas réagi.

- Arc ? Épée ?

- Corps à corps ? enchaina la jeune fille tout sourire. Non, je rigole ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant le haussement de sourcil de l'homme. Quoique... on finira par ça.

- Cela me gênerait de devoir vous frapper.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça pour nous faire mal, faudrait encore que tu réussisses à nous atteindre, le nargua-t-elle en esquiva un coup qu'Aragorn fit semblant de lui envoyer. Tu vois ? Même pas effleuré !

À ce moment, Aragorn saisit une des épées que le forgeron lui avait préparée et se rua sur la jeune fille qui réagit au quart de tour. Évitant la lame, elle s'empara d'une seconde arme et contrecarra aisément l'attaque. En quelques mouvements nets et précis, elle réussit à faire reculer son adversaire de trois mètres, l'obligeant ainsi à se retrouver coincé contre le mur de pierre.

- Déjà vaincu ? plaisanta-t-elle.

- Non mais ce n'était pas loyal, intervient sa grande sœur.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas loyal ? s'étonna son double. C'est lui qui m'a attaqué sans prévenir.

- N'est-ce pas le principe d'une attaque ? répliqua le rôdeur.

- Si tu veux parler « principe », laisse-moi te rappeler qu'en principe, tu n'es pas censé te retrouver piéger en trente secondes chronos. Pour un rôdeur réputé, ça le fait moyen !

- Bon, vous vous entrainez sérieusement cette fois ? Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un... ALLEZ-Y ! cria Alana. Je fais l'arbitrage.

- Arbitrage neutre, bien sûr ! s'exclama Aragorn qui parait mieux les coups que la première attaque.

- Vive la confiance ! Ne la laisse pas te bloquer contre le mur une nouvelle fois ! Arranges-toi pour qu'elle se retrouve coincée à son tour ! Bouge tes pieds ! N'hésites pas à lui faire perdre l'équilibre en lui donnant un coup de pied latéral !

- Tu as confondu « arbitre » et « coach » ? s'agaça Aliania qui redoubla de vigilance devant l'efficacité des gestes de son frère d'armes.

- Non mais toi, tu n'as pas besoin d'être conseillée chérie ! Tu te débrouilles à merveille.

- Aragorn ne se débrouille pas si mal que ça avec une épée ! La preuve, je ne l'ai toujours pas maitrisé.

- Sûrement parce que tu retiens tes coups ! admit-il tout en restant concentré.

- Oh ! Si peu...

- Ceci dit, c'est gentil de ta part, je tiens à rester en vie encore quelques années !

- Si on t'entraîne depuis que tu es enfant, ce n'est pas juste pour que tu aies l'air baraqué ! ironisa la combattante.

- _Arwen devrait nous remercier..._

À ce compliment, le rôdeur ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Il est vrai que ce genre de remarques n'était guère entendu en Terre du Milieu. La bienséance voulait qu'une femme ne s'extasie pas publiquement sur un homme, encore moins si celle-ci le lui disait ouvertement. Malgré la légère gêne, Aragorn continua de se défendre comme si de rien n'était.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, il déclara forfait en reconnaissant qu'Aliania avait gagné, une fois de plus. Satisfaite, elle lui proposa de décocher quelques flèches. La plupart atteignit la cible visée sans trop de mal.

- Bon, corsons légèrement l'exercice. Cible mouvante maintenant.

- Comment comptez-vous faire ?

- Tu vois ça ? fit Alana en lui agitant une pomme sous les yeux qu'elle venait de cueillir.

- Nous la jetons en l'air et essayons de la transpercer au vol ? supposa Aragorn.

- Ah non, ça c'est le troisième test ! expliqua la cadette. La difficulté intermédiaire est que l'une d'entre nous tienne la pomme et la fasse bouger à vitesse modérée.

- Il est hors de question que je vous prenne pour cible ! protesta l'homme en laissant tomber son arc.

- Ce n'est pas moi que tu vas viser mais la pomme ! répliqua Aliania. Chérie, montres-lui.

Sa sœur acquiesça, ramassa l'arc et le banda dès que la cible fut positionnée à une distance raisonnable. Aliania maintenait le fruit en équilibre sur sa paume de main droite et formait un demi-arc de cercle au dessus de sa tête.

- À ce stade, ce n'est plus de la confiance, c'est de la folie... maugréa le Numénorien. Comment peux-tu être sûre qu'elle ne va pas rater l'objectif et te blesser avec une flèche perdue ? lui cria-t-il.

- Parce que si j'en reçois une, elle-aussi !

- Je t'assure que ça donne un excellent motif de concentration, renchérit l'ainée. Et puis... je ne rate que très rarement la cible ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle décocha le tir qui atterrit en plein milieu de la pomme.

- Une chance pour moi ! ironisa la jeune fille en s'essuyant les mains sur son pantalon. Qui veut de la compote ? proposa-t-elle hilare. Wow, tu l'as vraiment pas ratée la pauvre pomme ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

- Ah ah ah...

- Je réitère mon refus de tirer si l'une de vous se trouve à moins de trois mètres de l'objectif, se prononça Aragorn.

Aliania soupira puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

- Oh toi, tu as une idée ! remarqua sa sœur. Annonce la couleur.

- Il y a des jours où je me demande si on se rappelle qu'on est des sorcières...

Elle fit léviter la pomme au loin et lui fit décrire un dessin en forme de huit dans les airs.

- Tu n'as plus d'excuses, vas-y, on te regarde !

L'homme s'exécuta. Après quelques instants de concentration, il décocha le projectile qui alla se planter... dans un mur orné d'une gravure ancienne. Le viseur grinça des dents : le Seigneur Elrond n'allait sûrement pas apprécier de constater l'éraflure sur la peinture de la fresque.

- T'inquiètes pas mon grand, si quelqu'un le remarque, nous dirons qu'un démon nous a attaqué, le rassura Aliania en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Je soutiendrai cette version, renchérit une voix féminine.

Tous trois se retournèrent pour faire face à la Dame Arwen. Vêtue d'une longue robe rouge qui faisait ressortir sa peau pâle, elle se tenait au milieu de l'escalier qui connectait l'armurerie ouverte à l'une des cours extérieures. Ses yeux fixés sur l'homme scintillaient de bonheur. Ses sœurs ne purent se retenir de sourire face à son regard émerveillé. On pouvait lire en lui tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. C'était un amour si pur et sincère que, peut importe ce que l'avenir leur réservait, ils le vivraient ensemble jusqu'à ce que la mort emporte le Dùnedain en exil. Aragorn n'était en effet pas un être immortel. Sa mère Gilraen était une humaine qui, après la mort prématurée de son mari Arathor II, s'était réfugiée à Fondcombe sous la protection d'Elrond pour que son fils puisse grandir en sécurité. Arathor II, qui était le quinzième chef des Dùnedain du Nord, fut tué par une flèche d'orc dans l'œil lors d'une patrouille avec Elladan et Elrohir peu de temps après la naissance de son fils unique. Perçus comme des vagabonds par les peuples de la Comté et du Pays de Bree, les Dùnedain sont désormais extrêmement peu nombreux. Suite à la destruction du Royaume d'Arnor par le roi Sorcier d'Angmar – le chef des Nazgùls – les survivants s'enfuirent et se cachèrent, voilant ainsi leurs véritables identités aux yeux du monde. Une faible minorité avait conscience de leur valeur. Les jumelles et leur famille en faisaient partie. Le Seigneur Elrond avait depuis la première défaite de Sauron conservé à l'abri les fragments de l'épée d'Elendil. Nommée Narsil, elle était célèbre pour avoir été celle qui permis à Isildur, le fils du Roi, de trancher le doigt où l'anneau de pouvoir se trouvait. Son propriétaire n'était autre que l'ancêtre d'Aragorn. Celui-ci, dernier de sa ligné, se détourna volontairement de son destin devant le mener au trône du Gondor. Il opta pour l'exil, laissant de ce fait ses droits et devoirs à la charge de l'Intendant du Gondor Denethor. Aliania respectait énormément cet homme qu'elle admirait pour son courage et sa grande aptitude à rester maître de soi en toutes circonstances. Il était un homme noble profondément bon et généreux. Dans son cœur, l'elfe avait toujours senti qu'il serait amené à faire de grandes choses à condition qu'il embrasse sa destinée royale. En tant que Rôdeur, c'était déjà un combattant hors pair en tant que Roi, elle était persuadée qu'il pourrait faire des miracles pour les Hommes.

- Hey ! Interdiction formelle de déconcentrer l'élève ! protesta Alana tout en faisant un grand sourire à sa plus jeune sœur.

- Trop tard, on a perdu son attention, constata Aliania en fixant l'homme qui dévisageait rêveusement sa bien-aimée. Oh ! le rappela-t-elle à la réalité en claquant des doigts. Tu fais l'exercice trois et après, tu seras libre comme l'air.

- Quel est-il ?

Les jumelles se regardèrent puis levèrent les yeux au ciel, lui répétant ce qu'elles lui avaient expliqué avant l'interruption. Alana jeta une pomme haut dans les airs et hurla à Aragorn de l'embrocher. Une flèche transperça bel et bien le fruit, mais ce ne fut pas celle du Dùnedain. Tous quatre tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers la provenance du projectile. Aliania rencontra un regard azur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Sans attendre, elle se précipita dans les bras de son prince.

- Mais que fais-tu ici ? Ne devais-tu pas jouer les messagers ?

- J'ai accompli mon devoir et mon père m'a envoyé vous porter nouvelles et requêtes.

- Avez-vous fait bon voyage Prince Legolas, s'enquit Alana qui s'était r approchée du couple.

- La route fut longue mais je n'ai pas fait de mauvaises rencontres. À dire vrai, nulle âme ne s'est postée en travers de ma route, qu'elles soient humaines ou animales d'ailleurs.

- Quelles requêtes ? le pressa sa promise qui avait perçu une lueur étrange dans son regard.

Le jeune Prince de la Forêt Noire soupira avant de répondre :

- Je suis venu en hâte pour quérir le Seigneur Elrond. Accompagnée de fidèles amis, ma mère est allée en visite chez de lointains cousins. Une embuscade a eu lieu sur le chemin du retour. J'ignore qui a mené cette attaque mais qui que ce soit, il a réussi à tuer trois elfes et à blesser ma mère.

- Naraclya... murmura Aliania inquiète. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Nos guérisseurs ne parviennent pas à la guérir. Une flèche empoissonnée l'a atteinte à l'épaule. Lentement, elle a sombré dans une sorte de cauchemar éveillé.

- Depuis combien de temps ? se renseigna Aragorn.

- Cela doit faire trois semaines au moins ! J'ai perdu beaucoup de temps sur la route. Je ne sais même pas si elle est encore en vie... fit-il en se détournant du groupe pour cacher sa peur et sa peine.

- Avez-vous une idée du type de poison employé ? poursuivit l'homme.

- Hélas non ! Nous les elfes de la forêt n'avons que peu de connaissances en cette matière là. C'est pourquoi je viens supplier le Seigneur d'Imladris d'intervenir.

- _Ça m'étonnerait qu'il fasse le déplacement... la distance à parcourir est trop grande, il n'acceptera jamais de quitter la cité, surtout en ces temps troublés_, pensa Aliania.

Sa sœur ne lui répondit pas. Elle saisit néanmoins la main de celui qu'elle considérait comme son beau-frère et l'entraina vers les parties communes des appartements royaux. Tout en appelant son père, elle se pressa de tirer rideaux et portes à la volée pour le trouver. Alerté par les cris d'une de ses filles, le Seigneur Elrond sortit de son office en affichant un air grave.

- Que se passe-t-il ma fille ? lui demanda-t-il avant de remarquer la présence inattendue du Prince de la Forêt Noire qui paraissait troublé.

Les jumelles lui expliquèrent rapidement la situation. Le sage elfe prit un air affligé avant de répondre qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas accéder à cette requête. Bien qu'elle s'attendait à ce refus, Aliania sentit la colère monter en elle et le fit savoir à son géniteur :

- Comment pouvez-vous oser refuser d'apporter votre aide ? La Dame Naraclya oscille entre la vie et la mort et vous ne comptez pas agir ! Pourquoi cela ?

- Mon devoir est de veiller sur Imladris...

- Et alors ? C'est à vous qu'a été confié le don de guérison ! Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de choisir quelle vie sauver ou ne pas sauver ? D'autant plus quand le fils de la personne à soigner a parcouru la moitié de la Terre du Milieu pour vous implorer de sauver celle qui l'a mis au monde ? Dois-je vous rappeler ce que représente ce fils pour moi ? Ne portez-vous donc plus aucune amitié pour le Roi Thranduil ?

- Aliania, calmes-toi ! lui intima fortement sa tante Léïa qui venait d'apparaitre sur le pas d'une porte suivie de près par sa sœur Prestya.

- Non, je n'en n'ai pas l'intention ! Oubliez-vous l'un des principaux devoirs des elfes ? Protéger, soigner et faire œuvrer la Paix ! Ce sont des jolis mots qui perdent tout leur sens s'ils ne sont pas appliqués... Léïa, c'est toi qui m'as toujours enseigné que l'on ne devait jamais abandonner l'un des nôtres ! Serait-ce un principe trop dur à respecter ? Entre _eux_ qui ne veulent pas défendre les peuples menacés et _lui_ qui refuse de soigner une personne blessée, ne soyez pas étonnés de voir que je vous déteste de plus en plus !

- Puisque tu nous déteste tant, nous ne te retenons pas ici ! lâcha impitoyablement Prestya. Tu es libre de partir, la porte est grande ouverte ! Je ne peux plus tolérer ton attitude impertinente Aliania !

- Parce que c'est de l'impertinence de dire la vérité ? railla-t-elle. Puis si tu ne peux plus me supporter, tu n'as qu'à jarter toi-même ! fit-elle en poussant sa tante contre le mur.

Choquée, sa famille resta figée quelques secondes mais voyant que la jeune elfe allait continuer à frapper Prestya, Aragorn se rua sur elle et la ceintura du mieux qu'il put. Alana se plaça devant sa petite sœur qui se débattait pour échapper à l'emprise du roi en exil. La jeune fille tenta de calmer son double mais sans succès. Le prince Legolas avait rejoint son ami mortel pour maintenir l'elfe en furie à une distance raisonnable de sa tante qui venait de se relever avec l'aide du Seigneur Elrond. Ce dernier prit la parole en parlant d'une voix autoritaire :

- Mes fils vont immédiatement partir avec vous Prince Legolas pour tenter de sauver votre mère. Je ne peux pas faire de meilleure offre. Quant à toi ma fille, tu viens de franchir une limite que je ne peux accepter sous mon toit. Je t'interdis de revenir à Imladris durant le prochain mois et j'exige que tu présentes de sincères excuses envers la Dame Prestya.

- Je suis bannie, c'est ça ? s'exclama-t-elle à mi chemin entre amusement amère et le dégoût. Très bien ! J'men fous de toute façon ! Quant à l'histoire de présenter des excuses, vous pouvez toujours courir ! cria-t-elle en se libérant des bras de deux hommes.

Elle tenta à nouveau de se jeter sur sa tante afin de pouvoir décharger un peu de la colère qui l'animait mais elle se sentit projetée violemment contre une colonne : Gandalf le Gris venait d'arriver et brandissait son bâton magique vers son ancienne élève. Atterrissant brutalement contre la pierre, Aliania sentit son crâne s'ouvrir et s'écroula au sol. Elle tenta de se relever mais la tête lui tourna. Par conséquent, elle se contenta de s'appuyer sur ses coudes et de fixer le magicien avec un regard rempli de haine.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé à vous ! l'insulta-t-elle. Ce n'était pas très gentil de faire ça...

- Il n'y avait malheureusement pas d'autres moyens pour vous maitriser, j'en suis navré.

- Dites ça à ma sœur, lui rétorqua-t-elle sèchement en voyant sa grande sœur retenir des larmes de douleur en se tenant la tête.

Arwen s'était agenouillée près d'elle et épongeait la plaie avec son mouchoir en dentelle. La jeune princesse avait elle-aussi l'air bouleversée par l'incident et ne savait que faire pour que les choses ne s'enveniment pas davantage. Aliania réussit enfin à se redresser et recula brusquement lorsqu'Aragorn esquiva un pas dans sa direction, probablement pour soigner sa blessure.

- N'approche pas ! lui interdit-elle avec hargne.

- Vous saignez...

- Ouais et ça, tu vas me le payer espèce de grosse c... ! commença-t-elle en faisant apparaitre une boule de feu qu'elle lança sur Prestya.

Voyant le danger, Alana poussa de justesse sa tante à terre avant de faire face à sa jumelle :

- Maintenant ÇA SUFFIT ! Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Tu es folle ou quoi ! Comme si tu n'avais pas assez d'emmerdes comme ça, il faut aussi que tu essayes d'assassiner Prestya, devant témoins en plus ! Et puis d'abord, comment ça se fait que tu lances du feu ? lui demanda-t-elle en réalisant que cela ne faisait pas partie de ses attributs magiques.

- Cherches et tu trouveras ! Oh puis merde, ce n'est pas avec toi que j'ai un problème alors on ne va quand même pas s'embrouiller pour rien !

- « S'embrouiller pour rien ? ». Je te ferais remarquer qu'il y a eu une tentative de meurtre là !

- Tout de suite les grands mots !

- Tu appelles ça comment alors ?

- Une engueulade royale ? ironisa Aliania avec un sourire satisfait. Bon, ce n'est pas le tout mais pendant qu'il y en a qui s'amusent à bannir les gens de leur propre maison, y'en a d'autres qui attendent... où sont mes frères ?

- Nous nous en occupons, déclara froidement Léïa. Tu as entendu ton père ? Dehors !

- Tu approuves cette décision ? fit la jeune elfe en masquant sa surprise et sa peine d'être ainsi traitée par l'un des rares membres de sa famille qu'elle respectait.

Sa tante ne répondit pas et afficha une expression impassible. Bien sûr qu'elle n'approuvait pas – du moins pas entièrement – la décision du chef d'Imladris. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas donner raison à sa nièce pour cette fois. Son attitude incontrôlée pesait lourd dans la balance. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa nièce s'en prenait physiquement à Prestya et cela devait cesser une bonne fois pour toute. La bannir temporairement d'Imladris n'était toutefois sûrement pas la bonne solution. La connaissant bien, c'était plutôt une sorte de récompense cachée.

- Ok... C'est pas grave, je vais aller chez Aliana. Elle au moins sera contente de me voir !

- Il n'est pas questions que tu ailles chez un démon ! s'insurgea Prestya qui s'était remise du choc.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé la permission. Je n'ai pas à t'obéir !

- Si tu le dois. Ta mère – et donc ma sœur – nous a confié votre garde si jamais il lui arrivait malheur...

- Et tu crois que ça te donne le droit de me contrôler à ta guise ! répliqua Aliania en riant ouvertement. Mais si tu tenais tellement à être une bonne tutrice, il aurait fallu que tu accomplisses correctement tes obligations depuis le début ! Ce n'est pas trois mille ans et quelques après qu'il faut faire preuve d'autorité. Au cas où si tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je suis un esprit libre ! Je n'obéis qu'à mes propres règles et rien ni personne ne pourra me forcer à faire ce que je n'ai pas envie de faire. Si j'ai envie de voir ma grande sœur, je la vois, un point c'est tout. Oh et pendant que j'y suis : ne t'avise plus jamais à attaquer de quelques manières que ce soient Aliana. Oui, je suis au courant que tu as donné l'ordre de la tuer. Garde bien en tête que si tu cherches à assassiner l'une d'entre nous, tu cherches à détruire d'un seul coup les quatre sœurs sorcières les plus puissantes... es-tu prête à porter cette responsabilité ?

Cette tirade eut pour résultat de laisser bouche bée l'assemblée toute entière. Fière de son effet, Aliania sortit du palais la tête haute et alla se poster vers un mur haut perché qui plongeait sur le côté ouest de la cité. Au loin, elle pouvait percevoir une multitude de tentes qui abritaient les soldats de son armée. Être bannie de Fondcombe ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas résider parmi ceux et celles qu'elle considérait comme ses amis. Ses frères d'arme lui étaient loyaux et elle avait conscience qu'ils étaient fiers de se battre à ses côtés. Ces derniers la suivaient dans ses choix de bataille qu'ils trouvaient justes. Elle n'était pas comme la plupart des chefs qui se contentaient de donner leurs ordres depuis leurs trônes et qui ne connaissaient rien aux techniques de combat. Au contraire, Aliania savait se battre mieux que personne et enseignait avec patience son art aux nouvelles recrues. Elle était toujours la première à entrer dans la bataille et la dernière à rendre les armes. La vie de ses soldats comptait énormément à ses yeux : chaque perte était inestimable et irremplaçable. Bien qu'ils étaient très nombreux, elle connaissait quasi chaque combattant au moins de vue et les traitait comme ses égaux.

Son armé était très hétérogène. On y trouvait des elfes qui approuvaient son choix de vie, des humains qui se battaient de génération en génération à ses côtés par tradition et loyauté, des sorciers ou encore d'autres créatures mystiques qui s'étaient destinées à œuvrer pour le Bien. Cette union était certes puissante, mais elle pourrait l'être davantage si elle s'unissait harmonieusement avec ceux qui combattaient sous les ordres du Seigneur Elrond, de Léïa et Prestya. La jeune princesse soupira en percevant un imperceptible bruit d'un mouvement léger dans son dos.

- Pas encore assez discret pour un rôdeur... dit-elle à Aragorn sans se retourner.

- Difficile de tromper les oreilles pointues d'une elfe, répondit-il d'un ton docte.

À ces mots, elle allait répliquer quelque chose mais grinça des dents en sentant un tissu humide être poser sur sa tête.

- Laisse, ce n'est pas grave comme blessure, je t'assure que je ne sens rien du tout, protesta-t-elle en se mettant debout.

- La plaie saigne encore et je sais parfaitement que si je ne te soigne pas, tu ne le feras pas de ton côté...

- Je cicatrice vite.

- J'en suis persuadé.

- Vas donc rejoindre Arwen, elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien.

- À quoi t'attendais-tu ? rétorqua le rôdeur en plantant son regard dans le sien. Comment pourrait-elle se sentir bien en voyant sa famille se battre comme des vagabonds ? Est-ce si difficile de te contenir ?

- Ça se voit que tu ne côtoies pas Prestya depuis des millénaires ! s'offusqua-t-elle les prunelles brillantes de colère. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de devoir toujours s'assurer que... que... oh puis zut ! Oublies ce que je viens de te dire, lâcha-t-elle en s'éloignant.

- Où est-ce que tu vas aller ? fit-il en la rejoignant à grandes enjambées.

- Ici et ailleurs. Surtout ailleurs en fait.

- Sois prudente...

- Je le suis toujours !

Aliania quitta la cité sans se retourner, laissant derrière elle l'homme soucieux.

Toujours énervée, la sorcière rentra à Poudlard à la nuit tombée. Une délicieuse odeur de citrouille embaumait le Hall d'entrée. Vu les bruits métalliques et les rires qui émanaient de la Grande Salle, Soledad en déduisit que le festin d'Halloween avait commencé. Tout en se motivant mentalement, elle franchit les portes pour se glisser auprès de ses protégés Gryffondor qui l'accueillirent avec de grands sourires.

- Pudding ? lui proposa Ron.

- Je te file ma part, lui proposa-t-elle écoeurée par la vue et l'odeur des différents plats.

- Euh Sol ? l'interpella timidement Harry.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que c'est du sang ? lui fit-il en désignant sa tête.

- Je me suis déguisée pour l'occasion... Quoi ? Ce n'est pas une tradition ici de se déguiser en trucs dégueux ou osés pour la fête des morts ?

- C'est juste que la blessure est super réaliste, réagit Dean.

- _Tu m'étonnes..._ pensa narquoisement l'elfe.

- UN TROLL DANS LES CACHOTS ! UN TROLL DANS LES CACHOTS !

Le Professeur Quirrell venait de faire une entrée fracassante dans la Grande Salle, figeant l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans un silence de stupéfaction. Puis il s'évanouit, déclenchant ainsi une vague de panique hystérique parmi les élèves. Le Professeur Dumbledore réclama le silence et ordonna aux Préfets de reconduire les élèves dans leurs Salles Communes respectives. Quant aux professeurs, ils avaient pour consigne de l'accompagner dans les cachots. Aliania les suivit sans hésiter après avoir lancé une remarque cinglante à ses camarades :

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Pas moyen d'être tranquille pour Halloween !

Mais arrivés dans les entrailles du château, les enseignants réalisèrent que la créature était montée à l'étage. Vingt minutes plus tard, Soledad perçut des cris lointains. Elle courut dans cette direction suivie de loin par les Professeurs Quirrell et McGonagall. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant les toilettes des filles en dérapant sur un éclat de bois mouillé, elle vit Harry, Ron et Hermione debout près du corps assommé de l'immonde troll. À la fois surprise et soulagée, elle leur dit :

- Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans la phrase « allez dans vos salles communes immédiatement » ?

Ce fut à ce moment là que les deux Professeurs arrivèrent à leur tour, suivis de près par Severus Rogue. La Directrice des Gryffondor, qui avait commencé à les sermonner pour leur attitude irresponsable, finit par les récompenser pour leur exploit insolent. Mais Soledad écouta à peine ses dires, trop occupée à fixer la jambe ensanglantée du Professeur Rogue qui s'empressa de rabattre sa cape sur sa blessure lorsqu'il surprit son regard inquisiteur. Ce détail n'avait pas l'air d'avoir échappé au Survivant non plus.

En retournant à la tour Gryffondor, Harry et Soledad échangèrent des regards entendus. L'attitude de Rogue était vraiment étrange et ils le soupçonnaient d'avoir tenté de forcer le passage gardé par le chien à trois têtes.

- _Reste plus qu'à découvrir ce qui se trouve derrière cette fameuse trappe..._

- Bonne nuit les jeunes ! leur souhaita Soledad avant de redescendre les marches de la tour.

Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air pour réfléchir à tous les évènements qui venait de se produire dernièrement. D'abord, elle avait fait la stupide erreur d'inscrire ses pensées et désirs sur un fichu morceau de papier non scellé que son aînée avait découvert en moins de deux. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas réabordé le sujet, la sorcière était sûre que sa sœur n'allait pas lâcher si aisément l'affaire. Ensuite, la visite surprise de son bien-aimé n'avait eu pour autre but que de lui apprendre une bien mauvaise nouvelle. Naraclya était une grande Dame parmi les siens et Soledad l'appréciait plus que la plupart de ses congénères, d'autant plus qu'elle avait mis au monde et élevé un fils formidable. Si jamais elle venait à s'éteindre à cause du refus de se déplacer de son père, la jeune elfe lui en voudrait à mort. Elle donnerait tout au monde pour que Legolas ne perde pas cette flamme dans son regard et que son cœur ne s'assombrisse pas face à cette blessure si profonde que le destin pourrait lui infliger. Oh oui, Soledad savait très bien combien il était difficile de se remettre du trépas d'un être cher, en particulier quand celui-ci était parti d'une façon violente et inattendue. Au fond d'elle, elle se maudissait : pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'un fois de plus qu'elle perde le contrôle de ses nerfs et qu'elle s'en prenne physiquement à sa tante. Depuis aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, il y avait toujours eu cette guerre interne dans leur famille. Plus le temps passait, plus les disputes devenaient violentes. Fait logique en fin de compte : plus les désaccords s'accumulaient, plus ils devenaient difficiles à surmonter.

La jeune fille avait laissé ses pas la porter vers la forêt interdite. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle s'enfonça dans le bois sombre regorgeant de dangers inconnus. Mais cela lui était égal. Rien de ce qui devait peupler cet espace ne pouvait l'effrayer, elle était trop blasée pour ça. Sans vouloir paraitre prétentieuse, Soledad pensait avoir déjà affronté suffisamment de monstres et d'horreurs en tout genre pour être en capacité d'affirmer que rien ni personne ne pouvait la terroriser. Au contraire, elle avait tendance à rechercher le danger. Suicidaire ? Pas exactement. Disons juste que ça donnait un peu de piment à sa vie. Sa vision fut attirée par une masse informe claire qui se découpait dans l'obscurité des arbres. Soledad tendit l'oreille et entendit des bruits qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Elle s'approcha silencieusement et découvrit un animal blessé. Regardant de plus près, elle constata avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait d'une licorne. Bien qu'elle soit familiarisée avec toutes sortes de créatures magiques, les licornes appartenaient quand même à la catégorie des animaux légendaires qui s'étaient éteints. Tout doucement, elle s'agenouilla de l'animal en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes en elfique. Quoi qu'elle en pense, l'elfique avait d'étonnantes capacités apaisantes sur les personnes et bêtes agitées. La créature se laissa aborder sans montrer une farouche opposition. Elle avait l'air très faible et peinait à redresser la tête. L'elfe déchira le gilet qu'elle portait et pressa en douceur la blessure d'où s'écoulait lentement le sang argenté de la licorne.

- Attends-moi là ma belle, je reviens tout de suite, je vais juste chercher le nécessaire pour te soigner, lui murmura-t-elle en la caressant.

Elle se dépêcha de franchir le portail pour aller chercher de l'eau et de l'athélas, une plante qui assainissait les plaies et favorisait grandement la cicatrisation. Son absence fut tellement brève qu'elle se demanda si la créature l'avait remarquée. Elle nettoya la plaie qui ressemblait fortement à une morsure : la chair était déchirée par endroit comme si des crocs avaient tenté de l'arracher. Après avoir fait chauffer de l'eau grâce à une boule de feu – pouvoir qu'elle empruntait à sa sœur Aliana sans qu'elle le sache – elle fit macérer les feuilles d'athélas dedans. Avec le morceau de gilet qu'il lui restait, elle finit de nettoyer la plaie et improvisa une sorte de cataplasme. Au bout de quelques heures de veille, la licorne se mit sur ses quatre pattes avec hésitation. Constatant qu'elle tenait debout, elle fit quelques pas vers l'elfe qui s'était adossée contre un arbre. Elles se dévisagèrent quelques instants avant que l'animal ne rompe le contact visuel. Elle tourna la tête et ramassa entre ses dents deux de ses crins qui s'étaient accrochés à des branches épineuses. Elle alla les déposer sur les genoux de sa sauveuse qui la remercia. Puis, sans signe avant-coureur, elle disparut dans les ténèbres des fourrés.

- Tu es gentille mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de deux crins de licorne ma belle ? marmonna l'elfe avant de reprendre le chemin du château dont ses habitants ne devraient pas tarder à s'éveiller.

* * *

**Bah oui quoi, c'est vrai ! Elle est bien gentille Madame la licorne ; mais qu'est-ce que Soledad peut bien faire avec 2 crins ? (je suis sûre que les fans d'Harry Potter peuvent trouver ! ^^).**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à vous jeter sur vos claviers pour me faire part de vos impressions ;) Merci !**

**PS : de sombres évènements approchent lentement mais sûrement... commencez à économiser pour acheter des tonnes de mouchoirs... (non, non, mon histoire ne sera pas du tout un drame^^').**

**A très bientôt j'espère !**


	12. La demande

**Bonjour !**

**Je vous présente enfin la suite des aventures des soeurs Lopès.**

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – La demande.**

- On a reçu les résultats !

Marie venait de faire irruption dans la chambre des Gryffondor aux aurores.

- Les résultats ? répéta sa sœur en baillant, pas encore tout à fait réveillée.

- De la dernière épreuve. Tu les as impressionnés...

- Impressionné de combien de points ? se renseigna-t-elle d'une voix morne.

- Ce n'était pas des points cette fois, c'était...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? grogna Lavande qui s'agita dans son lit. C'est déjà l'heure ?

- Presque... c'est six heures.

- Quoi six heures ! Mais vous êtes folles de vous lever aussi tôt ! pleurnicha-t-elle en rabattant son oreille sur sa tête.

- Pour se lever, faudrait encore s'être couché... répliqua Marie. Bien dormie au fait ?

- Une demi-heure, c'est bien, non ? ironisa sa petite sœur.

- Bah tu as fait quoi cette nuit ? s'étonna son double.

- Soigner une licorne et toi ? répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Elles échangèrent donc les dernières nouvelles dans une langue qu'elles s'étaient inventées étant enfant afin que les élèves ne puissent pas suivre leur conversation. L'épreuve musicale avait été un succès total et elles avaient gagné une fiole qui contenait un élixir de force. Marie avait assisté à la réunion et avait appris que d'étranges oiseaux survolaient les terres stériles de l'ouest comme si ils étaient à la recherche de quelque chose. Elladan et Elrohrir étaient partis avec Legolas en direction de la Forêt Noire pour tenter de secourir Naraclya. Soledad priait pour qu'ils y parviennent... Marie confia à sa sœur qu'elle avait trouvé Gandalf étrange.

- Étrange, dis-tu ? On parle bien de Gandalf ? railla sa petite sœur.

- Étrange dans le sens où il nous cache quelque chose. Il ne s'est guère prononcé sur les derniers évènements en date mais semblait être plongé dans une grande réflexion. Le connaissant, il sait quelque chose mais il ne nous en fera pas part tant qu'il sera dans le doute.

- Bon... j'irais peut-être le faire parler.

- Aliania, ne t'avise pas d'employer la force pour cela ! la prévient-elle d'une voix sévère.

- Pfff, tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas brutaliser un vieillard !

- Sol...

- Non mais sérieusement ! Quand il m'a envoyé boulé dans le mur l'autre fois, est-ce que je lui ai rendu la pareille ?

- Heureusement que non !

- Bref, si je le croise, je l'interrogerais.

- Il a quitté Imladris sans dire où il se rendait.

- Ok... changement de sujet : tu veux un crin de licorne ?

- Euh... pour quoi faire ?

- C'était un cadeau, je n'allais pas refuser ! Après, à quoi ça va nous servir ? J'en sais rien.

Elles descendirent dans la Grande Salle prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Marie entendit Ron parler d'un troll qui s'était introduit à Poudlard. Soledad lui raconta l'histoire en concluant par un « je leur avais dit qu'on ne pouvait pas être tranquille pour Halloween ». Elle lui confia également ses doutes vis-à-vis de Rogue et de sa blessure à la jambe. Toutes deux en déduisirent que le professeur de Potions avait fait entrer le troll dans le but de faire diversion le temps de se faufiler sous la trappe. Il était grand temps pour elles de chercher à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans cette école.

Elles décidèrent d'aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau. Arrivées à la statue du Phénix, elles lui demandèrent de les laisser passer. Le Directeur parut surpris de leur visite et les invita à s'assoir. Il entama la discussion par une note d'humour :

- Je ne vous ai pourtant pas convoqué mesdemoiselles, qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous amener de si bonne heure ?

- Ça vous épate, hein ? fit Soledad avec un haussement de sourcil provocateur.

- J'avoue que vous m'avez habitué à attendre à chaque précédente convocation.

- Cette fois, c'est nous qui venons de notre propre gré vous poser des questions, déclara Marie sans détour.

- Je vous écoute.

- Qu'est-ce qui est caché sous la trappe gardée par le chien à trois têtes ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Ne tentez pas de gagner du temps pour trouver une excuse. Nous savons que Poudlard sert de cachette. Notre question est de savoir ce que c'est.

- Poudlard renferme bien des secrets... beaucoup restent encore à découvrir. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, je me baladais tranquillement au septième étage quand je suis tombé sur une porte que je n'avais encore jamais remarquée. Quand je l'ai ouverte, je me suis retrouvé dans une charmante pièce cosy avec une immense bibliothèque. Cela tombait bien car je n'avais plus de nouveaux livres à lire pour me distraire le soir, termina-t-il avec un sourire poli.

Les jumelles se regardèrent et se retinrent de sourire. Décidément, le vieux sorcier avait décidé de faire dans l'humour et dans l'esquive. Très bien. Elles allaient pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

- Cool votre vie ! On commandera la même pour Noël ! ironisèrent-elles en cœur.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas nous faire croire que vous n'êtes pas au courant de ce secret là ?

- D'autant plus que le chien se trouve dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage...

- Et vu qu'il est interdit de s'y aventurer, vous vous y êtes précipité ? releva le Directeur d'un ton calme.

- Même pas ! Pas nous en tout cas. Par contre, certains de vos premières années y sont allés – par accident bien sûr – et maintenant, ils se posent autant de questions que nous.

- De qui s'agit-il ?

- On n'est pas des balances et nous ne parlons pas sous la torture, provoqua Soledad.

- Je me doutais bien que vous protégeriez vos petits camarades... soupira-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas tant pour les protéger mais pour le principe, précisa Marie. Bref, il y a quoi sous cette trappe ?

- Vous n'allez pas lâcher l'affaire ?

- Non. Qui sait ? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on a été envoyé ici !

Albus Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Il pesait le pour et le contre. D'un côté, il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance aux sœurs Lopès. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il avait l'impression de les connaitre, comme si il les avait déjà rencontrées. Pourtant cela semblait impossible, si tel était le cas, il s'en serait souvenu ! D'un autre côté, en quoi serait-il légitime de les informer de ce secret ?

- Les autres profs sont au courant, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Marie en brisant le silence.

- Rogue l'est en tout cas ! fit remarquer Soledad.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous que le _Professeur_ Rogue est-il plus au courant que ses collègues ?

- Lorsque le troll est entré dans l'école, il n'est pas venu avec nous dans les cachots. Quand les jeunes Gryffondor ont abattu la bestiole, il est arrivé en boitant. J'ai très bien vu sa jambe, il saignait et ça faisait drôlement penser à une morsure d'animal !

- Et alors ?

- Faut pas être un géni de sorcier pour capter qu'il a essayé de passer devant le chien !

- On pense que si Rogue s'intéresse à ce qui est caché en dessous de la trappe, c'est que le jeu en vaut la chandelle Professeur. Après tout, il fait déjà suffisamment suspect comme enseignant alors je ne pense pas qu'il prenne le risque de se faire mal voir pour rien.

- En quoi est-il suspect à vos yeux ?

- Ce type est un fanatique de magie noire ! Rassurez-moi, vous l'avez quand même remarqué ? Il terrorise ses élèves et humilie par-dessus tout les Gryffondor. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas si vous nous annonciez qu'il était pote avec Voldemort !

- Severus... Severus Rogue a effectivement un passé commun avec Lord Voldemort. Il était l'un de ses mangemorts mais s'est rallié à notre cause suite à un certain évènement...

- Et vous lui avez confié un poste de professeur après ça ?! s'indigna Soledad. C'est la vieillesse qui vous fait perde la tête ou quoi !

- Sol ! Je t'avais déjà demandé de ne pas agresser les personnes au dessus d'un certain âge ! la réprimanda sévèrement Marie.

- Mais je ne l'ai pas agressé ! Je lui ai juste fait remarquer un fait évident...

- Sol... soupira sa sœur exaspérée. Tu es infernale.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui vous prouve que Rogue est bel et bien de notre côté ? D'ailleurs, êtes-vous à cent pour cent sûr que Voldemort est bien... mort ?

- En doutez-vous Mademoiselle Lopès ?

- C'est une question à la fois simple et basique. On a déjà rencontré plusieurs gars maléfiques qui se sont fait passer pour des cadavres avant de retrouver leurs forces et leurs pouvoirs... Comment un bébé comme Harry a-t-il pu anéantir le mage qui a aliéné votre communauté et s'en sortir qu'avec une simple cicatrice ?

- À cela je ne peux répondre que par des théories plus improbables les unes que les autres.

- Du genre ?

- Quand j'aurai des preuves, je le ferai savoir au principal concerné en premier.

- Et vous Professeur, pensez-vous personnellement que Voldemort ne refera jamais surface ? l'interrogea doucement Marie.

- Je trouve que le proverbe moldu est très adéquat pour vous répondre : « il ne faut jamais dire jamais ».

- Pensez-vous que s'il faisait son grand come-back, il s'en prendrait à Harry ?

- Je le crains en effet... par volonté de vengeance, il risque fortement de s'en prendre au jeune Harry. Sans parler des quelques serviteurs qui sont, malgré le temps passé, restés fidèles à Voldemort.

- Et c'est là que Rogue entre en scène ! s'exclama Soledad triomphante.

Marie ne put retenir un petit rire. Celle-là... toujours quelque chose à dire même si il ne faudrait pas !

- Le Professeur Rogue a mon entière confiance, déclara le Directeur sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

- Bon... admettons. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans la même pièce que le chien alors ?

- Rien ne prouve qu'il y était.

- Et rien ne prouve qu'il n'y était pas ! Comment s'est-il blessé hier soir ? Qui a fait rentrer le troll ? En plus, la bêbête est passée par les cachots, lieu où comme par hasard vit et enseigne le suspect !

Soledad commençait à perdre patience et tortillait nerveusement le cadeau que lui avait fait la licorne la nuit passée. Dumbledore le remarqua :

- Où avez-vous trouvé ce crin ? Il appartient à une licorne si je ne m'abuse ?

- Ouais, j'ai en soigné une dans la forêt cette nuit. La pauvre, c'est horrible comme elle a du souffrir... À l'aube, elle était quasi rétablie et m'offert deux de ces crins. Alors maintenant, la question existentielle : à quoi cela peut-il bien nous servir ?

Dumbledore eut un léger sourire et répondit énigmatiquement :

- Qu'est-ce que vous différencie grandement de nous ?

- Nos oreilles pointues ? Notre origine ? Notre puissance ? énuméra Soledad.

- Les baguettes... murmura Marie qui venait de comprendre. Les crins de licorne constituent le cœur de vos baguettes magiques.

- Exactement. Je pense qu'il est important que vous en possédiez chacune une même si vous n'en voyez pas l'utilité. Ici à Poudlard, je peux vous couvrir. Mais lorsque votre existence traversera les limites de l'école, j'aurai plus de difficulté à vous faire accepter. En maniant une baguette, vous gagneriez une légitimité certaine auprès de la communauté sorcière.

- Comment les fabrique-t-on ?

- Je vais contacter le meilleur fabricant de baguettes, Monsieur Ollivander. Je suis persuadé qu'il sera ravi de vous créer des baguettes.

- On ne peut pas les acheter tout simplement ?

- Étant donné vos pouvoirs, je suis plutôt d'avis à les créer spécialement pour vous. Il lui faudra réfléchir à quel bois choisir et à sa taille.

- Le bois et l'élément central doivent concorder avec notre identité, notre personnalité ?

- C'est généralement comme cela que les baguettes choisissent leurs maîtres.

- La licorne est parfaite pour toi, fit Soledad amusée. Et prends du mallorn, ça ira bien avec !

- Voila un bois que je ne connaissais pas, souligna Dumbledore.

- Normal, il s'agit d'un arbre qui ne pousse qu'en Lorién, une forêt de notre monde originel, expliqua Marie. Pour Sol, je propose un ventricule de dragon et du bois dur comme du chêne !

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas compris l'insinuation chérie. Bon, pour en revenir au chien...

- Le chien cache quelque chose qui ne concerne pas l'école. Je ne peux vous révéler ce secret sans l'accord de son propriétaire.

- Propriétaire qui est ? tenta Marie.

- Si je vous le dis, vous ne tarderez pas à trouver la réponse à votre question, sourit malicieusement le Directeur.

- Bon, un point pour vous, admit Marie. Nous n'allons pas entrer dans la confidence.

- Juste pour aujourd'hui, précisa Soledad qui détestait être mise en échec. On finira bien par savoir que vous le vouliez ou non.

Elles prirent congé du vieux Professeur. Ce qu'elles ignoraient, c'est que ce dernier comptait bel et bien convaincre le porteur du secret de leur en parler. Après tout, il avait un point en commun : l'immortalité.

- On est censé avoir quel cours ? se renseigna Soledad.

- Euh... Histoire de la Magie je crois.

- Oula, bon bah non c'est bon, je vais trouver autre chose à faire...

- Tu m'étonnes... au moins quand Gandalf nous enseignait l'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu, c'était moins soporifique !

- Avec Saroumane, c'était... chiant. J'écoutais beaucoup plus Léïa, elle savait rendre les choses intéressantes. Bref, je vais aller chercher du mallorn pour les baguettes.

- Ok. Je vais aller voir comment se passe l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues.

- Quel campement ?

- Le principal, tu me rejoins là-bas ?

- Si tu veux, je ne vais pas traîner en Lorién de toute façon... je ne tiens absolument pas à voir les seigneurs de ce lieu.

- À toute à l'heure !

Aliania apparut à l'orée de la forêt de la Dame surnommée l'Étoile du matin. Évidemment, les mallorns se trouvaient au cœur du royaume elfique. Soupirant, elle entra d'un pas décidé sous l'ombre des branches. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta et attendit que les gardiens se montrent avec leurs arcs bandés prêts à tirer. Effectivement, ces derniers révélèrent leur présence mais abaissèrent leurs armes en reconnaissant l'intruse. Parmi eux se trouvait Lendiwëll qui ne fit pas un mouvement pouvant trahir sa surprise. Pourtant, il avait conscience que la Dame Aliania ne se rendait que rarement et à contrecœur en ces bois. Elle ordonna qu'ils la laissent passer et sentit que les gardiens éprouvaient une certaine réticence.

- Ma Dame, permettez-moi de vous accompagner, intervint son pseudo beau-frère en s'inclinant, lui apportant aussi une aide inattendue.

- Mais bien volontiers, accepta-t-elle sentant qu'il voulait lui parler.

Ils s'éloignèrent sous les regards suspicieux de ses congénères. Après avoir marché un bon kilomètre, il s'arrêta, hésitant.

- Qui y a-t-il Lendiwëll ? Vous vouliez me parler ? l'encouragea l'elfe.

- Oui, ma Dame. Je ne sais toutefois comment aborder le sujet avec vous...

- Allez-y, soyez franc, je préfère la vérité aux non-dits.

- Vous savez combien j'aime votre sœur Alana elle est la douceur et la bonté même. Je tiens énormément à elle et je crois savoir que nos sentiments sont réciproques.

Aliania acquiesça sans l'interrompre.

- Il y a quelques jours, j'ai reçu un message de la part de votre père, le Seigneur Elrond. Quelle ne fut ma stupéfaction en voyant qui m'écrivait en personne !

La jeune fille imaginait bien en effet qu'elle avait pu être la réaction du gardien. Les grands Seigneurs ne s'adressaient pour ainsi dire jamais à des simples soldats.

- J'imagine... que vous a-t-il dit ?

- Il m'a confirmé ce que votre aînée m'avait appris. Il approuve totalement notre relation et nous donne sa bénédiction pour sa longévité. Il m'a également fait part d'une étrange chose.

- Quelle est-elle ?

- Le Seigneur Elrond a déclaré que ce n'était pas à lui que je devais m'adresser mais à vous pour réaliser mon plus grand désir...

- Il y en a qui ont un don pour les énigmes, marmonna Aliania. Vous savez de quoi il voulait parler ?

À ses mots et au grand étonnement de son interlocutrice, Lendiwëll s'agenouilla devant elle en lui prenant la main et demanda d'une voix teintée d'émotion :

- Dame Aliania, j'ai l'immense privilège de vous demander à genou la main de votre sœur Alana.

La jeune fille se figea. Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses mais pas à _ça_. Elle dévisagea l'homme qui était incliné devant elle et partit alors dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

- Je suis... désolée ! tenta-t-elle de dire entre deux crises de rire. C'est juste que...que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Et par pitié, relevez-vous, vous n'avez pas... pas à vous incliner devant moi !

Reprenant son sérieux, elle observa son visage marqué par l'incrédulité sans doute due à sa réaction et l'anxiété de ne pas avoir eu de réponse.

- Mon cher Lendiwëll, je suis extrêmement touchée que vous me demandiez cette permission. Je vous apprécie beaucoup et je sais qu'Alana et vous êtes fait pour vous unir à jamais. Ce n'est toutefois pas à moi de vous donner sa main... Je considère que ma sœur est totalement libre de ses actes et que par conséquent, c'est à elle et à elle seule de répondre.

- Ne serait-ce pas un engagement que vous pourriez percevoir comme nuisible pour votre fratrie ? s'enquit l'elfe gêné.

Aliania réfléchit un instant avant de répondre très sérieusement :

- Lendiwëll, écoutez-moi bien : je n'ai en aucune façon le droit de priver ma sœur de l'union à l'homme qu'elle aime. Son bonheur est ce qu'elle a de plus précieux pour moi et si celui-ci peut être possible grâce à votre mariage, alors je m'interdis de me mettre entre vous deux. Ce sera à Alana de décider de comment elle va poursuivre sa vie. Et puis... son cœur est bien assez grand pour que nous ayons tous les deux une place suffisante, conclut-elle dans un sourire rassurant.

- Merci noble Dame, fit-il le cœur plus léger. Je ne sais comment vous remercier...

- J'ai bien une petite idée, souligna-t-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- J'ai besoin de deux branches de mallorn. C'est pour cette raison que je suis venue ici. Pourriez-vous aller en chercher ? Je ne désire point m'approcher de la demeure de Galadriel... surtout que si jamais je suis surprise en train de casser un arbre, je vais encore subir son courroux...

- Bien entendu ! Mais ce service, je vous l'aurais rendu sans que je considère cela comme une faveur ! N'y a t-il rien d'autre que je puisse faire ? l'implora-t-il.

- Je n'ai nulle autre requête à vous présenter si ce n'est que de continuer à rendre ma sœur heureuse. Maintenant, je vous prie d'aller chercher ces morceaux de bois car je dois rejoindre Imladris au plus vite pour former de nouveaux combattants. Alana y est déjà et risque d'y rester encore quelques temps, l'informa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Lendiwëll partit en courant exécuter sa mission tandis qu'Aliania s'assit contre un tronc d'arbre. Elle attendit moins de deux heures son retour et se retint de lui faire remarquer que l'amour lui donnait des ailes. Après l'avoir remercié, elle se remit en route vers la sortie de la forêt pour pouvoir prendre le passage pour Poudlard.

Soledad n'avait aucune idée du laps de temps qui s'était écoulé depuis leur entretien avec Dumbledore. Certainement pas plus de quelques heures. Les couloirs étaient déserts et ce fut donc sans difficulté qu'elle confia à la statue du Phénix le bois et les crins de licorne. Sans s'attarder, elle rejoignit sa sœur en Terre du Milieu.

Alana était bien occupée depuis quelques heures. Depuis son dernier passage, les équipes défensives avaient été modifiées à cause des récentes attaques qui avaient décimé les rangs. Ces modifications n'étaient pas inhabituelles mais demandaient une grande organisation de la part des chefs. Or, les chefs en question n'étaient autre que les jumelles qui n'étaient que peu présentes ces derniers temps. Les soldats la sollicitaient de toute part :

- Dame Alana, qui doit se charger de prévenir la famille Molina de la disparition de leur fils ?

- Les nouvelles recrues ne sont pas équipées. Fabrique-t-on encore d'autres armes ou leur donne-t-on celles qui appartenaient à ceux qui sont tombés ?

- Hey Al ! Tu n'as pas vu ma sœur. Je ne la trouve nulle part...

- Princesse, puis-je avoir une permission de trois jours ?

Les questions fusaient à une telle vitesse qu'Alana ne pouvaient point y répondre. Sentant la migraine pointer le bout de son nez, elle soupira et alla s'isoler dans un coin réservé aux supérieurs hiérarchiques. Adossée contre un mur, elle se massa les tempes et priant pour que sa sœur arrive sous peu. Aliania était plus dans son élément parmi l'armé que parmi la haute société. Elle savait gérer cette masse de muscles sans se laisser déborder. Comme si elle avait entendue la prière silencieuse de sa grande sœur, Aliania pénétra dans l'immense cours où s'activait un bataillon d'hommes qui accapara immédiatement son attention. Assaillie à son tour par une avalanche de questions sans fin, elle leva les mains face à elle en ordonnant fortement le silence :

- OH ! Laissez-moi arriver ! L'un de vous a-t-il quelque chose à me dire ou à me demander qui nécessite un entretien illico ? Il y a-t-il le moindre risque qu'une apocalypse se déclenche dans la minute ?

Les soldats se regardèrent et baissèrent les yeux, conscients qu'ils ne s'étaient pas montrés des plus patients et des plus polis avec leur chef.

- Bon, je résume : pas d'apocalypse sur le feu ni d'armée ennemie à notre porte. Donc... relax les gars ! Avant de vous répondre, je veux voir ma sœur. Où est-elle ?

- Elle s'est isolée dans l'atrium des chefs, elle... elle n'avait pas l'air en grande forme, avoua un gardien.

- Si elle a subi vos assauts en continu depuis des heures, je peux comprendre son envie de s'isoler ! railla la jeune elfe. Sérieusement Messieurs, nous avons délégué certaines de nos fonctions à des gens expérimentés quand nous ne sommes pas disponibles. Allez donc les harceler eux ! lança-t-elle en tournant les talons.

- Mais Dame Aliania, malgré tout le respect que nous vous devons, il n'y a plus personnes pour tenir ce rôle...

- Comme ça ? s'arrêta-t-elle net.

- Les derniers élus sont soient portés disparus, soient morts.

- QUOI ! Mais c'était Anàrion qui subordonnait tout le monde ! s'affola-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il est m... ?

- Le Seigneur Anàrion a du partir en mission sur ordre de votre tante – la Reine Prestya – et depuis, nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelles.

- Où est-ce que cette pét... où est-ce que qu'elle l'a envoyé ? se reprit-elle à temps.

Insulter devant les soldats sa tante n'était sans doute pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Leur mésentente n'était pas un secret d'État mais quand même... elle se devait d'adopter une attitude plus mature devant ses hommes.

- Nous l'ignorons gente Dame.

- Mais de quel droit elle envoie l'un de mes hommes accomplir une de ses missions ? Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! rugit l'elfe en allant retrouver sa sœur.

Elle la trouva somnolente contre un mur et ce fut sans pitié qu'elle hurla son mécontentement, réveillant ainsi brutalement son aînée :

- Tu es au courant que Prestya a ordonné à Anàrion de partir en mission – et au passage de déserter son poste d'Intendant de notre armée – sans même nous prévenir ?! Mais pour qui elle se prend à la fin !

- Sans doute pour la Reine... oh mais attends, elle l'est ! ironisa sombrement Alana.

- Elle a l'obligation de non-ingérence envers notre armée ! lui rappela sa cadette hors d'elle. En plus, fallait qu'elle choisisse Anàrion ! Elle savait très bien que ça m'énerverait à mort.

- Justement, ne lui fait pas ce plaisir, rétorqua-t-elle avant d'ajouter en soupirant : bon ok, je vais lui parler ! Toi, occupes-toi de l'armée, je sature des gros bras...

- Ce sont pourtant de braves gars ! rigola sa petite sœur. D'ailleurs, faut que je retourne même de l'ordre dans les bataillons. Ils ont l'air chaotique ! Et faut aussi que je forme les nouvelles recrues.

- Heureusement que tu aimes bien former les jeunes ! Plutôt étonnant quand on connait ton degré de patience... souligna Alana avec un sourire.

- Je suis extrêmement motivée quand il s'agit de se battre chérie. À chacun ses hobbies.

- Je me suis occupée des plusieurs cours d'herbologie et de potions ces derniers jours je te laisse l'art du combat !

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, le Professeur Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il venait de confier les éléments fournis par les jumelles pour la construction de leurs baguettes magiques à Monsieur Ollivander, l'unique spécialiste en la matière d'Angleterre. Celui s'était montré enthousiasme à l'idée de créer des baguettes à base d'un bois inconnu et était impatient d'en voir les effets sous les doigts de leurs futures propriétaires.

Le Directeur continuait à user le tapis richement brodé de son bureau jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir pour faire face à deux personnes dont il était difficile de donner un âge. Les invités n'avaient en effet pas un physique s'apparentant à celui d'un vieillard mais on pouvait lire dans leurs regards le poids des années.

- Mon très cher Nicolas, ma très chère Pernelle, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous ! Je vous remercie de bien avoir voulu vous donner la peine de venir jusqu'ici.

- Mais c'est tout naturel Albus, tout naturel, répéta l'homme qui s'était installé avec son épouse face à son hôte. Mais éclairez-nous donc sur cette invitation... il y a-t-il un problème avec l'objet que nous vous avons confié ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Rassurez-vous, il est toujours bien en sécurité là où nous l'avons mis avec les professeurs. Toutefois, nous avons accueillis deux élèves assez inhabituelles cette année au sein de notre établissement. Or il se trouve qu'elles se doutent de quelque chose et que j'aimerais qu'elles soient au courant de notre petit secret.

Le Professeur Dumbledore expliqua alors au mystérieux couple le strict minimum à propos des jumelles Lopès et en quoi il serait nécessaire de leur révéler la vérité sur ce que cache la trappe. Au bout d'une heure, le couple accepta la requête sous prétexte que « de toute façon, des êtres immortels ne pouvaient pas être en quête de ce qu'ils possédaient déjà ». Il demanda néanmoins à rencontrer lui-même les sœurs pour leur expliquer la situation.

Alana entra dans les appartements de son tante Prestya sans annoncer son arrivée au préalable. Elle la trouva en compagnie de son père qui était en train de lui bander l'avant-bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? fit-elle en guise de bonjour.

- Depuis quand entres-tu dans mes quartiers sans frapper ? sourcilla sa tante d'un air sévère.

- Depuis quand prends-tu nos soldats pour tes serviteurs ? répliqua la jeune elfe sans prêter attention à la précédente remarque.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda innocemment la Reine.

Pendant ce temps, le Seigneur Elrond n'avait pas pipé mot. Il voyait que sa fille aînée était en colère et venait réclamer des comptes à sa tante. Ayant fini le soin, il décida de se retirer en prétextant un autre blessé à voir et quitta la pièce, bien décidé à avertir Léïa qu'il risquait d'y avoir un nouvel éclat si elle ne venait pas servir de médiateur.

- Anàrion.

- Oh lui ? J'avais besoin d'un soldat expérimenté pour une mission de reconnaissance...

- Il a fallu que tu te serves dans nos hommes ? Ne me fais pas croire qu'il n'y avait personne parmi tes soldats qui pouvait accomplir cette mission ! Pourquoi lui ?

- Il connait très bien les moindres recoins de la Terre du Milieu et est aussi doué en espionnage qu'en combat. Je sais combien il est sérieux et a le sens du devoir.

- J'y crois pas... où est-ce que tu l'as envoyé ? demanda l'elfe sur un ton menaçant.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, il devrait bientôt être de retour.

À ces mots, sa nièce explosa :

- Comment peux-tu être aussi odieuse ? Tu ne veux pas perdre tes soldats donc tu envoies les nôtres à la place ! Tu ne t'es même pas demandé une seule seconde si Anàrion pouvait déserter sans problème son poste ? Ou bien tu savais très bien qu'il gérait une grande partie de notre armée pendant notre absence et que ça serait l'anarchie pour nous s'il venait à disparaitre ? En plus, tu sais parfaitement qu'il s'agit de notre plus fidèle ami et ça, tu ne peux pas le supporter !

- Qu'est-ce que se passe encore ? demanda Léïa qui venait d'entrer en trombe. Alana, c'est toi qui hurle ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- OUI C'EST MOI ! Je suis obligée d'hurler pour prouver à ta sœur que je suis toujours là !

- Comment ça ?

- ELLE n'a PAS l'air de capter qu'avec Aliania, on est toujours les dirigeantes de notre armée et qu'elle n'a pas à intervenir dans nos affaires ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne somme pas toujours présentes que nous avons démissionné de nos fonctions ! Si notre fratrie venait à disparaitre avant votre fratrie, alors là vous récupéreriez l'intégralité des forces armées. Malheureusement pour toi Prestya, nous sommes loin d'être un pied dans la tombe alors arrêtes d'abuser de ton pouvoir !

- As-tu perdu l'esprit ? murmura Prestya, mi-abasourdie et mi-énervée, n'ayant pas habitude de se faire remettre à sa place par sa nièce Alana.

- Dis-moi où est Anàrion et j'envisagerais peut-être l'option de fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je l'avais envoyé en Angleterre du côté de Londres afin qu'il puisse élucider une vague de meurtres. Il devait trouver les démons responsables de ces massacres et si possible les tuer.

- J'y crois pas ! Donc si je résume, tu lui as fait déserté son poste de coordinateur et décisionnaire pour l'envoyer dans une mission concernant des sorciers – alors que lui-même n'a aucun pouvoir magique – dans une ville moderne qu'il ne connait que très peu ! Tu es vraiment prête à tout pour tenter de fragiliser notre organisation...

- Pourquoi est-ce que ta sœur et toi semblez penser que je veux vous nuire à la moindre occasion ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et sortit de la pièce furibonde en claquant la porte, laissant derrière elle deux reines bouche bée.

- _Aliania_ ? la contacta-t-elle mentalement.

- _Oui ?_ répondit immédiatement celle-ci.

- _Anàrion a été envoyé quelque part à Londres pour trouver des démons assassins je n'ai toujours pas capté pourquoi elle l'a choisit si ce n'est pour nous énerver..._

- _Comme c'est étonnant... _maugréa Aliania_. Attends... il est seul dans Londres à chasser des démons ! Mais il va se faire tuer ! Faut qu'on le retrouve !_

- _Oui mais comment ? _

- _Je m'en charge. Peux-tu terminer d'expliquer aux nouvelles recrues comment on tire à l'arc ? Il reste la partie pratique mais je n'ai pas le temps de leur faire appliquer les concepts. _

- _Pas de problème ! Tiens-moi au courant de l'avancée de tes recherches !_

_- Yep !_

Soledad se précipita dans le Grand Hall de Poudlard et courut dans les dédales des couloirs sombres de l'école. À une intersection, elle faillit rentrer en collision avec une forme sombre : le Professeur Rogue. Celui-ci semblait furieux d'avoir du éviter de justesse la jeune elfe.

- Faites attention à ce que vous faites ! grogna-t-il en levant la baguette vers elle.

- Et vous abaissez votre baguette ! rétorqua-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prends de courir comme si le diable était à vos trousses ?

- Si le diable était à mes trousses comme vous le dites, je lui ferais face pour lui faire avaler sa fourche ! Bon, puisque vous êtes là, rendez-vous utile : vous avez une carte de Londres et de son agglomération ?

Le Maître des potions la dévisagea comme si elle était devenue folle – mais encore plus de d'habitude – avant de lui cracher à la figure :

- En voila une étrange requête ! Mais pourquoi devrais-je en être étonné ? Après tout, tout ce qui émane de vous n'est que folie et bizarrerie, dit-il d'un air méprisant.

- Vous avez fini de dresser mon portrait ou bien je m'applique à faire le votre ? s'énerva-t-elle. Et en public, ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire mauvais.

- Bonsoir mes enfants, les interrompit une voix un peu chevrotante.

Les deux interlocuteurs se retournèrent vers le Directeur en haussant le sourcil, n'appréciant guère ce qualificatif.

- J'ose espérer que vous n'êtes pas en train de vous chamailler une fois de plus ?

- Du tout ! répliqua l'élève. Je lui demandais une carte de Londres et il s'est contenté de se payer de ma tête... n'est-ce que pas là une attitude que l'on pourrait qualifier d'odieuse ou de désagréable ? railla-t-elle en fixant le Professeur Rogue.

Ignorant sa dernière remarque, le Professeur Dumbledore leva une main apaisante vers son collègue et répondit à Soledad :

- Je dois avoir une carte dans mon bureau, si vous voulez bien me suivre...

La jeune fille lança un dernier regard noir au Maître des potions et suivit le Directeur. Arrivés dans le bureau, il l'invita à s'asseoir et fouilla dans une de ses armoires vitrées. Quelques secondes plus tard, il lui tendit une carte routière londonienne.

- Wow, vous avez vraiment tout dans votre bureau, c'est impressionnant. Je ne pensais pas trouver une carte routière moldue chez un aussi grand magicien.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un puissant magicien que je ne m'intéresse nullement aux pratiques moldues, déclara-t-il calmement. Au contraire, j'adore découvrir leurs techniques. Je trouve fascinant la manière dont ils se débrouillent sans magie au quotidien. La question que je me pose actuellement est : pourquoi avez-vous besoin de cette carte ?

Soledad hésita un instant avant de répondre. Lui expliquer sa requête la forçait à révéler des éléments de sa vie privée. Peu importe après tout, il l'aidait, elle pouvait bien lui répondre :

- Je dois retrouver une personne... d'après le peu d'informations que j'ai, elle serait à Londres ou en périphérie.

- Comment comptez-vous faire pour la trouver ?

- Avec une méthode ancestrale : un pendule.

- Comment cela fonctionne-t-il ? se renseigna Dumbledore visiblement curieux.

- Je vais vous montrer, répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Elle déplia la carte et la posa bien à plat sur la table. Elle détacha un collier en cristal en forme aiguisée qui était caché son tee-shirt.

- Vous prenez un pendule – de préférence en cristal de roche – et un objet appartenant à la personne que vous voulez rechercher. En tenant d'une main les objets, faites tournoyer le cristal au dessus de la carte en pensant bien fort à ce que vous voulez trouver.

Elle mit en application ses explications en pressant dans sa main un bracelet de force qu'Anàrion lui avait offert à son retour de son séjour en France. Le cristal décrivait de larges cercles au dessus du morceau de papier sans vouloir se concentrer sur un endroit précis. Les minutes passaient et la patience de l'elfe s'amenuisait. Exaspérée, elle posa le collier et fit craquer son cou pour se détendre.

- Bon, là ça marche pas mais généralement, c'est assez efficace, lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir.

- D'après vous, pourquoi cela ne fonctionne-t-il pas ?

- Il peut y avoir pas mal de raisons... le secteur de recherche n'est peut-être pas assez étendu ou alors une puissance magique brouille le signal. Ou alors...

- Ou alors ? demanda-t-il calmement.

- Ou alors la personne n'est plus de ce monde. Mais ça ne peut pas être ça, je ne veux pas, pas lui... grinça-t-elle en serrant les dents. Il est forcément vivant...

- Il ? releva le vieux professeur.

- Mon meilleur ami, Anàrion. Quelqu'un (elle appuya bien sur ce mot) s'est permis de l'envoyer chasser un groupe de démons meurtriers C'est un excellent soldat mais ce n'est pas un magicien. C'était totalement irresponsable de l'envoyer tuer des démons seul. Je dois le retrouver avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer.

- Connaissez-vous un autre moyen de le repérer ? s'enquit le vieil homme.

- Pourquoi ne pas tenter une incantation ? Mais sans recourir à son sang, cela risque de se montrer inefficace, réfléchit-elle à voix haute. En fait, c'est ça qu'on devrait mettre en place ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas toute seule.

- Je vous demande pardon ? l'interrogea poliment le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Oh, euh... je me disais qu'il serait pratique d'avoir un échantillon de sang de chaque soldat pour pouvoir ensuite les retrouver en cas de disparition. Bref, je vais essayer autre chose. Il me faudrait du laurier, de la sauge, du romarin, de la lavande et... une jeune pousse de bambou.

- Je peux aisément vous procurer les premiers ingrédients. En revanche, je ne pense pas avoir de bambous à Poudlard... ce n'est pas un ingrédient très utilisé.

- C'est en Afrique que j'ai appris à en user en potions et incantations, lui dit-elle. J'imagine que je peux prendre du saule en compensation.

- Si vous pensez au Saule Cogneur du parc, laissez moi vous souhaiter bonne chance pour récupérer ne serait-ce qu'une brindille... l'avertit-il.

- Comme si un arbre allait gagner contre moi... railla-t-elle. D'ailleurs, quelle drôle d'idée de planter un arbre qui cogne tout ce qui l'approche de trop près dans le parc d'une école.

- Chaque élément de Poudlard possède sa propre histoire, déclara énigmatiquement le vieux professeur avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

- Et je suis sûre que vous me la raconterez un jour, rajouta-t-elle. En attendant, je remercie le ciel de m'avoir octroyé un pouvoir qui s'appelle la télékinésie ! railla-t-elle. Très pratique dans ce genre de cas...

- En parlant de pouvoir, vos baguettes vous seront livrées dans quelques heures. Monsieur Ollivander semble ravi de vous en fabriquer et a hâte de voir leurs réactions.

- Leurs réactions ?

- En temps normal, c'est la baguette qui choisit son maître et non l'inverse. Le fait de vous les construire sur mesure peut donner lieu à d'étranges phénomènes. Avec un peu de chance, elles vous obéiront... autrement, il faudra faire preuve d'autorité avec elles. Mais pour cela, je vous fais confiance, fit-il avec un léger clin d'œil. Vous viendrez les récupérer dans mon bureau demain juste avant le début des cours. Par ailleurs, j'ai des amis qui souhaitent vous rencontrer.

- Et pourquoi cela ? s'enquit l'elfe méfiante.

- Il se trouve que ces personnes ont un rapport direct avec ce qui est caché sous la trappe et qu'ils sont d'accords pour vous mettre dans la confidence à condition de vous le dire en face à face.

- Ah... okay, pourquoi pas. Mais que savent-ils de nous exactement ?

- Rien de plus ni de moins que ce que savent déjà les élèves, la rassura-t-il.

Soledad prit congé du Directeur après avoir récupéré les herbes nécessaires pour l'incantation de localisation. Elle se rendit au Saule Cogneur qui déchaîna ses branches à son approche. Sans perdre de temps, l'elfe fit venir à elle une des extrémités de l'arbre et l'arracha d'un coup sec. Furieux, celui-ci se tordit encore plus pour tenter de la frapper. Malheureusement pour lui, Soledad ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de l'approcher et tourna les talons pour s'installer près du lac.

Étalant la carte dans l'herbe, elle mélangea les aromates et broya le tout jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une fine poudre. Elle la prit dans sa main et la laissa lentement s'échapper en la répartissant sur le papier tout en psalmodiant :

- _J'en appelle à la Déesse de tout ce qui est égaré_

_Aidez-moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard _

_À retrouver grâce à vos fabuleux pouvoirs_

_La personne qui mobilise toutes mes pensées..._

Rien ne se produisit. La jeune fille ne se découragea pas et refit une tentative qui se révéla elle-aussi infructueuse. Elle opta alors pour une autre tactique : si elle parvenait à localiser les démons, alors peut-être pourrait-elle retrouver Anàrion.

- _Sang des innocents, viens me guider _

_Montre-moi où se cache le mal_

_Afin que je puisse vous venger_

_En leur jetant un sort fatal_

Wow, je ne suis vraiment plus habituée à créer des sorts en direct... maugréa-t-elle pour elle-même.

Soudain, la carte se remplit de points rouges à une allure folle. Rapidement, l'espace fut saturé et le papier s'embrasa, obligeant ainsi la jeune fille à se relever en urgence.

- Y'a une convention de démons en ville ou quoi ! grogna-t-elle en s'époussetant les bras recouverts de cendre. ALIANA ! hurla-t-elle.

Sa grande sœur se matérialisa quasiment instantanément devant elle en s'écriant :

- Je ne suis pas sourde ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de m'appeler comme ça ? Tout va bien ?

- Non, tout ne va pas bien figures-toi ! Anàrion a disparu depuis plusieurs jours – en faites, depuis plusieurs semaines vu le décalage temporel – et je ne parviens pas à le localiser ! Il te reste des contacts sur Londres ?

- Possible... question : qu'est-ce qu'il foutrait à Londres ?

- Réponse : demande à Prestya, La-sans-gêne-qui-pique-les-soldats-des-autres-pour-son-propre-compte, lâcha Soledad qui lui résuma ensuite la situation.

Aliana lui promit de mener discrètement une enquête auprès de vieilles connaissances et de la tenir au courant si elle avait vent de quelque chose. Soledad repartit en Terre du Milieu pour continuer l'entraînement de l'armée.

- Alors ? se renseigna Alana dès qu'elle vit sa sœur. Tu l'as retrouvé ?

- Non, mais je ne lâche pas l'affaire, t'inquiètes pas, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

- Aliania ! les interrompit une voix masculine.

L'elfe se retourna pour faire face à son frère Elladan. Étonnée de le voir ici, elle s'exclama :

- Elladan ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas allé en Forêt Noire ?

- J'en reviens justement et le Prince Legolas m'a chargé de t'apporter un message.

À ces mots, il lui tendit une enveloppe scellée par un cachet de cire verte. Elle le contempla un instant tentant de lire dans ses yeux le sort de Naraclya. N'y décelant aucune douleur, elle inspira et rompit le sceau.

Ma très chère Dame,

Comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir te parler en personne. Malheureusement, des affaires me retiennent au Royaume.

Je tiens à t'exprimer ma gratitude pour m'avoir envoyé les Seigneurs Ellandan et Elrohir. Leur don en médecine a permis de sauver la Reine Naraclya. Je ne pourrais jamais assez remercier ta famille pour cela. Ma mère a d'ailleurs réclamé ta présence à son réveil. J'ignore pourquoi mais si tu peux, n'hésites pas à venir en Forêt Noire. Tu y seras toujours la bienvenue.

J'espère te revoir bientôt dans de meilleures circonstances.

Bien à toi,

Ton Prince.

Soulagée de cette nouvelle, elle sauta dans les bras de son frère à sa grande stupeur. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle relâcha son étreinte en rougissant :

- Excuses-moi... maugréa-t-elle. C'est l'émotion. Je veux dire, se reprit-elle, c'est une excellente chose que vous ayez pu sauver la Reine Naraclya.

- Il aurait été incorrect de ne rien tenter, expliqua-t-il dans un sourire. Qui est cet elfe ? demanda-t-il en lui désignant discrètement un nouvel arrivant.

Aliania se retourna pour constater que l'elfe en question n'était autre que Lendiwëll. Consciente de la raison de sa venue, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Elle se dirigea vers sa grande sœur qui n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de son homme afin de la prévenir. Dire que la jeune fille fut surprise était un euphémisme. Elle se précipita dans ses bras, se moquant éperdument de devenir le centre de l'attention des soldats présents. À la connaissance d'Aliania, il n'avait jamais quitté la Lorièn en dehors de ses missions de gardien. La jeune fille regardait à distance leurs retrouvailles en compagnie de son frère.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta venue ? fit Alana tout sourire.

- Dame Alana, j'ai quelque chose d'extrêmement important à te dire, lui dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Il lui prit la main et s'agenouilla devant elle. Alana ouvrit grand les yeux face à cette attitude improbable. Mais que lui prenait-il ? Pourquoi diable s'inclinait-il devant elle ? Il n'allait tout de même pas... si ?

- Mon amour, depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je ne vis plus que pour toi. Toutes mes pensées sont dirigées vers toi, tu es mon monde, mon univers, ma1 soleil. Je ne peux plus supporter de vivre loin de toi. J'ai traversé la moitié de la Terre du Milieu en une semaine tellement j'avais hâte de te poser la question : Alana, tu es la femme de ma vie, je t'aime et je veux poursuivre ma route avec toi. Me feras-tu l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme ?

La jeune elfe resta figée quelques secondes. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Non, c'était impossible ! Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait osé lui demander sa main ! Pas en sachant les contraintes que son rôle de protectrice imposerait pour une vie maritale... Pourtant, la fameuse requête lui était présentée par un elfe on ne peut plus sérieux. Leur amour était fort et sincère ce pouvait-il qu'il puisse surmonter toutes les épreuves que le destin leur enverrait ?

Voyant que sa sœur était immobile et que son promis attendait calmement – en apparence tout au moins – Aliania surgit dans son esprit pour la faire réagir :

- Tu comptes lui répondre un jour ? l'encouragea-t-elle. Tu veux que l'homme de ta vie frôle l'infarctus ou quoi ? ironisa-t-elle pour la détendre.

Alors, tout se joua alors en une seconde dans l'esprit d'Alana : bien sûr qu'il était l'homme de sa vie et évidemment qu'elle voulait devenir officiellement sa femme aux yeux de tous ! Prenant une grande inspiration, elle l'incita à se redresser.

- C'est toi qui me fais un immense honneur en me demandant d'être ta femme mon amour ! Par tous les Eldar, bien sûr que je veux le l'être ! s'écria-t-elle avant de se jeter à son cou.

Le couple s'embrassa fou de joie. Aliania observait la scène en affichant un sourire rayonnant mais au fond d'elle, les pensées se bousculaient. Au moins l'une d'entre elles allait connaitre le vrai bonheur. Elle était heureuse pour sa jumelle car, comme elle l'avait notifié à son futur beau-frère, son bonheur passait avant tout le reste, même à ses dépends. Malgré ce beau discours, Aliania priait du fond de son cœur pour ne pas être mise à l'écart vis-à-vis de cette union bénie. Lendiwëll lui avait certifié que ce mariage ne bouleverserait pas les liens fraternels mais il ne pourrait en être autrement s'il voulait ne pas en souffrir lui-même...

La jeune fille fut tirée de sa réflexion par un effroyable bruit de détonation. Elle se précipita vers sa provenance – en l'occurrence la pseudo-cuisine – pour constater que la pièce n'était plus qu'un tas de gravas. Au milieu des décombres était étendue une adolescente inconsciente.

- Amy ! s'exclama Alana qui avait rejoint sa sœur.

Elle s'accroupit pour tâter le pouls de la victime. Soulagée d'en trouver un, elle tapota les jours de la blessée en l'appelant.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? gémit-elle en se réveillant.

- Ça, c'est à toi de nous le dire, ironisa Aliania en remarquant le reste d'un chaudron explosé. Pourquoi notre cuisine s'est-elle transformée en champ de bataille ?

- Je ne comprends pas, je préparais une potion explosive et tout à coup : boom !

- Je ne sais pas si tu as bien suivi le cours au moment où j'ai expliqué qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas mélanger de la poudre de pierre de lune avec des morceaux de piments rouges ! Si tu as le malheur de mêler les deux ensemble au même moment, la potion – comme tu viens de le constater – explose instantanément. Tu en prends note pour la prochaine fois Amy ? la réprimanda-t-elle en l'aida à se relever.

- Oui, désolée... en même temps, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs... maugréa-t-elle toute penaude.

- La prochaine fois, arranges-toi pour ne pas en faire qui pourr aient s'avérer fatales... Dans le fond, on s'en fout des dégâts matériels, c'est plus pour toi et ceux qui t'entourent que je dis ça ! rajouta Aliania.

Elles abandonnèrent la jeune fille en lui laissant le soin de remettre en état la pièce. Alana prit congé de son futur époux en lui promettant de le retrouver en Lorien au plus vite tandis qu'Aliania donnait de dernières instructions à un groupe d'hommes.

De retour à l'école de magie, elles se dirigèrent vers le bureau directorial – l'une d'entre elles affichant un sourire béat. Elles furent reçues immédiatement par Albus Dumbledore ainsi que par un couple. Après que les présentations furent faites, les jumelles entrèrent dans le vif du sujet.

- Alors comme ça, vous vouliez nous rencontrer ? fit Soledad, voyant que sa sœur ne semblait pas suffisamment présente pour mener une conversation.

- Oui, comme Albus, nous pensons que vous devriez connaitre notre secret. Vous êtes des sorcières très inhabituelles Mesdemoiselles Lopès, et il semblait que nous avons un point commun...

- Et pourrait-on savoir lequel ?

- Tout comme vous, nous avons connu plus d'hivers que ce que notre apparence laisserait penser... je suis né en 1326 et mon épouse Pernelle me suit de près.

- Wow, de quel peuple descendez-vous pour bénéficier d'une telle longévité de vie ? s'intéressa Marie.

- Nous sommes de simples sorciers. Cependant, nous avons en notre possession un objet qui nous permet d'allonger notre temps d'existence. C'est ce qui est caché sous la trappe.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? creusa Soledad intriguée.

- De la Pierre Philosophale, répondit Nicolas Flamel. Elle est issue d'une savante alchimie et permet la préparation d'un philtre qui rend quasiment immortel.

- Quasiment ? releva Marie.

- Elle nous procure la longévité éternelle mais pas l'immunité. Si une maladie fatale nous frappait ou si nous recevions une blessure mortelle, la pierre ne nous serait d'aucun secours.

- Comme nous en faites, souffla discrètement Soledad à son double qui acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête.

- Vous l'avez confié au Professeur Dumbledore parce que ... ?

- Un telle pierre déclenche bien des envies et des jalousies, soupira Madame Pernelle, et il nous faut donc être prudent. Si jamais elle venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains, les conséquences pourraient être terribles...

- Vous faites référence à quelqu'un de précis ? demanda Soledad pas dupe.

Le silence qui suivit fut éloquent. Évidemment que l'hypothétique menace de Voldemort flottait dans leurs esprits.

- Je vois... reprit-elle. Voldemort.

Le couple grimaça en entendant le nom maudit mais se retinrent de faire une quelconque remarque.

- Il est certain qu'un tel objet entre ses mains serait dangereux... réfléchit la jeune fille à voix haute. Quels sont les moyens de protection mises en œuvre actuellement ?

- Chaque professeur a mis sa pierre à l'édifice, expliqua le Directeur. Vous avez entendu parler du chien à trois têtes qui appartient à notre garde-chasse Rubeus Hagrid. Sous la trappe, un filet du Diable posé par Madame Chourave barre la route. Il y a également un un échiquier géant animé par Minerva, un champ de clefs volantes, un jeu d'énigme et potions. Je suis moi-même en train d'élaborer un barrage final, acheva le vieil homme.

- Ok... avec Al... Marie, on va pouvoir rajouter un piège. Qu'en penses-tu ? Marie !

La jeune fille cligna des paupières et rougit en se rendant compte que tous la fixaient et semblaient attendre une réponse de sa part.

- Oh désolée, j'étais ailleurs...

- Ça, on avait remarqué ! se moqua sa jumelle. Restes avec nous quelques minutes encore et après, je te laisserai rêvasser chérie. Pour protéger la pierre, on pourrait placer un pseudo chevalier en armure grâce à un sortilège. Un combat à l'épée, ça pourrait donner du fil à retordre à un éventuel voleur. Quasiment plus personne ne sait se battre au fer de nos jours.

- Oui, ça serait pas mal. Faut que je bosse la formule et que je fasse des tests, fit-elle en adoptant un grand sourire.

- Mais t'arrêtes de sourire comme ça ! rigola Soledad. Tu vas finir par rester bloquée dans cette position !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous met de si excellente humeur ? s'enquit le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Oh rien, éluda Marie en tentant de gommer sa joie sans succès.

À ce moment, la cheminée cracha des flammes vertes où apparut la tête d'un homme.

- Oh mille excuses si je vous dérange, fit-il comme si c'était tout à fait normal de parler dans un âtre verdoyant.

- Monsieur Ollivander ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous ayez fini aussi tôt ! Mais venez donc nous rejoindre, je vous en prie ! l'invita le Directeur.

Prenant congé de son hôte, les Flamel quittèrent Poudlard tandis que le fabriquant de baguettes fit son entrée via la cheminée. À peine les présentations furent terminées que le fabriquant tendit aux jumelles deux boitiers. Elles les ouvrirent simultanément pour trouver deux baguettes identiques.

- Taillées dans du mallorn sur 23,5 centimètres, le cœur contenant un crin de licorne, murmura l'homme. Allez-y, faites le geste ! s'impatienta-t-il.

- Le geste ? fit Marie sans comprendre.

Mais sa sœur avait saisit de quoi il parlait. Harry lui avait raconté sa rencontre en détail avec ce sorcier et notamment l'attitude étrange dont il avait fait preuve à son égard. Elle saisit pour la première fois de sa vie sa baguette et donna un coup sec avec. Une bourrasque d'air s'engouffra dans la pièce bien qu'aucune fenêtre ne soit ouverte et une lueur rougeoyante émana de la sorcière. Les papiers qui trônaient sur le bureau décrivaient des cercles comme si des minis tornades s'étaient formées dans l'espace clos. Soudain, un bruit de tonnerre assourdissant retentit puis tout redevint calme, laissant les témoins de la scène stupéfaits.

- Ok... fit Soledad en brisant le silence qui s'était abattu. C'était... bizarre.

- Et bah dis donc... ça fait bien du barouf venant d'une baguette construite avec les éléments plus que pacifiques, fit remarquer sa sœur. Heureusement que ce n'était pas « ventricule de dragon » et « bois de chêne ». T'imagine ce que ça aurait pu donner ? ajouta-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil prononcé.

- Saisis donc la tienne pour qu'on compare les effets, s'impatienta Soledad. Allez !

Marie s'empara du morceau de bois dorée et, contrairement à ce qui venait de se produire avec son double, une légère brise souleva ses cheveux bouclés et une douce lumière platinée les fit luire.

- Y'a pas de doute, je suis beaucoup moins théâtrale que toi dans le genre, déclara l'elfe avant d'éclater de rire. Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas bien avec vous, mais je dois aller annoncer... un truc à quelqu'un, éluda-t-elle avant de se volatiliser le visage marqué par un sourire éclatant.

1 ma soleil : pour les Elfes, le soleil est féminin.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai publier la suite étant donné quelle n'est pas encore écrite ! ^^ **

**Cependant, certaines scènes futures sont déjà créées (et devraient appartenir aux chapitres 14 ou 15).**

**Comme d'habitude, je vous laisse la parole : à vous la critique littéraire ! (ne vous battez pas surtout, il y a de la place pour tout le monde !) )**

Merci et à bientôt !


	13. Le pacte

**Bonjour !**

**J'espère que vous avez fait (ou allez faire) une bonne rentrée ! Vous allez dans quelle classe/formation ?**

**Voici le chapitre 13 de Puisqu'il faut continuer à vivre. Les choses vont se gâter progressivement... mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, à vous de la découvrir !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 - Pactes**

Soledad avait pris congé du Directeur et du fabriquant de baguette pour se rendre dans son dortoir. Son regard se posa sur l'emploi du temps des premières années de Gryffondor et elle découvrit qu'ils avaient cours de métamorphoses dans un quart d'heure. Elle n'avait rien à faire de mieux que de s'y rendre. Si elle ne s'occupait pas, elle allait cogiter sur la disparition d'Anàrion jusqu'à péter un plomb et cela, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Redescendant à toute allure les escaliers, la jeune elfe arriva juste à temps au début du cours. Le Professeur McGonagall masqua sa surprise de la voir ici et fit comme si de ne rien n'était. Les élèves devaient transformer un dé à coudre en assiette. Une fois de plus, Soledad se demanda à quoi cela pouvait bien servir... malgré cela, elle jeta sans grande conviction le sort une première fois. Évidemment, rien ne produisit. Hermione réussit la mutation au bout du troisième essai ce qui fit gagner cinq points à leur maison. Haussant le sourcil, Soledad refit une tentative en y mettant un peu plus de cœur. Quitte à avoir une baguette, autant apprendre à s'en servir un minimum. Cette fois-ci, le sort fonctionna pour faire apparaitre une magnifique assiette où des arcs de cercle s'entrelaçaient. Le Professeur McGonagall lui accorda dix points pour le côté artistique. Quant à Ron et Harry, aucun des deux ne parvint à un résultat ce qui leur valut des exercices supplémentaires pour le prochain cours.

L'heure du midi arriva rapidement et tous se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce qu'un cri strident déchira l'atmosphère. Se retournant vivement vers sa provenance, Soledad analysa la scène une seconde avant de se précipiter lorsqu'elle entendit une voix connue hurler son prénom. Son aînée venait d'apparaitre vers la porte et tenait dans ses bras un corps ensanglanté.

- ALIANIA ! l'appela sa sœur en maintenant droit la tête de l'homme inconscient.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? s'alarma-t-elle tout en commençant à examiner l'état inquiétant de son meilleur ami.

Ses vêtements déchirés dévoilaient son corps couvert d'ecchymoses et de coupures en tout genre dont certaines suintaient encore. L'homme avait le visage pâle et les cheveux mi-longs emmêlés et collés par du sang coagulé.

Consciente d'un troupeau d'élèves commençaient à se former autour d'eux, la jeune elfe les repoussa dans la Grande Salle puis scella temporairement les portes pour être tranquille. Une chance qu'aucun professeur n'avait eu le temps que parvenir jusqu'au Hall... elle n'aurait pas supporté leurs réactions horrifiées.

- Anàrion, le stimula Soledad en lui passant une main sur la joue, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse d'entendre, intervint Aliana tout en faisant un point de compression à la hanche pour stopper le flot d'hémoglobine qui s'écoulait de sa jambe. J'ai fini par le localiser dans un quartier mal famé londonien et quand je l'ai récupéré, il était déjà dans cet état là. Je suis venue directement ici. C'est à toi de t'en occuper maintenant, j'ai un vieux compte à régler avec ceux qui lui ont fait ça... sourit-elle d'un air mauvais.

- Qui sont-ils ? l'interrogea sa benjamine en grinçant des dents.

- Ni plus ni moins qu'un groupe de démons qui tentent de se faire un nom, éluda Aliana. Je vais les y aider... leurs congénères vont se souvenir d'eux comme ceux qui auraient mieux fait de ne pas s'attaquer la mauvaise personne ! fit-elle avant de les abandonner.

- Putain ! grogna-t-elle entre ses dents en se dépêchant d'appuyer à son tour de tout son poids sur la veine principale de l'aine afin que le blessé ne se vide pas de son sang.

Étant seule, elle se décida à poser un garrot pour pouvoir s'occuper du reste des blessures. D'après ses palpations, il semblait avoir plusieurs fractures et une luxation de l'épaule. Elle prit son pouls et se pencha sur son thorax pour constater que le rythme cardiaque n'était guère vaillant. Expirant un grand coup, elle se redressa et monta lentement ses deux mains – les paumes tournées vers le ciel – pour faire léviter le corps de son ami et le mena à l'infirmerie. Elle ne pouvait pas le ramener en Terre du Milieu par crainte que le trajet lui soit fatal.

Madame Pomfresh s'empressa de lui indiquer où déposer Anàrion sans poser de questions et commença à l'examiner.

- Je pense qu'il a deux côtes cassées, l'épaule droite luxée et la cheville foulée. Il a aussi une importante hémorragie au niveau de la cuisse – sans doute un coup de couteau – c'est pour ça que je lui ai posé un garrot il y a moins de vingt minutes. Il faut d'abord stopper le saignement puis réduire les fractures ainsi que lui remboîter l'épaule, énuméra l'elfe d'une traite. Ses pulsations cardiaques sont plus faibles que la normale, il a besoin d'un régulateur !

- Mademoiselle Lopès, je suis une médicomage qualifiée, Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me charge de le soigner. Repassez plus tard je vous prie.

- Non ! Je ne vais le laisser seul dans un lieu qu'il ne connait pas. Je reste, déclara-t-elle sur un ton qui n'admettait une réplique.

L'infirmière acquiesça et, après avoir refermé grossièrement la plaie par magie, appela avec sa baguette diverses fioles de potions qu'elle administra au blessé.

- Je lui ai donné une fiole de régénération sanguine et un calmant qui devrait réguler son rythme cardiaque. Celle-ci est une potion cicatrisante et celle là est du Poussos.

- Poussos ?

- Cela permet de réparer les os.

- Ah ok... faudrait que j'apprenne à faire ces potions, ça nous serait utile au quotidien, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Et pour son épaule, on lui remet en place manuellement ?

- Manuellement ?

- Je suppose que pour vous, c'est de la manière moldue que je parle. Vu qu'il est inconscient, faut être deux pour remboîter l'os. Vous prenez un drap et vous l'attachez comme ça (elle fit le geste en même temps) et vous tirez vers vous de toutes vos forces pendant que je tire de mon côté vers le bon axe...

À ce moment, le « crac » se fit entendre et le membre de la victime reprit un angle normal. Cependant, ce soin désagréable a du le tirer de son inconscience car il poussa un grognement et son beau visage se tordit de douleur. Soledad l'appela doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. L'homme ouvrit péniblement les yeux vers elle.

- Aliania ?

- Je suis là Anàrion. Tu es en sécurité ici. Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai bien cru que cette fois ci je n'allais pas m'en sortir...

- N'y pense plus, ceux qui t'ont fait ça ne doivent plus être de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est. Aliana s'en sera assuré.

- Aliana ?

- C'est elle qui t'a retrouvé. Je n'arrivais pas à te localiser alors je lui ai demandé de l'aide.

- Oh...

Il s'arrêta un instant et observa le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Euh, pourquoi est-ce que je me trouve dans un lit qui est lui-même au beau milieu d'un champ de ruines ?

- Tu es dans l'infirmerie de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, fronça-t-elle des sourcils, tu n'es pas dans un tas de ruines !

- En réalité, les moldus ne peuvent pas voir le château tel qu'il est authentiquement. Il s'agit d'un système de protection pour protéger notre secret, expliqua Madame Pomfresh.

- Les quoi ?

- Les moldus. C'est comme ça que les sorciers appellent les gens sans pouvoirs magiques. Dans ce monde, la sorcellerie est encore plus mal vue qu'en Terre du Milieu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de démons ici tu ne risques plus rien. Rendors-toi, tu en as grand besoin. Lorsque tu seras en état, je te raccompagnerai à Fondcombe et tu reprendras ta place d'intendant.

- Je te jure que je ne voulais pas déserter mon poste, Prestya m'a obligé à...

- Je sais... sois tranquille, elle ne recommencera pas. Et si jamais elle essaie, sache que tu n'as pas à lui obéir. Je lui ferais rappeler nos accords...

- Alana n'est pas avec toi ? lui demanda-t-il pour dériver vers un sujet moins dangereux.

- Non, répondit-elle simplement en esquivant un petit sourire.

- Quoi de neuf sinon ?

- Pas grand-chose... ah si ! J'ai un nouveau titre ! lui dit-elle sur un ton mystérieux.

- Ah oui ? Lequel ?

- Devines !

- Commandante en chef des armées elfiques ? Reine de Fondcombe ? tenta-t-il sans grande conviction.

- Rien de tout cela – au passage, pour être Reine de Fondcombe, il faudrait qu'il n'y ait plus personne de la génération du dessus – c'est un titre plus personnelle. J'ai hérité du rang de belle-sœur !

- NON ! Aliana s'est remise avec son démon de copain ? s'étonna-t-il.

- NON ! lui rétorqua-t-elle du même ton. Elle a toujours été avec, ils ne se sont jamais séparés – enfin pas que je sache... – bref, je te parle de mon autre aînée Alana. Lendiwëll lui a demandé sa main et elle a dit « oui ».

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ça ! s'enthousiasma-t-il avant de rajouter : tu ne trouves pas ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? protesta Soledad avec un peu trop de virulence pour que cela soit la stricte vérité aux yeux de son meilleur ami.

- Je te connais trop ma belle... et je sais aussi que même si tu sais que j'ai raison, tu ne voudras pas en parler, du moins pas maintenant, donc je te laisse tranquille avec ça. Pour l'instant... rajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

- N'importe quoi, tu as du prendre un sacré coup sur la tête toi ! le taquina-t-elle en lui adressant un dernier sourire avant de se lever et faillir percuter le Professeur Dumbledore en sortant de la pièce.

- Pour faire court, l'animation surprise en fin de repas est bel et bien de ma faute, Aliana a retrouvé Anàrion – l'homme que je tentais de localiser l'autre jour – et l'a amené ici pour que je le soigne. Il dort pour l'instant mais je vous promets qu'il rentrera chez lui dès qu'il sera en état pour le faire, déclara-t-elle d'une traite. Des questions ? fit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

- Tout cela me semble limpide pour un si court récapitulatif, dit tranquillement le vieil homme. Toutefois, si la situation devait se reproduire, faites en sorte que cela ne se fasse pas devant les élèves...

- Aliana n'a pas fait exprès d'apparaitre au moment du repas, le hasard a mal fait les choses. Puis faut pas dramatiser, les gosses n'ont rien vu – à part la gamine qui a crié – j'ai immédiatement fermé la porte !

- Où allez-vous ?

- Mais en cours bien sûr, lui répliqua-t-elle malicieusement avant de l'abandonner à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Le jeune elfe rejoignit sa classe dans les cachots où le Professeur Rogue était déjà en train de dispenser son cours. Grinçant des dents, elle alla s'asseoir discrètement à côté de Neville. À croire que le maître des lieux avait des yeux derrière la tête...

- Mademoiselle Lopès, vous êtes trop aimable de bien vouloir nous honorer de votre présence ! fit-il d'un ton froid.

- Pour quelqu'un qui prétend ne pas pouvoir me saquer, je trouve que vous m'accordez un peu trop d'importance. Vous ne flasheriez pas légèrement sur moi par hasard ? l'affronta-t-elle en se penchant par-dessus la table, laissant ainsi deviner ses formes au travers de son tee-shirt.

Tandis que les élèves s'étaient tous figés, Severus Rogue blêmit encore plus que de coutume quand il était en colère. Ses yeux foudroyèrent l'insolente jeune fille et sa main se resserra sur sa baguette, faisant ainsi blanchir ses jointures.

- Faites pas cette tête là ! J'ai dit « légèrement » ! Cela ne veut pas dire que vous seriez prêt à mourir pour moi, le nargua-t-elle. Puis bon, je reconnais que je ne pourrais pas vous en vouloir... ça manque d'adulte canon dans le coin.

- ÇA SUFFIT ! Espèce de maudite elfe mal-élevée et arrogante !

- Je n'ai pas fait une entrée fracassante et malgré ça, vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de faire notifier à toute la classe mon retard. Pour information, j'étais à l'infirmerie pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un et le Directeur est parfaitement au courant. S'il autorise Marie et moi à aller et venir en cours comme nous le faisons actuellement, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison. Va vraiment falloir que vous arrêtiez de me faire des remarques à tout bout de champ parce qu'au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, quand on me cherche, on me trouve !

- Peut importe ce que Monsieur de Directeur a dit ! Je refuse de donner la classe à une petite merdeuse comme vous qui n'a aucune notion du respect et de la décence ! cracha-t-il en perdant le peu de calme qu'il lui restait.

- Quel vocabulaire ! Je vous répondrais bien quelque chose mais malheureusement pour moi, il y a trop d'oreilles innocentes qui nous écoutent. Alors, vous le donnez ce cours ou quoi !

- Sortez !

- Non, je veux m'assurer que vous ne vous défouliez pas sur les Gryffondors...fit-elle d'un air dégagé en croisant bras et jambes sur sa chaise.

Quitte à se faire traiter de « petite merdeuse », autant donner une image concrète de la situation. Soledad sentait fort bien que le Professeur Rogue n'était pas du genre à laisser passer un affront même s'il devait tenir tête des heures et des heures pour faire céder l'autre. Malheureusement pour lui, son adversaire n'était pas n'importe quel petit élève effronté né de la dernière pluie. Avec plus de trois millénaires d'existence, Soledad pouvait se vanter d'avoir eu affaire à une sacrée quantité de défis et des joutes verbales et de les avoir pour ainsi dire quasiment tous remportés. Même si quelqu'un la défiait sur du long terme, elle avait la certitude de l'emporter car contrairement à l'autre, elle n'avait pas à compter les années de vie qui lui restaient.

Le cours s'acheva dans une froideur mortelle qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température des cachots. Toutefois, aucun point ne fut ôté aux rouge et or. Neville n'avait pas fait exploser son chaudron grâce à sa coéquipière qui lui avait expliqué discrètement comment réussir la potion. C'est devant un professeur fou de rage qu'il déposa une fiole remplie d'un bel échantillon couleur ambre de Filtre Régénérateur.

- Si avec ça tu n'as pas un optimal Neville ! s'esclaffa Soledad en lui décoiffant les cheveux d'un geste affectueux. Tu as vu la tête qu'il a faite ! C'était trop drôle ! Allez, à bientôt les jeunes ! fit-elle avant de disparaitre au détour d'un couloir sombre.

Harry la rattrapa pour lui demander si elle comptait venir demain pour son premier match de quidditch contre Serpentard. L'elfe lui assura qu'elle ferait tout pour venir et lui souhaita bonne chance.

Pendant ce temps là, Alana s'était précipitée à la demeure royale pour annoncer son futur mariage avec Lendiwëll. Son père, Alania et sa tante Léïa s'étaient montrés ravis et l'avaient félicitée pour cette heureuse officialisation. Quant à son autre tante, celle-ci n'avait pas fait des bonds de bonheur en raison du choix du mari. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de voir entrer dans sa famille un elfe qui n'avait pas une seule goutte de sang royal. Peut importe. Alana n'attendait nullement l'approbation de Prestya à ce niveau là. Seul l'avis de son géniteur et de ses sœurs comptait véritablement à ses yeux.

Tandis que des messagers étaient envoyés apporter la bonne nouvelle dans toutes les contrées amies, les femmes du royaume parlaient préparatifs. Arwen et Alania eurent la lourde tâche de confectionner la robe de mariée tandis que les tantes devaient s'occuper de celles des demoiselles d'honneur. Les elfes des cuisines commencèrent à lister les différents plats à confectionner et les jardiniers imaginaient déjà comment fleurir la tonnelle. La fameuse date fut fixée au 1er juin de l'année en cours. Cela leur laissait plusieurs mois pour préparer une cérémonie parfaite.

Le lendemain de l'annonce, Alana se leva tôt pour chercher sa tante Prestya. En effet, elle voulait lui demander conseil sur la manière de mettre en place le sortilège du chevalier pour protéger la pierre philosophale. Elle eut beau ratisser en long, large et travers Fondcombe, elle ne le trouva pas. Elle finit par croiser un de ses sujets qui lui apprit que la Dame Prestya venait de partir en mission et qu'elle ne serait pas de retour avant plusieurs jours. Cela étonna sa nièce qui n'avait plus l'habitude de voir sa tante aller sur le terrain. Depuis des siècles, elle préférait commander à distance et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Anàrion n'était pas à son poste. À cette pensée, la jeune Princesse réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu de nouvelles de son ami et cela raviva son inquiétude. Elle se concentra pour contacter mentalement Aliania.

- _Tu m'entends ma puce ?_ s'enquit-elle.

- _Oui._

- _Des nouvelles d'Anàrion ?_

- _Oui désolée, j'avais oublié de te prévenir. Aliana l'a récupéré et il est en ce moment même à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il devrait bientôt être suffisamment en forme pour te rejoindre. _

- _C'est sympa de prévenir !_ la réprimanda-t-elle doucement pour la forme.

- _Tu as avancé sur le sortilège de protection ?_

- _Je pense savoir comment faire mais j'aurais voulu vérifier la théorie avec Prestya. Malheureusement, elle vient de partir pour plusieurs jours en mission je-ne-sais-où._

- _Ouais bah bon débarras ! Tu ne peux pas vérifier ça avec Léïa ?_

- _Elle est moins spécialisée dans ce domaine..._

- _Ça fera l'affaire, t'inquiètes pas. Je suis sûre que le sort va marcher sans qu'il soit validé par quelqu'un d'autre. Tu viens l'installer ?_

La jeune femme franchit le portail pour arriver devant sa sœur et poursuivre leur conversation le plus naturellement du monde :

- Ok, je vais voir Dumbledore pour le mettre en place. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Non, je retourne voir Anàrion. Rejoins-nous là-bas si tu veux.

Les jumelles partirent chacune de leur côté pour accomplir leurs tâches tandis qu'à un monde de là, quelqu'un s'apprêtait à faire une énorme bêtise qui n'allait pas être sans conséquences...

Prestya avait mis dans son sac de voyage tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour invoquer une personne. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à accomplir à Fondcombe. Personne ne comprenait son choix, pas même sa propre sœur. Pourtant, elle était persuadée que ce qu'elle tentait de réaliser serait une bénédiction pour la famille. Depuis des années, elle cherchait le moyen de rompre le lien magique qui unissait ses nièces entre elles afin de les libérer de ce qu'elle percevait comme une malédiction. Sans cette union, Prestya pourrait enfin détruire Aliana sans risquer la vie des jumelles et reprendre un minimum de contrôle sur Alana. Après maintes et maintes recherches, la Reine pensait enfin avoir trouvé la manière de briser cette attache : tout n'était qu'une question de puissance et de pouvoir. À elle seule, toutes ses tentatives étaient vouées à l'échec. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de fuir Fondcombe pour aller quérir de l'aide à l'extérieur même si cela allait à l'encontre de tous ses principes.

Elle s'installa à l'abri d'une forêt sombre et alluma un feu de camp. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle mélangea différentes herbes dans un bol en mortier et récita une incantation :

- _Forces de la magie blanche, je vous en prie_

_Aidez-moi à me sortir de la détresse qui m'envahit _

_Faites apparaître le plus puissant de l'autre camp_

_Afin que le nôtre en sorte gagnant_

Un tourbillon d'herbes et de feuilles se matérialisa devant elle pour faire apparaitre une silhouette tout d'abord informe qui se transforma en une personne. L'étranger était vêtu de sombres habits et tenait une boule de feu entre ses doigts, visiblement bien décidé à faire payer le prix à celui qui a eu l'audace de l'invoquer. Il arrêta son geste net dès qu'il reconnut la sorcière :

- VOUS ! s'insurgea-t-il furieux.

- On se connait ? sourcilla Prestya qui ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà croisé ce démon.

- Ouais, ça on peut le dire ! La dernière fois que nos chemins se sont croisés, c'était en novembre 589 du Troisième Âge !

- Quelle mémoire... vous aurais-je mis en débandade ?

- Prends garde à qui tu parles sorcière !

- Nous n'avons pas élevé les porcs ensemble alors je ne vous permets pas de tutoyer ma personne ! déclara-t-elle froidement.

- Votre personne ? ricana-t-il. Vous osez m'invoquer et vous pensez que je vais rester courtois ? Aliana m'a toujours dit que vous étiez insupportable je commence à comprendre pourquoi !

- Qu'est-ce que cette... qu'est-ce qu'Aliana vient faire là dedans ? se reprit-elle.

- Et en plus elle a la mémoire courte... maugréa le sorcier. Mon nom est Arthélius, ça ne vous évoque toujours rien ?

Soudain, Prestya eut un flash : Arthélius était (ou avait été, elle ne savait pas) le compagnon d'Aliana. Lors de leur dernière rencontre, elle s'était battue avec lui car il protégeait sa fiancée de son assaut.

- Si, je me souviens maintenant. J'ai fait des recherches sur vous ! Votre réputation est épouvantable ! Vous ne devez votre immortalité qu'à une sorcière-elfe que vous avez torturé et massacré et...

- Oh ! Si on y va par là, combien de mes sujets ont péri sous les coups de votre saleté de famille ?

- Mais c'est normal ! Vous êtes dans le camp des méchants !

- Heureusement pour moi ! ricana-t-il. Faire le mal, c'est mon crédo. Je n'aurais jamais pu supporter devoir faire le bien : sauver des innocents, être gentil et attentionné, faire passer ses intérêts après ceux des autres, énuméra-t-il dédaigneusement. Très peu pour moi !

- Je n'ai pas appelé un démon pour échanger des civilités, le coupa-t-elle. J'ai un marché à vous proposer.

Arthélius haussa le sourcil en la toisant du regard. La puissante Prestya des Elfes, femme qui criait haut et fort combien elle était intègre, voulait pactiser avec un démon ? Il était tout ouï !

- Quel est-il ?

La Reine avait longtemps hésité sur la manière d'aborder le sujet avec un adversaire. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à accomplir pouvait tourner à l'avantage des êtres maléfiques, temporairement du moins – le temps que ses nièces s'habituent au changement et donc revoit leur manière de fonctionner. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le destin mette Arthélius sur sa route. Au final, cela tombait bien car en présentant correctement les choses, elle devrait pouvoir le convaincre de l'aider tout en servant ses propres intérêts.

- Cela doit être difficile pour vous de devoir partager Aliana avec ses sœurs, commença-t-elle.

L'homme ne répondit rien mais son regard ne pouvait pas tromper : il approuvait ces propos.

- Leurs destinées ont beau être totalement opposées, elles sont toujours reliées les unes aux autres. Aliana et Aliania ne se sépareront jamais sauf si nous faisons en sorte que le lien magique qui les unit ne soit plus que du passé. N'est-ce pas horrible pour vous de voir une de vos proches souffrir de chacune des blessures que vos semblables infligent aux trois autres sœurs ? Supportez-vous qu'Aliania apparaisse dans votre vie dès que l'envie lui prend de voir sa sœur ?

- Bien sûr que je déteste voir Aliana saigner à chaque fois qu'une de ses sœurs est blessée, grogna-t-il. Quant au deuxième point, accrochez-vous bien car ma réponse risque de vous surprendre : je tolère Aliania bien plus que ce que mon rang le permet. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que j'ai un certain respect pour elle. Certes elle défend des valeurs contraires aux miennes. Néanmoins, elle sait faire la part des choses et fait des concessions. Parfois, j'ai la sensation qu'elle est plus bienvenue chez nous que chez vous... Votre comportement n'est pas très sympathique avec elle finalement, vous n'êtes peut-être pas dans le bon camp, fit-il vicieusement.

Prestya soupira et pria le ciel pour garder son calme. C'était le monde à l'envers : le « beau-frère maléfique » qui appréciait la « gentille belle-sœur ». N'importe quoi !

- Vous savez qu'Aliana a trois fois plus de chance de se faire tuer en étant reliée de la sorte aux trois autres ? Et oui, si l'une meurt, les autres suivent. C'est la dure réalité actuelle. C'est pourquoi je veux rompre ces liens à tout prix.

- Si vous faites ça, plus rien ne vous empêchera de descendre ma compagne...

- _Elle est toujours avec lui_, pensa-t-elle dégoûtée. Il y a de plus en plus d'attaques violentes depuis ces derniers siècles. Plus d'une fois, Alana, Aliania et Alania sont passées près de la mort. Le risque est bien plus grand pour votre amie de mourir à cause du lien qu'à cause d'une attaque contre elle-même.

Arthélius réfléchit quelques instants. Dans le fond, son interlocutrice n'avait pas tort. Le risque était bien plus grand avec leur union magique. La défaire protégerait sa fiancée. En plus, même si le lien magique était brisé, leur relation resterait inchangée puisqu'elles pourraient continuer à se voir comme avant.

- Comment faire pour rompre le lien ? s'enquit-il décidé.

- Je pense avoir trouvé un moyen mais je n'ai pas la certitude que cela fonctionne. Chacune d'entre elles devra boire une potion qui mélange essences du bien et du mal. C'est là que vous intervenez. J'ai besoin du sang de l'ennemi le plus puissant possible et mon invocation vous a fait apparaitre.

- Donc je suis le plus puissant ? notifia-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

La Reine leva les yeux au ciel un bref instant. Ces démons étaient décidément infernaux !

- Êtes-vous disposé à m'aider ou bien dois-je vous tuer ? Parce que, soyons réalistes, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir après vous avoir fait part de mes intentions sans avoir la certitude que vous tairez à jamais cet accord.

- Comme si vous pouviez me tuer ! ricana le démon. Mais soit, j'accepte le marché. Uniquement pour protéger Aliana. Ne considérez pas ce don comme un cadeau. Je n'exige qu'une seule chose en retour.

- Laquelle ? se renseigna la Reine en pinçant les lèvres.

- Oh, ce n'est rien de très compliqué. Au moment où je le choisirai, vous tomberez dans un profond sommeil pour une durée limitée.

- Quelle est cette étrange requête ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela vous apportera-t-il ? À quoi cela rime-t-il ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Un petit coma prémédité n'est guère cher payé pour le service que je m'apprête à vous rendre... c'est une condition non négociable.

Prestya savait qu'elle était bloquée. Sans ce sang, elle ne pourrait jamais achever cette potion qui lui avait pris des années de recherches. Le lien entre les sœurs ne pouvait perdurer plus longtemps. Depuis plus de trois millénaires, il leur permettait des partager la moindre de leurs pensées et faussaient leurs jugements, les mettant ainsi constamment en danger. Elle accepta, priant pour le prix à payer ne soit pas trop élevé.

Il fit apparaitre un petit poignard ciselé qu'il pressa contre sa ligne de vie faisant ainsi s'écouler lentement le sang que l'elfe récolta dans un grand flacon. Elle espérait que ce précieux liquide donné volontairement apporterait la touche finale à sa potion.

Marie avait finalement réussi à mettre en place le sortilège de protection qui se trouvait entre l'échiquier de McGonagall et l'énigme de Rogue. Cela n'avait pas été une tâche aisée mais après quelques heures de persévérance (et trois minutes de crise de nerf fatale), le chevalier en armure était apparu, prêt à bloquer le passage à quiconque qui ne donnerait pas le bon mot de passe (à savoir « _lerya imnë lahta !_ », soit « laissez-moi passer !» en elfique). Suite à cela, la jeune fille gagna l'infirmerie pour voir son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le lieu de soin, elle le trouva en train de caresser les cheveux de sa sœur qui s'était endormie.

- _Aiya_ ! le salua-t-elle.

- Comment ça va ? s'enquit le jeune homme à voix basse.

- Bien, c'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question. Tes agresseurs n'ont pas l'air de t'avoir loupé mon pauvre ami ! compatit-elle sur le même ton.

- Peu importe, Aliana m'a sauvé, c'est tout ce qui compte. Au fait, toutes mes félicitations Madame ! Il y en a enfin l'une d'entre vous qui se jette à l'eau ! lui fit-il en un clin d'œil.

- _Hantalë _! le remercia-t-elle chaudement. J'ai hâte d'être enfin unie officiellement à Lendiwëll. Cela rendra les choses tellement plus faciles.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses, grogna Soledad qui venait d'émerger.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna son aînée.

- Disons que les choses seront plus faciles dans le sens où vous n'aurez plus à vous cacher des regards indiscrets. Par contre, je doute que notre mode de fonctionnement restera inchangé... murmura-t-elle entre ses dents, regrettant cet aveu au moment même où il avait franchi ses lèvres.

Elle avait confié ses craintes à Anàrion qui avait tenté de la rassurer : oui, sa sœur allait créer un lien officiel avec un autre que sa cadette mais non, cela n'allait pas signifier qu'elle allait la délaisser. Le guerrier adorait les sœurs Lopès mais était légèrement plus proche de Soledad. Après tout, c'est elle qu'il avait rencontré la première. De ce fait, il cernait parfaitement les craintes et les douleurs de sa meilleure amie vis-à-vis du mariage de sa jumelle. Dans son esprit, Soledad avait toujours cru qu'à cause de leur mission de protectrices, elle et ses sœurs ne pourraient jamais se permettre de vivre pleinement heureuse auprès de leurs compagnons respectifs. C'est pourquoi elle tenait tant à protéger leur lien gémellaire qui serait le seul suffisamment puissant pour résister aux risques du métier. Anàrion devinait qu'une certaine jalousie inconsciente naissait face à cette union maritale. Soledad avait toujours eu sa grande sœur pour elle toute seule. Elle avait beau dire que le cœur de son double est assez grand pour accueillir deux personnes et qu'elle respectait ses choix, elle n'en restait pas moins jalouse. En résumé, la peur de perdre l'exclusivité de sa sœur remplissait son esprit.

- Notre mode de fonctionnement ? Rien ne va changer ma chérie, me marier ne va pas changer beaucoup notre quotidien. Mon devoir de protectrice passera toujours avant tout le reste et je serai toujours là pour toi. Lendiwëll a parfaitement conscience que nous ne pourrons pas vivre ensemble comme un couple marié le doit, que je ne pourrais pas être présente à ses côtés autant qu'il le faudrait et que j'ai toujours besoin de mes sœurs à mes côtés.

- Si tu le dis, c'est que ça doit être vrai, répondit Soledad désireuse de changer de sujet. Maintenant que la protection du garde armé est activée, ça ne te dirait pas d'aller vers un match de Quidditch ? Il aura lieu demain.

- Pourquoi pas ? Si rien ne nous retient, on pourra y aller.

- Harry va être ravi ! Il commence à stresser le pauvre... Tu voudras nous accompagner Anàrion ?

- C'est quoi le qui-dit-quoi ?

- Le quidditch, répéta Marie qui se chargea de lui expliquer grosso modo en quoi consistait le jeu.

Le jeune homme décréta qu'il se rendrait au stade si son état lui permettrait.

Les tribunes étaient remplies de fans déchainés. Les Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle encourageaient l'équipe Gryffondor qui jouait contre les Serpentard. Les jumelles partageaient l'enthousiasme de leurs camarades et scandaient avec eux des chants de supporters. Olivier Dubois avait réellement bien entraîné ses équipiers qui agissaient en parfaite synchronisation. Tout d'un coup, Harry se lança à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée en se penchant sur son Nimbus 2000. Les élèves commencèrent à jubiler quand tout d'un coup, son balai se mit à faire de larges embardées l'obligeant ainsi à se cramponner pour ne pas tomber. Malheureusement, ses efforts se montrèrent vains car un violent à-coup le projeta dans le vide. Le garçon se rattrapa de justesse au manche et tenta de remonter dessus. Soledad et Marie grincèrent des dents : leur protégé se trouvait dans une situation délicate.

- Faites quelque chose ! Il va tomber ! cria Hermione d'une voix suraigüe.

- Oh, on n'est pas Joséphine Ange Gardien ! Suffit pas de claquer des doigts pour obtenir tout ce que l'on veut, répliqua Marie tout en cherchant une solution.

- C'est Rogue ! capta la jeune Gryffondor. Il jette un sort au balai de Harry ! Je m'en occupe !

Elle se précipita dans la tribune adverse où le Maître des potions fixait Harry en marmonnant des formules. Ce qui étonnait Soledad, c'est qu'aucun des autres enseignants n'avaient remarqué le manège de Rogue – pas même Quirrell qui était situé juste à côté de lui. Heureusement, Hermione réussit à mettre le feu à la cape du professeur qui perdit le contact visuel. Le jeune attrapeur parvient à se hisser sur son balai et fonça en direction de son Némésis afin de capturer le Vif d'Or. Après six secondes de suspense insoutenable, les Rouge et Or se levèrent pour acclamer la victoire de leur champion. L'euphorie était à son paroxysme ! Le trio et les jumelles se dépêchèrent se rejoindre leur camarade sur le terrain pour le féliciter.

Tandis que les élèves allaient fêter joyeusement leur réussite dans la Salle Commune, les sœurs se rendirent à l'infirmerie pour aller tenir compagnie à Anàrion. Ce dernier aurait vraiment aimé assister au match, mais son corps lui avait fait douloureusement savoir qu'il en était hors de question. Malgré cela, le jeune homme avait du mal à tenir en place. Tout comme ses amies, il préférait l'action à l'oisiveté et rester alité n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il gérait la douleur et se sentait maintenant prêt à rentrer à Fondcombe, d'autant plus qu'il en avait assez de contempler un château en ruines... Comme disait Madame Pomfresh, cela prouvait au moins combien les sortilèges repousse-moldus sont efficaces.

Le lendemain matin, Anàrion fit ses adieux à la médicomage et franchit le portail à l'aide des deux sœurs qui le confièrent à leur guérisseur personnel, à savoir le Seigneur Elrond. Celui-ci ne fit aucune remarque à ses filles et s'occupa du blessé sans poser de questions.

Le temps passait et une certaine routine s'était installée : entrainements de l'armée, répétitions pour une prochaine épreuve, apprentissage de l'art des baguettes à Poudlard, renforcement des liens avec les élèves de l'école, etc.

Le mois de décembre arriva sans même que les élèves s'en rendent compte. La plupart des élèves rentraient chez eux pour les fêtes de Noël ce qui rendit le château quasiment désert. Avant de partir, Hermione avait confié une mission à Ron et à Harry : découvrir qui est Nicolas Flamel. Effectivement, Hagrid avait fait une bourde et avait laissé échapper que ce qui était caché sous la trappe ne concernait que le Professeur Dumbledore et un certain Nicolas Flamel. Depuis, le trio d'or cherchait à résoudre le mystère avec encore plus d'ardeur. Les jumelles avaient feint l'ignorance sur ce sujet mais pressentaient que le secret de la pierre n'allait bientôt plus en être un pour eux.

Le matin de Noël, les rares élèves restants eurent la joie de découvrir un tas de petits paquets au pied de leurs lits. Même les sœurs Lopès reçurent des cadeaux du trio d'or qui se résumèrent à des quantités de confiseries. Marie apprécia plus le cadeau que sa sœur qui ne courrait pas après ce genre de sucreries. Néanmoins, la cadette estima que le geste était très gentil. L'expression « ce n'est pas tous les jours Noël » était véridique pour elle. Lorsque l'on a un certain âge, on ne prend plus la peine de fêter grand-chose. À quoi bon ? C'est bien du temps perdu et de l'argent jeté par les fenêtres. Ce n'est pas parce que qu'on est fille de roi que l'on est immensément riche. Enfin... Soledad – qui suite à ses frasques avait été privé d'une grosse partie de la fortune royale – préférait dire qu'elle était riche même si cela ne pouvait pas se compter en pièces d'or.

Harry avait reçu un drôle de cadeau : une cape d'invisibilité. Le paquet ne portait aucune étiquette indiquant l'identité de son expéditeur hormis un petit mot plié en quatre : « Ton père m'a laissé ça avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage. Très joyeux noël ! ». Le trio se demandait bien qui avait pu transmettre à Harry un objet aussi rare. Les jumelles penchaient secrètement pour le Professeur Dumbledore qui était une personne très mystérieuse et éminemment bien plus concerné par le sort de garçon-qui-a-survécu qu'il ne pourrait publiquement l'admettre. La journée se déroula agréablement. Un manteau de neige recouvrait Poudlard. La quasi-totalité des élèves s'étaient précipités dehors pour faire des batailles avec des boules de neige ensorcelées. Un combat hilarant avait eu lieu entre les jumeaux Weasley et les sœurs Lopès. Au bout de compte, ce furent trempés et à bout de souffle qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Le repas de Noël fut succulent et ce furent les estomacs bien remplis que les élèves allèrent se coucher.

Avant de se coucher, Harry eut l'idée de profiter de l'absence de la majorité de ses congénères pour inaugurer son précieux cadeau. Il se revêtit de sa cape et alla dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque où étaient rangés les ouvrages nécessitant l'accord d'un professeur pour les lire. Sur le chemin du retour, il faillit rentrer en collision avec les Professeurs Rogue et Quirrell qui avaient l'air de se disputer. Le Maître des Potions avait agrippé le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et le maintenait contre le mur en lui rappelant méchamment qu'il le surveillait. Harry étouffa une exclamation mais cela dut mettre la puce à l'oreille de Rogue car celui-ci se retourna pour écouter. Ne voyant rien, il retourna à son affaire.

Le jeune Gryffondor en profita pour s'éloigner le plus possible des deux hommes et emprunta des couloirs qu'il ne connaissait pas. Soudain, il arriva dans une pièce où était stocké un miroir. Enlevant sa cape, il contempla son reflet qui se modifia peu à peu : derrière lui apparaissaient deux personnes qui lui souriaient. Après s'être vivement retourné pour constater qu'il était vraiment seul dans la pièce, Harry observa attentivement l'étrange reflet. Puis il comprit : c'étaient ses parents. L'homme pourrait être lui dans quelques années et la femme possédait un regard verdoyant qui ne lui était que trop familier. Progressivement, d'autres personnes apparurent en arrière-plan. Il s'agissait probablement des autres membres de sa famille. Se perdant dans le regard de ses parents, il resta là-bas jusqu'à l'aube et revint d'ailleurs toutes les nuits de la semaine...

Un soir, il décida de montrer à Ron et aux jumelles sa découverte afin de leur présenter ses parents. Ron se positionna en face du miroir et se vit plus âgé en pleine heure de gloire : préfêt-en-chef, capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch Gryffondor, tenant la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

- Tu crois que ce miroir montre l'avenir ? demanda-t-il à Harry plein d'espoir.

- C'est impossible, lui répondit tristement le garçon, mes parents sont morts...

- Et vous les filles, qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

Marie s'avança à son tour et vit son futur époux apparaitre à ses côtés. Il lui sourit puis posa doucement sa main sur son ventre. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que celui-ci était bien arrondi et ne pouvait signifier que la venue prochaine d'un ou d'une héritière. Ne voulant pas rappeler à sa sœur son union prchaine, elle mentit :

- Je me vois passer un après-midi tranquillement avec mes sœurs au bord d'un lac. À ton tour Sol ! fit-elle en cédant sa place.

La jeune fille se contempla en compagnie de ses quatre sœurs qui se tenaient la main visiblement heureuses d'être ensemble. En arrière-plan, elle vit une forme blanche se découper qui s'éclaircit pour faire apparaitre leur mère.

- Je... je me vois triompher d'une bataille, fit-elle rapidement. Je ne pense pas que cet objet montre l'avenir. Ce que voit Harry en est la preuve... dit-elle doucement en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son protégé en signe de réconfort. Venez, on retourne se coucher.

Harry ne voulut pas quitter ses parents. Soledad proposa à Marie de rentrer avec Ron et qu'elle le rejoindrait plus tard avec le Gryffonfor. Une fois seule, Soledad observa un moment le jeune garçon et perçut la peine qui se dégageait de lui. Sans réfléchir davantage, elle le serra dans ses bras en lui promettant que même si ses parents n'étaient pas là physiquement, elle était sûre qu'ils veillaient sur lui de là-haut.

Son instinct lui soufflait que quelque chose clochait. Elle sentait comme une présence dans la pièce mais ce n'était pas une de ces présences stressantes ou menaçantes qu'elle percevait habituellement. Elle tourna la tête vers le fond de la pièce pour voir apparaitre le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Bonsoir mes enfants !

Harry sursauta et se retourna en direction de la voix, commençant à balbutier des excuses pour justifier sa présence ici.

- Je constate que comme beaucoup d'autres avant vous, vous avez découvert le bonheur de contempler le miroir de Risèd.

Le Directeur leur fit comprendre que ce miroir magique révélait le plus profond de leur désir et qu'il n'était pas bon de rester plonger dans son reflet trop longtemps. L'objet serait déplacé le lendemain pour ne plus jamais être retrouvé.

- Et vous Professeur ? Qu'est-ce que vous voyez dans ce miroir ? osa Harry.

- Je me vois avec une bonne paire de chaussettes à la main ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, les gens s'obstinent toujours à m'offrir des livres pour Noël alors qu'en réalité, je préfèrerais des chaussettes en laine pour me tenir chaud l'hiver, répondit-il malicieusement.

Le lendemain, une mauvaise nouvelle tomba. Rogue comptait arbitrer le prochain match de quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle. Autant dire que cela ne jouait pas en faveur de l'équipe des Rouges et Or, encore moins pour leur attrapeur qui s'était retrouvé en fâcheuse posture la dernière fois à cause du balai ensorcelé par le Maître des Potions.

Neville, qui venait de subir une attaque de Drago Malefoy, prit un chocogrenouille pour se remettre de ses émotions et proposa la carte de Dumbledore à Harry qui le collectionnait. Le Survivant allait la jeter quand il tiqua sur la phrase: « Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon ».

- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il surexcité. Nicolas Flamel ! Je l'ai trouvé !

Hermione réagit à son tour et courut dans sa chambre chercher un livre. Une lueur d'agacement et de triomphe luisait dans ses yeux. La réponse était sous ses yeux depuis le début ! Monsieur Flamel était le seul homme à avoir créé la pierre philosophale ! Celle-ci transformait le métal en or et permettait de produire un élixir rendant immortel.

Cette découverte fit fantasmer les garçons un moment : ils imaginaient tout ce qu'ils feraient avec un tel élément...

L'arrivée éminente du match les ramena à la réalité. Avec appréhension, Harry se rendit dans les vestiaires et fut soulager d'entendre un des frères Weasley annoncer que Dumbledore assistait au match. Rogue n'oserait jamais être (trop) impartial avec eux ! C'est d'ailleurs un arbitre furieux qui entra sur le terrain de jeu à grandes enjambées. Le match fut bref, c'est le cas de la dire : Harry attrapa le Vif d'Or en cinq minutes chrono ce qui plaça son équipe en tête du championnat !

En retournant à la tour Gryffondor, Ron, Hermione et les jumelles eurent la surprise d'être pris à part par Harry qui leur narra un fait étrange dont il avait été témoin en sortant des vestiaires : Rogue menaçant Quirrell pour qu'il lui révèle comment passer devant Touffu et comment contourner les autres sortilèges. Le jeune garçon leur rapporta également que Rogue savait qu'ils avaient découvert le secret de la trappe.

Prestya chevauchait maintenant avec célérité en direction de l'Isengard. Pour que son plan réussisse, il lui fallait s'allier avec celui qu'elle considérait comme le plus puissant de leur camp. Saroumane le Multicolore avait toujours été le magicien le plus important dans l'Ordre des Anciens. Il était le supérieur de Gandalf le Gris et était réputé pour sa grande sagesse. La Reine, forte en arguments, ne doutait pas le convaincre de la nécessité de son projet. Au loin, elle aperçut le haut de la tour d'Orthanc où demeurait Saroumane. En entrant dans le domaine, elle ressentit un certain malaise comme si une présence sournoise la guettait tapie dans l'ombre. Elle se ressaisit, son inconscient devait probablement lui jouer des tours : peut-être qu'au fond d'elle-même culpabilisait-elle un peu de manigancer contre ses nièces... Le Maître des lieux, bâton magique à la main, semblait avoir prévu son arrivée car il l'attendait sur le seuil de la grande arche du jardin.

- Il y a fort longtemps qu'un grand de votre peuple ne s'est pas déplacé jusqu'en Isengard, déclara Saroumane en guise de salutation. Que me vaut le... plaisir de votre visite ? s'enquit-il un peu froidement.

- Salut à vous, oh grand Maître Saroumane ! Il y a en effet fort longtemps que nos chemins ne se sont pas croisés. Je viens à vous dans l'espoir que vous m'aideriez à une mission extrêmement complexe et délicate.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je crains pour la sécurité de la Terre du Milieu. Mes nièces sont, comme vous le savez, liées magiquement de façon vitale. Si l'une venait à être mortellement blessée, elle entraînerait vers la mort ses autres sœurs. Cela fait des siècles que je cherche un moyen efficace de les séparer définitivement – pour le bien de tous évidemment. Je pense avoir enfin mis en place une potion équilibrant les puissances sanguines des deux camps qui permettrait de rompre leurs liens. Cependant, je pense qu'un sortilège assurerait le caractère irrévocable de cette séparation. Je suis convaincue que vous-aussi vous redoutez qu'un tel lien ne fasse au final plus de mal que de bien. C'est pourquoi je viens quérir votre collaboration pour lancer la formule.

- J'accepte, répondit-il simplement.

Prestya était quelque peu sidérée. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir convaincre l'ancien mentor d'Aliania aussi rapidement. Elle avait préparé une quantité d'arguments et était prête à débattre toute la nuit s'il l'aurait fallu. Aveuglée par le sentiment d'atteindre enfin son but, elle poursuivit sans se poser de questions supplémentaires, sans savoir qu'elle accélérait ainsi la mise en œuvre du plan secret du mage pour gouverner la Terre du Milieu...

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous tenir en haleine jusqu'au prochain qui s'annonce fort en émotions...**  
**Merci aux futurs posteurs de reviews. **

**Bonne semaine et à bientôt pour la suite !**


	14. Lorsque l'inconcevable se produit

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Wow, je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir enfin vous présenter ce chapitre qui a été assez dur à écrire. Non seulement il est bien plus long en taille que ma moyenne habituelle, mais aussi il marque un tournant fondamental dans cette intrigue. **

**La reprise des cours n'a pas aidé non plus dans l'avancement du chapitre...**

**J'espère vraiment que vous allez apprécier et que les plus sensibles d'entre vous trouveront une boîte de mouchoirs à côté car les émotions seront au rendez-vous ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – Lorsque l'inconcevable se produit.**

Un matin de janvier, les jumelles étaient tranquillement attablées avec leurs compagnons Gryffondors lorsqu'une lettre scellée se matérialisa devant elle dans une myriade d'étincelles bleues et blanches. Machinalement, Soledad s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. À sa lecture, son visage s'éclaira et elle tendit le papier à son double :

- Tiens, c'est aussi pour toi ! lui fit-elle dans un grand sourire.

Marie décrypta à son tour le message à voix haute :

J'espère que mes grandes sœurs qui me laissent sans nouvelle vont bien ! Je compte sur votre présence demain à Imladris. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, nous fêterons nos trois-cent dixième siècle... Père a préparé une gigantesque réception et il serait totalement inimaginable que je sois seule pour souffler les bougies (remarque, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait le compte exact). À trois, cela serait plus drôle ! Beaucoup de personnes sont attendues. Père refuse de me dévoiler la liste des invités car il prétend que cela gâcherait la surprise. Allez savoir qui va venir ?

Alania

- « Trois-cent dixième siècle » ! s'exclama Hermione. Mais ça veut dire que vous allez avoir 3100 ans ! C'est... incroyable, s'émerveilla-t-elle.

- J'croyais qu'on avait décidé de ne plus célébrer notre anniversaire, gémit Soledad.

- Rectification on a dit que nous le fêterions qu'une fois par siècle. Et effectivement, ça tombe demain. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Une promesse est une promesse chérie.

- T'as raison... allons trinquer à notre longue vie bien tranquille. On va se soûler la gueule pour une fois sans avoir à chercher une bonne raison de le faire. Ah bah non en fait, lâcha-t-elle après avoir fit mine de réfléchir, une réception elfique ne contient pas d'alcool ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va s'amuser dis-donc ! ironisa la jeune fille dépitée. Cela ne vaut même pas le coup d'en parler !

- D'une, je te rappelle qu'il y a des enfants qui écoutent notre conversation donc surveille les allusions aux actes quelque peu immoraux pour leurs âges. De deux, c'est une bonne occasion pour rassembler les gens. Imagine notre quatre-millième anniversaire : toutes les personnes que l'on fréquente ou que nous avons fréquenté – à condition qu'elles soient toujours vivantes, et que nous-aussi d'ailleurs – réunies à une même fête ! Cela serait l'éclate total !

- Toi, tu n'as pas besoin d'être bourrée pour délirer, se moqua sa petite sœur qui ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer un vague instant le cataclysme qu'une telle assemblée pourrait déclencher. Soit, nous irons. Mais faudra plus rien me demander avant cent ans !

- Pas en ce qui concerne notre anniversaire de naissance, promis !

Le lendemain, les sœurs Lopès franchirent le portail pour atterrir directement dans la cour principale d'Imladris. Il y régnait une joyeuse ambiance : les elfes s'affairaient à finir les derniers préparatifs tandis que des sorciers fortifiaient l'endroit d'un bouclier magique. Cela était effectivement plus prudent. Une telle concentration locale des forces de la Lumière pouvait attirer les démons téméraires.

- Vous êtes venues ! Je suis trop contente ! s'exclama Alania en se jetant sur ses sœurs.

- Bien sûr que nous sommes venues ! répondit Aliania en l'enlaçant.

- Tu n'espérais quand même pas avoir le gâteau pour toi toute seule ? la taquina son aînée.

- Tu plaisantes ? Avec ce qui a été préparé en cuisine, il y aurait de quoi tenir un siège durant plusieurs mois.

- _Quel gâchis_... se dit Aliania qui pensait à tous ceux qui ne pouvaient pas manger à leur faim. Je t'échangerais ma part de dessert contre ta coupe de vin, ça te va ?

- Étant donné que tout est à volonté, tu vas faire l'effort de goûter au moins au gâteau et de modérer ta consommation d'alcool.

- Tu es rigolote toi quand tu veux ! l'envoya doucement balader sa sœur. De toute façon, sans vodka, ça va être difficile de s'enivrer.

- Sans alcool, la fête est plus folle ! contra la benjamine.

- Ceux qui ont crée ce slogan n'ont jamais eu à garder bonne figure devant une assemblée d'elfes ennuyeux et coincés, lâcha-t-elle platement.

Alana ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette réplique : sa sœur n'avait pas exactement tort sur ce coup-là.

Progressivement, des dizaines et des dizaines d'invités arrivèrent. La plupart était des gens de la haute société qu'Elrond avait conviés. Cependant, certaines têtes familières firent leurs apparitions. Beaucoup appartenaient à l'armée des jumelles depuis de nombreuses années. Elles étaient agréablement surprises de voir de véritables amis prendre part à leur fête. N'ayant pas envoyé personnellement les invitations, elles ne s'attendaient pas à ce que leur père pense à convier des personnes perçues comme déviantes. La journée ne s'annonçait finalement pas si mal que ça.

Leurs tantes firent leurs entrées suivis de près par Arwen, Aragorn, Legolas et Lendiwëll. Les filles accueillirent chaleureusement leurs fiancés respectifs. Cela était si rare d'être tous ensemble ! Tous ? Non, il manquait toujours quelqu'un jusqu'à ce que...

- JE NE LE CROIS PAS ! Tu es là toi aussi ! C'est trop génial ! s'écria Aliania en se précipitant dans les bras de sa plus grande sœur. Salut Arthélius, dit-elle plus posément au compagnon de sa sœur. _Je croyais que tu étais plus ou moins fâchée avec lui ?_

- Et oui je suis là ! Qui l'eut cru ? plaisanta Aliana. _On s'est réconcilié et puis, je ne tenais pas vraiment à me jeter dans la gueule du loup sans compagnie..._Évitez les débordements d'enthousiasme, je trouve cela gênant... nargua-t-elle l'assemblée qui les fixait d'un air incrédule.

- Bah oui franchement, c'est impoli de dévisager ainsi les gens ! rajouta Aliania.

- Bonjour, fit timidement Alania.

- Wow, ne me dis pas que c'est ma présence qui t'intimide, lui fit remarquer Aliana d'un haussement de sourcil. Rassures-toi, tu es en terrain connu. Si quelqu'un devrait se tenir sur ses gardes, cela serait plutôt nous, ajouta-t-elle en prenant la main de son compagnon qui ne semblait pas très heureux d'être ici.

Occupées par les retrouvailles, personne ne perçut le regard en coin que jeta Prestya à Arthélius. Contrairement à d'habitude, ce n'était pas un regard plein de haine ou de mépris. Cela aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille si quelqu'un avait surpris ce regard. Malheureusement, personne ne se doutait de ce qui allait bientôt se passer...

Léïa et Prestya vinrent saluer les nouveaux arrivants avec l'hospitalité légendaire des elfes. Pour un observateur extérieur, rien ne laissait penser à cet instant qu'il voyait un groupe d'ennemis jurés se saluer. Prestya réfléchit à toute allure. Ses quatre nièces ne resteraient probablement pas toute la journée ensemble. Une dispute allait sûrement éclater pour une raison ou une autre. C'est pourquoi elle se décida à passer à l'action maintenant. Elle s'éloigna du groupe et revint avec des coupes de champagne remplies qu'elle distribua aux quadruplées. À l'intérieur, elle avait ajouté discrètement la fameuse potion bénie par son alliance avec Saroumane. L'heure de la vérité allait bientôt sonner. Pour une fois, elle appréciait de les voir partager la même coupe de vin. Elrond avait vraiment bien fait les choses... accepter la venue de sa fille perdue dans son royaume le temps d'une journée, Prestya pouvait dire que son plan se déroulait au-delà de ses espérances.

- L'heure de la séparation a enfin sonné, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Pendant ce temps, le Professeur Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Depuis des semaines, il recevait des informations préoccupantes de toute part. Entre les bilans effectués par les centaures rapportant qu'une étrange présence était perçue dans la Forêt Interdite, la licorne blessée soignée par Soledad et son inquiétude concernant la pierre philosophale, le vieil homme n'avait pas fini de déambuler dans ses appartements. Hormis l'arrivée des jumelles, l'année avait déjà été relativement mouvementée entre l'intrusion mystérieuse du troll durant la soirée d'Halloween et la tentative stupide de faire tomber l'attrapeur Gryffondor de son balai lors de son premier match de Quidditch.

Hélas, l'année scolaire s'annonçait encore longue et agitée.

- À votre santé les filles ! s'exclamèrent les quadruplées en cœur en levant leurs coupes.

D'un même geste, elles vidèrent leur premier verre d'une seule traite comme la coutume l'exigeait. Elles se regardèrent en grimaçant. Décidément, ce champagne avait vraiment un goût...

- IMMONDE ! lâchèrent Aliana et Aliania ensemble.

- C'est ce qu'on allait dire ! renchérirent les deux autres sœurs.

- C'est quoi cette arnaque, elle cherche à nous empoisonner ou quoi !

- D'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'elle est passée ?

- Je n'en sais rien et je m'en contrefous. Qui serait partante pour un plan du style « on s'éclipse discrètement et on va dans une boîte branchée à New-York » ?

- Partante !

- Ouais, moi aussi tout à coup.

- Cool, la majorité l'emporte !

- Qui ouvre un portail ?

- Je m'en occupe, répondit Aliana qui fit un large geste de la main.

Seulement voila, rien ne se produisit.

- Si une coupe te suffit pour ne plus avoir toute ta tête pour user de tes pouvoirs, ça craint, rigola Aliania. Laisses-moi faire !

La jeune elfe tenta à son tour d'ouvrir un passage pour New-York mais cela s'avéra tout aussi infructueux.

- Oh oh... on a peut-être un problème en fait, avoua-t-elle en grinçant des dents. Alana, Alania, vous arrivez à ouvrir une brèche ?

Après de multiples tentatives, les filles durent se rendre à l'évidence : aucune d'entre elles ne parvenait à créer un passage...

- Ok, _no panic_ surtout... murmura Alana avec son calme légendaire.

Elle appela magiquement à elle une pomme qui se trouvait sur le buffet en face. Le fruit se leva lentement pour retomber au sol à mi-parcours. Inquiètes, ses sœurs tentèrent elles-aussi d'acheminer l'objet jusqu'à elles, sans succès.

- Est-ce que je suis la seule à me sentir... bizarre ? articula avec peine la benjamine en posant ses mains sur ses genoux en guise d'appui.

- Non, moi aussi je me sens... mal, répondit Alana en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Aliania et Aliana ne dirent rien mais commencèrent elles-aussi à avoir des vertiges et à se sentir faibles. Leurs visions respectives se brouillèrent et d'un même mouvement, elles s'évanouirent au milieu de la cour, entourées par des centaines de personnes éberluées par la scène dont ils venaient d'être les témoins.

Horrifiés, les partenaires respectifs se précipitèrent vers elles. Elrond avait accouru auprès de la plus jeune fille et tentait de lui faire reprendre conscience. Aucune des princesses n'esquiva le moindre geste. Après avoir lancé un regard noir à Prestya, Arthélius souleva Aliana et se dirigea à vive allure vers la sortie. Il ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle passa à l'offensive maintenant et à ce que la potion fasse du mal physiquement aux filles. Refermer un tel piège sur ses nièces le jour de leur trois-cent millième anniversaire, cela était vraiment un coup digne de Satan. Visiblement, Arthélius se demandait de plus en plus pour Aliana et Aliania étaient considérées comme les vilains petits canards de la famille alors que Prestya avait un fond bien plus pervers. Décidément, les elfes pouvaient se vanter de voir tellement loin avec leurs vues perçantes qu'ils ne réalisaient rien de ce qui se tramait sous leurs nez. C'était pitoyable !

Les trois autres jumelles avaient été alitées dans leurs chambres. Une violente fièvre s'était emparée de chacune d'elles et personne n'en percevait la cause. Le Seigneur Elrond excluait une intoxication alimentaire de son diagnostique car honnêtement, quel aliment avarié aurait pu plonger de puissantes guerrières dans un tel état ? D'autant plus que personne d'autre ne semblait malade. Aragorn secondait Elrond dans les soins en trempant des feuilles d'athélas dans de l'eau bouillante. Une fois la mixture refroidie, il tamponna à l'aide d'un tissu le visage de chaque victime, espérant ainsi assainir leurs maux. Leurs sommeils agités durèrent trois jours. Aliania se réveilla la première en se demandant pourquoi diable elle ouvrait les yeux dans un endroit hyper lumineux qui lui rappelait étrangement à sa chambre d'Imladris. Ah mais attendez... cette sensation était sans doute due au fait qu'elle _était_ à Imladris ! La question qui restait était : pourquoi ?

- Enfin, te voila réveillée ! s'exclama une voix familière. Comment te sens-tu ?

Legolas vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle tandis qu'Aragorn s'assit au pied du lit. La jeune fille ne répondit pas parce qu'elle-même n'en savait rien. Soudain, un fait lui revint en mémoire. Elle se redressa d'un coup faisant ainsi sursauter les deux hommes. Ses pouvoirs. Que s'était-il passé avec ses pouvoirs ? Avec _leurs_ pouvoirs ? Oui, ses sœurs avaient eu le même problème elles-aussi. Voulant s'en assurer, elle appela magiquement sa brosse à cheveux posée sur sa coiffeuse en bois de bouleau. L'objet s'envola sans peine pour atterrir dans sa main. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Elle ressentait comme un profond malaise mais ne parvenait pas à en identifier la cause.

- _Les filles ?_ les contacta-t-elle mentalement. _Vous allez bien ? Ouh ouh ! Vous m'entendez ? Répondez pas toutes à la fois surtout..._

Saisie d'une crainte poignante, Aliania se leva brusquement et courut dans la chambre la plus proche qui se trouvait bien évidemment être celle d'Alana. Sa sœur était en train d'émerger sous les regards de Lendiwëll et Elrohir.

- Tu pourrais répondre quand je t'appelle !

- Tu m'as appelé ? Je n'ai rien entendu.

- _ET LA, TU M'ENTENDS ?_ lui hurla-t-elle télépathiquement.

- Aïe, gémit-elle.

- Alors, là tu m'as entendue ! Ça réveille !

- Hein ? J'ai dis « aïe » parce que mon bras me pique. Tu ne m'as rien dis.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Puis quel picotement ? On n'a rien au bras !

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elles remarquèrent le bandage rougeoyant d'Alana. Instinctivement, elles regardèrent chez Aliania la copie de la blessure. Or, pour la première fois, le reflet n'était pas le même...

- Tu es tombée sur un couteau lorsque tu t'es évanouie, lui expliqua son frère.

Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi l'aînée était blessée et sa jumelle non. L'affreuse sensation de vide qui habitait Aliania s'amplifia. Sans geste annonciateur, elle balança violemment son bras contre le mur. Une vive douleur irradia immédiatement son membre. Alana retint un mot de protestation : elle n'avait strictement rien senti. Pourtant, elle était certaine qu'elle aurait du avoir mal autant que sa petite sœur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se prend ! s'alarma Legolas en la retenant de recommencer. Pourquoi tu fais ça !

La jeune fille n'arrivait plus à respirer. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ses sœurs ne l'entendaient-elles pas ? Ne ressentaient plus aucune de ses sensations ? Une foule de questions s'emmêlait dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Pourquoi ne sentait-elle plus rien en elle ? Il lui fallait de l'air. La douleur de son cœur surpassait amplement celle de son bras brisé. Elle suffoquait. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus pénible, l'oxygène ne voulait pas s'infiltrer dans ses poumons. De son côté, Alana se ressaisit et se précipita tant bien que mal vers sa sœur pour tenter de lui venir en aide.

- Chérie, calme-toi ! Respire profondément, lui intima-t-elle en enserrant sa taille tandis que sa sœur tombait à genoux.

- J'peux pas ! Tu ne vois pas... comprends pas ce que... ce qu'il se passe ! On n'est plus... plus reliées ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? Ce n'est pas possible... gémit-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

L'atmosphère devint soudainement pesante et la pièce se mit à vibrer. Les occupants regardèrent inquiets les objets qui commençaient à léviter de manière instable autour d'eux. Aliania était loin de maitriser la situation.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ? s'enquit Elrohir qui venait d'éviter de justesse un vase qui s'était écrasé contre le mur.

- Crise angoisse, lui murmura rapidement Alana. Ok, chérie, ça va aller. Concentres-toi sur ma voix. Calque ta respiration sur la mienne. Ne penses à rien d'autre... fais le vide autour de nous...

Lentement mais sûrement, la jeune elfe réussit à appliquer les conseils de sa sœur et s'adossa contre le mur en fermant les yeux.

- Aliania ? l'appela doucement Legolas en lui passant une main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

Sa promise ne décocha pas un mot et se contenta de continuer à respirer en rythme sur celui de son double. Elle se sentait épuisée. Les mots de ses proches lui parvenaient dans le lointain tellement son esprit s'était enfermé dans une bulle protectrice. Un demi-sommeil apaisant l'enveloppait progressivement...

- Legolas, pouvez-vous l'allonger sur mon lit s'il vous plaît ?

L'elfe acquiesça et prit délicatement sa compagne dans ses bras qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, se laissa faire sans esquisser un geste de protestation. L'aînée se cala près de sa petite sœur et demanda aux hommes de les laisser seules. Elle-aussi se posait une multitude de questions sur ce qui venait de se produire. Cela la faisait totalement flipper... Oui, même si la jeune femme avait semblé réagir moins violemment que sa cadette, elle n'était pas moins paniquée par cette mystérieuse disparation de leur lien gémellaire. Durant les heures qui suivirent, elle réfléchit à ce qui pouvait être à l'origine de ce phénomène. Celui-ci était-il permanent ? Qu'est-ce qui ou qui avait provoqué ça ? De quelle manière ? Cela concernait-il les quatre jumelles ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu venir ? Tant d'interrogations qui ne pouvaient trouver de réponses pour l'instant...

Dans une chambre plus éloignée, Alania s'était éveillée avec un sérieux mal de crâne. Au début, elle avait craint d'avoir tellement abusé d'alcool qu'elle n'avait point de souvenir de son anniversaire. Puis, en voyant le regard inquiet que son père posait sur elle, elle comprit que son malaise n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque éventuel abus de boisson. Les dernières images d'avant son évanouissement lui revinrent assez rapidement. Ainsi la jeune elfe s'empressa de demander des nouvelles de ses sœurs. Elrond lui certifia que leurs états n'étaient pas inquiétants et que des personnes de confiance veillaient sur elles. Cependant, Alania voulut s'en assurer en leur posant directement la question. Fait étrange : personne ne lui répondit. Qui plus est, c'était trop calme. D'habitude, son corps lui rappelait quasiment en permanence à quel point elle était soudée magiquement avec ses sœurs. Un picotement, une sensation de brûlure et encore un chatouillement : toutes ses petites sensations auxquelles elle était habituées n'étaient plus là... C'était trop bizarre pour que cela soit normal ! Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

- MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! hurla Aliania aux gens assemblés autour des quadruplées.

Face à la mystérieuse disparition de leur lien spécial, les sorcières avaient convoqué les autres membres de la famille et les plus puissants êtres magiques pouvant les aider.

- Ne recommence pas à crier Aliania ! lança sèchement Prestya qui la toisait avec un regard réprobateur.

- Elle a raison d'hurler, rétorqua vivement Aliana, après tout, cette situation n'est vraiment pas normale et...

- Et est dangereuse ! compléta Alana. Parce que désormais, nous ne pouvons plus communiquer entre nous psychiquement à distance.

- Vous pouvez bien vous passer de cette faculté, protesta une nouvelle fois sa tante.

- Non, nous ne pouvons pas ! Réfléchis deux secondes ! contre-attaqua la jeune fille énervée. À ton avis, comment on va pouvoir continuer à gérer notre rôle de protectrices en n'étant plus reliées ? Sans coordination en temps réel, cela va être ingérable ! De toute façon, nous devons trouver d'où ce problème vient et le résoudre.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'il y a une solution à ce fait ?

- On trouve toujours une solution. Faut d'abord comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé...

- En commençant par trouver le coupable, fit Aliana avec un air mauvais. Et ça ne provient certainement pas de vos ennemis le lieu était trop bien protégé.

- Je tiens à souligner qu'il y avait au moins deux personnes malveillantes à cette réception.

- Si tu parles d'Aliana et de son copain, je t'arrête tout de suite, ce ne sont pas eux ! s'insurgea Aliania avec force.

- Comment en être sûr ?

- Tu te fous de qui là ! Si quelqu'un doit être placé sur la liste des suspects, ce n'est sûrement pas l'une des victimes ! En revanche, on peut aisément imaginer à qui cette histoire profite...

- Aux démons ? dit Léïa.

- Pas seulement, fit remarquer Gandalf.

- À quoi pensez-vous Gandalf ? se renseigna Alania.

- Les liens spéciaux qui vous unissent amplifient vos pouvoirs magiques. Une telle rupture ne peut être que néfaste pour le combat que vous menez. Sans parler des conséquences sur l'esprit de chacune... Pendant des millénaires, vous avez maintenu les forces du mal à distance grâce à la puissance émanant de votre lien. Oui, personne ne peut nier que ce lien était à la fois une bénédiction mais également une malédiction. Car s'il vous protégeait, il vous mettait aussi en danger de mort.

- Exactement ! Prenez ce nouvel élément du destin comme une chance ! continua Prestya.

- Toi, la ferme ! Tout le monde sait à quel point cela te ravit de nous voir dans cette situation ! l'agressa Aliania. Et...

Soudain, sa conversation avec Anabellissë lui revint en tête :

_- Il y a quelques jours, j'ai surpris Prestya dire à Léïa qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen pour régler le problème._

_ - Quel problème ?_

_- Tu sais, toi, Alana et elle._

_- Je réitère ma question._

_- Le fait que vous soyez inséparables magiquement parlant._

_- Ouais je vois... qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par « trouver la solution » ?_

_- J'imagine qu'elle pense avoir trouvé une manière de rompre ce lien._

_- C'est impossible ! Quand bien même ce serait le cas, elle n'oserait jamais nous faire ça._

_- On parle de Prestya. Rien de la stoppe quand il s'agit de vous séparer._

_- Léïa ne la laisserait jamais faire ! Je ne peux pas croire cela._

_- Il va de soi que cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu._

- Non... murmura-t-elle sous le choc. Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça !

- Que j'ai fais quoi ? répliqua Prestya irritée.

- C'est toi qui es responsable de tout ça ! fit Aliania d'une voix plus forte.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir insulter pour cette accusation révoltante ou flattée pour que tu puisses imaginer que je puisse réussir un tel coup de maître !

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas eu vent de ce que tu as dis à Léïa ! Je savais que tu voulais nous éloigner les unes des autres. Mais en arriver là ? Et toi, tu l'as laissé faire ! s'époumona-t-elle en se retournant vers sa tante préférée.

- Chérie, calme-toi ! lui intima-t-elle. Je te promets que je n'ai rien à voir dans cette affaire. Effectivement, ta tante m'a fait part de son inquiétude vis-à-vis de vos liens qu'elles trouvent beaucoup trop fusionnels. Mais jamais il n'a été question d'attenter à vos pouvoirs. N'est-ce pas chère sœur ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard furieux.

- Je me suis arrangée pour leur assurer un avenir meilleur, répondit la Reine à mi-voix.

- ESPECE DE SALE GARCE ! lança Aliania avant de se jeter sur elle et de la frapper. Tu étais trop jalouse de ce lien qui nous unissait alors tu l'as brisé ! Tu es pathétique ! Je vais te tuer !

Les hommes présents tentèrent de les séparer mais la jeune elfe était déterminée à faire ressentir la douleur qu'elle ressentait à sa tante. Et cela, ils pouvaient le concevoir... Voyant que personne ne pouvait la contenir physiquement, Gandalf se prépara à intervenir une nouvelle fois. Il fut interrompu par l'aînée qui s'empara du bras de sa sœur en lui criant :

- C'est bon, laisse-la ! Elle n'en vaut pas la peine ! Tu vas risquer ton titre pour cette pétasse ?

Après lui avoir assaini un dernier violent coup de poing, la jeune fille se releva en fulminant, les mains tâchées du sang de sa tante. Il fallait qu'elle se défoule sur quelque chose, elle allait tout casser... Son bras qui avait déjà subi des dommages la veille la lançait horriblement mais cela il passait au dessus pour l'instant. Après avoir poussé un dernier hurlement de rage, elle partit en courant de la pièce en claquant la porte avec une telle intensité qu'elle sortit de ses gongs.

- Les filles... commença la blessée en gémissant.

- Nous ne parlons pas aux traîtres ! déclarèrent les deux plus grandes une voix glaciale avant de quitter la pièce, suivies par Alania écœurée.

- Vous croyez vraiment que j'y serais parvenue toute seule ? cracha-t-elle juste avant de s'évanouir de douleur.

Les trois sorcières retrouvèrent leur sœur dans une pièce spécialement aménagée pour leurs entrainements. Étant donné l'état de rage dans lequel elle se trouvait – et cela pour d'excellentes raisons – il lui fallait trouver un moyen de se défouler. Hormis frapper sa tante (ce qu'elle avait déjà fait) ou massacrer une horde de démons (qui n'attaquaient jamais quand il le faudrait), elle ne pouvait que se rabattre sur le punching-ball de fortune de cette salle.

- Il faut qu'on parle, lui signala Alana pour attirer son attention.

- J'suis bien d'accord, grogna Aliania entre deux crochets du droit.

- Alors arrêtes-toi deux secondes qu'on puisse discuter, décréta la plus jeune, soucieuse que sa sœur cesse d'aggraver sa blessure au bras.

- Vaut mieux pas que je m'arrête ! les prévint-elle en assénant un pied de pied latéral au sac de sable. J'vous comprends pas ! Comment faites-vous pour rester aussi calmes ? J'suis la seule à me sentir trahie ou quoi !

- Nous sommes aussi en colère mais on se contrôle, l'informa Alania.

- Euh, parles pour toi, jeta Aliana. Moi, je suis à deux doigts te retourner achever la traitresse...

- Ouais bah retiens-toi...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si tu la tue, on ne saura jamais par quel procédé elle est passée. Sans cette information, les chances de nous réunifier sont quasiment nulles. Faut aussi découvrir à qui est s'est alliée.

- Avec Léïa ?

- Nous, elle a toujours défendu nos intérêts envers et contre tous.

- Gandalf ?

- Non plus. Ce n'est pas son type de magie... et il nous jamais montré la moindre hostilité envers notre lien.

- Réfléchissons : à qui aurait-elle pu faire appel ? Une personne avec de grands pouvoirs et qui de toute évidence n'appréciait pas notre lien.

- Par jalousie ?

- Ou par crainte...émit comme hypothèse Aliania. Gardez bien à l'esprit que notre lien est tellement unique que de nombreuses prédictions nous prophétisent comme celles qui, une fois « synchronisées » entre guillemets, incarnent la Magie sous toutes ses formes et qui sont capables de faire pencher l'équilibre de la balance cosmique.

- Vu comme ça, c'est vrai qu'on peut faire peur à un paquet de gens...

- Il ne faut pas exagérer ! s'exclama Alania.

- Euh... tu es consciente de la capacité que nous possédons à nous quatre ? sourcilla Aliana. Regarde ce qu'individuellement on arrive à faire ! Alors imagine ensemble...

- Notre solidité à repousser les forces du Mal repose sur notre union magique. Combien de fois ai-je combiné mes pouvoirs avec les vôtres pour parer convenablement une attaque ? Combien de fois les contacts mentaux nous ont permis de se secourir mutuellement ? Certes, il y a des effets secondaires parfois un peu pénibles mais qui sont largement compensés par le reste !

- En attendant de régler le problème, comment va-t-on faire pour coordonner nos faits et gestes ? Parce qu'il est évident on ne peut pas se passer d'un moyen de communication rapide et fiable entre nous.

- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être une formule subsidiaire pour instaurer une télépathie limitée à nous quatre ?

- Pas sûre que cela fonctionne. Si tu trouves le moyen de mettre ce système en place, je suis partante néanmoins.

- Et si on recourait aux cristaux ?

- Tu peux développer ?

- Il est plus facile de relier des objets entre eux que des esprits. Avec un enchantement, je pense pouvoir faire interagir des roches entre elles. Après, faut qu'on se mettre d'accord sur des codes.

- Par exemple ?

- Code de couleur, de température, d'intensité lumineuse, etc. Tout ce qui pourrait nous permettre de comprendre le contenu du message.

- Le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas un système très précis...

- Non, mais c'est le seul que je pense pouvoir installer en de courts délais. Faut pas oublier le caractère urgent de la chose.

- On réfléchit maintenant aux codes ?

- Oui. Je propose une couleur par expéditeur – on va mettre ça sous forme d'un tableau – et indiquer l'importance de l'urgence par divers degré de lumière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quadruplées avaient produit la grille suivante :

**_Couleur (expéditeur message)_**

**Noir (Aliana)**

**Rouge (Alana)**

**Violet (Aliania)**

**Rose (Alania)**

**_Intensité lumineuse (degré de priorité)_**

**Pâle (information)**

**Opaque (important)**

**Vive (urgent)**

**Éblouissante (urgence vitale)**

**_Température (type de problème)_**

**Glaciale (sorciers)**

**Ambiante (démons)**

**Tiède (orcs)**

**Brûlante (mixte)**

**_Action (lieu d'émission)_**

**Rotation circulaire (Fondcombe)**

**Lévitation (Lothlorien)**

**Rebondissement (camp principal)**

**Statique (autre)**

- Ça convient à tout le monde ? Ce n'est pas possible d'être plus précis avec un simple cristal de roche.

- Cela conviendra temporairement. Tu peux créer cette merveille pour quand ?

- D'ici quelques heures. Restez dans le coin en attendant.

- Ça marche, on va entraîner des soldats ?

- Ça marche.

- Euh, tu sais où me trouver... fit Aliana peu encline à se retrouver parmi un groupe de gardes qui ne faisaient pas forcément la distinction entre un démon et elle.

- Oui, je passerai t'apporter la pierre. Vas-y, lui assura Aliania en la serrant de son bras valide en guise d'au revoir.

Quelques heures plus tard, les cristaux ensorcelés furent fragmentés dans plusieurs bijoux : bracelets, colliers, bagues... tout y passa et fut réparti entre les quadruplées.

Soledad réfléchissait. Cela faisait des semaines – pour ne pas dire des mois – qu'elle faisait le tour de la fameuse question « qui a aidé Prestya à les désunir ? ». Jusqu'à présent, cette rupture avait surtout servi aux êtres maléfiques qui profitaient de l'aubaine pour redoubler dans la fréquence et l'intensité de leurs attaques. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas croire que sa tante ait pu s'allier avec l'un d'entre eux. Elle les détestait tous ! Elle ne supportait déjà pas sa propre nièce qui, malgré toutes les preuves évidentes n'était pas si malfaisante que ça, alors s'allier avec un démon ? Cela semblait tellement improbable... En même temps, Prestya semblait si extrémiste quand il s'agissait de les éloigner les unes des autres que tout pouvait être possible. Mais qui aurait accepté de pourparler avec elle ? Les puissants magiciens ne manquaient pas si l'on recherchait parmi toutes les connaissances de la famille... L'un d'entre eux aurait-il pu choisir de suivre la Reine plutôt que les Princesses ? Dans ce cas, lequel des Istaris aurait agit de manière aussi sournoise ? Aliania refusait de croire que son mentor Gandalf ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec cette histoire. Il avait toujours tout fait pour la protéger malgré son air parfois un peu bougon et énigmatique. Bien qu'à la base elle soit son élève, il l'avait rapidement traitée avec respect malgré son caractère insolent et impétueux. Une confiance mutuelle s'était instaurée entre eux et perdurait jusqu'à ce jour. Si un autre que lui l'avait projetée contre un mur pour l'empêcher de tuer Prestya, l'elfe aurait refroidi immédiatement cette personne sans autre forme de procès. Non, son initiateur ne lui aurait jamais fait un coup aussi pervers. Mais qu'en était-il de son tout premier mentor ? Cette pensée traversa soudainement l'esprit torturé de la jeune fille. Qu'en était-il de Saroumane exactement ? Depuis le départ, cet Istari – que ses condisciples considéraient comme le maître de leur Ordre – n'avait manifesté que du dédain et du mépris envers elle. Ils ne se croisaient que très rarement et ces rencontres s'avéraient souvent être sous tension. À chaque fois, la sorcière serrait des dents pour retenir une réplique mordante face à l'air impénétrable et oh combien agaçant de Saroumane le Multicolore. Depuis toujours, Aliania pressentait qu'une ombre rôdait autour de ce magicien et qu'un jour, il révèlerait son vrai visage en faisait basculer dans le chaos tous ceux qui lui faisaient aveuglément confiance. Évidemment, personne n'avait prêté d'importance aux avertissements de la Princesse. Dans un sens, elle pouvait les comprendre... Qui désirerait ouvrir les yeux sur une réalité aussi dérangeante ? Alors comme d'habitude, la jeune fille prenait sur elle et attendait que la chose pressentie arrive. À ce moment, elle serait là pour parer à la catastrophe. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle base ses soupçons sur des preuves solides et irréfutables. Sans cela, elle allait encore passer pour la méchante... C'était dur à avaler mais aux yeux de la majorité de son entourage, c'était elle qui cherchait automatiquement la bagarre. Certes, elle admettait qu'elle ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, que ses faits et gestes étaient souvent impulsifs et que sa vie paraissait être un mauvais film mêlant action et horreur sans fin. Mais bon... elle aurait bien aimé voir comment ceux qui la critiquent s'en sortiraient à sa place ! Ne seraient-ils pas devenus complètement fous ? Seraient-ils même encore vivants pour en parler ? Cela, la sorcière en doutait. Sans ses sœurs, elle sentait très bien que la course à la survie allait être bien plus difficile. Seigneur ! Pourquoi les séparer maintenant ? Son mal-être grandissait de jour en jour depuis l'intervention de sa tante. Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille frottait une plaie à peine cicatrisée due à un couteau mal rattrapé durant un entraînement. La blessure s'était remise à suinter et à picoter désagréablement. La douleur... une vieille amie fidèle à la jeune fille qui lui prouvait sans arrêt qu'elle était bel et bien vivante et qu'elle ne faisait pas un cauchemar. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair sanguinolente pour agrandir la coupure. Expirant profondément, elle ferma les yeux et grimaça sous la douleur. Mon dieu ! Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Rouvrant les paupières, Aliania s'empara d'un morceau de tissu et banda son avant-bras. Fallait vraiment qu'elle parle de ses doutes à propos de Saroumane à quelqu'un avant de faire une connerie qu'elle regrettera par la suite. Elle devait en parler à ses sœurs ou à Léïa immédiatement. Si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, jamais elle ne trouverait le courage de se confier après, sachant que ses soupçons allaient probablement être encore évincés par ses interlocutrices.

Elle croisa son aînée en grande conversation avec Arwen au sujet de son mariage.

- Je peux te parler ?

- Attends, je dois vraiment régler la question de ma robe de mariée aujourd'hui sinon elle ne sera jamais prête pour le mois de juin ! On parlera ce soir, ok ?

La jeune fille ne prit même pas le peine d'acquiescer tellement que le fait que son double l'ignore pour un simple morceau de tissu la blessait. Elle s'éloigna pour trouver sa petite sœur même si elle savait d'avance qu'elle éluderait ses propos soient disant calomnieux. Elle la trouve dans une salle en train d'instruire un groupe d'apprentis sorciers.

- Alania, faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Désolée, je n'ai pas fini avec eux. Va voir Alana, elle doit être avec Arwen !

Exaspérée, l'elfe partit en claquant la porte. Léïa, fallait qu'elle voie Léïa. Sa recherche la mena dans une salle de réunion où sa tante s'entretenait avec d'autres elfes.

- Chérie, je ne peux pas te voir maintenant, des affaires urgentes doivent être réglées.

- Délègues les à quelqu'un d'autre... s'il te plaît.

Troublée par le ton que l'on pourrait qualifier de ton presque suppliant de sa nièce, la Reine Léïa lui promit de faire au plus vite et de la rejoindre dans ses appartements.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, murmura Aliania en s'enfuyant dans les dédales de couloirs en retenant ses larmes.

- Hop là ! s'exclama l'homme dans lequel elle venait de foncer dedans. Aliania ? Ça ne va pas ma belle ? Pourquoi tu cours comme ça ?

- Si, ça va, laisse moi passer Anàrion.

- Attends ! s'exclama-t-il en lui retenant le bras avant de la lâcher en sentant du sang tâcher sa main. Tu es blessée ? Montre moi voir...

- Ce n'est rien, juste un couteau mal réceptionné à l'entrainement.

- Ah oui ça... J'en ai entendu parler. Depuis quand n'es-tu plus capable de rattraper un simple canif ?

- Comment ça « tu en as entendu parler » ? J'hallucine ! Alors il suffit qu'une guerrière rate son coup une fois pour que cela fasse le tour d'Imladris ?

- Quand cette guerrière s'appelle Aliania, oui, je trouve ça normal que les soldats s'inquiètent un minimum et en parlent. En plus, c'est plus profond que ce que j'imaginais... tu es sûre que c'est bien ce couteau qui t'a affligé cette plaie ? demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

- Oui ! rétorqua hargneusement son amie.

Parfois, le sens développé de l'observation d'Anàrion l'agaçait.

- Je ne te reconnais plus Aliania...

- Quoi ? Tout ça parce que j'ai manqué une lame de deux centimètres ?

- Non, parce que d'habitude, tu es plus habile que ça pour mentir, répliqua-t-il fermement. Il est clair que cette blessure a été aggravée.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour écouter tes théories loufoques !

- Tu n'as jamais le temps quand il faut parler de toi ! lui fit remarquer judicieusement l'homme.

En voyant le pas rageur adopté par son amie, il savait qu'il avait visé juste. Il se doutait que son trouble ne s'exprimait pas juste par une simple maladresse lors d'un exercice de lancé de couteau.

L'elfe devait évacuer son trop plein d'émotion. S'emparant de la liste des démons à tuer élaborée par les soins des différents guerriers magiques, elle trouva un indésirable à chasser qui paraissait avoir suffisamment de bouteille pour promettre un minimum d'intérêt au combat.

- Tu vas où ? l'interrogea une magicienne.

- Détruire le démon Kazasius ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton détaché.

- Hey ! Alana a dit que vous deviez vous en charger à trois tellement ce démon est dangereux !

- Sauf que le reste de la cavalerie est occupé ! Alors je m'en charge.

- Mais...

- Mais rien du tout. Je te rappelle que je suis ta supérieure et que par conséquent, je n'ai pas de justificatifs à te fournir.

Quelques heures plus tard, les trois jumelles se retrouvèrent autour d'un feu de camp. Les flammes projetaient sur elles des reflets étranges.

- Tu as eu un problème cet après-midi ? lui lança Alana en constatant les traces de coup sur le visage d'Aliania.

- Absolument pas ! Je n'ai pas eu un problème, j'ai réglé un problème ! Nuance...

- Problème qui s'appelle ?

- Kazasius, dit-elle en s'étirant.

- Quoi ! Mais tu es folle ! Il est super dangereux !

- Était. Puis faut relativiser, il était assez facile à vaincre.

- D'où ces jolies petites marques violacées sur ton petit minois, ironisa la plus jeune.

La combattante ne répondit rien. Comment annoncer à ses sœurs qu'elle avait délibérément choisi d'affronter un démon seule pour être sûre que gagner tout en en gardant des traces ? Il n'y avait évidemment aucun moyen diplomatique, c'est pourquoi elle garda le silence.

- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

- Ce n'est pas arrivé, le méchant petit démon est mort et la sorcière s'en sort sans dommage !

Ses sœurs se raclèrent la gorge en entendant la dernière constatation et soupirèrent. Décidément, la conversation n'était pas gagnée.

- Tu aurais pu nous attendre.

- Vous étiez occupées !

- Ça pouvait attendre si c'est de cela dont tu voulais nous parler.

- Attendre ? s'offusqua-t-elle. Alors que ce démon dévorait quinze victimes par jour ? Vous plaisantez ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez préféré de vous tourner les pouces ! les agressa-t-elle.

Cette fois, ce furent ses sœurs qui ne dirent rien... Sans doute n'avait-elle pas exactement tort.

Le reste de la soirée fut assez morose pour les jumelles qui étaient plongées respectivement dans leurs pensées.

Le mois d'avril arriva à une vitesse folle pour les élèves de Poudlard. Désormais, quasiment plus personne ne prêtaient attention aux allers et retours abracadabrants des sœurs Lopès. Seul le Professeur Rogne continuait à les dénigrer et elles se faisaient un malin plaisir à répondre à ses attaques publiquement. La tranquillité de vie des jeunes magiciens contrastait fortement avec l'intensité de celle des jumelles. Les attaques en Terre du Milieu s'intensifiaient et les jeunes filles étaient débordées de boulot, sans parler du fait qu'elles avaient commencé d'autres missions sur Terre parallèlement à celle de Poudlard. Un soir, le Directeur des lieux reçut une curieuse visite :

- Professeur Dumbledore, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler ? demanda Alana d'une voix légèrement plus aigüe que la normale.

La jeune fille se tenait sur le seuil de son bureau et ne semblait pas être à son aise. À vrai dire, le Directeur la trouvait bizarre : son teint extrêmement pâle faisait ressortir ses yeux rougis cernés par de profonds cernes noirâtres, ses cheveux semblaient avoir perdu de leur éclat d'origine et ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit. Son positionnement corporel montrait qu'elle était vidée de son énergie et son aura semblait bien faible.

Le Directeur s'empressa de lui tendre un fauteuil où elle s'écroula sans tenter de se redresser un minimum.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle dans un souffle. Mauvaise journée, gémit-elle en faisant un effort pour s'asseoir correctement.

- Êtes-vous blessée ? s'inquiéta le vieil homme en s'agenouillant en face d'elle en fixant son visage maladivement pâle.

- Juste fatiguée... ça va passer. Je dois absolument vous parler maintenant. Cela ne peut attendre.

- Je vous écoute, lui répondit-il simplement en lui servant un verre d'eau qu'elle avala en s'étouffant à moitié.

- Il se passe des choses, de mauvaises choses dans mon monde en Terre du Milieu. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment quant à la suite des évènements...

Sa voix se brisa et elle dut respirer plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole. Son interlocuteur ne la pressa pas et attendit patiemment qu'elle poursuive.

- Je ne pourrai pas vous expliquer en quoi cette sensation me pousse jusqu'à venir vous demander une faveur.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- S'il vous plait, veillez autant que possible sur ma petite sœur. Je sais qu'elle se donne le genre de ne pas avoir besoin de protection mais c'est faux... c'est juste une carapace qu'elle a été obligé de se forger pour survivre... J'ai conscience que son attitude est souvent limite pour ne pas dire inacceptable mais au fond d'elle, elle n'est pas méchante ! Au contraire, elle est profondément généreuse et elle donnerait sa vie pour sauver n'importe quelle autre vie.

- Vous aussi avez connu de douloureuses épreuves... murmura Albus Dumbledore.

- Malgré tout, j'ai été protégée, pas elle. Elle a toujours servi de souffre-douleur. C'est elle qui a le plus fort caractère et c'est pour ça qu'ils s'acharnent sur elle. Je ne parle pas seulement des forces du mal mais aussi d'une partie de notre famille. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rappelez, lors de notre premier entretien, je vous avais dit que « la famille, ce n'est pas toujours ce que l'on croit » ?

Le professeur Dumbledore se contenta d'hocher la tête, conscient qu'un mot de travers pouvait stopper la jeune fille dans son élan de confession. Il était tellement rare qu'une des jumelles raconte volontairement des épisodes de sa vie.

- Pour la plupart des gens, la famille désigne un groupe de personnes sûres avec lesquelles ils sont reliés par les liens du sang et du mariage. Dans ma famille, je ne puis plus avoir la certitude que l'on continuera à veiller les uns sur les autres. D'ordinaire, le mal qui nous frappe provient de l'extérieur. Maintenant, tout a changé, il s'est infiltré dans nos rangs. Il y a quelques mois – enfin, plutôt quelques semaines pour vous – une des personnes en qui mes sœurs et moi aurions dû avoir le plus confiance nous a trahies. Prestya, notre tante, s'est arrangée pour couper le lien spécial qui nous unissait en temps que sorcières jumelles. Personne ne pensait que cela était possible ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait osé nous faire ça... et j'ignore la façon dont elle s'y est prise, mais cela ne sera certainement pas sans conséquence ! Comment a-t-elle pu parvenir à scission toute seule ? Qu'est-ce que l'on va devenir mes sœurs et moi ? Depuis le commencement, j'ai toujours été relié aux trois autres. J'admets que parfois c'est pénible de ressentir tout ce que les autres ressentent mais quand même ! Il y a un vide immense en moi que rien ni personne ne parvient à combler, pas même mon fiancé... Je me marie dans quelques semaines et je ne me sens plus heureuse – en tout cas plus depuis la rupture fraternelle. Bref, je m'égare, ne vous méprenez pas, je ne veux pas vous prendre pour un psy. J'étais juste venue m'assurer que quelqu'un de fort et solide comme vous veillera sur Soledad si jamais il m'arrivait malheur. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour mes deux autres sœurs qui sont plutôt bien entourées. Mais pour Sol, c'est une autre histoire... Depuis que Prestya nous a piégées, je sens ma petite sœur complètement perdue et cela me terrifie. Tant de choses reposent sur ses épaules ! Est-elle toujours apte à gérer cette pression permanente ? Je n'en ai plus l'impression. Même Legolas, son homme, ne parvient plus du tout à ce qu'elle sourît et se confît à lui. Je sais qu'elle vous a souvent envoyé des piques, mais c'est son caractère ! C'est pourquoi je vous en supplie : ne la laissez pas tomber malgré tout le rejet qu'elle pourra faire preuve à votre égard. Au fond, elle a besoin des autres pour l'entourer, même si elle veut se persuader du contraire.

- Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'abandonner qui que ce soit, dit-il avec cependant un voile de tristesse dans les yeux. Je peux vous promettre qu'une aide sera toujours apportée à Poudlard à ceux qui en font la demande – même si cette demande n'est pas consciente. Je vous apprécie beaucoup vous et votre sœur. Même si en temps que directeur, je ne peux pas incessamment laisser passer toutes vos frasques, je peux vous assurer en temps qu'être humain, vous êtes chères à mon cœur. J'ai une confidence à vous faire Marie.

- Ah oui, laquelle ?

- Depuis que vous êtes arrivées, j'ai l'étrange impression de vous connaitre. Nous ne nous sommes probablement jamais rencontrés auparavant il n'empêche que vous me paraissez familière. J'ai sans doute dû rencontrer une personne qui vous ressemblait lors de ma longue carrière... mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Peut-être est-ce la vieillesse qui me fait devenir sénile – cela donnera raison à certains journalistes ou politiciens du Ministère – mais je suis persuadé d'avoir connu quelqu'un comme vous il y a longtemps, mais qui et où ? Cela ma mémoire ne peut me le rappeler.

- Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir jamais lu un rapport de mission ayant un lien avec Poudlard, murmura Marie fatiguée. En pourtant, j'en ai lu et rédigé des centaines – pour ne pas dire des milliers ! Si une personne de notre genre était venue en mission dans ces lieux, je l'aurais su. N'oubliez pas que je suis encore plus âgée que les fondements de ce château, lui notifia-t-elle avec un petit sourire blasé avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

- Vous devriez aller vous reposer, vous en avez grand besoin Miss Lopès.

- Me reposer ? rigola-t-elle d'un rire sans joie. Alors qu'une guerre se prépare et que les préparatifs de mon mariage sont au ralenti ? C'est seulement dans mes rêves que je pourrai dormir, c'est le cas de le dire !

Avant de partir, elle remit une enveloppe scellée au Professeur Dumbledore en lui faisant promettre de la remettre en main propre à Soledad si jamais elle venait à trépasser

Alana était dans un état de nerf et de fatigue assez impressionnant. Elle devenait limite agressive avec tous ceux qui lui adressaient la parole. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait absolument pas et son entourage s'inquiétait pour sa santé. Un jour, Aliania décida de lui ouvrir les yeux sur sa nouvelle façon d'être.

- Chérie, laisse tomber le rapport que tu es en train d'écrire, faut qu'on parle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ! aboya-t-elle.

- Depuis quand tu me cries dessus alors que je n'ai rien fait ?

- Tu m'énerves ! Je suis occupée !

- Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, ce n'est pas mon genre de toute manière. Tu es constamment sur les nerfs ces derniers temps et ça, ce n'est pas toi ! D'habitude, c'est toi qui dois gérer mes crises de nerfs. Je ne connais personne qui soit aussi zen que toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as quelque chose à nous dire ?

- Non, je n'ai rien à dire. Pas le temps de discuter alors qu'il y a encore temps de chose à faire.

- Tu parles à quel niveau ?

- Mais de tout ! Du boulot, du mariage, de la famille !

- Pour le boulot, laisse nous gérer. On s'en occupe ! Par contre, occupes-toi donc de ton mariage si ça te stresse tant. J'ai mieux encore : prends une pose et va voir Lendiwëll.

- J'peux pas, murmura-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que si ! Allez file ! Je ne veux pas te revoir tant que tu n'auras pas déstressé un minimum.

Sans attendre d'avantage, la jeune fille se précipita vers l'écurie pour sceller son cheval et partit tard dans la nuit rejoindre son bien-aimé, bien décidée à profiter pleinement de ce moment de liberté.

Durant trois semaines, personne à Imladris n'eut de nouvelles d'Alana mais bon, ne dit-on pas « pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ? ».

Aliania, qui venait d'exterminer un démon assez juteux, finissait de se changer dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait passer comme temps à se doucher et à enlever de ses cheveux des matières visqueuses ! Heureusement pour elle qu'elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux... Elle allait mettre une veste en cuir lorsque son compagnon entra dans sa chambre.

- _Mince..._ pensa-t-elle.

Legolas lui attrapa le poignet alors qu'elle s'empressait de revêtir une veste. La jeune femme se figea net face à cette étrange attitude. L'elfe plongea son regard dans le sien et tenta de décrypter ce que le regard farouche de sa compagne cachait.

- Quoi ? l'agressa-t-elle sur la défensive.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ? fit-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Mais rien du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? s'énerva-t-elle en dégageant brusquement son bras de son emprise.

- Arrêtes ! J'ai vu des marques... d'où viennent-elles ?

- À ton avis ? Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois que tu constates des blessures de guerre, non ?

- Montres-les moi, exigea-t-il calmement mais fermement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Aides-moi à ôter un doute...

- Allez, je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de scène, je suis attendue ailleurs, déclara-t-elle brusquement en tentant de prendre la fuite.

Mais son fiancé ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Depuis toujours, il ne faisait qu'essayer de dialoguer avec elle. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais usé de la force pour lui faire entendre raison. Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, il était extrêmement inquiet. En cas de doute, il ne pouvait désormais plus vérifier ses théories avec l'une des autres jumelles car elles n'étaient plus reliées physiquement et psychiquement. C'est pourquoi il la rattrapa et la plaqua brutalement contre le mur. Choquée, Aliania se laissa faire en retenant son souffle.

- Je te connais trop Aliania. Je vois parfaitement que tu ne vas pas bien depuis que tu as été séparée de tes sœurs (les yeux de la jeune femme brillèrent de peine et de rage). Je conçois tout à fait que cela te fait souffrir. Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire comme si tu allais bien parce que je ne suis pas aveugle ! J'ai vu comment tu gères ton trop plein d'émotions et...

- Lâche-moi, tu m'énerves ! réagit-elle en s'agitant contre la pierre froide. Pour qui te prends-tu pour oser me menacer comme ça !

- Je ne te menace pas, répondit le Prince, j'essaie juste...

- Lâche-moi, répéta-telle.

- Non.

- Je ne voudrais pas te faire mal alors LÂCHE-MOI ! lui cria-t-elle au visage.

- C'est à toi que tu fais du mal !

À ces mots, la Princesse se détacha avec hargne tout en repoussant son fiancé avec force. Après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard haineux, elle quitta la pièce à vive allure. Legolas se laissa glisser contre le mur et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, désespéré par l'attitude de sa compagne. Il redoutait fortement l'avenir.

Aliania s'était réfugiée dans une des salles abandonnées de Poudlard. Elle se sentait vraiment mal. D'une part, elle culpabilisait de son comportement ignoble avec Legolas mais d'autre part, elle lui en voulait pour son attitude inquisitrice et invasive. Prenant de grandes inspirations, elle tenta de se calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Les fragiles bibelots abandonnés volèrent en éclat. Son état psychique était en train d'atteindre une limite où elle pouvait perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Elle savait qu'elle devait absolument relâcher la pression. Se défouler sur des objets ne l'aidait plus depuis longtemps. Même si elle brisait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, son mal-être ne la quittait pas. Une seule chose pouvait encore un peu la réconforter. Or, il s'agissait de cette chose précisément qui avait engendré la dispute avec son bien-aimé. Tant pis, la tentation était trop forte. Elle saisit un couteau de poche et laissa glisser la lame sur la peau de son avant-bras. De toute façon, personne ne pourrait savoir ce qu'elle faisait pour se soulager, pas même ses sœurs. Plus maintenant. Avant la rupture des liens, Soledad avait déjà des pulsions de ce genre qu'elle réussissait à maîtriser en se disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur infliger cela. Mais maintenant, plus rien ne la retenait. Au pire des cas, si quelqu'un comme Legolas avait des doutes, elle ferait passer ces cicatrices pour ce qu'elles sont dans le fond : des blessures de guerre – sauf que cette guerre-ci était interne et non externe. La vue du sang s'écoulant lentement sur une des dalles l'hypnotisa et la replongea dans ses sombres pensées.

Non loin de là, le trio d'or papotait allègrement. Sur le chemin menant aux serres, ils croisèrent Hagrid qui dissimulait quelque chose sous son large manteau. Ne souhaitant pas répondre à leurs interrogations, le demi-géant leur demanda de venir le voir le soir même.

Quelques heures plus tard, les Gryffondor empruntèrent le chemin pour rendre chez le garde-chasse dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ayant croisé Soledad qui se morfondait sur un banc dans l'obscurité, ils lui avaient demandé de les accompagner chez le géant. Sans entrain, l'elfe les avait suivis. Hagrid s'empressa de les faire entrer, soucieux de ne pas se faire remarquer.

- Qu'est-ce que vous cuisinez Hagrid ? demanda Hermione en voyant un chaudron bouillonner au dessus du feu.

- Attendez... fit soudainement Ron avec un regard mi-effrayé, mi-émerveillé. Ce n'est pas du ragoût que vous nous faites là ! Où est-ce que vous l'avez eu ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? fit Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

- C'est un œuf de dragon !

À cet instant, un bruit de coque brisée se fit entendre. Tous les regards se figèrent sur la coquille fissurée que le maître des lieux s'empressa de la poser sur la table. Une petite tête à crête fit son apparition en crachotant du feu.

- Bonjour Norbert ! s'exclama Hagrid tout attendri. Oh ! Il reconnait sa maman ! roucoula-t-il sous les yeux septiques de ses amis.

- Hagrid, c'est un norvégien à crête ! Comment l'avez-vous eu ?

- Hagrid, c'est illégal de posséder un dragon !

- Je l'ai gagné au poker j'ai toujours rêvé d'en élever un ! déclara-t-il tout ému.

- _Ok, c'est officiel, il est complètement dingue_, pensa l'elfe blasée. _Comme si la vie n'était déjà pas assez compliquée, il faut en plus que... que Malefoy nous espionne par la fenêtre !_ Non mais quelle fouine ! protesta-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Le Professeur McGonagall les attendait à l'entrée du château, outrée. Derrière elle, Drago Malefoy affichait un air victorieux.

- Votre comportement est inadmissible jeunes gens ! Se promener en pleine nuit et à l'extérieur du château qui plus ! Vous me décevez beaucoup. J'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor pour votre conduite inqualifiable !

- Cinquante points ! s'alarma Harry qui venait de comprendre qu'à cause de cela, Gryffondor perdait son placement en tête de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

- Cinquante points chacun, l'informa sévèrement la Directrice adjointe. Et pour vous faire passer l'envie de recommencer, je vous mets à tous les cinq une retenue !

À l'entente de cette sanction, le sourire du Serpentard se figea :

- Excusez-moi Professeur, j'ai peur d'avoir mal entendu, vous avez dit « tous les cinq » ?

- Vous avez bien entendu Monsieur Malefoy. Même si votre intention était honorable, il n'en demeure pas moins vrai que vous vous promeniez vous aussi en dehors du couvre-feu.

- Quitte à balancer, apprends-le à le faire correctement, persiffla Soledad entre ses dents.

- Quand à vous Miss Lopès, je ne peux que vous faire part de ma déception. Vous devriez vous montrer plus responsable. Je vous rappelle que vous ne pouvez pas œuvrer à votre guise ici, en particulier si d'autres élèves sont impliqués dans vos combines. Vous écopez de la même sanction que vous camarades même si je n'ose croire que vous effectuerez cette punition.

- Ne me parlez pas de responsabilités ! Et puis entre nous, qu'est-ce qui est le pire ? Laisser des premières années sortir seuls dans les profondeurs de la nuit ou bien les accompagner et garder par la même occasion un œil sur eux ?

- Peut-être auriez-vous pu les empêcher de sortir, fit Minerva McGonagall en pinçant fortement des lèvres.

- Officiellement, je ne suis ni leur chef, ni leur professeur et encore moins leur mère. Je n'ai donc pas à leur interdire de sortir ou à leur donner des ordres, répondit pragmatiquement l'elfe en haussant les épaules.

Le lendemain soir, le trio fut accompagné par Rusard à leur retenue. Ils furent un peu soulagés lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'ils devaient l'effectuer avec Hagrid. Le concierge s'empressa d'éteindre leur espoir en leur précisant qu'ils se rendaient dans la Forêt Interdite et qu'il reviendrait récupérer ce qu'il resterait d'eux à l'aube. À cette nouvelle, Malefoy avait considérablement pâli et avait cessé de se pavaner. Tous furent étonnés de trouver Soledad qui les attendait avec le demi-géant.

- On doit accompagner Hagrid dans la forêt pour tenter de retrouver une licorne blessée, leur expliqua-t-elle.

- Vous voyez les traces argentés sur ces feuilles ? demanda le garde-chasse. Il s'agit de sang de licorne. J'ignore ce qui les attaque... en tout cas, nous allons tenter de retrouver la pauvre créature avant qu'elle ne finisse comme celle que j'ai retrouvée mercredi... vidée de son sang ! Écoutez moi bien les jeunes, c'est une mission qui n'est pas sans risque alors je vous demande de rester groupés et de vous montrer extrêmement prudents.

- C'est pour cela que je viens avec vous, leur fit remarquer Soledad.

- Donc tu vas réellement faire ta retenue ? lui notifia Harry.

- Techniquement, oui... grommela l'elfe. Mais bon, c'est plus intéressant que de copier des lignes ou de récurer un chaudron cramé ! Puis, je commence à connaître la forêt... si on trouve la licorne vivante, je pourrais la soigner.

- On va se diviser en deux groupes ! annonça Hagrid.

- D'accord, mais je veux Crockdur ! exigea Malefoy qui pensait que l'imposant chien d'Hagrid pourrait le protéger contre les bêtes féroces.

- Je te préviens, c'est un vrai trouillard. Ron et Hermione, vous venez avec moi. Harry, tu iras Malefoy et...

- Et je vais avec eux, décréta fermement la jeune fille. Allez, on s'active. Plus vite on accomplira notre mission, plus vite on ira se coucher, fit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

Les deux groupes s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs sous les arbres. À un moment, le sentier se scinda en deux ce qui obligea le groupe à poursuivre dans deux directions opposées. Soledad opta pour le chemin de droite tandis qu'Hagrid s'engagea dans celui de gauche. L'elfe avait remarqué que le garde-chasse ne semblait pas tranquille aussi décida-t-elle de redoubler de vigilance. L'atmosphère lugubre du bois aurait rendu mal à l'aise n'importe qui. Les deux enfants n'avaient pas l'air heureux de se trouver ici mais tentaient de garder bonne figure. Tout à coup, un bruit se fit entendre. On aurait dit que quelque chose lui suivait sans pour autant chercher à dissimiler sa présence. Crockdur commença à gémir de peur et se plaça derrière les jambes d'Harry.

- Crockdur... faudra penser à changer de nom ! persiffla l'elfe tout en épiant les mouvements suspects dans les fourrés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu vois quelque chose ? demanda le Gryffondor d'une voix stressée.

- Je n'ai qu'une certitude : c'est que quelque chose nous tourne autour... Après, je ne sais pas ce que c'est...

- Un loup-garou attaquerait une licorne ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Bon ok, c'est la pleine lune, mais s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un loup – garou ou pas d'ailleurs – il nous aurait déjà attaqué depuis longtemps. Bon, on continue à avancer. Le bruit est de plus en plus lointain...

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à déboucher sur une petite clairière. Harry et Soledad se stoppèrent nets à la vue d'une forme blanche allongée sur un tas de feuilles mortes. Totalement immobile, la pauvre licorne ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie.

- On est arrivé trop tard, écuma l'elfe en tapant rageusement le sol du pied. Allons prévenir les autres !

Au moment où ils allèrent faire demi-tour, une sombre silhouette encapuchonnée se glissa hors d'un buisson pour s'accroupir sur l'animal et se mit à s'abreuver de son sang argenté. Le Serpendard hurla d'horreur et prit la fuite avec le chien. Évidemment, ce cri avait alerté l'agresseur qui se dirigea rapidement vers eux. Le Survivant se prit la tête entre les mains en retenant un gémissement de douleur tandis que Soledad donna un coup de pied latéral à l'inconnu. Sous la force de l'impact, ce dernier recula avant de retenter une nouvelle attaque contre le garçon.

- Laisse-le tranquille ! lui ordonna la jeune fille positionnée sur la défensive, prête à lui montrer à quel bois elle se chauffait. Sinon, je n'hésiterais pas à te faire mordre la poussière !

La créature continua à s'avancer dangereusement vers eux.

- De toute manière, je ne comptais pas te laisser repartir ! Assassin de licorne va ! hurla-t-elle en lui assénant un coup de point dans le torse.

La jeune fille recula un peu pour s'assurer que son protégé ne risquait rien. Sans crier garde, une masse fonça sur leur ennemi et le mit en fuite.

- Hey ! s'indigna la sorcière. Ce n'est pas du jeu ! Il était à moi !

- Tu es le fils Potter ? demanda-t-il avant prêter attention à la demoiselle.

- Oui...

- Et vous, vous êtes qui ? fit Soledad méfiante.

- Firenze, j'appartiens au peuple des centaures.

- Des centaures maintenant ? Décidément, je vais devoir revoir mes cours sur les créatures magiques et imaginaires... grommela-t-elle.

- Savez-vous à quoi sert le sang de licorne ?

- J'imagine que ça sert à renforcer les effets d'une potion...

- Cette substance permet de survivre même si la personne est sur le point de mourir. Assassiner une licorne constitue un crime horrible qui mène à une vie maudite.

- Mais qui voudrait d'une telle vie ? s'étonna le jeune garçon.

- Quelqu'un qui n'a plus rien à perdre. Sais-tu ce qui est caché en ce moment dans l'école ?

- La Pierre Philosophale ! L'élixir de longue vie, bien sûr ! Mais qui...

- Réfléchis Harry, lui dit Soledad qui elle avait bien compris ce qu'insinuait le centaure. Dans votre monde, qui pourrait chercher à revenir complètement à la vie à n'importe quel prix ?

- Lord Voldemort... murmura-t-il sous le choc.

- HARRY ! l'appela Hagrid. Soledad !

- Ouais, on est là ! les guida Soledad voyant que son protégé ne réagissait pas.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Super ! On vient de se faire attaquer par ce qui s'avérerait être un demi-Voldemort ! Ouais, je sais, on est trop chanceux, railla-t-elle.

- Quoi ? demanda le demi-géant perdu.

- Non rien, laissez-tomber. La licorne est morte. On n'a plus rien à faire ici. Rentrons au château.

Une fois de retour dans la Salle Commune, Harry raconta en détails à Ron et Hermione tout ce qui leur était arrivé dans la forêt. Inquiet, il leur fit part de ses craintes à propos du retour de Voldemort. La jeune Gryffondor tenta de la rassurer en lui rappelant que Dumbledore avait toujours été le seul à faire peur au mage noir et que tant que le Directeur était à la tête de Poudlard, il n'aurait rien à craindre. Le Survivant ne partageait pas entièrement son avis... Dès que Rogue donnerait la Pierre à son maître – parce que ce fait était une certitude pour lui – le meurtrier de ses parents retrouverait toute sa puissance d'autrefois et voudrait certainement achever le travail qu'il avait commencé – à savoir le tuer. Soledad, qui avait assisté silencieusement à leur échange, ne peut s'empêcher de penser que son protégé n'avait probablement pas tort...

Les examens de fin d'année eurent comme effet positif de divertir le trio qui mit dans un coin de leurs têtes leurs craintes. De toute évidence, Touffu n'avait pas bougé de sa place car à chaque fois que l'un d'eux passait devant la porte interdite, il entendait des bruits de grognements. Un après-midi, la cicatrice d'Harry se fit douloureuse. Cela se produisait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Le garçon était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un avertissement à propos de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Soudainement, il se releva d'un coup comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Harry ? lui demanda Soledad.

- Je viens de penser à un truc ! Personne ne trouve ça étrange qu'Hagrid, qui a toujours rêvé d'avoir un dragon, croise justement quelqu'un qui se balade avec un œuf dans sa poche ?

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

- Faut qu'on aille voir Hagrid, tout de suite ! fit-il en se ruant à l'extérieur de la tour.

Les autres se dépêchèrent de le suivre. Arrivés à la cabane du garde-chasse, le Survivant n'alla pas par quatre chemins et demanda au demi-géant qui lui avait donné l'œuf. L'hôte lui avoua qu'il n'en savait rien car l'homme est question était masqué (ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant selon lui). L'elfe lui fit remarquer qu'un homme un tant soit peu responsable n'aurait pas dû lui confier une telle créature sans s'assurer des capacités du futur propriétaire à l'élever. C'est là que les craintes d'Harry se justifièrent... Hagrid avait affirmé à l'inconnu qu'après avoir eu un chien à trois têtes, s'occuper d'un dragon serait un jeu d'enfant.

- Hagrid, qu'avez-vous dit exactement à cet étranger à propos de Touffu ?

- Que je l'avais eu depuis qu'il est bébé, qu'il n'était pas si méchant que cela et qu'il suffisait que trouver le truc pour le calmer. Le moindre petit air de musique, et il s'endort ! Mince, réalisa-t-il une fois de plus trop tard, je n'aurais jamais du dire ça... Où allez-vous ? s'exclama-t-il en voyant les quatre Gryffondor horrifiés partir en courant.

- Je parie tout ce que vous voulez que l'homme encapuchonné était Rogue ! Il a tous les éléments pour passer sous la trappe et s'emparer de la Pierre ! Faut prévenir Dumbledore.

- Je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas censé être au courant de tout ça ! fit remarquer Ron hors d'haleine.

- Tant pis, la situation est trop grave ! C'est une urgence ! Allons...

Ils tombèrent sur le Professeur McGonagall au détour d'un couloir qui portait une pile de parchemins.

- Nous devons voir le Professeur Dumbledore immédiatement ! se lança courageusement Hermione les joues rouges.

- Et pourquoi cela ? répondit-elle sèchement.

- Je vous laisse lui expliquer, j'ai une urgence ! s'exclama Soledad qui avait senti son collier ensorcelé la brûler et faire des cercles sur sa poitrine.

Elle disparut en courant en constatant de le signal de détresse était lancé par ses trois sœurs...

Aliania s'était précipitée à Fondcombe dès qu'elle avait reçu l'appel à l'aide de ses sœurs. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre car sans lien psychique, aucune communication n'avait pu se faire. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait anticiper, c'était que la situation devait être délicate. Ses sœurs étaient des guerrières affirmées (même Alania malgré toutes les réserves qu'elle montrait à son égard) et ne lançaient des appels de détresse de ce type qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Ce fut donc tendue que la jeune femme apparut au milieu d'un véritable champ de bataille.

Une boule de feu jaillit de nulle part, obligeant la sorcière à faire un écart de trajectoire qui la fit trébucher... sur un garde elfique inconscient. Aliania se releva et s'abrita derrière un pilier, tous les sens en alerte. Mais où étaient donc ses sœurs ? Elle balaya du regard le spectacle navrant qui s'offrait à elle : des débris de pierres recouvraient des corps inanimés et des nuées de fumée noirâtre émanant des flammes empoisonnaient l'atmosphère d'ordinaire si serein à Imladris.

Non loin de là, une femme hurla. Se mettant à découvert, la guerrière courut vers l'endroit en question. Ce qu'elle vit la mit hors d'elle : un démon s'acharnait sur une elfe recroquevillée en lui lançant des minuscules boules de feu qui attaquaient la peau blanche de la victime.

- Arwen ! hurla sa sœur en se jetant sur son agresseur. Toi, tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça !

Elle s'appropria du poignard qui était suspendu à sa ceinture et le lui planta en plein cœur.

- Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en examinant brièvement ses brûlures.

- Ou...oui, balbutia-t-elle sous le choc.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où sont les autres ?

Mais l'elfe ne répondit pas. Elle semblait un peu trop sonnée pour saisir le sens de ces questions. Aliania prit fermement la main de la blessée dans la sienne et la força à se lever.

- Suis-moi, je vais te mettre à l'abri en attendant de savoir s'il reste des démons.

Elles eurent à peine le temps de faire quelques dizaines de mètres qu'elles tombèrent sur Aragorn qui manifestement cherchait des armes pour se défendre. Il lâcha tout ce qu'il avait trouvé lorsqu'il vit dans quel état se trouvait sa promise.

- Mauvais réflexe ! lança son amie en essayant de dédramatiser la situation. Je peux te la confier ? s'enquit-elle. Faut que j'aille voir ce qui se passe...

- Le gros du combat se déroule dans la première cour et sur la terrasse surplombant la rivière. Ils sont nombreux.

- Qui ça « ils » ? Tu sais où sont mes sœurs ?

- Elles sont toutes là-bas aux dernières nouvelles. J'ignore qui ils sont mais ils ont surgi tels des ombres du néant...

- Quand tu dis « toutes », tu parles des trois réunies ? s'étonna-t-elle. _En même temps, les trois ont émis un signal de détresse... C'était une question stupide ! _se dit-elle à elle-même furieuse.

- Oui.

- Allez-vous cacher dans ma planque secrète. Je vais régler le problème.

- Je t'accompagne.

- Et tu comptes laisser Arwen toute seule ? s'insurgea-t-elle. Hors de question ! De toutes manières, tu n'as pas les capacités magiques nécessaires pour les repousser. Vaut mieux que tu la soignes ! À tout à l'heure !

La guerrière profita du trajet pour retirer sa robe de sorcière qui la gênait plus qu'autre chose dans ses mouvements. Heureusement, elle avait opté pour un jean taille basse et un débardeur moulant qui étaient à ses yeux bien plus confortables pour se battre. Des cris retentirent alors qu'elle arriva à l'endroit que le rôdeur lui avait indiqué. Des dizaines d'êtres maléfiques jetaient des rafales de projectiles divers sur les survivants. À l'heure actuelle, une victoire semblait plus qu'improbable... Les quelques personnes encore valides étaient éparpillées sur une zone de deux cent mètres de diamètre ce qui diminuait significativement la portée de leurs efforts de rejet.

- FORMEZ UNE LIGNE ! s'égosilla Aliania consciente qu'elle devait élaborer une stratégie pour reprendre le dessus.

Évidemment, son ordre n'était pas passé inaperçu pour le camp ennemi qui l'a prit comme cible privilégiée. Elle plongea à terre pour éviter les divers projectiles qui fusaient sur elle. Néanmoins, ces proches tentaient tant bien que mal de s'allier à elle pour former une nouvelle unité défensive. Une énorme boule de feu jaillit de derrière elle et alla s'abattre sur les trois démons qui menaçaient de la lacérer avec leurs immenses griffes.

- Aliana ! Contente de te voir parmi nous, l'accueillit sa sœur avec un petit sourire.

- Parait que vous aviez besoin d'un coup de main...

- Où sont ...

- On est là ! signalèrent les deux autres sœurs qui venaient de les rejoindre.

Au même moment, Aliania se tordit de douleur en positionnant ses bras autour de son ventre. Pourtant, rien ne l'avait frappé. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle gémit et s'écroula à genou, sous les regards inquiets de ses sœurs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ! Relèves-toi !

La jeune fille ferma les yeux un instant et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

- _Ok, tu as l'impression de ressentir la même douleur que si on t'avait poignardé mais non, tu ne saignes pas alors du nerf !_ _Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher ! _s'imposa-t-elle à elle-même avant de se redresser avec un regard déterminé que ses jumelles ne connaissaient que trop bien.

- Ok, faut vraiment qu'on les fasse éjecter de notre vue, ça commence vraiment à craindre là ! décréta-t-elle en grinçant des dents pour retenir une autre plainte.

Elles joignirent leurs mains et les deux sœurs aux extrémités balayèrent d'un bras la cohorte d'ennemis face à elles.

- J'adore voir les démons voler, je trouve ça... divertissant ! lâcha Alana.

- À chacun ses préférences... lui répondit la plus jeune.

- Avoue que c'est plaisant de les voir s'écraser au sol !

La puissance magique n'était pas aussi forte qu'elles l'auraient souhaité – ce n'était plus le cas depuis leur séparation forcée - mais semblait malgré tout prendre l'avantage sur les adversaires dont le nombre diminuait à vue d'œil.

Tout à coup, un gigantesque démon apparut. Il devait mesurer pas moins de six mètres de hauteur et deux mètres de large. Une odeur nauséabonde émanait de la créature qui s'avançait en courant sur les filles.

- Sa mère s'est accouplée avec un troll ou quoi ! Attention ! cria Aliania.

Le monstre avait abattue sa massue à l'endroit où se trouvaient Aliana et Alana une seconde auparavant.

- Wow ! Il n'a pas l'air commode... notifia Alana en saisissait Aliania par le coude.

- Où sont Léïa et Prestya ? On ne va pas y arriver là ! réalisa son double.

- Bah pour Léïa, je ne sais pas mais en ce qui concerne Prestya, elle s'est évanouie juste au début de l'attaque. C'était bizarre d'ailleurs... rien ne l'avait atteint pourtant.

- Putain ! Baisses-toi !

Le pseudo troll les avait pris pour cible et balançait sa massue avec acharnement vers elles. Heureusement pour elles, d'autres alliés firent leur entrée en scène et attirèrent le géant dans leur direction. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de lutte, les flèches enflammées eurent raison de la bête qui s'effondra sur le sol dans un craquement sinistre.

La mauvaise fortune voulut que dans sa chute, il heurta l'une des colonnes porteuses du balcon supérieur où Alana et Aliania s'étaient réfugiées pour tirer. Sous les yeux horrifiés des autres soldats, le balcon s'effondra pour choir directement dans la rivière déchainée par la crue ordonnée par le Seigneur Elrond pour repousser les démons, entraînant ainsi dans une multitude de gravas les deux princesses qui ne purent retenir un cri d'effroi lors d'une chute qui leur parut à la fois courte et interminable...

* * *

**J'admets que je suis sadique de couper mon chapitre à ce moment là (en même temps, je ne pouvais pas continuer à écrire, en fait si, mais il faut bien garder un peu de suspense et je pense avoir dit suffisamment d'éléments essentielles pour l'instant).**

**Alors, avez-vous des remarques ? Des questions ? Des suggestions ? Des plaintes ? ^^**

**Merci à vous chers lecteurs et à très bientôt j'espère (peut-être en commençant par répondre à une éventuelle review ? *yeux de petit chiot suppliant*)**

**Bonne journée ! **


	15. L'inacceptable

**Bonsoir chers lecteurs !**

**Le suspense va enfin prendre fin pour vous... Je ne suis pas certaine que vous allez m'aimez après ce chapitre ^^'**

**"L'inacceptable" est LE chapitre qui marque le plus la face dramatique de ma fiction. Son écriture a été difficile car je ne suis vraiment mise à la place des personnages (et vous allez voir, c'est fort en émotions !).**

**D'ailleurs, je déconseille la lecture aux personnes trop sensibles...**

**Un grand merci à "adenoide" pour ses 14 reviews ! 3 (j'aimerai pouvoir te répondre mais comme tu n'es pas inscrit(e) sur le site, laisse moi une adresse mail et je te ferai un retour (car on n'est pas censé répondre dans les chapitres...))**

**On se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 15 – L'inacceptable.**

- Wow, on dirait bien qu'on y est... fit Marie d'une petite voix.

- Quoi ? balbutia Aliania. Je... je ne comprends pas. De quoi tu parles ?

Alana ne répondit pas et observait autour d'elle. Sa petite sœur en fit autant et réalisa qu'elle se savait pas où elles se trouvaient.

- C'est quoi cet endroit ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là bon sang !

- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens, lui demanda doucement sa sœur en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains.

Troublée par la question et le geste de sa sœur, Aliania fronça les sourcils et fouilla dans sa mémoire. Ses souvenirs lui semblaient étrangement lointains.

- J'étais à Poudlard... non à Fondcombe... oui c'est ça. Vous m'avez toutes les trois appelée en urgence. Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai trouvé un véritable champ de bataille... aïe ma tête... gémit-elle en se massant le crâne.

- Oui ma chérie, c'est ça. Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite ? répéta-t-elle perdue. Bah comme d'habitude, je vous ai rejoint et on s'est battues contre... contre... contre quoi on s'est battues d'ailleurs ?

- Je pense qu'il s'agissait d'une énième alliance de démons et mauvais sorciers... quant à la créature, je ne sais pas bien dans quelle catégorie la placer...

- Ouais, une attaque de masse, c'est vraiment pitoyable, marmonna Aliania. Ça ne nous explique toujours pas le pourquoi du comment on a atterri ici, dans un lieu où il n'y a rien d'autre que de la brume blanche à perte de vue !

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? La créature s'est effondrée contre le pilier qui soutenait la terrasse où l'on se situait je crois que tout s'est effondré.

- La chute, oui, murmura Aliania qui venait d'avoir un flash de la scène.

- Je pense qu'on a basculé dans la rivière...

- Ah bon ? s'étonna sa sœur. Pourquoi n'est-on pas dans l'eau alors ?

Sa sœur eut un sourire triste et déclara calmement :

- Ma chérie, je suis quasiment sûre que nous sommes toujours dans l'eau...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça ne va pas bien toi, tu n'as pas les idées claires !

- Au contraire, je n'ai jamais rien perçu d'aussi clairement... je ne pensais simplement pas que ça finirait comme ça...

- Tu insinues quoi là ? Qu'on a passé l'arme à gauche ? railla sa petite sœur. Oh ! Réveilles-toi, si c'est ça le Paradis – ou bien l'Enfer – et bien je ne veux même pas y penser ! Franchement, tu vois un tunnel toi ?

- Ma chérie, ma toute petite sœur adorée, même dans les pires moments, tu as la capacité de faire de l'humour. J'ai toujours apprécié cela chez toi. J'espère au plus profond de moi que tu garderas ce trait.

- Pourquoi je ne le garderais pas ?

- Parce que le prochains mois risquent d'être obscurs...

- Hein ? Je fais vraiment des rêves bizarres moi... depuis que cette traîtresse de Prestya a coupé notre lien, je divague grave.

- Aujourd'hui, je m'estime heureuse qu'elle l'ait fait...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Putain, explique-moi, je ne comprends vraiment rien ! Je rêve, c'est ça ?

- En quelque sorte...

- Ça veut dire quoi ça « en quelque sorte » !

- Ça veut dire que oui, tu es en train de rêver mais que non, ce n'est pas un rêve.

- Ce n'est toujours pas clair, grogna-t-elle.

- Chérie, écoutes-moi bien, le temps nous manque... Tu vas te réveiller dans très peu de temps et à ce moment-là, je vais te demander d'être forte...

- Pourquoi dis-tu tout ça, murmura-t-elle lentement.

- Tu vas te réveiller mais je ne serai pas là.

- Où est-ce que tu seras ?

- Je vais rejoindre Nana et tous ceux qui sont tombés au combat...

- QUOI ! Non ! Tu dis n'importe quoi. On est juste en train de rêver, ou alors on fait un mauvais trip, mais on n'est pas mortes !

- Il n'y a plus de « on » désormais. Il va falloir apprendre à vivre sans que je sois ton reflet. Tu trouveras la force de le faire, j'en suis sûre. S'il te plait, dis à mes amis que ça été un honneur de les connaitre. Dis à notre famille que je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir failli et que je veillerai sur vous tous de là-haut.

Son regard se remplit de larmes en parfaite harmonie avec celui de son double.

- Dis à Lendiwëll que je vais bien et qu'il doit continuer à vivre malgré mon absence. Vous devez tous continuer à vivre. C'est la seule faveur que je vous demande.

- Continuer à vivre ? balbutia sa petite sœur. Mais sans toi, c'est impossible. Jamais je ne pourrais vivre si tu n'es pas là ! J' ai trop besoin de toi, tu es la seule qui me retienne de partir de cet impitoyable monde !

- J'ai toute confiance en Legolas. Il tiendra ce rôle à la perfection.

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Tu le sais bien, se mit à sangloter Aliania. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser !

- Je n'ai pas le choix ma pauvre chérie... si je l'avais, je t'aurais choisi comme je l'ai toujours fait.

- Alors je viens avec toi !

- Ton heure n'est pas encore venue. Ne t'en fait pas, un jour viendra où nous serons à nouveau toutes réunies. En attendant, tu vas poursuivre ta destinée.

Elle prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras pour une ultime étreinte et lui souffla « au revoir » au creux de l'oreille avant de se dissiper peu à peu dans la brume.

Aliania sentit un martèlement sur sa poitrine qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant. Elle sentit un souffle entrer en elle comme si quelqu'un cherchait à lui réinsuffler la vie. Des bruits indistincts commençaient à se faire entendre dans le lointain. Rapidement, les sons devinrent plus clairs dans son esprit embrumé. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais ce geste devait lui coûtait trop d'énergie car elle ne voyait rien. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et des images floues apparurent progressivement. Une silhouette semblait s'adresser à elle mais elle ne saisissait pas tout ce qu'elle disait :

- ...veille..., resp..., allez, je t'en supplie, RESPIRE !

Cette voix... oui, elle avait déjà entendu cette voix quelque part... À qui appartenait-elle ? Pourtant, l'inquiétude et l'énergie qui s'y mêlaient ne semblaient pas coutumières à son propriétaire...

- Ses pupilles ont bougé ! Elle revient à la lumière !

Une deuxième voix... celle là aussi lui était familière.

- Aliania ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Serre-moi la main si tu me comprends.

La victime rassembla peu à peu les informations qui arrivaient péniblement à son cerveau qui avait été en manque d'oxygène durant plusieurs minutes.

- _Aïe, ma tête !_ pensa-t-elle. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi ces gens crient-ils ? Alana, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?_

Mais contrairement à d'habitude, sa sœur ne répondit pas à sa question.

_- Alana, tu m'as entendu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Seules les conversations animées résonnaient à ses oreilles. Mais que faisait-elle donc pour ignorer ainsi ses questions ? Aliania voulut soupirer face à cette absence de réaction de la part de sa grande sœur mais fut prise par une violente crise de toux. Elle réalisa à ce moment là combien ses poumons étaient douloureux et réclamaient de l'air. Elle sentit de l'eau remonter le long de son œsophage qui finit par être expulsée de son corps. Quelqu'un la tourna sur le côté afin qu'elle puisse évacuer intégralement l'eau glacée. La sorcière ressentait des fourmillements désagréables aux extrémités de ses membres puis sentit qu'on posait quelque chose sur elle. Une couverture sans doute. La personne qui la maintenait en position latérale de sécurité se mit à caresser ses cheveux trempés et lui parla d'un ton apaisant.

- Ça va aller, tu ne crains plus rien, nous allons bien nous occuper de toi... respire calmement et profondément...

Au loin, d'autres voix paniquées jaillissaient des ténèbres obscures dans lesquelles flottait l'esprit d'Aliania.

- Nous l'avons trouvée ! La Dame Alana a été précipitée contre les rochers ! Elle ne respire pas !

- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ? _se demanda la rescapée. _C'est n'importe quoi ! Alana, pourquoi disent-ils ça ?_

Mais le doute amplifiait dans son cœur. Sa sœur ne répondait plus à ses appels. Mais non, c'est affreusement normal ! Leur lien appartenait au passé. Elle venait de se ré imprégner de ce douloureux souvenir. Des brides de son rêve commençaient à refaire surface. La brume... la conversation délirante avec son double... ses dernières volontés ... cet « au revoir » émit dans un ultime souffle...

- Son cœur ne veut pas repartir !

- Il faut la réchauffer, son corps est glacé ! fit une nouvelle voix.

Saisie d'une peur sans nom, Aliania se tira difficilement du voile cotonneux qui emprisonnait ses sens et émergea face à la réalité. Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation autour d'elle. Un attroupement s'était formé à une dizaine de mètres entourant une forme allongée au sol. Aliania se retourna et se mit durement à genoux. Son veilleur la soutint tout en la priant de rester tranquille.

- _« Restez tranquille » alors que je viens de voir un éclat brillant au niveau de la main de la victime provenant d'une bague de fiançailles ? NON ! Attends ma chérie, j'arrive !_

La jeune elfe rampa vers sa jumelle. Celle-ci était allongée sur le dos, les bras en croix, la jambe droite formant un angle bizarre. Elle était couverte de bleues et d'égratignures qui ne suintaient plus. Malgré la situation, son beau visage n'était pas crispé par la douleur. Au contraire, il était impassible et reflétait la grâce des Eldar. Tous ces signes montraient que la Princesse Aliania n'était plus. Sa sœur se refusa à y croire. Elle reprit le massage cardiaque et le bouche à bouche animée par la force du désespoir. Les gens autour elles ne cherchèrent pas à l'empêcher, conscients que rien ne la ferait renoncer. Au bout de deux minutes, Aliania cessa ces mouvements qui ne menaient à rien. Son double était pâle et froide comme la mort... La mort. Non, cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas à elle ! Puisant dans le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, la jumelle survivante plaça sa main droite sur le front de sa grande sœur et sa main gauche sur son cœur. Faisant appel à toute la puissance magique qu'elle pouvait mobiliser, elle lui envoya une onde blanche qui enveloppa leurs deux corps. Durant une trentaine de secondes, Aliania lutta pour ramener Alana à la vie. Ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent et elle tomba évanouie sur son aînée qui avait quitté à tout jamais cette terre...

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Aliania sentait qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas un bon jour. Pourquoi cette impression ? Sa tête était dans du coton comme si son cerveau était anesthésié et son corps tout entier lui faisait mal. Que s'était encore passé ? Sa tentative de se remémorer les évènements arriva rapidement à un résultat affligeant : des flashs de souvenirs vivaces affluèrent en masse. Un appel de détresse groupé. Des boules de feu sortant du néant. Une créature faisant écrouler un balcon dans sa chute. Balcon où Alana et elle étaient perchées avant de plonger dans l'eau glacée de la rivière déchainée par une crue. Sa sœur qui hurle puis qui adopte un sourire larmoyant dans un endroit embrumé. Un corps ruisselant et ensanglanté. Celui de sa sœur !

À cet instant, elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Une vive lumière l'agressa et des voix se firent entendre. Des personnes familières lui parlèrent ; du moins elles essayaient car la jeune fille ne les écoutait pas. Leurs visages peinés remplis de larmes la poussaient à croire que ses souvenirs étaient plus qu'un simple cauchemar. Le regard dans le vague, elle tentait de trouver un indice lui montrant que ses craintes étaient infondées, que les personnes qui l'entouraient pleuraient par inquiétude pour son état de santé et non en raison du départ d'un proche...

Un cri effroyable retentit. Ce cri, elle ne l'avait entendue qu'une fois auparavant mais il était resté gravé dans sa mémoire... c'était le même hurlement déchirant qu'avait poussé sa tante Léïa quand elle avait appris la mort de sa propre sœur.

- NON ! NON, CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! PAS ELLE ! PAS ELLE ! s'époumona sa tante hystérique.

Aliania se leva prestement en ignorant les douleurs qui transperçaient chacun de ses membres et se rua dans la pièce voisine.

- _Non, pitié, faites que ça ne soit pas vrai ! Je vous en supplie, faites que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar, je vous en conjure, faites que ça ne soit pas ce que je pense..._

La vue qui s'offrait à elle était inimaginable. Sa tante en larmes était agenouillée au pied du lit et s'agrippait au bras inerte sa grande sœur. La jeune fille avait un teint cadavérique qui contrastait horriblement avec les ecchymoses qui parsemaient son corps. Ses paupières étaient closes et sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas comme elle l'aurait dû pour indiquer la présence d'un quelconque souffle de vie. Aliania ne se rendit même pas compte que ses genoux venaient de se dérober. Elle ne sentit pas non plus une main qui se voulait réconfortante se poser sur son épaule. Son esprit s'était figé sur l'image de cette scène avec pour seule pensée « elle est partie... ». L'elfe resta là, prostrée à même le sol, durant des heures et des heures. Stoïque aux moindres tentatives de ses proches pour la faire réagir, elle continuait à fixer le corps inanimé de son double en ressassant en boucle l'issue désastreuse de l'attaque. Elle sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux :

- Aliania, regardes-moi s'il te plait. Aliania ! Tu ne peux pas rester éternellement ici. Ils vont devoir la préparer...

Mais qu'est-ce que cette personne disait ! Qui devait faire quoi avec qui ? « La préparer », est-ce que cela signifiait que quelqu'un allait oser s'approcher de sa sœur ?

- _Personne ne s'approche d'elle !_ eut envie de hurler l'elfe.

Mais elle ne le fit pas. La douleur paralysait sa voix. « La préparer », mais la préparer à quoi ?

- Aliania, les guérisseurs ont reçu l'ordre de préparer Alana pour le rite...

Quel rite ? Attends, de quoi tu parles ? Mais quel rite ! Il est hors de question qu'ils touchent à ma sœur... Les guérisseurs ? Tiens, parlons-en : n'ont-ils pas pour rôle de soigner les gens ? Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas fait leur travail ? Comment ça se fait qu'ils ne s'affairent pas autour d'elle pour la sauver ?

- Allez viens, je t'emmène dehors...

La jeune fille secoua lentement la tête. Non, elle ne voulait pas sortir. Elle refusait d'abandonner une nouvelle fois sa sœur. Car oui, elle l'avait abandonnée ! Durant la chute, elle se rappellait lui avoir tenu la main et l'avoir lâché lors de l'impact fatidique. Elle n'avait pas réussi à la ramener à la vie une fois sortie de l'eau. Comme elle s'en voulait ! En fait, ce n'était pas de la faute aux guérisseurs, c'était la sienne ! Elle aurait dû faire quelque chose pour empêcher sa sœur de tomber. Pourquoi avait-elle lâché sa main ! Si elles étaient restées ensemble, il ne lui serait rien arrivé. Ou au pire, elles seraient parties ensemble. C'était totalement inconcevable que l'une reste alors que l'autre n'est plus.

L'homme, las du manque de réaction de son amie, passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'obligea à se lever. Elle ne mit aucune bonne volonté pour l'aider. En soupirant, Aragorn passa son bras sous ses genoux pour la porter complètement. Étonnamment, elle se laissa faire. Pourquoi résister ? Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire...

Alana ne pouvait définitivement pas revenir parmi les vivants ? Tant pis... C'est Aliania qui irait la rejoindre dans sa nouvelle demeure. De toute manière, l'elfe endeuillée était déjà morte de l'intérieur. Sans sa grande sœur, elle ne pourrait pas poursuivre sa route, elle qui déjà avait si mal vécu la rupture des liens magiques. « Elle est partie » : c'était la seule certitude qui lui restait. Aliania n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, un combat aurait mal tourné. Néanmoins, elle n'avait jamais envisagé que la mort pourrait la séparer de sa sœur. Pour elle, ça avait toujours été « à la vie, à la mort » ensemble. Peu importe ce qui les attendait du moment où elles faisaient front commun. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne redoutait que peu la mort car elle avait l'indéniable certitude qu'au moins, si l'une de ces sœurs étaient mortellement touchées, elle n'aurait pas à faire son deuil car toutes auraient disparu simultanément. En tant que guerrière, la jeune fille avait assisté à des centaines d'atrocités, subi des milliers de d'actes de torture et enterré une multitude de compagnons d'armes. Aguerrie. C'est ce qu'elle pensait être. Inatteignable au sein des hautes barrières de protection qu'elle s'était forgée. Mais les récents évènements venaient de bouleverser tout ce en quoi elle croyait. C'est incroyable comme tout pouvait s'écrouler en un instant. Une seconde d'inattention, un geste de travers et tout disparaissait à jamais, laissant juste derrière des survivants meurtris par la peine et le chagrin.

Le roi en exil la déposa délicatement sur un banc en pierre. La jeune fille remonta ses genoux à sa poitrine et s'appuya contre le mur. Au loin, elle pouvait apercevoir le lieu dévasté par l'attaque. De la fumée se dégageait encore des dalles autrefois blanches comme l'émail et empoisonnait l'atmosphère. Pourquoi les gardes n'avaient-ils donc pas encore éteint ces flammes ? Sans doute étaient-ils trop occupés à déblayer les décombres où devaient se trouver de malheureuses victimes... D'ailleurs, quelqu'un appela Aragorn à la rescousse.

- Aliania, je dois aller soigner un blessé. Est-ce que je peux te laisser seule un instant ? Tu préfères que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

L'elfe, toujours enfermée dans un profond silence, hocha puis secoua distraitement la tête. De toute façon, cela ne servait à rien de rester avec elle. La sorcière ne voulait pas avoir à ses côtés quelqu'un qui la solliciterait en permanence pour la faire parler ou qui compatirait à son malheur. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait en elle. Dire qu'elle souffrait était un doux euphémisme. C'était au-delà de la souffrance. Il n'y avait pas de mots qui puissent décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Aucune parole, aucun geste ne pourraient la réconforter. Sauf un. Un acte ultime. À cette pensée, son corps se mit à se mouvoir tout seul. Si quelqu'un l'aurait observé à ce moment-là, il aurait vu une jeune femme d'une pâleur maladive dont les yeux dénués de vie fixaient l'horizon. Dans un état second, elle marcha lentement en direction du balcon détruit et s'arrêta juste au bord du précipice. Sa silhouette sombre se découpait dans un crépuscule rougeoyant. Sans réfléchir, Aliania leva doucement ses bras et sentit l'air frais du soir s'engouffrer dans sa robe et faisant voleter ses cheveux. Appréciant cette sensation pour la dernière fois, elle se laissa basculer dans le vide en promettant à sa sœur qu'elle ne serait pas longue.

Le Seigneur Elrond avait eu fort à faire ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Son royaume avait été assailli par des forces maléfiques qui le dépassaient et qui de toute évidence avaient aussi dépassé les capacités de ses descendantes... Bien que la victoire leur fut accordée, le prix à payer a été plus qu'inestimable. De nombreux sujets de la cour avaient été blessés (certains même mortellement) et d'autres étaient toujours bloqués sous une quantité de gravats. Mais tous ces dommages n'étaient rien comparé à celui que déplorait le Maître des lieux : le trépas de sa fille chérie Alana. À la fin du combat, il avait entendu ses filles hurler de terreur dans le lointain. Évidemment, il s'était précipité pour voir ce qu'il en était et ce fut avec une horreur totale qu'il apprit qu'elles avaient chu dans la rivière. Une telle chute était déjà en temps ordinaire dangereuse mais elle l'avait été d'autant plus qu'il avait ordonné l'ouverture du barrage en amont. Sur le coup, il avait spéculé que des flots déchaînés aideraient les soldats à repousser les ennemis en les noyant. Jamais il n'avait envisagé que sa décision coûterait la vie à sa princesse...

Son cœur saignait. Il venait de quitter le chevet de Prestya qui était mystérieusement plongé dans un profond sommeil. La Reine n'avait aucun symptôme si ce n'est qu'on ne parvenait pas à la réveiller. Le Seigneur sortit à l'extérieur pour respirer un peu d'air frais. Il s'apprêtait à rendre visite à Aliania et appréhendait énormément la rencontre. Dans quel état allait-il la trouver ? Était-elle effondrée ? En colère ? Dans le déni ? Que pourrait-il lui dire qui puisse l'aider alors que lui-même ne savait pas comment gérer son deuil ? Instinctivement, ses pas l'avaient mené vers le lieu du drame. Ses sombres réflexions furent interrompues par une scène qui le cloua sur place : à une quinzaine de mètres devant lui, une silhouette drapée se tenait proche du vide, les bras en croix. Même à cette distance, l'elfe pouvait voir le corps osciller doucement d'avant en arrière comme si la personne hésitait à sauter. Silencieusement, il s'approcha. À dix mètres, il eut la certitude qu'il s'agissait d'une femme car il apercevait de longs cheveux bouclés onduler dans le vent. Réduisant l'intervalle de moitié, il réalisa qui se trouvait à une telle promiscuité du bord... Il allait l'interpeller calmement lorsqu'il la vit commencer à basculer fatalement dans le précipice. Sans perdre une seule seconde, son père s'élança pour la rattraper d'extrême justesse par la taille et la tira en arrière. La force de son intervention les fit tomber à reculons au milieu du tas de décombres.

- Aliania... Pourquoi... POURQUOI TU AS FAIT ÇA ? hurla son père sous le coup de l'émotion. Par tous les Valars, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de vouloir te jeter dans le vide ? Réponds-moi ! lui ordonna-t-il en la secouant.

Il eut beau s'égosiller, sa fille ne lui répondit pas. Pire encore, elle ne semblait même pas remarquer sa présence. Son regard était totalement vide et fixe. Inquiet, le Seigneur Elrond s'imposa de reprendre son calme et reprit plus doucement :

- _Anèl nìn_, la sollicita-t-il en lui caressant le visage inexpressif. Je t'en supplie, rejoins le monde de la lumière. Suis ma voix, reviens à moi... Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner, nous avons besoin de toi ici, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu restes avec moi... s'il te plaît !

Alors, contre tout espoir, elle bougea lentement et se mit sur le côté. Son père desserra à peine son étreinte pour lui permettre de se mettre à genoux. Il la sentit tenter de se rapprocher du vide malgré l'emprise qu'il apposait sur elle.

- Lâche-moi...

Sa supplication était tellement basse que son père n'était pas certain qu'elle ait vraiment prononcé ses terribles mots dépourvus d'espoir.

- C'est fini, ça va aller, chut... la berça-t-il contre lui pour tenter de la réconforter.

- Lâche-moi, répéta-t-elle d'une voix à peine plus audible que la première fois.

Cette fois-ci, le Roi des Elfes n'avait aucun doute sur les paroles de la jeune fille et cela lui brisa encore plus le cœur.

- Non, je ne te lâcherai pas, jamais !

Alors, la sorcière retrouva un semblant de vigueur et s'agita, tentant de briser l'étreinte paternelle qui la raccrochait désespérément à la vie.

- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! cria-t-elle hystérique en lui martelant le torse avec ses points crispés.

Les coups devenaient de plus en plus violents mais malgré la douleur, l'homme refusait net de laisser partir sa fille. S'il la lâchait maintenant, il était persuadé qu'elle foncerait droit dans le vide. Il préférait mourir plutôt que de vérifier sa théorie plus que probable.

Aliania avait la sensation d'étouffer. Elle venait pas réaliser l'identité de celui qui venait de l'empêcher de rejoindre sa sœur et ne supportait pas cette entrave. De quel droit avait-il osé s'interposer ! Depuis quand se souciait-il réellement de ce qui pouvait lui arriver ? Elle ressentait une telle hypocrisie dans ses propos... Il avait besoin d'elle ? Elle en aurait rit si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique. Elle en tout cas n'avait pas besoin de lui. D'eux. De tous les gens qui la jugeaient en permanence et que se permettaient de lui dire qu'elle n'avait sa place nulle part. L'attraction du vide se faisait de plus en plus forte et la poussait à se débattre de plus en plus férocement contre son géniteur. Elle ne s'entendait même pas le supplier de la lâcher. Elle avait juste conscience de ses bras la serrant dans un étau destructeur, lui interdisant l'accès à la délivrance. Sa volonté reprit le dessus et elle parvint à se libérer de l'étreinte un instant. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que deux autres personnes intervinrent à leur tour... Son meilleur ami la rattrapa fermement en lui bloquant les bras le long du corps en lui ordonnant de se calmer. Anabellissë saisit l'occasion pour se placer devant son amie déchaînée et plaça ses deux mains sur son visage.

- Réfléchis un seul instant s'il te plaît. On comprend tout à fait que tu n'envisages que cette ultime possibilité pour le moment. Nous savons que tu as mal à un point que nous ne pouvons même pas le concevoir... C'est normal que tu sois bouleversée et déboussolée ! Mais je t'en conjure, n'abandonne pas tout de suite ! Tu es une battante ! Même si tu n'as plus la foi, penses à ceux qui restent ! Tu veux partir ? Je peux le concevoir, vraiment. Mais est-ce que tu te rappelles que tu as toujours deux jumelles ? D'autres frères et sœurs ? Un père ? Une tante ? Un fiancé ? Des amis fidèles ? Ils viennent déjà de perdre ta sœur... tiens-tu vraiment à leur affliger une double peine ? Et Alana, qu'est-ce qu'elle en penserait à ton avis ? Tu crois qu'elle aimerait te voir sauter ? NON ! Et tu le sais parfaitement ! Alors ressaisis-toi ! Frappe, pleure, crie mais ne te tue pas !

Aliania se débarrassa de l'emprise de ses amis grâce à son adresse au combat. Elle était sortie de l'état de transe dans lequel elle avait été plongée. Devant l'air méfiant de ses interlocuteurs, elle leva les mains devant elle en signe d'acceptation puis, exaspérée, fit demi-tour à grands pas. Elrond s'apprêta à lui emboîter le pas quand Anabellissë le retient.

- Je vous en prie, laissez-la partir !

- Je ne peux pas, je crains trop pour sa sécurité...

- Ana, tu es sûre de toi ? renchérit Anàrion inquiet.

- Oui, laissez-la, elle a besoin d'être seule. Je suis sûre qu'elle a entendu ce que je lui ai dit.

- Comment peux-tu être certaine qu'elle ne va pas faire une nouvelle tentative ?

- Parce que je viens de lui rappeler qu'il lui reste des gens pour qui elle compte plus que tout. Elle est impulsive, certes. Mais pas lâche, ni égoïste.

- Oui mais...

- Elle vient juste d'apprendre que la personne avec qui elle a toujours tout partagé a quitté ce monde ! C'est plutôt normal qu'elle réagisse très mal !

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle était consciente de ses actes, murmure le père abattu. Ses yeux étaient complètement dépourvus de vie... Quand je l'ai rattrapé, elle ne m'a pas immédiatement rejeté. Il est certain qu'en temps ordinaire, je n'aurais même pas pu la toucher.

Aliania était retourné dans la chambre mortuaire pour s'allonger auprès de son double. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Lorsqu'elle la regardait, c'est elle qu'elle voyait. C'était tellement troublant de pouvoir se contempler morte... Si elle s'était réellement jetée dans l'eau glacée de la rivière, aurait-elle véritablement trépassé ? Dans ce cas, aurait-elle ressemblé à cette silhouette à la fois mortellement pâle et ignoblement défiguré ? Aurait-elle subi autant de dommage que sa jumelle ? Un tas des pensées et de questions morbides déferlaient dans son esprit. Épuisée émotionnellement et aussi physiquement – car elle-aussi avait frôlé la mort peu de temps auparavant – elle finit par s'endormir le cœur lourd. Son sommeil fut agité par des flashs de l'accident. La jeune fille ne revivait pas seulement les derniers évènements une quantité de mauvais souvenirs lui revenaient en tête : la mort de sa mère, son arrivée à la Cité d'Argent, différents trépas de compagnons d'armes, l'enlèvement d'Aliana, des réminiscences d'anciens cauchemars où une enfant se faisait agresser...

Elle se réveilla en sursaut en ressentant une douleur vive dans le bas du dos. C'était exactement la même sensation qu'elle avait ressentie lors de ses précédents réveils difficiles suite aux rêves mystérieux d'agression. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à son double, elle sortit en courant de la pièce oppressante. Il fallait qu'elle évacue toute la tension qui bouillonnait en elle. Se dirigeant vers le campement central situé en contrebas de la vallée d'Imladris, elle rencontra Léïa qui avait les yeux cernés et rougis par des traces encore visibles de larmes.

- Aliania, où est-ce que tu vas ?

La concernée se contenta d'indiquer d'un geste de la tête la direction du camp.

- Tu ne veux pas le dire avec des mots ? s'enquit sa tante qui se doutait que cet état risquait de perdurer si personne ne tentait de la faire parler dès maintenant.

Sa nièce haussa juste des épaules en soupirant bruyamment. À quoi bon parler pour ne rien dire ? Elle était lasse de parler. Ce qui était incroyablement paradoxal avec les gens de sa famille, c'était que dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour leur faire savoir son opinion, ils lui demandaient de se taire et l'inverse était aussi vrai.

La Reine avait entendu parler de ce que son interlocutrice avait tenté de faire quelques heures plus tôt. Elle se devait d'aborder le sujet mais ne savait pas comment... C'était tellement ardu de discuter sentiment avec cette nièce qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Néanmoins, Léïa comprenait que sa nièce adopte de tels mécanismes de défense. Après tout, chacun réagit comme il peut pour se protéger.

- Ma chérie, il faut que tu restes avec nous... C'est à tes sœurs et toi de choisir les modalités de... de la cérémonie des adieux.

Oh Seigneur, pourquoi tous ceux qu'elle croisait venaient lui rappeler impitoyablement que sa sœur allait disparaitre à tout jamais de sa vue ? Comme si elle ne le savait pas... car oui, Aliania avait enfin réalisé qu'elle ne rêvait pas : l'inconcevable et l'inacceptable s'était produit sans retour en arrière possible. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin que qui que ce soit lui remémore ce fait, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Cette pensée la torturait à chaque seconde depuis ce qui lui semblait être des mois – voire même des années – alors que cela venait juste d'arriver.

- Aliania, je sais que tu as terriblement mal et que tu ne veux pas en parler. Malheureusement, il y a des actes qui ne peuvent attendre... La cérémonie doit avoir lieu demain. Nous ne pouvons la repousser indéfiniment. C'est à tes sœurs et toi que la tâche revient.

La jeune elfe affichait toujours un air imperturbable.

- Je t'en supplie, dis quelque chose ! Ne te mures pas dans le silence, cela ne te fera pas aller mieux.

- _Aller mieux ? Comme si quoi que ce soit pouvait arranger la situation !_ eut envie d'ironiser la jumelle. _Ça ne pourra jamais aller mieux, ma vie est finie..._

- Nous-aussi avons mal, nos cœurs saignent et mettront du temps à cicatriser. Il faut que l'on se soutienne sinon nous n'arriverons pas à surmonter cette épreuve.

À cet instant, l'estomac de sa nièce se manifesta bruyamment pour lui rappeler que son corps avait besoin d'un minimum de consistance pour fonctionner. Dans le chaos de son esprit, Aliania n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à se sustenter depuis plusieurs jours. Son esprit n'en ressentait pas le besoin mais son corps avait fini par le lui rappeler. Ces dernières heures, elle avait eu de légers vertiges mais les avait délibérément ignorés.

- Il faut que tu te nourrisses... murmura sa tante sans grande conviction. Viens avec moi !

- Non, déclara simplement mais fermement la Princesse avant de poursuivre sa route.

Il fallait s'occuper des préparatifs funéraires ? Ouais, bien sûr... C'était malheureusement impossible de repousser indéfiniment ce genre d'obligations si humaines... Pour cela, il faudrait encore savoir ce que désirait la défunte. Face au nombre catastrophique de décès brutaux, les sœurs avaient instauré un système administratif : chaque soldat devait fournir un testament où étaient attestés notamment ses souhaits face aux modalités de son futur enterrement. Étonnamment, les jumelles n'en avaient jamais discuté entre elles. Trop déprimant sans doute... Malheureusement pour Aliania, l'heure de le découvrir avait sonné.

Elle alla ouvrir le coffre qui contenait les parchemins rédigés par les soldats supérieurs hiérarchiquement. Après un moment, elle trouva celui d'Alana. Hésitant à l'ouvrir, elle resta quelques minutes sans bouger avec le rouleau à la main. Inspirant profondément, elle déroula le papier et se mit à le lire :

_Testament d'Alana, fille du Seigneur Elrond :_

_Si vous êtes en train de lire ces lignes, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. J'espère juste que le parchemin sera encore lisible car je n'ai pas envie de le réécrire tous les siècles._

_Je ne veux pas de grandes cérémonies telles que les histoires de nos ancêtres les décrivent. Je me considère comme quelqu'un de simple et je veux être mise en terre comme tel. Ma seule exigence est de reposer auprès ma mère et de mes sœurs._

_Ne pleurez pas mon départ qui n'est que le commencement d'une nouvelle vie._

_Que les Valars veillent sur vous,_

_Adieu._

Sa sœur trouva que la défunte n'aurait pas pu faire plus concis. Sans surprise, elle réclamait un enterrement sans tous les rites protocolaires caractéristiques des deuils royaux. Comme elle la comprenait ! Sa vie avait déjà été suffisamment « surmédiatisée », pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes pour son départ... « Ne pleurez pas mon départ » : c'était demander l'impossible ! Comme pouvait-elle imaginer une seule seconde que ses proches ne seraient pas effondrés ? Remarque, d'après ses mots, elle devait s'attendre à rejoindre sa mère en même temps que ses sœurs...

Malgré la foule qui se tenait dans le cimetière, un silence pesant régnait. Il était parfois ponctué par un chuchotement ou un sanglot. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient fait le déplacement pour rendre un ultime hommage à la princesse Alana.

- _Heureusement qu'elle voulait un départ dans la simplicité..._ pensa Aliania en observant d'un œil torve l'assemblée. _Et sans pleurs..._ rajouta-t-elle en fixant les visages striés de larmes.

En dépit des souhaits de sa sœur, la cérémonie n'avait rien de sobre : des centaines de fleurs blanches avaient été disposées le long du sentier menant au caveau familial. Un certain équilibre entre rites funéraires royal et guerrier avait été trouvé pour rendre un ultime hommage à la Protectrice Tombée.

Son corps reposait sur un matelas lui-même recouvert par un drap finement brodé avec des fils d'or. Alana avait été habillée à la coutume elfique : une longue robe blanche et argent épousait avec grâce ses formes. Ses cheveux, qui gardaient encore leurs éclats, formaient une auréole autour de son visage qui n'avait rien perdu de sa splendeur d'antan malgré les nombreux vestiges du combat. Ses doits étaient délicatement refermés sur une poignée d'épée finement ouvragée. Ce que peu de gens savaient, c'était que cette lame n'était pas le modèle original. Ce dernier avait une valeur dont ne pouvait se priver les sœurs. L'épée était ensorcelée et bénie par une longue lignée de sorcières. Malgré les millénaires de combats, sa lame était toujours aussi tranchante qu'au premier jour et la rouille n'avait pas d'emprise sur elle. Outre cela, la lame était dotée d'un système de couleur prévenant de la nature des attaquants ce qui pouvait s'avérer très pratique pour élaborer un semblant de stratégie dans l'urgence. Un tel joyau ne pouvait reposer à la dernière propriétaire en date et devait être transmise à la suivante.

D'innombrables personnes défilèrent pour faire un discours d'adieux. Aliania ne retint en mémoire que ceux de son père et de son ex futur beau-frère. Lorsque le Seigneur Elrond prit la parole, tous purent voir la tristesse voiler son regard autrefois si profond :

- L'un de mes plus grands bonheurs fut de devenir le père de quatre magnifiques jumelles. Même dans les rêves les plus audacieux, je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer avoir la chance d'avoir quatre adorables trésors en même temps. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je les ai élevées dans un monde sûr, qu'elles n'ont connu que joie et confort mais ceci serait un mensonge. Je ne veux pas fustiger la sorcellerie car elles n'ont pas choisi de recevoir les dons. Néanmoins, le fait est que leurs vies ont été parsemées d'évènements douloureux en raison de leur mission de protectrices des innocents. Personne ne peut dire combien de vies ont été sauvées grâce à elles. Mais en tant que père, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser égoïstement que ça ne valait pas la vie de ma plus grande fille. Aucun père ne devrait avoir à mettre en terre son enfant ! Une elfe immortelle qui plus est !

Submergé par la peine et par la colère, Elrond s'arrêta un instant de parler pour se ressaisir avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus posée :

- Alana était une fille admirablement attentionnée, généreuse, talentueuse : un père n'aurait pu désirer mieux. C'était elle qui réussissait à tous nous relier. Elle avait un don pour apaiser les tensions et trouvait toujours les bons mots pour réconforter les âmes en peine. Mon cœur saigne à la pensée que plus jamais je ne reverrai ses yeux rieurs, son sourire rayonnant, sa démarche gracieuse. Je pourrais passer l'éternité qu'il me reste à parler de ma fille avec fierté. Grâce au ciel, la mort ne m'a pas arraché ses trois autres sœurs. Je ne veux plus avoir à enterrer l'un de mes descendants... Adieu ma très chère fille, la chair de mon sang, va rejoindre les Valars et soit en paix pour l'éternité.

Les yeux larmoyants, il céda sa place à Lendiwëll qui visiblement hésitait à prendre la parole. Aliania en comprenait les raisons. Non seulement les larmes menaçaient de déborder à tout moment, mais aussi il craignait que le peuple trouve son intervention déplacée. Après tout, son existence n'avait été révélée que depuis peu. Aliania s'approcha alors de lui et l'invita à monter sur l'estrade en lui serrant fortement la main en guise d'encouragement. Le cœur lourd mais l'esprit déterminé, il commença à parler :

- La plupart d'entre vous ne me connaissent pas. Je me nomme Lendiwëll et je suis... j'étais le promis de la Princesse Alana. Cela fait plusieurs centaines d'années que nous nous fréquentions. Par crainte, nous nous cachions jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur Elrond et la Dame Galadriel nous octroient leurs bénédictions. N'étant pas issu de sang royal, je n'avais aucun droit de prétention sur la Dame Alana. En ce premier jour de juin, je vois mes rêves s'effondrer. Il y a encore trois jours, je me disais qu'enfin, dans moins de sept lunes, nous serions unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Lorsque je te regarde, je te vois telle que je t'imaginais pour notre grand jour : élégamment vêtue, merveilleusement bien coiffée, belle comme le soleil. Malheureusement, c'est la nuit qui t'a emporté. Je suis persuadé que les Valars veillent sur ton âme. Tu nous as demandé de ne pas pleurer ton départ, cela m'est impossible. Comment se montrer fort alors que tous mes rêves et espoirs s'en sont allés avec toi ? Le monde a perdu sa lumière. J'ai beau regarder autour de moi mais je ne vois que les ténèbres qui m'assaillent de toutes parts. Il n'existe pas de mots assez forts pour exprimer la douleur qui m'étreint depuis ton trépas. Je ne peux me résoudre à te faire mes adieux. Je crois que j'espère toujours me réveiller à tes côtés et réaliser que tout ceci n'était qu'un horrible rêve... Je n'aime que toi au monde et il ne peut en être autrement. Mon corps continue à se mouvoir mais mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre en même temps que le tien...

Une pensée furtive traversa l'esprit d'Aliania : et si elle était morte à la place de son aînée, son père aurait-il tenu le même genre de discours ? Legolas se serait-il mis à nu devant cette foule ? Ses sœurs auraient-elles eu le courage de prendre la parole ? Elle-même allait-elle réussir à sortir un son alors qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas usé de ses cordes vocales depuis l'attaque ? Le moment était venu de le savoir... Elle allait monter sur l'estrade quand Aliana fit son apparition à ses côtés. D'un simple regard, elle comprit que l'elfe déchue voulait prendre part à l'éloge funéraire :

- Je sais que la quasi majorité d'entre vous ne veut pas me voir ici. Peu importe ! J'ai le droit d'assister à l'enterrement car que vous le vouliez ou non, Alana était ma petite sœur. Comme vous tous, je suis en deuil ! Je me moque éperdument de ce que vous pensez en ce moment. Il est hors de question que je sois absente aux funérailles d'une de mes moitiés. Avec Alana, on ne se comprenait pas toujours. À de nombreuses reprises, Aliania a du s'interposer dans nos échanges. Cependant, la dispute était toujours la même : doit-on rester en bons termes avec la sœur des ténèbres ? Pour des protectrices des innocents, ça fait plutôt tâche, vous ne trouvez pas ? Oh ! Suis-je bête ! Ce sont les gens comme vous qui nous ont forcées à nous haïr ! Parce que si ça intéresse quelqu'un, je n'ai rien contre le peuple de Fondcombe si ce n'est qu'il me considère comme un monstre ! Que vous aie-je fait ? Rien du tout ! Je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose : rappelez-vous qu'Aliania est toujours là et que la priver d'une autre sœur n'est sûrement pas la chose la plus censée à faire ! Chérie, je te laisse la place, à ton tour de sortir ce que tu as sur le cœur. Nous nous retrouverons un jour ma sœur, finit-elle dans un murmure en déposant une rose noire dans les cheveux de la défunte.

Elle tendit la main à Aliania pour la forcer à monter sur la scène :

- Si tu ne dis rien maintenant, tu risques de le regretter plus tard, lui souffla-t-elle au creux de l'oreille avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue.

- Sans doute, lui répondit-elle si bas que seule son interlocutrice put l'entendre.

Aliania se retrouva face à des centaines de personnes qui la fixaient en retenant leurs souffles. Après une longue hésitation, elle ouvrit la bouche en affichant un air déterminé :

- Je ne compte pas faire de grands discours sur qui était ma sœur car ceux qui sont ici le savent pertinemment. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me retrouve ici devant vous à devoir faire l'éloge funéraire d'Alana. Nous sommes nées ensemble, avons vécu et combattu ensemble, et aurions du mourir ensemble. En clair, le destin s'est bien joué de nous... Mais que dis-je ? Le destin ? Ce n'est pas au destin que je dois cette ignominie. Ce n'est pas lui qui a brisé le lien sacré qui nous unissait toutes. J'ai déjà le nom d'un des coupables et pour l'instant, je ne peux rien tenter contre elle car ce n'est pas loyal de se venger de quelqu'un qui est plongé dans le coma. Néanmoins, mon instinct me crie que d'autres sont impliqués dans ce complot. Sachez que je vais chercher les responsables et les pourchasser sans relâche jusqu'à ce je les expédie en enfer ! Tu ne souhaitais pas de pleurs, alors soit, je m'exécute. Mais je ne t'ai jamais promis que j'en resterai là.

Elle s'approcha du corps et lui confia à voix basse :

- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne serai pas longue...

À ce moment, plusieurs boules de lumière jaillirent du corps d'Alana pour intégrer celui de son double. Le choc lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Tous s'étaient figés, ébahis par cet étrange phénomène. Mais que s'était-il donc passé ? Aliania, elle, en avait bien une petite idée.

- Non, Al, ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça ! gémit-elle avant de partir à l'aide de grandes enjambées.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? pleurnicha la plus jeune des quadruplées en lui agrippant le bras.

L'interrogée ne lui répondit que par un regard glacial qui la pétrifia sur place. Se dégageant avec force, elle quitta la cérémonie sans jeter un seul coup d'œil derrière elle. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, Aragorn lui emboita discrètement le pas suivi de près par Legolas. La filature les mena jusqu'aux appartements de la jeune femme. Ils accélérèrent la cadence lorsque retentirent des bruits de verres brisés. Ils trouvèrent Aliania en train de tout renverser dans sa chambre. Désormais elle détestait cette pièce. C'est là où par deux fois elle s'était réveillée en perdant tout espoir. Parmi les débris de bois et de verres, elle ramassa quelques objets et les fourra violemment dans un sac de voyage. De morceaux de tissus, que les deux hommes identifièrent comme des vêtements de rôdeuse, rejoignirent le paquetage.

- Pourquoi fais-tu tes bagages ? demanda calmement son compagnon.

Il aurait été trop beau que sa promise desserre des dents pour donner une réponse.

- Arrêtes-toi une minute s'il te plait et explique nous ce qu'il t'arrive.

La sorcière ferma énergiquement son sac et s'empara de l'épée de sa sœur caché sous son lit. S'isolant dans la pseudo salle d'eau qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur, elle troqua sa robe noire contre une tenue beaucoup plus moderne : des bottes hautes de cuir recouvraient un pantalon noir moulant taille base. Le haut était constitué d'un mince tee-shirt rouge à moitié dissimulé sous une veste en cuir sombre. Elle orna ses poignets de bracelets de force afin de cacher les fines cicatrices marquant sa peau pâle. Ce n'était pas le seul endroit où elle en avait, mais il s'agissait des plus visibles. Retournant dans sa chambre, elle coinça deux poignards dans ses bottes et ceintura l'épée et son fourreau autour de sa taille. Elle jeta son sac par-dessus le balcon et commença à escalader elle-même la rambarde de la terrasse privée.

- Mais où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? s'écria Legolas en la saisissant par la taille avec force. Prise d'un soudain étourdissement, elle fut ramenée à terre et trébucha à moitié. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et fit furieusement face à son homme et à Aragorn qui était resté un peu en retrait.

- N'essaie pas de me retenir ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix puissante.

- Où vas-tu ? répèta l'elfe blond.

- J'en sais rien ! répliqua-t-elle avec hargne.

- Alors restes, le supplia-t-il.

- J'peux pas...

- Pourquoi cela ?

Comment pourrait-elle lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait envie de mourir mais qu'elle devait avant toute chose venger sa sœur ? Qu'elle ne supportait plus de respirer dans l'endroit même où elle avait tout perdu ? Qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à repousser tous ces actes de compassion et de pitié ? Qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre comme elle le faisait jusqu'à présent ? À ce moment, elle se moquait éperdument des conséquences que sa fuite aurait sur ses proches. Ça ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit que son promis souffrirait de son absence, que sa famille s'inquièterait mortellement de ne pas savoir où elle serait, que les soldats se retrouveraient sans chef et que ses amis la perdraient. Aliania ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre que la douleur qui irradiait son corps et son esprit.

Soupirant un grand coup, elle détacha le collier qui était dissimulé sous son haut, le leva devant elle de façon à ce que son interlocuteur le voit bien et, une fois qu'elle fut certaine qu'il eut comprit de quoi il s'agissait, le jeta dans le tas de gravats. Laissant le Prince sous le choc, elle sauta du balcon et partant en courant dans le crépuscule naissant. Elle ne vit pas les larmes ruisseler des yeux de l'homme de sa vie, ni la main qui se voulait réconfortante que son ami posa sur l'épaule secouée par les sanglots. En abandonnant ainsi le symbole de leur amour, la sorcière avait bien fait comprendre à l'elfe que tout était fini.

Le chemin de Traverse était connu pour accueillir une grande diversité de population. Pourtant, nombreux furent ceux qui remarquèrent l'apparition d'une très belle femme à l'allure féérique ce matin. Elle était de taille moyenne, les hanches fines, la peau pâle. Ses magnifiques cheveux tombaient en cascade sur son dos, couvrant ainsi une partie de sa veste en jean. Son look s'apparentait à celui des moldus : pantalon noir, débardeur assorti à des ballerines blanches. La jeune femme se doutait que son arrivée allait attirer le regard des curieux mais n'en avait cure. À chaque fois qu'elle venait sur Terre, elle provoquait ce genre des réactions.

Inspectant la rue qu'elle trouvait animée et bruyante, elle repéra ce qu'elle cherchait : la librairie Fleury et Bott. D'un pas tranquille, elle entra dans la boutique. Il y avait énormément de monde. La plupart des clients – pour ne pas dire la quasi-totalité – portait des robes de sorciers. L'inconnue ne s'en étonna pas car elle savait déjà à quel type de personnes elle avait affaire. Ses amis lui avaient longuement parlé de ce monde lors de leurs soirées.

Rapidement, la nouvelle venue repéra un ensemble de têtes rousses dans la foule. En s'approchant, elle remarqua qu'au milieu d'eux se tenait une très jeune fille aux cheveux emmêlés et un garçon du même âge dont une cicatrice en forme d'éclair ornait le front.

- _Cible repérée_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle décida d'observer discrètement le groupe pour être sûre de ne pas se tromper de personne. De plus, elle ne savait pas trop comment les aborder. À la base, ce n'était pas à elle d'être ici. Seulement, les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme prévues et les temps changent. L'inconnue poussa un imperceptible soupir. La vie était parfois si cruelle... Elle aurait tout donné pour que les raisons qui l'obligeaient à venir là ne se soient jamais produites. Malheureusement, personne ne pouvait remonter le temps pour empêcher l'inconcevable. Elle se devait d'être forte pour soutenir son amie qui ne pouvait poursuivre la mission à Poudlard.

La veille de la rentrée, elle alla voir le Professeur Dumbledore en lui disait qu'il devait absolument la recevoir. Celui-ci accepta et l'accueillit dans son bureau.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Mademoiselle ?

- Je m'appelle Anabellissë. Je suis une proche à Aliania et... et Alana. Je crois savoir qu'elles se faisaient appeler Soledad et Marie Lopès à vous yeux ?

- C'est exact. Mais je n'ai pas eu de leurs nouvelles depuis bientôt presque trois mois. Elles ont disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser de traces. Savez-vous où elles se trouvent ?

À cette question, l'elfe se força à respirer profondément pour rester maître de ses émotions. Elle ne devait pas craquer malgré les circonstances.

- Plus ou moins, murmura-t-elle en esquivant la douloureuse réponse. Elles... sont indisponibles pour le moment. Je suis venue pour reprendre leur place.

- Elles sont indisponibles, répéta le Directeur. J'imagine qu'elles ne peuvent vraiment pas faire autrement si elles vous délèguent cette fonction. Elles avaient fini par bien s'intégrer à cette école. Serait-il possible que je vois avec elles les conditions et modalités de votre intégration ? Comprenez-moi, je ne vous connais pas et bien que je ne demande qu'à vous faire confiance, je dois vérifier certains éléments avec les sœurs Lopès.

- Je comprends tout à fait votre méfiance qui est absolument légitime Monsieur. Malheureusement, je crains de ne pas pouvoir accéder à votre requête. Quand je disais qu'elles étaient indisponibles, je sous-entendais également qu'elles sont injoignables. Mais je connais plutôt bien votre monde, Aliania m'en parlait souvent. Demandez-moi n'importe quelle information que seule l'une d'entre elles et vous pouvez savoir...

- Qui avons-nous accueilli dans notre infirmerie l'année dernière ?

- En dehors des filles ? plaisanta l'elfe. Leur meilleur ami Anàrion – qui au passage est aussi le mien – qui avait été torturé à mort par un groupe de démons londoniens. D'ailleurs, je vous suis reconnaissante pour votre hospitalité. Il n'était pas en état d'être transporté.

- Quels pouvoirs possédez-vous ?

- Je n'en ai pas à proprement parler. Mais le fait que je puisse voir votre château prouve que j'appartiens quand même au club des êtres magiques. Je franchis les portails inter dimensionnels grâce à un système de cristaux magiques. Plus important pour vous, j'ai des aptitudes à manipuler une baguette. Un jour, Marie m'a prêté la sienne pour s'amuser et j'ai fait tomber de la neige. Depuis, j'ai appris tous les sortilèges basiques. Par exemple : _Duro _!

Le chandelier visé se transforma en pierre.

- Si vous doutez toujours de moi, lisez dans mon esprit. Contrairement aux jumelles, je ne pourrai pas vous repousser... Je n'ai pas les barrières mentales pour cela, lui dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. _Sans fouillez trop loin pour ne pas voir le pourquoi elles ne sont pas là..._

Le professeur hésita un léger instant avant de profiter de l'invitation. À ce moment, il sut que la femme assisse devant lui disait la vérité. Mais il perçut également qu'elle lui dissimulait quelque chose...

- Vous comptez vous intégrer entièrement ou bien faire des allers-retours sans cesse à l'instar de vos amies ?

- Je ne suis pas une véritable guerrière. Je devrais rester chez vous tant qu'elles ne reprennent pas leur rôle.

- Ce qui est navrant, c'est qu'elles prétendent protéger Harry Potter. Or, elles n'étaient pas là lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé face à Lord Voldemort en juin dernier. Soledad l'a abandonné juste avant que lui et deux autres de ses camarades descendent sous la trappe cachant la Pierre Philosophale.

- Harry va bien, je l'ai vu avec les Weasley sur le chemin de Traverse.

- Ce n'est pas la question.

- Non, c'est vrai. Professeur, si elles n'étaient pas là, c'est qu'il y a eu un cas de force majeur. Croyez-moi.

- Je sens que vous me cachez quelque chose...

- C'est vrai. Si je ne vous dis pas tout, c'est parce que...

- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il.

- Elles ne sont pas en état d'accomplir des missions pour le moment. Il y a eu un accident. Une attaque massive qui a mal tourné... vraiment mal tourné... ça fait plusieurs mois déjà – enfin pour vous cela ne fait pas si longtemps. Toujours est-il qu'il y a eu des conséquences terribles et irrémédiables.

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue mais elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Elle lâcha ces horribles mots dans un souffle :

- Alana ne s'en est pas sortie...

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit, faisant ainsi retentir dans leurs esprits cette phrase irréaliste. Le regard du Directeur se voila. La nouvelle n'était pas facile à accepter. Sa dernière conversation privée avec la défunte lui revint en tête : elle avait sentie qu'il lui arriverait malheur sous peu... et lui, il lui avait promis de prendre soin de sa sœur dans ce cas de figure précis.

- Et Soledad ? murmura-t-il d'une voix contenant avec peine son émotion.

- Peu de temps après l'enterrement, elle s'est enfuie. Personne ne sait où elle est. Avec Alania et Anàrion, nous faisons notre possible pour les remplacer mais c'est difficile. La chance que vous ayez est que nous connaissions l'existence de leur mission à Poudlard. Par conséquent, on peut prendre la relève.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il.

Il ressentait le besoin de s'isoler pour faire le point sur tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Prenant congé de l'elfe, il s'enferma dans ses appartements pour réfléchir à comment il allait bien pouvoir annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle aux enseignants et aux élèves.

La cérémonie de la Répartition venait de s'achever et Harry Potter ainsi que son camarade Ronald Weasley manquaient à l'appel. Leur absence semblait inquiéter les professeurs, d'autant plus que personne ne les avait vus dans le Poudlard Express. Fait étrange quand on sait que ce train est le seul moyen conventionné pour arriver à cette école. Trop occupé à chercher ces deux élèves, le Professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas présenté Anabellissë au reste des élèves qui lui jetaient de curieux regards. Pourquoi y-avait-il à la table Gryffondor une jeune fille inconnue qui ressemblait étrangement aux sœurs Lopès ? D'ailleurs, où les jumelles étaient-elles passées ? Le Professeur McGonagall envoya les élèves rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs et prit l'étrangère en aparté.

- Je suis confuse, le Professeur Dumbledore a une affaire urgente à régler et n'a donc pas pu annoncer votre arrivée, Mademoiselle... ?

- Je n'ai pas de nom de famille... Je suis juste Anabellissë. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas pressée... Mon arrivée n'est malheureusement pas la seule chose que le Professeur Dumbledore va devoir annoncer. Il va devoir expliquer pourquoi je suis là et non les sœurs Lopès.

- Oui, j'ai appris la triste nouvelle. Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances. Savez-vous... avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Soledad depuis votre entrevue avec le Directeur ?

- Cela fait des mois que je n'en ai pas eus la situation a eu peu de chance d'évoluer depuis hier... Je pense être dans le vrai en vous disant que je connais Aliania – Soledad – depuis très longtemps et qu'elle ne réapparaitra que lorsqu'elle l'aura décidé. Faut qu'elle fasse une pause – une très longue pause – pour tenter de faire son deuil.

- C'est compréhensible, compatit la vieille femme. Vous allez prendre la même chambre que la jeune fille là-bas, lui dit-elle en lui indiquant Hermione Granger. C'est là où dormaient les sœurs Lopès.

- Oui, je sais. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une assez bonne notion de ce que je dois faire. Comme je l'ai dis à votre collègue, Soledad me racontait pas mal de choses sur votre monde. Je pense connaitre suffisamment d'éléments sur la vie de château pour ne pas être dépassée. Merci Professeur, passez une bonne soirée !

La jeune fille n'alla pas se coucher comme elle l'avait laissé entendre. Elle ne pourrait pas laisser reposer son esprit de toute façon. Il s'était passé trop de choses ces derniers mois. Depuis, elle ne trouvait que très peu de quiétude. Les elfes ne rêvaient pas à proprement parler comme les humains : les yeux ouverts, ils laissaient vagabonder leurs esprits sur le chemin des âmes où ils pouvaient parfois croiser l'un des leurs. Cela leur suffisait pour se reposer le cœur, leur enveloppe corporelle ne nécessitant pas de réel besoin de récupération.

Instinctivement, elle s'était dirigée vers la même petite cour que les jumelles affectionnaient particulièrement. La vue nocturne y était magnifique : la lune miroitait dans les sombres eaux en sommeil du lac, encadrée par les reflets de hauts sapins. La quiétude qui régnait en ce lieu ne pouvait que soulager l'elfe qui avait grand besoin de souffler suite aux derniers évènements. Malgré la fraicheur de septembre, Anabellissë, peu désireuse d'affronter les questions curieuses des élèves, décida de se reposer ici pour la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, elle rencontra officiellement Harry et Ron qui étaient arrivés par « voiture volante » au lieu du Poudlard Express. Peu habituée aux moyens de transports modernes, elle ne posa pas de questions à ce sujet, l'essentiel étant qu'ils soient arrivés sains et saufs. Le Professeur Dumbledore, le visage grave, se leva pour réclamer le silence sous le regard étonné des élèves qui ne voyaient pas ce que le Directeur pouvait avoir à leur dire de si bon matin.

- Mes chers élèves, nous allons accueillir une nouvelle personne parmi nous cette année. Comme certains d'entre vous ont pu le constater, une jeune femme a rejoint les rangs des Gryffondors depuis hier soir. Je vais lui laisser la parole pour se présenter.

- Bonjour à tous, déclara l'elfe en se levant à son tour. Je m'appelle Anabellissë. Je suis une amie de Marie et Soledad Lopès. Vous savez tous qu'elles occupaient une place un peu spéciale au sein de cette école. Malheureusement, elles ne peuvent pas revenir pour le moment, d'où la raison de ma présence ici. J'ai pour devoir de reprendre leur place le temps qu'il le faudra...

- Où est-ce qu'elles sont ? demandèrent en cœur Fred et Georges Weasley qui déploraient l'absence de celles qu'ils considéraient comme leurs camarades de jeu.

Anabellissë arrêta son regard quelques secondes sur les jumeaux avant de répondre. Cela lui faisait tellement mal de voir des doubles ensemble...

- Le Professeur Dumbledore pense que je dois vous dire toute la vérité à ce sujet et... je suis d'accord avec lui. Vous dissimulez cette information serait une insulte aussi bien pour elles que pour vous. Il y a quelques temps, des êtres maléfiques se sont attaqués en masse à un lieu qui est considéré dans notre monde comme un véritable havre de paix. Nous avons du faire appel à une grosse puissance pour repousser cette attaque. La victoire a eu un prix inimaginable... il y a eu beaucoup de personnes blessées et certaines ne sont s'en pas sorties. Marie... Marie fait partie de cette dernière catégorie. Je suis désolée de vous l'annoncer aussi brutalement. Il n'y a malheureusement pas des centaines de façons de vous le dire. Je sais que parmi vous, certains élèves étaient assez proches des sœurs Lopès. Sachez que Marie n'a pas souffert et qu'elle a indiqué dans son testament qu'elle ne désirait pas que nous pleurions son départ. Honorons sa mémoire en respectant cette volonté. Souvenons-nous uniquement d'elle comme une femme joyeuse et épanouie, une protectrice sans faille, une sœur aimante, une amie fidèle. À Marie Lopès ! termina-t-elle en levant son verre suivie des autres élèves et professeurs peinés.

- Où est Sol ? Quand est-ce qu'elle va revenir ? s'enquit Harry les yeux brillant de larmes.

- Soledad a besoin de faire une pause avant de revenir ici... Cela, je peux lui offrir en la remplaçant le temps qu'il faudra. Cela peut prendre des siècles mais entre nous, le temps n'est pas vraiment un problème, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Jeunes gens, je vous serai reconnaissant de ne pas importuner Anabellissë avec des questions indélicates et de l'aider à s'intégrer au maximum à la vie de Poudlard. Je vous laisse désormais vous rendre en cours et vous souhaite une bonne journée, les congédia le Directeur.

- Nous souhaiter une bonne journée ? C'est une blague... marmonna Fred à qui l'annonce du décès faisait beaucoup de peine.

Il ne pouvait oser imaginer comment Soledad devait souffrir de la disparition de son double. Lui-même ne pourrait jamais survivre sans son frère. C'était impossible !

Après avoir rempotés des mandragores dans les serres du Professeur Chourave, les Gryffondors enchainèrent avec le cours de métamorphoses de Minerva McGonagall. Aujourd'hui, elle leur demanda de transformer un scarabée en bouton de manteau. Selon Harry, la principale difficulté résidait dans le fait que les bestioles ne tenaient pas en place et qu'il était par conséquent lésé de les atteindre avec le sortilège. Anabellissë aurait bien partagé son point de vue si ce n'est qu'elle avait une réelle habilité à viser l'insecte mais qu'une fois ensorcelé, celui-ci ressemblait plus à un mini galet... Malgré tout, la Directrice de maison la félicita car contrairement aux autres, elle n'avait pas fait de première année.

L'heure du déjeuner fut animée par la réception d'une lettre pour le moins étonnante ! Lorsque Ron vit le papier rouge écarlate fumer, il blêmit considérablement en gémissant. Neville eut à peine le temps de lui conseiller de s'enfuir en courant que la missive s'ouvrit brutalement :

- VOLER LA VOITURE ! ÇA ME N'AURAIT PAS ÉTONNÉ QU'ILS TE RENVOIENT ! REÇU UNE LETTRE DE DUMBLEDORE HIER SOIR ! J'AI CRU QUE TON PÈRE ALLAIT MOURIR DE HONTE ! ON NE T'A PAS ÉLEVÉ PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNÉES POUR QUE TU TE CONDUISES COMME ÇA ! HARRY ET TOI, VOUS AURIEZ PU VOUS TUER ! JE SUIS ABSOLUMENT INDIGNÉE ! TON PÈRE RISQUE UNE ENQUÊTE DU MINISTÈRE ! C'EST ENTIÈREMENT TA FAUTE ET SI JAMAIS TU REFAIS LA MOINDRE BÊTISE, TU REVIENS IMMÉDIATEMENT À LA MAISON !

- _Oula, ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un..._ pensa l'elfe en jetant un regard compatissant au jeune garçon presque caché sous la table tellement il avait honte. _Prestya se déchainant sur Aliania, ça serait placé dans la même catégorie..._

L'enveloppe s'embrasa pour finir en cendres, laissant planer un silence pesant. Peu à peu, des rires éclatèrent et les conversations reprirent leur cours. Hermione, qui jusqu'à présent boudait les deux garçons à cause de leurs comportements jugés irresponsables, estima qu'ils avaient été suffisamment punis grâce à cette sublime humiliation et se remit à leur parler.

Une heure plus tard, les élèves se dirigèrent dans l'aile ouest pour assister au premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui se déroulait dans une salle de classe de taille moyenne au plafond surélevé. Les Gryffondors et Serpentards attendaient patiemment que le nouveau professeur fasse son apparition. Celui-ci fit une entrée assez remarquée – en particulier par la gente féminine – en descendant lentement les escaliers menant à son bureau. Il s'arrêta devant chacune des toiles qui le représentaient en s'envoyant des fleurs en permanence. Anabellissë le trouva incroyablement insupportable et vit que tous les garçons semblaient partager son avis vu leurs regards incrédules et écœurés.

- ... je ne me suis pas débarrassé du Spectre de la Mort en lui souriant, termina-t-il son discours de présentation par un sourire charmeur.

- Est-ce que c'est cet homme qui dédicaçait des livres chez Fleury & Bott l'autre jour ? souffla-t-elle à Harry.

- Oui, je sens que l'année va être longue avec lui... il ne fait que se vanter ! Personnellement, je vais prier pour qu'il y ait un mort de plus cette année... dit-il sombrement.

- Peut-être pas quand même... disons que l'on va prier pour qu'il se rendre compte qu'il n'ait pas fait pour être enseignant, atténua l'elfe.

- Ou qu'il se fasse renvoyer, commenta Ron plein d'espoir.

- Allons, allons, un peu de calme s'il vous plait ! réclama le Professeur. Avant toute chose, je vous donne trente minutes pour remplir ce petit questionnaire pour vérifier que vous avez bien lu tous mes livres cet été !

Les élèves se regardèrent en coin. Un contrôle surprise dès le premier cours, l'année commençait mal. À la vue des questions, Ron grimaça : toutes portaient uniquement sur la personne de Gilderoy Lockhart. Quelle est sa couleur préférée ? Sa plus grande ambition ? Son plus grand souhait ? etc.

En voyant cela, Anabellissë sourcilla et ne peut s'empêcher de lever la main :

- Professeur Lockhart ?

- Qui a-t-il Miss ?

- Excusez-vous, cela vient peut-être de fait que je suis nouvelle dans cette école, mais je ne saisis pas l'intérêt de votre questionnaire. En quoi connaitre votre autobiographie est-elle réellement intéressante pour un cours de défense ?

Le Professeur laissa échapper un petit rire pour se donner une contenance et rétorqua avec platement :

- Un professeur n'a pas à justifier ses décisions auprès de ses élèves. Il ne s'agit là que d'une simple vérification de lecture.

- Je vais dire les choses autrement alors : je n'ai pas lu vos livres et ne compte pas le faire s'ils racontent uniquement vos préférences culinaires ou esthétiques. Après tout, vous êtes censé nous apprendre à lutter contre les forces du mal. Pensez-vous réellement que face au danger on pourra se contenter de lancer un « le célèbre Gildoroy Lockhart veut la paix sur le monde donc disparaissez de notre vue ! » ? Cette idée est tellement risible que je me sens stupide de l'avoir dit à voix haute. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai une certaine expérience dans ce domaine, et je peux vous certifier qu'il serait plus intéressant que vous raconteriez vos exploits professionnels à la classe que vos hobbies privés. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Les élèves – enfin les garçons – approuvèrent vivement de la tête. Quant à l'enseignant, il secouait la tête tout en gardant son imperturbable sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille comme vous peut avoir à m'apprendre ? Vous ne manquez certes pas d'assurance ma chère mais vous n'avez que ça.

À ces mots, Anabellissë se leva.

- Professeur Lockhart, vous ne me connaissez pas alors n'affichez pas la prétention de faire comme si cela était le cas. On me considère comme la parfaite antithèse de Soledad Lopès – oui, je sais, vous n'avez pas eu le plaisir de la rencontrer mais je suis sûre que vous en avez entendu parler – je suis d'une nature extrêmement calme et patiente. Néanmoins, je me permets de vous dire que l'étalage de votre vie privée est inadapté à cet enseignement. Les élèves n'ont pas besoin de savoir la marque de votre parfum préféré mais la manière dont ils doivent se servir de leur baguette pour repousser une attaque. Et à l'avenir, je vous serai gré de ne plus m'appeler « ma chère ». Mon prénom est Anabellissë, conclut-elle en croisant les bras.

- Oui... à chacun son point de vue, déclara le sorcier en gardant son air séducteur. Maintenant, je ramasse les copies ! Vous aurez peut-être les plus belles peurs de votre vie dans ce cours. Je vous demanderai de ne pas hurler, ça pourrait les énerver ! s'écria-t-il magistralement en découvrant une cage qui, jusqu'à présent, s'agitait seule sous une couverture.

Les quelques élèves qui se sentaient nerveux à cette vue se détendirent rapidement lorsque Seamus Finnigan rigola en annonçant qu'il ne s'agissait que de simples lutins de Cornouailles.

- Voyons voir ce que vous pouvez faire contre ces petites saletés ! s'exclama le Professeur en jetant un regard narquois à l'elfe tout en libérant les petites créatures endiablées.

Les lutins se précipitèrent dans tous les sens dans la salle en détruisant tout sur leur passage. Les élèves se levèrent en hurlant et tentèrent de s'enfuir. Constatant l'état de panique des apprentis sorciers, Gilderoy Lockhart leva sa baguette sûr de lui et lança un sort. Malheureusement, un lutin s'empara du bâton au même moment. Anabellissë lut la panique dans ses yeux et le regardant prendre la fuite avec un magnifique ordre « vous quatre, remettez le reste dans sa cage ! À la prochaine ! ».

- Non mais quel incapable ! s'exclama l'elfe. Et ça se vante imbattable !

- Comment on va faire ? demanda Ron.

Harry ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à aider Hermione à se débarrasser d'une des créatures qui lui tirait les cheveux en le frappant entre un livre. Quant au pauvre Neville, il était suspendu par le col à un lustre et attendait piteusement que quelqu'un vienne le décrocher.

- _Immobilis_ ! cria Hermione.

Toutes les bestioles se figèrent dans l'espace.

- Bien joué Hermione ! la félicita l'elfe en les poussant vers la porte de la cage. J'espère que les prochains cours ne vont pas ressembler à celui-là... Je déteste les usurpateurs !

- Ce n'est pas un usurpateur ! protesta la jeune fille en rougissant sous l'œil acerbe que ses trois interlocuteurs lui lancèrent. Les incidents arrivent même aux meilleurs...

- Certes, mais qu'est-ce que ça va être le jour où il nous fera affronter un vampire ! lâcha la jeune femme pragmatique. Tu trouves cela normal qu'il libère des créatures sans même nous expliquer comment lutter contre elles ?

La Gryffondor se contenta de baisser la tête tout en refusant de dire du mal du Professeur dont elle était apparemment éprise.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'équipe Gryffondore devait effectuer son premier entraînement de quidditch de l'année. Le capitaine, Olivier Dubois, était déjà sur les nerfs et s'égosillait sur ses coéquipiers pour leur expliquer la nouvelle stratégie qu'il avait élaborée durant l'été. Au bout de deux heures, ils allaient enfin passer à la pratique lorsque l'équipe des Serpentards débarqua sur le terrain.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, j'ai réservé le terrain pour Gryffondor ! s'énerva Dubois contre le capitaine adverse.

- J'ai reçu l'autorisation spécial du Professeur Rogue afin d'entrainer notre nouvel attrapeur, rétorqua Marcus Flint avec un horrible sourire.

- Votre nouvel attrapeur ? sourcilla Dubois. Qui est-ce ?

Le groupe s'écarta pour laisser place à un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds plaqués sur son crâne.

- Malefoy ! s'exclama Harry septique.

- Et oui Potter ! Et ce n'est pas la seule nouveauté, déclara-t-il fièrement en montrant son balai.

Avec horreur, tous découvrirent que chaque joueur possédait un Nimbus 2001, c'est-à-dire le balai le plus performant qu'il pouvait exister sur le marché actuel. Merveilleux cadeaux de Malefoy père...

- Vous voyez, contrairement à vous tous, mon père peut nous offrir ce qu'il y a de meilleur !

Hermione, qui avait assisté à l'altercation avec Ron et Anabellissë, prit la parole :

- Mais au moins, personne n'a payé pour faire partie de l'équipe, on les a choisi pour leur talent !

- Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, espèce de Sang-de-bourbe ! lui cracha Drago au visage.

- Tu vas le payer cher Malefoy ! fit Ron en sortant de ses gongs. CRACHELIMACE !

Malheureusement, le sort eut un effet boomerang. La baguette de Ron, qui avait été cassée dans l'arrivée mouvementée lors de la rentrée, retourna le sort contre son propriétaire qui se mit à... cracher des limaces dans un bruit d'éclaboussure écœurant. Anabellissë grimaça de dégoût : elle ne supporta pas les trucs gluants ! Sous les rires des Serpentards, Harry, Ron et Ana emmenèrent leur camarade chez Hagrid pour trouver une solution.

Le garde-chasse lui fournit un grand seau en déclarant d'un ton docte qu'il fallait attendre que cela passe et que les limaces seraient mieux à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Ils profitèrent de l'occasion pour parler de tout et de rien. À un moment, la discussion dériva sur le Professeur Lockhart. Le demi-géant ne put s'empêcher de dévoiler son agacement pour ce soi-disant enseignant. Cela étonna quelque peu le trio car ce n'était pas dans les coutumes de leur ami de médire des professeurs. Néanmoins, Ana ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Elle aussi doutait fortement de la véracité des exploits que Gilderoy Lockhart racontait si théâtralement dans son livre. Décidément, ce n'était pas encore cette année que les élèves allaient apprendre à se défendre contre les forces du mal. Pourtant, il le faudrait bien... Qui sait ce que leur réservait l'avenir ?

26

* * *

***se cache avant de recevoir des pierres***

**Plus sérieusement, la disparition d'Alana/Marie était prévue depuis le début dans mon esprit. Ce n'est vraiment pas joyeux mais mon histoire est un drame et je tenais à travailler sur ce genre de thème...**

**Est-ce que vous avez du sortir vos mouchoirs ?**  
**Comment imaginez-vous la suite ?**  
**Que pensez-vous du fait qu'Anabellissë va prendre temporairement la relève à Poudlard ?**

**Je sais que ça fait beaucoup de questions, mais j'aimerais vraiment recevoir vos impressions.**

**Merci pour votre passage et pour vos éventuelles reviews !**

**A bientôt !**


	16. Errance

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Joyeux Noël ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que Papa Noël a été généreux avec vous ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 – Errance**

À leur retour au château, le professeur McGonagall signifia à Ron et à Harry leurs retenues respectives pour leur remarquable arrivée en début d'année. Le rouquin écopa de la corvée de nettoyage sous la direction de Rusard tandis que le Survivant fut chargé d'aider Lockhart à répondre à ses admirateurs.

- _Quelle ingrate tâche_, pensa Ana dégoûtée à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse perdre son temps à écouter une personne se vanter d'exploits immérités. Bon courage ! l'encouragea-t-elle à voix haute avant de rejoindre la Tour Gryffondore.

Hermione la suivit. Les filles se calèrent au fond des fauteuils près de la cheminée et parlèrent des cours. Hermione était ravie de constater que l'elfe partageait son savoir sans montrer signe de lassitude face à sa multitude de questions. Non pas que les jumelles n'étaient pas patientes avec elle, mais elles étaient souvent pressées... En plus, leur amie n'hésitait pas à lui raconter comment s'organisait leur monde alors que les jumelles restaient assez discrètes vis-à-vis de cela. Plus Hermione écoutait, plus elle se sentait émerveillée par l'univers féérique des elfes.

- Votre monde semble tellement magique, s'extasia-t-elle. Enfin, magique dans le sens merveilleusement beau et hors du commun, rectifia-t-elle.

- C'est vrai que cela n'a rien à voir avec la Terre. Mais ne te leurres pas. Chaque monde a connu, connait ou connaitra des périodes de conflits et de souffrances. Pour vous, la période de règne de Voldemort n'a apparemment pas été une ère facile à vivre – la preuve étant que même une décennie après sa disparition, peu osent encore prononcer son nom – mais je suis prête à parier que ce sorcier n'est ni le premier, ni le dernier à mal tourner. Je vais te dire un secret Hermione : les conflits sont ce qui fait avancer le monde. Sans combat, la société stagne. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas pour la guerre. Les elfes fuient la colère et l'agressivité le plus possible. Néanmoins, si à une certaine époque nous ne nous étions pas battus, alors nous aurions cessé d'exister. De tout temps, une personne se croit toujours plus fort que les autres et cherche à dominer le monde. Pour garder un minimum de sérénité, il faut se confronter à cet imposteur et le vaincre, finit l'elfe d'un ton docte.

- Et comment fait-on lorsque cette personne ne peut être vaincue ? demanda timidement la jeune fille.

- Tu fais référence à Voldemort ?

La Gryffondore acquiesça en serrant des dents.

- Ce n'est pas parce que son esprit a survécu une fois qu'il n'est pas mortel. Il a du trouver une parade temporaire. Personne ne sait pourquoi un bébé a pu détruire le mage noir le plus puissant de l'époque. Pour ma part, j'imagine qu'il y a là-dessous une histoire de malédiction ou de prophétie. _C'est souvent le cas d'ailleurs_, se dit-elle pour elle-même. La famille Potter est apparemment très ancienne. Qui sait quel sortilège un ancêtre a pu lancer sur sa lignée ? De toute manière, même si ce Lord arrive à faire son grand retour, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne pourra pas regagner la même puissance d'autrefois. Ton peuple ne refera pas deux fois la même erreur, j'y veillerai personnellement, lui promit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Vraiment ?

- Je t'assure que personne n'a la capacité de survivre indéfiniment. Pas même les gens de mon espèce, murmura-t-elle en pensant brutalement à Alana.

- Désolée, souffla Hermione en voyant l'émotion dans les yeux d'Ana.

- Ne le sois pas. Ma période de deuil n'est pas encore achevée mais je suis assez solide pour parler de mon amie.

- Vous étiez très proches ? se risqua la jeune fille curieuse.

- Oui... Oh bien sûr personne ne pouvait prétendre être aussi proche d'elle qu'Aliania, mais nous étions comme des sœurs. Leur père m'a recueillie quand je n'étais encore qu'une enfant. Il m'a élevé et aimé comme sa propre fille. J'ai grandi durant des millénaires auprès des jumelles. Alors oui, je pense pouvoir certifier que nous étions très proches.

- J'ignorais que tu étais leur sœur adoptive. Est-ce que... tu as des nouvelles de Soledad ?

- Non, soupira-t-elle. Et comme je l'ai dis à Dumbledore, je n'en aurais pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas décidé d'en donner. Je suppose que tu as du remarquer que quand Soledad veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient toujours d'une manière où d'une autre.

- Ça, c'est sûr ! s'exclama Hermione.

Elle se mit à lui raconter toutes les péripéties qu'il y avait eues entre elle et les professeurs. À l'évocation de ces souvenirs, Ana ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ron, qui était rentré depuis une petite demi-heure en s'écroulant dans un fauteuil, émit un ronflement sonore.

- Il est tard ma belle, tu devrais aller te coucher.

- Mais Harry n'est pas encore revenu ! protesta-t-elle.

- Je vais l'attendre, ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui. Bonne nuit !

La Gryffondore secoua le rouquin pour l'inviter à rejoindre lui aussi le dortoir.

Au alentour de minuit, la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un Harry anxieux. Il fut surprit de trouver encore quelqu'un debout à une heure aussi tardive.

- Est-ce que ça va Harry ?

- Oui, oui. Pourquoi tu n'es pas encore couchée ?

- J'ai promis à Hermione de t'attendre. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'elle aille dormir. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air... inquiet.

- Il s'est passé un drôle de truc avec Lockhart.

- Ah bon ?

- J'ai du m'endormir, esquiva-t-il.

- Dis toujours, l'encouragea l'elfe.

- Pendant que je répondais aux admirateurs du prof, j'ai cru entendre une voix.

- Une voix ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle te disait ?

- Tu ne me crois pas fou ?

- Bien sûr que non, alors qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

- C'était une voix du genre... caverneuse. Elle parlait de sang... et de tuer.

Ana réfléchit une minute. Il était possible que le garçon se soit simplement assoupi tout comme il était envisageable qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose de plus réel. Faute d'avoir d'autres informations, elle décida de ne pas l'inquiéter :

- Si jamais cela se reproduit, on cherchera à savoir d'où cela provient mon chéri, lui dit-elle d'une voix apaisante. Allez, vas te mettre au lit sinon tu risques d'avoir du mal à te lever demain.

Arwen Undomiel était assisse dans un fauteuil en osier blanc dans l'un des jardins privés de la famille royale. Pensive, elle ressassait tous les évènements majeurs qui s'étaient déroulés lors de ces derniers mois. Ces proches faisaient tout pour la divertir de ses sombres pensées mais les cicatrices qu'elle gardait de l'attaque ne l'aidaient pas à oublier... Comment ne plus penser un seul instant que l'une de ses grandes sœurs était partie rejoindre les Valars ? Qu'une autre avait perdu sa joie naturelle de vivre ? Qu'une autre s'était exilée on ne sait où ? Sans parler du fait qu'elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de sa plus grande sœur. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment connue car son enlèvement avait eu lieu lorsqu'elle habitait chez sa grand-mère Galadriel. Malgré cette méconnaissance, elle était inquiète de ne pas savoir comment Aliana allait. De l'état de santé de ses sœurs pouvaient dépendre tant de choses... L'elfe aimerait tellement que son homme soit à ses côtés en ce moment. Hélas ! Ces affaires de rôdeur le retenaient au loin dans des terres inhabitées. Fondcombe lui paraissait bien désert en ce moment : entre Léïa et Alania qui tentaient de gérer tant bien que mal leurs armées respectives sans l'aide des commandantes habituelles, le coma de Prestya et l'absence d'Anabellissë, son cercle de proches s'était considérablement rétréci.

Un mouvement dans l'horizon attira son attention : une minuscule tâche se mouvait lentement en direction de la cité. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle identifia l'inconnu sans trop de peine. Il s'agissait du hobbit Bilbon Saquet de la Comté. Cela faisait quelques décennies qu'il n'avait plus remis les pieds à Imladris. Sa venue allait sûrement faire plaisir à son père qui adorait bavarder avec cet étrange petit homme.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, le Seigneur Elrond informa ses proches que leur invité allait rester à Imladris pour une durée indéterminée et il leur demanda de lui réserver un bon accueil. Le hobbit, qui était un grand ami de Gandalf le Gris, animait les soirées des elfes en racontant à mainte reprise le récit de ses aventures. Il s'avérait également être un grand poète et passait des heures à composer avec Aragorn qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Un jour, il raconta à Alania sa rencontre avec une vile créature du nom de Gollum et évoqua ainsi la trouvaille de son plus grand trésor : un anneau d'or lisse. La Princesse tendit l'oreille : la façon dont le hobbit parlait de cette bague l'intriguait grandement. La manière dont le semi-homme semblait être lié à cet objet l'inquiétait même... Avec tous les remous qui émanaient du Mordor, se pouvait-il que cet objet soit celui dont tout le monde redoute l'apparition ? Ne s'agissait-il pas de l'Unique ?

- Bilbon, Gandalf s'est-il intéressé à cet anneau ?

- Bien sûr qu'il s'y est intéressé ! Ce n'est pas qu'un stupide morceau d'or décoratif ! Il est si extraordinaire, si... précieux, dit-il sur un ton avide qui mis mal à l'aise son interlocutrice.

- Et aujourd'hui, où est cet anneau ? se renseigna-t-elle anxieuse.

- Je l'ai laissé à mon neveu, lâcha-t-il écœuré. Sur ordre de ce Gandalf, celui qui se mêle toujours de ce qui ne le regarde pas, dit-il de plus en plus rapidement et en haussant le ton, il veut me le VOLER !

- Calmez-vous Bilbon, lui conseilla l'elfe en voyant que tous commençaient à s'intéresser à leur conversation. Personne ne cherche à vous voler quoi que ce soit, soyez tranquille. Si Gandalf vous a conseillé de transmettre cet anneau à votre neveu, c'est qu'il avait de bonnes raisons. Aucun de ses actes ne fut jamais fait en vain, le rassura-t-elle.

Elle prit congé du semi-homme et alla confier sa découverte et ses doutes à sa tante Léïa.

- Je crois savoir où se trouve l'Unique, lui fit-elle à mi-voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention des sous-commandants qui s'affairaient autour d'elles.

Sa tante l'emmena à l'écart et lui demanda de s'expliquer.

- Es-tu sûre de tes propos ?

- Je n'ai pas de certitude mais admets que la description et les conséquences sur son porteur ressemblent fortement à l'histoire de Bilbon !

- Sans voir cet objet, nous ne pouvons pas avoir de preuves.

- Et si j'allais dans la Comté voir ce qu'il en est ?

- Cela éveillerait trop de soupçons si une elfe arrivait dans ce pays. Les hobbits nous considèrent comme des êtres de légendes. Attirer l'attention sur nous serait dangereux. Seul Gandalf peut y aller sans trop de risques.

- Très bien. Sais-tu où est Gandalf ? demanda-t-elle sceptique.

- Personne ne sait jamais où il est...

- C'est bien ce que je me disais ! Je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui soit apte à le trouver dans ses conditions et malheureusement pour nous, cette personne ne nous a plus donné signe de vie depuis des mois ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Depuis la mort de sa sœur, Alania perdait plus facilement son calme légendaire. Elle se retrouvait à la tête d'une partie de l'armée alors que rien ne l'avait préparée à cela. Ses grandes sœurs s'étaient toujours chargées de la partie guerrière du pouvoir. L'elfe, qui avait du endosser du jour au lendemain le commandement, manquait cruellement de confiance en elle et ne pouvait en parler à personne. Elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de la tâche qui lui avait été conférée de droit et donnerait tout pour retrouver sa place de médiatrice royale. Malheureusement, tous les rôles reposaient désormais sur ses épaules. Elle aurait aimé savoir ce que devenait Aliania – d'abord pour s'assurer qu'elle s'en sortait « bien » – mais aussi pour pouvoir se dire que bientôt, celle-ci reprendrait sa place de chef et que tout irait pour le mieux. Sauf que bien sûr, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'Aliania décide de revenir parmi eux : la perte de son double avait été le coup suprême qui ferait qu'elle ne se relèverait pas.

- Désolée, se reprit-elle. Je vais quand même essayer de trouver le Magicien Blanc.

- Tu ne peux pas quitter Fondcombe chérie, tout le monde compte sur ta présence ici.

- Oui, j'ai cru remarqué, marmonna-t-elle. Mais il faut bien faire quelque chose ! Imagine que c'est bel et bien l'Unique, comment est-ce qu'un simple hobbit pourrait lutter contre les serviteurs de Sauron ? Il finira par le retrouver, le tuer et récupérer tout son pouvoir d'antan.

- Avec un peu de chance, Gandalf reviendra bientôt ici.

- Il y a des fois où je trouve que tu te voiles un peu la face comme ta sœur, lâcha-t-elle impitoyablement.

- Et moi je trouve que tu adoptes de plus en plus le comportement impétueux de ta sœur, répliqua-t-elle furieuse.

- Et j'en suis fière ! rétorqua-t-elle avant de partir la tête haute.

Elle devait absolument agir maintenant. Soudain, elle eut une idée : contacter sa sœur par magie ce n'était pas parce que leur lien fantastique n'existait plus qu'elle ne pouvait pas la joindre grâce à un envoûtement. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, plaça un cercle de bougies blanches et s'assit en tailleur au milieu. Après maintes psalmodies, elle répéta trois fois le message qu'elle voulait transmettre à sa sœur en espérant qu'elle le recevrait.

Le froid glacial s'engouffrait sous la couverture dans laquelle une silhouette était emmitouflée. Le feu de camp venait de mourir et l'aube était encore loin. Frissonnant dans son sommeil, l'individu s'agitait de plus en plus. De la sueur coulait sur son visage crispé et faisait coller ses longs cheveux bouclés sur son front. Des hurlements de loups retentirent dans le lointain, rendant ainsi l'atmosphère encore plus lugubre que ce que la pleine lune dévoilait déjà. La personne se réveilla en sursaut le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire une nuit complète sans faire de cauchemars et la fatigue commençait à se faire cruellement sentir. Elle essayait rageusement les larmes de harassement qui avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues rougies par l'air austère.

Aliania se recroquevilla contre un arbre et observa les environs. Elle s'était réfugiée en haut d'une colline afin d'avoir un point de vue suffisant large pour surveiller de loin la venue d'éventuels ennemis. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait eu à repousser qu'une meute de loups affamés. L'elfe en cavale pouvait apercevoir la cité du Rohan qui se dessinait dans l'aube naissance. Avec un peu de motivation, elle atteindrait le château d'Or de Meduseld rapidement et emprunterait au roi l'un de ses meilleurs chevaux afin de pouvoir parcourir librement la Terre du Milieu en un rien de temps. La sorcière se remit à somnoler lorsqu'elle crut entendre une voix. Elle rouvrit les yeux et tendit l'oreille :

- _L'Unique serait dans la Comté... L'Unique serait dans la Comté..._ lui souffla une voix familière dans sa tête.

- _Alania ?_ l'interrogea-t-elle interloquée. _C'est toi ?_

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Cependant, elle doutait que cela soit le fruit de son imagination aussi se pressa-t-elle de reprendre sa route. Plus vite elle trouverait une monture, plus vite elle pourrait chevaucher jusqu'au pays des semis-hommes. Elle marcha durant encore plusieurs heures avant d'arriver à l'entrée du village. Elle fut stoppée par une troupe de cavaliers qui s'apprêtait à sortir. Leur meneur s'avança vivement vers elle et la menaça avec sa lance.

- Halte ! Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

- Quel accueil ! répliqua l'elfe en dévoilant son visage en faisant glisser la capuche de sa cape noire. Théodred, fils du roi Théoden, c'est ça ?

- Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter femme !

- Je suis venue voir votre père et j'apprécierai grandement que vous baissiez d'un ton lorsque vous vous adressez à moi. De mes plus lointains souvenirs, je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà reçu un pareil accueil sur ces terres ! Votre père saura me reconnaitre.

- Mon père est souffrant et ne reçoit pas de visiteurs, trancha le Prince. Je n'ai toujours pas saisi votre nom.

- Je suis Ménilda, fille d'un rôdeur du nord connu sous le nom d'Asturion, mentit-elle délibérément. J'ai fait une longue route et je suis sûre que le Roi fera une exception pour moi. Si son état de santé est réellement grave, je peux faire appel à mes aptitudes de guérisseuse. Conduisez-moi à lui.

- Suivez-moi, céda-t-il en donnant ordre à ses cavaliers de l'attendre.

Il fit faire demi-tour à son étalon et prit la direction du palais au pas. La sorcière observait du coin de l'œil les villageois moroses qui la dévisageaient. L'ambiance tendue qui régnait en ces lieux la surprit. Il y a encore quelques décennies, ce village était prospère et respirait la joie de vivre alors qu'aujourd'hui, tous les habitants semblaient méfiants ou tristes.

Les gardes s'effacèrent pour laisser entrer leur Prince et son invitée. Avachi sur son trône, le roi Théoden les regardait s'avancer d'un œil inexpressif. L'elfe en exil n'aurait jamais pensé trouver ce Seigneur dans un tel état de dépendance. À côté de lui se tenait un homme qui soufflait de viles paroles au suzerain qui, contrairement à ce qu'il devait s'imaginer, n'échappaient pas à l'ouïe fine de la rôdeuse.

- Depuis quand sa Majesté recourt-elle à un conseiller ? fit-elle en guise de salut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une rôdeuse vient faire dans ma demeure ? répondit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

- Je répondrai à cette question une fois que la langue de vipère sera sortie, décréta-t-elle avec assurance.

- Vous n'avez pas à donner d'ordres à qui que ce soit en ces lieux.

- Je ne me serai pas permis cette exigence si je vous avais senti en réel possession de votre libre arbitre. Une force maléfique est à l'œuvre et vous n'avez pas l'air de la percevoir. Théoden, nous avons toujours été en bons termes jusqu'à présent, ne vous souvenez-vous de rien ?

- Je ne fréquente pas la racaille de votre genre.

- Excellence réponse mon Seigneur, persiffla son conseiller avant de poursuivre à voix haute : le roi Théoden n'a que faire de votre visite. Retournez à vos activités sournoises dont n'ont cure les hautes personnes de ce monde !

N'ayant pas de temps à perdre, la guerrière fixa le Roi droit dans les yeux pour tenter de décrypter le fond sa pensée. Ce qu'elle vit la troubla : elle avait la sensation qu'une autre âme habitait ce corps prématurément vieilli.

- Je reviendrai ! jura-t-elle à l'assemblée avant de tourner les talons écœurée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle quitta la salle du trône sans accorder un regard supplémentaire aux gardes qui la contemplaient bizarrement.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver le Roi dans cet état, avoua-t-elle à Théotred. Il n'est pas souffrant ! Quelqu'un exerce une emprise sur lui et son conseiller le pervertit plus qu'il ne le guide...

- Un certain Mithrandir est venu il y a quelques jours. Tout comme vous, il n'a pas été très bien reçu.

- Le Magicien est passé ici et il n'a rien tenté pour libérer votre père ? s'étonna la rôdeuse.

- Il s'est contenté de réquisitionner le meilleur de nos chevaux et est parti à grande allure.

- _Il devait avoir ses raisons come toujours, _pensa-t-elle amère d'apprendre que son ancien mentor avait pris connaissance de la situation mas qu'il n'avait daigné agir.

Voyant le regard voilé du Prince, elle allait dire quelque chose quand une jeune femme blonde fit son apparition.

- Théotred, qui est-ce ?

- Eowyn, je te présente Ménilda, une fille de rôdeur. Elle est venue voir le Roi.

- Eowyn ? Vous êtes cousins, non ? tenta de se rappeler l'elfe.

- En effet. Rare se font les visites en ces temps troublés. Quel est l'objet de votre visite ?

- Comme vous venez de le dire vous-même, quelque chose est à l'œuvre. Je dois tenter de rassembler des informations à ce sujet mais pour y parvenir, il me faut vous emprunter un cheval.

- Nous ne donnons pas nos chevaux à ceux qui ne sont pas des nôtres.

- Il s'agirait plus d'un prêt qu'un don, plaida-t-elle. Certes, je ne suis pas une femme du Rohan mais ma quête servira à tous les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu. Ne vous leurrez pas, l'Ombre s'étend de jour en jour sur cette terre et finira par obscurcir complètement votre royaume. Je suis bien plus expérimentée en la matière que vous ne le pensez.

- Admettons que je vous fasse confiance, le Roi refusera votre requête.

- Je ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais le Roi n'est pas en toute possession de ses moyens. Dans ses conditions, c'est à son héritier que les décisions reviennent.

Le Prince ne répondit que par un acquiescement songeur.

- Mes cavaliers m'attendent. Eowyn vous conduira aux écuries, finit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Théotred ! le rappela Aliania. Faites attention à vous. Des orques rôdent au-delà des plaines et des montagnes.

- Ce ne sont que de vulgaires créatures inintelligentes.

- Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer l'ennemi, déclara son interlocutrice d'un ton docte. N'ayez crainte, vous n'êtes pas seul à vous préoccuper des ténèbres grandissantes. Gardez espoir, je vais revenir dès que possible et trouverai une solution pour libérer votre Roi.

Les deux femmes descendirent dans les écuries où Aliania put admirer de magnifiques montures. L'une d'entre elles se mit à piaffer à son passage. Ses yeux onyx, qui brillaient dans la demi-obscurité, étaient à moitié dissimulés sous une crinière noire légèrement ondulée assortie à sa robe soyeuse. L'elfe l'identifia comme appartenant à la race des frisons. Ces chevaux étaient réputés pour leur physique robuste et leur intelligence développée. En général, ils ne se montraient pas particulièrement endurants à cause de leur grosse masse musculaire. La guerrière aurait souhaité trouver un cheval plus résistant à la course mais son expérience lui avait appris qu'il valait mieux posséder une monture avec laquelle la cavalière sent des affinités plutôt que monter un étalon puissant mais inaffectif.

- Tu veux bien devenir mon compagnon de route ? lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille tout en lui caressant son chanfrein où une petite tache blanche perçait la noirceur de la robe.

- Il s'appelle Noctius.

- _Noctius ? Tu me plais bien, tu sais ? On va faire une sacrée équipe : la Princesse de la Nuit voyageant avec un magnifique étalon qui lui ressemble, qu'en dis-tu ?_ lui demanda-t-elle en elfique.

L'animal hennit de contentement.

- Il semble vous avoir adopté, admit la fille d'Eomund impressionnée par l'aura qui émanait de la rôdeuse.

- Je crois que je m'en sors mieux avec les équidés qu'avec les humains, concéda l'elfe en souriant légèrement. Je dois y aller mais avant, je souhaiterais vous confier quelque chose...

Flash back :

Depuis plusieurs heures, Aliania avait quitté sa cité natale et prit la direction de la trouée du Rohan. La route allait lui prendre probablement quelques semaines et elle priait pour ne pas croiser âmes qui vivent – amies ou ennemies – car elle désirait s'isoler du reste du monde. Une chance pour elle qu'elle connaissait toutes les astuces possibles et inimaginables pour voyager inaperçue. Le plus gros danger consistait à ne pas se laisser surprendre par un ennemi durant les courtes périodes de sommeil qu'elle s'accordait. À force de marcher à un rythme soutenu, la Princesse avait fini par se calmer mais n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête la vision de la foule amassée autour du cercueil de son double. Les images de sa rupture brutale avec Legolas lui revinrent aussi à l'esprit. Elle se dégoûtait elle-même : comment avait-elle pu oser infliger sa décision d'une manière aussi ignoble à l'homme qui avait toujours été là pour elle ? Encore une belle erreur qu'elle allait trainer toute sa vie ! Quoique... une fois sa vengeance achevée, elle ne voyait qu'une seule issue possible : la mort. Elle n'allait pas trainer ce sentiment de culpabilité trop longtemps.

Épuisée, elle s'affaissa contre un mur de vieilles ruines et sortir un amas de bijoux de son sac. Elle n'avait pas oublié les boules de lumière qui l'avait frappée durant les funérailles... En ce moment même, elle les sentait s'agiter en elle comme un trop plein d'énergie qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Lorsqu'une sorcière mourrait, la légende disait que ses dons étaient transmis à la génération suivante. N'ayant toutefois pas eu le temps de mettre au monde un héritier, Alana avait du conférer sa puissance à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa successeuse la plus légitime. C'était tellement ironique dans le fond ! Des quatre sœurs, Aliania se considérait comme celle qui avait le moins besoin de pouvoirs magiques. Elle recourait à ses dons que lorsqu'elle n'avait pas le choix et préférait se battre au corps à corps. Pour faire simple, elle ne comptait pas conserver ce surplus de pouvoirs pour pouvait s'avérer dangereux en plus d'être inutile. C'est pourquoi elle avait pensé à prendre quatre bijoux de famille dans lesquels elle allait enfermer secrètement les dons de sa jumelle.

_Détachez-moi désormais de ces dons_

_Dont je refuse pleinement la transmission_

_Mettez-les temporairement en sommeil_

_Jusqu'à ce que je réclame leur réveil_

_Par quatre fois je récite cette formule_

_Divisez-les dans ces pierres de lune_

Peu à peu, la sorcière sentit ses dernières forces l'abandonner. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour rester consciente. Les pierres de lune incrustées dans les différentes parures s'illuminèrent intensément puis reprirent progressivement leur couleur quasi transparente. Satisfaite, l'elfe les rangea au fond de son bagage et s'endormit en réfléchissant à de bons lieux de cachettes pour les déposer.

Fin du flash-back 

- Que souhaitez-vous me confier ? s'étonna la Dame aux cheveux d'Or.

- Un objet que je préfère ne pas transporter avec moi pour le long voyage qui m'attend, dit-elle en lui mettant un des bijoux ensorcelés dans la paume de la main.

- Une bague ? fit-elle perplexe. Ce n'est pourtant pas un fardeau trop lourd. Pourquoi me la confier à moi ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas !

- J'ai connu suffisamment de vos ancêtres pour savoir que vous êtes digne de confiance.

- Mes ancêtres ? Mais c'est impossible ! balbutia-t-elle.

- Je dois vraiment y aller ! esquiva son interlocutrice. Ne parlez à personne de ce cadeau. Gardez le juste avec vous. Je reviendrai un jour le récupérer. Adieu.

Elle partit au galop sur le dos de Noctius qui était ravi de déployer ses membres au grand jour. L'air qui fouettait le visage de la jeune fille était vivifiant. Elle devait se rendre dans la Comté afin d'élucider le mystérieux message que sa petite sœur lui avait transmis. Cette partie de la Terre du Milieu lui était quasiment inconnue. Elle savait que cette contrée abritait le peuple des petits gens appelés des hobbits. Il y a quelques années, l'un des leurs avait été réquisitionné par une équipe de nains et Gandalf pour une quête improbable. Depuis la réussite de sa mission, Bilbon était devenu célèbre chez les elfes et les nains. C'était une curieuse personne qui faisait beaucoup sourire les jumelles de part ses accès de bougonnerie et sa capacité à raconter des histoires extraordinaires. Aliania se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu devenir. Peut-être le croiserait-elle lorsqu'elle arriverait dans son pays...

Soudainement, elle ressentit une violente douleur dans le bas du ventre.

- Oh non, ça ne va pas recommencer ! grogna-t-elle en se repliant sur elle-même.

Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter, le temps lui manquait trop. Serrant les dents, elle se força à penser à autre chose. Elle commençait vraiment à se lasser de ressentir cette douleur qui se faisait de plus en plus présente. Entre ses cauchemars et ses crises, elle s'épuisant plus vite que d'ordinaire et ses capacités au combat risquaient de s'en trouver affectées.

Les jours passaient dans une monotonie extrême : chevauchées dans l'air glacé à travers des plaines et des vallons déserts phases de repos entrecoupées par des cauchemars d'agressions et d'attaques des crises de douleurs comme si elle se faisait poignarder. La nuit était une nouvelle fois tombée et l'elfe hésitait à allumer un feu de camp. Elle se sentait mal : les plaies qu'elle s'infligeait plus par habitude que par réelle nécessité mettaient de plus en plus de temps à cicatriser et suintaient en quasi continuité. Néanmoins, son malaise ne provenait pas que de cela. Son instinct d'elfe lui soufflait qu'un mal rôdait sournoisement autour d'elle. D'un coup, elle eut l'impression que quelqu'un lui ouvrait le ventre ! Au même moment, des cris stridents retentirent dans le contrebas de la vallée. Un sentiment de peur envahit la voyageuse. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cet horrible son et aurait tout donné pour ne plus l'avoir à le réentendre un jour. Cela faisait plus de trois mille ans qu'un pareil son n'avait pas été produit. _Ils_ étaient de nouveau sortis. _Ils_ étaient à la recherche de quelque chose et cet objet ne pouvait être que ce que leur maître désire récupérer le plus au monde. Les Nazgùls avaient du recevoir l'ordre de Sauron lui-même de pister l'Anneau de Pouvoir et de le lui ramener au plus vite.

- _L'unique serait dans la Comté_, résonna une nouvelle fois dans son esprit la voix de sa sœur.

Il n'y avait vraiment plus de temps à perdre ! Elle devait agir maintenant. Oh, elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à les arrêter, mais elle devait au moins tenter de les ralentir à tout prix. Elle se sentait stupide : les douleurs abdominales qu'elle éprouvait depuis la dernière attaque de Fondcombe correspondait exactement à l'endroit où le chef des Nazgùls, le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar, l'avait poignardée durant la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même localisation, même sensation. Tout concordait et elle n'avait même pas été capable de reconnaitre les signes.

- _Quelle idiote !_ se maudit intérieurement l'elfe en se ruant au galop dans leur direction.

Elle tira son épée qui s'illuminant en violet, preuve infaillible qu'elle allait avoir affaire à l'un ou plusieurs Serviteurs de l'Anneau. Elle rabattit sa capuche sur son visage : il était hors de questions que l'un d'entre eux l'identifie.

La Protectrice se trouvait à environ trois cent mètres de ses cibles. À priori, les trois Nazgùls n'avaient toujours pas remarqué sa présence, ce que la cavalière trouva étonnant.

- _Ils ont ramolli du cerveau ou quoi ? Faut pas avoir une ouïe d'elfe pour capter qu'un autre cheval les suit... Ah bah apparemment si, _maugréa-t-elle intérieurement. Noctius, tu es prêt à la rencontre ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle espérait qu'en approchant plus près des spectres, son étalon ne serait pas pris de panique. Peu d'êtres vivants – animal et humain – restaient stoïques face à l'attrait maléfique qui se dégageait de ces anciens rois corrompus. À son grand soulagement, Noctius approuva d'un magnifique hennissement sonore.

- _Alors là, s'ils ne se retournent pas, c'est qu'ils sont devenus sourds !_

De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas puisqu'ils lui firent volte-face en brandissant leurs épées simultanément.

- Qui ose se mettre en travers de notre chemin ! menaça l'un d'entre eux.

L'elfe ne dit rien mais les dévisagea d'un regard rempli de haine.

- Pauvre fou muet, tu te condamnes de ton propre chef à une mort atroce, poursuivit-il en s'avançant vers elle avec sa lame.

Au moment où il allait la transpercer, elle réagit au quart de tour en parant l'attaque avec la propre lame violette. Cela surprit la créature des ténèbres : non seulement il ne s'attendait pas à une riposte, mais en plus il n'avait probablement pas affaire à n'importe qui, ce genre d'épée étant rare.

- Au nom du Seigneur de la Terre Noire, dévoilez votre identité ! ordonna-t-il.

- _Pas la peine, l'épée parle d'elle-même pauvre tâche ! _se retint de répliquer la mystérieuse cavalière. _Vous n'avez rien à faire sur ces terres, retournez vous cacher au plus profond du Mordor ! _déclara-t-elle télépathiquement d'une voix claire et autoritaire.

- Vous osez défier ouvertement Sauron le Maléfique ? Votre audace n'est pas du courage mais de la folie pure ! rigola-t-il.

- _Il n'y a aucun courage ou folie dans mes actes. Qu'aurais-je à craindre de la part d'un mort ? Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour les gars,_ fit-elle d'un air dégagé. _Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme pour vous. Cela fait un moment que je vous suis, vous n'aviez rien capté... c'est triste_, termina-t-elle avec une voix faussement peinée.

Ce discours mental déstabilisa ses adversaires qui eurent une seconde d'hésitation. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour la sorcière pour conjurer une boule de feu sur le spectre le plus proche qui s'embrasa à son impact. Au fond d'elle, Aliania fut soulagée de le voir tomber de sa monture et s'éloigner, suivit de ses deux congères. Le pauvre cheval, apeuré mais sauf, s'enfuit dans la nuit en hennissant.

Sans prendre le temps de se réjouir de ce premier affront réussi, elle repartit au galop en direction de l'Isengard qu'elle espérait pouvoir emprunter comme raccourci sécurisé. Saroumane devait bien veiller du haut de sa tour sur ses propres frontières...

- Les amis, nous sommes cordialement invités à nous rendre à l'anniversaire de Nick-quasi-sans-tête. Il fête ses cinq cent ans de mort et souhaiterait que nous disions à ses invités combien nous le trouvons terrifiant, dit Harry à ses deux meilleurs amis et à Ana.

- C'est génial ! s'enthousiasma la Gryffondore. Il n'y pas beaucoup de vivants qui peuvent se vanter d'assister à un tel évènement !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter cette extrême honneur ? grimaça Ron.

- Disons que grâce à Nick, j'ai réussi à ne pas me faire coller une fois de plus par Rusard – j'avais mis de la boue dans le couloir vu que je sortais de mon entrainement de Quidditch – et pour le remercier, il m'a demandé cette faveur.

- Donc concrètement, c'est plus une obligation pour toi que pour nous, fit remarquer l'elfe qui n'était pas très heureuse à l'idée d'être entourée de spectres le temps d'une soirée.

- Certes mais vous n'allez quand même pas me laisser y aller tout seul ! s'offusqua-t-il vexé.

- Y'a des jours où je me dis que les longues soirées à écouter la Reine se vanter me manque, grommela Ana en soupirant. On va t'accompagner Harry.

Le soir même, ils se rendirent dans les cachots d'où s'échappait des sons atroces.

- Et vive la musique ! gémirent Ana et Ron.

Nick les invita à entrer. L'ambiance était assez... spéciale. Des dizaines de fantômes flottaient au dessus du sol dans une pièce décorée avec goût – du moins si on aimait le morbide – et le buffet regorgeait d'aliments moisis. Les humains frissonnèrent : ils auraient pu se retrouver dehors sous la neige, ils n'auraient guère senti de différence.

- Je saisis mieux le sens de « chaleur humaine » maintenant, déclara Ron en claquant des dents.

- Oh non, venez part là, vite ! s'agita Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as vu un mort ou quoi ? ironisa Harry.

- Mimi Geignarde...

- Oh... comprit Ana. Tu as raison, on va l'éviter.

- Pourquoi ? se renseignèrent les garçons étonnés.

- C'est le fantôme qui hante les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Personne ne s'y rend plus parce qu'elle pleure tout le temps et qu'elle inonde à chaque fois les lieux en plongeant des les canalisations, leur expliqua leur amie.

- J'ai entendu ce que vous venez de dire, les interrompit Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard. Et je vais TOUT lui dire !

- Ne faites pas...

- MIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! hurla-t-il.

- _Enflure_, pensa l'elfe en voyant sa camarade devenir toute rouge.

- Quoi ? demanda Mimi d'un ton boudeur.

- On disait simplement que tu avais l'air en forme ce soir... commença la jeune fille.

- Menteuse ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que vous dites tous derrière mon dos ? pleurnicha-t-elle. Je vous déteste ! lança-t-elle avant de s'enfuir sous les quolibets lancés par Peeves.

- C'est vrai qu'elle était dans un de ses bons jours, compatit Ana en souriant à Hermione.

Les rires furent stoppés net par l'arrivée très remarquée du club des chasseurs sans tête. Tous les applaudirent mais les humains arrêtèrent en voyant l'air pincé de leur hôte.

- Je suppose que c'est à eux que l'on doit vanter le côté terrifiant de Nick ? souffla Ana au Survivant.

- Nick ! rugit-il. Comment vas-tu ? Ta tête tient toujours ? Ma parole, mais il y a des vivants, ici ! s'exclama Sir Patrick en voyant les élèves. Alors, pas trop déçu de ne pas être rentré dans le club ? le nargua-t-il.

Harry se décida à intervenir à ce moment là en disant combien il trouvait Nick effrayant. Bizarrement, le nouvel invité trouva cette idée risible et en déduisit que c'était probablement l'hôte qui lui avait soufflé cette idée. Là-dessus s'enchaîna une partie de lancer de tête qui fit fuir les vivants écœurés.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le banquet de la Grande Salle, Harry se figea d'un coup.

- Qu'y-a-t-il Harry ? lui demanda Ana en voyant son trouble.

- La voix... chut ! Vous l'entendez ?

- Mais quelle voix ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Elle se déplace ! lança-t-il avant de se précipiter en direction du premier étage.

Ses amis le suivirent en se demanda si leur camarade n'avait pas des hallucinations sonores... Toutefois, Ana qui avait l'ouïe ultra développée crut percevoir des sortes de sifflements. Mais ce n'était pas une voix...

- Il va y avoir un meurtre ! s'écria soudain le garçon angoissé tout en continuant sa poursuite jusqu'au deuxième étage.

Ils arrivèrent essoufflés dans un couloir désertique. Ron s'apprêtait à dire tout haut ce que tous pensaient tout bas lorsqu'Hermione poussa un hurlement. Ils suivirent son regard et se figèrent à la vue qui s'offrait à eux. En rouge vif était marquée une inscription qui donnait la chair de poule : LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE. ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

- C'est du sang, déclara Ana calmement en touchant l'inscription encore humide. Oh non...

Sous le message était suspendu un chat par la queue.

- Pauvre bête, déplora l'elfe qui ne supportait pas que l'on maltraite les animaux.

- C'est Miss Teigne ! gémit Hermione terrorisée. Oh mon Dieu...Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on reste ici !

Malheureusement pour eux, c'était un peu tard pour s'en rendre compte. Le festin d'Halloween avait du prendre fin car des dizaines d'élèves joyeux et hilares arrivèrent sur les lieux des deux côtés du couloir.

- _C'est ce qu'on appelle se faire encercler..._ pensa l'elfe.

L'atmosphère chaleureuse et conviviale qui se dégageait du groupe retomba d'un coup. Tous les regards faisaient des allers-retours épouvantés entre le spectacle affligeant du mur et le quatuor. Une voix éleva alors, rompant le silence pesant :

- Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Sangs-de-Bourbe !

- De quoi tu parles Malefoy ? Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses afficher un air aussi satisfait en ce moment, notifia Ana.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre car le concierge arrivait déjà, comme s'il avait un sixième sens pour sentir lorsque quelque chose dysfonctionnait dans l'attitude des élèves.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore avec vous Potter ! s'énerva-t-il. Toujours dans les mauvais... commença-t-il avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant sa chatte pendue. Vous avez... vous avez tué ma chatte ! Je vais vous tuer ! enragea-t-il en se ruant sur le deuxième année.

Anabellissë s'interposa entre eux. Il était hors de questions que quelqu'un frappe un enfant, d'autant plus que celui-ci n'était coupable de rien. Heureusement pour elle, Dumbledore arriva à ce moment-là et empêcha Rusard d'aller au bout de sa pensée meurtrière. Il récupéra Miss Teigne et ordonna aux professeurs et au quatuor de le suivre dans le bureau le plus proche. Après un examen minutieux, le Directeur déclara que l'animal était simplement pétrifié et qu'elle s'en remettrait très bien une fois un filtre à base de mandragore administré. Sans grande surprise, Gilderoy Lockhart s'empressa de dire qu'il en tirait les mêmes conclusions et qu'il était fort déplorable qu'il n'eut pas été là pour empêcher ce malheureux accident. Ana ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir exaspéré qui n'échappa pas à sa directrice de maison. Mais contrairement à son habitude, elle ignora ce qu'elle aurait pu prendre comme de l'insolence de la part d'une élève. La question qui se posait était de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce couloir. Les professeurs semblaient vraiment soucieux à la vue du mystérieux avertissement. Rusard était toujours persuadé qu'Harry y était pour quelque chose. C'est alors que le Professeur Rogue soumit l'idée que le garçon se trouvait juste au moment endroit au mauvais moment.

-_ Rogue qui prend la défense d'Harry ? Grande première !_ s'étonna l'elfe.

- Pour ma part, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu Potter pour le diner, poursuivit le Maître des Potions. Il y a là de quoi éveiller des soupçons...

- _Ah oui, je ne disais aussi... _Harry n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire, certifia la jeune femme en s'adressant directement à Dumbledore. Nous venions de quitter la réception de Sir Saint-Nicolas lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés face à cette scène.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir rejoint la Grande Salle pour dîner ? Ce n'est pas avec la nourriture des fantômes que vous vous êtes rassasiés ! contre-argumenta Rogue, peu désireux de lâcher l'affaire.

- Justement, une pareille vue nous a coupé l'appétit, rétorqua-t-elle fermement. Nous retournions à la tour Gryffondore.

- Innocent tant que nous n'avons pas preuve du contraire, conclut Dumbledore sous l'œil furibond de Rusard et Rogue.

Aliania se trouvait encore à une dizaine de kilomètres à vol d'oiseau de l'Isengard lorsqu'elle perçut au loin des bruits de combat. Déviant sa trajectoire, elle s'élança en direction de la forêt de Fangorn. À l'orée se battait une compagnie de rôdeurs contre des cavaliers wargs. À première vue, les hommes paraissaient en bien mauvaise posture. Non seulement ils étaient en infériorité numérique mais aussi semblaient tous épuisés au point de rendre bientôt les armes. S'assurant que son capuchon était bien rabattu sur son visage, la sorcière se rua en direction de l'ennemi le plus proche, lui déroba son épée et la retourna contre lui. L'effet de surprise joua en sa faveur car elle eut le temps de mettre à terre quatre adversaires avant que les derniers cavaliers décident de se jeter simultanément sur elle. La diversion qu'elle offrait permit aux rôdeurs de reprendre l'avantage et de terrasser le restant de la troupe. Cependant, une des créatures se précipita sauvagement sur l'elfe et la fit tomber de sa monture. Un rôdeur l'acheva avant de venir s'assurer que la mystérieuse cavalière allait bien. La jeune fille, qui avait chu sur une pierre, se sentait légèrement sonnée. Elle se redressa en position assisse tout en tenant fermement sa capuche afin que personne ne tente de le lui ôter.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda son sauveur.

- Halbarad, qui est-ce ? s'enquit une voix féminine.

- _Lenya_ ! comprit intérieurement l'elfe.

- Je l'ignore Dame Lenya. Elle refuse que je l'approche.

- Je vais essayer...

Tandis que sa cousine adoptive approchait, Aliania leva la main pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Elle se leva et partit voir Noctius. Grâce au ciel, celui-ci n'avait rien. Lenya s'était figée face au geste de l'inconnue. En montrant sa main, elle avait fait apparaitre une partie de son bras et le bracelet clouté en cuir noir qu'elle portait était étrangement familier à la demoiselle. Saisie d'un doute, elle se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de la cavalière en hésitant :

- Est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées ?

L'inconnue secoua vivement la tête.

- Votre bracelet... Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous êtes Al...

L'elfe ne laissa pas le temps à sa cousine d'achever sa phrase. Il était hors de questions qu'elle vende la mèche. Elle lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et lui dit télépathiquement :

-_ Ne me trahis pas et garde ce collier caché._

Après avoir lu l'approbation dans les yeux peinés de son parent, elle glissa discrètement l'objet dans l'une de ses poches et repartit à vive allure, laissant les rôdeurs stupéfaits derrière elle. La rumeur de cette étrange rencontre allait probablement arriver tôt ou tard aux oreilles de ses proches et elle espérait vraiment que sa cousine taise sa véritable identité. Elle ne voulait pas à avoir rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit. Il lui restait désormais plus que deux bracelets ensorcelés à confier. Elle se demandait si cet objet ne devrait pas quitter la Terre du Milieu pour plus de sécurité... Cela signifiait retourner sur Terre. Des centaines de protégés (ou de personnes qui l'avaient été) seraient aptes à garder son secret et à dissimuler la pierre de lune. Elle hésitait : devait-elle faire appel à un être magique ou non ? À quelqu'un de puissant ou au contraire à quelqu'un ne n'éveillerait jamais les soupçons ? Il lui fallait faire vite. Les choses s'accéléraient en ces lieux et elle ne pouvait se permettre de trop traîner ailleurs. Néanmoins, parcourir ces terres avec un tel fardeau frisait le suicide : si l'ennemi venait à s'emparer d'une partie des pouvoirs de sa sœur, la situation s'envenimerait grandement. Sa décision était prise : elle devait se rendre à Londres. Elle libéra son cheval en lui demandant de l'attendre en se cachant dans la forêt jusqu'à son retour.

Le portail s'ouvrit dans une impasse à l'aspect peu engageant : des amoncèlements d'ordures se détérioraient le long des murs lézardés, dégageant ainsi une odeur digne d'avoir le pouvoir de réveiller un mort. La nuit noire sans étoiles accentuait l'ambiance glauque des lieux. Décidemment, elle avait le chic pour atterrir dans des endroits pourris !

- _Question de karma sans doute_, se maudit-elle en se dirigeant vers une rue qu'elle espérait plus animée. _On pourrait croire que revenir au XXIème siècle signifierait atterrir dans un lieu où l'hygiène règne, mais non... Même en Terre du Milieu, on fait plus d'efforts sur la propreté des rues !_

Ses pensées furent interrompues par des hurlements de femme.

- _Encore ! Pourquoi je tombe toujours sur des drames ? Enfoiré de karma..._ grogna-t-elle en se précipitant vers la provenance des cris de détresse.

Une femme noire aux cheveux sombres nattés d'une trentaine d'années était encerclée par trois hommes qui riaient bruyamment face à son désarroi.

- Alors sale black ! Donnes nous ton sac et on te laissera partir ! fit l'un d'eux en lui plaçant un canif sous la gorge.

- À moins que tu préfères nous tenir compagnie ce soir, poursuivit l'autre truand.

- Ouais, ça pourrait être sympa de faire plus amples connaissances si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Écœurée par le dernier sous-entendu, Soledad se manifesta :

- C'est pathétique d'avoir recours à une pareille tentative de drague les gars ! Vous faites pitié, vraiment pitié, renchérit-elle d'un air blasé.

- Dégages de là toi si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort !

- Je ne peux pas ! Contrairement à vous, j'ai une âme et une conscience qui me poussent à rester et à vous faire payer vos actes ignobles !

- T'as un problème la môme ? l'agressa le mec armé qui s'avança vers elle pour l'attraper.

- Oui et je viens de t'en faire part crétin ! cria-t-elle en lui saisissant brusquement le bras.

Rapidement, elle lui brisa l'articulation du coude pour lui faire lâcher le couteau. L'homme s'effondra en hurlant de douleur tandis que ses deux acolytes vinrent à la rescousse. Ils auraient mieux fait de s'abstenir car en quelques secondes, ils finirent assommés contre le mur, à demi ensevelis sous les sacs poubelles éventrés.

- C'était vraiment trop simple, soupira la jeune fille qui se serait bien défoulée plus longtemps. Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle à la victime.

La femme était en état de choc et fixait son avant-bras ensanglanté en pleurant. L'elfe déchira un morceau de sa cape pour lui faire un pansement. Apeurée, la femme s'éloigna le plus possible.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais juste bander votre plaie, lui dit-elle d'une voix apaisante en dévoilant son visage. Je peux ?

Après une minute d'hésitation, elle accepta tout en restant sur ses gardes. Doucement, Soledad entoura l'avant-bras avec le tissu tout en lui souriant pour la rassurer.

- La blessure n'est pas trop profonde, vous ne devriez même pas avoir de cicatrice, tenta-t-elle de dédramatiser. Ce n'est pas de chance d'être tomber sur trois mecs qui cumulent les statuts de voleurs et racistes ! plaisanta-t-elle. Tout ça dans une même soirée, ce n'est pas vraiment le top...

Lâchant un rire nerveux, l'inconnue acquiesça en se relevant.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle. Vous auriez pu y rester...

- Je suis bien plus forte que ce que mon apparence laisse penser. Comment vous vous appelez ?

- Marie, Marie Peterson. Et vous ?

À l'annonce de prénom, la sorcière reçut comme un couteau dans le cœur. Marie avait beau être un prénom courant, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur une victime portant le même prénom que sa sœur ! Tout était dans le karma vraiment...

- Soledad.

- Soledad comment ?

- Juste Soledad. Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à chez vous, c'est plus prudent.

- Ma fille... réalisa Marie.

- Votre fille ? Elle était avec vous au moment de l'agression ? s'inquiéta la guerrière qui n'avait perçu aucune présence d'enfant.

- Non, je... j'étais sortie pour aller la chercher chez une de ses amies. Elle doit m'attendre depuis un moment maintenant...

- Allons la récupérer alors !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ?

- Vous voulez alerter la police et porter plainte ?

- Non, je ne préférerais pas... dit-elle en se remettant à pleurer.

- On ne peut pas les laisser là comme ça, réfléchit la sorcière à voix haute. Ils risqueraient de recommencer avec une autre personne... Je vais prévenir anonymement la police. Comme ça, ils auront une enquête sur le dos et vous, vous serez tranquille. Ils ne connaissent pas votre identité. Aucun risque de représailles. Ça vous convient comme plan ?

Marie hocha la tête. Une fois l'appel passé à l'aide d'un portable trouvé dans l'une des poches des malfaiteurs, les deux filles se hâtèrent de rejoindre un quartier plus serein pour récupérer Mélissa, une adorable petite fille de six ans.

Pendant ce temps-là, la vie continuait à Poudlard. Les élèves et professeurs étaient tous soucieux. Tous ? Tous excepté Malefoy et sa bande de Serpentards qui semblaient se délecter dans l'ambiance de peur régnant dans l'école. En cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Hermione osa poser la question que tous avaient en tête :

- Professeur Binns, pouvez-vous nous parler de la Chambre des Secrets s'il vous plait ?

- Il s'agit une légende absurde qui n'a aucun rapport avec l'Histoire de la Magie.

- Professeur, intervint Ana, cela nous ferait très plaisir d'apprendre de nouveaux éléments sur l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Face à l'intérêt manifeste de l'ensemble des élèves – ce qui n'avait jamais du arriver au cours de sa longue carrière – le professeur céda :

- Il y a plus de mille ans, quatre imminents sorciers de l'époque se sont réunis pour fonder une école où tous les jeunes sorciers pourraient apprendre à user de leurs pouvoirs. L'un des fondateurs divergeait sur le mode de sélection des apprentis.

- Devine lequel, souffla Ron.

- Salazar Serpentard désirait être plus sélectif sur l'entrée en formation des sorciers. Il pensait que le savoir magique était uniquement réservé aux familles dites de sang pur et que les nés-moldus devaient être écartés. Après une énième dispute, il quitta l'école. La suite de l'histoire se base sur des suppositions idiotes. La légende dit qu'avant de quitter l'école, Salazar Serpentard aurait installé une salle secrète où il aurait enfermé un monstre que seul son héritier aurait le pouvoir de lâcher sur les enfants de moldus. Tout ceci est naturellement ridicule ! Il va de soi que l'école a été fouillée d'innombrables fois et que rien n'a été découvert !

Les élèves restèrent sceptiques face au déni évident de leur professeur. Eux n'étaient pas aussi persuadés que lui de l'inexistence de cette fameuse Chambre des Secrets... Des rumeurs courraient bon train sur l'identité possible de l'héritier. Comme par hasard, de nombreux élèves penchaient pour Harry Potter. Tout ça parce qu'il avait eu la malchance de trouver Miss Teigne crochetée à un mur ensanglanté... Ana avait plutôt pour idée que les Malefoy avaient plus de chance d'être les héritiers de ce tordu que les Potter. Elle en avait fait part à ses amis qui avaient trouvé l'hypothèse intéressante. Hermione, en temps qu'élève studieuse, proposa un plan pour valider cette théorie. Grâce à la potion du polynectar, ils pourraient prendre l'apparence des amis de Malefoy et le faire parler. Le gros problème était juste de réussir à concocter cette potion : non seulement la recette se trouvait bien en sécurité dans la Réserve (endroit accessible que sur autorisation d'un enseignant), mais en plus ils risquaient l'expulsion si jamais ils étaient découverts. L'autorisation ne serait sans doute pas si compliquée que cela à obtenir avec Gilderoy Lockhart. Hermione n'aurait qu'à jouer les fans admiratives et prétendre vouloir se cultiver davantage pour sa culture personnelle...

Marie avait insisté pour que Soledad dîne avec sa famille le soir. La jeune fille avait fini par accepter bien qu'un tel geste amical la gênait. Elle n'avait pas côtoyé beaucoup de monde ces derniers mois et avait perdu l'habitude des us et coutumes sociétales – non pas qu'elle ait toujours été hyper sociable – mais quand même... Rien que le fait de parler à voix haute lui procurait une sensation bizarre. Au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme préparait le souper, Mélissa racontait sa superbe journée passée à l'anniversaire de son amie.

- Il y avait un énorme gâteau avec plein de chantilly et de smarties ! raconta-t-elle enthousiaste. Il y avait aussi un clown qui faisait des animaux avec des ballons de toutes les couleurs ! C'était trop marrant ! J'ai eu une girafe avec un long cou Maman, je te jure ! Sauf que Noémie l'a fait éclater en tombant dessus. Tu vas fière de moi Maman parce que j'ai même pas pleuré, continua-t-elle sans reprendre son souffle.

L'attitude candide de la fillette plongeait Soledad en plein spleen. Elle était pleine de joie de vivre, grandissait apparemment dans un foyer chaleureux et aimant. Comme elle aurait voulu connaitre de genre d'enfance ! Enfin... cela ne servait à rien de penser de cette manière. Personne ne pouvait changer le passé sinon cela fait longtemps qu'il aurait été modifié.

- Et vous, vous avez fait quoi cet après-midi ?

- Oh... commença sa maman ennuyée. Rien de spécial...

- On a fait du shopping, la secourut Soledad.

- Vous avez acheté quoi ?

- Je te trouve bien curieuse toi aujourd'hui ! s'exclama sa mère. Allez ! File te laver les mains, Papa ne va pas tarder à arriver. On passera directement à table.

Mélissa obéit avec le sourire et se rendit dans la salle de bain en chantonnant.

- Elle est adorable ! s'attendrit la sorcière.

- Et épuisante aussi, vous pouvez le dire ! Toujours quelque chose à raconter !

- C'est de son âge, profitez en bien car ça sera pire à l'adolescence, plaisanta-t-elle.

À ce moment, la porte d'entrée claqua :

- Chérie, je suis rentré ! Alors, où sont mes deux princesses ? cria la père.

- Je suis dans la cuisine mon cœur et nous avons une invitée ce soir ! lui répondit-elle de bonne humeur.

Après l'avoir embrassé, un homme baraqué, lui-aussi à la peau foncée serra la main de Soledad.

- Bonsoir, je suis Hachim. Bienvenu chez nous ! l'accueillit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Soledad, merci pour l'accueil. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'on aurait une jeune demoiselle à dîner ce soir ?

- Ce n'était pas prévu, Soledad... m'a été d'un grand secours ce soir.

- Comment ça ?

- Trois fripouilles ont essayé de me dépouiller dans une ruelle mais heureusement, Soledad a réussi à les mettre hors jeu à temps, avoua-t-elle en pressa son bras meurtri.

- Ce sont eux qui t'ont blessé ?

- Ce n'est pas grave mon amour, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien.

- Je devrais quand même appeler un médicoma... un médecin pour vérifier que tu ailles bien.

- Cela ne devrait pas être nécessaire. La plaie est peu profonde et a été désinfectée dans les règles de l'art. Soyez sans crainte.

- Et bien, quelle aventure ! Une chance que vous ayez pu vous défendre ! Comment avez-vous fait contre ces trois gaillards ? Vous êtes adepte des sports martiaux ou quoi ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, esquiva-t-elle tout en se notifiant que le gars était à deux doigts de dire le mot « médicomage ».

- Passons à table ! dit Marie. Mélisse, viens manger !

- J'arrive ! Coucou Papa !

- Coucou ma chérie ! Comment c'était cet anniversaire ?

- Trop trop bien ! J'veux le même pour moi !

- On verra ma belle, ce n'est que dans... deux petits mois. Ah oui, ça se rapproche ! lui fit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

- Vous voulez de la salade en entrée ? Il y a des tomates et du maïs à rajouter si vous le désirez.

- Merci, juste la salade sans sauce.

- C'est pas bon sans sauce, gémit la petite !

- Question de goût et d'habitude Mélissa. Là d'où je viens, nous ne mettons pas trop de sauce dans les plats.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- J'imagine que ça appartient à notre culture depuis des millénaires...

- J'n'aimerais pas venir manger chez toi ! protesta l'enfant innocemment.

- Mélisse ! la réprimandèrent en chœur ses parents.

Soledad éclata de rire. Dieu que cette petite l'amusait !

- Et à part la sauce, tu aimes quoi ?

- Les bonbons !

- Comme toutes les petites filles de ton âge. Tu préfères lesquels ?

- Les fraises tagadas et les patacitrouilles ! expliqua-t-elle sous le regard gêné de ses parents qui se demandaient jusqu'à quel moment leur invité allait se douter de quelque chose sur leur véritable nature.

- Hey ! Moi aussi, j'aime bien les patacitrouilles ! s'exclama Soledad pour faire comprendre aux parents qu'elle avait compris ce qu'ils étaient dans le fond. Par contre, je déteste les dragées surprises de Berties Crochus...

- Une fois, j'en ai eu un au jus de chaussettes. Depuis, j'en mange plus.

- Ma pauvre ! Ça ne devait vraiment pas être bon.

La discussion dura pendant tout le repas dans une ambiance très chaleureuse. L'elfe oublia ses problèmes pour la première fois depuis des mois. Son rôle de guerrière était loin, très loin dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Elle profitait à fond de ce moment qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, n'avait rien d'anormal et de violent. Lorsque Mélissa commença à bailler, ses parents l'envoyèrent se mettre au lit.

- Je devrais prendre congé...

- Oh non ! Pourquoi ?

- J'ai déjà suffisamment abusé de votre hospitalité.

- Vous serez toujours la bienvenue dans la famille Peterson. Nous avons une dette immense envers vous.

- Il n'y a aucune dette ! s'offusqua la sorcière. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de considérer l'aide que j'apporte aux personnes comme telle.

- Cela vous arrive souvent de sauver les gens ? s'étonna le mari.

- Cela est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois. Je me suis juste trouvée au bon endroit au bon moment, fit-elle en toute modestie.

- Il est tard, restez pour la nuit. Personne ne vous attend, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, personne ne m'attend... murmura-t-elle.

- Chérie, montres lui la chambre d'ami, je vais vérifier que la puce s'est bien couchée.

- Pas de problèmes. Viens Soledad. Euh pardon, venez, rectifia-t-elle.

- On peut se tutoyer, c'est beaucoup plus sympa, sourit la guerrière. Et le canapé m'ira très bien. Je dors m'importe où.

- La chambre d'ami est là pour ça ! Faut bien l'utiliser de temps en temps quand même ! protesta gentiment Marie.

Après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit, les trois nouveaux amis entrèrent chacun dans leurs chambres respectives. La pièce où se trouvait l'elfe était assez petite mais cela lui convenait parfaitement. Elle avait l'habitude de dormir à même le sol dans des endroits glauques, alors elle n'allait pas se plaindre d'être hébergée dans un endroit calme et chaud ! S'allongeant sur le drap, elle se mit à repenser au déroulement de sa journée. C'est là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle s'était bien éloignée de sa mission première : confier l'avant-dernière pierre à son protégé Harry. Soupirant, elle se releva sans bruit et quitta la maison après s'être assurée que tous ses hôtes dormaient profondément. Elle rouvrit un portail pour Pré-au-Lard. Après avoir parcouru les quelques centaines de mètres qui séparait le village de l'enceinte de l'école, elle s'arrêta aux grilles de fer forgé. Les larmes lui montèrent automatiquement aux yeux : le souvenir de son arrivée avec sa jumelle était encore assez vivace dans son esprit. Elle se rappelait bien de ce moment :

« C'est quoi encore ce château ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ? C'est notre destin de toute façon, alors autant le prendre avec le sourire ».

Le prendre avec le sourire... Dieu que sa sœur pouvait être optimiste ! Voilà où ça l'a menée... Peut-être que si elles ne s'étaient pas éparpillées sur différentes missions, elles auraient pu stopper l'attaque avant qu'elle prenne une tournure irrémédiable... Peut-être que si elles étaient restées uniquement à leur poste à Imladris, Alana aurait eu plus de chance de ne pas basculer dans le vide et de ne pas finir ainsi écrasée sur un rochet abrupt dans le lit de la rivière...

Assez de pensées sinistres ! Elle secoua vivement la tête et se concentra : son passage devait passer inaperçu. Normalement, personne ne le baladait dans les couloirs à trois heures du matin – hormis Rusard et Rogue, les deux paranos de service – mais elle devait malgré tout se montrer prudente car les tableaux, eux par contre, ne faisaient que somnoler d'un sommeil léger. Telle une ombre, elle se faufila à travers les couloirs sombres et grimpa jusqu'en haut de la Tour Gryffondore. Elle se retrouva face au portrait de la Grosse Dame qui ronflait. Sans donner le mot de passe, il lui était impossible d'entrer. Agacée, elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder car elle perçut du bruit derrière la toile. Elle se hâta de redescendre la première cage d'escaliers pour éviter de se retrouver nez à nez avec la personne somnambule. Où pourrait-elle cacher l'objet afin que son protégé la trouve ? Elle repensa à la salle de classe vide où avait été abandonné le Miroir de Riséd l'an dernier. Peu de gens penseraient à fouiller dans cette partie du château... Il lui suffirait de lui envoyer un message onirique cette nuit pour qu'il vienne récupérer le bracelet au plus vite. Décidée, elle se dirigea vers la salle en pressant le pas. La nuit avançait et son but n'était pas encore atteint. Miraculeusement, elle parvient à destination et glissa l'objet ensorcelé dans le fond d'un casier de table. Elle s'assit contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas entrée en contact de cette manière avec l'un de ces protégés. Se concentrant, elle visualisa le visage du Survivant et laissa son esprit chercher le sien pour les lier...

Harry avait le sommeil agité ces derniers temps. Il rêvait sans cesse de la voix cauchemardesque qu'il était le seul à entendre, du message obscure incrusté sur le mur du couloir en face des toilettes des filles et des regards suspicieux que ses camarades lui portaient. Aussi fut il étonné de voir cet enchainement se transformer : il vit l'une des jumelles lui parler sans saisir ses paroles. Soudain, le son lui arriva aux oreilles.

- Harry, rends-toi dans la pièce où avait été stocké le Miroir de Riséd avant Noël dernier. J'ai dissimulé un bracelet sous l'une des tables. Récupères le et gardes le cacher. Je compte sur toi ! Au revoir...

- Sol c'est toi ? Attends ! lui cria-t-il lorsqu'il l'a vit disparaître dans de la brume. SOL ! Reviens !

Le garçon se réveilla en sursaut. Avait-il simplement rêvé ou bien avait-il réellement vu l'une des sœurs Lopès ? Les paroles mystérieuses l'intriguaient au plus haut point. Comment aurait-il pu penser à cela si cela n'était pas réel ? Pour s'ôter du doute qui le rongeait, il décida qu'il se rendrait durant la journée vérifier la validité de cette apparition... En attendant, il lui restait une bonne heure avant de devoir se lever pour affronter les regards soupçonneux des autres élèves. Autant en profiter !

La guerrière s' apprêtait à regagner l'extérieur lorsqu'elle crut déceler une présence. Elle se précipita derrière une statue et attendit que la personne passe son chemin. Une silhouette féminine d'adulte apparut un rayon de lune éclaira son visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Soledad retient un cri de surprise : Anabellissë ! Mais que faisait-elle à Poudlard ? Se pouvait-il...oui, se pouvait-il qu'elle les remplace ? Elle connaissait théoriquement bien ce monde puisqu'elle lui en avait souvent parlé lorsqu'elles se croisaient à Imladris. Mais de là à venir ici ? C'était très étonnant. Au moins, une personne de confiance restait sur cette mission, cela était une bonne chose. La sorcière priait pour que son amie ne réalise pas que c'était sa présence qu'elle pressentait...

Ana avait ressenti une sensation bizarre cette nuit-là. Elle se leva et sortit hors de la tour pour tenter de découvrir d'où provenait cette gêne. Elle perçut une ombre se faufiler au détour d'un couloir et décida de la pister. Qui pouvait bien trainer dans le château à une heure aussi matinale ? Au bout de dix minutes, elle s'arrêta interdite devant une statue. Son impression étrange se transformait en émotion contradictoire : d'un côté, elle était inquiète de se sentir épier mais d'un autre, elle avait la sensation que la présence était familière, rassurante. Sans réfléchir, elle se mit à appeler son amie :

- Aliania ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? Aliania ?

Voyant qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement de sa cachette, Soledad fit bouger légèrement une statue au bout du passage afin de lancer son amie sur une fausse piste. Cela fonctionna à merveille puisque l'elfe se précipita là-bas en l'appelant. La guerrière en profita pour prendre la fuite et retourner chez les Peterson. Pendant ce temps-là, la jeune Gryffondore continua sa recherche avec émoi. Des bruits de pas la firent se retourner avec vigueur. Elle lâcha un soupir frustré lorsqu'elle reconnut le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Professeur Dumbledore, le salua-t-elle.

- Anabellissë ? Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, je vais bien, merci. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je vous ai entendu appeler Aliania alors je me demandais si...

- Non, ça va ! le coupa-t-elle brusquement. Euh, excusez-moi, se reprit-elle en réalisant combien elle avait été malpolie, je veux dire... j'ai cru sentir sa présence... murmura-t-elle. J'ai du rêver, tout simplement.

En voyant l'air troublé de son élève, il lui proposa d'aller en parler dans son bureau. La jeune fille préféra décliner l'offre en prétextant un besoin d'aller prendre l'air et s'éclipsa.

Le lendemain matin, Soledad fut tirée de son léger sommeil par les cris surexcités de Mélissa. Elle se leva, s'habilla et se rendit à la cuisine où toute la petite famille l'attendait pour déjeuner. L'odeur du pain grillé lui fila la nausée, elle avait déjà trop mangé hier soir et pensait faire la diète pendant un ou deux jours minimum.

- Ce n'est pas Mélissa qui t'a réveillé au moins ? s'inquièta Marie.

- Non, t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas une grosse dormeuse de toute façon, lui assura son invitée tout sourire.

- T'as bien dormi ? demanda l'enfant en lui sautant au cou.

- Mélisse ! firent ses parents en cœur. Laisses la tranquille enfin !

- Oui ma belle ! lui répondit l'elfe en lui rendant son câlin. Et toi ? Tu as la forme dès le matin !

- Oui, oui, oui, ouiiiiii ! couina-t-elle.

- Allez chérie, vas prendre ton sac, je t'emmène à l'école, lui dit son père. Je vais direct au boulot après, je ne sais pas si je vais te revoir après Soledad.

- Non, je vais partir, j'ai plein de choses à faire qui commencent à urger. Tu travailles où au fait ?

- Au Ministère de la Magie. Et toi ?

- Je fais beaucoup de missions en intérim... Quel département ?

- Département des mystères, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Ok, le nom parle de lui-même. À bientôt !

- Salut !

- Tu reviendras, dis Sol, tu vas revenir ? la supplia la petite.

- Bien sûr, allez ! Amuses toi bien à l'école la puce.

Le père et la fille quittèrent la maison. Soledad en profita pour confier la dernière pierre à Marie en lui demandant de n'en parler à personne. Bien que celle-ci trouva la requête atypique, elle accepta de bon cœur.

- Comment pourrai-je te joindre ? se renseigna-t-elle.

- Bonne question... envoie un courrier à Anabellissë. Elle est élève à Poudlard à Gryffondor. Elle me transmettra tes messages si nécessaire.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Une amie. Je dois y aller. Merci pour votre accueil, j'en demandais pas tant. Au revoir !

Aliania se rendit en quelques jours dans la Comté et entendit des rumeurs comme quoi Frodon Saquet, un jeune hobbit un peu dérangé, avait quitté précipitamment le pays juste après qu'un vieux magicien lui ait rendu visite. Elle rebroussa chemin et se mit à la recherche de ce voyageur. Elle fit halte à Bree, un village d'hommes simples qui vivaient sans se soucier des Grandes Gens, et apprit qu'une attaque avait eu lieu il y a deux jours. Attaque menée par des cavaliers noirs terrifiants... Ils auraient mis à sac une des chambres de l'auberge du Poney Fringuant où étaient logés quatre hobbits et un « mauvais homme ». Redoublant l'allure, elle prit le chemin dans la forêt et pista les infimes traces laissées par les voyageurs. Sans cheval, la tâche était assez malaisée. Malgré cela, elle ne se découragea pas et suivit la piste avec attention. Elle se demandait qui était l'homme qui les accompagnait même si elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un rôdeur. Seul l'un d'entre eux est aussi doué pour brouiller les pistes. Une chance pour eux, un inconvénient pour elle. Durant plusieurs jours, elle courut à travers bois et plaines jusqu'à ce qu'elle put apercevoir l'ancienne tour de garde d'Amon Sûl – appelée plus communément Mont Venteux – où des lueurs étranges émanaient. Un feu de camp éclairait une partie de la tour.

- _Pas discrets ces hobbits_, pensa-t-elle. _C'est étonnant que le rôdeur les ait autorisé à allumer un feu !_

À ce moment, ces cris stridents retentirent dans le lointain. Ce son, elle le reconnaitrait entre mille ! Des Nazgùls approchaient.

- _Vraiment pas discrets ! _grogna-t-elle. _Mais quels idiots !_

Elle rabattit sa cape sur son visage et se rua vers la tour. Mais que faisait le rôdeur bon sang ? Les cavaliers avaient atteint le bas de la tour et s'engageaient dans les escaliers. La jeune fille se hâta de les poursuivre. Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut de la tour, elle vit trois hobbits acculés dans un coin tandis que l'un de leurs ennemis pointait son épée au sol dans le vide... Aliania l'attaqua en premier. Il retira son épée de sa cible – cible qui réapparut en ôter un anneau de son doigt en hurlant – et para l'attaque avec habilité. Tous se ruèrent sur elle pour l'éliminer. Elle ne se laissa pas faire et les fit s'éloigner des hobbits. Une minute plus tard, un homme poussa un cri de guerre et vint l'aider en enflammant l'ombre la plus proche. À tour de rôle, les attaquants prirent feu et s'enfuirent sans demander leurs restes. L'homme se tourna d'abord vers la jeune femme :

- Qui êtes-vous ! Dévoilez votre visage !

Au lieu de lui répondre, elle s'approchait du hobbit poignardé à l'épaule et observa sa blessure. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas profonde, elle était inquiétante... Elle montra au rôdeur – qui n'était autre qu'Aragorn – la lame empoisonnée qui tomba en poussière dans un souffle de vent. Elle traça le symbole d'Imladris dans la poussière avant de se relever et de leur faire signe de se hâter. Les cris des spectres se faisaient entendre à nouveau. Aliania serra fortement sa main sur l'épaule de rôdeur, lui montra le signe et désigna les hobbits. Le message ne pouvait pas être plus clair... Puis elle se remit en chasse afin de permettre une fuite plus sûre à ses nouveaux protégés. Avec un peu de chance, son ami parviendra à les amener en vie jusqu'à Fondcombe. D'ici là, elle se devait de partir en avant ouvrir la route... 

* * *

**Alors, avez-vous des remarques ? Des questions ? Des suggestions ? **

**Merci à vous chers lecteurs et à très bientôt j'espère :D**


	17. Le retour

**Comme le titre l'indique, c'est l'heure du retour !  
Cela fait déjà Noël que je n'ai rien publié mais entre les partiels et mes autres obligations, j'ai eu du mal à boucler ce chapitre (pour changer me direz-vous...).**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs qui me suivent, en particulier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews (je vous assure que cela fait chaud au coeur !)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 – Le retour**

Les rumeurs allaient bon train à Imladris ces derniers jours. Un bruit courait qu'un mystérieux cavalier errait sur les terres et secourait les personnes en danger. Personne n'était parvenu à découvrir son identité. Aragorn était la dernière personne à l'avoir rencontré à Amon Sùl lorsque celui-ci avait affronté les Spectres de l'Anneau pour défendre les quatre hobbits. Ces derniers avaient réussi à atteindre Foncombe avec leur guide – à l'exception de Frodon Saquet qui avait été ramené à cheval par la Dame Arwen en urgence – en quelques jours. Le Seigneur Elrond avait déployé toute la magie elfique dont il était capable pour soigner le porteur de l'Unique et chasser les ténèbres qui menaçaient de l'emporter. À son réveil, il avait trouvé avec bonheur Gandalf à son chevet.

Celui-ci était parvenu à Fondcombe à dos d'aigle peu de temps après l'arrivée des voyageurs dans un état de fatigue avancé. Alania l'avait accueilli et mené à son père. La discussion qui s'était ensuivie ne fut pas joyeuse…

Ainsi, vous nous avez envoyé l'Unique et son porteur ! C'est un mal qui ne peut être gardé secret en ce sanctuaire Gandalf. Je ne peux garantir la sécurité de mon peuple avec un pareil poids !

Une guerre s'annonce et elle sera incontournable pour la Terre du Milieu.

Les Elfes ne possèdent plus leur puissance d'antan. Nous ne pourrons pas repousser indéfiniment les assauts envoyés par Sauron ! Et d'après vos dires, Saroumane nous a trahis, la liste de nos alliés s'amenuise…

Il y a d'autres peuples en ce monde…

De qui voulez-vous parler Gandalf ? Des Nains ? Ils se cachent sous la montagne et n'ont cure des problèmes des autres.

C'est donc sur les Hommes que nous devons compter.

Les Hommes ? dédaigna le Seigneur Elrond. C'est de leur faute si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui. Isildur a choisi délibérément de conserver l'Anneau pour lui-même. Cela a mené à la perte de sa lignée. Désormais, les Hommes sont tous dispersés et sans chef. Il ne reste aucune force chez eux.

Je ne suis pas d'accord sur ce point avec vous Père, intervint Alania pour la première fois. Une personne peut les réunifier, vous le savez, vous avez participé à son éducation…

Il s'est détourné de cette voie il y a fort longtemps, il a opté pour l'exil.

Le futur de l'Anneau concerne tous les peuples libres. Son sort doit dépendre d'une décision commune ! Réunissons les hauts dirigeants de chaque race et concertons-les, exigea sa fille.

Je suis le dirigeant de cette cité, c'est à moi d'en décider ma fille, la rappela-t-il à l'ordre.

Je parle en tant que commandante des armées des Protectrices, non en tant que fille d'Elrond Père. J'ai le devoir de penser et d'agir en tant que telle.

Et bien soit, céda son père dans le fond fier de la voir s'affirmer. Dans deux semaines, un grand Conseil aura lieu ici même. Je vais faire quérir les représentants.

Durant ces deux semaines, les hobbits découvrirent l'univers splendide des Elfes. Frodon fut heureux de retrouver son oncle Bilbon et passa des heures à lui raconter ses aventures. Au fur et à mesure, les messagers revinrent suivis de près par les représentants des différents peuples. Les Nains avaient envoyé Gloïn – un vieil ami de Bilbo – et son fils Gimli les Elfes de la Forêt Noire étaient représentés par Legolas, le fils du Roi Thranduil tandis que Boromir apportait la parole des Hommes du Gondor. Alania siégerait auprès de son père et sa tante. Aragorn assisterait au Conseil en tant que chef des Rôdeurs. Gandalf symboliserait les Istaris. Quant au Rohan, il n'avait point répondu à l'invitation.

Le jour venu, tous se réunirent dans une salle circulaire à ciel ouvert. L'ambiance n'était pas réellement tendue mais une certaine gêne flottait entre les différentes races. Même les deux hommes se lançaient des regards méfiants avant même que la réunion ne commence…

Étrangers des terres lointaines, amis de toujours, vous vous êtes réunis pour répondre à la menace du Mordor. Notre destin sera lié aux décisions qui devront être prises lors de ce Conseil, commença Elrond.

Durant de longues heures, chacun narra leurs histoires sociétales et rapporta tous les éléments troublants apparus ces dernières années. Plusieurs fois, ils se coupèrent la parole pour apporter leurs visions personnelles sur d'anciennes querelles. Autant dire que l'ambiance était explosive. Au bout d'un moment, Léïa se leva :

Messieurs, je comprends absolument votre besoin d'établir clairement les choses à propos de tous les conflits qui se perpétuent entre nos différents peuples. Néanmoins, nous vous avons réunis dans un but précis. À partir de maintenir, c'est de cela dont nous devons parler et… fit-elle avant de s'interrompre les yeux fixés vers la porte d'entrée.

Sur le seuil se tenait une silhouette encapuchonnée. Immobile, elle contemplait l'assemblée sans dire un mot.

Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous à cette assemblée où vous n'avez pas été convié ? s'enquit le Seigneur Elrond en alerte.

Seigneur Elrond, il s'agit du cavalier mystère, murmura Aragorn qui reconnut la cape noire boueuse et déchirée.

Veuillez dévoiler votre visage ou j'appelle mes gardes !

Après une minute de duel silencieux, l'inconnue ôta lentement sa capuche en leur jetant un regard noir.

Sans aucune difficulté, Hermione avait persuadé Gilderoy Lockhart de lui signer l'autorisation pour emprunter le livre à la Réserve. La recette s'avérait extrêmement complexe et longue à mettre en œuvre. Les Gryffondors allaient devoir dérober un tas d'ingrédients dans le placard de Rogue : cela ne s'annonçait pas sans risques. La préparation de la potion s'étendrait théoriquement sur un mois ce qui laissait tout le temps à Malefoy de poursuivre ses attaques. Ron suggéra à Harry de faire tomber son homologue de son balai durant le prochain match. Son ami lui répondit à peine, perdu dans ses pensées. Au fond de sa poche, ses doigts jouaient machinalement avec un bracelet qu'il avait trouvé là où l'apparition onirique de Soledad le lui avait dit. Désormais, il était certain qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et se posait mille questions à propos de son amie disparue. Il aurait aimé partager sa réflexion avec ses camarades mais il se rappelait de sa promesse faite pour garder le secret. Il ne pouvait décemment pas trahir sa protectrice – celle qu'il considérait secrètement comme une grande sœur veillant sur lui – même s'il avait une confiance totale entre Ron et Hermione.

Le jour venu, les trois quart des supporters en délire encourageaient les Gryffondors qui n'en menaient pas large face aux nouveaux balais des Serpentards. Ils allaient tellement vite que les autres ne voyaient que des trainées d'argent passer devant eux. De plus, un saleté de cognard s'acharnait sur Harry depuis le début du match. Autant dire que dans ces conditions, les Rouges et Or étaient mal partis.

Est-ce que c'est normal que la balle en noir aille toujours sur Harry ? se renseigna Ana inquiète.

Non, pas vraiment ! répondit Ron. Il a du être ensorcelé ! SALES TRICHEURS ! lança-t-il en direction de la maison adverse.

Ron, le tempéra Hermione, je suis quasiment sûre qu'aucun élève ne l'école n'aurait su faire ça.

Un professeur alors ?

Si tu penses au Professeur Rogue, je te rappelle quand même que c'est lui qui a tenté de sauver Harry durant le match de l'an dernier. Pourquoi essaierait-il de l'assassiner maintenant ?

_Peut-être qu'il est lunatique…_pensa l'elfe en ne quittant pas des yeux son protégé.

Soudain, un miracle se produit : l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, après avoir reçu le Cognard endiablé sur son avant-bras probablement désormais brisé, s'empara du Vif d'Or en assurant ainsi la victoire de son équipe ! Il atterrit en catastrophe sous les acclamations de triomphe des supporters et esquiva tant bien que mal la balle qui continuait à le persécuter malgré l'arrêt du match. Heureusement, Hermione réussit à le faire exploser en plein vol.

Harry ! s'écria-t-elle paniquée, tu n'as rien ?

Je crois que je me suis cassé le bras, gémit-il.

Montres-moi, lui ordonna l'elfe en saisissant doucement le membre blessé. Ah oui… jolie fracture.

Tu as une vision aux rayons X ? grogna-t-il.

Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je sens que ton os n'est pas à la bonne place.

Laissez-moi régler ce problème, s'incrusta Lockhart qui ne manquait pas une occasion pour se mettre en avant.

Non pas vous ! s'offusqua l'Attrapeur.

Pauvre garçon, il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit !

C'est drôle, moi je le trouvais plutôt cohérent jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez, grogna Anabellissë en lui jetant un regard prononcé.

Harry regardait Hagrid d'un air gêné mais le demi-géant se contenta de hausser les épaules, dépité. Alors, ce qui devait arriver arriva : au lieu de lui ressouder l'os, le professeur le lui ôta…

Ah oui, ça peut arriver de temps en temps, déclara-t-il joyeusement en gardant son insupportable souriant éclatant. Vous devriez peut-être passer à l'infirmerie, simple suggestion Potter… L'importance, c'est que les os ne sont plus cassés !

Simple suggestion ? répétèrent Ron et Ana incrédules.

Cassés ? Il n'y a plus un seul os ! tempêta le garde-chasse.

Le Gryffondor passa la nuit auprès de Madame Pomfresh qui était furieuse des dégâts qu'avait causés Lochkart.

- Un incapable ! avait-elle marmonné entre ses dents.

Le lendemain matin, Harry sortit de l'infirmerie et s'empressa de retrouver ses amis pour leur faire part de la folle nuit qu'il avait passé : son bras le faisant atrocement souffrir, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil et avait reçu la visite de Dobby, l'elfe de maison qui avait empêché le passage menant au Poudlard Express de s'ouvrir à la rentrée scolaire. La créature lui avait avoué involontairement que le cognard aurait dû l'inciter à partir loin de l'école où il allait se dérouler à nouveau des choses terrifiantes. Leur conversation avait été interrompue par l'arrivée des professeurs MgGonagall et Dumbledore qui avait amené un Gryffondor de première année pétrifié derrière son appareil photo. Il s'agissait de Colin Grivey, un garçon légèrement hystérico-fanatique du Survivant. Croyant Harry endormi, ils ne prirent pas la précaution d'échanger dans une autre pièce. Dumbledore confirma les craintes de McGonagall : la Chambre des Secrets avait bien été ouverte de nouveau.

- De nouveau ? s'interrogea Hermione assisse devant un chaudron bouillonnant en écoutant Harry raconter sa nuit de souffrances et de surprises à l'infirmerie.

- Ça veut dire qu'elle a déjà été ouverte ? rajouta Ron perplexe.

- Brillante déduction Ronald, narguèrent Hermione et Harry.

- Faudrait savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement et quand, décréta Ana qui était occupée à s'entraîner à lancer un sort de métamorphose.

- Je parie que c'est Lucius Malefoy qui l'a ouvert la première fois et qu'il a chargé son fils de recommencer ! s'insurgea le rouquin. Au fait, dis à Dobby que sa manière de vouloir te protéger va finir par te coûter la vie...

- Je lui ai déjà soumis la remarque, grogna le Survivant.

Le lundi matin, tous les élèves étaient au courant de la pétrification de Colin Grivey. Les premières années n'osaient plus se déplacer seuls dans le château de peur d'être à leur tour attaqués. Ginny Weasley semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs et ses frères jumeaux n'arrangèrent rien lorsqu'ils tentèrent de l'amuser en lui sautant dessus affublés de peaux de bêtes. Leur grand frère Percy les menaça de prévenir leur mère s'ils ne cessaient pas immédiatement leurs idioties. Anabellissë essayait de son côté de rassurer Neville qui craignait d'être la prochaine victime. Ses camarades lui firent remarquer que seuls les enfants issus de familles moldus étaient ciblés et qu'il venait d'une vieille et longue lignée de sorciers. Cela ne l'apaisait pas des masses car il prétendait que les cracmols étaient aussi visés.

- Mais Neville, tu n'es pas un cracmol ! protesta Harry.

- J'en suis presque un ! Pendant longtemps, ma grand-mère pensait que j'en étais un parce que ma magie ne se manifestait pas et que j'étais d'une maladresse maladive ! D'ailleurs, ça n'a pas changé...

- Neville, tu es un sorcier issu d'une famille sorcière. Peu importe que tes pouvoirs aient mis du temps à apparaitre. Tu serais un cracmol, tu n'aurais jamais été invité à Poudlard. Ton seul problème, c'est que tu n'as pas confiance en toi ! fit l'elfe déterminée. Bon les amis, ce n'est pas le tout, mais on a potion dans quinze minutes ! dit-elle en se levant.

Les Gryffondors se rendirent donc dans les cachots. Hermione avait demandé aux garçons de créer une diversion afin qu'elle puisse dérober des ingrédients dans la réserve de Rogue. Ce n'était pas une tâche extrêmement difficile... Le cours du jour consistait à concocter une potion d'Enflure. Discrètement, Harry jeta un pétard dans le chaudron de Goyle qui explosa, éclaboussant au passage un tiers des élèves paniqués qui virent leurs membres doubler de volume. Sans perdre son légendaire calme froid, Rogue prévint que le responsable sera renvoyé tout en fixant Harry d'un regard glacial.

- Rogue ne regardait absolument pas de ton côté lorsque tu as fait exploser le chaudron, lui assura Ana sûre d'elle. Il ne pourra rien prouver.

- Avec lui, je m'attends à tout...

- L'essentiel est que dans quinze jours, le polynectar sera près. Malefoy reste pour Noël avec Crabbe et Goyle. On agira à ce moment là.

- Oui, ça marche, acquiescèrent-ils.

Une semaine plus tard, un troupeau d'élèves surexcités étaient plantés devant le tableau d'affichage. Une pancarte informait les élèves de l'ouverture d'un club de duel qui leur permettrait d'apprendre les bases pour se défendre d'une éventuelle agression.

Au plus grand plaisir des demoiselles, ce fut Gilderoy Lockhart qui monta sur l'estrade. Ana fit exception et se joignit aux soupirs exaspérés des garçons... d'autant plus que son assistant se trouva être le Professeur Rogue.

- Un imposteur hypocrite contre une chauve-souris agressive, ça promet ! marmonna Dean qui fit rire son entourage masculin.

- Faites qu'ils s'entretuent, pria Ron.

Le vœu du plus jeune des Weasley risquait d'être en partie exaucé puisque le Professeur Rogue envoya paître d'un simple mouvement de baguette son collègue sous les applaudissements de sa maison et les cris épouvantés des filles.

- Très réussie comme démonstration de défense, applaudit ironiquement l'elfe en retenant un sourire narquois. Ça, c'est du grand art !

Adoptant son éternel sourire, Lochkart remonta tant bien que mal sur la scène et expliqua qu'il avait fait exprès afin de montrer l'efficacité du sort que son homologue lui avait lancé. Il invita les élèves à se mettre en duo afin de tester leurs aptitudes. Rogue obligea Harry à se battre avec Drago. Évidemment, l'ordre de désarmer son adversaire s'était transformé chez eux en un combat plus sérieux et particulièrement déloyal. Les professeurs durent mettre fin au duel avant que l'un d'entre eux blesse sérieusement l'autre.

- Et si vous commenciez par leur apprendre les contre sorts avant de leur demander de se défendre ? suggéra Ana à l'oreille du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Harry ! Monsieur Malefoy ! Placez-vous l'un en face de l'autre je vous prie. Harry, faites la même chose que moi et tout se passera bien, souffla-t-il en lui montrant de maladroits gestes et en laissant tomber sa baguette. Bon courage !

- Mais attendez... je dois faire quoi ? Lâcher ma baguette ? s'exclama le garçon perplexe.

- Non mais je ne le crois pas ! Il va le laisser affronter Malefoy comme ça alors que l'autre a reçu toutes les informations pour gagner ! s'exclama Ana écœurée.

À ce moment, le Serpentard fit sortir un serpent de sa baguette qui s'arqua sur l'estrade.

- _Aïe... une chance qu'Aliania ne soit pas là, elle qui déteste tant ces bestioles..._ pensa intérieurement l'elfe. _Oh oh, ça se corse..._

Le reptile faisait désormais face à Justin Finch-Fletchley et montrait ses crochets, prêt à attaquer. Harry s'avança vers lui en émettant des sifflements bizarroïdes. Ce geste eut pour effet de faire hésiter le serpent qui tourna son agressivité vers le Gryffondor. Puis soudainement, il sembla se calmer et s'enroula sur lui-même. Ce fut à ce moment là que Severus Rogue fit disparaitre le serpent en dévisageait Harry comme il ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Ce dernier fit un sourire à Justin qui le regarda mi en colère, mi-effrayé.

- À quoi tu joues Potter ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Viens, on s'en va, le tira Ron par la manche. Viens je te dis !

- Harry, pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu parlais aux serpents ? demanda Hermione dès qu'ils furent à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Cela ne m'est arrivé qu'une fois ! Un jour, j'ai lâché un python sur mon cousin Dudley, mais je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois ! Et alors ? Je suis sûr que tout le monde peut le faire.

- Non Harry, protesta son ami très sérieusement. Tu es un fourchelangue ! Tu as poussé le serpent à attaquer Justin !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je lui ai demandé de ne pas l'approcher !

- Parce que c'est ce que tu lui as dis ?

- Comme si tu ne m'avais pas entendu !

- Harry, on t'a entendu parler avec des sifflements.

- Quoi, j'aurais parlé une autre langue ? demanda-t-il choqué.

- Oui... et maintenant, tout le monde doit penser que tu es l'héritier de Serpentards. Salazar Serpentard était un fourchelangue.

- Mais c'est faux ! Et je n'ai voulu agresser personne.

- Nous, on le sait. Va t'expliquer avec Justin, lui conseilla sa meilleure amie d'un air compatissant.

Le lendemain, le Survivant profita de l'annulation du cours de Botanique pour chercher le Pouffesouffle. Ses camarades refusèrent de lui indiquer le lieu de sa cachette et lui demandèrent de se tenir loin de lui. Agacé, Harry s'en alla d'un pas vif. Il était tellement furieux qu'il ne prit pas garde où il mettait les pieds et trébucha sur quelque chose. Un corps. Celui de Justin, pétrifié. Au dessus de lui flottait Nick Quasi Sans Tête figé. Paniqué, Harry regardait tout autour de lui cherchant il ne savait quoi. Peeves, qui avait un don pour arriver au bon moment, fit son apparition et, sans une once de réflexion, hurla au meurtre. Ces cris alertèrent toutes les classes qui sortirent des salles apeurés. C'était le chaos total. Le professeur McGonagall ramena le calme et ordonna sèchement à Harry de le suivre dans le bureau directorial...

Tous les regards étaient figés sur le visage désormais dévoilé du cavalier mystère qui les toisa à tour de rôle.

Aliania ? articula sa jeune sœur stupéfaite en esquivant un mouvement pour l'approcher.

La sorcière recula d'un pas en la voyant venir vers elle. Elle ne désirait pas de contact physique. Elle s'était forcée à venir pour participer au Conseil. Il n'avait jamais été question de renouer le contact avec sa famille… Sans demander la permission à qui que ce soit, elle s'installa confortablement sur un siège et attendit que la réunion reprenne.

Qui est-ce exactement ? demanda Boromir en alternant son regard entre Alania et Aliania.

Voici Aliania, c'est une de mes grandes sœurs, se ressaisit la jumelle. Je suggère que nous reprenions nos discussions après le repas de midi qui ne devrait pas tarder à être servi. Nous reprendrons sur les coups de quatorze heures.

La plupart des intervenants se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle à Manger tandis que les autres se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante qui soupira ostensiblement. Les questions allaient affluer, elle le sentait gros comme un château ! Personne n'osait se lancer… Elle les comprenait, elle n'était pas connue pour sa patience mais pour son caractère imprévisible. La moindre question de travers pouvait la faire sortir de ses gongs.

Nous sommes heureux de te revoir ma fille, se lança son père en la fixant droit dans les yeux, du moins tenta-t-il car elle détourna volontairement le regard. Comment vas-tu ?

_Bonne question dans le fond,_ pensa-t-elle. _Comment vais-je ? Ni bien, ni mal, je dirais. Je traque le Mal sans relâche depuis des mois pour oublier. Est-ce que ça fonctionne ? En quelque sorte oui…_ monologua-t-elle intérieurement pensive.

Est-ce que ça va ? insista sa sœur. Où est-ce que tu étais passée ? Qu'as-tu fait durant tout ce temps ?

Laissez-la respirer, les stoppa sa tante. Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter plus tard.

Mais cela fait des mois que…

Justement, la coupa-t-elle, nous ne sommes pas à quelques heures près. Allons déjeuner. Aliania, tu es libre de nous suivre tout comme de ne pas venir. C'est toi qui décide. La disposition des lieux n'a pas changé depuis des décennies.

Bien qu'elle ne veuille pas l'avouer, la guerrière était reconnaissante de l'attitude de sa tante. Au moins avait-elle compris qu'elle ne désirait pas être assaillie de questions et qu'elle préférait éviter les bains de foule pour le moment. Sa tante lança un regard d'avertissement à ceux qui n'avaient pas l'air décidé à lui emboîter le pas qui n'eurent d'autre choix que de partir se restaurer.

La jeune fille opta pour faire un rapide tour des lieux pour reprendre ses marques. Cela lui faisant mal de contempler ce paysage qui lui rappelait tellement d'éléments du passé, passé qu'elle désirait tant bannir à jamais de sa mémoire… Malheureusement, cela s'avérait quasiment impossible. Où qu'elle aille, il y aurait toujours quelque chose qui déclencherait un déferlement de vagues de souvenirs. De loin, elle observa le campement de son armée : tout semblait calme, trop calme même. Lorsqu'Alana et elle géraient les entrainements, il y avait de la vie et des anecdotes à revendre ! Désormais, le camp semblait morose… Aucun cri ni bruits de fer ne s'en échappaient, pas même une once de chant. Heureusement que la guerrière percevait les soldats à distance sinon elle aurait pu croire la cité déserte. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se redirigea vers la Salle du Conseil. Sur le chemin, elle rencontra une grande partie des représentants qui l'a dévisageaient avec curiosité, peine ou crainte. Le plus dur pour elle fut de croiser les yeux azurés de celui qui avait toujours été là pour elle. Le Prince Legolas tentait d'afficher un air neutre même si ses amis proches pouvaient aisément y déceler son émoi. Il ne savait pas quelle attitude adoptée avec celle qu'il aimait mais qui l'avait fait souffrir. Sa mère Naraclya avait tenté de le consoler en lui expliquant que la rupture ne provenait pas de lui mais des évènements douloureux qui s'étaient produits dans la vie de sa compagne. Au fond de lui, Legolas le savait fort bien mais cela n'atténuait pas pour autant sa douleur. Durant son absence, il s'était rongé les sangs sans savoir si la jeune femme était toujours en vie, si elle allait « bien », si elle allait un jour revenir parmi eux. En entendant parler du mystérieux cavalier, il s'était surpris à espérer que ce soit elle, que malgré son malheur elle poursuivait sa tâche et qu'elle n'avait pas basculé de l'autre côté. Il aurait donc dû être soulagé de découvrir que ses espoirs n'avaient pas été vains. Or, il n'arrivait pas à identifier clairement ses propres sentiments.

La séance va reprendre, les informa le Seigneur Elrond en les invitant à reprendre leurs places.

Une fois réinstallés, tous attendirent que le Maître des lieux reprenne la parole.

Je vous ai convié ici dans un but précis. Montrez leur l'Anneau Frodon.

Le hobbit s'exécuta visiblement à contrecœur. L'objet exerçait déjà une certaine emprise sur lui… Les représentants observèrent avec crainte le cercle doré. L'attitude du Gondorien attira l'œil d'Aliania. Il le regardait avec avidité et fut le premier à rompre le silence :

Cet anneau est un don, un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor, murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de s'adresser à l'assemblée. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Depuis longtemps mon père, l'Intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de mon peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité !

L'elfe jeta un regard en coin à son ami Aragorn qui se retenait de sortir une réplique mordante. Quel arrogant ce Boromir ! Il osait s'attribuer tout le mérite des vaillants rôdeurs qui se battaient nuits et jours pour maintenir un semblant de paix entre l'obscurité et la lumière. Sans parler des Protectrices…

Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi et laissons-nous l'utiliser contre lui !

On ne peut le contrôler, personne ne le peut ! le coupa l'homme fermement. L'Anneau Unique ne répond qu'à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autres maîtres !

Et qu'est-ce que qu'un rôdeur connait à ces choses-là ? se moqua ouvertement le Gondorien dédaigneusement.

Savez-vous ce qu'est un rôdeur au moins ? intervint Aliania qui ne supportait pas qu'un être aussi arrogant insulte d'admirables guerriers.

De la racaille, des vagabonds…

Une telle culture chez un fils d'Intendant frise le ridicule, le rabroua-t-elle. Les rôdeurs vivent certes comme des vagabonds aux yeux des ignorants mais leurs actions sont bien plus louables. Ils sont des Dùnedains, les descendants de la lignée de Numénor, vous savez, ces rois qui ont bâti et dirigé la Cité que vous gardez, le nargua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Cette race est au bord de l'extinction, elle ne vaut même pas la peine que vous la représentiez ! poursuivit néanmoins Boromir en toisant Aragorn.

Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur ! se leva Legolas furieux. C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance.

Aragorn ? s'étonna le querelleur, le descendant d'Isildur ? rigola-t-il légèrement.

L'héritier du trône du Gondor, révèla le fils de Thranduil avec fierté.

L'intéressé demanda en elfique à son fidèle ami de se rasseoir.

_Il faudra bien que tu acceptes un jour ou l'autre ton titre Aragorn… _lui souffla télépathiquement l'ancienne cavalière mystère.

L'homme ne montra aucun signe prouvant qu'il l'avait entendu. Pendant ce temps, l'autre humain continuait son discours :

Le Gondor n'a pas de roi, il n'en n'a pas besoin.

Comment être sûr qu'il s'agisse bien de son anneau ? demanda Gloïn. Après tout, il a été perdu il y a des siècles !

Il n'y a aucun doute la dessus, expliqua Gandalf, j'ai testé l'objet en le jetant dans le feu et des inscriptions se sont dévoilées.

Lesquelles ?

En Parler Noir est inscrit « Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous. Un Anneau pour les trouver. Un Anneau pour les amener tous, et dans les ténèbres les lier ».

De plus, les neufs Nazgùls sont sortis pour traquer son porteur. Les orcs ressurgissent de plus en plus des ténèbres. Tout indique qu'il s'agit vraiment de l'Unique.

J'ai traqué durant des semaines son précédent porteur, une créature nommée Gollum. J'ai fini par la capturer et elle a confirmé mes craintes, ajouta le roi en exil. Je l'ai laissé la garde des Elfes de la Forêt Noire.

Hélas ! s'exclama Legolas. J'apporte de mauvaises nouvelles ! Il a profité d'une attaque de gobelins pour s'enfuir !

Voilà certes une bien mauvaise nouvelle en effet, soupira le traqueur dépité.

Le Seigneur Elrond reprit en écartant la possibilité d'user des pouvoirs de l'Anneau qui s'avérerait trop risqué. Le nain Gimli proposa donc naturellement de le détruire et sans préavis, abattit sa hache dessus ce qui eut pour effet de le projeter en arrière.

Si détruire l'Unique était aussi simple que cela, nous l'aurions déjà fait, lui expliqua Alania en l'aidant à se relever. Il existe un seul moyen de s'en débarrasser : le jeter au cœur de la Montagne du Destin car c'est là où il est né.

La vrai question est qui va s'en charger, rajouta la Dame Léïa.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur le Conseil. On ne pouvait pas dire que les volontaires se bousculaient au portillon… Pour la plupart, le Mordor appartenait plus aux légendes terrifiantes qu'à une réalité proche.

On n'entre pas si facilement dans le Mordor, argumenta Boromir. Ses portes noires ne sont pas que gardées par des orcs. En ce lieu, il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais. L'air qu'on y respire n'est que vapeur empoisonnée, c'est de la folie…

Vous y êtes allé peut-être ? l'interrompit la guerrière.

Ma Cité est bien plus à sa portée que la vôtre.

Et alors ?

Alors je sais mieux que vous ce qu'il en est, jeune Dame. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas le pourquoi de la présence de trois femmes à ce Conseil. La guerre est réservée aux hommes.

Dès que nous serons hors de ces murs, je vous ferai une petite démonstration de ce que vaut une femme en dehors de la cuisine, sale misogyne ! s'énerva-t-elle. Quant au Mordor, j'y suis déjà allée.

Oh vraiment ? persiffla-t-il. Je ne voudrais pas manquer de respecter à une Dame, alors je vais taire le fond de ma pensée.

Vous l'exposez pourtant fort bien depuis tout à l'heure ! Ce qui me fait mourir de rire, c'est que vous craignez d'entrer sur les Terres Noires à cause de la toxicité des lieux mais vous ne redoutez pas de manipuler l'Anneau de Sauron ? Logique implacable, souligna-t-elle durement.

L'un de vous doit mener cet objet de malédiction dans l'abîme flamboyant de l'Orodruin, conclut le Seigneur d'Imladris désireux de couper court à leur échange..

Oui ! Détruisons-le ! Qu'arriverait-il quand Sauron récupéra son Anneau ? approuva le Prince elfique.

J'aimerais mieux mourir que de voir l'Anneau dans les mains d'un Elfe ! s'insurgea Gimli en provoquant ainsi la fureur de tous les partis présents.

Les Nains accusèrent les Oreilles Pointues de ne se soucier que de leurs grandes personnes. Évidemment, ceux-ci renvoyèrent le compliment à leurs ennemis. Aliania signala au passage que Thranduil aurait dû porter secours aux Nains lorsque leur Cité d'Érébor avait été attaquée par le dragon Smaug mais que de leur côté, les Nains n'avaient pas non plus secouru les siens en de nombreuses occasions. Gandalf s'évertuait à exposer à Boromir ses quatre vérités. Au bout de dix minutes d'échauffement, une petite voix s'éleva et plongea la scène dans un grand silence.

Je vais le faire ! déclara Frodon. Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor bien que… je ne connaisse pas le moyen, termina-t-il gêné de voir tous ces regards ébahis bloqués sur lui.

Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau Frodon Saquet, le secourut le Magicien en lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

Si par ma vie ou ma mort je peux vous protéger, je le ferai, promit le fils d'Arathorn. Mon épée est vôtre.

Mon arc est vôtre, offrit l'elfe blond.

Et ma hache ! s'enquit Gimli peu enclin à reculer devant le danger.

Le Gondor se joindra à votre quête puisque telle est la volonté du Conseil, déclara le Gondorien.

Les Protectrices contribueront également à votre quête, jeune Frodon Saquet, annonça Alania.

Ah oui, tu pars avec eux ? sourcilla sa grande sœur surprise.

L'aide peut venir d'une autre manière, lui glissa-t-elle.

Après avoir soupiré et lancé un regard sceptique à sa benjamine, elle prit la parole :

Je vais vous accompagner autant que mes autres missions me le permettront, déclara-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas vif.

Elle ne vit pas les trois autres hobbits surgirent des plantes vertes pour s'incruster de force dans le groupe. Le Conseil prit fin sur la création de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Léïa, Alania Legolas et Gandalf décidèrent d'un commun accord de se mettre en quête d'Aliania. Ils devaient lui parler même si la discussion s'annonçait difficile. Ils la trouvèrent assisse en équilibre sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, le regard perdu dans le lointain.

Pouvons-nous te parler ? la tira sa tante de ses pensées.

Parler ? Puisque la Nature nous a dotés de voix, oui. Me parler ? Non, répliqua-t-elle.

Pourquoi es-tu autant sur la défensive ? Personne ne t'a agressé…

Je suis revenue juste pour le boulot ! cracha-t-elle. Compris ?

Alors c'est donc ça ? lâcha sa petite sœur qui sentait la pression monter en elle. Tu es juste passée récupérer un ordre de mission !

Je n'ai aucune autre raison de revenir ici.

Nous n'avons rien fait pour mériter cette double-peine : d'abord, Alana est partie puis tu nous as affligé le même mal ! Tu as disparu pendant des mois ! Personne ne savait où tu étais et ce que tu faisais ! Tu aurais pu être morte au fond d'un fossé et personne ne l'aurait jamais su ! Tu n'as vraiment pensé qu'à toi sur ce coup là, vociféra sa petite sœur qui relâcha toute la tension accumulée.

Tu as fini ? lui rétorqua-t-elle simplement sans même la regarder.

NON ! As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai dû endurer depuis que tu t'es barrée ? Tu m'as laissée assurer seule le commandement de l'armée ! J'étais terrorisée en permanence et je ne pouvais le dire à personne ! Et toi pendant ce temps-là, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Rien !

Alors d'abord, je ne me suis pas tournée les pouces ces derniers temps, mais ça à la limite, ce ne sont pas tes affaires Alania. Ensuite, tu dis que tu avais la trouille de gérer l'armée ? Mais c'est ton devoir autant que le mien ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis née une heure avant toi que je dois me taper toutes les hautes responsabilités en permanence ! T'avais besoin de l'aide de ta grande sœur ? Tu n'avais qu'à appeler Aliana ! Elle n'a pas disparu à ce que je sache. Et ne me ressors pas l'excuse débile que c'est un démon ! L'un d'entre vous s'est-il soucié de comment elle allait ? Cela m'étonnerait. Tu t'es reposée sur nous bien trop longtemps Alania, maintenant il va falloir assumer un autre rôle que médiatrice ! Une guerre arrive et il y aura pas de pourparlers possibles, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne !

Ne me parles pas sur ce…

J'en ai ras le bol de me réveiller tous les jours et de me demander quelle personne je vais encore voir se faire massacrer sans pouvoir la sauver ! J'en ai marre de savoir que vous comptez tous sur moi pour régler le moindre de vos problèmes ! J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être celle qui s'en prend plein la gueule dès que quelque chose foire ! J'en peux plus de vivre cette vie-là ! Alors ouais, pour une fois j'ai pensé qu'à moi et je me suis barrée ! Si tu n'es pas foutue de comprendre ça, je ne peux rien pour toi !

Nous sommes conscients que rien n'est facile dans votre vie, mais s'enfuir comme vous l'avez fait était vraiment une attitude irresponsable, commença Gandalf.

C'est vous qui osez me parler d'irresponsabilité ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Pendant soixante ans, l'Anneau était sous votre nez et vous n'avez rien fait ! C'était plus intéressant de parcourir les terres à droite et à gauche et de fumer de l'herbe à pipe de la Comté plutôt que de voir les signes !

Mes actes ne sont pas le sujet de cette discussion…

Qu'est-ce que je disais tout à l'heure ? Dès que quelque chose ne va pas, faut obligatoirement que ça se rapporte à ma personne !

Chérie… tenta Legolas désespérément sans savoir quoi dire.

On n'est plus ensemble, alors ne m'appelles pas comme ça !

C'EST PARCE QUE TU NE M'AS PAS LAISSÉ LE CHOIX ! explosa-t-il soudainement sous le regard surpris de la jeune elfe. Nous formions un couple toi et moi, tu te souviens ? Tu as pris une décision pour nous deux qui ne me convient pas ! Tu avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir ? Très bien, ce n'était pas un problème ! Du temps, j'aurais pu t'en donner, nous avions l'éternité devant nous ! Il suffisait de me le dire ! Pas besoin de me briser le cœur pour cela ! Tu m'as blessé et je t'en veux. Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir dans l'histoire Aliania.

Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Que je te dise que je suis désolée ? Quand bien même je te le dirais, ça changerait quoi dans le fond ? Rien du tout ! Je ne compte pas présenter d'excuses à qui que ce soit.

Comme cela est étonnant ! lâcha une voix qu'elle haïssait plus que tout. Que se passe-t-il encore avec toi Aliania ? Qu'as-tu encore fait pour que tous te réclament des comptes de la sorte ?

Tous se retournèrent pour contempler la Reine Prestya qui abordait un teint pâle mais hautain. Le Seigneur Elrond lui offrait un bras en guise d'appui pour la rassurer dans une démarche quelque peu chancelante.

Par tous les Valars, tu es réveillée ! s'écria Alania en courant embrasser sa tante.

Manquait plus qu'elle ! grogna à voix haute l'autre jumelle. Faut vraiment que je pense à purifier mon karma…

Oui, je me suis réveillée… pour constater que rien n'a changé : c'est toujours la même personne qui cherche querelle aux autres, remarqua-t-elle en fusillant du regard sa nièce. Où est ta sœur ? Je dois m'entretenir avec elle.

Personne ne l'a mise au courant ? gémit la plus jeune des deux.

Au courant de quoi ? Aliania, je réglerai tes problèmes de discipline plus tard. Avant, dis-moi où se trouve Alana. Si tu es là, c'est qu'elle ne doit pas être loin.

Bien sûr, répondit-elle d'un ton mauvais. À trois cent mètres de l'entrée de derrière, sur la droite, troisième rangée.

Elle a été fleurir la tombe de sa mère ?

Je dirais plus qu'elle est avec elle…

Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Aliania… l'avertit son père, maitrises toi, ta tante est encore fragile.

Je veux dire que son cadavre est en train de se décomposer aux côtés de notre mère, espèce d'idiote ! hurla-t-elle en ignorant délibérément l'avertissement de son père.

MENTEUSE !

Sale TRAITRESSE ! lui rétorqua-t-elle. C'est de TA FAUTE ! Fallait pas couper notre lien espèce de…

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Sous le choc, sa tante la gifla. Durant quelques secondes, tous restèrent figés, se demandant comment les choses allaient finir. Aliania redressa lentement la tête. Le souffle saccadé, le regard obscurci par la haine, elle regarda sa tante avant de se ruer sur elle.

Oh mais ça devient une habitude ! s'écria Léïa en se servant de ses pouvoirs pour les séparer.

Elle m'a frappée ! Je n'allais pas me laisser faire quand même ! s'insurgea sa nièce.

Comment oses-tu lever la main sur moi ? Tu n'es qu'une…

Tais-toi ! l'interrompit sa sœur en se plaçant entre les deux adversaires.

Je te demande pardon ? fit sa sœur interloquée.

Pour une fois, tais-toi ! Je suis très heureuse de te voir à nouveau en pleine forme mais pour l'amour des Valars, ne t'avises pas de parler de choses dont tu n'as pas notion ! Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers mois ! Je sais que tu viens d'apprendre brutalement le départ d'Alana mais arrêtes de t'en prendre à Aliania à la moindre occasion ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle vient d'endurer alors laisses-la tranquille ! Et Aliania, tu restes là, je n'ai pas terminé ! exigea-t-elle en la voyant s'éloigner.

Sans se retourner, elle leur adressa un geste rageur et quitta le balcon. Ce n'est pas parce que sa tante prenait pour une fois sa défense avec vigueur qu'elle allait accepter de rester prendre le thé tranquillement avec eux ! Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire et maintenant, elle était déterminée à ne plus leur adresser la parole. Évidemment, la rumeur de son retour s'était propagée et les gens commençaient à venir lui parler. Elle les ignorait délibérément et faisait semblant de ne pas les voir. Découragés, les personnes lui tournaient autour en cherchant de quelle manière la faire réagir. Aragorn et Elrond observait la scène de loin sans échanger un seul mot.

Soudain, un soldat arriva et fonça sans hésitation vers la Princesse :

- Ah tu es là ! Je t'ai cherché partout. Faut que m'aide pour le cours de danse des nouvelles recrues parce que là, je suis à deux doigts de couper des têtes ! s'exclama Anàrion en s'adressant à son amie comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille.

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui et haussa d'un sourcil mi-interrogateur, mi-blasé.

- Bon, tu viens ou pas ? Tu vas prendre racine là ! la boosta-t-il.

Il savait qu'elle s'était murée dans le mutisme après le coup d'éclat avec sa tante Prestya et avait une petite idée de comment la faire réagir. Il savait pertinemment que plus on chercherait à lui parler sentiment, plus elle ferait la sourde oreille. Autant agir comme si rien n'avait changé, comme s'il n'y avait pas un trou de presque un an dans leur amitié. C'était son unique chance d'entrer en communication avec elle.

- Allez ! Faut vraiment que tu expliques aux filles les rudiments pour la prochaine épreuve ! Elles vont réussir à me rendre fou si ça continue ! Je suis prêt à abandonner toute fierté et à me mettre à genou, la supplia-t-il théâtralement.

- Wow, à ce point-là ? lâcha-t-elle amusée.

- Mais je ne suis pas professeur de danse ! Elles ne comprennent rien à ce que je leur demande de faire !

- Parce que tu n'as aucune patience pour chorégraphier, rétorqua-t-elle.

- C'est pour ça que tu vas t'en charger ! répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

- C'est un ordre ? fit-elle en faisant mime d'être offusquée.

- Plutôt une faveur : ton savoir pour le salut de mon âme ! pria-t-il.

- Décidément, je ne peux rien te refuser… grogna-t-elle.

- Au fait, elles sont dans la deuxième caverne après la cuisine générale, l'informa-t-il de façon pratique.

- Dis à Alania de s'en charger, c'est son travail maintenant.

- Mais tu viens de dire que tu ne pouvais rien me refuser !

- Tu as sérieusement cru que j'allais donner un cours maintenant ? l'apostropha-t-elle. Tu rêves ! J'vais me coucher !

- Quoi, tu as eu une longue journée ? fit-il semblant de s'étonner.

Elle lui lança un regard acerbe avec un air qui paraissait vouloir dire « tu me cherches ou quoi ? » et quitta les lieux. Le Seigneur Elrond s'approcha du guerrier et demanda d'une voix lasse :

- Comment avez-vous réussi à la faire parler sans qu'elle vous agresse ?

- Des années d'entraînement sans doute mon Seigneur, soupira-t-il en s'inclinant. Néanmoins, si je peux me permettre un conseil, attendez qu'elle vienne vous parler. Tout au moins pour les sujets délicats…

- Y-a-t-il un seul sujet qui ne soit pas délicat avec elle ?

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Seigneur Elrond, il me semble difficile de trouver une réponse pour vous. Votre fille a si mal que tout peut la faire entrer dans une ire noire. Elle masque sa peine par de la haine et celle-ci s'exprime particulièrement avec les membres familiaux.

- Comment pourrais-je l'aider dans ses conditions ?

- Laissez la venir à vous, accusez les coups qu'elle vous envoie et ne la jugez pas, conseilla-t-il.

- Une fois encore, je vous la confie Anàrion... murmura le Seigneur Elrond peiné. Faites votre possible pour qu'elle aille mieux...

- Je fais le serment de faire mon possible pour que tel soit le cas Monseigneur.

Heureusement que tu es le petit protégé de Dumbledore ! lâcha Ron une fois que Harry lui ai raconté son entretien avec le Directeur qui ne le croyait pas coupable des agressions.

Comment aurait-il pu croire cela Ronald ? le rabroua Ana d'un ton sévère. Personne en deuxième année n'a les capacités de pétrifier quelqu'un, et encore moins un fantôme !

Oui et personne parmi les élèves n'est supposé parler la langue des serpents, railla le rouquin, pourtant Harry l'a fait !

Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il a attaqué les nés-moldus ! contre-attaqua-t-elle avec force.

Le château était quasiment désert. Le peu d'élèves qui devaient passer les fêtes de fin d'année à Poudlard s'étaient précipités vers le train lorsqu'ils avaient appris ce qu'il était arrivé à Justin et Nick. En somme, il ne restait que les quatre Gryffondors, le trio de Serpentard et un ou deux élèves des autres maisons. Le matin de Noël, les garçons furent réveillés par une Hermione ravie de leur apprendre que le polynectar était prêt. Surexcités et légèrement inquiets, le trio s'enferma dans les toilettes de Mimi pour boire la potion achevée avec des cheveux des futurs usurpés. Ron et Harry, qui se retrouvèrent avec les apparences de Crabbe et Goyle, partirent sans Hermione qui avait refusé de se montrer.

Leur escapade leur apporta des réponses assez inattendues. Non seulement Malefoy niait être l'héritier de Serpentard mais il ne croyait pas non plus que Potter le soit. Son père lui avait juste appris que la première fois que la Chambre avait été ouverte cinquante ans plus tôt, une sang-de-bourbe était morte et que le responsable avait fini à Azkaban, la prison pour sorciers. Malefoy n'avait qu'une espérance pour cette nouvelle année : que Granger soit la prochaine victime.

Au retour dans les toilettes, ils avaient repris leur forme originelle et eurent la mauvaise surprise de trouver Hermione métamorphosé en chat… Elle s'était trompée d'ingrédient : au lieu de prélever un cheveu sur Milicent Bulstrode sur sa robe lors du club de duel, elle avait dû mettre un poil de félin. Comble du malheur, le polynectar n'est pas conseillé pour les transformations animales. Les garçons durent la conduire à l'infirmerie pour régler ce petit problème de poil. La bonne fortune fut que Madame Pomfresh leur assura qu'elle retrouvera sa forme normale mais que cela pourrait prendre quelques semaines. Durant son séjour à l'infirmerie, Hermione exigeait des garçons qu'ils lui apportent ses devoirs afin qu'elle reste au même niveau que le reste de la classe. Un soir après avoir accompli leur tâche quotidienne, Harry et Ron passèrent dans un couloir inondé d'où émanait une odeur nauséabonde. Comme par hasard, c'était celui qui menait aux toilettes abandonnées des filles ! Ils entendirent Mimi geindre. Non sans se dire qu'ils étaient sadiques, ils décidèrent d'aller voir ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle était en train de pleurer à moitié plongée dans l'une des cuvettes défoncées et ne se rendit compte de la présence des deux Gryffondors que lorsqu'ils la saluèrent. Le spectre gémissait que quelqu'un avait essayé de l'assommer avec un objet et était rentré dans une colère hystérique lorsque Harry lui avait remarqué que cela n'avait pas pu lui faire mal. Remarque pertinente mais fortement mal reçue par la jeune fille lui plongea en criant dans la fosse septique, éclaboussant ses interlocuteurs écœurés au passage. Le Survivant récupéra le projectile sous le lavabo : un livre mouillé vide qui portait juste le nom de T. E. Jedusor. Ron apprit à son ami que ce gars là lui était familier puisque Rusard l'avait forcé à récurer durant une retenue un écusson à son nom pour « service rendu à l'école » cinquante ans plus tôt.

Au mois de février, Hermione put retourner à la Tour Gryffondore. Les garçons en profitèrent pour raconter à la jeune fille la découverte du mystérieux journal. Soudain, son regard s'éclaira et elle déclara d'un ton surexcité qu'il avait probablement un lien avec la première ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets étant donné que les dates concordaient. Ana qui les écoutait de loin se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle ait une petite discussion avec Albus Dumbledore à propos du passé qui ressurgissait. Le lendemain, l'elfe se rendit à son bureau où elle fut immédiatement reçue.

- Alors Anabellissë, vous cherchez à esquiver le cours de botanique ? engagea-t-il la conversation sur un ton léger.

- Vous connaissez l'emploi du temps de chaque classe ? rétorqua-t-elle amusée.

- À ce que je vois, vous êtes aussi du genre détourner la conversation lorsque ça vous arrange.

- Non, pas vraiment. Cela est plutôt votre genre, contra-t-elle. Mais je ne suis pas venue ici pour une gentille joute verbale.

- Je vous écoute.

- Racontez-moi ce que vous savez à propos de la Chambre des Secrets.

- J'ai ouïe dire que le Professeur Binns avait explicité à votre classe la légende de la Chambre.

- J'apprécierai d'avoir la version officieuse. Je sais de source sûre que cet endroit existe réellement et que la malédiction s'est réalisée il y a environ un demi-siècle.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Excusez-moi mais je ne peux pas divulguer mes sources. Je suis persuadée que vous pouvez comprendre ce point de vue. Que s'est-il passé il y a cinquante ans ? Qui était le responsable ? Y-a-t-il un rapport avec T. E. Jedusor ?

- Que savez-vous sur lui ?

- Juste qu'il a reçu une médaille pour service rendu à Poudlard il y a cinquante ans. Son nom me dit vaguement quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir pourquoi.

- Cet ancien élève a effectivement rendu un grand service à Poudlard en arrêtant le soi-disant responsable.

- « Soi-disant responsable » ? Responsable de quoi ?

- À l'époque, je n'étais un simple enseignant. Il y a eu une série d'agressions similaires à celles d'aujourd'hui. Un jour, une jeune fille a été retrouvée morte, assassinée par le monstre légendaire. Jedusor, alors préfet en chef, a réussi à trouver le coupable présumé. Celui-ci a été renvoyé de l'école et il n'y a plus eu de problèmes depuis.

- C'est horrible... Comment est-elle décédée ? Quelle est l'identité de l'agresseur ?

- Personne n'a su trouver comment elle est morte. Aucune blessure visible, aucune suspicion d'un sort mortel. Son trépas reste un mystère. Quant à la personne renvoyée, je suis absolument certain qu'elle avait été accusée à tort. J'ai une confiance totale en elle.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Rubeus Hagrid n'aurait jamais fait du mal à qui que ce soit.

- C'était Hagrid ! Je veux dire... pourquoi les accusations se sont portées sur lui ?

- Il a toujours eu un penchant pour les créatures que les gens percevaient comme inamicales.

Anabellissë retient un petit rire. Effectivement, l'épisode du dragon de l'année dernière était une preuve irréfutable. Néanmoins, elle ne le pensait pas capable de tuer quelqu'un. Il a toujours affiché ses idées plus que tolérantes envers les nés-moldus.

- Il avait l'apparence du coupable idéal j'imagine... Quel dommage que les gens soient tellement portés sur les apparences !

- Comme vous dites, soupira le Directeur pensif.

Après une Saint-Valentin désastreuse – Lockhart ayant eu l'idée grandiose d'organiser des nains porteurs de messages personnels à cette occasion – les élèves regagnèrent leurs dortoirs éreintés. Harry était monté dans sa chambre tandis que les autres s'amusaient dans la salle commune. Une heure plus tard, Ana eut un pressentiment bizarre. Intriguée, elle monta discrètement dans le dortoir des garçons de deuxième année. Elle fut surprise de voir la chambre vide. Peut-être avait-il à faire dans la salle de bain ?

- Harry ? l'appela-t-elle. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Son regard tomba sur le carnet vierge trouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Une plume et un encrier reposait juste à côté. L'elfe feuilleta l'objet en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait révéler d'important. Soudain, les pages se mirent à tourner d'elles-mêmes et une lueur éblouissante en sortit. Elle le lâcha sous la surprise et s'écarta à temps pour laisser Harry s'affaler sur sa chaise, le souffle court.

- Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce que tu viens de... sortir du journal ? s'empressa-t-elle de le solliciter.

- C'était Hagrid, murmura-t-il hébété. C'est lui qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets la dernière fois.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Pourquoi crois-tu cela ? Qui te l'a dit ?

- Je l'ai vu, Tom Jedusor – le préfet en chef de l'époque qui tenait ce journal – m'a montré ses souvenirs.

Pendant de nombreuses semaines, le trio des Rouges et Or hésitèrent à parler au garde-chasse de leur découverte. Ils avaient convenu d'un compromis : ils iraient interroger leur ami que s'il y avait une nouvelle agression. Après tout, les vacances de Pâques approchaient à grands pas et rien de nouveau ne s'était produit. Un soir, le Survivant eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver sa chambre sens dessus-dessous et de constater que quelqu'un lui avait dérobé le carnet de Jedusor.

- Ron, est-ce que tu as parlé à ta sœur ces derniers temps ? se renseigna Ana à la fin du repas alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se rendre au match de quidditch opposant Gryffondor et Poufflesouffle.

- Non, pourquoi ? s'étonna le rouquin.

- Tu ne la trouves pas bizarre en ce moment ?

- Ginny bizarre ? rigola-t-il. Mais attends, c'est une fille ! Évidemment qu'elle est bizarre.

- Je suis sérieuse Ronald, il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez elle ! Elle...

- La voix ! les interrompit Harry agité. Je l'entends à nouveau, pas vous ?

- Non, pas vraiment... déclara doucement l'elfe pensive.

Le regard d'Hermione s'éclaira d'un coup et elle les informa qu'elle fonçait à la bibliothèque pour vérifier une théorie avant de partir en courant.

- Vraiment cinglée... marmonna Ron tout en fixant son ami d'un regard inquiet. Prêt Harry ?

- Pas vraiment mais tant pis.

Le match allait être mis en route lorsque le Professeur McGonagall s'avança vers les deux équipes en criant qu'il était annulé et que tous les élèves devaient se rendre immédiatement que leurs Salles Communes respectives où des informations leur seront donnés. Elle ordonna à voix basse à Harry de la suivre qui se demandait bien ce qu'il avait bien pu encore faire de mal. Ana et Ron leur emboitèrent le pas sous l'œil approbateur de la vieille sorcière. Celle-ci les guida jusqu'à l'infirmerie et les informa d'une voix inhabituellement douce qu'ils risquaient d'avoir un choc. Sous les yeux horrifiés des deux garçons et de l'elfe, le professeur tira le rideau qui dissimulait le corps stupéfixié d'Hermione...

- Nous avons retrouvé un petit miroir à ses pieds dans la bibliothèque. Savez-vous quelque chose ? s'enquit-elle calmement.

- Non Professeur, elle nous a juste dit qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque avant le match, répondit l'elfe à la place des jeunes garçons muets de consternation. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le secteur ?

- Pénélope Deauclaire, une préfète de cinquième année, a elle-aussi subi le même sort au même endroit. Si nous ne trouvons pas rapidement le coupable, il va falloir fermer l'école. En attendant, un couvre-feu est instauré dès dix-huit heures et chaque déplacement d'intercours doit être fait avec un professeur.

L'ensemble des élèves avaient été informés des nouvelles dispositions. L'ambiance était tendue, les premières années sursautaient au moindre bruit. Même les jumeaux Weasley respectaient le silence pesant qui régnait dans la salle commune. Ana avait convaincu les professeurs de la laisser participer aux rondes de gardes nocturnes. Rongés par le doute, les deux garçons sortirent discrètement à l'aide de la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et se rendirent chez Hagrid qui les accueillit tout en étant sur ses gardes. Ils eurent à peine le temps de s'installer pour boire le thé que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hagrid ordonna précipitamment aux élèves de se cacher sous la cape et de ne pas faire de bruit. La porte s'ouvrit sur Albus Dumbledore qui était accompagné de Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie en personne. Celui-ci, très mal à l'aise, expliqua au garde-chasse qu'étant donné ses antécédents judiciaires, le Ministère se devait d'agir et qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de l'envoyer à Azkaban. L'accusé, malgré le soutien manifeste du Directeur, dut exécuter les instructions injustes. À ce moment, une nouvelle personne manifesta sa présence sur le seuil. Les cheveux longs d'un blond blanchâtre, les yeux bleus aciers, Lucius Malefoy venait de faire son entrée. Et comme une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrivait jamais seule, l'homme annonça au Directeur qu'il était dès à présent relevé de ses fonctions sur un vote unanime du conseil d'administration. Avant de quitter la cabane, Dumbledore affirma mystérieusement qu'une aide serait toujours apportée à Poudlard pour quiconque en ferait la demande. Quant à Hagrid, il déclara qu'il fallait suivre la piste des araignées. La porte se referma sur les deux garçons aberrés par la scène qui venait de se produire. En un quart d'heure, ils avaient perdu le soutien d'Hagrid et la protection de Dumbledore. Désormais, l'héritier de Serpentard avait carte blanche pour achever sa besogne.

Alania devait passer voir comment avançait les entrainements pour l'épreuve qui devait avoir lieu dans une semaine. La Princesse aux yeux cernés n'avait qu'une hâte : se reposer. Malheureusement, cela lui était impossible. Malgré le fait que sa grande sœur soit revenue quelques jours auparavant, toutes les responsabilités restaient sur ses épaules. En effet, Aliania n'était qu'une ombre qui se mouvait en rasant les murs. Depuis leurs retrouvailles mouvementées, la guerrière n'avait plus émis un seul signe pouvant montrer qu'elle se sentait un tant soit peu concernée par ceux qui l'entouraient. Cela faisait bien deux jours que la petite sœur ignorait où se terrait sa sœur. Peut-être était-elle réellement repartie en vadrouille ? Si tel était le cas, Alania se jura de ne pas la louper à leur prochaine rencontre...

De la musique et des cris déchiraient le calme diurne et semblaient venir d'une caverne isolée. L'elfe trouva cela étrange car personne n'avait du recharger les batteries de l'étrange appareil capable d'émettre un tel volume sonore. Les gens de la Terre appelaient cela la technologie... Alania ne se sentait que peu à l'aise face à ces machines. Elle connaissait un minimum les nouvelles technologies terriennes mais n'avait pas souvent l'occasion d'en user.

- Ces idiots vont réveiller toutes les personnes de l'armée ! grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. Encore une chose à régler avant d'aller se coucher !

Elle entra dans la grotte d'un pas déterminé. Non seulement les enceintes crachaient une musique agressive qui aurait rendu sourd n'importe quel elfe normalement constitué, mais des rayons lumineux leur auraient arraché également la vue ! L'ambiance était à son apogée : une quinzaine de personnes se trémoussaient et hurlaient comme s'ils étaient atteints d'une soudaine folie. La Princesse les observa quelques secondes avant de remarquer qu'elle avait devant les yeux tous les marginaux de l'armée de sa grande sœur... La majorité des soldats les regardaient d'un mauvais œil tellement leurs attitudes et tenues étaient réputées grossières. Aliania les avaient toujours acceptés dans ses rangs malgré la méfiance des autres dirigeants. Elle aimait d'ailleurs souvent les côtoyer dès qu'elle voulait montrer à quel point elle désapprouvait les idées dites rigides – voire racistes – des autres commandants.

Les pensées de la jeune fille d'Elrond se figèrent face à la vue qui s'offrait à elle : au milieu de la grotte se déhanchait d'une manière extrêmement subjective une femme vêtue en cuir noir. Des hommes la collaient de manière lascive tandis qu'elle buvait à outrance dans une bouteille quasiment vide. Deux soldats baladaient leurs mains sur le corps en transe de la guerrière qui ne les repoussaient pas. Écœurée par un tel spectacle de débauche, Alania hésitait entre intervenir pour secourir cette pauvre fille qui devait être tellement alcoolisée qu'elle devait être inconsciente de ses actes ou partir en faisant comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Après tout, ils étaient tous adultes et stopper à elle seule une fête où tous les gens semblaient ivres morts n'était sans doute pas la meilleure idée du siècle. La Protectrice allait opter pour cette deuxième option lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage de la femme déchainée.

- ALIANIA ! s'égosilla-t-elle outrée par sa découverte.

Son aînée n'était a priori pas disposée à l'écouter puisqu'elle ne fit même pas un signe pour lui prouver qu'elle avait discerné sa présence. Remarque, elle ne l'avait peut-être réellement pas remarqué… Parce que vu la façon dont elle laissait ces hommes la toucher, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle soit du même avis si elle était sobre.

ALIANIA ! retenta-t-elle en la tira sèchement par le bras cette fois-ci.

Oh ! Tu as un problème ? l'apostropha l'un des gars titubant.

Hey attends, intervint son pote, je crois que j'ai trop bu, je vois double ! réalisa-t-il avant de laisser éclater un rire tonitruant.

Oui Messieurs, vous avez effectivement trop forcé sur la bouteille… Soyez raisonnables – enfin autant que soit possible dans votre situation – et allez-vous coucher ! Lâchez ma sœur avant que je ne me fâche ! menaça-t-elle.

Autant dire que sa menace n'avait pas fait grand effet sur les gaillards qui l'ignorèrent et reportèrent leurs attentions vicieuses sur leur chef. Agacée, elle retentait de faire réagir son aînée :

Oh ! Tu fais quoi là ! Allez, sors de là ! Je commence à me lasser de ton attitude puérile Aliania !

Lâches-moi et retournes te coucher, t'es trop petite ! déclara-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse en lui tirant la langue.

Quelle grâce ! s'écœura-t-elle. De toute évidence, je suis bien plus adulte et mature que toi en ce moment donc pour une fois, tu vas m'obé…

Elle s'interrompit et ferma les yeux pour ne pas profiter du spectacle pitoyable : un des combattants commençait à lécher le cou d'Aliania tandis que son copain faisant pareil de l'autre côté. L'elfe gloussait et se frottait contre eux sans retenu. Laissant échapper un bruit de répulsion, Alania sortit précipitamment dans la caverne pour aller chercher de l'aide. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser son idiote de sœur continuer comme ça ! Mais à qui pouvait-elle bien faire appel ? L'humiliation de recourir à une aide extérieure était à son comble ! Elle n'était même pas capable de retenir un minimum sa grande sœur dans ses frasques… il fallait qu'elle aille chercher quelqu'un pour l'obliger à sortir de force de ce lieu de débauche manifeste. Seulement, elle tenait à protéger un minimum leur réputation… La chance fit qu'elle croisa Aragorn qui déambulait sur une terrasse.

Dame Alania ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans vos quartiers à cette heure avancée de la nuit ? s'enquit-il surpris.

Des affaires à régler avec l'armée…

Rien de grave j'espère.

Non, enfin… commença-t-elle ennuyée.

Qui y-a-t-il ?

J'ai eu la mauvaise surprise de trouver ma chère grande sœur dans une situation particulièrement gênante…

J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre gente Dame.

Elle est devenue folle ! Encore plus que d'habitude, souligna-t-elle exaspérée. Je l'ai laissée dans l'une des cavernes où les choses pourraient mal tourner si on ne l'empêche pas de continuer sur cette voie !

Que va-t-il se passer dans ce cas-là ? intervint le Prince Legolas surgissant de la pénombre.

Oh, vous étiez là…

Quelque chose à dire sur Aliania ? poursuivit-il d'un ton calme malgré les yeux qui se plissaient légèrement.

Ce n'est peut-être pas indispensable que vous soyez témoin de cela Prince Legolas… marmonna-t-elle en détournant le regard.

J'insiste noble Dame.

Oh et puis zut ! Vous ne serez pas de trop pour la raisonner ! lâcha-t-elle fatiguée. Ne prenez pas son attitude pour vous Legolas, elle est intenable. Je n'ai pas réussi à la faire sortir de la réception de fripons où elle est actuellement…

Allons la chercher alors, soupira-t-il en se retenant de serrer les points.

La Princesse les mena vers l'endroit où l'ambiance semblait encore s'être accentuée.

Et moi qui pensais que cela ne pouvait pas être pire, gémit Alania en fixant son double coincée contre la paroi et le torse nu d'un des soldats de tout à l'heure.

Les deux corps à moitié dénudés s'échauffaient sous les applaudissements barbares de l'assemblée environnante. Complètement ivre, la fille se laissait palper par les mains plus qu'entreprenantes du type qui ne cachait pas ses attentions futures proches

ECARTEZ-VOUS D'ELLE ! exigea son ancien amant hors de lui en empoignant le dragueur indésirable.

Le rôdeur se chargea de maintenir le gars saoul à une distance raisonnable de l'ex couple qui commençait à s'expliquer vivement :

Qu'est-ce que tu FOUS là toi ! Pourquoi faut toujours que quelqu'un m'empêche de m'amuser ? Vous me saouler les gars !

Ce n'est pas nous qui t'enivrons au point que tu t'abaisses à de telles immondices !

Quelles immondices ? rigola-t-elle en prenant appui sur ses genoux. Je m'abaisse pas, au contraire je plaaaaaaaane ! Wow ! Hey les gars, on s'en reprend une ou quoi ? s'adressa-t-elle à la bande de mecs hilares.

Tu es vraiment au sommet de ta gloire Aliania… grogna-t-il en la tirant vers la sortie.

Tu plaisantes ? J'ai à peine commencé ! gloussa-t-elle en luttant pour retourner au centre de la piste improvisée de danse. Oh mais fous moi la paix à la fin !

Non.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Toi aussi tu veux profiter de la fête ? C'est trop bête pour toi, t'as plus le… le… privilège pour… pour jouer avec moi !

Elle commençait à perdre ses mots délirants et son regard devenait de plus en plus vitreux. Ses genoux flanchaient et se maintenaient avec peine.

Je ne veux même pas répondre à une telle ineptie, répliqua sourdement le Prince. Heureusement qu'Alana n'est pas là pour voir ça !

Espèce de salaud ! l'insulta-t-elle en se ruant maladroitement sur lui. T'as pas le droit de parler d'elle, t'as pas le droit ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe.

Tu crois qu'elle apprécierait de te voir dans cet état ? continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! T'es idiot ou quoi ? Elle est plus là pour le dire !

Depuis quand prétends-tu ignorer ce qu'aurait dit ta sœur ? sourcilla-t-il. Vous qui clamiez partout que vous étiez si liées…

Legolas, ça suffit ! le coupa Aragorn qui n'appréciait pas vraiment l'attitude brutale de son ami sans pour autant cautionner celle de la sorcière. Ramenons là juste dans sa chambre.

J'vais nulle part avec vous les gars ! dit-elle en leur échappant par surprise.

La jeune fille grimpa sur un rempart qui donnait sur un vide impressionnant. Se redressant en chancelant, elle toisa les deux hommes d'un regard noir.

Aliania, descends immédiatement de là ! l'avertit le blond.

Pourquoiiiii ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix incroyablement traînante et enfantine.

C'est dangereux, tu risques de tomber !

N'importe quoi ! Regardes ce que j'arrive à faire ! le provoqua-t-elle.

Elle se fit en position préparatoire d'une pirouette.

Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça ! paniqua son ex amant.

J'vais pas tomber ! affirma-t-elle en s'élançant.

Certes, la figure fut accomplie avec moins de grâce et de dextérité que de coutume, mais elle réussit quand même à garder l'équilibre. Elle enchaîna avec une roue en avant et compliqua la tâche déjà ardue en poursuivant avec deux en arrière. Malheureusement, son pied glissa du mauvais côté de la barrière à la réception. Déséquilibrée, elle commença à basculer vers les profondeurs des ténèbres lorsque quatre puissantes mains la rattrapèrent.

Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu es infernale, je t'avais dit que c'était dangereux !

On t'a jamais dit de ne jamais… jamais essayer de raisonner une… personne bourrée ? rétorqua l'imprudente en rigolant.

Le cas ne s'est pas vraiment présenté jusqu'à présent, maugréa-t-il.

Au moins, elle admet qu'elle est bourrée, souffla le roi en exil.

Pas suffisamment pour ne pas entendre ou comprendre ce que vous dites, notifia la Princesse. Et j'suis pas que bourrée, rigola-t-elle, c'est trop cool ces petites pilules !

Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? réagit sa petite sœur soudainement. Aliania, dis-nous ce que tu as pris !

J'sais pas mais tu devrais essayer, ça te décoincerai !

Elle a pris de la drogue, souffla-t-elle, mélangée à de grandes doses d'alcool, cela peut être dangereux…

À quel point ?

Mortel.

Des conneries ouais ! Je ne me suis jamais sentie… aussi… bien… réussit-elle à sortir avant de se mettre à vomir sous les yeux rebutés de ses proches.

Après deux minutes de nausées, elle tenta de se redresser, tituba et s'effondra sur le sol rocailleux, pâle comme la mort.

Elle dort, les rassura le rôdeur, le réveil risque d'être pénible demain…

C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite, lâcha la benjamine amère.

Elle est malheureuse…

Et alors ? Elle n'est pas la seule à souffrir ! Ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on fait n'importe quoi ! Sur ce, je rentre dans mes quartiers ! Je vous souhaite bien le bonsoir Messieurs !

Décidemment, tout va bien chez la fratrie des Protectrices ! conclut sombrement Aragorn qui, une fois avoir couvert l'évanouie de sa cape, la porta dans ses bras tout en s'inquiétant de sa légèreté maladive.

Sentant que ses amis étaient fâchés contre elle, il l'emmena délibérément seul dans ses appartements. Sa chambre était restée dans le même état qu'à son départ. Les débris jonchaient toujours le sol tandis que les voilages des fenêtres se soulevaient légèrement sous la brise nocturne. Le rôdeur déposa délicatement la jeune fille sur le lit où trônait un monticule de vêtements froissés. Durant un bref instant, il hésita : devait-il la laisser tel quel ou bien devait-il profiter de ce moment d'inconscience pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien – du moins physiquement parlant ? Un de ses avant-bras glissa de dessus la cape et attira le regard du Dunedain. Des marques violacées commençaient à apparaitre ainsi que des cicatrices plus ou moins anciennes. L'homme n'hésita plus une seule seconde et examina ses blessures. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la magie mais il se doutait qu'elle avait recouru à cet art pour dissimuler ces marques. Cela l'inquiétait vraiment. Tous savaient que la Princesse avait tendance à se murer dans le silence lorsqu'elle se sentait mal mais personne ne devait se douter quelle autre manière elle avait trouvé pour se soulager. Car Aragorn en était certain : ces traces avaient été faites volontairement. Il savait pertinemment comment Aliania pouvait se montrer violente dans ses convictions et gestes et était persuadé qu'elle avait retourné cette mauvaise énergie contre elle-même à défaut de n'avoir pu l'exulter ailleurs. Sortant de ses sombres réflexions, il se hâta d'aller quérir les plantes et bandages nécessaires aux soins. Heureusement que les couloirs étaient déserts, cela lui évita les questions indiscrètes. Dès son retour, il constata que la sorcière avait changé de position et commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil en gémissant. Tentant de l'apaiser, il lui caressa les cheveux en chantonnant en elfique. Lorsqu'elle fut un peu calmée, il nettoya les plaies de son bras et les recouvrit d'un cataplasme. Il soupira en voyant la proéminence anormalement marquée des os de son amie. Elle n'avait pas du beaucoup se sustenter ces derniers mois elle n'avait jamais eu un gros appétit mais au moins elle faisait des efforts quand sa grande sœur lui disait de s'alimenter. Désormais, la tâche risquait de s'avérer ardue.

La malade était visiblement repartie dans de mauvais songes. Son visage crispé et sa respiration haletante mêlée à des gémissements faisait de la peine au rôdeur. Il se doutait que ce genre de cauchemars devait probablement être récurrent chez l'elfe et que personne n'avait été là pour la tirer de ses angoisses. Pas étonnant qu'elle avait en permanence l'air éreintée. Elle se mit à se débattre sur son lit en criant. Aragorn la secoua en l'appelant pour qu'elle se réveille mais rien n'y fit. Il la redressa alors pour la serrer de force contre lui en la berçant. Après quelques minutes de lutte, elle s'arrêta de bouger et repris son souffle avec peine en retenant ses larmes. Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles jusqu'à ce qu'elle brise le silence :

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? souffla-t-elle désorientée.

Comment tu te sens ?

Nauséeuse… grogna-t-elle en passant une main sur son front.

C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte que l'homme avait soigné ses entailles. À la fois furieuse et gênée, elle se réinstalla allongée sur le lit en affichant un regard noir.

Tu peux partir… marmonna-t-elle.

Je ne le pense pas, répliqua-t-il doucement.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une suggestion, lui fit-elle remarquer en haussant d'un timbre de voix.

Alors je te rappellerai simplement que je ne suis pas un de tes soldats et que par conséquent, je n'ai pas réellement à obéir à tes exigences Aliania, déclara-t-il toujours sur le même ton.

Même si tu es dans ma chambre ? bouda-t-elle.

Tu appelles ça une chambre ? arqua-t-il des sourcils. Il me semblait pourtant que les Elfes aimaient l'ordre et la propreté.

Attends… tu viens de me faire une remarque sur une tâche ménagère ? s'outra-t-elle.

Cela te déplait ? Alors imagine ce que d'autres personnes ont pu ressentir avec tes propos de cette nuit ! lui dit-il sévèrement.

Cette nuit ? s'enquit-elle nageant en pleine confusion.

À ton avis, pourquoi tu te sens nauséeuse ?

Parce que je couvre une mauvaise grippe ? répliqua-t-elle ironiquement pour gagner du temps.

Faire la fête pour relâcher la pression est une chose mais perdre sa dignité en est une autre.

Tu n'as pas à me juger Aragorn ! s'offusqua-t-elle de sa franchise dérangeante.

Et toi à me parler comme si je ne représentais rien pour toi. Nous nous sommes toujours portés une amitié respectueuse et j'apprécierais grandement que cela continue. Somme nous d'accord sur ce point-là ?

Tout change… soupira-t-elle sans réellement répondre à la précédente question en affichant une mine triste.

Tu parles d'Alana ? demanda le Dunedain en savant exactement que c'était le cas.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas mais son silence était éloquent. Elle se coucha sur le côté en tournant délibérément le dos au guérisseur qui se lova dans un fauteuil miraculeusement survivant de la précédente colère de l'habitante des lieux. Il comptait attendre le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle parle, même si cela prendrait des heures. Il sentait qu'elle allait lâcher un écho de son mal-être. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle l'aurait déjà chassé de force de la pièce. Au bout d'une éternité, elle murmura à moitié endormie :

Je trouve qu'elle a eu plus de chance...

En quoi a-t-elle eu plus de chance ? sourcilla-t-il étonné.

Elle est morte et cela de manière définitive, expliqua-t-elle doucement.

Il frissonna face à une telle déclaration et les sous-entendus qui allaient avec.

Je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi mourir pour de bon est une chance, tenta-t-il pour confirmer ses soupçons.

Elle au moins est en paix et elle n'est pas seule, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton détaché.

Toi non plus tu n'es pas seule, nous sommes tous là pour toi ! souligna l'homme attentif aux paroles de son amie.

C'est faux... ceux qui ne me détestent pas m'ignorent ou cherchent à m'évincer. Je ne suis plus rien sans elle...

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu es essentielle pour beaucoup de monde. N'oublies-pas que tu es LA raison de vivre de Legolas. En te laissant dépérir, tu l'entraînes lui aussi dans un profond gouffre de ténèbres et de souffrances. Il faut de tu réagisses ! Nous savons tous combien tu as mal, et nous faisons tout pour t'épauler dans cette terrible épreuve. Pourquoi rejettes-tu notre soutien ? Je commence à penser sérieusement que tu te complais dans le malheur

Dans quoi d'autres pourrais-je bien me complaire ? Je ne connais que ça ! La souffrance, la haine, la guerre et la mort ! Tous les gens que j'aimais m'ont quitté les uns après les autres ! En quoi cela est-il juste pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai donc fait pour mériter ça : Pourquoi le destin s'acharne-t-il contre moi ? À quoi ça sert de continuer à vivre ? Le monde se porterait bien mieux si j'étais partie à sa place. C'était elle la meilleure, elle allait enfin être heureuse en fondant une famille... acheva-t-elle d'une voix épuisée sur le point de se rendormir.

De qui parlais-tu lorsque tu disais que des gens cherchaient à t'évincer ? l'interrogea-t-il conscient que cette question serait probablement ma dernière avant qu'elle replonge dans un repos bienfaiteur.

Saroumane, ce traître, il l'a aidée à nous briser... chuchota-t-elle avant sombrer dans un sommeil qu'elle espérait réparateur, laissant ainsi son veilleur dans une intense réflexion.

_Pourquoi Saroumane aurait aidé quelqu'un à les briser ? _songea-t-il. _Est-ce qu'elle fait référence à la rupture de leurs liens magiques ? Ou juste au trépas de l'aînée de la sororité ? Comment savait-elle que le Magicien Blanc était responsable ? Quelle preuve pouvait-elle fournir ? Jusqu'où la traitrise de cet Istari s'étendait-elle ?_

Dans ses pensées oniriques, l'elfe ressassait des brides de conversations passées et des morceaux de rêves récurrents. Elle revivait particulièrement l'instant où elle avait surpris la veille ses tantes échanger assez vivement :

Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends Prestya par « tout pacte a un prix à payer » ? avait demandé froidement sa sœur.

J'ai simplement répondu à ta question qui était – je te le rappelle – « pourquoi es-tu restée dans le coma sans raison apparente ».

Qu'as-tu fait comme pacte pour avoir accepté de rester en retrait durant presque un an ?

J'ai accompli mon devoir pour la sécurité du Royaume…

Je te prie de développer … grinça-t-elle des dents. Est-ce que cela à un rapport avec les accusations apparemment fondées d'Aliania à propos de la rupture des liens de leur sororité ?

Avec deux autres personnes, nous avons convenus qu'il était plus sage d'embrayer cette menace…

Une menace ! explosa son interlocutrice outrée. C'est vrai que les séparer a été vraiment positif Prestya !

Est-ce que tu me reproches la mort d'Alana ? demanda dangereusement l'inculpée.

Je pense que tu as grandement facilité la tâche aux forces du Mal en les séparant ! Désunir leurs liens était une bêtise !

Au moins, elles ne sont pas toutes mortes ! souligna-t-elle sur la défensive. C'est quand même bien que le lien n'existe plus !

Sans ce lien, elles sont moins fortes ! Et à cause de cela, Aliania n'a pas eu suffisamment d'énergie pour ramener sa sœur...

Il est fort probable qu'elle soit décédée sur le coup Léïa. Leurs pouvoirs n'auraient rien changé à...

C'est grâce à cette pensée que tu arrives à dormir la nuit ? lança-t-elle écœurée. La vérité est que ta jalousie envers tes propres nièces t'a menée à pactiser avec le Diable ! s'emporta sa jeune sœur.

Pas avec le Diable...

Saroumane est un traitre ! Gandalf nous en a fourni la preuve ! Comment as-tu pu passer un contrat avec lui ? Et sans m'en faire part en plus !

Je ne pouvais pas deviner ses attentions à l'époque, se justifia-t-elle.

Admettons ! Tu as parlé de deux personnes alors puisqu'on est aux aveux, de qui s'agit-il ?

Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

J'insiste, j'en ai assez des mauvaises surprises, déclara-t-elle d'un ton fortement menaçant.

Un démon, murmura-t-elle.

PARDON ? s'époumona sa sœur furieuse.

Aliania n'avait pas eu besoin d'en entendre plus : Saroumane et un mystérieux démon allaient bientôt rejoindre sa tante sur la liste des personnes à éliminer...

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce retour ? Est-ce que vous comprenez/adhérer aux diverses réactions des personnages ?**

**Merci d'être passé et on se dit au chapitre 18 ! ;)**


	18. Descente dans la Chambre des Secrets

_**Bonsoir les ami(e)s !**_

_**Comment ça va depuis le temps ? Je vous poste enfin la suite (je m'étais donné jusqu'à hier pour poster mais vu que c'était mon anniversaire, je n'avais pas fini la relecture ^^).**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 – Descente dans la Chambre des Secrets.**

Le Professeur McGonagall allait se rendre à son bureau pour corriger des copies lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de sanglots étouffés. Le couvre-feu était depuis longtemps passé et aucun élève n'était autorisé à trainer dans les couloirs. Elle poussa doucement la porte entrouverte menant à un cloître et trouva une silhouette recroquevillée dos au mur, la tête posée sur les genoux. Elle devina sans peine l'identité de la personne :

Anabellissë ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?

La jeune femme sursauta et ne répondit rien. Elle ne s'attendant pas à voir quelqu'un.

Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a fait du mal ? s'inquiéta-t-elle du silence anormal de l'elfe.

Non, murmura-t-elle sans pour autant s'arrêter de pleurer.

Ne restez pas par terre, vous allez prendre froid ! Venez dans mon bureau, l'invita sa Directrice de Maison.

Ce n'est pas la peine, protesta la jeune femme en tentant de stopper son flot de larmes. Ce n'est rien…

Je ne pense pas que cela soit rien. Vous n'êtes pas une élève sensible Anabellissë.

Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous ne me connaissez pas...

Il n'est guère prudent de rester seule la nuit dans le château, détourna de sujet la vieille femme.

Je ne risque rien.

Comment le savez-vous ?

Je ne sais même pas moi-même qui sont mes parents biologiques, alors je ne vois pas comment l'agresseur pourrait décréter que je me positionne sur sa liste de victimes potentielles, expliqua-t-elle avant de refondre en larmes sous le regard désemparé du professeur.

Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me dire ce qui vous peine ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

C'est juste que... qu'elles me manquent ! Alana et Aliania me manquent... j'aimerais tellement savoir ce qu'elle devient. Je ne sais pas... je ne comprends pas...

Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ?

J'ai reçu une lettre ce midi. Elle était en réalité adressée à Al... à Soledad. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'expéditeur de ce courrier l'invite chez elle comme s'il avait eu des nouvelles récentes d'elle.

Un sorcier a demandé à votre amie de venir chez lui ? s'étonna Minerva McGonagall perplexe.

Oui, ça veut forcément signifier que cette Marie Peterson a vu Soledad récemment. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas revenue à Poudlard ? Je me sens perdue, avoua-t-elle en soupirant.

Rien ne prouve qu'elle ait vu Soledad ces derniers mois...

Dans ce cas, comment se fait-il que cette Marie ait envoyé ce courrier à mon nom ? Cela veut obligatoirement dire que Soledad sait que je suis en mission dans votre école ! C'est vraiment blessant qu'elle aille parler à de parfaits inconnus et qu'elle ne daigne même pas nous faire un signe attestant qu'elle est en vie ! se confia l'elfe à bout de nerfs.

Un ange passa. Le Professeur McGonagall ne savait pas quoi dire pour réconforter son élève. Concrètement, il n'y avait rien à dire. Anabellissë n'était pas une gamine à qui on pouvait mentir pour la rassurer. Elle avait en face d'elle une adulte qui avait vécu déjà beaucoup d'épreuves – bien qu'elle soit très discrète sur son passé – et qui ne supportait plus de vivre sans ses amies qu'elle considérait pleinement comme ses piliers. L'elfe était en deuil et le fait d'apprendre que l'une de ses amies survivante l'ignorait volontairement ne pouvait que lui porter un coup au cœur.

Allez-vous rentrer chez vous durant les vacances de Pâques ?

Non, je ne peux pas.

Pourquoi cela ?

Je ne peux pas abandonner mon poste, répondit-elle simplement en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main.

L'école sera peut-être fermée d'ici là, soupira sombrement l'enseignante.

Tant que Dumbledore veille, il est peu probable que cela arrive, tempéra l'elfe.

Seulement voilà, bien qu'elles l'ignorent encore, Dumbledore ne serait plus à la direction de l'établissement à l'aube.

Plusieurs heures après qu'elle se soit rendormie dans sa chambre dévastée, Aliania se réveilla avec une affreuse migraine. Avait-elle reçu un coup sur la tête ? Ou bien la cause était-elle plus d'ordre festif ? Rassemblant avec peine ses souvenirs, elle se revit aller dans la caverne avec des bouteilles d'alcool et l'accueil enthousiaste de ses compagnons d'armes.

_Ouais, j'ai peut-être la gueule de bois…_se maudit-elle intérieurement. _La journée va être dure. J'espère au moins que ça en valait la peine. Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? Ah oui… Prestya et son pote Saroumane. Comment les faire disparaitre en faisant passer cela pour un malheureux accident ? Faut aussi trouver à quel démon elle s'est alliée cette pourriture. _

Elle stoppa son monologue intérieur en s'étirant. Elle vit alors les pansements d'Athélas autour de ses bras. Bizarre. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être soignée et de toute manière, elle n'usait jamais de cette plante sur ses blessures par pur principe anti-elfe. Le problème était qu'il n'y avait que deux personnes présentes à Fondcombe qui avaient le pouvoir de soigner grâce à cette plante. Elle pria au fond d'elle-même pour que son père n'ait pas été son guérisseur. Au moins, Aragorn ne lui prendrait pas la tête à ce propos !

Après s'être préparée, elle sortit sous le soleil éblouissant – du moins lui sembla-t-il – d'un midi hivernal. En ce 21 décembre 3018, la température ne devait pas dépasser les vingt-deux degrés malgré les rayons lumineux célestes qui illuminaient la cité elfique. Les invités d'Imladris s'apprêtaient à passer à table où un festin les attendait néanmoins, certains d'entre eux affichaient des mines fatiguées et fermées. Aragorn, Legolas et Alania se jetaient des regards mornes en coin tout en tentant de s'intéresser à ceux que les entouraient.

Aliania n'avait aucune envie de se joindre à l'assemblée. Il avait été convenu que la Communauté de l'Anneau partirait dans quatre jours en direction du Mordor. Tous appréhendaient ce voyage mais par pour les mêmes raisons. Les hobbits ne savaient pas vraiment dans quel pétrin ils s'étaient engagés, quant aux autres, ils le savaient que trop bien. Pour la jeune femme, les choses étaient quelque peu différentes. Elle redoutait les prochains mois non pas pour la dangerosité de la quête mais pour la vie en collectivité. Cohabiter avec d'autres personnes, et qui plus est avec des hommes dont trois trop proches d'elle, n'était pas une perspective particulièrement réjouissante. Qu'importe, elle irait avec eux et lorsqu'elle ne les supporterait plus, elle s'éclipserait. Après tout, d'autres protégés auraient aussi besoin d'aide. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ses autres missions sous prétexte qu'elle s'était engagée sur un énième poste. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'agissait de son monde d'origine qu'elle devait négliger ses premiers protégés. Depuis un an, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ait été à la hauteur de son rôle de Protectrice. Elle brassait ses sombres pensées en boucle et ne parvenait pas à entrapercevoir la lumière. Seul son séjour chez les Peterson l'avait aidée un court moment à sortir temporairement de son cauchemar. C'est peut-être cela qu'il lui fallait : une longue pause loin de toute trace de magie et de combat. Autant dire que cela paraissait impossible. Même si elle souhaitait se faire discrète, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour l'attendre dans le coin sombre d'une ruelle…

Les bruits de sabots claquant sur les dalles se firent soudainement entendre. L'elfe se retourna pour apercevoir une escorte de rôdeurs franchir de seuil principal à vive allure, les traits marqués par la lassitude et l'inquiétude. Elle reconnut la plupart d'entre eux et se précipita vers Halbarad qui maintenait une silhouette affalée contre lui.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? exigea de savoir la jeune femme en l'aidant à faire descendre de monture le blessé.

Dame Aliania ? s'étonna-t-il de la voir.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de répondre. La couverture recouvrant le faible corps venait de glisser pour révéler le visage pâle de sa cousine Lenya.

Nous avons été pris dans une embuscade d'orques ! expliqua-t-il. La Dame Lenya a reçu une flèche dans l'épaule. Je crains qu'elle ne soit empoisonnée. Elle a également reçu une lame sous une côte mais la plaie n'est pas trop profonde. Nous sommes revenus aussi vite que possible. Je suis désolé, j'ai failli à mon devoir de protection, s'inclina-t-il.

Vous avez fait ce que vous aviez à faire Halbarad, l'empêcha Aliania de poursuivre son _mea culpa_. Lenya a toujours été consciente des risques et les a acceptés. Y-a-t-il eu d'autres blessés ?

Ceux qui ne sont pas morts ont été conduits au camp le plus proche. Il nous a semblé préférable de ramener votre cousine à Imladris.

Je m'en occupe. Lenya, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Serre-moi la main si c'est le cas ? Ouvre les yeux ! Allez, un petit effort !

Mais la jeune fille n'esquiva aucun mouvement de conscience et sa respiration devenait irrégulière.

Depuis combien de temps est-elle inconsciente ?

Elle est restée éveillée deux heures environ. Il a du s'écouler une heure depuis.

L'attaque était proche de nos frontières alors, maugréa-t-elle pour elle. Amenez-la dans la première chambre de guérison, ordonna-t-elle. Je vais chercher de l'aide, les informa-t-elle avant de courir vers la salle de réception.

Elle fit une entrée remarquée avec sa tenue et ses mains tâchées de sang. Tous la dévisageaient comme si elle était une folle furieuse évadée de l'asile. Elle s'adressa rapidement à son père :

C'est Lenya, lâcha-t-elle avant de repartir vers la salle où les rôdeurs avaient dû l'amener.

Le Seigneur Elrond arriva rapidement suivi des deux tantes royales. Aliania avait déjà commencé à nettoyer les zones meurtries et avait ordonné aux soignants de préparer l'athélas. Le Seigneur Elrond brisa en deux la flèche avant de la retira de l'épaule de la fille de Léïa. Silencieusement, le père et la fille pansèrent les blessures tout en surveillant les signes vitaux de Lenya.

C'est du poison noir, déclara le Seigneur de la Cité. Je ne connais pas d'antidote adapté…

Je m'en charge ! assura Aliania en rassemblant les plantes nécessaires à la préparation de la décoction. Prestya, l'appela-t-elle en serrant des dents, rends-toi utile : va chercher de la poudre d'érable.

Je n'ai pas à te servir et puis d'abord, où veux-tu que je trouve cela ?

Tu es censée avoir plus d'expérience en magie que moi alors ne me fait pas halluciner une fois de plus en me disant que tu n'es pas capable de rapporter une simple poudre d'érable ! s'énerva sa nièce sans même daigner la regarder.

Je ne suis pas la seule sorcière dans la pièce…

Mais merde à la fin ! explosa son interlocutrice. On est trois magiciennes mais y'en a qu'une qui n'est pas encore occupée ! Léïa va rester au chevet de sa fille le temps que nous fassions la potion. On n'a pas de temps à perdre pour des conneries pareilles ! Si tu ne veux pas l'aider, sors !

De mauvaise grâce, la Reine Prestya s'exécuta sous le regard larmoyant de sa sœur.

Ça va aller ma chérie, tu es à la maison, nous allons bien nous occuper de toi… murmura sa mère en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

L'antidote devrait être prêt dans quelques heures… indiqua Aliania à voix basse.

Elle ne tiendra pas aussi longtemps, répliqua son père anxieux.

Là-dessus, l'elfe était plutôt d'accord avec son père même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, elle n'envisageait qu'une possibilité pour être certaine de la survie de sa cousine. Cela allait encore lui retomber dessus mais peu importe, sa cousine méritait de vivre à n'importe quel prix.

Tu sais faire l'antidote ? demanda-t-elle à sa tante.

Je n'en suis pas certaine…

Les instructions sont dans l'un des recueils que tenait ma mère, ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Trouve-le et prépare la potion. Au pire, contacte Anabellissë à Poudlard, elle saura où quérir de l'aide.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'en occupes pas ? balbutia sa tante déconcertée.

Je vais m'assurer que tu ne perdes pas ton statut de mère, fit-elle énigmatiquement avant de se couper la paume de main et de mêler son sang à celui de la malade.

Mais que fais-tu ? s'écrièrent ses proches horrifiés.

Mon devoir, grommela-t-elle en les projetant contre le mur pour les empêcher de l'arrêter.

Elle entama une psalmodie en serrant la main ensanglantée de sa cousine dans la sienne.

_Oh Esprit, entends mon appel_

_Contre le destin, je me rebelle_

_Épargnez la vie de cette enfant_

_Et que le poison imprègne mon sang_

ALIANIA NON ! s'époumona sa tante en comprenant ses attentions.

Mais il était trop tard : une lueur argentée sortit des plaies de Lenya et s'immisça dans celle de la sorcière qui émit un sourire satisfait. Elle lâcha la main de sa cousine et rampa pour se coller contre le mur. Déjà, elle ressentait les effets de la toxine s'engouffrer dans tous ses membres. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que la fièvre et les délires ne l'emportent dans un état de semi-conscience. En attendant, elle allait devoir supporter les remontrances de ses proches pour son attitude qui sera probablement jugée comme irresponsable. Tant pis, le jeu en valait la chandelle. La respiration de sa cousine était redevenue profonde et régulière et sa peau se recolorait déjà dans de jolies teintes rosées. Elle était tirée d'affaire.

Tu n'aurais jamais du te sacrifier ! la morigéna sa tante en se penchant vers la guerrière.

Quel sacrifice ? rétorqua Aliania. Ce n'est que du poison, j'ai survécu à pire. Faites l'antidote et on n'en parlera plus. En attendant, je vais peut-être faire une petite sieste, souffla-t-elle en clignant difficilement des yeux.

Il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes ! l'avertit Léïa en la secouant fermement.

Oh lâches-moi Léïa ! Je n'en suis pas à mon premier empoisonnement…

Qu'est-ce que tu as aux bras ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix suspicieuse en voyant les pansements.

Rien ! Allez, ne me saoule pas et va faire la potion, grogna-t-elle hargneusement de mauvaise humeur.

Tu es vraiment pénible quand tu t'y mets Aliania, la gronda sa tante.

Avoue que tu fais exprès de bien prendre ton temps pour que les possibilités que je crève deviennent réelles, rétorqua-t-elle.

Je te défends de prétendre que je souhaite ta mort. Je t'aime, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal !

La guerrière ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les paroles d'une ancienne chanson d'un artiste terrien afin d'éviter les paroles de sa tante. Celle-ci continuait de lui parler mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Son père la souleva et l'installa dans un fauteuil sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Son esprit s'évadait bien loin de Fondcombe pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois prisonnier d'une forêt sombre et angoissante…

Ne trouvant pas les fameux recueils de sa défunte sœur, Léïa confia à Elrond la surveillance de sa fille et de sa nièce avant de prendre le passage la menant vers Anabellissë. Elle se heurta à un champ de force et atterrit devant un portail en fer forgé. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une personne d'un certain âge vienne à sa rencontre. La vieille femme portait une robe écossaise et tenait sa baguette devant elle.

Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle méfiante.

Je suis Léïa et je viens chercher Anabellissë. Je sais qu'elle se trouve ici. Il faut que je lui parle maintenant, c'est de la plus haute importance !

Je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Attendez-moi ici, décréta Minerva McGonagall qui était depuis peu à la tête de l'établissement.

Dépêchez-vous, grogna l'elfe entre ses dents. Le temps presse, une vie est en jeu.

Dix minutes plus tard, la sorcière revint accompagnée d'Anabellissë qui se demandait bien la raison de la venue d'une des reines d'Imladris sur Terre.

Léïa ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'empressa de se renseigner sa nièce adoptive.

Quelqu'un a reçu une flèche empoisonnée d'orques. L'antidote se trouvait dans un carnet de ma sœur mais je ne le trouve pas. Il paraitrait que tu sauras créer la potion.

Qui vous a dit cela ? Et qui est blessé ?

Peu importe il faut se hâter ! esquiva la Reine en se disant intérieurement qu'il fallait mieux qu'Ana ignore le retour catastrophique d'Aliania.

Je ne suis pas certaine de parvenir à trouver un antidote. Est-ce que tu as un extrait du poison ?

Oui, voilà la flèche...

Je vais essayer... Je te rapporterai la fiole dès que possible.

Peut-être que je ferais mieux de venir la récupérer, commença l'altesse.

_Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir Léïa ?_ la coupa-t-elle en elfique. _Que se passe-t-il en Terre du Milieu ces derniers mois ?_

_Le temps s'écoule inexorablement sans que les choses changent, _déclara-t-elle calmement.

_Dans ce cas, je ne vois aucune raison qui m'empêcherait de faire une halte à Imladris. Mes racines me manquent... À bientôt ! _répliqua-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Est-ce que tout va bien Anabellissë ? s'enquit la Directrice.

J'ai une potion à préparer et je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'élaborer...

Demandez à Severus Rogue !

Il va se faire un plaisir de m'aider, railla-t-elle nerveusement.

Pourquoi personne ne perçoit-il ses bons côtés ? soupira sa collègue lassée.

Sans doute parce qu'il les cache très profondément depuis trop longtemps, répondit l'elfe machinalement.

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de classe devant un chaudron qui ne tarda pas à bouillonner. Malheureusement, elle avait beau essayer plusieurs formules, le contenu finissait soit par brûler, soit par exploser. Au cinquième échec, Severus Rogue fit son apparition en affichant une mine écœurée.

Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce c'est que cette abomination ? grogna-t-il en jetant un regard noir furieux.

Un antidote, maugréa l'elfe exaspérée.

J'aurais juré que cela ressemblait plus à une tentative d'empoisonnement, persiffla-t-il moqueur.

Ça va ! Tout le monde sait ici que le Maître de potions, c'est vous ! Alors au lieu de vous moquer de moi, retroussez vos manches et concoctez l'antidote de ce poison ! Une vie est en jeu.

Vous ressemblez bien plus aux sœurs Lopès que vous ne le pensez Miss ! Sous vos airs de Miss Parfaite Intouchable, vous êtes en réalité d'une perfidie…

Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez un problème avec mes sœurs que je dois prendre pour elles ! rétorqua-t-elle. Je commence à en avoir assez de votre méchanceté gratuite. J'ai toujours été correcte avec vous alors j'apprécierai que vous en fassiez de même. Maintenant, si vous êtes juste venu pour me rebaisser, vous pouvez trouver une autre victime ! déclara-t-elle froidement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Qui diable a été assez stupide pour jouer avec une vieille flèche empoisonnée ? s'enquit-il d'un ton glacial en commençant à examiner l'objet d'un regard expert.

Chez moi, on ne joue pas avec des fléchettes mais on tue avec, dit Ana. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est vrai !

Vous essayiez de me faire croire qu'il est courant de se faire empaler dans votre monde ? Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi vous ne voulez plus quitter le nôtre !

Une petite démonstration peut-être ? menaça l'elfe qui commençait vraiment à perdre son calme légendaire.

Je ne voudrais pas vous empaler maintenant, ça ferait trop de paperasse administrative… dit-il d'une voix faussement ennuyée.

Je n'envisageais pas les choses dans ce sens, souligna-t-elle.

Estimez-vous heureuse que j'accepte de rattraper votre travail lamentable ! rétorqua-t-il d'un ton acide en versant une pincée de sel qui acheva le filtre.

Fallait juste rajouter une pincée de sel ? Ça, n'importe qui aurait pu le trouver, marmonna-t-elle vexée.

Et encore, vous auriez rattrapé correctement les cours de première année, vous auriez su qu'il suffit d'un simple bézoard pour neutraliser la plupart des toxines.

Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs… maugréa-t-elle en remplissant plusieurs fioles avant de courir ouvrir un passage vers sa cité.

Surtout ne me remerciez pas ! Et ne rangez pas le désordre que vous avez fait dans ma salle de classe ! vociféra le Maître des cachots furieux.

L'elfe venait de passer devant la cabane désormais vide du garde-chasse lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry et Ron sortir de la Forêt Interdite dans une boîte métallique bleue toute cabossée qui les éjecta violemment sur le sol.

Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors à cette heure-ci les garçons ! les gronda-t-elle. Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant le rouquin rendre son dîner sur les plants d'Hagrid.

Suivre les araignées ! Si Hagrid sort d'Azkaban, je le tue ! s'insurgea-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche.

On a au moins appris une chose : il n'a jamais ouvert la Chambre des Secrets !

Bon, retournez dans la Salle Commune, je vous rejoins dès que possible ! leur ordonna-t-elle. Et ne faites pas de détour !

Elle franchit le portail et faillit rentrer en collision avec le Reine Prestya :

Et bien ! En voilà des manières ! s'indigna sa tante adoptive.

Désolée, je maîtrise mal les portails… Bien le bonjour à vous ma Reine, sourcilla Ana.

Je sens comme une once d'ironie dans ses propos…

À force d'entendre que je suis insolente, je vais finir par le croire, lâcha-t-elle rapidement. J'apporte une potion à votre sœur. Où est-elle ?

Je vais lui amener, j'allais me rendre à la maison de guérison de toute façon.

Parfait, je ne peux m'attarder. Au revoir, s'inclina-t-elle avant de repartir vers l'école de magie.

On a rencontré Aragog, l'araignée soupçonnée d'avoir agressé les nés-moldus il y a cinquante ans. Elle nous a appris que ce n'était pas Hagrid le responsable des attaques et que les créatures elles-mêmes redoutaient le monstre de la Chambre. Ah oui, il nous a aussi dit qu'une fille était morte dans les toilettes !

T'imagines si elle y est toujours, posa l'elfe comme hypothèse.

Attends, tu veux parler de…

Mimi Geignarde ! firent-ils en chœur.

Allons la voir et discrètement si possible.

Pas ce soir, les raisonna l'elfe. C'est trop risqué. On essayera dans la semaine.

Quelques jours plus tard, les élèves subirent un nouveau choc : non pas qu'il y ait eu une nouvelle attaque, mais le Professeur McGonagall leur annonça que les examens commenceraient début juin malgré les circonstances. Néanmoins, elle leur apprit également que les filtres de mandragore étaient quasiment achevés et que les victimes pourraient sûrement dénoncer l'identité de l'héritier de Serpentard. Ginny vint s'asseoir le regard hagard vers son frère qui la dévisagea.

Ça ne va pas Gin ? Tu as vu quelque chose de suspect qui concerne la Chambre des Secrets ?

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque Percy les interrompit et la chassa sans ménagement sous les protestations indignées de Ron. Furieux, celui-ci quitta la table suivit du Survivant. Ana maudit intérieurement le Préfet en Chef qui avait empêché la jeune Weasley de se confier. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle se conduisait étrangement et elle avait l'air de savoir quelque chose sur les évènements de cette année. Décidée, elle se mit en quête de la première année.

Pendant ce temps-là, les deux Gryffondors voulaient se rendre dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent leur Directrice de Maison qui s'apprêtait à leur faire payer leur escapade. Pris d'un élan de génie, Harry prétendit qu'ils se rendaient à l'infirmerie pour voir Hermione qui leur manquait énormément. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleure excuse aux yeux de la vieille femme. Leur visite n'allait pas être une perte de temps étant donné qu'ils étaient sur le point de découvrir la raison qui avait poussé leur amie à se précipiter à la bibliothèque…

Léïa se chargea d'administrer le filtre à sa nièce qui avait considérablement pâli et qui divaguait depuis plusieurs heures. Une chance qu'elle avait plus de résistance que la moyenne ! D'un côté, Léïa était consciente qu'Aliania avait agi de la sorte pour une cause honorable mais d'un autre côté, elle s'inquiétait de la facilité qu'elle avait à se mettre en danger systématiquement. Entre un esprit de sacrifice et un esprit de suicidaire, il n'avait qu'un pas et celui-ci avait déjà été franchi plus d'une fois.

La sorcière papillonna des paupières et grimaça lorsqu'elle fut aveuglée par la douce lumière du jour. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes puis s'étira en baillant.

N'as-tu pas assez dormi ces dernières heures ? la nargua sa tante en guise de bonjour.

Trop justement, je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir aussi longtemps.

Tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela Aliania….

J'aurais dû laisser ta fille mourir ? rétorqua-t-elle vivement. On sait tous ici que j'étais la seule à pouvoir survivre suffisamment longtemps !

Tu n'avais aucune certitude !

Et alors ?

Ne tiens-tu donc plus à la vie ? murmura-t-elle choquée.

Ça serait si étonnant que ça ? répliqua sa nièce hargneuse en se levant.

Aliania…

C'est bon, fiche moi la paix ! Occupes toi donc de tes affaires !

Ton état fait partie de mes affaires. Tu es ma nièce, je suis responsable de toi.

Par l'instant, tu es surtout responsable de l'épreuve qui va bientôt commencer alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? contre-attaqua la guerrière.

Il nous manque le rôle principal. Lenya n'est pas encore remise de l'attaque.

Je ne veux pas dénigrer le talent de ta fille mais c'était stupide de ne pas lui avoir prévu une doublure, fit remarquer l'elfe acerbe.

Ça pourrait être toi…

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire sans joie et notifia à sa tante qu'il était hors de questions qu'elle joue les remplaçantes. Elle n'était revenue que pour la bataille contre Sauron et se contrefichait des foutues épreuves qu'on leur imposait. Ils n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller tout seul pour une fois ! Par contre, elle n'allait pas se gêner pour épier le résultat à distance.

En fin d'après-midi, la sorcière se positionna bien à l'abri dans un arbre qui surplombait la scène improvisée. Le spectacle avait lieu dans la vallée d'Imladris ce qui était fort étonnant. Habituellement, les lieux étaient choisis loin de toute habitation (du moins en Terre du Milieu car il était déjà arrivé que des épreuves se déroulent sur la planète Terre). Comme elle s'y attendait, le test fut un désastre. La plupart étaient des débutants et ne semblaient même pas savoir quel rôle jouer. Les plus anciens peinaient à remonter le niveau général. Lenya avait les larmes aux yeux dans les tribunes. Prenant pitié, elle descendit discrètement et alla s'asseoir près d'elle.

C'est un massacre… gémit-elle consternée.

Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire, admit sa cousine avec un sourire narquois.

C'est de ma faute.

N'importe quoi ! répondit son interlocutrice avec conviction. Les accidents, ça arrive tous les jours – surtout ici – tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Normalement, tu aurais dû avoir une doublure dans l'éventualité où il t'arriverait quelque chose. Prestya s'est plantée une fois de plus.

Pourquoi tu t'en prends toujours à elle ?

Pourquoi elle s'en prend toujours à moi ? rétorqua-t-elle lasse.

Vous n'avez jamais songé à faire la paix toutes les deux ?

J'ai beau chercher mais je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait être envisageable. Tu n'es peut-être pas au courant, mais elle a gravement trahi ma sororité il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et les conséquences ont été funestes !

Tu ne peux pas savoir si cela a joué sur ce qui s'est passé, murmura-t-elle.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de me fâcher avec toi alors changeons de sujet, veux-tu ? déclara-t-elle sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Au fait, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie !

Tu plaisantes, ce n'était rien. Ta mère m'a déjà fait tout un discours là-dessus.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant un des danseurs être à contre temps sur la musique. Hey mais je vais prendre sa place ! décida-t-elle en esquivant un mouvement pour se lever.

Tu ne peux pas, rassois-toi Lenya ! ordonna fermement sa cousine.

Mais pourquoi ? protesta l'adolescente.

Parce que tu ne peux même pas lever le bras pour l'instant, expliqua-t-elle en lui désignant son épaule bandée. Et de toute façon, une fois qu'une épreuve est commencée, personne n'a le droit d'intervenir sauf cas très exceptionnel. La nullité d'un candidat ne compte pas…

Quelles sont ces exceptions ? se renseigna-t-elle curieuse.

C'est plus si quelqu'un se blesse gravement ou pire… éluda-t-elle. Oula ! Je ne veux même pas regarder la suite, lâcha-t-elle en se cachant les yeux après avoir vu une fille glisser lors d'une pirouette simple.

Il parait que tu pars avec le reste de la Communauté demain ? souffla Lenya. Tu es sûre de toi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne serai pas sûre ? fit Aliania perplexe.

Je t'imagine mal vivre entourée d'hommes… Je veux dire, tu fuis tout le monde depuis… enfin tu vois ? Comment tu vas supporter la vie en groupe ? Surtout qu'il y a Leg…

J'ai dit que j'allais participer à cette quête, la coupa-t-elle abruptement. Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais rester collée à eux. Je me fous de qui y participe.

Si tu le dis, céda sa cousine qui savait qu'au fond elle avait visé juste.

J'vais faire mon sac, à plus !

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre en essayant d'effacer de sa mémoire la vision de l'épreuve chaotique. Au détour d'un couloir, elle fut stoppée par une voix de femme provenant de derrière elle :

Ainsi, les rumeurs étaient donc vraies ? sortit-elle calmement.

Quelles rumeurs ? demanda froidement Aliania sans se retourner tout en sachant très bien à qui elle avait affaire.

Tu es de retour.

Ça fait un moment, grogna-t-elle en faisant face à son interlocutrice.

Trop sympa de ta part de m'avoir donné des nouvelles, grommela Aliana.

Son aînée se tenait droite devant elle, les poings serrés et le visage fermé. La connaissant bien, la sorcière pouvait affirmer que sa sœur était en train de se contenir pour ne pas déverser sa rage.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda simplement la cadette d'un ton indifférent.

Qu'est-ce que je veux ? répéta-t-elle dangereusement. J'apprends que ma petite sœur qui a disparu du jour au lendemain refait surface l'air de rien et tu oses me demander ce que je veux ?

Comment l'as-tu su d'ailleurs ?

Ce qui est génial avec une rumeur, c'est qu'elle contient souvent une part de vérité avec quelques enjolivements et que personne n'est capable de déterminer d'où elle est partie.

C'était quoi les enjolivements ?

Oh, que tu étais devenue totalement muette et que tu ne voulais plus te battre. Un tissu de conneries en somme, décréta-t-elle en toisant son double. Comme si tu étais du genre à fermer ta gueule et à adopter une attitude pacifique !

Si tu le dis…

Attends… c'est vrai ? s'enquit Aliana ahurie.

J'ai l'air muette là ? s'agaça-t-elle. En plus, je suis à deux doigts de m'énerver et de me défouler sur toi !

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? murmura-t-elle ne comprenant pas sa sœur.

La version officielle est que ma jumelle a été assassinée et que j'ai fui la réalité !

Et la version officieuse ?

T'as qu'à créer la tienne, l'agressa-t-elle en essayant de poursuivre sa route.

Aliana ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et l'attrapa par le bras pour la stopper brutalement. Durant plusieurs secondes, leurs regards s'affrontèrent furieusement.

Lâche-moi, ordonna Aliania avec force.

Pourquoi es-tu si méchante avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi ? enchaîna son aînée sans lui obéir.

Je me prendrai à quiconque me soûlera !

Ok, je te soûle. Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Parce que.

Alors ça, c'est de la grande explication ! la félicita ironiquement son double en l'applaudissant.

La Terre ne tourne pas autour de ta personne Aliana !

Heureuse de l'apprendre. Quoique… j'avais plutôt l'impression que tout gravitait autour de toi ces derniers temps ! ragea-t-elle. Y'en a que pour toi ! Tous ne parlent que de toi : où est-ce qu'elle est partie ? Comment va-t-elle ? La reverra-t-on un jour ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir sans notre Protectrice ? Dois-je continuer la liste des lamentations ?

Sa sœur se contenta de l'incendier du regard. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de lui sortir ça ?

Au fait, si tu te poses la question, moi ça va ! Je me suis amusée comme une folle cette année ! Je n'ai fait que côtoyer des démons pendant un an et…

En même temps, qui côtoierais-tu d'autre ? argua l'elfe de mauvaise humeur. Ce sont des potes, non ? Tu es même hautement placée dans leur hiérarchie grâce à ton chéri. Ça ne doit pas être trop compliqué à gérer comme position !

Au moment même où les mots franchirent ses lèvres, la sorcière se gifla mentalement. Mais qu'est-ce que lui prenait de dire des ignominies pareilles ? Elle n'en pensait pas un mot en plus ! C'était plus fort qu'elle : il fallait absolument qu'elle cible à la perfection le talon d'Achille des gens et qu'elle s'acharne dessus même si elle n'en avait pas réellement envie… En voyant le visage choqué de sa sœur, elle se mordit les lèvres et culpabilisa. Jusqu'à présent, elle s'était toujours battue pour faire accepter son aînée aux yeux de la Lumière et voilà qu'en une seule stupide phrase, elle venait de basculer du côté des préjugés destructeurs.

J'en reviens pas de ce que tu viens de me dire, souffla Aliana en reculant d'un pas.

Aliana… je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle sincèrement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive ! dit-il d'un ton rempli de larmes.

Cela eut pour effet de radoucir l'expression de son aînée qui la serra dans ses bras sans hésiter. Celle-ci se laissa faire, soulagée que sa sœur ne lui tienne pas rigueur de son erreur.

Ma chérie, je sais que tu te sens perdue et seule… Tu as de la peine et de la colère. Je sais aussi que tu veux venger notre sœur et que c'est l'unique pensée de ton esprit pour l'instant, lui confia-t-il à voix basse en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

Si tu savais comme ça fait mal… avoua sa cadette dans un sanglot étouffé.

Je sais…

Prestya a recouru à l'aide de deux autres personnes pour rompre nos liens gémellaires, lui apprit-elle toujours avachie contre son double. Ils vont tous payer !

Qui ça ? se renseigna Aliana tout en se crispant à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

Saroumane, commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par son interlocutrice offusquée :

Oh le bâtard ! Et après il ose dire que je suis maléfique ! Et c'est qui le deuxième ?

Je ne connais pas son nom, je sais juste qu'il s'agit d'un démon. D'ailleurs, je comptais sur toi pour mener l'enquête là-dessus, avoua sa sœur qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire face à la réaction de sa jumelle.

Dès que j'aurai mis la main dessus, il va regretter d'être venu au monde cette ordure ! jura-t-elle en serrant des dents.

Un silence étrangement paisible s'abattit sur les deux guerrières. Elles s'étaient assisses à même le sol et écoutaient discrètement le bruit de l'épreuve au loin.

C'est un massacre, tu ne trouves pas ? s'enquit la compagne d'Arthélius en grimaçant.

Et encore, tu n'as pas eu un visuel ma belle ! lâcha sa cadette avec un sourire désabusé.

Vivement que tu reprennes pour remonter le niveau.

Ce n'est pas dans mes projets, signala la jeune fille calmement.

Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Je suis revenue pour une raison bien précise.

Venger Alana ?

Ça, c'est ce que je cherche à faire depuis le début… Une guerre contre le Mordor se prépare et je veux en être. Je refuse que cette pourriture refasse surface.

Là-dessus, on est bien d'accord, maugréa son double. J'ai ouï dire que les Neuf étaient à nouveau sortis. Est-ce vrai ?

Oui, j'ai eu l'occasion de les enflammer…

Ils cherchent l'Unique ?

Ce n'est pas un scoop.

Et tu sais où il est ? s'étrangla Aliana surprise.

Pourquoi cette question ? Tu t'es toujours moquée de ce pouvoir.

Moi oui ! Qu'en ferais-je ?

Par contre, Arthélius se verrait bien avec je suppose ? se méfia l'elfe.

Non ! protesta sa compagne.

Tant mieux parce que si tel était le cas, j'aurais eu du mal à justifier que je ne veuille toujours pas l'éliminer. Désolée ma chérie, mais c'est toujours la même rengaine…

On a un accord, il tient toujours n'est-ce pas ?

De mon côté, il tient toujours. Je ne touche pas à Arthélius tant qu'il ne s'en prend pas aux miens.

Ça ne te dirait pas de venir à la maison ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Franchement, ça m'aurait bien tenté mais je dois préparer mon sac de voyage.

Tu repars ?

Oui et pas toute seule cette fois. Avec d'autres personnes, nous devons accomplir une quête.

Quelle quête ?

Tu es intelligente, je suis sûre que tu connais la réponse au fond de toi, lui fit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Ça a un rapport direct avec la guerre contre Sauron ?

Aliania afficha un mystérieux sourire et s'éloigna en haussant les épaules. Personne ne pourrait l'accuser d'avoir informé « l'ennemi » de leur mission. Et Aliana ne pourrait pas non plus dire qu'elle n'avait pas saisi de quoi il en retournait.

Tôt le lendemain, les dix membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau étaient prêts à partir vers l'inconnu. Sam et Frodon affichaient un air inquiet tandis que Pippin et Merry les observaient perplexes. La sorcière doutait fortement qu'ils sachent ce qu'il les attendait. Après tout, ils ne connaissaient rien du monde – du moins au-delà des minuscules frontières de la Comté – et étaient loin d'imaginer quelles épreuves ils allaient devoir surmonter. Gimli fixait d'un œil mauvais Legolas qui faisaient ses adieux à ses amis. Boromir se demandait si ces deux-là réussiront à faire plus d'une journée de marche sans s'étriper. Quant à Aragorn, son visage fermé dissimulait un cœur lourd : à quelques mètres de lui se tenait Arwen. Elle-aussi affichait un air triste et angoissé. À l'instar des hobbits, la Princesse d'Imladris avait tout à fait conscience du danger mortel de cette quête. Il était quasiment impossible que tous en reviennent sains et saufs. Après que Gandalf ait échangé quelques mots avec Elrond, il se tourna vers Frodon et lui demanda d'annoncer le départ en tant que porteur de l'Unique. Les hommes soupirèrent et mirent doucement en mouvement.

Aliania ! héla Léïa hésitante.

Quoi ? expira-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Promets nous d'être prudente… supplia-t-elle en obligeant sa sœur Prestya a demeurer à côté d'elle.

La sorcière ricana. Ses tantes qui tentaient de jouer leurs rôles de… tantes. Quoi de plus normal en somme ? Sauf que rien n'avait jamais été normal dans leur famille.

Tâche de ne pas entacher notre honneur en dehors des frontières de ce pays, lâcha froidement Prestya. Ne te fais pas remarquer, exigea-t-elle.

Au lieu de l'insulter et de prouver à sa tante qu'elle ne savait pas se maitriser, la guerrière afficha un grand sourire hypocrite avant de déclarer :

Je te remercie pour ses encouragements si agréables et te confie avec joie et sérénité la protection d'Imladris. D'ailleurs, reste bien au sein de ses frontières. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver en dehors de cette cité ? Les vrais champs de batailles sont tellement chaotiques… Une flèche est si vite perdue… Il serait extrêmement malheureux qu'une des grandes figures des Âges Anciens disparaissent tragiquement il en reste déjà si peu, conclut-elle d'un air faussement peiné.

C'est une menace ?

Si tu le prends comme telle, j'en suis ravie. Ça signifie que tu as peur de moi. Remarque, je le comprends. Je n'aimerais pas d'avoir comme ennemie.

Elle se retourna vers sa plus jeune sœur, la fixa quelques secondes avant que celle-ci n'ouvre la bouche :

Bonne chance…

Bonne chance à toi-aussi. Après tout, c'est toi qui va devoir rattraper tous les dérapages.

Mais Léïa reste là pour…

Tu es la représentante de la sororité des Protectrices. Il est de ton devoir de prendre des décisions, de les faire appliquer et de lutter contre les influences extérieures.

Je ne m'en sens pas capable, avoue-t-elle gênée.

Tu l'es, décréta son aînée avec fermeté. Tu l'ignores juste. _Fais toi confiance autant que tu nous as fait confiance à Alana et moi ces derniers siècles_, lui intima-t-elle en elfique dans l'ombre d'un sourire.

Qui te dit que j'avais confiance en vous ? rétorqua-t-elle.

Échangeant un dernier sourire complice, Aliania jeta son sac sur son dos, rattrapa le reste des hommes et leur passa devant la tête haute avec une démarche assurée.

Ana avait fini par rattraper Ginny avant qu'elle ne s'enferme dans sa chambre. Elle avait toujours l'air apeurée et sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Ginny ? lui demanda doucement l'elfe en l'incitant à s'asseoir sur son lit.

J'en suis pas sûre, gémit-elle en lançant des regards effrayés autour d'elle.

Il n'y a que toi et moi dans cette pièce, de quoi as-tu peur ?

Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais plus, murmura-t-elle perdue avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Essayes de me dire ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête Ginny, tu te sentiras mieux après…

J'ai comme… comme des absences. Je… ne me souviens pas de certains moments de la journée.

D'accord ma chérie, la berça l'elfe d'une voix douce, depuis quand as-tu ces absences ?

Je ne sais pas, sanglota-t-elle. Je suis un monstre !

Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Les monstres, ça me connait et je peux t'assurer que tu ne ressembles à aucun d'entre eux, plaisanta-t-elle.

Laisses moi tranquille s'il te plait, je veux être seule ! l'agressa la rouquine qui apparemment ne s'était pas laissée dérider par la blague.

Comme tu veux ma belle, je suis là si tu veux me parler. À n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit…

À l'infirmerie, les deux garçons venaient de trouver dans la main pétrifiée de leur amie une page d'un livre arrachée parlant des basilics. Ils comprirent rapidement qu'il s'agissait du monstre de la Chambre. Tout concordait ! Le basilic est un serpent géant qui effraie les araignées. Son regard est mortel mais étant donné que personne ne l'avait regardé directement dans les yeux, les victimes avaient juste été pétrifiées. La jeune fille avait même griffonné à a hâte qu'il se déplaçait via les tuyaux de canalisation de l'école. Ron arriva à la déduction que l'entrée de la Chambre devait se trouver dans les toilettes où avait été tuée Mimi Geignarde. Ils décidèrent d'aller prévenir la Directrice lorsque sa voix retentit magiquement dans l'ensemble du château :

Les élèves doivent immédiatement regagner leurs dortoirs et y rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Les professeurs sont attendus de toute urgence au deuxième étage.

Tu crois qu'il y a eu une nouvelle agression ? gémit Ron anxieux.

Allons voir ! choisit Harry en se précipitant vers le lieu de rencontre.

Arrivés sur place, ils se cachèrent derrière des statues et attendirent que Minerva McGonagall informe l'équipe de professeurs et Anabellissë des derniers évènements. Le visage sombre, elle déclara que le pire venait de se produire et que Ginny Weasley avait été emmené dans la Chambre des Secrets par le monstre. La nouvelle en choqua plus d'un et Ron fut au bord de l'évanouissement.

Mais c'est impossible ! Je viens de laisser Ginny dans sa chambre ! Comment aurait-elle pu disparaitre ?

Le fait est que l'héritier vient de laisser un nouveau message et la jeune Weasley est introuvable.

Quel message ?

« Son cadavre pourrira à jamais dans la Chambre »…

À ce moment, Lockhart fit son entrée avec son insupportable sourire charmeur. Il l'effaça vite lorsque ses collègues lui expliquèrent la situation et firent mine d'exiger – pour se débarrasser de lui – qu'il intervienne enfin. Le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal retourna dans son bureau pour se préparer. Les deux Gryffondors se précipitèrent à sa suite pour l'informer de ce qu'il l'attendait. Ana, qui les avait suivis, ne s'étonna guère de voir le professeur en train de se faire la malle sous les yeux offusqués des élèves.

- Vous allez quelque part ? intervint le Survivant d'un air peu amène.

- Oui, une urgence... commença Lockhart en fermant son sac.

- Mais ma sœur ? protesta Ron outré.

- Oui, c'est malheureux...

- Malheureux ? rajouta l'elfe d'une voix froide qui ne lui était guère familière. Je suis curieuse : de quelle nature est votre soi-disant urgence ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas... marmonna-t-il.

- Du moment que cela joue sur la vie d'une élève, si, ça me regarde ! rétorqua Ana.

- Je n'ai jamais accepté un poste où il était dit que je devrais affronter un monstre, maugréa-t-il.

- Vous prenez la fuite ! soutint Harry en se plaçant devant la porte du bureau pour lui barrer le passage. Après tout ce que vous avez raconté dans vos livres...

- Ses livres ? le coupa l'elfe moqueuse. C'est juste du baratin ! Il n'a jamais vu une seule des créatures recensées dans ce tissu de mensonge. Usurpateur va ! Vous ne savez strictement rien faire, vous êtes pathétique !

- Puisque vous en parlez, il y a un sortilège que je réussis à tous les coups, répliqua-t-il en brandissant sa baguette vers elle.

Il n'avait cependant pas prévu dans son plan de repli que les deux autres Gryffondors prendraient la défense de leur amie. Grâce à un magnifique reflexe, Harry lui déroba sa baguette et le menaça avec.

- Quand bien même je le voudrais, j'ignore où est la chambre, pâlit-il.

- Vous avez de la chance, nous savons exactement où se trouve l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, fit Ron durement.

Le trio obligea le professeur a lui suivre dans les toilettes des filles. Mimi sembla ravie d'avoir un nouveau visiteur et l'aspergea avec de l'eau des cabinets en guise de bienvenue.

Une chance que plus personne n'utilise ces toilettes, souligna Ron qui ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir à la vue de Lockhart écœuré de voir ses cheveux dégoulinants.

Si tu veux mon avis, c'est loin d'être son principal problème, précisa son ami en observant de plus près un lavabo défectueux. C'est là, souffla-t-il. Regardez le serpent sur le robinet…

Dis quelque chose en Fourchelangue Harry, lui conseilla Ana.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, le Gryffondor parvint enfin à émettre un sifflement qui n'avait rien d'humain. Les lavabos s'écartèrent pour laisser place à un tunnel qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du sol. L'elfe grimaça : comme tout elfe qui se respectait, elle redoutait les endroits sombres et exigus. Ils obligèrent le faux professeur à descendre en premier. Après avoir respiré un grand coup, Ana sauta dans le conduit et faillit atterrir sur Ron tellement l'arrivée fut brutale.

Si quelque chose bouge, fermez immédiatement les yeux, exigea le brun.

Pourquoi cela ? se renseigna l'elfe qui ignorait encore l'identité du monstre de Serpentard.

Le monstre est un basilic, un reptile géant qui tue quiconque croise son regard…

Pardon ? fit-elle en espérant avoir mal entendu.

On ne t'avait pas prévenue ? sortit innocemment son protégé tentant une pointe d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Non, je m'en serais souvenu si cela avait été le cas ! stressa-t-elle soudainement.

Elle était à deux doigts de faire demi-tour. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à ce genre d'affront. Dans le fond, elle n'avait rien d'une guerrière et aspirait à une vie tranquille à Imladris. Puis elle se souvint de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà affronté malgré elle avec succès.

_Oui mais Aliania ou ses sœurs étaient là pour te sauver la face, _lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

_Certes, mais tu es capable de gérer ce qu'il va se produire, sinon tu n'aurais jamais décidé de prendre la relève… _la contredit une autre voix intérieure.

_Si seulement Aliania pouvait être là… elle saurait quoi faire !_

_Vraiment ? Il s'agit quand même d'un serpent géant. Elle a beau être courageuse et puissante, elle pourrait facilement paniquer face à une telle bêbête…_

Ses propres pensées la firent rire. Il n'était en effet pas inenvisageable que son amie devienne hystérique face à un serpent. Autant une armée entière ne l'effrayait pas, autant une simple couleuvre pouvait la faire hurler de terreur. Heureusement pour elle, beaucoup ignorait cette faiblesse.

Flash-back 

Anàrion, Alana, Aliania et Anabellissë était tranquillement assis dans l'herbe autour d'un repas improvisé. Le soleil brillait de mille feux et faisait étinceler l'eau claire d'une rivière. Au loin, ils pouvaient entendre le bruit apaisant de la cascade qui se mêlait aux chants d'oiseaux. Les quatre amis riaient de bon cœur, insouciants et heureux.

Ma chérie, tu peux me passer une pomme ? demanda Alana à sa petite sœur.

Flemmarde va ! Tu ne peux pas te bouger ?

Non, tu es plus près ! gémit-elle d'une voix faussement plaintive.

L'elfe allait tendre sa main en direction du panier à trois mètres derrière elle lorsque son amie l'interpella :

On a dit pas de magie ! protesta-t-elle. Tu ne te souviens pas du concept « balade entre amis normaux » ?

Je me demande qui a eu une idée aussi saugrenue, maugréa-t-elle en se levant pour aller chercher le fruit.

C'est toi ! rétorquèrent hilares ses compagnons.

Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? rigola-t-elle avec eux. Je ne devais pas avoir les idées bien cl… ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! hurla-t-elle avant de se précipiter derrière Anàrion qui s'était levé précipitamment.

Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu m'as fait peur ! fit Alana avec une main posée sur son cœur.

Y'a une bestiole ! cria-t-elle hystérique.

Quoi ? Tu as peur d'une petite araignée ? se moqua ouvertement Ana en la dévisageant avec des yeux ronds.

Rien à foutre des araignées ! continua-t-elle à hurler en se cachant derrière l'homme perplexe. Y'a un serpent au pied de l'arbre ! Fais le partir ! lui ordonna-t-elle paniquée.

Mais ce n'est qu'une couleuvre ! la rassura-t-il en se retenant de rigoler face à la réaction excessive de celle qui prétendait n'avoir peur de rien ni personne. Je suis sûr qu'elle a eu plus peur que toi.

Tu es sûr qu'elle est partie ? grogna-t-elle en observant de loin l'arbre.

Promis ! certifia-t-il en jetant un regard d'avertissement aux deux jeunes femmes mortes de rire.

Le premier qui raconte cet épisode à qui que ce soit aura signé son arrêt de mort, marmonna néanmoins distinctement la sorcière vexée.

Fin du flash-back. 

Les trois élèves et le professeur se retrouvèrent face à une immense forme immobile. S'approchant avec précaution, Harry constata qu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne peau de serpent enroulée sur elle-même.

Wow, elle doit faire au moins six mètres ! murmura le rouquin impressionné.

Ce constat suffit pour que Lockhart tourne de l'œil sous le regard blasé des Gryffondors. C'est à ce moment-là que Ron fit une erreur monumentale : il incita le professeur à se redresser en l'apostrophant avec la pointe de sa baguette. L'imposteur en profita pour s'en emparer et lancer son sortilège préféré : le sort d'amnésie. Il n'avait cependant pas prévu que la baguette cassée se retourne contre lui. Le choc fut tel qu'il fut projeté contre l'une des parois qui se fissura. Harry eut le temps de s'éloigner et de se cacher sous la mue. Heureusement pour Ron, Ana l'avait écarté de force de l'endroit où le passage venait de s'ébouler, assommant au passage Gilderoy Lochkart.

Harry ! hurlèrent-il. Tu n'as rien ?

Non ça va, et vous ?

On a juste Lochkart d'assommer mais ce n'est pas grave, résuma Ron.

Et on n'a plus de baguette, compléta l'elfe en constatant qu'elle avait perdu sa sienne dans sa chute. De toute façon, le plafond est trop instable, on ne peut pas se frayer un passage avec un sort !

Je vais chercher Ginny, essayez de libérer un espace pour qu'on puisse passer. Si jamais je ne suis pas revenu dans une heure… se stoppa-t-il.

Harry, sois prudent ! le supplia l'elfe. On va chercher de l'aide.

À tout à l'heure ! lança-t-il le cœur noué.

Ana essayait de déblayer des pierres mais la tâche s'avérait impossible. Non seulement les blocs étaient trop lourds, mais aussi trop branlants. Elle risquait de tout faire s'écrouler… Elle avait réussi à libérer un espace d'une trentaine de centimètres de diamètre mais elle ne pouvait pas se hisser par là.

Ron, restes ici et essaies de faire de la place. Je vais remonter le passage et chercher Dumbledore.

Comment tu veux remonter le tunnel ?

Je ne suis pas mauvaise en escalade, le rassura-t-elle avec un faible sourire. N'hésite pas à refrapper cet idiot si jamais il se réveille….

Je croyais que tu étais contre la violence…

Il y a des cas où elle s'avère nécessaire. Mais ne te sens pas obligé d'appliquer cette doctrine Ron… À tout à l'heure.

Avec aisance, elle s'agrippa aux parois lisses du tunnel et entreprit son ascension sous le regard inquiet du jeune Weasley. Heureusement que les elfes possédaient une incroyable agilité et une certaine légèreté – la preuve étant qu'ils pouvaient marcher sur la neige s'ans s'enfoncer dedans – fort pratique dans ce genre de situations aériennes. Une fois à la surface, elle se précipita vers le bureau du Directeur avant de se rendre compte que de toute manière, il ne pouvait pas y être. Se maudissant, elle fit demi-tour pour se rendre à la volière envoyer un courrier en urgence. Sur son chemin, elle croisa le vol d'un étrange volatile rouge et or qui tenait dans son bec un vieux morceau de tissu rapiécé. Cela c'était passé tellement vite que la jeune femme crut avoir halluciné. Reprenant sa course, elle griffonna un rapide signal de détresse et chargea Hedwige, la chouette blanche de Harry, de trouver Albus Dumbledore. Ensuite, elle courut jusqu'au bureau de sa Directrice de Maison pour l'avertir des derniers évènements. Frappant à la porte, elle fut rapidement invitée à rentrer et se retrouva devant les parents Weasley. La mère était effondrée dans les bras de son mari qui retenant lui-aussi à grande peine ses larmes. Voyant l'elfe avec des vêtements sales et déchirés, Minerva McGonagall se leva et lui proposa un siège.

Professeur, je dois vous parler en privé.

Je suis actuellement occupée, répondit-elle ennuyée. Je suis avec Monsieur et Madame Weasley…

Oui, je l'ai bien remarqué. C'est vraiment urgent, ça concerne la Chambre des Secrets !

Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose ?

Vous avez des nouvelles de ma Ginny ? intervint la mère désespérée

Pas exactement. Mais je sais comment se rendre là-bas et ce qui s'y cache.

Mais comment savez-vous… balbutia son professeur.

Peu importe, on n'a pas le temps pour les détails ! Lochkart est descendu dans la Chambre avec deux Gryffondors pour tenter de retrouver Ginny.

Qui ça ? s'alarma-t-elle.

Harry et Ron, en jetant un regard gêné lorsqu'elle vit Mrs Weasley au bord de l'évanouissement.

Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de les en empêcher ! s'emporta la Directrice Adjointe. À quoi pouviez-vous bien penser ?

Le temps ne joue pas en notre faveur Professeur, se défendit-elle. À chaque minute que nous perdons en paroles inutiles, les chances de retrouver vos élèves s'amenuisent. J'ai envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore mais je ne sais pas s'il va le recevoir. Il y a eu un éboulement dans le passage : Ron et Lochkart – qui au passage est amnésique – sont restés coincés tandis que Harry essaye de trouver Ginny. Le basilic ne doit probablement pas être loin !

Le basilic ! Oh Merlin ! s'épouvantèrent les adultes.

À ce moment précis, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser place à celui que tous espérait : Albus Dumbledore. Sans laisser le temps aux autres de se ressaisir, Ana s'empressa de lui raconter sommairement l'urgence. Des nouveaux coups retentirent. Sur le seuil se tenaient quatre silhouettes couvertes de poussières et de sang.

GINNY ! s'écria Molly Weasley en se jetant sur elle. Tu es vivante ! Oh mes chéris, vous me l'avez ramené ! Comment avez-vous fait ?

J'attends vos explications, rajouta Minerva McGonagall d'une voix faible.

Harry, est-ce que tu es blessé ? s'alarma l'elfe en se saisissant du bras estropié du Survivant.

Non, je n'ai rien. Fumseck m'a soigné, la tranquillisa-t-elle.

Fumseck ? C'est l'oiseau que j'ai croisé dans le couloir ! comprit Ana soulagée.

Alors les élèves racontèrent tout : la façon dont ils avaient découvert le journal de Jédusor, les révélations d'Hermione à propos du basilic, leurs déductions sur la mort de Mimi et leur descente dans la Chambre. Harry raconta ensuite comment Jédusor était sorti du journal et avait sournoisement manipulé Ginny pour accomplir son œuvre. Le Gryffondor avait combattu le serpent géant grâce à Fumseck qui lui avait crevé les yeux et apporté le Choixpeau Magique dont était sortie l'épée de Goddric Gryffondor. Ana suggéra d'emmener la jeune rouquine à l'infirmerie car celle-ci avait besoin de se reposer en toute tranquillité. Ses parents l'accompagnèrent, laissant Harry seul avec Dumbledore.

Le lendemain à midi, tout Poudlard était au courant du sauvetage miraculeux de Ginny Weasley. Cependant, plusieurs rumeurs le plus aberrantes les unes que les autres sur les circonstances de celui-ci allaient bon train. Peu importe les ragots, les élèves fêtaient l'évènement. La joie redoubla lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser place aux victimes pétrifiées qui étaient revenues à la vie suite à l'administration du filtre de Mandragore. Un peu plus tard, ce fut au tour de Hagrid de faire une entrée triomphale sous les applaudissements enthousiasmes des élèves.

Alors les jeunes, vous avez passé une bonne année ? s'enquit Ana tout sourire.

Plutôt pas mal, répondit Ron sur un ton détaché. Un monstre dégommé, une sœur et une amie sauvées et des examens annulés ! Que demander de plus ?

Quoi ? Ils ont annulé les examens ? s'offusqua Hermione effarée.

Hermione, tu es probablement la seule fille de toute l'Histoire de Poudlard a regretté une annulation d'examens ! lâcha Harry en rigolant.

Vous avez prévu des choses pour cet été ? demanda Neville.

Pas vraiment, répondirent les Weasley, à part dormir, jouer au Quidditch, dormir, dormir et manger !

Quel programme ironisa l'elfe. Et toi Harry ?

Je vais rester chez mon oncle et ma tante, y'a que ça à faire…

Et toi Hermione ?

Je vais voyager avec mes parents. Ils ont prévu d'aller en France du côté de Dijon ! Et toi Ana ?

Bonne question… Je vais rentrer chez moi et reprendre ma petite vie paisible, esquiva-t-elle. En tout cas, passez de bonnes vacances et surtout, pas d'imprudences !

Promis ! lui jugèrent-ils.

L'elfe les quitta et adressa un signe de la main à la table professorale qui avait été avertie de son départ légèrement anticipée. Elle avait hâte de revoir ses proches !

* * *

**_Merci de votre passage ! D'ailleurs, n'hésitez jamais à laisser une petite trace de celui-ci ;)_**  
**_Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?_**  
**_Merci et à bientôt !_**


	19. Une rentrée mouvementée

**Bonsoir les amis !**

Petite émotion aujourd'hui parce que je viens de constater que cela fait un an jour pour jour que j'ai publié pour la première fois !  
Pour fêter ça, je me suis pressée de finir mon chapitre pour vous le poster ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 – Une rentrée mouvementée.**

La Communauté avait quitté la vallée d'Imladris depuis déjà une bonne semaine. Au début, l'ambiance était plutôt détendue. Les hobbits ne cessaient d'enchaîner les blagues et communiquaient leur bonne humeur. Malgré le fait que la sorcière ne leur accordait pas un seul regard – d'ailleurs, elle aurait eu du mal étant donné qu'elle les devançait de plusieurs dizaines de mètres – les voyageurs apprenaient doucement à se connaitre. Gimli vantait à qui voulait bien l'écouter toutes les histoires de ses ancêtres. Évidemment, Legolas s'était vite lassé de cette situation et tentait de faire taire le nain au profit de contes elfiques. Les chamailleries étaient quotidiennes. Aragorn se montrait plus songeur. Il se questionnait sur son avenir et s'inquiétait aussi pour son amie qui restait volontairement à l'écart. Elle ne se joignait même pas à eux pour les repas, s'isolait pour dormir et ne leur avait pas adressé la parole depuis leur départ. À la tombée de la nuit, la Compagnie fit halte et s'installa aussi confortablement que possible autour d'un petit feu de camp. La région était déserte et ils n'avaient croisé l'ombre d'un animal depuis trois jours. Les nuits étant froides, les hommes apprécièrent le luxe de pouvoir allumer un feu en toute sécurité. Le premier tour de garde fut confié à Sam et Gandalf qui s'assirent en silence sur deux blocs de pierres. Alors que les autres dormaient à poings fermés, le rôdeur s'était faufilé dans l'obscurité pour partir à la recherche de la jeune femme. Il connaissait bien les lieux et se doutait qu'il avait des chances de la trouver abritée dans l'une des cavités des parois rocheuses. Effectivement, il vit une silhouette accroupie qui lui tournait partiellement le dos. Elle ne devait pas l'avoir entendu arriver car elle contemplant pensivement une lame de poignard teintée de sang. L'homme manifesta sa présence par un soupir : elle avait recommencé à se couper.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il doucement en s'agenouillant face à elle.

Rien, fit-elle à voix basse.

Le rôdeur fut étonné de la voir émettre un son aussi facilement. En général, il devait user de mille stratégies pour qu'elle prononce ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Néanmoins, sa réponse ne le satisfaisait pas.

Donne-moi ce couteau, exigea-t-il calmement en lui tendant la main.

Tu n'en as pas besoin, tu en a déjà un caché dans ta cape, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton morne.

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas en train de monter la garde ? esquiva-t-elle en posant la lame à côté d'elle.

Ce n'est pas mon tour.

Alors profites-en pour dormir.

Je pourrais te dire la même chose. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens jamais vers nous ?

Écouter Gimli et Leg… et l'autre se disputer ? Voir Boromir se pavaner ? Sans façon ! lâcha-t-elle écœurée. Et arrête de fixer mes bras ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Ils saignent Aliania, il faut les panser.

Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, laisse-moi tranquille ! l'agressa-t-elle acariâtre en se levant abruptement.

Très bien, céda-t-il dans un soupir. Dans les prochains jours, il n'y aura plus d'abri à perte de vue. Tu ne pourras plus te cacher de nous.

Je connais la route aussi bien que toi si ce n'est mieux ! riposta l'elfe en lui tournant le dos.

Anabellissë venait de franchir le portail et avait atterri dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Ce fut avec un léger pincement de cœur qu'elle vit le passage se refermer. Les dernières semaines passées à Imladris lui avaient fait du bien malgré le fait que la cité lui avait parue bien vide... L'elfe avait passé beaucoup de temps à épauler Alania dans son rôle de chef des armées. Toutefois, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire si ce n'est surveiller les entrainements. Quoique qu'elle avait été utile à l'éducation des jeunes recrues puisqu'elle leur avait enseigné l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu.

La jeune fille frissonna dans la nuit noire. L'atmosphère était lourde en ce premier septembre. Elle ignorait d'où ce malaise pouvait provenir mais il ne se dissipait pas. Décidée, elle rentra dans le château et fit son entrée dans la grande salle où tous les élèves bavardaient bruyamment. Après avoir adressé un bref signe aux professeurs, elle alla s'assoir vers la fratrie Weasley.

Bonsoir ! s'exclama-t-elle en leur souriant. Comment se sont passés vos vacances ?

Salut Ana ! répondirent-ils en chœur. C'était sympa. Tu n'étais pas dans le train ?

Dans le train ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle perplexe face à cette référence culturelle qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

Un train, c'est un moyen de transport qui marche à la vapeur. Il y a une locomotive qui tire des sortes de compartiments où sont installés des passagers. Tous les élèves arrivent grâce au Poudlard Express à l'école, expliqua Hermione.

Ah... Et où sont Harry et Hermione ?

Il s'est évanoui durant le trajet... McGonagall l'a forcé à aller voir Pomfresh, répondit Ron entre deux bouchées. Et Hermione avait un truc à régler avec McGo.

Il est malade ?

Un détraqueur est monté dans le train, il n'a pas supporté... rajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Un quoi ? Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de ne pas avoir côtoyé des sorciers depuis des mois, mais je ne comprends pas de quoi vous me parlez.

Ce sont les gardiens d'Azkaban, la prison pour sorciers où a été envoyé Hagrid l'année dernier. Ils sont horribles ! Quand ils t'approchent, tu as la sensation que tout s'assombrit, que tu ne pourras plus jamais être heureuse... frissonna Ginny.

Ça pourrait expliquer la sensation bizarre que j'ai ressentie en arrivant ! Et pourquoi cette créature était dans le train ?

Il cherchait Sirius Black. Ah mais c'est vrai ! Tu n'es pas au courant de ça non plus. Il y a environ deux semaines, un prisonnier fou furieux s'est évadé d'Azkaban. Depuis, tout le monde est en alerte.

Quel a été son crime ?

Il a tué douze moldus et un sorcier à la disparition de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il est complètement détraqué et super dangereux ! lui apprit Ron.

Un cinglé dans les rues, l'année commence bien ! ironisa Fred.

Tiens, voilà Harry et Hermione qui arrivent, signala Georges.

Ana les salua et leur demanda des nouvelles. Ils durent se taire car Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours de bienvenue. Celui-ci n'était pas réellement accueillant en fin de compte :

En raison des derniers évènements, j'ai dû autoriser le Ministère à placer certains gardiens d'Azkaban aux frontières de Poudlard. Bien qu'ils soient ici pour notre sécurité, je demande à tous et à toutes de vous montrer extrêmement vigilants. Personne ne peut sortir du domaine sans une autorisation préalable. Les détraqueurs n'ont pas pour habitude de négocier et de se laisser berner, aussi je vous prie de rester prudents. Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, je tiens à vous annoncer que j'ai nommé Rubeus Hagrid au poste de Soins aux créatures magiques qui a gentiment accepté de prendre la relève du Professeur Brûlopot. De plus, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir parmi nous le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le Professeur Remus Lupin !

Regarde la tête de Rogue ! souffla Ron à son ami encore pâle.

Effectivement, Severus Rogue dévisageait le nouvel enseignant comme s'il était une créature particulièrement repoussante. Les élèves qui le remarquèrent mirent cette attitude sur le fait que le Maître des Potions souhaitait plus ou moins secrètement ce poste depuis de nombreuses années. Cependant, les Gryffondors n'avaient pas souvenir que Rogue avait déjà montré une telle aversion envers un collègue publiquement, si on omettait Gilderoy Lockhart bien évidemment. Le repas s'acheva et les élèves se dépêchèrent d'aller dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Ana avait rendez-vous avec le Directeur aussi elle hâta-t-elle de se rendre à son bureau.

Bonsoir Anabellissë ! Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ? s'enquit Albus Dumbledore tout sourire.

Contrairement à la majorité de vos élèves, je ne peux pas me plaindre en disant qu'elles étaient trop courtes. Pour moi, ça faisant bien plus de deux mois sans revenir ici. Les vôtres en revanche ont dû être perturbées par l'évasion de ce Sirius Black.

Il est vrai que sa fuite a créé bien des remous chez les sorciers. Poudlard reste toutefois un endroit sûr pour les élèves.

Pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à des enfants ?

Entre nous, je pense qu'il cherche surtout une personne en particulier…

Vraiment ?

Oui, d'où mon accord pour placer des détraqueurs aux entrées du domaine.

Il s'agirait donc d'une personne à Poudlard ?

Peu de temps avant son évasion, Cornélius Fudge s'est rendu à Azkaban où les gardiens lui ont appris que Sirius Black ne cessait de répéter dans son sommeil « il est à Poudlard ». Il semble logique de penser qu'une personne de l'école est visée.

Une idée sur l'identité de la personne ? tenta l'elfe bien qu'elle sentait la réponse tombée rapidement.

Harry Potter.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe toujours sur lui ? soupira-t-elle.

Black était un fidèle partisan de Lord Voldemort. Peut-être a-t-il envie de se venger de la disparation de son Maître ?

Et il aurait attendu douze ans à croupir dans une prison ? Comment s'est-il échappé ?

Jusqu'à présent, c'est un grand mystère. Personne n'avait jamais réussi cet exploit.

C'est embêtant une telle faille dans la sécurité… fit remarquer inutilement Ana pensive.

Harry est au courant qu'il est la cible de ce malade ?

Il n'est pas censé le savoir. Il nous a fait une belle frayeur cet été en s'enfuyant de chez son oncle et sa tante…

Ça, ça devait arriver, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton calme. Ce garçon entre dans l'adolescence et on ne peut pas dire qu'il est particulièrement bien traité dans sa famille. Je ne comprends pas votre entêtement à le laisser chez eux.

Il y est en sécurité, répondit-il fermement.

Il y a des quantités de familles sorcières qui seraient ravies de l'accueillir. Ils seraient lus aptes à le protéger en cas d'attaques que des simples moldus. En plus, je ne sais pas si vous en êtes conscient, mais la sécurité d'un enfant, ça passe aussi par le bon équilibre de son esprit et l'apport en besoins primaires tels que la nourriture. Les Dursley le négligent à tous les niveaux.

Je ne discuterai pas sur ce fait. Harry restera jusqu'à nouvel ordre dans sa famille moldue. Pendant que j'y pense, une lettre vous a été envoyée pendant les vacances, changea-t-il de sujet en lui tendant une missive.

Après y avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil, l'elfe la rangea dans sa robe.

Vous ne l'ouvrez pas ? s'étonna Dumbledore.

Elle n'est pas pour moi de toute façon, trancha-t-elle déçue. C'est pour… Aliania, lâcha-t-elle.

Toujours pas de nouvelles ? se renseigna-t-il doucement.

En fait, je n'en sais rien.

Comment cela ?

J'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi elle était rentrée à Imladris. Mais lorsque j'ai demandé de plus amples informations auprès des principaux concernés, ils ont tous esquivé la réponse. J'avoue que c'était très étrange. Une guerre approche et rend les gens curieux. Il y a un voile de mystère qui recouvre notre cité…

Aliana était tranquillement en train de dessiner en se servant d'un groupe de joyeux lurons comme modèle. Sans raisons particulières, les amis de son copain avaient décidé de mettre de l'ambiance en cette soirée de janvier. La jeune fille n'était pas vraiment d'humeur festive et s'ennuyait. Arthélius était enfermé depuis des heures dans une pièce qui lui servait soi-disant de bureau. Son amie se demandait bien ce qu'il manigançait. Personne – pas même elle – n'était autorisé à franchir la porte qui était bien scellée. Cette consigne avait été instaurée depuis environ un an. Auparavant, Aliana n'avait aucune restriction d'accès. Désormais, elle s'interrogeait : que pouvait bien fabriquer son amant ? Pourquoi refusait-il une quelconque présence dans cette pièce ? Qu'avait-il à cacher ? Avait-il des problèmes ? Préparait-il un coup dans le plus grand secret ?

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par le grincement de la lourde porte derrière elle. Arthélius apparut les traits satisfaits. Apparemment, ses longues heures de travail – à supposer que c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait – devaient porter leurs fruits.

Enfin sorti de ton trou ! l'apostropha l'elfe peu amène.

Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? esquiva le sorcier en l'enserrant par la taille et en se penchant pour contempler son croquis.

Rien de très intéressant, bougonna-t-elle. Tes copains en pleine heure de gloire ! ironisa-t-elle en les désignant d'un geste las.

Faut bien qu'ils fêtent leur victoire, fit Arthélius en haussant des épaules.

Quelle victoire ?

Ils ont enfin réussi à éliminer une sorcière qui me gênait depuis quelques temps, déclara-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Ah ouais ? sourcilla sa compagne. Tu te rappelles que j'en suis une aussi ?

Oui mais toi, tu ne me gênes pas, répliqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Mais arrête ! le repoussa-t-elle avec humeur en brisant son étreinte.

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? grogna Arthélius sans semblait avoir trouvé un excellent divertissement pour se vider la tête.

Rien, grogna-t-elle.

Le sorcier réfléchit un instant avant de lui souffler au creux de l'oreille :

Aurais-tu eu par hasard des nouvelles de ta sœur ?

Laquelle, j'en ai plusieurs !

Sur les deux restantes, ce n'est pas compliqué de deviner, rétorqua-t-il avant de prendre conscience que ce n'était pas une remarque très intelligente en voyant le regard haineux de sa compagne le fusiller.

En quoi cela t'intéresserait-il ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix dangereusement douce.

Je te sens sur les nerfs en ce moment, expliqua-t-il.

Pendant que tu passes ton temps enfermé dans ton bureau à faire je-ne-sais-quoi, moi je dois regarder tes sous-fifres picoler et me jeter des regards trop subjectifs à mon goût !

Y'en a un qui a osé de faire des avances malhonnêtes ? s'insurgea d'un coup son amant.

Voudrait mieux pas pour eux s'ils tiennent un tant soit peu à leurs pathétiques existences ! riposta Aliana. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cette pièce à la fin ? cria-t-elle, s'attirant ainsi les regards curieux des occupants de la caverne.

Je m'occupe d'affaires qui ne te regardent pas.

Ah vraiment, ça ne me concerne pas ? répéta-t-elle férocement. Je te signale qu'on est un couple ! Ce qui te concerne me concerne également ! Pour qui te prends-tu pour m'écarter comme ça ?

Mais pour ton supérieur, s'énerva-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est moi qui dirige cet endroit ! Ce sont mes serviteurs ! Ils obéissent à mes ordres. Et toi aussi !

JE NE SUIS PAS TA CHOSE ! s'époumona-t-elle hors d'elle. JE T'INTERDIS DE ME TRAITER DE LA SORTE !

SORTEZ ! ordonna-t-il à ses sbires qui ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois, conscients que des têtes allaient tomber si leur chef perdait le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _chéri _? Tu ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils voient quelqu'un te tenir tête ? le railla-t-elle ouvertement.

Brusquement, l'homme la saisit à la gorge et la plaqua contre la paroi lui coupant ainsi la respiration. Affreusement surprise, la jeune fille resta figée alors qu'il lui susurrait d'une voix rageuse dans l'oreille :

Écoute moi bien Aliana, tu n'es pas en position de dire quoique ce soit. N'oublie pas que tu es dans le camp des forces de l'ombre et que c'est moi qui commande. Ta place de reine ne te donne aucun pouvoir sur ma personne ! Garde bien en tête que nous sommes ta seule et unique famille. Ce sont nos pères qui t'ont élevé ! Tu dois t'estimer heureuse qu'on ne t'ait pas éventré à l'époque. Après tout, tu étais dans le mauvais camp…

Mes sœurs… réussit-elle à souffler les yeux brillants de larmes.

Tes sœurs ? rigola-t-il. Tu es le mal en personne ! Tu n'existes plus à leurs yeux ! Tu es juste une saleté à éliminer sur leur liste de démons à tuer ! l'asséna-t-il d'un ton venimeux. Personne ne veut de toi là-bas ! Pas même Aliania ! Sinon comment expliques-tu que tu ne sois toujours pas la bienvenue chez les Elfes ? Si elle le désirait vraiment, elle aurait forcé les siens à t'accepter ! Parce que ne nous voilons pas la face, cette fille à l'étoffe d'une championne lorsqu'elle veut quelque chose elle l'obtient coûte que coûte. Tu ne comptes pas suffisamment pour elle, ça crève les yeux ! Mes congénères te tolèrent parce que je leur impose ta présence. Avec le temps, tu as peut-être l'impression d'avoir une place légitime à mes côtés ? Rien n'est jamais acquis pour toujours Aliana, déclara-t-il, une lueur démente dans ses pupilles noircies. Alors ne t'avise plus jamais de me contrarier, est-ce clair ? dit-il en lui claquant la tête contre la roche abrupte.

- Lâ… lâche-moi, tu… me fais… mal, s'étrangla-t-elle entre deux sanglots étouffés en tentant de se dégager.

- Tu auras encore plus mal si tu te débats, lui murmura-t-il sadiquement avant de l'embrasser et de lui maintenir les deux bras au niveau de sa tête.

L'elfe essaya de hurler mais l'homme ne lui laissait aucune chance. D'un geste brusque, il arracha le collier que la jeune femme utilisait pour ouvrir des portails, lui bloquant ainsi toute possibilité de fuite. Il poursuivit son travail en déchirant son bustier. Aliana réussit à le griffer au visage. Furieux, le sorcier la jeta violemment sur le sol rocailleux et se mit à califourchon sur elle pour l'immobiliser. Malgré sa colère, il était satisfait de la situation. Voir une magnifique femme aussi vulnérable, la sentir prise de panique s'agiter sous lui l'excitait. Avec du recul, il aurait peut-être réalisé la gravité de son geste commis sur la femme qu'il aime. Mais pour le moment, il ne prêtait attention qu'à ses pulsions et chercha à les assouvir. Ignorant les yeux apeurés et suppliants de sa compagne, il la pénétra pour soulager sa virilité douloureuse. Gémissant, l'elfe ferma les yeux et pria le ciel pour qu'il en finisse vite. Elle ne comprenait pas comment la situation avait pu dégénérer à ce point. Cela faisait des siècles qu'ils s'étaient unis et jusqu'à présent, cela avait toujours été dans le plus grand respect mutuel. Jamais il n'avait porté la main sur elle, jamais il ne l'avait brutalisée et humiliée ainsi. Elle ignorait ce qui la blessait le plus : le fait qu'il l'a rabaisse au rang d'un simple objet ou les coups qui lui meurtrissaient le corps. Les blessures disparaitraient dans les prochains jours. Rien en n'était moins sûr pour les traces psychologiques… Après un moment qui lui parut interminable, il se retira en lui soufflant d'une voix paradoxalement douce que cela avait été un plaisir de discuter avec elle. Il l'abandonna à même le sol – sol qui lui avait égratigné le dos lorsqu'elle s'était débattue et qui la glaçait maintenant jusqu'aux os – tétanisée et haletante, le corps désormais à peine masqué par des haillons poussiéreux.

De l'autre côté de la porte, une personne avait entendu les supplications de la campagne d'Arthélius. Écœurée, elle s'était dissimulée dans un renforcement et, lorsqu'elle vit son supérieur sortir d'un pas vif en resserrant sa ceinture, se précipita dans la pièce pour prendre des nouvelles de son amie. Car oui, quoi qu'ait pu dire Arthélius, Aliana possédait de véritables amis parmi les forces des ténèbres. Elyane faisait partie de ces personnes. Scandalisée, elle découvrit l'elfe secouée de pleurs silencieux allongée sur le sol. Sa gorge nue était rougie par des marques de doigts tandis que ses bras étaient figés sur les côtés, dévoilant eux-aussi des actes de maltraitance. La jeune fille semblait tétanisée et n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

Aliana ? l'appela-t-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? Tu m'entends ? la sollicita-t-elle en la secouant légèrement.

Avec peine, la blessée se tourna sur le côté et se mit lentement à genoux tout en sanglotant. Elyane l'aida à se mettre debout et passa une main autour de sa taille pour la soutenir afin de la conduire vers un banc. Une fois assisse, la jeune femme se ressaisit et sécha ses larmes sous l'œil interrogateur de son amie.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Ri… rien, balbutia-t-elle en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses habits déchirés.

J'ai tout entendu Aliana ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?

On s'est juste légèrement disputés, mentit-elle en fuyant le regard de la servante.

Tu parles, maugréa-t-elle. Te voilà dans un bel état !

Aide moi juste à retrouver mon collier, la pria la jeune elfe en se massant les poignets endoloris.

Elyane repéra rapidement le bijou qui avait été projeté dans un coin sombre. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cet objet, mais elle voyait rarement Aliana sans. La chaîne argentée, constituée d'entrelacs de fins maillons probablement d'origine elfique, était brisée. Le pendentif formait un enchevêtrement de quatre formes allongées, l'ensemble étant entourée par un cercle lui aussi argenté. Au centre, une pierre de lune ronde était retenue par de minuscules crochets. Le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur son éclat.

Tu es certaine que ça va aller ? s'inquiéta la servante.

Oui, certifia Aliana qui s'était sentie mieux en serrant son collier contre elle. J'ai des choses à faire… dit-elle avant de se mettre à tousser.

Il a failli t'étrangler… pourquoi ?

Disons que je ne partageais pas la même opinion sur un point et qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je l'en informe en public, maugréa-t-elle.

Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que vous soyez en désaccord. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais été violent envers toi… Au pire, il se défoulait sur nous…

Désolée, marmonna-t-elle gênée par cette dernière phrase.

Ne le sois pas ! s'exclama Elyane. C'est normal.

Je ne trouve pas.

Ici, on obéit à la loi du plus fort, répondit simplement la servante résignée.

Et cela était vrai. La règle était simple en ce bas monde, il n'avait que deux catégories : écraser ou se faire écraser. Écraser ces semblables, c'était s'assurer sa survie. Là où tout n'est que guerre et trahison, il fallait savoir s'imposer pour régner. Ceux qui n'avaient pas cette détermination servaient ou mourraient. Depuis des siècles, Arthélius régissait cette population. Rares étaient ceux qui cherchaient à l'évincer ou même osaient le défier. Ces congénères ne s'opposaient pas à ces décisions même s'ils savaient qu'elles les mèneraient à une mort certaine. De toute façon, quiconque désapprouvait ouvertement ses désirs était torturé ou tué sur le champ. Beaucoup avait vu d'un mauvais œil son choix de s'unir à Aliana. Non seulement c'était une elfe, mais c'était aussi l'une des sorcières des plus puissantes annoncées par de multiples oracles. Les prophètes de l'époque avaient prédit que lorsqu'une sorcière-elfe mettrait au monde quatre filles un même soir, le monde de ténèbres verrait sa fin approcher. Prenant peur, les démons et mauvais sorciers s'étaient unis pour détruire cette sororité. Ils avaient guetté et pourchassé toutes les sorcières-elfes enceintes et les avaient assassinées. Néanmoins, l'une d'elle leur avait échappé et avait été recueillie dans une haute cité elfique : Imladris. Les quadruplées avaient vu le jour en parfaite santé à la plus grande horreur du camp adversaire. Quelques années plus tard, une partie de cette coalition réussit à tuer la mère maudite. Il leur fallut encore quelques années de plus pour parvenir à enlever l'une des enfants chéries par le peuple des Elfes. Au départ, ils pensaient la tuer mais l'un d'entre eux eut pour idée de l'élever et de la manipuler afin que sa puissance se retourne contre son propre camp. Ce plan machiavélique n'avait fonctionné qu'à moitié. L'enfant avait bel et bien grandi parmi eux mais n'avait pas réellement causé de sérieux dommages à leurs ennemis. Toutefois, les trois sœurs qui étaient restées groupées se montraient déjà suffisamment redoutables. Ils n'osaient imaginer ce qu'il en aurait été si Aliana était restée avec ses sœurs. De toute façon, ils n'auraient jamais à la savoir. Surtout que la réunification des quadruplées était désormais impossible, la deuxième ayant été tuée récemment.

Le premier cours de la rentrée avait lieu en haut de la tour nord. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ana se rendirent là-bas en se demandant à quoi allait bien pouvoir ressembler leur premier cours de Divination. Ils ignoraient même à quoi ressemblait leur professeur, celui-ci ne mangeant jamais avec eux dans la Grande Salle. Arrivés à destination, une trappe s'ouvrit au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Voilà qui n'est pas banal, maugréa Ron. Après toi Harry !

Une fois entrés, ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit espace aménagé étrangement pour une salle de classe. Il y avait des poufs et des coussins posés sur le sol en bois entourant de minuscules tables branlantes.

Bonjour, s'éleva une voix mystique, je suis le Professeur Trelawney, asseyez-vous mes enfants. Bienvenue à vous en ce sobre lieu où nous tâcherons d'étudier l'art noble qu'est la divination, les accueillit la femme qui était vêtue un peu comme une bohémienne et qui les regardait à travers d'énormes lunettes. Sachez que peu d'entre vous serons capables de lire l'avenir. Cela n'est réservé qu'à un infime nombre d'entre nous, murmura-t-elle avant de se pencher vivement vers Neville. Vous mon garçon ! Est-ce que votre grand-mère va bien ?

Le garçon balbutia une réponse affirmative tout en regardant nerveusement ses camarades.

À votre place, je n'en serais pas si sûre… soupira Sibylle Trelawney en réajustant son châle.

Anabellissë commençait déjà à se faire une opinion personnelle sur ce professeur. Elle se voyait déjà passer l'année à respirer des odeurs mélangées de différents encens qui l'assoupirait peu à peu. Cette personne semblait vouloir faire dans le sensationnalisme. La preuve étant qu'elle avait déjà prédit en moins de dix minutes à Lavande que sa pire crainte se produira le 16 octobre, à Neville qu'il casserait une tasse (incident qui arriva rapidement étant donné la nervosité évidente du garçon) et à la classe entière le départ définitif à Pâques de l'un d'entre eux.

Ça c'est de la prédiction, souffla Ana moqueuse sous les yeux scandalisés de Parvati et Lavande qui buvaient les mots du professeur.

Quant à vous, dit-elle en s'intéressant à l'elfe, je perçois comme une aura sombre autour de vous... je sens aussi de la peine. Ma pauvre chérie, les oracles ne vous épargneront rien, soupira-t-elle dramatiquement.

Merci Professeur pour cette brillante analyse, répondit la concernée goguenarde. En plus de trois mille ans d'existence, personne ne m'avait fait remarquer à quel point mon âme d'elfe était sombre, ironisa-t-elle. Étonnement, je n'avais jamais perçu ce problème. Heureusement que vous me l'avez dit ! Je me méfierais à l'avenir...

Nous allons nous lancer dans la difficile tâche de lecture des feuilles de thé, reprit la voyante en ignorant délibérément les propos méprisants de son élève. Après avoir bu votre thé, retournez votre tasse dans la soucoupe et analyser les formes à l'aide du livre _Lever le voile du futur_. Mettez-vous par équipes de deux !

Au bout de dix minutes, Hermione et Ana entendirent Ron annoncer à Harry qu'il allait souffrir mais que cela le satisferait. Le professeur s'en mêla en arrachant la tasse des mains du rouquin et la relâcha aussitôt dans un cri horrifié, tétanisant ainsi le Survivant.

Oh par Merlin ! Mon pauvre garçon ! s'écria-t-elle en se tenant le cœur. Vous avez le Sinistros sur vous... déclara-t-elle d'une voix dramatique.

La réaction de la majorité des élèves ne tardèrent pas : des cris retenus et des yeux effarés se répandirent dans la salle tamisée.

C'est le pire des présages de mort ! expliqua-t-elle devant l'air d'incompréhension du Gryffondor. Vous allez mourir...

Et comment va-t-il mourir ? En tombant de l'échelle à la sortie de votre cours ? Un chaudron qui va exploser ? Un terrible cataclysme ? Une horrible maladie ? énuméra rapidement l'elfe en posant une main rassurante sur le bras de son protégé.

Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse du Sinistros, rajouta Hermione. On dira plus un âne si on regarde comme ça le dessin...

Ma chérie, je suis navrée de vous dire qu'à l'instant où vous avez franchi ces portes, j'ai senti que vous n'aviez pas les capacités psychiques pour le troisième œil.

Quand vous aurons décidé si je dois mourir ou non, vous me le direz ! lança le soi-disant condamné à mort lassé de cette discussion.

Ana ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en entendant sa répartie qui était digne de provenir d'Aliania. Harry commençait à prendre du caractère et cela ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

Durant le cours de métamorphoses, Minerva McGonagall fut perplexe en constatant les visages minés des troisièmes années. Hermione commença à lui raconter l'épisode de Divination lorsqu'elle la coupa d'une voix blasée peu familière :

Je vous écoute : qui doit mourir ? se renseigna-t-elle sous les yeux ronds des élèves.

Moi, répondit Harry gêné.

Chaque année, le Professeur Trelawney se donne pour coutume d'annoncer la mort d'un de ses élèves. Je suis au regret de vous apprendre que jusqu'à présent, cette prédiction ne s'est jamais réalisée vu que vous m'avez l'air en parfaite santé, je ne vous dispense pas de me rendre votre prochain devoir Monsieur Potter, lui dit-elle sous le rire d'Hermione.

À l'heure du repas, Ron semblait toujours soucieux et fixait Harry avec intensité :

Dis-moi Harry, tu n'as jamais vu un grand chien noir, n'est-ce pas ?

Si, le soir où je me suis enfui de Privet Dri...

QUOI ? s'étrangla le rouquin sous l'œil réprobateur des filles.

Donc, si je résume la situation, il suffit de voir une fois dans sa vie un gros chien noir pour savoir que l'on va mourir ? lança à voix haute Ana hilare. Pauvres sorciers, cela doit vraiment être atroce pour vous de vous balader dans la vie sans croiser de type de présage !

Mon oncle Bilius est mort vingt-quatre heures après avoir vu le Sinistros ! Les sorciers sont terrifiés par ce présage ! insista le jeune Weasley.

Toute l'explication est là, déclara Hermione d'un ton docte, ils sont tous morts de peur.

Ronald s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Ana se leva prestement en tapant dans ses mains :

Allez les jeunes, on se dépêche sinon on risque d'arriver en retard pour le premier cours d'Hagrid, les pressa l'elfe en coupant ainsi nette la dispute naissante. Espérons qu'on n'ait pas à étudier une créature noire à quatre pattes qui aboie, pria-t-elle en joignant ses mains ensemble et en levant les yeux au ciel, s'attirant le rire d'Hermione.

On risque surtout de se faire mordre par le livre _Monstreux Livre des Monstres_, souligna Neville qui avait écouté la conversation.

Ça c'est vrai ! renchérit Lavande. Quelle idée de commander des bouquins qui essaient de déchiqueter la main du lecteur...

Pas que la main, sourit Harry en repensant au livre qui avait mordu sa chaussure la première fois où il l'avait ouvert dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse avant la rentrée.

Les autres élèves se posaient aussi la question sur le moyen d'ouvrir le livre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers la cabane du garde-chasse, celui-ci était visiblement très impatient de commencer son cours. Évidemment, Malefoy et ses sbires étaient présents et lançaient déjà des remarques désobligeantes assez peu discrètes à l'attention de leur nouvel enseignant. La première concernait la stupidité d'avoir exigé de tels livres qui ne s'ouvraient que si on les caressait. La seconde fut, une fois que le professeur s'était éloigné pour chercher les créatures, de décrier haut et fort combien Poudlard était tombé bien bas en embauchant un tel bon à rien.

Deux minutes plus tard, Hagrid revint avec quatre créatures étranges qui semblaient être un croisement entre un cheval et un oiseau. Elles possédaient quatre pattes, deux ailes, une tête avec un bec et deux yeux perçants. Le garde-chasse les présenta comme des hippogriffes. Il s'agissait de créatures fantastiques qui plaçaient le respect au-dessus de tout, c'est pourquoi il était très dangereux d'en approcher un sans s'être incliné auparavant et d'avoir son approbation. Il ne supportait pas les insulter et pouvait devenir violent s'il en recevait. Le trio d'Or se rapprocha prudemment des créatures tandis que le reste des élèves les fixaient avec appréhension. Tous sauf Malefoy qui n'avait cessé de chuchoter durant toute la durée des mises en garde. Harry osa courageusement saluer l'un des hippogriffes appelés Buck et réussit même à monter sur son dos et survoler le lac sous les applaudissements admiratifs de ses camarades. Agacé par le succès de son ennemi, le Serpentard blond s'avança vivement vers Buck et l'insulta. Ce qui devait arriver arriva : la créature se cabra et donna un coup de sabot dans le bras de l'insolent qui s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant. Tandis qu'Hagrid calmait l'animal, Ana s'était précipitée pour examiner le membre touché.

Ne m'approche pas sale elfe ! cria-t-il en tentant de s'éloigner avant de se remettre à gémir.

Ça a l'air d'aller Malefoy, tu es assez en forme pour m'insulter, réplique-t-elle calmement en lâchant le bras qui n'était visiblement pas fracturé.

Je vais perdre mon bras ! Je vais perdre mon bras ! pleurnicha dramatiquement le Serpentard.

Il n'est même pas cassé ! le raisonna l'elfe en le regardant de haut.

Je ne le sens plus ! continua-t-il.

Si tu ne le sens plus, pourquoi tu geins d'avoir mal ? ironisa Ana qui commençait à se lasser de la réaction démesurée de l'élève.

Hagrid, il faut l'emmener tout de suite à l'infirmerie ! réagit Hermione.

Oui, oui, je m'en occupe... murmura le demi-géant fortement ennuyé qui souleva le blessé et fonça vers Madame Pomfresh.

Le soir venu, les rumeurs allaient bon train sur l'état de santé soi-disant préoccupant de Malefoy. Les Serpentards qui avaient assisté à l'accident enjolivaient l'histoire à leur profit personnel. Les Gryffondors s'inquiétèrent de constater l'absence de leur professeur à la table professorale. Craignant qu'il ne soit renvoyé, ils décidèrent d'aller le voir chez lui malgré les réticences d'Hermione qui leur fit remarquer que cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux vis-à-vis de Black. Les garçons évincèrent ses appréhensions en lui rappelant qu'ils avaient encore le droit de se promener dans le parc de l'école. Leur ami leur ouvrit la porte les yeux rougis. Il leur expliqua que le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard avait été informé et que celui-ci désapprouvait le contenu de son cours jugé trop dangereux pour des troisièmes années. Monsieur Malefoy qui est membre du Conseil ne souhaitait pas en rester là sous prétexte que son fils a failli perdre son bras. Les Gryffondors protestèrent en affirmant que Malefoy jouait la comédie et qu'il était responsable que ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

On vous soutiendra Hagrid, promit Ron ce qui eut pour effet de le faire fondre en larmes.

La Communauté de l'Anneau venait de faire halte sous un doux soleil qui remontait son moral atteint par la monotonie du trajet. Tandis que Sam et Gimli s'affairaient à allumer un feu pour faire cuire deux lapins capturer le matin-même par le Rôdeur, celui-ci s'évertuait à apprendre les rudiments de l'art de l'épée à Merry et Pippin avec l'aide du Gondorien. Gandalf et Legolas les observaient tout en réfléchissant silencieusement. Lassée d'être isolée, Aliania sortit de sa cachette comme si de rien n'était, tira son épée et contra une attaque d'Aragorn. Croisant son regard, il comprit qu'elle souhaitait se défouler un peu et instruire les hobbits par la même occasion. Sans échanger une seule parole, il chargea sous les regards surpris des autres compagnons qui se demandaient pourquoi l'elfe avait daigné les gratifier de sa présence. Aragorn fit exprès de commettre des erreurs dans sa défense tandis que Boromir les expliquait aux semis-hommes. Trente minutes plus tard, elle fit signe aux deux comiques de prendre place face à Boromir pour s'entraîner.

Bougez vos pieds, conseilla le Dùnedain en fumant sa pipe.

Gardez toujours un œil sur votre adversaire, rajouta Aliania qui parlait publiquement pour la première fois depuis leur départ de Fondcombe. Restez concentré Pippin ! le sermonna-t-elle en le voyant s'arrêter pour la dévisager.

Oh désolé ! s'exclama Boromir en manquant de blesser l'un des hobbits par inadvertance.

À ce moment-là, les deux jeunes personnes se ruèrent simultanément sur l'homme et le firent tomber. Ne relâchant pas leurs efforts, ils s'assirent sur lui pour le maintenir au sol. Hilare, Aragorn se leva pour venir en aide à son semblable qui le suppliait doucement d'intervenir. C'est alors que les deux semis-hommes se cramponnèrent aux jambes du Rôdeur et le firent basculer en arrière à son tour ! Aliania fit quelque chose qui ne lui pas prit depuis longtemps : rire sincèrement. Voir un des hommes qu'elle avait longuement entraîné se faire rétamer en deux secondes par des demi-portions était passablement désopilant. Gandalf fut heureux de l'entendre rire et se tourna vers le Prince de la Forêt Noire qui ne partageait pas la joie de groupe. Ses yeux azurs étaient dirigés vers un nuage dans le lointain. Surprenant son regard, Sam lui demanda ce que c'était. Gimli balaya ses interrogations en déduisant que ce n'était qu'un petit nuage. Toutefois, les traits de la jeune femme s'étaient à leur tour figé avant de clamer en chœur avec son congénère :

Des crébins du pays de Dùn ! Cachez-vous !

À couvert ! ordonna Aragorn tandis que l'elfe éteignait précipitamment le feu.

Des espions de Saroumane !

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte de lui tomber dessus à celui-là ! maugréa l'elfe en se redressant à son tour. Pour commencer, je lui ferai bouffer sa barbe et ensuite, je lui coup...

Le passage par le Sud est surveillé, l'interrompit le Magicien. Il nous faut passer par le col de Caradras !

Faut être givré pour vouloir passer par là ! s'écria-t-elle franchement pas emballée par l'idée d'affronter les monts enneigés.

Nous n'avons pas le choix ! renchérit le Magicien en colère.

Bah ça sera sans moi ! répliqua la sorcière en disparaissant dans un portail magique.

Le lendemain de l'incident, Malefoy se pavanait dans le château en mettant bien en évidence son bras en écharpe. Il en profita pour se plaindre à son Directeur de Maison qu'il ne pouvait pas couper correctement ses ingrédients pour faire la potion demandée. Rogue trouva ainsi amusant d'imposer cette tâche aux deux Gryffondors qui durent se retenir de lancer une réplique mordante. Heureusement, le prochain cours allait être plus intéressant puisqu'il s'agissait du premier cours avec le Professeur Lupin. Ce dernier avait gagné l'admiration des Gryffondors lorsqu'il avait chassé le détraqueur qui voulait aspirer l'âme d'Harry dans le train. Sur le chemin, Ana, Ron et Harry furent rattrapés par une Hermione essoufflée.

Bah... tu n'étais pas derrière nous ? demanda Ron perplexe.

Si, j'avais juste oublié un truc, souffla-t-elle avant de se baisser précipitamment pour ramasser la dizaine de livres qui avaient fait craquer son sac.

Hermione, pourquoi tu prends la totalité de tes livres ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de tout ça pour le prochain cours, fit remarquer Harry.

Oui, c'est vrai, admit-elle distraitement avant de se remettre en route.

Elle nous cache quelque chose, marmonna le rouquin.

Ça m'en a tout l'air, fit Ana en haussant des épaules.

Étrangement, Remus Lupin arriva légèrement en retard et leur demanda de le suivre jusqu'à la salle des professeurs. Severus Rogue s'y trouvait et s'empressa de quitter les lieux, prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas assister à _ça_. Mais avant claquer la porte, il conseilla vivement à son collègue de ne rien demander à Londubat s'il voulait éviter une catastrophe. C'est avec satisfaction qu'Ana vit leur nouvel enseignant défendre son élève simplement mais radicalement :

J'avais justement besoin de Neville pour la première partie de l'expérience, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire rassurant pour son élève qui avait rougi de la tête aux pieds sous les sarcasmes déplacés du Maître des Potions.

Dégouté, l'homme quitta la pièce la tête haute. Soudain, les élèves virent l'armoire derrière eux trembler en un craquement sinistre.

Ne vous inquiétez pas jeunes gens, il s'agit juste d'un épouvantard. Ces créatures aiment bien se terrer dans des endroits sombres et humides. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un épouvantard exactement ? Oui Miss Granger ?

Un épouvantard est une créature qui a le pouvoir de changer de forme et qui se métamorphose en la chose qui terrifie le plus la personne qui l'approche.

Très bien ! Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Une façon très simple permet de s'en débarrasser : le rire. Mais vous devez le repousser avec la formule suivante : riddikulus. Parfait. Neville, voulez-vous bien vous placer devant l'armoire s'il vous plait ? l'encouragea le professeur. Fantastique ! Quelle est la chose qui vous effraie le plus au monde ?

Le Professeur Rogue, maugréa-t-il gêné.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. La réponse était évidente. Même leur enseignant eut du mal à retenir un sourire. Ana aimait bien ce professeur qui semblait posséder de réelles capacités avec les adolescents. Il les valorisait et les encourageait dès que possible. Sa douceur et sa patience étaient des atouts majeurs. Elle se demandait toutefois pourquoi il avait toujours l'air maladivement pâle et les yeux cernés. Après avoir chuchoté quelques mots à l'oreille du craintif Gryffondor, Remus Lupin souleva le loquet de l'armoire d'un coup de baguette. Le Professeur Rogue en sortit l'air menaçant. Neville était complètement figé.

Ta baguette Neville ! souffla Ana.

Ri... Riddikulus ! réussit Neville en tremblotant.

À la plus grande joie des Rouges et Ors, le Maître des Potions se retrouva vêtu d'habits de femme : robe de sorcière, chaussures à talons, sac à main rouge et chapeau orné d'un vautour empaillé. Le fou rire secoua longuement les élèves qui enchaînèrent les sorts pour s'entraîner. Serpent, clown, main momifiée défilaient à tout-va. Ana finit se placer devant la créature. Elle s'attendait à voir l'œil de Sauron ou l'un des Spectres de l'Anneau (elle avait toujours craint des êtres là) ainsi elle avait imaginé les transformer en œil de verre cassable ou en serpillère. Aussi fut-elle étonnée de voir la créature se changer en une silhouette humaine. Un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Étrange. Durant trois secondes, elle le fixa et se perdit dans son regard. Et là, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, quelque chose se brisa en elle. L'homme à l'allure de brigand se rua sur elle en un hurlement sauvage. Oubliant de lever sa baguette, elle fut frappée de plein fouet et projetée violemment à terre. Le professeur était sur le point d'intervenir mais quelqu'un le devança. La personne se saisit fermement de l'homme et le balança contre l'armoire qui éclata en mille morceaux de bois. Puis, elle se mit en position de combat face à lui, prête à lui faire payer son attaque. Mais l'épouvantard se métamorphosa à nouveau, déstabilisant ainsi son adversaire...

Tout comme ses camarades, Harry fut surpris de voir l'épouvantard agresser l'elfe. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était contenter de se métamorphoser en quelque chose de terrifiant sans passer à acte. Ébahi, le Survivant n'avait pas esquissé un geste pour secourir son amie. Heureusement, quelqu'un eut le réflexe d'intervenir. Le Professeur Lupin ? Non, ce n'était pas lui. Elle s'agissait d'une silhouette plus fine et plus petite qui envoya valser l'étranger contre le meuble et s'apprêtait à lui régler son compte. Sans s'en rendre totalement compte, le Gryffondor s'était accroupi vers Ana pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée. L'elfe, choquée, avait le regard résolument fixé sur les deux combattants. Alors Harry détailla également la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. C'est alors qu'il vit avec stupéfaction l'homme se changer en femme. L'une de sœurs Lopès. Celle-ci souriait d'un air mauvais et jonglait avec une boule de feu entre ses mains. Elle leva son bras et visa la nouvelle arrivée qui était interloquée. Harry réagit et détourna l'attention de l'épouvantard sur lui. Un détraqueur apparut alors avant de se transformer à nouveau en lune. Remus Lupin lança le sort, détruit la créature et se retourna vers la mystérieuse arrivante. C'était le portrait craché de l'apparence prise précédemment par l'épouvantard. Tout comme Ana, elle avait le teint pâle, les oreilles pointues et les cheveux ondulés. Cependant, son regard reflétait un mélange d'émotions contradictoires : la défiance, le mépris, la colère mais également de la peur. Elle se retourna vers Ana qui était toujours à terre, les yeux embués de larmes. Sentant tous les regards posés sur elle, la jeune femme tendit une main secourable à sa sœur adoptive pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci s'en saisit incrédule. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, ça ne pouvait pas être elle, pas après tout ce temps sans nouvelles !

Aliania ? articula-t-elle indécise.

Qui d'autre ? lui répliqua l'autre avec un léger sourire. Tu n'as rien ?

Non, ça va. Enfin… je… je ne m'attends pas à ça…

À te faire attaquer ? sourcilla-t-elle.

À te voir surtout, avoua-t-elle.

Excusez-moi mais je ne crois pas vous connaitre Miss, intervint le professeur.

Tiens, c'est drôle, j'aurais pu dire la même chose, railla la jeune femme en le dévisageant. Nouveau professeur ? le jaugea-t-elle sans gêne.

Je suis le Professeur Remus Lupin, le remplaçant de Gilderoy Lochkart au poste de Défense Contre les Force du Mal, se présenta-t-il calmement sans entrer dans le jeu de son interlocutrice.

Celui-là non plus je ne le connais pas. Vous êtes en quelle année maintenant ? questionna-t-elle Harry l'air de rien.

Troisième, l'informa-t-il tout en la regardant bizarrement. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu reviens ? Je veux dire… balbutia-t-il, tu restes là ? Enfin…

Oui, excellente question Harry, renchérit Ana qui s'était ressaisie. Tu reprends ta place ou bien tu es juste passée pour nous signaler que tu étais vivante ? s'enquit son amie sur un ton qui lui était peu familier.

La sorcière tiqua sur le dernier mot. Effectivement, elle était bien vivante – du moins physiquement parlant parce que dans sa tête, son âme galérait à se maintenir à flot – et en une phrase qui aurait pu paraitre banale, sa sœur venait de lui relancer en pleine figure qu'elle n'avait plus son double, que malgré son retour à Poudlard, cela n'allait pas effacer le passé et que sa jumelle ne reviendrait plus jamais en ces lieux, ni nulle part ailleurs d'ailleurs. L'elfe tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce sans répliquer un seul mot. Tous ceux qui la connaissaient furent stupéfaits : Soledad Lopès, l'élève célèbre pour ses frasques et son insolence sans égal, venait de quitter la pièce sans chercher à avoir le dernier mot. C'est comme si elle avait capitulé devant l'ennemi sans se battre, comme si elle n'avait pas eu la volonté et l'énergie nécessaires pour répliquer une pique mordante dont elle avait le secret.

Qui était-ce ? redemanda l'enseignant perplexe.

Soledad Lopès, ma sœur en quelque sorte, soupira Ana, culpabilisant soudainement de ne pas avoir su mieux contrôler ses nerfs.

Ta sœur ! s'étonna Dean. Tu es sœur avec les jumelles Lopès ?

Leur père m'a élevé comme si j'étais l'une de ses filles. Alors oui, Alia… Soledad est ma grande sœur adoptive. Faut que je l'attrape, excusez-moi ! lança-t-elle au professeur avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite dans le but de s'expliquer avec elle.

Soledad se sentait mal. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elle aurait dû s'attendre en revenant à Poudlard mais sûrement pas à voir Anabellissë cassante. En peu de temps, elle avait l'air d'avoir changé. Auparavant, les deux sœurs s'étaient déjà disputées mais au moins, elles s'expliquaient sur les raisons du désaccord. Ana avait toujours eu le don de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était en colère sans pour autant se montrer froide, distante ou cassante comme ça venait d'être le cas. D'un autre côté, l'elfe avait de bonnes raisons d'être fâchée contre la guerrière ! Elle avait quand même disparu en la laissant sans nouvelles durant plus d'un an (voir même de plusieurs années si l'on s'en tenait au calendrier de la Terre du Milieu). Alors oui, avec du recul, Soledad pouvait s'estimer chanceuse : l'accueil aurait pu être bien plus glacial. Cela s'était plutôt bien passé tout compte fait.

Aliania ! Attends-moi ! la héla sa congénère qui venait de la rattraper. Faut que je te parle.

Pas là, ici les tableaux ont des oreilles, se souvint-elle en voyant les yeux écarquillés de certains portraits qui la dévisageaient. Viens ! fit-elle avant de l'entraîner dans le parc.

Une fois installées vers le lac, les deux elfes se plongèrent dans sa contemplation sans réellement le voir. Ana fut la première à briser le silence dans un murmure :

Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas correct…

J'ai déjà oublié, lâcha sa grande sœur d'un ton morne.

Où est-ce que tu étais ? risqua-t-elle.

Un peu partout, marmonna son interlocutrice qui avait l'impression que tous lui posaient toujours les mêmes questions à son retour.

Voilà qui est bien vague comme réponse, soupira-t-elle.

Parce que c'est un vaste sujet, souligna Soledad derechef. J'ai… pas mal voyagé en Terre du Milieu et aussi sur Terre.

Ça va peut-être te sembler étrange mais j'ai cru ressentir ta présence l'année dernière dans le château…

Ce n'est pas impossible, j'y ai fait un passage en vitesse, admit-elle.

Ça t'aurait trop coûté de venir me saluer ? demanda franchement sa petite sœur de but en blanc.

Tu as changé, constata-t-elle, tu as… plus d'assurance on va dire.

Il parait que j'ai développé certains de tes caractéristiques depuis quelques temps, lâcha-t-elle. Le Professeur Rogue m'a fait remarquer que je te ressemblais plus que je ne le pensais.

Tiens, il est toujours là lui ?

Je sens qu'il va être ravie de te revoir, plaisanta la jeune elfe. Enfin… si tu restes.

Faut bien reprendre un jour la mission, maugréa Soledad pas franchement ravie à l'idée de retourner en cours avec des adolescents et de revoir l'équipe professorale. Qui était cet homme ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

Quel homme ? se renseigna l'elfe interloquée.

Celui qui t'a attaqué.

Je l'ignore, répondit-elle sincèrement. Je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu et pourtant, j'avais l'étrange sensation qu'il ne m'était pas totalement inconnu…

Mais pourquoi ce démon t'a attaqué ? insista Soledad perplexe.

Ce n'en était pas un. C'était un épouvantard, une créature qui prend la forme la plus terrifiante possible. On apprenait comment s'en débarrasser.

Donc toi, tu as peur d'un homme que tu ne connais même pas ?

Et toi, tu as peur de toi-même ! lui rappela sa sœur laconiquement.

N'importe quoi !

Alors pourquoi l'épouvantard a pris ton apparence ?

Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Je m'en fous ! Raconte-moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ton arrivée ici.

Alors Ana reprit tout depuis le début de la seconde année en notant avec amusement dans un coin de sa tête l'air écœuré de son interlocutrice lorsqu'elle évoqua l'histoire du serpent géant qui se baladait incognito dans le château.

À ton tour maintenant, l'encouragea Ana, raconte-moi ton voyage.

Je te l'ai dit, j'ai pas mal fait de trajet en Terre du Milieu. En résumé, le Roi Théoden du Rohan est devenu sénile et les Spectres de l'Anneau Unique sont de sortie pour une chasse au trésor, ironisa-t-elle sombrement.

L'Unique a refait surface ?

Oh que oui ! Le Conseil d'Elrond a décidé d'envoyer une compagnie pour le détruire dans les flammes du Mordor. Autant dire que la tâche s'avère ardue.

J'ignorais qu'une telle mission était en cours… Qui est assez fou pour y participer ?

Quatre hobbits de la Comté, un nain, un elfe de la Forêt Noire, deux hommes dont Aragorn, Gandalf et moi…

Euh, ne le prends pas mal mais pourquoi tu es là dans ce cas ?

Gandalf veut passer par le Col du Caradras ! s'insurgea-t-elle. De toute façon, il me fallait de l'air, ils commençaient à tous me saouler sérieusement.

Je me disais aussi… Mais pourquoi prendre quatre semis-hommes ? Ce ne sont même pas des guerriers.

Sauf que l'un d'eux est le porteur de l'Anneau et que les autres ont refusé de le laisser partir sans eux. Bref, les prochains mois risquent d'être compliqués, conclut-elle lassée.

Ça va être l'heure du dîner, on y va ? proposa Ana en se levant.

Bof, vas-y sans moi, ça ne me tente pas…

Aliania, c'est ça ou le col du Caradras ! la menaça-t-elle d'un air faussement sévère.

Je ne cède jamais sous les menaces, tu ne le savais pas ? sourcilla-t-elle.

Malgré tout, elle la suivit dans la Grande Salle en adoptant son habituelle attitude décontractée, le regard prêt à toiser quiconque l'agacera. Évidemment, la rumeur de son retour s'était déjà répandue comme une traînée de poudre et toutes les conversations se stoppèrent nettes lorsqu'elles passèrent entre les quatre tables d'élèves. Les professeurs aussi s'étaient tus et la dévisagèrent. Dumbledore la fixait d'un air impénétrable.

Je te rejoins, souffla Soledad à Ana qui hocha la tête et assit vers le Trio d'Or.

La jeune revenante se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le Directeur et le devança :

Je suis attendue dans votre bureau, c'est ça ? s'enquit-elle en levant un sourcil blasé.

Pourquoi poser la question si vous connaissez déjà la réponse ? répondit le vieillard amusé. Soyez la bienvenue parmi nous Miss Lopès, l'accueillit-il chaleureusement.

Elle le gratifia d'un léger hochement de tête et retourna s'asseoir l'air de rien. Un silence pesant s'installa à table. Ron, fidèle à lui-même, le brisa avec un tact fulgurant :

Alors, est-ce que tu étais passé Soledad ? On ne t'a pas revu que ta sœur est… commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter net lorsqu'il reçut un coup de coude de son voisin qui lui lançait un regard lourd d'avertissement.

RONALD WEASLEY ! l'incendia en même temps Hermione outrée par le manque de jugeote de son camarade.

J'avais des choses à régler, lui répond-elle en grinçant des dents. Faut que je prenne l'air, lâcha-t-elle en se levant précipitamment et en quittant la Grande Salle sous les regards interrogateurs des autres.

Vraiment Ronald, tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher ! le fustigea la Gryffondore sévèrement.

Bah quoi ? riposta le rouquin qui n'avait visiblement pas compris où il avait fauté.

Tu avais vraiment besoin de lui rappeler que sa sœur n'est plus là !

Je ne l'ai pas dit ! protesta-t-il les oreilles rouges.

Tu étais sur le point de le dire !

Un conseil Ron, d'ailleurs il vaut pour tout le monde : n'allez pas aborder le sujet du départ de Marie. Laissez-la tranquille avec son passé, sauf si c'est elle qui vient vous en parler, est-ce clair ? exigea Ana fermement.

Oui, murmurèrent le Trio d'Or.

Soledad avait erré durant plus d'une heure dans le château sans vraiment savoir où aller. À chaque fois qu'elle repassait dans un couloir ou dans une salle de classe, des souvenirs revenaient à la surface : Marie qui chantait pour consolider la barrière de protection magique, qui lui tenait la main en lui racontant les dernières nouvelles de leur pays, qui riait à la vue d'un Rusard victime des frères Weasley…

À un moment, la jeune fille s'arrêta dans une petite cour intérieure. Celle-ci lui était vraiment familière. Normal étant donné que c'était à cet endroit précis qu'elles se ressemblaient la nuit pour parler de tout et de rien jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aurore. Avant qu'elle ne puisse la retenir, une larme brûlante dévala sur sa joue. Celle-ci fut vite effacée par un mouvement de main rageur. Elle ne devait pas craquer maintenant. Prenant de grandes inspirations, elle s'attela à se détendre en chorégraphiant des figures plutôt aériennes. Mais son chagrin alourdissait ses gestes. Dépitée, elle se laissa glisser le long d'un mur de pierres avant de blottir sa tête entre ses genoux et de se balancer légèrement d'avant en arrière. C'est ainsi que le Professeur Dumbledore la découvrit. Ne l'ayant pas vu se présenter à son bureau, il était parti à sa recherche tout en se doutant des endroits où il serait susceptible de la trouver. Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé.

C'est une belle nuit pour un mois de septembre, dit-il pour annoncer sa présence.

La jeune releva la tête pour le regarder d'un œil accablé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire que la nuit soit belle ? À ses yeux, le monde était teinté de gris et plus rien ne valait la peine de s'extasier.

Bien sûr, vous les jeunes, vous ne prenez sans doute pas le temps d'apprécier ce genre de futilités dignes d'intérêts pour les vieillards comme moi, admit-il dans un clin d'œil complice.

Son ancienne élève ne réagit pas. Cela ne découragea pas le Directeur qui commençait à comprendre comment fonctionnait le caractère de feu de la sorcière. Soit elle se murait dans un silence froid, soit elle se mettait à hurler. Cette attitude aurait pu rebuter quiconque chercherait le dialogue avec elle mais pas les personnes qui la connaissaient suffisamment. Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas la prétention de pouvoir anticiper toutes les réactions de la jeune fille, mais il pouvait néanmoins s'attribuer le mérite de ne pas se laisser impressionner. Lorsque les gens n'y voyaient qu'un accès de rage, le Directeur y voyait une peine intense. L'ironie voilait l'amertume tandis que l'insolence cachait un profond sentiment d'injustice. Tout n'était que dissimulation et transformation des sentiments chez cette jeune fille. La vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau et elle se protégeait comme elle pouvait avec ça. L'homme pouvait la comprendre. Après tout, lui-aussi dissimulait de lourdes blessures dans son cœur…

Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre sœur… murmura-t-il doucement en lui laissant un regard compatissant. Je n'imagine même pas à quel point cela est dur…

Ne me parlez pas de ma sœur, grogna-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

C'est normal de souffrir, continua-t-il sur un même ton exaspérant.

JE NE VEUX PAS EN PARLER ! hurla-t-elle soudain. ÇA NE VOUS REGARDE PAS DE TOUTE FAÇON !

Je comprends votre colère Soledad… tenta-t-il toujours dans cette même attitude pathétiquement complaisante.

MAIS POURQUOI INSISTEZ-VOUS TOUJOURS POUR VOUS MÊLER DE CE QUI NE VOUS CONCERNE PAS ?

Le bien-être de mes élèves me concerne. Mais au-delà de cela, il est humainement normal de se soucier les uns des autres. Vous avez subi une terrible épreuve et il est naturel que vous le viviez mal. Sachez que nous pouvons vous soutenir.

J'me passerai de votre soutien ! le rejeta-t-elle vivement. Il n'y a rien à faire, rien à dire ! Alors on n'en parle plus ! Je suis revenue pour poursuivre ma mission, pas pour déblatérer sur mon cas.

À ce propos, Anabellissë vous a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière ?

Oui. Et pour cette année, il faut se méfier de Black ! Le pauvre Harry… première année, il se retrouve avec un prof qui a son pire ennemi collé à l'arrière de la tête en deuxième année, il a affaire à son souvenir et son serpent géant et maintenant, c'est un fidèle psychopathe qui le poursuit ! Y'en a qui cumule ! résuma-t-elle.

C'est un assez bon récapitulatif, admit Dumbledore. Vous a-t-on parlé des détraqueurs ?

Ouais, aussi. C'est vraiment nécessaire d'en placer tout autour du château ?

C'est une sécurité dont nous ne pouvons-nous passer pour l'instant, déplora-t-il d'un air fatigué. À ce propos, je vous déconseille fortement de vous approcher de l'un d'eux. Ils peuvent avoir des effets assez violents sur les personnes qui ont subi des traumatismes…

Ça va, j'ai compris, maugréa-t-elle en laissant le Directeur seul dans la cour.

Dumbledore la laissa partir sans la retenir. À quoi bon ? Il avait fait une promesse à Marie Lopès et il comptait bien la tenir. Mais veiller sur Soledad ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait la harceler avec ses questions douloureuses. La jeune femme refusait d'exprimer ouvertement sa peine et il se devait de respect cela. Il n'avait pas oublié la lettre que la défunte lui avait confiée quelques jours avant sa mort afin qu'il puisse la remettre à sa sœur en cas de malheur. Cependant, il estimait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle n'était pas prête à en prendre possession.

De retour dans le dortoir, Soledad retrouva Ana allongée sur son lit, plongée en pleine lecture d'un livre à l'apparence soporifique.

J'ai reçu ça pour toi, se rappela-t-elle en lui tendant plusieurs enveloppes ouvertes.

Pourquoi sont-elles ouvertes ?

Parce qu'elles m'étaient adressées. Je devais te les transmettre. Apparemment, les Peterson ont hâte de te voir. Au fait, qui sont-ils ?

Une famille que j'ai aidée il y a quelque temps, éluda la guerrière distraitement en lisant les lettres. Je reviens !

Elle dévala les marches et griffonna à la hâte une réponse sur un vieux morceau de parchemin.

Harry, je peux demander à Hedwige de porter une lettre ? demanda-t-elle à son protégé qui était penché sur un devoir de botanique.

Euh oui, pas de problème ! lui assura-t-il machinalement.

Elle alla à la volière et attacha délicatement le message à la patte de la chouette blanche qui hulula de contentement. Elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de porter du courrier, son propriétaire n'ayant pas beaucoup de contacts à l'extérieur. Une fois Hedwige disparue, elle déambula le reste de la nuit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Elle aimait passer son temps libre à errer dans l'obscurité propice à l'apaisement et à la mélancolie. C'était sans doute paradoxal mais elle appréciait la nébulosité opportune à la réflexion. Généralement, les gens craignaient la noirceur tandis qu'elle, elle était attirée par celle-ci. Bizarrement, elle avait moins peur du noir que de la lumière. C'est pour cela que l'elfe – lorsqu'elle n'était pas en cours ou en Terre du Milieu – se mit à errer chaque nuit parmi le dédale de couloirs. Se moquant de la fraicheur puis de la froideur qui s'étaient abattues progressivement au fur et à mesure que le mois d'octobre défilait, la sorcière marchait en ressassant ses pénibles pensées. Une nuit où ses souvenirs la torturaient particulièrement, elle fut interrompue par une voix douce :

Vous aimez bien vous promener la nuit Mademoiselle Lopès, déclara Lupin.

_Vous aussi à ce que je vois_, eut-elle envie de répliquer mais se contenta d'un simplement haussement d'épaules.

Pour certains, la nuit est propice au repos tandis que pour d'autres, elle est l'occasion de méditer. Mon instinct me souffle que vous appartenez à la deuxième catégorie. Tout comme moi.

_Pourtant on dirait que vous auriez plus besoin de dormir que de réfléchir_, continua à penser la guerrière en son for intérieur.

Vous n'êtes pas bavarde... pourtant, j'ai eu vent de certaines de vos légendaires frasques. Le pauvre Professeur Rogue en a bien souvent fait les frais ! rigola-t-il.

À cette évocation, l'elfe ne put retenir l'esquisse d'un léger sourire. Effectivement, c'était le bon vieux temps.

J'ai appris ce qu'il est arrivé à votre sœur, poursuivit-il doucement. J'en suis désolé...

En entendant cette phrase, Sol soupira ouvertement et tourna délibérément le dos au professeur, plongeant ainsi son regard dans l'étendue des arbres envahie par la pénombre. Évidemment, cet homme n'était encore qu'un enseignant qui se permettait de compatir à son malheur. Par tous les Valars ! N'y a-t-il donc personne qui comprenne qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre les gens parler de sa sœur ? Au moins, Rogue avait le mérite d'agir envers elle comme si rien n'avait changé. Ses yeux ne reflétaient pas la pitié qu'elle pouvait lire dans chaque regard, lui rappelant ainsi cruellement à chaque seconde ce qu'elle avait perdu.

L'autre jour, nous avions abordé en cours les épouvantards. Savez-vous de quoi il s'agissait ?

L'elfe haussa les épaules.

Ces créatures prennent l'apparence de nos pires peurs même de celles dont nous n'avons pas conscience.

J'ai peur de personne, lâcha la jeune femme d'une voix si basse que Lupin ne fut pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de vérifier car son élève s'éloigna d'un pas vif dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Il avait des difficultés à cerner son élève. Un jour, elle se montrait plutôt agréable malgré son humour tendant sur l'impertinence, le jour suivant, elle était renfermée et agressive. Dumbledore lui avait expliqué qui elle était ainsi que son mode de vie spécifique. Malgré cela, le Professeur Lupin ne parvenait pas à comprendre vraiment qui était cette jeune fille. Ce dont il n'avait pas encore conscience, c'est que Soledad commençait à l'apprécier et à lui accorder une relative confiance. Peu de personne pouvait se vanter de cet exploit.

Durant la première sortie des élèves au Pré-au-lard qui eut lieu pour Halloween, Ana profita de cet après-midi pour montrer à Soledad les principaux sorts appris ces derniers mois. Le Professeur Lupin leur proposa, en faisant fi de sa fatigue manifeste, de les aider à s'entraîner. Ils lancèrent des sorts de défense pendant plusieurs heures et cela finit même par un fou rire commun lorsque Ana se trompa de cible et envoya valser sa sœur contre un mur. Inquiète, elle se précipita vers elle pour s'excuser et s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé. Celle-ci la regarda d'un regard noir avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire en remarquant son air excessivement paniqué. D'abord sceptique, elle rejoignit son amie dans son délire et l'hilarité gagna le professeur aussi.

L'habituel festin d'Halloween se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. La plupart des élèves étaient ravis de leur journée passée au village entièrement habité par des sorciers. Harry les écoutait poliment s'extasier tout en tentant de cacher sa déception de ne pas avoir pu aller avec eux. En effet, les responsables légaux n'avaient pas signé l'autorisation de sortie et le Professeur McGonagall avait refusé d'endosser ce rôle. À la fin du repas, ils remontèrent à la tour Gryffondore mais furent bloqués par un amas d'élèves qui n'avaient pas.

Que quelqu'un aille chercher le Professeur Dumbledore ! ordonna d'une voix aigüe Percy Weasley en tant que préfet-en-chef.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? se renseigna Ginny.

Écartez-vous ! exigea Soledad qui prit les choses en main.

Ses camarades la laissèrent passer sans problème. Après tout, elle était un peu plus apte qu'eux à gérer le problème. En arrivant devant le portrait, elle constata que celui avait été lacéré à plusieurs reprises par une lame tranchante. La Grosse Dame avait disparu et le passage était clos. Soledad la repéra rapidement dissimulée dans un autre tableau complétement terrorisée.

Qui vous a attaqué ? l'interrogea-t-elle en voyant le Directeur la rejoindre rapidement.

Il est fou ! Complétement fou ! gémit-elle hystérique. Il m'a poignardé ! sanglota-t-elle.

Mais qui ça ? la pressa l'elfe.

Sirius Black ! lâcha-t-elle telle une bombe.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**Merci pour vos visites et à bientôt ! (enfin, ça serait peut-être en avril la prochaine fois parce que là, deux chapitres en 20 jours, je ne suis pas sûre que pouvoir renouveler cet petit exploit XD )**

**Bye !**


	20. Chutes en série

**Bonjour !**  
**J'espère que vous allez bien depuis la dernière fois. Pour ma part, ce n'est pas la grande forme... mais bon, ça va passer.**  
**Je vous poste la suite sans plus tarder et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 – Chutes en série.**

Une fois que la Grosse Dame eut annoncé l'intrusion du criminel Sirius Black, Soledad laissa échapper un rire moqueur et s'adressa au Directeur :

Vous disiez quoi déjà ? Que les détraqueurs allaient assurer la sécurité ? Non mais laissez-moi rire !

Sol, je crois que ce n'est pas le moment de faire des remarques sarcastiques, lui notifia Ana sur un ton désapprobateur.

Sarcastiques ? Réalistes oui ! poursuivit-elle. Bon, faut s'assurer qu'il ne soit plus dans le château maintenant.

Tous les élèves retournent dans la Grande Salle ! ordonna fermement Albus Dumbledore. Vous y passerez la nuit le temps que les professeurs vérifient l'ensemble de Poudard.

Ana, tu les accompagnes ? Je vais fouiller le château et le parc.

Pourquoi je ne viendrais pas avec toi ? protesta-t-elle. J'ai appris à me défendre !

Justement, il faut bien une personne qualifiée pour veiller sur les élèves.

Tiens, un soupçon de diplomatie, releva sa sœur adoptive.

Tiens, un soupçon d'ironie, répondit Soledad du tac-au-tac. Quand j'aurai fini mon tour, je retournerai voir où en est la Communauté donc…

Donc je ne m'inquiète pas si tu disparais plusieurs jours, compléta l'elfe habituée. Entendu.

Les professeurs se mirent par équipe de deux pour plus de sécurité. Évidemment, Soledad ne fut pas particulièrement ravie d'entendre Dumbledore lui demander de fouiller les cachots en compagnie de Rogue. Celui-ci afficha également une mine écœurée et tourna les talons avec son légendaire mouvement de cape sans attendre la jeune femme.

Je vais vous faciliter la tâche, grogna-t-elle en le rattrapant. Vous vous occupez des cachots et je fouille le parc.

Si le Directeur m'a imposé votre présence, ce n'est certes pas pour mon plaisir personnel. Il veut que je garde un œil sur vous, renifla-t-il dédaigneusement.

Comme si l'idée que je me fasse prendre par surprise par Black ne vous ferait pas plaisir, rétorqua-t-elle blasée.

Je décline toute responsabilité en cas d'accident, déclara-t-il le visage ponctué par un mauvais rictus. Faites-vous tuer si cela vous chante, cela m'importe peu.

Avec un peu de chances, Black vous trouvera le premier ! lâcha-t-elle brusquement avant de sortir dans le parc.

Après avoir fait le tour de la propriété en inspectant les moindres recoins, Soledad allait rentrer lorsqu'elle remarqua des empreintes suspectes. Mettant à profit son expérience de rôdeuse, elle détailla les traces dans la boue encore fraîche. On aurait dit des empreintes de pattes d'un gros chien ce qui était étrange étant donné qu'aucun élève n'en possédait un. Un chien sauvage ? Cela serait étonnant… La piste s'arrêtait à quelques dizaines de mètres dans la Forêt Interdite. Soupirant, l'elfe retourna dans la Grande Salle du château à trois heures du matin. Dumbledore était en train de chuchoter avec Rogue. Elle perçut une partie de leur conversation avant d'annoncer sa présence.

… impossible que Black ait pu pénétrer sans une aide extérieure. Rappelez-vous des soupçons dont je vous ai parlé précédemment à propos de la nomination de…

Je ne pense pas que quiconque à l'intérieur de ce château ait aidé Black à entrer, coupa le Directeur fermement en se retournant pour tomber nez à nez avec l'elfe.

Rien à signaler dehors hormis des empreintes fraiches d'un gros toutou. C'est important à votre avis ? s'enquit-elle en chuchotant. Non ? Bon alors je vous laisse, j'ai à faire ailleurs.

Une file d'hommes se frayaient difficilement un chemin dans la neige pour pouvoir échapper à la fureur de la montagne. La Communauté avait essayé de passer au-dessus du col du Caradhras mais avait finalement dû renoncer et rebrousser chemin lorsqu'une avalanche avait bien failli les tuer.

- Alors comme ça on fait demi-tour ? les railla une voix féminine qui les fit sursauter.

- On a failli périr emportés par une avalanche, expliqua rapidement le rôdeur en guise de salut.

- Qui a été assez stupide pour crier dans la montagne aussi ? se moqua-t-elle ouvertement.

- C'était l'œuvre de Saroumane, bougonna Gandalf avec humeur.

- Encore ! Mais il est partout celui-là ! s'insurgea Aliania dont le visage s'était voilé.

- Nous devons passer par-dessous la montagne, poursuivit l'elfe aux yeux bleus d'un air neutre.

- La Moria ? s'étonna la sorcière. Le Trouée du Rohan serait moins risquée… objecta-t-elle sérieusement.

- Elle nous rapprocherait trop de l'Isengard ! la contrecarra son mentor. Nous n'avons pas le choix !

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous allez trouver dans ces mines Gandalf, lui répliqua fortement la jeune femme avec aplomb.

- Mon cousin sera ravi de nous accueillir ! protesta Gimli outré par ces propos. Vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'est l'hospitalité légendaire des nains !

- Gimli, je sais combien les gens de votre peuple peuvent être accueillants. Seulement, je doute que la Moria soit telle que celle que vous ayez connue…

- Et pourquoi cela je vous prie ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas et ordonna au Magicien et au rôdeur de la suivre plus bas pour leur parler en aparté :

- Les mines rengorgent de dangers ! C'est de la folie de pénétrer là-bas ! Vaut mieux affronter la neige que les abîmes. Vous le savez fort bien tous les deux alors pourquoi insister dans cette voie-là ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Saroumane surveille la Trouée du Rohan. Seules les mines sont encore à l'abri de son regard.

- N'empêche que je persiste à dire qu'il vaut mieux affronter le traitre que de se terrer dans les profondeurs du monde, trancha-t-elle fermement.

- Si vous craignez la noirceur, alors soit. Nous vous passerons de vous, la provoqua consciemment Gandalf, sûr de sa réaction.

- Je n'ai peur de rien ! C'est pour vous tous que je disais ça ! Mais soit, allons dans les mines ! Faisons-nous tous enterrer vivants, il n'y a pas de problème ! Avec un peu de chance, on ne croisera que des trolls des cavernes et des gobelins…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut croiser d'autre ? s'enquit Aragorn inquiet.

- Oui Gandalf, qu'est-ce qu'on peut trouver d'autre dans des mines ? demanda ironiquement l'elfe l'air intéressé.

- Rien que nous ne pouvons éviter en traversant silencieusement la montagne.

- Si vous le dites… soupira-t-elle excédée en capitulant avant de se retourner vers les autres membres de la Communauté et leur crier :

- Venez ! Allons-nous faire exterminer !

Ils la suivirent l'air plus qu'inquiet. Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir trouver dans ces mines qui effraie autant la sorcière ? Car tous avaient compris qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner aisément…

Alors que les élèves se rendirent à leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal du vendredi après-midi, ils furent surpris d'être accueillis froidement par le Professeur Rogue. Harry voulut immédiatement savoir où se trouvait son professeur préféré mais se fit sèchement rembarrer par le Maître des Potions qui lui ôta dix point pour impertinence. Ana soupira discrètement face au mauvais caractère de l'homme. Après tout, la question de l'élève était légitime. Il était fort injuste de pénaliser quelqu'un qui se souciait d'un autre. Les abus se poursuivirent lorsqu'Hermione fit remarquer au professeur que ce n'était pas encore la date pour étudier les loups-garous. Severus Rogue retira de nouveaux points pour cette remarque jugée déplacée. Ron écopa même d'une retenue pour lui avoir fait remarquer que ce n'était pas la peine de les interroger si c'était pour refuser d'écouter la réponse des élèves prêts à répondre. Heureusement que Soledad n'était pas présente… Elle aurait incendié le professeur sur place !

Le lendemain, les équipes de Pouffsouffle et Gryffondor s'apprêtaient à s'affronter sur le terrain de Quidditch sous un temps plus que pluvieux. L'équipe des Serpentard s'était arrangée pour ne pas jouer ce match sous prétexte que leur attrapeur n'était pas encore remis de sa blessure au bras. Il était évident que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour être sûr de ne pas perdre la compétition à cause de la météo déplorable. Le public frissonnait dans les tribunes et espérait que le match se conclurait vite. Trente minutes après son commencement, les Rouges et Or menaient de cinquante points. Avec ses yeux d'elfe, Ana voyait combien les joueurs avaient les traits concentrés sur le jeu adverse. Soudain, tout devint froid. Glacial même. L'atmosphère se fit intensément austère et la pluie n'y était pour rien. Des formes sombres encapuchonnées surgirent sur le terrain. Elles planaient littéralement, provoquant la terreur parmi les spectateurs et les sportifs. Ana se sentit vraiment nauséeuse. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de faire passer son malaise mais des cris de supplications agonisantes retentirent dans son esprit :

_Non, pitié ! Pitié ! Je serai sage, je vous le promets, je serai sage, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez ! Ayez pitié, ayez pitié !_ supplia une petite voix suraiguë.

La petite fille se mit à crier et à pleurer de plus belle. L'elfe s'agrippa ses cheveux et se recroquevilla. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix suppliante… Elle venait de se rappeler un passage de sa petite enfance avant qu'un rôdeur ne la conduise mourante auprès du Seigneur Lenorièl à la Cité d'Argent.

_Tais-toi sale gamine !_ ordonna sèchement une voix rauque d'homme. _Tu vas voir ce que je fais de la vermine dans ton genre !_

Ana ! cria une autre personne. Ana ! Ressaisis-toi ! Ce sont les détraqueurs qui te rendent malade ! Allez, relève-toi ! l'encouragea Hermione en la secouant.

Avec difficulté, l'elfe s'extirpa de ses sombres souvenirs et regarda autour d'elle. Au même moment, des élèves se mirent à hurler en désignant quelque chose dans le ciel. Levant les yeux, Ana vit avec horreur une silhouette inconsciente en pleine chute libre. Se rappelant d'un sort qu'elle avait lu quelques jours plus tôt dans un livre de Sortilèges pour Niveau Avancé, elle se redressa et brama le sort en visant le joueur de Gryffondor qui n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres du sol boueux. Le Directeur eut aussi le même réflexe et s'écria :

_Arresto Momentum _!

Le garçon atterri assez brutalement dans l'herbe malgré le net ralentissement provoqué par les deux sortilèges combinés. Albus Dumbledore s'avança furieusement sur le terrain et lança des formes argentées sur les gardiens d'Azkaban qui prirent la fuite. Faisant apparaitre un brancard, il fit léviter son élève et le déposa délicatement dessus. Sans prononcer un seul mot, il se hâta de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Chancelante, Ana se rassit sur le banc et souffla un bon coup pour tenter d'évacuer la foule de sentiments qui l'avaient envahie en moins de deux minutes.

Profitant de l'absence prolongée de son compagnon, Aliana se faufila discrètement dans le couloir menant au bureau interdit. Elle avait dérobé à l'insu d'Arthélius la clef qui ne quittait normalement jamais son cou lorsqu'il s'était assoupi hier soir après avoir assouvi ses pulsions. Elle avait été étonnement chanceuse lorsqu'il était parti en mission sans vérifier la présence du crochet sur lui.

Les lieux étaient vides vu qu'une énorme attaque avait lieu en ce moment-même quelque part à la surface. La sorcière s'en moquait tant que cela occupait suffisamment longtemps les soldats en dehors du palais. Avec mille précautions, elle ouvrit la porte cadenassée et pénétra dans la pièce qui n'avait guère changé depuis sa dernière visite quelques mois plus tôt. Seul un élément central était nouveau. Un piédestal trônait au centre du bureau. Il était recouvert par un tissu de velours noir. Curieuse, Aliana souleva lentement l'étoffe et se figea. Dissimulé sous ce simple chiffon se trouvait une boule de verre noirâtre. Bien qu'elle n'en ait jamais possédé, l'elfe comprit immédiatement de quoi il en retournait. Il s'agissait d'un Palantir, une pierre de vision qui permettait de communiquer avec des personnes possédant ses semblables. Le problème était qu'aux dernières nouvelles, l'une d'entre elles appartenait à Sauron lui-même. Il n'était donc pas impossible que le Seigneur de la Terre Noire utilise cet objet pour les espionner à leur insu. À leur insu vraiment ? Arthélius était loin d'être ignorant de ces anciens artéfacts. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque de dévoiler ses actions à son ennemi sans raisons justifiées… Le cerveau de la jeune femme était en ébullition. Quelque chose clochait. Son amant n'aurait jamais eu recours à cette pierre en temps normal. Il savait parfaitement que l'œil de Sauron était à l'affût de la moindre information sur les royaumes extérieurs à ses frontières. Alors pourquoi diable gardait-il cet objet dans cette pièce ? La boule se colora soudainement d'une lueur flamboyante. Effrayée, l'elfe rabattit rapidement le voile opaque dessus. Elle ne voulait pas que Sauron l'aperçoive.

Tu ne devrais pas être là ! la surprit une voix atrocement froide qui la fit se retourner vivement en retenant un cri.

Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ce Palantir ? répliqua-t-elle furieuse. Tu es devenu inconscient, fou, stupide ou les trois à la fois ?

Apparemment, tu n'as toujours pas retenu la leçon de respect de l'autre jour ! grogna-t-il en s'avançant menaçant.

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Te défouler sur moi encore une fois ? le nargua-t-elle dangereusement.

Puisqu'il te faut une piqure de rappel…

Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? l'ignora-t-elle bravement en cherchant instinctivement son collier pour ouvrir un portail en urgence.

Malheureusement, son homme le lui avait confisqué lors d'une précédente violente altercation. N'étant plus reliée avec ses sœurs magiquement, elle n'avait pas pu les appeler à l'aide et était donc coincée dans le palais. Quitte à reprendre des coups, autant en tirer le maximum d'informations essentielles…

C'est insensé tout ce que l'on peut retrouver dans les tréfonds de l'Anduin.

Tu as fait drainer la rivière ? demanda-t-elle choquée.

Ça m'a pris pas mal de temps mais j'ai fini par y arriver.

C'est celui d'Osgiliath, réalisa la sorcière en se remémorant les récits des anciennes batailles. La première pierre à avoir été perdue lors de la Lutte Fraticide !

Futée ! la félicita-t-il sournoisement avec de la saisir avec force à la gorge.

Pourquoi tu me fais ça ! cria-t-elle en épuisant sa réserve d'air inutilement.

Parce qu'il serait temps que tu comprennes que les chosent changent. Une nouvelle ère approche et tu dois choisir ton camps une bonne fois pour toute ! grogna-t-il en la relâchant un peu.

Je suis avec toi, répliqua-t-elle perdue.

C'est faux, je te veux à cent pour cent à mes côtés ! Je ne peux plus tolérer que tu vives ici et que ton cœur soit rattaché au camp adverse qui se fiche éperdument de toi ! Les Elfes, les Hommes : tous se moquent de toi et veulent ta mort ! Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à les protéger ?

Je ne les protège pas, nia-t-elle sans conviction.

Bien sûr que si ! À chaque attaque, tu évites l'affrontement. Je ne t'ai jamais vu assassiner une seule personne des forces de la Lumière. Les seuls êtres que tu as torturés et tués étaient des démons ennemis à notre clan. Maintenant, cela suffit ! C'est terminé, tu dois choisir. Ce sont eux ou moi. Tu as le choix entre ceux qui t'ont abandonnée et qui cherchent à te tuer ou ceux qui t'ont offert l'hospitalité et le salut. La mort ou la vie ?

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je devrais trancher un choix aussi net, lui répondit-elle les yeux larmoyants. Après tout, nous avons toujours fonctionné comme cela jusqu'à présent. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Tu me dis qu'une nouvelle ère approche ? Mais ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que le retour de Sauron a à voir avec nous ? Notre clan n'a jamais dépendu et ne dépendra jamais de lui !

Une guerre va éclater et ce n'est pas le moment de se trouver du mauvais côté Aliana ! rugit-il en la poussant contre le mur.

Du mauvais côté ? cria-t-elle en se redressant fièrement. Tu insinues quoi ? Qu'il faudrait se rallier à lui ? Tu comptes lui servir de sous-fifre ? l'insulta-t-elle.

Arthélius ne supporta pas ce nouvel affront et la gifla violemment. Sa compagne fut projetée à terre, la lèvre en sang. Portant sa main sur sa joue douloureuse, elle ne put retenir ses larmes de couler. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi l'homme qu'elle aimait s'en prenait physiquement à elle.

Si tu crains que Sauron finisse par dominer le monde, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'envisages pas de t'allier avec ceux qui luttent contre lui ?

Qui te parle de lutter ? s'enquit-il d'un air mauvais.

Je ne te suis plus… Quelle est ta position vis-à-vis de lui ?

Puisque tu tiens absolument à le savoir, je vais te le dire. Je joue stratégie. Je fais croire à Sauron que je suis d'accord avec ses idées. Lorsque le moment sera opportun, je me soulèverai contre lui et le renverserai !

Tu délires complétement, lâcha Aliana dans un rire sans joie. Sauron ne se laissera pas abuser par un tel stratagème ! Il te détruira avant !

Il ne me vaincra pas ! assura-t-il le regard flamboyant de colère.

Tu plaisantes ? Cela a déjà commencé… Il t'a corrompu rien qu'au travers d'une pierre de vision ! Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais tant changé ces derniers mois. Maintenant, j'ai un aperçu de la réponse, dit-elle amère.

Je suis mon propre chef ! hurla-t-il ivre de rage. Si tu ne me fais confiance, qui le fera ?

Au pire, qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre ? Tu viens de le dire : tu es chef, tu commandes et tes sujets obéissent. Peu importe qu'ils te fassent confiance ou non, lui fit-elle remarquer goguenarde.

Tu as raison, lui accorda-t-il une lueur folle dans le regard. Je commande et vous obéissez. Je t'ordonne donc de te tenir à mes côtés jusqu'au bout et ce à n'importe quel prix ! Tu vas me faire preuve d'une loyauté sans faille et d'une obéissance à toute épreuve ! vociféra-t-il. Désormais, je t'interdis de revoir tes sœurs et tu vas participer activement aux prochaines batailles. Montre au monde entier de quel côté tu es et assume-le fièrement !

Sinon quoi ? le provoqua-t-elle écœurée par son attitude dictatrice.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre par des mots. D'un ample geste de la main, il la cogna à nouveau. Elle laissa échapper un cri de souffrance et s'affaissa sur le sol. Il continua de l'asséner de virulents coups de pied dans le ventre. À un moment, elle sentit ses côtes se briser. Son souffle devint saccadé et ses sanglots plus rauques. Elle le supplia de s'arrêter mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il la saisit par la gorge et la força à se relever, la maintenant plaquée contre le mur.

Sinon je te tue, répondit-il enfin dans le creux de son oreille comme s'il lui murmurait des mots doux. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris cette fois ? lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue ensanglantée.

Va te faire… foutre, réussit-elle à articuler entre deux gémissements de douleur et de peur.

Oh bonne idée, lui susurra-t-il vicieusement. Puisque tu le proposes si gentiment, je cède à ta requête ! lâcha-t-il d'une voix impitoyable.

Arthélius releva brutalement la robe de sa compagne et commença à défaire sa ceinture. Aliana se remit à pleurer : il ne pouvait pas encore lui subir ça ! Comment avait-il pu changer à ce point en si peu de temps ? À cet instant, l'elfe se mit à détester plus que jamais Sauron. Elle ne pouvait se résigner à penser du mal de l'homme qui l'avait toujours défendue alors elle se rabattit sur la pensée que le Seigneur du Mordor avait réussi à le corrompre sournoisement. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était irritable et adoptait un comportement inacceptable. L'esprit de l'homme était forcément possédé, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Jamais il ne l'aurait traitée de la sorte s'il était réellement lui. C'était cette pensée qu'elle ressassa en boucle pour ne sombrer dans la folie. Il était innocent, Sauron le manipulait à distance. Il était inconscient, Sauron l'obligeait à agir comme ça…

Mon Seigneur ! l'appela l'un de ces gardes de l'autre côté de la porte. Un sorcier demande à vous voir. Il affirme que cela est urgent.

Laissant échapper un grognement de frustration, il se rhabilla et sortit en claquant la porte. La jeune femme se recroquevilla avec peine contre la paroi en gémissant. Chaque parcelle de son corps lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle se demandait comment ses autres sœurs supportaient autant la douleur durant leurs combats. C'était inhumain une telle souffrance ! Elle tenta de se relever mais la douleur atteignit un tel degré de supplice qu'elle défaillit et tomba sur le sol de pierres froides.

Au bout des plusieurs heures de marche intensive, la Communauté avait fini par redescendre aux racines de la montagne colérique. Ils arrivèrent vers un lac sombre qui s'étendait presque jusqu'aux parois rocheuses.

Voici l'entrée des mines, déclara le Magicien.

Et où sont les portes ? s'enquit le fils de Thranduil perplexe.

Étape numéro un : trouver et ouvrir ces maudites portes invisibles si elles ne sont pas éclairées par les reflets lunaires. Étape numéro deux : traverser sans se faire tuer, énuméra Aliania toujours en désaccord avec le chemin emprunté.

Cela suffit Aliania ! Arrêtez donc de démotiver les troupes ! s'exclama Gandalf las.

Je vais être obligée de vous accompagner pour protéger votre vieille carcasse croulante contre vous-savez-quoi, grinçant-elle entre ses dents. Étant donné que je ne pourrai pas ouvrir de portail dans ce lieu infect, je suis forcée de venir avec vous de l'entrée à la sortie. Enfin, s'il y a une sortie…

L'Istari préféra ne rien répondre et commença à tâter la roche étonnamment lisse pour trouver l'entrée. La sorcière-elfe alla s'asseoir dans un coin en grommelant. Elle ne la sentait vraiment pas cette traversée ! Au bout d'un moment, elle fut tirée de ses pensées par des bruits d'éclaboussures. Merry et Pippin s'occupaient à faire des ricochets sur la surface aux reflets noirs. Avant qu'elle puisse intervenir, Aragorn saisit le bras du plus jeune en lui ordonnant d'arrêter. La sorcière continua à fixer l'onde qui ondulait légèrement malgré l'absence de la caresse du vent. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se leva pour observer le phénomène de plus près.

Qui y-a-t-il ? lui demanda l'homme qui l'avait rejoint.

Tu trouves ça normal que l'eau bouge toute seule ?

Sans doute les remous des pierres lancées…

Non, c'est autre chose, murmura-t-elle sur ses gardes.

Leur attention fut détournée par un bruit de grincement glauque : les portes des mines étaient en train de s'ouvrir. Rejoignant les autres, Aragorn et Aliania entrèrent précautionneusement à l'intérieur sombre et humide. S'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité, le rôdeur comprit rapidement que les appréhensions de son amie étaient fondées. Les lieux n'avaient rien d'accueillant : la noirceur dissimulait de dizaines des squelettes criblés de flèches jonchant le sol. Le nain hurla son désespoir tandis que les autres tirèrent leurs épées, regrettant d'être venus ici. Soudain, Frodon poussa un cri horrifié. Se retournant vivement, les compagnons virent un amas de tentacules entrainant le hobbit vers les profondeurs du lac. S'arrachant de leur stupeur, ils se précipitèrent en brandissant leurs épées. Les hommes et les hobbits coupèrent tant bien que mal les membres gluants de la créature cauchemardesque tandis que Legolas tenta de l'empaler d'une volée de flèches. Aliania était restée sur le bord. L'idée d'aller dans l'eau la bloquait complètement. Sans le vouloir, elle revoyait des flashs des derniers instants passés avec sa grande sœur dans la rivière tumultueuse. Elle fut arrachée brusquement de sa catatonie lorsque l'une des tentacules l'agrippa et l'entraina dans l'eau nauséabonde. Malgré tous ses efforts pour se dégager de l'emprise étouffante de la créature marine, elle fut engloutie dans les flots. Boromir eut l'excellent réflexe de se précipiter vers elle et de trancher sauvagement les articulations visqueuses. Il réussit à extirper la jeune femme du lac et la tira dans les mines sur l'injonction du magicien. Tous coururent à l'intérieur pour échapper à leur adversaire qui les poursuivit tout de même. L'entrée s'écroula sur elle, bloquant ainsi définitivement les membres de la Communauté dans les mines.

Aliania, tu n'as rien ? s'inquiéta Legolas en oubliant momentanément que la jeune femme ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis des semaines.

Ça va très bien ! le repoussa-t-elle avec conviction en se redressant chancelante.

Elle se mit à tousser et à cracher de l'eau.

Tout le... monde est là ? s'époumona-t-elle en essorant ses cheveux et ses vêtements qui lui collaient désagréablement à la peau.

Oui, lui répondit Gandalf après avoir fait une rapide vérification, nous sommes tous là. Nous n'avons plus le choix maintenant, il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria, soupira-t-il en éclairant d'une lueur faible les débris avec son bâton magique.

C'est un peu tard pour les regrets... fit remarquer l'elfe acerbe. Plus vite on avancera en silence, plus vite on aura une chance de sortir vivants de ce tombeau ! Allons-y ! déclara-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres déterminée.

La Communauté marcha durant plusieurs heures dans une quasi obscurité. Seul le bâton de Gandalf produisait un peu de lumière, les empêchant ainsi de tomber dans de profonds et sombres gouffres. Parfois, le Magicien hésitait entre deux passages mais choisissait relativement vite malgré tout. Néanmoins, ils arrivèrent à l'embranchement de trois tunnels qui prenaient tous la direction de l'est. Ne parvenant pas à se décider sur le chemin à emprunter, il opta pour passer la nuit dans l'une des pièces annexes qui devait être une ancienne salle de garde. Fatigués, les hommes s'assirent en soupirant de soulagement. Ce bien-être fut de bien courte durée lorsqu'un bruit retentit dans le silence pesant. Aliania fixait d'un œil réprobateur Pippin qui était responsable de cet écho puisqu'il avait stupidement jeté une pierre dans l'un des puits. Gandalf le réprimanda sévèrement et se tut lorsque des bruits irréguliers de tambours se firent entendre au loin.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura Boromir anxieux.

On dirait des signaux… analysa l'elfe aux yeux bleus.

Ce sont des signaux, confirma son ancienne compagne exaspérée. Il faut que l'on continue le plus vite possible. Avec un peu de chance, notre présence ne sera pas détectée.

Prenons la voie de droite, l'air y est moins vicié, décréta l'Istari. Je ne pense pas me tromper en nous y engageant.

Elle les mena dans l'étroit passage constitué de centaines de marches montantes. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait la sensation d'être épiée par quelque chose mais elle n'avait pas réussi à identifier quoi. Elle avait fait part de ses inquiétudes au Magicien qui lui avait avoué qu'il s'agissait probablement de Gollum, la créature qui possédait l'Anneau avant Bilbon, qui les suivait. Loin de la soulager, cette nouvelle la rendait nerveuse. D'après ce qu'avait pu observer Aragorn lors de sa capture, cette créature semblait sournoise et manipulatrice. Cela ne lui plaisait guère de la savoir tapie dans l'ombre à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux.

Après deux heures de cheminement assez ardu, ils parvinrent dans une immense salle surplombée par de magnifiques voutes. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une immense stèle tombale où était gravé le nom de Balin, le fils de Fundin, le Seigneur de la Moria. Gimli fut affligé par cette macabre découverte et tomba à genou sous les regards compatissants des autres. Gandalf repéra un vieil ouvrage poussiéreux tenu par un squelette. Il s'en saisit et commença la lecture. Il s'agissait des derniers moments vécus par les nains durant l'ultime bataille des mines. L'écriture était effacée par endroit ce qui rendait l'analyse complexe. Le récit s'acheva sur quelques mots qui donnèrent des frissons dans le dos des lecteurs : _nous ne pouvons plus sortir, ils arrivent_…

Écoutez ! souffla la jeune femme tous les sens en alerte. Vous entendez ?

De nouveaux roulements de tambours rejaillirent des profondeurs. Les sons semblaient se rapprocher et étaient ponctués par des cris stridents et des bruits de piétinements.

Bloquez les issues ! ordonna le Magicien. Et reculez vers le fond !

Tandis qu'Aragorn s'empressa de barricader l'entrée avec Boromir, ce dernier recula vivement pour éviter de se faire embrocher par une série de flèches et informa rapidement les autres qu'il y avait un troll des cavernes au-delà de la porte.

Bon sang ! Nous sommes piégés comme ces pauvres nains, grommela l'Istari. Pourquoi diable ai-je trainé en ces lieux ?

Estimez-vous heureux s'il n'y a que des orques et un troll qui nous attaquent ! lança son ancienne élève sombrement.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ? gémit Sam angoissé.

Priez pour ne pas avoir à le découvrir, fit l'elfe en grinçant des dents en bandant son arc.

Dès qu'un infime morceau de la porte fut arraché, Legolas décocha sa flèche qui alla se planter en plein dans le crâne d'un gobelin.

Je m'occupe du troll, ragea Aliania qui revoyait dans son esprit la masse puante qui avait provoqué l'éboulement de la terrasse à Imladris, la projetant ainsi elle et son aînée dans les eaux agitées de la rivière.

Pas toute seule, signala Aragorn qui se doutait de la pensée fugace de son amie.

Vu la quantité de bestioles dans le couloir, tu ne vas pas faire de crise de jalousie si je me réserve un troll ! ironisa-t-elle goguenarde en tirant son épée qui alternaient entre une lueur bleue et vert pale.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet artifice ? souffla le Gondorien en jetant un coup d'œil à l'arme luminescente.

À cet instant, le bois céda et une vague d'orques déferla sur la Communauté. La sorcière courut vers le troll qui défonça l'arche de l'entrée en un grognement monstrueux. Sans perdre de temps, Aliania roula entre ses jambes, se redressa et enfonça sa lame dans son mollet gauche. Criant, le troll abattit sa masse en direction de l'elfe qui l'esquiva sans difficulté aucune. La bataille faisait rage et tous – y compris les hobbits – croisaient le fer avec acharnement. À un moment, la guerrière crut entendre le porteur de l'Anneau appelé le rôdeur. Elle se retourna et vit son ami affalé contre un pilier fissuré. Le troll se détourna et visa le hobbit en plein dans la poitrine avec sa lance acérée. Les autres semis-hommes hurlaient d'horreur lorsqu'ils virent leur ami s'effondrer contre le mur le visage crispé de souffrance. Legolas et Aliania eurent alors le même réflexe : ils grimpèrent habilement sur la masse mouvante et décochèrent leurs pointes elfiques dans son cerveau. Cela suffit à achever la créature qui s'affala de tout son long. Les autres orques gisaient tous à terre. Aragorn, qui s'était ressaisit, se rua vers le hobbit s'attendant à trouver un tas de charpie à la place de son thorax. Avec sa grande surprise, le blessé se redressa en affirmant qu'il n'avait qu'une simple meurtrissure. Ses doigts écartèrent son col pour révéler une cotte de maille blanche étincelante.

Du mithril, souffla Gimli admiratif. Vous êtes très surprenant Monsieur Sacquet.

Au pont de Khazad-dûm ! urgea Gandalf.

Les membres de la Communauté se dépêchèrent de le suivre en direction de l'est vers la sortie. Des flammes formèrent derrière eux un large arc de cercle qui empêcha les centaines de gobelins de parvenir jusqu'à eux. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci poussèrent des hurlements stridents et reculèrent précipitamment comme s'il fuyait quelque chose de plus dangereux qu'eux-mêmes. Aliania échangea avec son ancien mentor un regard d'avertissement : ce qu'elle redoutait approchait…

Aragorn, il faut mener les autres jusqu'au pont ! cria la sorcière. Franchissez-le, la sortie sera toute proche après !

Je ne vous laisse pas ! protesta-t-il en s'arrêtant.

Faites ce qu'on vous dit, les épées ne nous sont d'aucun secours ici ! le morigéna le Magicien autoritairement.

Plus vous trainez, plus on aura du mal à _le_ retenir ! renchérit l'elfe brune.

Qui ça ?

Le balrog de Morgoth, répondit calmement la sorcière qui avait fait volte-face pour affronter la créature composée de feu et d'ombre. COUREZ !

Les hommes se hâtèrent de lui obéir bien que les deux humains trainèrent, peu désireux de les abandonner face au danger mortel. Les deux sorciers les rejoignirent assez vite. Arrivés devant l'étroit pont, Gandalf les fit passer en file indienne : Gimli s'empressa d'ouvrir la route sous les lancers de flèches de gobelins qui s'étaient postés au niveau des hautes arches. Les quatre hobbits le suivirent en évitant de regarder dans le vide qui leur paraissait sans fond. Puis vient le tour de Legolas, Boromir et Aragorn. Aliania s'engagea à son tour après s'être assurée que son précédent mentor la suivait. Arrivée au trois quart de la traversée, elle ressentit une grande douleur au niveau de son ancienne blessure affligée par les Nazgùls. Elle serra des dents en tombant à genoux, pliée en deux. Elle se força à respirer profondément et à se concentrer sur la scène qu'il se passait derrière elle. Entendant Frodon crier le nom du Magicien, elle essaya de se redresser. Sa vue se brouilla et un vertige la prit. Elle ouïe Legolas l'appeler mais ne put lui répondre. Alors elle sentit deux bras l'attraper fermement et l'entrainer de force vers la sortie. Parvenue de l'autre côté, elle se releva malgré ses jambes flageolantes et voulut aller aider Gandalf qui bloquait le passage au fléau de Dùrin.

Vous ne passerez pas ! s'époumona-t-il en frappant son bâton sur le sol qui se fendit, entrainant ainsi le monstre dans une chute s'annonçant funeste.

Le Magicien éreinté s'apprêtait à revenir vers ses compagnons lorsque le fouet rougeoyant du balrog s'enroulant autour de ses genoux, l'entrainant à son tour dans le gouffre. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir et tout virent avec une horreur froide leur guide basculer dans le vide en leur ordonnant une dernière fois de fuir. Frodon hurla sa détresse tandis qu'Aragorn força le groupe à avancer vers la sortie en vitesse. Les orques se moquaient éperdument de leur perte et continuaient à les prendre pour cible. D'ailleurs, l'un des projectiles érafla l'épaule de la sorcière ce qui eut pour effet de la sortir de son état de choc. D'un geste rageur, elle renvoya magiquement les flèches à leurs expéditeurs en les maudissant. Le groupe réussit à sortir des mines, les visages poussiéreux striés par les larmes. La plupart se laissèrent tomber à terre et libérèrent leur douleur. Le rôdeur, bien que son regard exprimait une profonde souffrance, exigea des plus vaillants qu'ils relèvent les autres. Les plaines étaient loin d'être des lieux sûrs, en particulier à la tombée de la nuit. Ils ne pourraient s'accorder du repos qu'en franchissant les frontières de la Lothorien qui s'étendait dans le lointain. Aliania n'approuvait guère la décision de son ami mais ne dit rien. Son désaccord n'était pas lié à des raisons de sécurité mais bel et bien à des motifs très personnels. Elle ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour affronter le regard de ces grands-parents… Une fois que la sorcière fut certaine que ses compagnons de route ne risquaient pas d'être traqués sur des orques, elle franchit le portail pour retourner à Poudlard.

Elle se sentait nauséeuse et n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Elle s'enferma dans le dortoir des filles mais fut vite dérangée par les voix atrocement surexcitées de Lavande et Parvati. Lasse, elle descendit rapidement les marches, traversa la Salle Commune et quitta la Tour Gryffondore pour errer une fois de plus dans les couloirs obscurs de l'école. Machinalement, elle finit dans la cour interne où elle avait déjà tant de fois ressassé ses sombres pensées. S'asseyant contre un muret, elle ferma les yeux en soupirant. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réussi à retenir son mentor ? Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi faible. Si elle s'était plus concentrée sur le balrog au lieu de la douleur inhérente à sa blessure, elle aurait pu anticiper la chute du Magicien et l'empêcher. La culpabilité et la douleur lui tordaient les entrailles.

Sol ? la tira de son autoflagellation une voix hésitante. Est-ce que ça va ?

Tu ne devrais pas être dehors Harry, lui reprocha-t-elle pour esquiver la question dont la réponse ne pouvait être que négative.

Je t'ai vu sortir en trombe tout à l'heure, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien.

Ce qui est ironique, dit-elle en rigolant faiblement, c'est que c'est mon rôle de veiller sur toi et non l'inverse.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux interlocuteurs. La légère brise souleva la mèche de garçon révélant ainsi sa fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Parlant plus pour elle-même, Soledad murmura :

Je n'ai pas été une très bonne protectrice...

Non Sol, dis pas ça...

C'est la vérité, affirma-t-elle d'une voix plus forte. Ça fait deux fois que Voldemort a essayé de te tuer rien que depuis ton entrée à Poudlard. Je ne t'ai protégé à aucun de ces moments-là. Je suis nulle ! gémit-elle.

Arrête ! Tu n'es pas nulle, je t'interdis de penser ça ! Écoute, je ne connais pas toute ta vie mais je sais que ton devoir de protection est ce qu'il y a de plus sacré pour toi. Ce sont des circonstances malheureuses qui t'ont empêchée d'être présente jusqu'à présent.

Peu importe les circonstances, le coupa-t-elle, tu es mon protégé et donc ma priorité.

Personne ne te reproche rien ! Je t'admire beaucoup tu sais : je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour tout gérer en même temps !

Je n'ai rien géré du tout ces dernières années, avoua-t-elle piteusement. Je n'ai fait que fuir ! Et ne dis pas le contraire car c'est vrai : j'ai tout plaqué sans penser une seule seconde aux conséquences que cela aurait et...

Mais nous allons tous bien Sol, l'arrêta fermement Harry. Je n'ai gardé aucune séquelles des attaques et Ginny s'en est très bien remise elle-aussi ! En plus, Ana était là. Nous n'avons jamais eu l'impression d'être abandonnés car ton amie s'est chargée de nous épauler. Ne penses plus au passé et tourne toi vers l'avenir. Je vais être honnête avec toi : je me suis enfui de chez mon oncle et ma tante et j'ai appris qu'un fou meurtrier s'est évadé d'Azkaban pour éventuellement me tuer. J'étais terrifié au début. Mais maintenant que tu es de retour, je me sens mieux car je sais qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver de fâcheux tant que tu restes dans le coin.

Dumbledore ne laisserait jamais Black t'approcher Harry.

Toi non plus, affirma le Survivant.

Tant que tu restes dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, ça devrait le faire, lâcha-t-elle en tentant de faire dévier la conversation vers un registre moins émotif. Enfin… si tu respectes le couvre-feu aussi, lui dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil. Allez viens, je te raccompagne à la Tour.

Aliania venait d'être appelée en urgence pour porter secours à une connaissance. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée sur les lieux de l'attaque, elle n'avait pu que constater qu'elle était arrivée trop tard. Le corps de la sorcière gisait sans vie dans une mare d'hémoglobine. Soupirant de lassitude, l'elfe ferma délicatement les yeux de sa congénère et fit une rapide prière pour elle. Encore une personne qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à sauver ! Cherchant d'éventuels indices sur l'identité de son agresseur, elle inspecta les lieux avec minutie. Elle finit par dénicher parmi les décombres un morceau de tissu déchiré. L'armoirie qui y figurait était parfaitement reconnaissable : le symbole d'Arthélius était brodé en rouge vif.

_Encore une personne à rajouter sur la liste de ses victimes ! _pensa-t-elle écœurée. _Il n'aurait jamais dû l'approcher… C'était dans le contrat. Quoique… il ne savait peut-être pas que je la connaissais ? _espéra-t-elle au fond d'elle-même.

La guerrière ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle aller lui parler ? En faire part à sa sœur ? Laissez passer ? Non, cette dernière option serait terriblement injuste pour celle qui venait de trépasser. Cela serait un affront à sa mémoire. Soupirant, Aliania décida de rendre visite à son aînée. Elle ne savait pas encore comment aborder le sujet avec elle. Tant pis, elle improviserait le moment venu.

Arrivant magiquement devant le lieu de résidence d'Arthélius, elle entra sans se soucier des gardes qui la fixaient d'un œil méfiant. La jeune femme trouva aisément sa grande sœur dans l'un des patios de la demeure.

Salut ! l'interpella-t-il d'un air qui se voulait enjoué. Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

Hey salut ! lui répondit-elle avec un sourire en se retournant vers elle.

Wow jolie marque, remarqua la visiteuse en voyant un important bleu sur sa joue.

Te marre pas, je me suis fait tomber dessus une pile de vieux bouquins, mentit-elle en grimaçant.

Je te croyais plus adroite que ça…

Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? demanda-t-elle en l'invitant à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

J'ai besoin d'une raison particulière ?

Non mais bon, tu aurais pu avoir une raison précise, souligna la sorcière en frissonnant légèrement.

Tu as froid ? s'étonna sa sœur en voyant la chair de poule recouvrir les bras nus de son interlocutrice.

Un peu, admit-elle doucement.

Attends, prends ma veste, lui offrit-elle en alliant le geste à la parole avant qu'elle ne puisse protester.

À cet instant précis, l'elfe regretta sa proposition. Elle avait oublié qu'elle ne portait qu'un débardeur dessous et que sa peau couverte de plaies encore très fraiches pour la plupart étaient plus que visibles. Son parent ne manqua pas de notifier ces marques et l'interrogea aussitôt sur leur provenance. Prise de court, elle balbutia une vague excuse sur une récente attaque mais sa sœur n'était pas dupe. Elle avait parfaitement compris que ces blessures avaient été commises volontairement.

Tu as recommencé ! lui reprocha-t-elle déçue par ce constat.

Non mais ce n'est rien du tout, dit-il d'une petite voix misérable.

Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'autre quand ça ne va pas ?

Rien !

Tu sais, les gens parlent…

Ah ouais, et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? grogna-t-elle amère.

J'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi tu avais toujours l'air malade, que tu forçais un peu trop sur la bouteille ces derniers temps, que tu te comportais vraiment bizarrement…

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre comme connerie !

Il n'y a que la vérité qui fait réagir…

En parlant de ça, tu sais où était ton copain il y a deux heures ? cracha-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Je crois qu'il devait mener un assaut à Dunarrow chez une sorcière, déclara-t-elle.

ET TU NE L'EN AS PAS EMPÊCHÉ ! s'insurgea-t-elle hors d'elle.

Pourquoi aurais-je fait cela ? sourcilla-t-elle.

IL L'A TUÉE ! vociféra-t-elle derechef. C'était l'une des nôtres ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de le laisser faire ça !

Je n'ai pas le droit de l'en empêcher non plus ! lui répondit-elle sur la défensive. Et puis, on parlait de toi et non des actions de mon copain...

Moi je te parle de lui !

TU COMMENCES SÉRIEUSEMENT À ME PRENDRE LA TÊTE ALIANIA ! DÉGAGE DE CHEZ MOI !

Tu me mets dehors ! s'offusqua-t-elle outrée.

OUI ! DÉGAGE ! lui cria-t-elle avant de quitter le patio à grands pas.

À la fois furieuse et peinée, la petite sœur reprit le chemin pour Poudlard, pressée de pouvoir s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour extirper son trop-plein d'émotions néfastes.

Depuis quelques semaines, Aliana s'ennuyait profondément. Sa dispute avec sa cadette la minait. Elle avait de la peine mais aussi de la colère envers elle : d'un côté, elle l'avait accusée de ne rien avoir fait pour empêcher la mort de la sorcière qu'Arthélius visait mais d'un autre côté, elle se rongeait les sangs pour elle. Jusqu'à présent, sa petite sœur avait toujours eu des tendances à se faire du mal pour évacuer la pression, mais Aliana ignorait à quel point. En revoyant les bras mutilés volontairement par sa sœur elle-même, elle frissonna. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser s'affliger ces entailles ! Elle devait agir mais comment ? Elles s'étaient quittées fâchées… C'était difficile d'aller la voir et de lui parler comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant, elle devait tenter le coup coûte que coûte. Et puis mince ! Elle restait l'aînée en fin de compte ! C'était à elle de savoir s'imposer vis-à-vis de ses plus jeunes sœurs ! Elle en avait assez d'être celle qui devait toujours se taire sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire à cause de son statut de Reine du Mal. Cela devait cesser ! Ce fut dans cet état de nerfs qu'elle traversa le portail grâce à son collier qu'elle avait réussi à récupérer pour la journée. Arthélius le lui avait rendu à sa demande. Elle en avait été étonnée et ne s'était pas posée plus de questions. Autant profiter de sa liberté provisoirement retrouvée. Elle apparut en plein milieu de la Grande Salle à l'heure du repas. Beaucoup d'élèves la regardèrent avec méfiance. Un vieillard qu'elle avait déjà vu précédemment se leva d'une table et vint à sa rencontre :

Je peux savoir comment vous avez réussi à rentrer ? s'enquit le Directeur à la nouvelle arrivée.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? C'est Sol que je viens voir, pas vous !

Les protections ont été renforcées, personne n'est censé rentrer à sa guise, déclara-t-il fermement.

Oh vous, le Gandalf numéro deux, fermez-la, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! lui répliqua-t-elle.

ALIANA ! s'insurgea sa cadette qui venait d'arriver suivie d'Ana. Ne lui parles pas de cette façon !

Depuis quand tu prônes le respect ? arqua-t-elle d'un sourcil provocateur.

Depuis quand tu agresses les gens d'entrée de jeu ? rétorqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac.

Depuis toujours, pourquoi ? fit Aliana derechef.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'irrita son double qui n'avait pas envie de parler à sa sœur – et surtout pas devant tout le monde – depuis leur dernière prise de tête.

Te voir.

C'est fait. Au revoir ! fit-elle sèchement en lui tournant le dos le visage fermé.

Oh ! Tu te fous de moi là ! lui sortit-elle en lui agrippant brusquement le bras pour la retenir.

Et toi de moi ! rétorqua-t-elle en lui faisant vivement face. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? On n'a plus rien à se dire !

Ce que tu peux être butée quand tu t'y mets... marmonna-t-elle.

Ah ouais ? ironisa-t-elle. Je suis butée ? C'est toujours mieux que d'être une lâche !

Lâche ? Et sur l'échelle de la lâcheté, tu te places où toi ? Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui passe mes journées à me cacher pour me scarifier ou pour me faire vomir ! lâcha impitoyablement sa sœur hors d'elle. Ou encore qui se saoule au point de…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa tirade car Soledad se rua sur elle, bien décidée à lui faire payer très cher ses paroles blessantes. Les professeurs ne purent pas les en empêcher et assistèrent impuissants à leur règlement de compte.

D'où tu te permets de dire ça ! hurla-t-elle ivre de colère et de peine.

La vérité fait mal, n'est-ce pas Aliania ! cracha son aînée qui lui rendit un coup de poing. Et toi, d'où tu t'es permise de me traiter comme si j'étais une traitresse ?

Comment veux-tu que je continue à te défendre si tu ne nous aides pas un minimum Aliana ? J'en ai ma claque de toujours m'en prendre plein la gueule pour rien !

Je n'en vaux pas la peine, c'est ça ? lança-t-elle blessée.

Sa sœur ne lui répondit rien, l'agrippa brusquement et la projeta en dehors de la Grande Salle. Elle se redressa et jetant un coup de pied latéral dans les côtes de Soledad qui eut le souffle momentanément coupé.

Arrêtez-vous ! les supplia Ana qui ne savait comment faire cesser le combat. Je vous en supplie, arrêtez-vous ! Sol, sois raisonnable, il y a des enfants qui vous regardent !

Mais la sorcière n'avait que faire des tentatives désespérée de sa sœur d'adoption. Toute la colère et la peine accumulées ces derniers temps voulaient sortir. Personne ne pourrait l'empêcher d'évacuer toute cette pression trop longtemps contenue. Les vannes étaient ouvertes, elles ne pouvaient être refermées d'un simple mot.

Par tous les Valars ! Faites quelque chose, elles vont s'entretuer ! plaida Ana en direction des professeurs figés. Professeur Dumbledore, il faut les séparer maintenant ! Envoyez-les contre un mur !

Je ne peux pas faire ça….

Bien sûr que si ! Il vaut mieux qu'elles soient assommées que mortes ! fit l'elfe en pleurs. Mais regardez-les ! Elles sont déjà dans un sale état ! s'époumona-t-elle hystérique. AGISSEZ !

Le Professeur Lupin tenta de s'interposer devant l'aînée lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à abattre sur sa sœur un morceau de ferraille provenant d'une armure. Malheureusement, il fut déséquilibré lors de l'impact et bascula dans l'escalier. Il dévala les marches et resta inerte en bas du palier. À cet instant, Dumbledore agit en obéissant aux ordres de l'elfe. Il pointa sa baguette sur les deux corps enchevêtrés et les envoya impitoyablement contre la paroi. Soledad se prit la pierre en pleine tempe qui s'ouvrit sous le choc. Assommée, elle s'affaissa le long du mur, inconsciente. Quant à Aliana, elle heurta la pierre dans un craquement sinistre. Jurant, elle serrant des dents en se maintenant son poignet serré contre sa poitrine.

Pars ! exigea Ana en s'adressant à elle droit dans les yeux et en abaissant sa baguette magique sur elle.

Furieuse et humiliée, elle se redressa avec le plus de fierté possible et s'enfuit dans la nuit. La jeune fille inanimée et son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal furent conduits à l'infirmerie et laissés aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh. Après leur avoir administré plusieurs potions, l'infirmière s'enferma sur son bureau le temps que ses patients se réveillent d'eux-mêmes. Le Professeur Lupin fut le premier à se tirer du voile cotonneux enveloppant son esprit. Calmement, il dévisagea son élève qui avait le bras droit en écharpe. Il profita de ce temps de tranquillité pour réfléchir à la scène qu'il s'était produit. Si son bon sens ne lui faisait pas défaut, la jeune femme qui était apparue en plein milieu du dîner se trouvait être Aliana, la sœur considérée comme maléfique par ses semblables. Dumbledore lui en avait vaguement fait part. Le professeur ne comprenait pas comment deux jeunes femmes, jumelles de surcroit, puissent se battre au point de vouloir s'entretuer. Il s'interrompit dans sa réflexion car son élève remua légèrement dans son lit. Après quelques secondes de gémissements, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à son voisin de chambre, elle se remit à fixer le plafond en silence. L'enseignant respecta l'état léthargique de l'elfe et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole. Ceci arriva quelques minutes après :

Je ne m'étais encore jamais battue avec Aliana..., souffla-t-elle la voix lointaine.

Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? questionna doucement Remus Lupin.

J'sais pas, répondit-elle de façon morne.

Peut-être parce qu'il y a des vérités que chacune d'entre vous n'étiez pas prêtes à entendre, suggéra l'homme qui se rappela des brides de leur dispute.

On n'est pas du genre à se mentir, contrecarra-t-elle derechef.

L'intention première n'est probablement pas de mentir mais de protéger l'autre, émit-il comme hypothèse.

Si vous le dites... dit-elle sans réfléchir en grimaçant de douleur.

Vous avez mal ? s'inquiéta le professeur.

Non, rétorqua-t-elle en grinçant des dents. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien ! Et vous, en dehors de la malencontreuse petite chute que vous venez de faire, pourquoi êtes-vous bloqué ici ?

Je suis juste là pour cette raison.

Belle tentative de mensonge, railla-t-elle. Vous êtes encore plus souvent à l'infirmerie que moi !

J'ai malheureusement une santé fragile.

Ouais, juste une fois par mois à la période de la pleine lune. C'est bon, j'ai deviné...

Le professeur tenta de nier la découverte.

Hey ! Soyez tranquille. Je ne dirai rien, lui promit-elle. Tant que vous n'êtes pas un danger pour les élèves les soirs de pleine lune, ça ne me dérange absolument pas d'avoir un loup-garou comme professeur.

Merci, murmura-t-il à court de mots.

Je vous en prie, il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier. Vous êtes qui vous êtes et personne n'a à vous juger pour cela. Ne laissez personne vous marcher dessus sous prétexte que vous n'êtes pas comme la majorité des sorciers !

Je prête sans doute bien plus d'attention aux jugements que vous... avoua-t-il tristement.

Si je m'étais écroulée à chaque insulte ou regard de travers, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais tout abandonné. Je pense que vous vous sous-estimez. Vous êtes bien plus fort que la plupart des sorciers. N'oubliez jamais cela Remus Lupin, lui dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. La preuve ? Vous arrivez à me faire parler alors que je fais tout pour garder le silence...

Parler libère, déclara-t-il d'un ton docte.

Sauf quand personne ne vous écoute ou ne vous comprend. Ce que j'apprécie chez vous, c'est que vous écoutez vraiment sans juger les gens. Ça se fait rare de nos jours...

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Parlez-moi de vous. Vous en avez appris suffisamment sur moi ces dernières heures. Il serait juste que la tendance s'inverse.

Que voulez-vous savoir ? Vous avez découvert l'essentiel.

N'essayez pas de me faire croire que votre existence entière se résume à vous transformer en boule de poils une fois par mois ! s'offusqua-t-elle gentiment.

Certes, ça serait un peu réducteur, admit-il en esquivant un sourire.

Vous avez été élève à Poudlard ?

Oui et cela grâce au professeur Dumbledore qui a tout fait pour que je puisse poursuivre une scolarité ordinaire.

Ça ne m'étonne guère... Mais j'y pense, vous avez du connaître les Potter, non ?

Oui, je les ai connus... Ils étaient mes amis, avoua-t-il douloureusement.

D'où votre sympathie prononcée pour leur fils je suppose, constata la sorcière.

J'essaie de rester dans une relation officielle professeur/élève.

Mais c'est difficile, devina Soledad compatissante. Harry est un garçon qui a le cœur sur la main malgré tout ce qu'il a vécu. Il a préservé son innocence et on donnerait tout pour que cela perdure.

Vous non plus, vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir eu une vie facile.

Oh mais on ne parle pas de moi mais de vous ! plaisanta-t-elle pour recadrer des choses. Je trouve aberrant que Harry ait du rester vivre chez les Dursley ! Il aurait été tellement mieux dans une autre famille. Ses parents n'avaient pas désigné de tuteur au cas où ? Ou une marraine ? Un parrain ?

Le regard du lycanthrope se voila.

Il avait effectivement un parrain. C'était notre meilleur ami. Mais il nous a trahi et a vendu James et Lily à Voldemort ! J'ai supplié Dumbledore pour avoir la garde d'Harry mais il a toujours refusé. J'imagine que ma condition lui aurait plus gâché la vie qu'autre chose, lâcha le lycan écœuré.

Vous pensez être pire que les Dursley ? s'étonna l'elfe. Wow, vous n'avez vraiment une bonne estime de vous ! Qu'est-il advenu de son parrain ?

Il... il a été arrêté par les aurors puis envoyé à Azkaban.

Au son de sa voix, Soledad sentit qu'il lui dissimulait un fait important. Pas besoin d'avoir un super instinct pour faire le rapprochement...

Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous demander s'il y est toujours ? ironisa-t-elle.

Il a pris pour perpétuité.

Ce n'était pas le sens caché de ma question : est-ce que Sirius Black est le parrain d'Harry ?

Comment l'avez-vous su ? balbutia l'homme qui avait considérablement blêmi.

Franchement, ce n'est pas difficile de parvenir à cette hypothèse. Black était un fidèle de Voldemort qui a tué douze moldus et un sorcier avant de se laisser capturer. Et comme par hasard, Harry a le droit à une protection rapprochée depuis que Black s'est échappé. Ça plus le fait qu'il y a un peu trop d'émotion dans votre récit pour que votre ancien ami ne soit pas mêlé à cette histoire... Conclusion : j'en déduis qu'il est le parrain en question. Putain, pauvre gosse... Est-ce que quelqu'un à prévu de lui dire la vérité ?

Vous voulez qu'on lui dise que la seule personne vivante qui pourrait lui faire office de famille est la même personne dont la trahison a conduit à l'assassinat de ses parents ?

Ce n'est pas une chose facile mais je ne pense pas que lui cacher la vérité soit une bonne chose.

On le protège, protesta-t-il.

Et que se passera-t-il quand il découvrira le pot aux roses ? Vous avez envisagé cette éventualité ? lui fit remarquer la guerrière.

Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il l'apprenne.

Il y a un risque énorme ! Ce n'est pas qu'un simple secret de famille qu'on peut définitivement taire. Le monde sorcier connait l'histoire de Black ; vos camarades de promo savent parfaitement qu'il était très ami avec les Potter. N'importe qui pourrait lâcher une bombe... De toute façon, il n'est pas stupide pour un gosse de treize ans. Il finira par découvrir que Black est son parrain, tôt ou tard, expliqua-t-elle pragmatique.

Quelques jours plus tard, les élèves avaient cessé de parler de la violente altercation entre les deux sœurs. La routine avait progressivement repris son cours. Un matin, le Trio d'Or et les deux elfes étaient tranquillement en train de se diriger vers les serres pour leur cours de botanique lorsqu'Hermione s'arrêta :

Vous savez qui c'est ? leur demanda-t-elle en désignant d'un geste de tête une personne qui venait d'apparaitre dans un portail semblable à ceux des deux sœurs.

Non, répondit Ana perplexe. Sol, tu sais de qui il s'agit ? s'enquit-elle en voyant la silhouette s'avancer vers eux à grands pas.

Oui, déclara-t-elle sombrement. La vraie question est : que fait-elle là ? Allez en cours, je m'en charge…

Tu es sûre ?

Oui ! les pressa-t-elle.

Ana entraina les jeunes Gryffondors vers les serres non sans avoir noté dans sa tête que l'étrangère était vêtue avec des vêtements ressemblant bizarrement à ceux que portent habituellement les gardes d'Arthélius.

Elyane ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? s'étonna Soledad. Comment ça se fait que tu aies le collier de ma sœur ? remarqua-t-elle suspicieusement.

Je l'ai volé…

QUOI !

Mais laisses-moi finir ! Je l'ai volé à Arthélius. Il lui a confisqué la dernière fois qu'elle est revenue de chez toi mais j'ai réussi à le reprendre…

Pourquoi ne pas le rapporter à sa propriétaire alors ? fit l'elfe sèchement.

Je sais que vous vous êtes pris la tête, commença la servante, mais faut que tu m'écoutes !

Là tout de suite, je n'ai pas envie d'écouter un démon ! l'agressa-t-elle vivement.

Oh mais tu vas te la fermer deux secondes et m'écouter ! s'énerva Elyane furieuse. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je mets ma vie en jeu pour venir te parler.

Il y a plutôt intérêt à ce que tu as à me dire soit réellement important sinon je t'étripe…

Ce n'est pas pour toi mais pour Aliana que je suis venue. Nom de Dieu, tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Elle ne va pas bien en ce moment ! Qu'est-ce que tu avais besoin de l'envoyer promener l'autre jour ? Tu es trop stupide !

J'espère que tu plaisantes ? Tu es venue pour m'insulter et me reprocher de m'être disputée avec ma sœur ? Mais tu as péter un câble Elyane !

S'il y a bien une personne qui a péter un câble, c'est Arthélius ! cracha-t-elle écœurée.

De quoi tu parles ? s'agaça la guerrière qui n'avait pas la patience de chercher à comprendre où la servante voulait en venir.

Tu ne t'es pas demandée pourquoi ta sœur était constamment recouverte de bleus et de fractures en tout genre depuis quelques temps ? Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi conne ! IL LA FRAPPE !

Hein ? articula Aliania choquée. Comment ça il la frappe ? Tu veux dire… il l'a maltraite ? Mais vraiment ? Ce ne sont pas des blessures accidentelles ?

Non ! Faut que tu interviennes ! Elle n'a aucun moyen de se défendre et il va finir par la tuer ! Et moi, je vais me faire égorger pour t'avoir prévenue…

Pourquoi elle ne se sert pas de ses pouvoirs pour le rejeter ?

Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! De toute évidence, il doit bien y avoir une explication mais elle ne me la donnera pas. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses la sortir de là. Tiens, je te rends son collier…

Je vais la chercher immédiatement, décida la sorcière qui sentait la fureur monter en elle. Planque-toi en attendant.

Ah ouais et où ça ? railla-t-elle. Il me retrouvera où que j'aille et me le fera payer cher !

Alors restes ici avec Anabellissë. Mais je te préviens, tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre elle ou les autres élèves, il n'y aura pas qu'Arthélius qui te traquera, la menaça-t-elle.

La confiance règne…

Depuis que je te connais, tu n'as jamais pu me sentir. Normal que je me méfie. Viens avec moi. Je vais prévenir Ana.

Rejoignant la serre en forçant l'allure, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et se dirigea vers sa sœur adoptive qui la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

Ana, lui souffla-t-elle rapidement, tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? se renseigna-t-elle anxieuse une fois sortie de la serre.

Je dois aller chercher Aliana qui a des ennuis. Tu peux rester avec Elyane ?

Euh excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ?

Elyane, elle vient de le dire ! fulmina la servante.

C'est une servante d'Arthélius… et une amie d'Aliana. Je reviens le plus vite possible. N'hésites pas à la maitriser si nécessaire, lui conseilla la guerrière méfiante.

Aliania fit son apparition dans le palais d'Arthélius. Jetant des regards noirs aux démons qui osaient la fixer, elle cherchait sa sœur en déambulant dans les couloirs. Perdant rapidement patience, elle exigea aux gardes de lui dire où était leur Reine. Personne ne lui répondit et certains baissèrent même les yeux. Elle leur demanda alors où se trouvait leur chef et là encore, elle ne reçut pas de réponses. Exaspérée, elle se dirigea vers les quartiers privés du couple. Tant pis elle franchissait une limite dans leur espace intime. Entrant de leur chambre, elle fut stupéfaite de trouver son double allongée sur le lit dans un état de semi-conscience. Son visage tuméfié était crispé par la douleur.

Aliana tu m'entends ? l'appela sa sœur en prenant son pouls qui était heureusement régulier.

Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais… là ? murmura-t-elle en tentant de se réveiller plus.

Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu aurais dû me le dire ! lui reprocha sa sœur en l'examinant brièvement.

Les blessures n'étaient pas spécialement belles à contempler mais aucunes ne semblaient engager le pronostic vital de la jeune femme.

Je suis juste tombée, mentit-elle piteusement.

Ouais, bien sûr ! Laisses tomber les fausses excuses, je sais tout. Tu peux te lever ?

Laisse-moi, gémit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Certainement pas. Allez debout ! la força-t-elle à se lever malgré ses protestations. On quitte la Terre du Milieu.

Pour aller où ? Je ne veux pas…

Tu te rappelles de Poudlard ? On y a fait une scène assez remarquée il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, plaisanta-t-elle.

Sa sœur se contenta de grogner un coup. Elle ne voulait pas quitter le palais malgré les derniers évènements. Le monde extérieur était trop hostile à son goût : elle était cataloguée comme une personne démoniaque alors fuir pour le camp de la Lumière n'était probablement pas la meilleure solution pour elle.

Durant les jours qui suivirent son arrivée à Poudlard, Aliana n'avait pas décroché un mot. Sa petite sœur ne lui en tenait pas rigueur car si leurs places étaient inversées, elle aurait sans doute adopté la même attitude. Le Professeur Dumbledore, informé de la situation, leur avait proposé un vieil appartement de préfets-en-chef inutilisé depuis des décennies car celui-ci se trouvait dans une partie du château peu fréquentée. Ana était donc restée dans le dortoir des filles tandis que les jumelles avaient emménagé dans l'ancien appartement. Ce dernier n'était pas des plus confortables mais elles s'en moquaient éperdument. Le confort n'avait jamais été l'une de leurs priorités. Chaque nuit, Soledad pouvoir entendre sa sœur sangloter mais elle n'osait pas aller lui parler. Qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire ? Que ce n'était pas grave ? Que cela allait passer tout seul ? Soledad savait que son aînée ne pourrait décemment pas retourner auprès d'Arthélius. Il avait franchi une limite qui n'admettait aucun point de retour en arrière…

Alors que les Gryffondors sortaient de leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, l'atmosphère devint soudainement lourde. La lumière qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres s'assombrit tandis que les murs se rendirent à trembler.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? gémit Hermione en s'accrochant au mur.

Tu crois que c'est un tremblement de terre ? s'enquit Harry inquiet.

Le Professeur Lupin sortit de sa classe pour voir d'où provenaient ces violentes vibrations.

Non, c'est autre chose, répondit sombrement Soledad qui se doutait de ce qu'il allait arriver. Les jeunes, vous retournez à vos dortoirs jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! exigea-t-elle fermement en voyant un portail s'ouvrir avec fracas. Maintenant !

Mais…

Ne discutez pas, renchérit l'enseignant en comprenant que son élève pressentait l'arrivée d'un danger imminent.

Vous aussi allez dans votre classe ! insista la guerrière en serrant des points.

Pas question, répondit-il simplement en levant sa baguette prêt à se défendre face à l'homme furibond qui venait de franchir le portail.

Où est-elle ? demanda froidement l'arrivant en toisant la sorcière.

De qui tu parles ? fit mine de s'étonner Soledad qui bouillonnait intérieurement.

Ne fais pas l'innocente avec moi Aliania, cracha Arthélius avec mépris.

Ah tu veux parler de ma grande sœur ? s'exclama-t-elle théâtralement.

OÙ EST-CE QU'ELLE EST ? s'énerva le démon.

Elle a bien le droit de venir me rendre visite ! Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? Aurais-tu peur qu'elle me fasse part d'une chose en particulier ? l'apostropha-t-elle vivement.

Elle n'a rien à faire ici ! poursuivit-il.

C'est TOI qui n'a rien à faire ici ! rétorqua vivement l'elfe qui sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à lui en coller une. TU CROYAIS QUE TU ALLAIS POUVOIR CONTINUER LONGTEMPS A LA TRAITER COMME ÇA ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ ! explosa-t-elle.

Ce ne sont pas tes affaires sale sorcière ! l'insulta-t-il.

Détrompes-toi : à partir du moment où je retrouve l'une de mes sœurs avec une seule marque de coup, cela devient mon problème. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça Arthélius. En levant la main sur elle, tu as signé ton arrêt de mort ! décréta-t-elle en détachant bien chaque mot.

Toujours aussi violente à ce que je vois… Tu es sûre que tu te trouves dans le bon camp ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tes soient-disant amis se méfient de toi. Tu agis plus comme un démon qu'une sorcière protectrice.

LA FERME ! bouillonna la guerrière en faisant un pas vers lui.

Ah, on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible, se délecta-t-il fier de lui. Quel dommage que ta soif de sang ne t'ai pas amenée à aller jusqu'au bout avec ta chère tante ! Moi qui espérais tellement que sa trahison te donne une excuse pour la tuer ! Dire que je l'ai tiré de son sommeil pour rien, soupira-t-il faussement déçu.

De quoi est-ce tu parles ? C'est… c'est toi ! réalisa-t-elle avec horreur. C'est toi qui as pactisé avec elle ! C'est de ta faute si nos liens ont été rompus ! ESPECE DE TRAITRE !

Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, elle se rua sur lui. Son élan lui permit de projeter le démon au sol. Bien que le choc fût brutal, celui-ci se débarrassa rapidement de l'elfe et se redressa le regard flamboyant.

Lupin, laissez-nous ! s'écria-t-elle en l'écartant du chemin d'une boule de feu.

Je ne vous abandonnerai pas contre cet homme ! protesta-t-il.

Vous faire tuer ne me sera d'aucune utilité, ragea-t-elle en envoyant son ennemi s'écraser contre un tableau dont les habitants s'enfuirent en hurlant. PARTEZ !

Mais l'enseignant n'en fit qu'à sa tête et commença à lancer des sorts à leur adversaire. Celui-ci les esquiva sans peine en ricanant et haussant du sourcil :

Tu t'es trouvé un preux chevalier ? railla-t-il.

T'occupes pas de lui, ça se passe entre toi et moi… l'asséna-t-elle d'une série de coups de poings.

Les murs tremblaient en raison du trop-plein de pouvoirs qui menaçait d'exploser. Loin d'être affaibli par les chocs répétés au visage, le démon la saisit par un bras et lui déboîta l'épaule dans un craquement sinistre. Glapissant de douleur, l'elfe se releva malgré tout et lui décrocha un coup de pied latéral dans le torse où un nouveau craquement retentit. Hors de lui, il brandit une énorme boule de feu et la lança sur la sorcière qui roula de justesse sur le côté. Néanmoins, une seconde boule flamboyante se dirigea inévitablement vers son visage. Voyant qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps pour l'éviter, elle se protégea avec ses bras et attendit la sensation de brûlure. Mais celle-ci ne parvint jamais : Remus Lupin avait conjuré un puissant bouclier où s'était écrasé le projectile.

Tu commences vraiment à m'énerver toi ! le maudit le démon en faisant apparaitre une lame pour transpercer le flanc du professeur.

C'EST BON ! hurla une voix féminine. Je rentre avec toi. Mais laisse-les tranquille… s'il te plait.

ALIANA NON ! s'insurgea sa petite sœur en se précipitant devant elle. Tu ne vas pas retourner avec ce cinglé !

Il n'est pas cinglé… souffla-t-elle.

Tu ne peux pas le choisir, ce n'est pas possible ! Il est violent avec toi ! tenta-t-elle de la raisonner.

Ça, ça me regarde, fit-elle à voix basse le regard fuyant.

C'est lui qui s'est allié avec Prestya pour briser nos liens ! lâcha-t-elle animée par l'énergie du désespoir.

Tu mens ! Il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! le défendit-elle les yeux brillants de larmes brûlantes.

Pourquoi je te mentirai là-dessus ? Il me l'a avoué ! Demande à Lupin ! cria-t-elle en le prenant à témoin.

C'est vrai… commença-t-il avant d'être rejeté dans la foulée.

Vous ne savez rien de nos vies alors ne vous en mêlez pas !

Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face ? lui souffla sa sœur en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Parce que je l'aime… répondit-elle très doucement après un temps d'hésitation.

Et nous ? l'interpella-t-elle la voix peinée.

Tu es ma sœur. Que je le veuille ou non, rien ne changera cet état de fait. Tu as une place unique dans mon cœur. Et Arthélius aussi. Il est l'homme de ma vie. Comment réagirais-tu si on te privait du tien ? tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer ses sentiments.

Je ne suis plus avec, rétorqua-t-elle avec raideur.

Parce que tu l'as choisi…

Pas vraiment eu le choix, maugréa-t-elle.

Je ne veux pas perdre le mien…

Alors tu préfères me perdre.

Ne puis-je pas avoir les deux ?

Non plus maintenant.

Je te l'ai dit, tu dois faire un choix ! la rabroua l'homme fortement. Tes sœurs ou moi.

Je vais être aussi claire que lui Aliana : à partir d'aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus aucun accord d'amnisties qui tienne entre lui et moi. Désormais, c'est la guerre où seul l'un d'entre nous s'en sortira. Reste à savoir où toi tu veux te placer maintenant.

Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à choisir !

On savait tous que ce moment arriverait un jour.

Choisis ! lui ordonna son compagnon en lui tendant la main.

Chérie… murmura Aliania en lui tendant également la sienne.

Je ne PEUX pas choisir ! hurla la concernée en se tenant la tête.

Tu le dois. Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout ma Reine, susurra le démon vicieusement.

Ta gueule Arthélius, tu es pathétique ! grogna la petite sœur. Si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu ne l'aurais jamais tabassée !

Et toi, si tu tenais vraiment à elle, tu aurais imposé à ta famille le retour de ta sœur, cracha-t-il victorieux. Elle n'en a en réalité rien à foutre de toi ! affirma-t-il à l'intention de son amante indécise.

Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai !

Allez viens ! Dépêche-toi !

Elle possède son libre-arbitre sale traitre ! Tu ne peux pas la forcer :

Et toi non plus espèce de putain de sorcière !

Ça suffit ! VOUS ME FAITES CHIER ! s'époumona-t-elle en larmes. Puisque c'est comme ça, je choisis la troisième voie !

La troisième voie ? répétèrent-ils en chœur avant de se jeter un regard noir.

Alors elle toucha son pendentif et franchit un portail en courant, laissant en plan sa sœur et son amant.

TU AS TOUT GÂCHÉ ! ragea-t-il en lui plantant sa lame dans l'épaule.

Surprise, elle tomba à genoux le souffle saccadé, les mains pressant sa blessure sanguinolente. Profitant de cet instant de faiblesse, le démon dit une invocation et fit apparaitre une boule rougeâtre électrique. Le Professeur Lupin se jeta entre le projectile et son élève qui n'avait pu esquiver un mouvement d'évitement. La boule traversa les deux corps, les propulsant ainsi violemment contre le sol. Arthélius voulait profiter de ce répit pour achever ses victimes lorsqu'arrivèrent en renfort d'autres sorciers aux baguettes magiques pointées sur lui. Grognant de frustration, il s'empressa de quitter les lieux désormais trop hostiles pour lui. Les professeurs mirent les deux blessés inconscients sur un brancard et les transportèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie, loin de se douter de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même dans leurs esprits…

* * *

**Voila ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et je remercie Esmeth de l'avoir relu pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de grosses incohérences ! **

**Le prochain chapitre sera essentiellement basé sur le passé de deux personnages, je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous le verrez bien assez tôt ;)**


End file.
